The Z Fighters React To Death Battle! (Take 2)
by SkorchNTorch
Summary: (Adopted from JLyman) After a mysterious being gives a series of videos to Bulma, the Z Fighters were left with the option to watch every, single one. What did they do? You guessed it! Join the Z Fighters, and maybe a few others, as they watch one of the greatest web series of all time! Rated M for... you already know.
1. Rouge vs Wonder Woman (Updated)

**Hey everyone! The name's Skorch, full name SkorchNTorch. I've always been a fan of 'Characters React to Death Battle' fics and there's always been a few I considered writing. Mortal Kombat, X-Men, Overwatch and a few others… Any who, I was jumpin' around and found this story 'The Z Fighters Reacts to Death Battle!' turns out that JLyman was putting the story up for adoption, so… Here we are!**

 **So… before the story begins, I got a few things to say. First of all,** _ **some**_ **of the battles will have… different conclusions. I'll do my best to keep it honest, and the way Death Battle does it (because I much more a Boomstick than I am a Wiz) but some of them just… Needed a little editing (DS). Also, the Gaara vs Toph and Goku v Superman will most likely remain unaltered, due to the fact that the research done for the battles were** _ **very**_ **well done. Also, with the former of the two, I don't really know anything about Naruto or Avatar (haven't watched either, sorry.) Anyhow, also, some of the fights will be altered, and possibly an outcome or two, but for the most part the actual fights themselves will be left as is, however, some of the facts, and banter will be changed so we don't lose this story due to copyright issues (thanks to MrGoodyTwoShoes, DoctorWhoDat and WargishBoromirFan for point this out, I don't wanna end up in trouble and I don't think you guys wanna lose the story. So chapter's one and two are going to be updated.)**

After a brief break to get more food, it was time for another episode, and Bulma hit play on the remote.

(*Cue Invader – Jim Johnson)

" _Superheroines. Whether they're from Marvel, DC, Image, Dark Horse or any other brand, millions have been drawn to these modern myths of comic book lore."_ Wiz stated as images of comic covers appeared of women wearing, (somewhat) revealing clothing

" **Or you could, uh, y'know, just be drawn to the way they're drawn. Get my drift?" Boomstick added under his breath.**

"Ignoring Boomstick's comment… Any of you ever think that maybe, I dunno, we might be comic characters in some other reality?" Mr. Satan coughed.

"What do you mean by that?" Trunks asked, interested.

"Well, if in one world these characters are real, but another they exist as nothing more than comic characters, would it be too far-fetched to believe the same might apply to us?"

Everyone present paused and thought that over, it was a… surprisingly well thought out concept for Hercule of all people.

" _Like Anna Marie, the Southern X-Man known as Rogue."_

" **And Diana Prince, the Wonder Woman Amazonian Warrior from Themyscira!"**

Two images came onto screen, one of a woman wearing orange and green with yellow gloves and brown hair with a white streak down to the side. The other woman wore a golden chest piece a red undershirt with two silver gauntlets and boots. She was currently holding a golden lasso and had a tiara on her head. There was something… noticeable about both women and Roshi could feel several sets of eyes boring into him, he however, kept his composure and kept watching, a nervous sweat developing.

" _He's Boomstick and I'm Wizard!"_ Wiz continued with the intro

" **And we're here to watch two chicks duke it out! CATFIGHT!" Boomstick yelled.**

"Not. One. Word." Chi-Chi said with a slight growl, continuing to give Roshi a death glare.

"I'll make no promises." Roshi simply replied, but then gulped when he saw the looks he was getting form the women, Vegeta and Piccolo.

"Right… And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills-"

" **And maybe a few other things." Boomstick cut in.**

"What are they talking about?" Goten asked innocently.

"Supernatural feats most likely." Piccolo replied with a shrug, saving everyone form the awkward real answer. "I get the feeling that just like Akuma and Shang Tsung, they're more than mortals."

" _-to find out who would win... a Death Battle."_

"That is still cool." Chaoztsu commented.

(*Cues: X-Men (2000) - The X-Jet )

"Rogue has possessed a variety of different powers over the years. Not to mention multiple incarnations form a teenager struggling to fit in, to the leader of the X-Men, to even a member of the Avengers!"

" **She's also been a bad guy more than once, but hey. Who hasn't?" Boomstick added as an image of Rouge in dark clothing with a wicked grin on her face appeared.**

"Well, there's us." Goku answered. However, not many people seemed to agree right away.

"Goku, I want you to stop and think for a minute." Piccolo instructed. "Look at who's on your right, and look at who else is in the room."

"….Right…." Goku finally spoke awkwardly.

" _But this duel in particular, we will use the most well-known version; the original iteration from the Uncanny X-Men comics and freakin' amazing X-Men television show in the 80's."_ Wiz clarified.

Several images appeared, first, one that seemed to be a cover to a book, titled 'The Avengers' the cover depicted dozens of people wearing odd costumes, for example, one of them wore gold and red armor. A text box appeared in the top right corner of this image reading: **"Rouge officially debuted in Avengers Annual #10 in 1988".**

"1988? How long ago was that?" Goku asked, scratching his head.

"Dunno." Videl shrugged. "But I get the feeling a lot of those guys on the cover there will be in Death Battles down the line."

"Awesome! More fighters!"

" **Yeah, believe you me. If we were to try and incorporate both fighter's multiple incarnations across literal** _ **multiverses**_ **, we'd be here all day!" Boomstick exclaimed, exasperated.**

"Wait. _MULTIVERSES?!"_ Bulma spoke up, clearly shocked. "I thought that was just a theory!"

"Maybe, maybe not." Gohan shrugged.

" _Rouge's main and deadliest weapon is her own skin. With just a touch, she absorbs a person's memories, talents, personalities, and abilities, whether superhuman or not, to use them herself."_ Wiz explained as a chart appeared along with a video showing Rouge absorbing someone else's powers.

 **Power Absorption**

 **Activated through any form of physical contact**

 **Absorbs memories, talents, personalities, and abilities**

 **Temporary transfer (most of the time)**

 **Can use copied abilities (again, tempoaraily)**

 **Can be lethal with prolonged contact**

"Her powers seem a lot like Cell's ability to…" Gohan began, but trailed off.

"Well, it seems that she has no control over it, weather someone wants to or not, she'll take it anyways." Tien commented still slightly unnerved at the memory of that monster.

The fighters all looked to one another, all nervously remembering the fight that cost them so much, but they still had come out victorious.

"But just form the looks of it, she both only uses her powers to fight evil, and has no real control over them." Chi-Chi finally said. "I don't think it's fair to compare her to that… _thing._ "

" **Too bad her powers knock whoever the lucky bastard is out cold, and if she holds on long enough, it's game over for them!"**

"She can kill just by touch and has no control? That's probably the worst hand ever dealt to a hero." Bulma commented, feeling bad for Rouge.

" _Tenacious foes like_ _Juggernaut_ _can resist it, but in the end, nobody is safe from Rogue's parasitic touch. For every second of contact, Rogue can keep these powers for a full minute. However, this has led_ _to unforeseen side effects._ _.."_

"Like the mornings after five bottles of sake at Kame House…" Krillin said aloud.

"Oh, shut up Krillin!" Roshi snapped. "We agreed not to talk about that!"

"Am I missing something?" Android 18 asked, somewhat amused.

"No." The two said in unison.

"… _such as the time she –for some reason- kissed Deadpool, and was briefly given his powers… along with his illness…"_

An image appeared of Rouge kissing a man in shadows, then violently throwing up.

"Is it weird I now really wanna know who this 'Dead Pool' is?" Trunks commented.

"Kinda but no." Goten replied.

(*Cues: X-Men Theme - Hard Rock Remix*)

" **Not to mention that she held on to Ms. Marvel for so long she absorbed her powers permanently. Because of that good ol' touchy feel, she's got super strength, speed, and near invulnerability. Not that I blame her, though. I'd be holdin' on to Ms. Marvel for as long as I could!" Boomstick declared, listing off her new permanent powers.**

"Yup." Roshi simply said in agreement. Earning a few annoyed looks from the women.

" **Plus, then when she's unconscious I could..."**

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!" Vegeta shouted, genuine anger in his tone this startled everyone for a number of reasons. One, it was Vegeta. Two, the fact that Boomstick would make a joke like that. Three, the fact that Vegeta got so pissed off at Boomstick for making said joke. Oh, and the fact that through mere contact Rouge could kill someone. Then their shock turned to anger towards Boomstick when they realized what he had implied.

"Okay, what the hell is this guy's problem?!" Tien snarled. "First the finger painting joke, now this?!"

"I've never wanted to punch someone so much in my entire life…" Bulma fumed, wishing she could reach through the screen and hit him.

"How low can one man go?" Mr. Satan grumbled, and surprisingly, _people agreed with him._

" _Hey, Boomstick?"_ Wiz spoke up, the venom in his voice so clear, you'd have to be an idiot to not hear it.

" **Yeah?"**

There was a very loud _WHAM!_ Followed by a pained yell and a heavy _THUD!_ That made more than a few of the fighters present smile, realizing most likely what had happened.

" **Ow… Okay, I deserved that… I'm sorry…" Boomstick groaned, his pride (and body) clearly injured.**

"You deserved a lot more than that…" Chichi muttered.

There was another loud, and somewhat metallic _WHAM!_ And Boomstick yelled again before the sound of a heavy impact was heard.

" **The hell man! Your robo-hand freakin' hurts!"**

Wiz (and everyone watching) spoke in unison: " _Good_."

 **Ms. Marvel's Powers**

 **Super Strength (Nearly as tough as the Hulk) "Who?" Was asked by a few.**

 **Flight at Subsonic Speed**

 **Near-Invulnerability (Still mortal however, and can die as one)**

 **Enhanced Reflexes**

 **Telepathic Resistance (to an extent)**

" _Rouge also gained a seventh sense, the ability to unconsciously predict her opponents' moves. Kind of like a super warning bell. Very much in the same league as Spider-Man's Spidey Sense." Wiz continued as another list of powers appeared._

"Wait. Spider-Man?" Yamcha deadpanned. "Did he just say…"

"Yes." Tien nodded. "I don't know who or what that could be, but he did say that."

 **Well, her seventh sense doesn't seem to always work… That or the writers just forgot about it 'cause, uh, Rogue gets her ass kicked a** _ **lot**_ **. Like Daredevil levels of getting your ass kicked. DD at least has the excuse that he's blind! What's Rouge's reason?!"**

"There's a blind superhero? That dosen't seem very effective." Vegeta remarked.

"Relying on your eyes is a weakness a fighter must overcome if they wish to truly succeed." Roshi piped up In a clam tone.

" _Plot_ _convenience_." Wiz replied flatly.

A scene was shown of a man in red and black spandex suddenly appearing behind her and upper cutting her. Sending her flying backwards and sprawling onto the ground.

Deadpool: _SHORYUKEN!_ Wait. I'm not supposed to be in his epido-

The scene suddenly cut to another, confusing everyone as to what just happened.

"What was that about?" 18 asked aloud. No one answered.

Piccolo looked over to Gohan who looked confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Dodge." The namekian simply replied, and Gohan gave him a flat look.

" **And damn, she's got a** _ **hot**_ **ass." Boomstick remarked.**

Most of the women grimaced or were still angry after his last remark, and Roshi began to say something until…

" _Don't. They'll kill you."_ Piccolo telepathically told him.

" _But…"_

" _Comment on her butt, and it's yours they'll rip a new one in."_

" _Aw… It's still hot though!"_

"… _well…"_

" _Really?"_ Wiz replied, clearly annoyed.

" **Hey, that counts as a superpower in my book, Wiz! While she's not invincible, she doesn't have any real weaknesses either. She's a classy southern belle, who I'd like to take out to dinner." Boomstick replied, his tone suggesting a shrug.**

"Admittedly he's not wrong it _that_ regard." Trunks commented, somewhat awkwardly.

" _...Who can fly, lift buildings, and kill people just by touching them."_ Wiz stated matter-of-factly

" **Uh, Never mind!"**

 _Rogue: Ain't that enough?_

After the doors closed, Bulma paused the video and looked to the others.

"Ignoring that one remark… what do you all think?" She asked, still slightly miffed.

"She seems like her power sapping abilities are helpful, but I can't say how effective they'll be in battle." Piccolo commented. "She dosen't exactly seem like a fighter."

"Well, neither did Shang Tsung." Goku shrugged.

"And he lost dad." Gohan dryly replied.

"I'd have to see about the other combatant, but if she can copy someone's powers just by touching them, I'd say that could be a pretty big advantage." 18 reasoned. "She wouldn't even have to hold her down for the kill, just use their own powers against them and exploit their inability to stop their own attacks." It was quiet for a moment until:

"Sound familiar?" Someone commented.

"Don't start with that crap…" She groaned, annoyed.

"Not sure how well she was trained, but she seems like she has a decent chance." Tien shrugged. "The power absorption should be helpful though."

(*Cues: Wonder Woman (2009) - Ending Theme*)

" _To the uneducated nerd, and anyone who clicked on this video without really knowing what's going on, Wonder Woman may seem a cheap female clone of Superman."_ Wiz introduced the second fighter.

"What if we don't know what's going on? Or who Superman is?" Videl countered with a raised brow.

" **With Superboobies!" Boomstick jumped in without missing a beat.**

"Not…saying…anything…" Roshi murmured, shrinking back somewhat.

"Who's Superman?" Buu asked. Everyone looked to one another then shrugged.

"Probably someone we'll see in another episode." Goku simply replied.

 **Oh boy…**

But in reality, she's a whole different story. Created from earth, from clay, and born by gods, trained by ancient Amazonian warriors..."

" **Maker of Wonder Bread! Designer of the Wonderbra!" Boomstick cut him off.**

" _Boomstick, that's not true!"_ Wiz shouted angrily at his co-host. This did get a few laughs form those who were watching.

" **Man, this comic-writing stuff is easy!" Boomstick remarked.**

"Sure." Bulma flatly commented.

" _Ugh… Wonder Woman is the incredibly powerful and nearly invincible ambassador of_ _Themyscira_ _, and self-appointed protector of the Earth. She's a founding member of the Justice League and part of the Trinity. She's survived due to her vastly superior training, and has literally been to hell and back to protect those she cares for."_ Wiz explained as footage rolled of Wonder Woman taking down bad guys left and right.

 **Boomstick: And she dresses like a stripper... a patriotic stripper!**

"You're fine with exposing our _children_ to this?!" Chi-Chi growled.

"Yes." Goku nodded. "Because it shows them how _not_ to treat women." Chi-Chi seemed less than impressed with his answer.

"They why do you let them hang around Roshi?" Piccolo asked.

"Um… I'll get back to you on that." Goku awkwardly replied.

 **Master Combatant**

 **Trained since Childhood**

 **Skilled at armed and unarmed combat**

 **Prefers fists over blades (Goku and a few others agreed)**

 **The best of the Amazons (and that's saying something!)**

"This might seem weird, but she kinda seems like a saiyan." Videl said, looking to her husband. "Trained from a young age, super powers protector of earth…"

"Yeah you're right!" Goten spoke up liking what the Amazonian a bit more.

" _Diana Prince has been trained by the Amazons as a master combatant in almost every style since childhood. She dueled the best of the best for the right to be crowned Wonder Woman, a title given to only the absolute greatest of warriors. Her unearthly powers are divine, granted by ancient Greek gods and goddesses. From_ _Demeter,_ _she received superhuman strength and durability."_

 **Powers From Demeter**

 **Superhuman Strength**

 **Superhuman Durability (Resists all but Blades and Bullets)**

 **Magic Resistance**

 **Enhanced Healing**

(*Cues: Justice League - Main Theme*)

" **And you know that bitch Mailman god with the wingy shoes?" Boomstick commented.**

" _Hermes the messenger?"_ Wiz corrected

" **Yeah, him. He gave Wonder Woman the ability to fly and move at hypersonic speed! And not just fast, but like, not physically able to see her move fast!"**

 **Powers From Hermes**

 **F** **light up to Mach-5 Speed**

 **Superhuman Reflexes (Faster than Superman)**

 **Superhuman Speed (Up to Hyper-Sonic)**

"Wait, how many Gods are there?!" Oolong asked bewildered.

"Well, there's Kami, Enma, Kaiō…" Tien began listing off the Gods they currently knew of, and somewhere far away, a purple sphynx-like cat leaned up from his nap and looked around before shrugging and going back to sleep. "…and that's all the ones I can think of."

"Well, considering that these two come from completely different worlds, would it really be so hard to assume that different worlds have different Gods?" Trunks asked.

"Dimensional Gods or not, nothing changes, I'd still be able to beat _any_ of them in a fight!" Vageta scoffed dismissively with a wave. Majin Buu nodded in agreement, giving a 'Hm!'

"Oh yeah, I guess Scorch would count as one too." Goku suddenly added. "He said something like he was in charge of the worlds that existed outside of ours or something… I dunno, he had a mouth full of melted marshmallows at that point."

After hearing that, everyone present turned shocked to Goku who looked around confused. All having no clue who he was talking about.

"What? He said he was taking over because some other guy was done, something along the lines of… Lee-man or something…"

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Vegeta finally asked.

"You don't remember?" Goku replied. "The guy we met in that other world?"

"I'm going to ask you this again. What the hell are you talking about?" Vegeta repeated himself.

"Well, if you don't remember, he said he was gonna come by at some point. So, you can ask him then." Goku replied.

Unsure of how to react, everyone just turned back to the TV.

 **Other Powers**

 **Enhances Sight, Smell. Hearing, Touch, Taste**

 **Multi-Lingual**

 **Increased Wisdom**

 **Superior Empathy ("As opposed to regular empathy?" Tien snarked.)**

 **Other Useless Stuff (Can talk to animals)**

"What would you need advanced taste for?" Goten asked, confused.

"I can think of a few things." Roshi spoke up. After making that comment, the men all sweat-dropped, and the women all turned to face the old man. "What? Ever thought about the fact that an easy and quiet way to kill someone is with poison? If you had enhanced taste, you'd be able to tell within the first drop, and that just might save your life."

The room went silent, surprised that Roshi had been think strategies this time, rather than… what he normally thought about.

"Also you could probably-"

"Alright!"

"She was given numerous other powers from enhanced senses, animal rapport, and blessings of wisdom and empathy.

"Again. As opposed to regular empathy?" Tien stated.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, despite being an absolute BEAST in battle, she prefers to try and help or reform her rivals rather than outright kill them. Making her the heart in the Trinity. And aside from the obvious cannons rested right below her neck…" Boomstick explained.**

"Yup."

"… **she's got a pretty bizarre mix of weaponry. Aside from her warrior sword and shield, her Lasso of Truth is a piece of unbreakable string that, well, makes you tell the truth.**

 **Lasso of Truth**

 **Forged by Hephaestus ("Who?" Was asked by a few people.)**

 **Unbreakable**

 **Infinitely Elastic**

 **Forces Prisoners to Tell the Truth**

"I'll be honest, that would probably be helpful with some of the idiots I have to deal with down at the precinct." Krillin muttered.

"What? You want a lasso so you can catch the bad guys?" 18 smirked. "Do you also want a horse to chase them down on?"

"That's not what I meant!" he exclaimed, making some people in the room laugh.

Hippolyta _: What other depraved thoughts must you be thinking?_

Col. Steve Trevor _: God, your daughters got a nice rack._

" **Hell yeah, she does!" Roshi and Boomstick exclaimed simultaneously.**

Before anyone could say anything, Roshi was hit on the top of his head. His eyes rolled and he swayed about before muttering something inaudible and falling backwards onto the floor. A few of the fighters looked to Chi-Chi, but no one decided to say anything. Even Goku just remained quiet and kept watching.

" _She uses her_ _tiara_ _as a long range throwing weapon, using its razor-sharp edge to slice open her enemies' throat. Hell, that's the fastest way to use it, it's sharp enough to chip limbs off if she throws it hard enough!"_ Wiz explained as the fighters got a good look at her tiara.

 **Boomerang Tiara**

 **Returns after Each Use**

 **Razor-Sharp Edge**

 **Can Cut Through Most Substances**

 **Impractical yet awesome ("Totally!" Videl cheered)**

As if to prove this, she grabbed her tiara and threw it hard, a winged creature shrieked in pain as it sliced its head clean off, blood spewing out as it's lifeless body fell to the ground.

"Seems a lot like your destructo discs Krillin." Goku commented.

"That actually seems kinda cool." The monk mused. "Hey Bulma, you think you could create some sort of throwing weapon like that?"

"You mean like a chakram?" Mr. Satan asked, making the sayians turn in surprise to him. "They're essentially a Frisbee of death that's made out of steel with a razor-sharp edge to it."

"How do you know that?" Piccolo asked.

"I studied more than hand-to-hand combat." He shrugged.

" **Wonder Babe here uses the Bracelets of Submission, and no, they're not what you think. Instead of being something for having a good time, they're indestructible steel gauntlets forged from the remains of Zeus' legendary Aegis. These babies can block all sorts of attacks. Bullets, magic, fire, lasers, it's AWESOME!" Boomstick exclaimed.**

 **Bracelets of Submission** **(Roshi wisely remained silent)**

 **Indestructible**

 **Formed from the Aegis of Zeus**

 **Blocks Most Other Attacks**

 **Can Discharge Lighting (Insert AC/DC joke here.)**

" _She has persevered throughout the years, fighting a huge variety of foes, even killing the Greek God of War,_ _Ares_ _."_ Wiz added

" **Hear that, Kratos? A chick beat you to it!" Boomstick laughed.**

"Who's Kratos?" Gohan asked.

"My guess is someone we'll see in future episodes." Bulma shrugged. "But it also was the Greek word for the divine personification of strength."

"The hell are you talking about? My name isn't Kratos." Vegeta commented.

"She said 'Strength' not 'Ego'." Piccolo dryly commented. Vegeta's head snapped over to the namekian and gave him an _'after this is done, we're fighting'_ look.

" _Not to mention that after a gorgon turned an innocent child to stone, Wonder Woman went into hell itself to save that child. While_ _blind_ _."_ Wiz emphasized that last part.

"Wow. She literally went blindly into hell." Krillin commented, amazed.

Wonder Woman bashed the edge of the shield down to Mad Harriet.

 _Wonder Woman: Let's see you smile now!_

The doors closed once again.

"I like her." Chi-Chi smiled. "She seems to be motivated by purity and a drive to do good. I like that."

"Her training seems interesting, if the Amazonians are the warriors Wiz and Boomstick are claiming to be, then she should have a decent chance at winning." Piccolo said.

"My money is on Wonder Woman." Krillin shrugged. "She's _far_ better trained, not to mention better weapons."

"Agreed." Mr. Satan nodded. "She's been trained by a warrior race since birth, she's clearly got the advantage here. Also, I don't thing Rouge even _had_ weapons aside from her powers."

"But Rouge can kill someone just by touching them. I think that might be a game-changer." Goku commented.

"Yes, but they did say stronger foes can resist her powers." Tien added. "What good are powers if someone can simply shrug it off? Diana is a God after all."

"True. I believe Wonder Woman's got this fight." Gohan nodded.

"I dunno, I think it would be too easy to let her win." Trunks commented. "If she's so powerful, there wouldn't be much of a fight. I think Rouge is gonna win."

"I agree with the boy." Vegeta added. "She just needs to grab on long enough to take some of her strength, then tire her down, then drain what's left."

"Honestly, I think it's fifty-fifty on who could win." Bulma reasoned. "When it comes down to it, Wonder Woman could simply slash Rouge's throat open with her tiara. Or Rouge could grab onto her leg or something and copy her powers. Neither one has a clear advantage, if they play it smart, either could win."

"Who cares? The fight is gonna be great!" Roshi declared.

"Yeah!" Goku added, not realizing what his master was implying.

"Well, let's find out!" Yamcha said, and Bulma unpaused the video.

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

The doors close than open one last time.

(*Cues: Rogue's Theme - X-Men vs Street Fighter*)

Rogue is shown flying in the sky. The Invisible Jet descends in background and Wonder Woman flies out. She kicks Rogue in the face, both Super Heroines fly down to the ground.

"Okay, first. She has an _invisible jet?!_ " Goten exclaimed. "And second, why'd she attacks her!?"

"It's a Death Battle kid. Something tells me this isn't their normal way of doing introductions." Piccolo replied.

 **FIGHT!**

(*Cues: Wonder Woman (2009) - The Battle/Origins*)

Wonder Woman throws her tiara at Rogue, runs behind her, and roundhouse kicks her. The kick sends Rogue flying, Wonder Woman then flies after her, kicking her multiple times before dashing behind her again and punching her. Rouge skids across the ground and get back up, unfortunately, she is somewhat dazed and dosen't have enough to react to Wonder Woman who the Lasso of Truth to grab her and slams her on the ground numerous times, before flipping her onto a car and into a building before dragging Rogue near her, and then proceeding to uppercut her in the through a large sign.

"Woo! Take her down!" Krillin shouted.

She takes off into the air around the airborne Rogue with a flurry of punches.

(*Cues: X-Men Theme - Hard Rock Remix )

However, when Rogue is punched in the face, she absorbs some of Wonder Woman's powers. Rouge seems to be getting control of herself as she absorbs more of her powers when she takes off her glove and grabs her leg.

"Called it! Power absorption!" Vegeta yelled victoriously.

"Oh, c'mon! I thought she was smarter than that!" Mr. Satan groaned.

Realizing whatever happening isn't good, Wonder Woman breaks free and strikes Rouge hard in the chest. Or at least, she would if Rogue hadn't gotten behind her and struck her from behind, before she elbows her in the neck, and sends her soaring with a quick kick combo. Wonder Woman throws out her Lasso of truth again, but Rogue grabs it, tugs it, and slams her on the ground. Rogue flies behind her again and launches her tiara again, but Rogue blocks it, -propelling it back on her head- kicks her in the air and uppercuts her. Wonder Woman stops Rogue with several punches, but her finishing kick is blocked and she is knocked in the air.

"You were right Chi. They do seem a lot like us." Goku commented watching the airborne battle.

(*Cues: Wonder Woman (2009) - The Battle/Origins again*)

Rogue flies after her in the air, and is responded by a commotion of punches, Rogue blocks on of them and delivers some of her own, which is later blocked by Wonder Woman. Diana strikes her gauntlets together and expels a thunderous wave when blasts Rouge back and onto the ground.

"Whoa!" Goten and Trunks exclaimed, wide-eyes at the power Wonder Woman was displaying

Rouge pulls herself up and grabs a car and throws it, however, Wonder Woman simply punches clean through it without missing a beat. She then flies down at Rough and tries to kick her, but the mutant dodges around, every attack missing until Rouge manages to uppercut Wonder Woman this time. Wonder Woman grabs her sword and shield and dashes towards her with a flying kick, but it is interrupted by Rogue, who grabs her.

"Good night, sugar!" Rouge commented with a smirk.

Rogue proceeds to plant a kiss of death upon Wonder Woman's lips, killing her. Everyone stares in shock at what just happened, not expecting that to have been the way of the loser's demise.

 **K.O.!**

Rogue then strikes a pose.

Roshi's jaw dropped to the floor and a tiny noise escape his throat. Bulma and Chi-Chi didn't know how to react, and neither did Goten or Trunks as they watched the replay on screen.

"Well…" Krillin finally broke the silence. "I was wrong…"

"That…uh…wow…" Mr. Satan struggled to find words. "Well… I _guess_ that makes sense…"

"No. It dosen't." Vegeta muttered, as surprised as everyone else.

(*Cues: X-Men (2000) - Main Theme*)

" **Woo-hoo-hoo! This goes down in history as the best** _ **DEATH BATTLE!**_ **ever!" Boomstick cheered.**

"DAMN RIGHT!" Roshi shouted, not caring about any of the repercussions that might follow his outburst. "THAT WAS AMAZING! I AM SO GOING TO WATCH THAT AGAIN!"

"… _Dude, this is like our second episode."_ Wiz commented _. "But alas, poor Wonder Woman was more than a match for Rogue, but then she touched Rogue's face. Big. Mistake_."

" **Wonder Woman is a trained fighter, hell, she's one of the best. So naturally she would strike her opponent's weakest spots, like the neck, stomach, joints and, well, the face. Against literally** _ **any**_ **other opponent, that would've been fine! But Rouge? Well… When you literally** _ **absorb**_ **someone's powers, yeah… this wasn't gonna go to well." Boomstick reasoned.**

"Well, when you stop and think, weren't one of the rules that the fighter had no prior knowledge of each other?" Piccolo mused. "Perhaps these two never met in whatever stories they came from. So, Wonder Woman had no idea she was accidentally giving her opponent her own powers."

"That makes sense." Gohan agreed. "And if she did find out, she already would've given her the powers. So…"

" _In the end, Wonder Woman's failure was a result of her thorough Amazonian training. Against almost any other opponent she would succeed, but against this southern X-Men, she would fall."_ Wiz spoke with a slightly remorseful tone.

"Didn't they say she had magic? Why didn't she use that?!" Vegeta questioned. Everyone thought it over but didn't have an answer.

" **And her stripper outfit! Her leg was just begging the be grabbed there. Though personally, uh, I might have grabbed elsewhere… If you know what I mean." Boomstick added.**

Chi-Chi let out an annoyed and somewhat angered scream into a pillow but said nothing.

" _Wonder Woman's powers may be godly, but Rogue's taken_ _similar powers_ _before, so there's no reason to say she couldn't here. Adding Wonder Woman's strength and speed to Rogue's own power gave her a huge advantage, drastically turning the tide. Even if she didn't have indestructible gauntlets, Rouge had Wonder Woman's training memories. And that was an issue."_ Wiz continued with his explanation. _"And with her combined reflexes, speed, and seventh sense, she outmaneuvered Wonder Woman with one fatal kiss."_

" **Rogue sure "made out" in this fight!" Boomstick snarked.**

" _The winner if this Death Battle is Rogue."_ Wiz concluded.

"Called it!" Trunks exclaimed happily as he and Goten high-fived.

" **Next Time on DEATH BATTLE!"**

The scene opened up to show a rather cartoonish world, with flowers with smiles swaying to an upbeat song. Suddenly, a cartoonish green dinosaur walked in from the left. He had a rather large nose, and was wearing shoes. He didn't seem to have a care in the world. And then a monstrous creature that looked like a dinosaur appeared out form a pipe and roared, making the dinosaur exclaim in fright.

"We're having dinosaurs fight?! AWESOME!" Goten shouted, clearly excited.

"Two dinosaurs fighting? Yeah, that should be pretty cool." No. 18 agreed.

After a break to get some snacks and to stretch their muscles, the sayians, the Z crew and the rest gathered back in the main room for another episode of Death Battle. However, something seemed to be on Piccolo's mind.

"Everything alright Piccolo?" Goku asked, looking over to the namekian.

"You said you met someone in the void. What was that all about?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. For some reason Vegeta dosen't remember meeting him…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked bewildered and annoyed.

"Let me explain." Goku replied. "After we landed…"

 _ **FLAHSBACK!**_

"Vegeta? Vegetaaa?" Goku called into the white void they found themselves in. "Where are you?"

Looking around, Goku found he was completely alone. It confused him, his friend had been right next to him! How had they gotten split up?

Goku froze when he heard something, something burning… Taking a fighting stance he looked all around him but still saw nothing.

 _What the heck is going on?!_ He thought. _I hope that kid is okay…_

Finally, he saw something off in the distance, what looked to be a fire. Quickly taking flight, Goku closed the distance between himself and the fire, which he now saw had three benches, one on either side of the fire pit. Then he heard a voice…. Singing.

"Take me home, country roads… to the place… I belong… West Virginia…. Mountain mama…. Take me home… country roads…"

Goku watched bewildered as out for the fire rose a tall, lanky figure, a little bit taller than Tien, and its entire body seemed to be made out of fire. Its head resembled a skull wearing sunglasses and a… scarf? Goku did a brief double take, but this figure was indeed wearing scarf and an overcoat. Where it's hair would've been seemed to be dreadlocks made out of molten lava with smoke wafting off of them. It tossed some things to the side and then turned around, realizing Goku was there.

"Aaaahhh!" It screamed in a surprisingly high pitch. "Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm Son Goku, who are you?" Goku replied, surprised by this newcomer.

"I'm Skorch." Skorch introduced himself. He paused for a moment then looked at the bench and asked: "You want some s'mores?"

 _ **PRESENT DAY!**_

"Hold on Kakarot." Vageta said, suddenly realizing something and getting slightly angry. "You mean to tell me while I was dealing with whatever the hell those things were, _you_ were eating s'mores with a fire imp?!"

"Well… No. He offered them to me, and then froze time until we were done eating, then sent me to where you were. He even said you could join if you-"

"I HAD NO IDEA WHERE YOU WERE!" The prince shouted back, anger rising.

"Maybe we should let these two talk this out…" Bulma suggested, and most of the fighters agreed and left the room, leaving Roshi and Piccolo to deal with whatever was about to happen. Just outside, a figure looked through the window and chuckled.

" **Aye..."**

" **Huh? Oh. Hey! You! Yeah! The person reading this! Hey! I need your help! Do I have your attention now?"**

" **I do? Great! Listen. Like I said, I'm Skorch. I'm the guy in charge of all this now. I know JLyman put a lot of effort into it and I hope I can do him proud! Also, I hope you all enjoy the story, and** _ **definitely**_ **check out JLyman's other stuff. As for me, well. I wanna know, what battle should be after Yoshi vs. Riptor? Also. Sooner or later we're gonna get to… those episodes… but listen. I gotta ask, how much should I tell them? Should I explain that they're just fictional characters we gave life to in the form of rapidly moving drawings? Or should I just stay silent? Either way. Let me know in the reviews and I hope you all enjoyed! Catch you all around!"**

Disappearing into smoke, the fighters returned and prepared to watch another episode of Death Battle.


	2. Yoshi vs Riptor (Updated)

" **Huh…"** Skorch muttered in shock, looking on his laptop. **"Wow… a… a lot of you guys really liked this story… I don't wanna take the credit for this, like I said, JLyman was the originator. Anyhow… I've got some reviews I wanna respond to real quick…**

 **IronTiger26 -** I am ecstatic that someone took in this fic, and you did a fantastic job if I do say. As for what battle should be after Yoshi vs Riptor, perhaps Wolverine vs Raiden, Naruto vs Ichigo or Guts vs Nightmare. And as for telling them about being fictional, I'd say tell them, mainly telling them how they've inspired a lot of people. (I would also recommend easing them into the battles they're in with either Hercule vs Dan, Roshi vs Jiraiya, or Android 18 vs Captain Marvel, before moving on to the other battles, but that's just me)

" **Hmm… Yeah, that's a good point. These guys have shaped not only a lot of people's childhoods, but been a creative inspiration for an entire generation."** Skorch nodded. **"Still, I don't wanna drop that truth bomb just yet…"**

 **3678** \- Gaara Vs Toph was one of the worst Death Battle ScrewAttack has ever done.

" **Once again, I haven't seen much of Naruto or the Last Airbender… So, I really can't say much on that. But I'll take your word on it. Honestly, I think I might just skip that one altogether…"**

 **Guest -** The Gaara vs Toph fight was B.S. due to the fact that sensing is far different from reacting and shinobi have superior senses & reaction speed than benders. Including the fact Gaara has tangled with people worse than what Toph deals with. Toph is not weak but any means but unfortunately, in a real fight Gaara would win and that fight in death battle was complete and total B#&!($#_!

" **Okay. Cool. Look, I've just decided that I'm skipping that one for now just so I don't have to deal with it… No offense to anyone who likes those shows or what not, but at this point? I'm** _ **not**_ **the one to try and re-write it. Sorry."**

 **Great Saiyaman54 –** Thank u! Thank u so much!

" **Well, you're welcome! I could tell you were pretty pumped for this story to return, and I hope I can do right by all of you!"**

 **Thedragonofdeath2 -** Finally, it has been continued. I've waited forever for this. Thank you.

" **Once again, you're welcome! Also, I know they're a bunch more with requests, and don't worry, I'm working as hard as I can. This story has shot off like a rocket! I'm amazed how much love just the first chapter has gotten! I can't say I have a schedule or anything for when I write… and there's some heroes in another realm I don't wanna forget about… Also, while the script says Riptor's a girl, the Killer Instinct wiki says she's a he. So, If I go back and forth on that… Sorry. Also, also, there are some other reviews I haven't got to yet, but- wait. I think they're about to begin! Talk to you all later!"**

Skorch jumped up and grabbed the top of the screen, pulling down a new scene.

It didn't take long for the group to get ready for another episode, Goten and Trunks especially were excited to watch two dinosaurs duke it out. So, everyone settled down and began the episode.

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

" **Who doesn't like dinosaurs?" Boomstick asked rhetorically.**

"No one with half a brain." Trunks immediately answered.

" **No one, cause they're awesome!" Boomstick then answered his own question.**

"Exactly!"

" _Like Yoshi, Mario's happy-go-lucky steed and Dino-Warrior of the Mushroom Kingdom." Wiz stated_ as an image of the green dinosaur appeared, except this time, he had an absurdly long tongue sticking out.

" **...and Riptor, the Dino Warrior with a Killer Instinct." Boomstick added.**

An image of a ferocious beast snarling appeared, it didn't seem to possess intelligence, just a violent bloodlust. Its long claws seemed to be soaked in blood, with chinks of flesh hanging off of its teeth.

"If that things beats Riptor… I swear…" Vegeta muttered.

"Chill Geets, we don't even know what Yoshi can do yet." Goku commented.

"Are you serious Kakarot? You really think a cartoonish fairy tale dinosaur could beat that… THING?!"

"I dunno. Maybe."

Vegeta just looked somewhat bewildered at Goku before groaning audibly.

" _I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win..."_

" **A Death Battle!" Boomstick Concluded.**

The doors close, revealing the Death Battle logo.

"I wonder who made these." Gohan wondered aloud. "And how they know so much about different worlds…"

"Stop talking. Dinosaurs fighting." Goten suddenly cut in.

 **Yoshi**

(*Cues: Yoshi's Island - Flower Garden Theme*)

" _Since they first showed up in Super Mario World, and canonically, Yoshi's Story, Yoshi has been a cheerful and friendly dinosaur whose race happens to be among Bowser's most hated enemies. Why you might ask?"_ Wiz began his explanation as a scene of the happy dinosaurs seemed to be walking about, carefree.

"They can fire death beams from their eyes and fly?" Gohan remarked, mostly sarcastically but also somewhat hopefully.

"They all have the ability to go super sayian?" Krillin snarked.

"Dinosaurs can go super sayian?" Goku asked shocked, and Krillin just face palmed.

" **'Cause they're so goddamn happy all the time! Like, what pills are these guys on?" Boomstick answered, slightly annoyed.**

True to his comment, the video showed a pack of Yoshi (Yoshies?) all standing around seeming completely content and loving life as a happy banjo tune played in the background. There were sunflowers that seemed to be swaying to be beat and the Yoshi's seem to walk with a happy strut.

"They're kinda cute…" Chi-Chi commented with a warm smile, while Marron giggled at the sight.

"And what's wrong with being happy?" Goku asked with a shrug.

 **Background**

 **Bowser's First Nemesis (This supised many and also made them wonder who 'Bowser' was…)**

 **High, Strong Jumps, far higher than even the strongest Olympic High-Jumper**

 **Can Resist Knock-Back ("That'd be useful to know…" Tien mused.)**

 **Naturally Skilled in Basic Combat and Speed**

 **Can Fly By Kicking Really Fast ("What?" Was asked by a few)**

 **Born With A Saddle-Thing So They Can Be Ridden ("I wanna ride one!" Videl exclaimed with a grin.)**

 **Constantly Followed by Incredibly Happy Music**

 **Love to eat ("Hey! It's a Goku dinosaur!")**

 **Comes in almost any colour, (Red, Blue, Green, Pink, Gold, Black, White, Orange)**

 **Naturally Loyal and Friendly**

"Yoshi may not look like it, but he's considered to be one of the fastest characters in the Mario universe, even faster than Mario and Luigi themselves, and has a higher and stronger jump than Mario. Despite his cute and cheery demeanor, Yoshi's powerful enough to put goliaths like these single-handedly with nothing but his own natural abilities. Not only that, but he's able to keep up with experienced fighters like Solid Snake, Link, Cloud, Pit, Ryu, and even previous Death Battle champion, Samus Aran.

The fighters watched amazed as Yoshi fought off several other combatants, including both a tower-sized monster clouded in shadows and the aforementioned Samus. Yoshi wheeled back and punched Samus, hard. The force of the punch sending her flying off of a small platform.

"Wow." Gohan said, surprised. "Never would've thought a dinosaur that small could pack that big a punch."

"Well, they're certainly smaller than the ones you had to deal with." Piccolo added with a nod, looking over to Gohan, and Videl's eyes widened in shock at the comment.

"You… fought… DINOSAURS?!" She exclaimed, making a few of the fighter's present turn to Gohan with great interest. "WHEN!?"

"Well, not really… It's… it's a bit of a story." Gohan replied awkwardly.

"I don't remember that." Goku commented.

"You were dead when it happened."

"Oh…"

There was an awkward silence in the room, some knowing the harsh reality of dying, leaving your family behind without the certainty of returning, and then there was Vegeta. Who both found death an annoyance and was also annoyed he hadn't been the one who killed Goku that time.

"Also, who's Mario?" Krillin asked looking back to the video. "They've mentioned him like four times now, you think he's some sort of hero?"

"Probably." Tien shrugged. "I feel like for every time we ask who someone is in one of these episodes, they'll appear in a later episode."

" **And either he doesn't have any ears or he's really freakin' patient, 'cause he somehow put up with that whiny-ass Baby Mario!" Boomstick grumbled, clearly annoyed.**

Baby Mario cries. Some of the parents watching had flashbacks to when their kids were babies… and had to deal with that. Bulma and Chi-Chi especially as in one of the women's cases, her husband bailed before her son was born, and in the other's case… he was dead.

" **Aggh! If it were me, someone would've found him in a dumpster after the first level!"**

"THAT'S HORRIBLE!" Chi-Chi shouted, beyond mad. Android 18 wrapped her arms around Marron and hugged her daughter defensively.

"He's not wrong…" Vegeta muttered, only for Chi-Chi to swing and miss him. "What's your problem woman?!"

"Oh God. Here we go…" Trunks muttered, rolling his eyes.

" **Also, while young Yoshi's are dumb enough to run off cliffs, they learn quickly over time. Eventually being able to driving go-karts, playing sports, even at an Olympic level, and surviving the greatest death trap ever created: Mario Party! Seriously. This thing destroys lives** _ **and**_ **friendships." Boomstick continued with his analysis.**

Everyone watched as indeed, Yoshi not only drove a car, but also played baseball, soccer, football, skied, snowboarded, figure skated, performed archery and rowed in the Olympics, and then oddly enough, was in a game of jump rope with the rope being pure fire.

"That looks awesome! Can we try tha-" Goku began in amazement at the fire jump rope.

"No!" Was collectively shouted by multiple people in the room.

"Okay!" Buu suddenly said. "Sounds fun!"

"Meh, why not." Mr. Satan shrugged. "Could be a unique experience."

"Are you all insane!?" Bulma exclaimed exasperated.

"Honestly, that sounds like it could be interesting…" Gohan nodded, thinking it over. "What kind of device would we need to do that?"

 _ **I could totally help with that!**_ A voice suddenly ran through Goku's head.

 _Wait. What was that!?_ He thought, his mind snapping to that. But after a few moments, he returned to watching the show.

"Yoshi has a unique weapon. They're eggs, and a rather large arsenal of them too. They can be use as lightweight projectile over a surprisingly long range, and Yoshi can even create a giant egg shell to use as an all-encompassing shield." Wiz stated as the fighters watched.

"How would a dinosaur like Yoshi use eggs as a weapon?" Trunks asked, slightly mystified.

"How does a dinosaur even _make_ eggs that fast?" Goten added, the two looking at one another slightly disgusted.

 **Yoshi Eggs**

 **Maneuverable Projectiles**

 **Light-Weight**

 **Can Carry Up to 6 (Sometimes more, depending on the game)**

 **Different Eggs Create Different Effects (Explosions, Platforms)**

 **Made from the Souls of Devoured Enemies (This freaked a lot of people out)**

 **Sometimes Escapable**

 **Yoshi Can Create One Around Themselves To Shield Themselves From Attacks**

The fighters watched surprised and a bit confused as Yoshi both used an egg as a throwing weapon and created a large egg top protect himself from what seemed to be knife-feathers launched by some sort of bird.

" **What is it with creatures from the Mario universe using their babies as weapons? Is it that effective? I'm gonna have to test this out. Maybe some sort of Baby Launcher..." Boomstick mused.**

There was no response, everyone present was speechless at the sheer absurdity of the idea, not to mention the idea of what the weapon fired. Even Goku was somewhat slack jawed at the comment. How could _anyone_ think that was a good idea? Hell, even Friza and Cell would probably tell the host to take it down a notch, or several.

" _Boomstick! That's a terrible idea!"_ Wiz shouted, shocked and disgusted.

"Thank you!" Bulma yelled exasperated.

" _Any time you'd want to reload, you'd have to wait nine months."_

"OH, COME ON!" She yelled, throwing her hands up in the air angered.

" **Not if I hit up the local orphanage!" Boomstick countered.**

"I…he…but…AGH!"

"Is she alright?" Tien asked, casting a glance over to Bulma.

"I think it's best we all just stay quiet here." Buu commented quietly.

" … _Right… Anyway, Yoshi's greatest asset is his oddly enough, his stomach."_ Wiz said, deciding to take the conversation back to the video as a chart appeared.

 **Digestive System** **("Ew.")**

 **Long, Stretchy Tongue, Used to Grab Things. ("That's what she said." "Goten!" "Nice!")**

 **Can Eat Almost Anything**

 **Can Get Special Abilities or Produce Eggs**

 **Can Hold Fire In His Mouth With No Issue**

 **Can Trap Enemies in Eggs ("That's not terrifying at all…" No. 18 commented.)**

 **Has Trouble Swallowing Koopa shells.**

" **Yeah, Yoshi's got a bad eating problem, and devours everything in sight with his long stretchy tongue. He can swallow almost anything, even elemental attacks like ice and fire." Boomstick agreed.**

Everyone watched surprised as Yoshi ate a fireball, then held it in his mouth for a few moments, then spit it back out as if nothing happened.

"What do you know. There's someone who eats more than you." Vegeta commented, looking over to Goku.

"All this talk of eggs is making me hungry…" Goku commented, making Vegeta faceplam.

" _That's right, Boomstick. Yoshi has the strangest digestive system I've ever come across. Certain meals can grant him special abilities. Otherwise, after consuming a foe or item, whole I might add, his mouth's elasticity is astounding. Yoshi...uh...ejects an egg spawned from the subject. The egg may have special properties from said object, or contain the victim within."_

"…I can't tell if he serious or not, and that's very concerning." Piccolo finally broke his bewildered silence.

They then saw Yoshi grab a small animal with his tongue, swallow it whole and then create an egg.

"Huh."

"That's… cool I guess?" Yamcha said with a raised brow, unsure of how to react.

" **Wait, is that how he makes eggs?! But… are there any female Yoshi's?" Boomstick mused aloud.**

" _I don't think they're male or female. Yoshi's may be asexual and reproduce naturally on their own."_ Wiz stated matter-of-factly.

" **That poor miserable creature…" Boomstick sighed sadly.**

"Poor bastard…" Roshi muttered, shaking his head sadly.

There were a few stifled laughs and Piccolo felt is eye twitch.

"Anyone says anything and I will hellzone grenade you into the ground." He flatly said. "I don't care who you are, you will _die_."

"Is that because namekian's don't have a-" Goku began, somewhat oblivious.

"Finish that sentence and not even the Dragon Balls will be able to bring you back."

"Oh ho ho, Yoshi got right stuff!" Yoshi suddenly spoke in an oddly deep voice, making everyone stare confused at the TV for a few moments, that… wasn't what they were expecting. Even from a dinosaur who could make eggs out of anything.

"That just sounds… Wrong." Mr. Satan commented, surprised at Yoshi's voice. Only for a text box to appear in the corner which read ' _Yoshi dosen't speak English, usually they communicate through sounds and saying 'Yoshi' the few times Yoshi speaks in comprehensive languages is due to magic, or considered Non-Canon… I think…_ '

The doors closed and Bulma paused the video.

"That wasn't really what I was expecting…" She commented. "But then again, if he can take on Samus and is somehow able to drive a car, that's something I guess."

"Honestly… I think Yoshi just might be bizarre enough to win." Piccolo finally admitted. "With the ability to eat almost anything-"

"You really think that thing could EAT a fully-grown creature?!" Vegeta cut in, his snark and deadpan tone still very apparent.

"No, but it might provide an edge is all I'm saying." Piccolo finished, slightly annoyed.

"Yoshi!" Marron said happily, and 18 smiled down at her daughter.

"I was expecting more of a crazed fighter than a happy animal…" Goten commented.

Regardless of how they felt about Yoshi, they were excited to see who he was going to fight.

 **Riptor**

(*Cues: Riptor's Theme - Killer Instinct*)

" _One day long ago, a scientist created a living weapon, a creature that could not be matched in speed and ferocity."_ Wiz began as video of a lab was shown with some sort of monster being created. _"Nothing could stand up to this beast, nothing that existed at least."_

" **So naturally, another scientist shouted "Hold my Beer!" and went off and made an even** _ **deadlier**_ **living weapon!" Boomstick cut in.**

"Yeah, that's usually how it happens." Yamcha shrugged. "Someone's all powerful, so someone else has to become even more powerful."

"That's our lives in a nutshell." Krillin stated flatly.

" _I can relate, it's awfully annoying when you spend months perfecting the ultimate coding for your creation, sculpting the perfect vessel and wiring its brain so it responds to your every command, then some asshole name Steve just one up's you with and even_ _deadlier_ _weapon that responds to his neural instructions! Like, what the hell am I supposed to do with this one!?"_ Wiz shouted, getting way off topic.

"I've never heard Wizard this angry before…" Chi0Chi commented, slightly shocked.

" **You kill it or let it loose." Boomstick simply answered. "Or you take care of it."**

" _I would've if it hadn't taken the eye of one of my partners… Man she's_ _still_ _pissed about that…"_ Wiz sighed sadly, clearly remembering an experiment that went wrong. _"Wait. What were we talking about?"_

" **Death Battle."**

" _Oh right!"_ Wiz exclaimed then cleared his throat. _"This brings us to Riptor, who was genetically engineered by Ultratech-"_

" **Evil Wal-Mart!" Boomstick jumped in suddenly.** This did get a laugh from some of those watching the episode.

"… _to be the perfect combination of human intelligence and animal brutality. However, it isn't one hundred percent clear if it was a success, or a failure." Wiz continued annoyed._

" **Just like this show!"**

"Ouch." Goten said with a smirk.

 **Background**

 **Height: 7'0"**

 **Wight: 700 lbs. ("Wow… I think some of us would have a hard time lifting that…" Yamcha commented. "No, we wouldn't." Vegeta almost immediately replied.)**

 **Genetically Engineered to be More Violent than Traditional Velociraptors.**

 **Designed to be Smart and Vicious, but Backfired ("Sound familiar?" Roshi asked aloud. "Buu not like you." Buu grumbled.)**

 **Only 4 Years Old so has Little Combat Training**

 **Might Be Male or Female (Rumored To Switch Gender) ("What?" Goku asked bewildered. "Some animals can change their genders, it's weird but it's a thing." Bulma explained.)**

 **May Have Become a Robo-Raptor Later On (Canonicity is Unclear)**

The crew watched as Riptor jumped onto another fighter and began violently tearing at its victim's neck, screeching animalisticly all the while.

"Wow… It's only four?" Trunks said, surprised. "I thought it would be older…"

"That thing is nearly as tall as you Tien!" Chaoztsu exclaimed.

"Why would someone try and create a monster like that?" Goten asked, slightly freaked out by Riptor's design and sheer tenacity.

"Some people are too weak or too cowardly to fight themselves, they rely on others to do their damn dirty work." Vegeta scowled, having some _very_ unpleasant memories start to resurface. Goku looked over and put his hand on his rival's shoulder.

"He's gone. He isn't coming back." He simply stated, and after a few moments, Vegeta sighed.

" **His tools of death are his teeth, claws and impaling tail and he knows how to use them well, pulling off insanely bloody combos. And when he's not fighting up close, he can spit a fiery acid!" Boomstick declared, clearly enjoying discussing any form of weapon, especially when dinosaurs were involved.**

 **Combat**

 **Teeth, Claws and Tail**

 **Firey Acid Projectile**

 **Rushes Opponents With Combos**

 **Longest String Of Attacks Can Land Over 31 Hits before opponent even hits the ground.**

" **Some of this badass-dino's favorite moves include the Claw Uppercut, which sends victims into the air, the Tailflip… which is pretty self-explanatory, the Flaming Venom, which is a face full of acid, and not the fun type either… and the Jump Rake, a painful arial attack that'll hurt like hell in the morning! Unless, y'know, you die first…"**

The fighters watched as Riptor performed the aforementioned moves, one after the other, violently ripping its way through the opponents before him/her. They were a mixture of scared and impressed that a creature that honestly seemed kind of clumsy form its look and skeletal design was able to hold its own against other fighters, and be able to perform such intricate and deadly attacks.

"See Kakarot? How can that… Yoshi possibly hold up against a beat like this!" Vegeta declared smugly.

"I dunno… I think you're right about this one." Goku nodded, conceding to Vegeta's point. "Even if Yoshi _could_ somehow swallow Riptor, wouldn't Riptor just break out and keep fighting?"

" _Riptor's only 4 years old and yet, already, he's a nearly unstoppable killing machine, driven only by a lust for blood."_ Wiz added.

" **That's one ass kicking toddler!" Boomstick declared.**

" _Interestingly, Riptor has reached a point where the human emotions and reasoning conflict programmed into his brain conflict heavily with his predatory instincts, often confusing him to the blind point of rage and aggression. Leaving him unstable, and bloodthirsty." Wiz added._

"Sound famil-"

"Don't you bother finishing that sentence." Vegeta scowled under his breath.

" **Riptor may look, sound and act like a Velociraptor, but he's really something else entirely. He's twice as big and twice as slow and I don't think Velociraptors could shoot acid. They were awesome enough without it! With a limited amount of combat training, Riptor relies on his Raptor instincts in a fight. Raptors were pack hunters, preferring to plague their victims with stealth, speed and secrecy, though they were no pushovers by themselves. It's been theorized that a velociraptor alone could on their own, they usually just rush their opponent and overpower them with ultra-combos..." Boomstick went off on a long triad of accurate facts.**

 **Velociraptor Instincts**

 **Brutal and Cunning**

 **First Incapacitates Victims, Then Eats Them Alive**

 **Hunted in Packs**

 **Stealthy**

 **Alone, They Rushed and Overpowered Opponents.**

"… **and if "Jurassic Park" has taught us anything, it's that Raptors are clever sons of bitches! Seriously, these things were found to occasionally take on prey bigger than fifty percent of their body mass! Hell, sometimes they'd** _ **eat**_ **chunks of a dinosaur, while it was still alive, before taking off so they wouldn't get killed by it!" He concluded, seeming to actually know a lot about this subject.**

 **Boomstick's Fossil Facts!**

 **First Discovered By Peter Kaisen in the Gobi Desert In 1923**

 **Velociraptor's Were Believed To Only Be 0.5 Meters Tall**

 **However, They Could Grow Up to 6.8 feet long**

 **Average Full-Grown Weight was 33 lbs. (15 KG)**

 **May Have Been Able To Run Roughly 40 mph (60 kph)**

 **Believed to Have Had Feathers**

 **13 or 14 Teeth in Upper Jaw**

 **14 to 15 In Lower Jaw**

 **Tail Kept It Balanced as It Ran**

 **Before you ask, the Raptor's in** _ **Jurassic Park**_ **were more based off of Dineonychus'… Which are also awesome.**

 **Sadly,** _ **Not**_ **Cyborgs…**

"That's… all… correct…" Bulma stated, genuinely shocked that Boomstick knew some much about… well, anything. "Except for the location and who discovered them… but… Wow."

Everyone just stared shocked at the screen that Boomstick had somehow been able to impress Bulma.

"Maybe he's not as dumb as he acts." Gohan mused. "Like it's all some sort of façade?"

"*coughrightherculecough*" Roshi suddenly coughed. Making the world champion shoot him a dirty look.

" _Wow, Boomstick. I didn't know you knew so much about dinosaurs._ " Wiz simply said in amazement. His tine alone spoke volumes, this wasn't normal for Boomstick.

" **Yeah, I always wanted me a pet Raptor. I was gonna call him Barney after I found out what irony was." Bomstick chuckled.**

That comment did get a few laughs from the fighters. The laughter then turned to amazement and slight horror as Riptor stabbed an opponent nearly two dozen times before impaling and throwing the fighter onto the ground.

 _Killer Instinct Announcer: "Supreme victory!"_

Riptor then proceeded to feast on the remains of his prey, making a few of the fighters a bit queasy. The doors closed and Bulma paused the video again.

"Yeah, Riptor's got this." Yamcha stated. "He's faster, stronger, meaner, no way he's gonna lose."

"My gut's telling me that Riptor's got this, but at the same time we thought that Wonder Woman had it in the bag, and we saw how _that_ turned out." Krillin reasoned.

"I think Yoshi might win." Chi-Chi shrugged. "They made it clear that Yoshi was smart enough to somehow learn to drive, while Riptor can't even seem to think straight without going into a blind fury."

"I'm voting for Yoshi because he's _adorable._ " Videl smiled somewhat sheepishly.

"Yoshi!" Marron said happily again.

"I don't want to say brawn is better than brains, but in this case, I think they may be." Gohan nodded. "Riptor can spit acid, and seems to be trained to kill. Yoshi might be tough, but I don't think he'll be able to last against Riptor."

"Meh, I got a good feeling about Yoshi." Tien commented from the back with a shrug.

"Well, let's see what happens!" Mr. Satan declared, and after the doors reopened, it was time for the fight!

" _Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this battle for once and for all!"_ Wiz stated as the music picked up.

" **IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!" Boomstick shouted.**

 **Death Battle**

(*Cues: Overworld Theme - Super Mario World*)

Yoshi is happily dancing when Riptor emerges from a pipe and roars, scaring Yoshi, who begins cowering.

 _ **FIGHT**_!

(*Cues: Yoshi's Island Theme - Super Smash Brothers Melee*)

Riptor begins by attacking Yoshi repeatedly and knocking him back, Riptor unleashes a fury of quick strikes that keep Yoshi unable to fight back. Continuing to use its claws, Riptor refuses to slow down before tail-whipping Yoshi back into a wall. Yoshi collides hard with it and seems momentarily stunned.

Announcer: AWESOME COMBO!

"Damn right!" Vegeta smirked triumphantly.

As Riptor advances, Yoshi throws three eggs at him, but these do very little. If anything, Riptor seems to have a _is that the best you can do?_ Look on his face. Yoshi jumps and flies above Riptor using his flutter kick before ground pounding onto Riptor, then wheeling back and punching Riptor square in the jaw, then bicycle kicking Riptor into the air before launching several more eggs at him. However, while Riptor takes several blows, he quickly lands on his feet and kicks Yoshi back, the attack having done very little to him.

"So, if Yoshi can't hurt Riptor with his physical attacks, he'd better think of something quick then." Roshi mused, watching the dino fight.

Riptor then pauses, as if waiting to see what Yoshi will try next. allowing Yoshi to force out a large egg and throw it at Riptor. The egg shatters a baby Yoshi to appeared.

Baby Yoshi: Yoshi!

"Aww! It's so cute!" Videl cooed.

"That is pretty adorable." Chi-Chi agreed.

"He's so precious!" Bulma added.

Riptor then grabbed the baby Yoshi and bit its head clean off in a single bite.

"NO!" Videl screamed, horrified.

"HAH!" Vegeta laughed, genuinely surprised but finding it amusing all the same.

"Wow." Goten said, stunned. "Riptor's kinda of a monster…"

"Hey, it's a kid's meal." Yamcha said with a smirk. Only to then be hit by Tien. "Ow! Take a joke man!"

Yoshi screams and runs off but is stopped by a Koopa Troopa. He eats the Koopa Troopa and spits him at Riptor, who deflects the shell back towards Yoshi, but Yoshi protects himself with his egg shield. Riptor attacks the shield until it breaks and then proceeds to attack Yoshi some more, performing the claw rake and the drill slash. Yoshi is clearly being pushed to his defensive limits, and most of the attacks are clearly dealing a good amount of damage, as Yoshi is seeming worn out by the struggle, only to suddenly use his tongue and whip Riptor across the face with it. Knocking Riptor back with a surprising amount of force.

 **Announcer: C-C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!**

Yoshi jumps and Ground Pounds Riptor again, and by now, it's clear that Riptor is very, very angry and Yoshi is starting to get tired.

"I think the fight's almost over." Piccolo said. "Neither one can seem to take much more of this constant back and forth."

"Then kick his ass Riptor!" Krillin yelled.

Riptor claws at Yoshi a few more times, but Yoshi managed so punch Riptor directly in the gut and send the beast flying backwards. Riptor digs it's claws into the ground and stops himself before screeching in a horrifying, animalistic. Then spits a deadly ball of acid at Yoshi, who without a second thought, ate the acid created an egg. Riptor seems stunned, as were the Z Fighters.

"W..what?!" Vegeta stuttered, shocked by what just happened, not believing that Yoshi had done what he had done.

"No… He didn't…" Goku said, equally as shocked.

Yoshi then throws the egg at Riptor, the egg shatters, covering her face with acid. Riptor roars in pain and fury as the chemicals burn away at her face, bloody chunks falling off with a disgusting slopping sound. Riptor tries to attack Yoshi again in a desperate attempt to kill the happy-go-luck dino, but Yoshi shoots his tongue out and grabs her, and then proceeded eats her and forces her out as a giant egg. This shocked everyone watching, and to top that level of shock, the egg falls off the cliff that Yoshi is standing next to, Riptor manages to break free, but realizes that is was all too late. Riptor falls down into a pink car with flame patterns on it, the impact and weight of the monster completely destroys it and leaves a bit of the frame with only her legs sticking out.

 **K.O.!**

There was silence for a few moments, then the silence was shattered by…

"NO!" Vegeta shouted. "That's not possible! How the _hell_ did a genetic monster loose to a damn cartoon?!"

"Geez dude, calm down." Krillin said taking a drink. At this point, he had been exposed to so many 'Geet Freaks' as they had started calling them that his anger didn't faze him as much.

"I have to admit, I thought Riptor was going to take it." Piccolo commented, while his tone was low, surprise was still apparent in it. "But, I hadn't considered Yoshi _eating_ acid…"

"Seems like that good feeling payed off." Tien smirked.

"I'm actually not surprised Yoshi won." Chi-Chi thought it over. "Riptor was designed for killing, and also had an issue where it would get into an animalistic fury. Yoshi is smart enough to drive a car, so clearly Yoshi could figure out how to use that anger against the enemy."

"Man, we really suck at predicting these battles." Gohan mused.

"This is only like what? The third one we've watched though? Give it time kid." Roshi replied dismissively.

(*Cues: Alpina Blue - Yoshi's Story*)

" **NOOO, my car!" Boomstick yelled in agony.**

That got a good laugh form most of the fighters. Something about Boomstick suffering made quite a few people happy…

" _Yoshi couldn't physically compete with Riptor's tough and brutal viciousness, but his varied arsenal and mental advantage ultimately produced a winning move." Wiz began with his explanation._

"I can't tell if that was an intentional pun or not. But either way it sucked." Trunks commented flatly.

" **Heh. I see what you did there. But when you look at it, Riptor's a friggin' beast in a fist fight and yes, while Yoshi looks all cute and stuff, he's actually a deadly devouring machine, like my ex-wife!" Boomstick laughed.**

Goten and Trunks laughed, as did Yamcha, Chaoztsu and Roshi, but everyone else was surprised by that. Boomstick had a wife?!

"Boomstick has a wife?!" No. 18 said, her tone flat and clearly in denial.

" _Ex-_ wife." Videl corrected.

"I don't even want to _think_ about that." Piccolo said what everyone was thinking.

" _That raptor mind of Riptor's might be cunning and clever, but tooth and claw can only accomplish so much. While most rivals in Killer Instinct are very vulnerable to acid, due to a lot of them being human. Yoshi's bizarre digestive system rebounded the acid spit, blinding Riptor and leaving him vulnerable." Wiz added matter-of-factly to his explanation._

" **Riptor may be smart but Yoshi can drive cars and compete in the Olympics! show me another dinosaur who can do that!" Boomstick stated as if the matter was settled beyond the shadow of a doubt.**

" _Even with a velociraptor's strong sense of hearing and smell, Riptor's confused and vengeful mind wasn't able to process the change of tactics fast enough. Even so, he was already finished."_

"Seems brains did beat brawn…" Gohan commented, slightly disappointed that Yoshi had won.

" **Even if that conveniently placed cliff hadn't had been there, Riptor would have lost his whole face pretty quick to the acid. He just didn't have the stomach for this dino-mite Dino-Fight!" Boomstick concluded.**

" _What?"_ Wiz asked flatly.

" **I'm clever!"**

"No, you're not." Was said by more than a few people.

" _The winner is Yoshi."_

"Yay!" Marron said in her happy voice, which made No. 18 smile and kiss the top of her head.

"Well, that was awesome." Trunks commented with a grin. "These fights just keep getting better and better!"

"Still, I wonder if there's any fights between martial artists of any kind…" Goku wondered aloud.

" **Next time on Death Battle!" Boomstick announced.**

What appeared to be a boxing ring was shown with an energetic but low guitar riff playing to accompany the image. Text slamming onto the screen reading 'Because YOU demanded it!'

?: I can throw even a raging bull! That is the virtue of muscle!

"Well, there you go Goku." Krillin said aloud.

A man landed in the ring, he was only wearing what looked to be a red speedo, but he was _jacked_. His entire body seemed to bulge and his chest was covered in hair.

Announcer: Here he is folks! The RED CYCLONE!

The man flexed as the crowd went wild. The fighters all looked over to Mr. Satan who just raised a brow at the introduction.

"Work the crowd…" He muttered aloud with a nod of approval.

?: You're gonna regret this in the morning…

Another man jumped into the ring, this man wore green pants but again, no shirt. And similar to the 'Red Cyclone' he also was very muscular, making a few of the men feel inadequate and a few of the women look on in wonder.

?: Hold back if you want, it's your funeral.

The two men ran at one another and jumped, but right when their fists were going to impact with each other, the screen flashed white and showed them frozen in that pose with their names presented below.

Zangief vs Mike Haggar

"Now we're getting to the good stuff!" Goku exclaimed, excited. "One more?"

"Sure." Bulma shrugged when everyone else agreed. "I have to admit, these are pretty interesting. Seeing how others fight and all…"

Now ready to watch two buff dudes beat the crap out of each other, it didn't take long for everyone to settle down for the final episode of the day.

" **Hey! I ain't done yet! There's still some reviews I haven't gotten too yet!"**

Skorch grabbed the non-existent camera and pulled it back down to where he was chilling on the roof.

" **Sorry, but wanted to get to these before I let you all go!"**

 **Opalander –** I do hope they catch up to the episodes they're all in. Anyways, it would be better to stay silent until the time is right to reveal that everyone is fictional.

" **Yeah, for now, I wanna stick to the sidelines. I can't image receiving a package with information on people from another dimension would be… well… easy to comprehend, but all things considered I think they're doing okay. As for the episodes there in? I'm not going in the order that Death Battle did, I'm going to be jumping around a lot, don't expect Goku v Superman or Vegeta v Shadow too soon though… but I won't make you guys wait fifty chapter for it either."**

 **StrongGuy159 –** Cool chapter, continue please.

" **Well… okay. But only because you said please! And uh… because like nearly fifty people have favorited and followed this. Seriously, holy crap I was not expecting this much…"**

 **Magical Fan18** \- Hmm, good attempt at this DB. I think you should make it a surprise for the Z-Fighters when they get to those episodes. Kinda hope you can change or edit the TMNT Death Battle royal as that is my least favorite for obvious reasons. Maybe have the each of the Turtles or just Leonardo face an opponent of equal skill and strength. I would like the chapter after the next one to be the Death Battle of Mike Haggar vs Zangief as I bet the DBZ group would love that death battle match.

" **Now there's an idea. Give Raph, Donnie and Mikey they're own death battles? What dou you all think? If you think yes, who should they fight? Anyhow, since so many of you asked for it, the next fight is Zangief Vs Haggar! Once again, I wanna take a moment and thank you all. In less than a week, this story has gotten nearly 100 followers. Every time I go to check… stuff. There's always a new 'This person has followed this story' or 'This person has favorited this story!' or a review saying 'Love the story, here's some stuff!' You have no idea how happy I am to see those messages. Heck, this chapter may have come out a day or two ago if it wasn't for all the new reviews I was stopping to read! Also, you may have noticed a few things… fleshed out so to say. I love ScrewAttack, I really do. And I love Death Battle, so I wanted to add a little more where I can so it dosen't seem like I'm completely stealing their stuff. Also, it makes the battles cooler. Also, if you didn't see your review in here, it'll probably show up in the next chapter! Unless it's just requests, please know I read EVERY review though and appreciate all of em! So, enjoy the rest of your day guys, I think there's a video of Vegeta playing Hitman 2 out… Imma go watch that! See ya soon!"**

Partway through the video, Skorch looked up at the non-existent camera once again.

" **Oh yeah, I re-edited this chapter to add some more commentary of both parts and to change the format so hopefully we don't get in trouble. Thanks to MrGoodyTwoShoes and a few others for letting me know about that so I don't wind up in a heap of trouble and you all lose this story!"**

Taking a quick drink, Skorch sighed and cracked his neck.

" **One other thing. The next battle? Zangeif and Haggar? I haven't started it. I'm still working on my other stories, and I'm taking a few days off because, well, Christmas. If you don't know what to do while I'm away, check out my other stories. I think you might enjoy em'. Anyhow, see you later, Merry Christmas, and if I don't see you until then, Happy New Year."**


	3. Zangief Vs Mike Haggar

As the fighters settled down for the final battle of the day, Vegeta was thinking over the fighters they had seen so far. He had to admit, the different fighting styles seemed fascinating, the Amazonian training seemed similar to the training he had, and wondered if there was some way they could see what they go through in order to train, so they could try it themselves. Goku mentioned wanting want to focusing on his Ki attacks, trying to replicate some of Akuma's attacks, sans the 'Soul Destroying' part. While he wouldn't admit it, this one fight intrigued him the most out of the four they had seen so far. The previous fighters seemed to rely on magic and technology to overpower and dethrone their opponents, but this one seemed to be much more about physical combat, something the Prince of the Sayians was very interested in seeing. He also came to the conclusion that if he was ever going to be able to determine who would win a fight, he couldn't just go off of brute strength or sheer tenacity. Like a true warrior, everything had to be considered. Bulma on the other hand was still thinking back to the old man who had brought this to her in the first place, coupled with Goku and Vegeta's stories about Jared and some sort of mystical figure named Scorch, she felt… Uneasy. Sure, their lives involved mystical fighters who could turn into super-beings, energy attacks which could level planets, and a giant pink monster which was currently hanging out with them, but there was something about the idea that other dimensions entirely, with creatures that could snuff them out as easily as they'd get a drink of water that left her nervous. The one thing she had counteracting this fear was that the old man didn't seem to be that kind of being, much rather wanting to help them. And according to Goku, Scorch was a laid-back choco-holic who just wanted to talk rather than kill, kind of like a non-violent version of Majin Buu…

"You guys alright?" Gohan asked, seeing the thoughtful looks in their faces.

"What? Oh, I'm fine honey." Bulma replied dismissively, and Vegeta seemed to come back down to earth. Shaking his head and nodding in agreement. Hitting 'Play' the episode began with the always awesome guitar riff showing the Death Battle Logo.

" _Capcom will go down in history for creating some of the deadliest warriors who have ever thrown a punch, but only a few can ever compare to these hulking Leviathans of strength."_ Wiz said, getting right to the point as the camera pulled back, revealing a vast array of different fighters. Some of the more noticeable ones were a small kid in all blue with an odd helmet and a canon for an arm, a man in a white gi and red headband, a woman with bat wings, green hair and something else quite noticeable… but finally, the two fighters in today's battle appeared. _"While they've never officially met, they're rivalry is legendary."_

" **Mike Haggar, the Mayor-Elect of Kicking Ass." Boomstick said.** Followed by an image of a shirtless, muscular man in green pants with a belt-suspender over his left shoulder.

" _And Zangief, Russia's Red Cyclone." Wiz added._ Followed by an image of the other man with a Mohawk, beard, several scars on his body, and a red wrestling suit.

"So, we've got a Mayor fighting a Russian." Mr. Satan spoke. "Wasn't there a movie with a similar premise?"

"Yeah, but the dude wasn't mayor, just a boxer." Roshi replied.

"Ah."

"But more importantly, it seems to be a match of pure strength!" Goku exclaimed excitedly.

" **He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick."**

" _And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to figure out who would win… A Death Battle."_

 **Mike Haggar**

(*Cues: Muscle Bomber/Saturday Night Slam Masters - Mike Haggar (Original CPS1 Arcade Version*)

" **In this corner, standing at six foot seven and weighing in at 266 pounds, 30 of which is for his badass 'stache – Mike Haggar!"** Boomstick announced like a typical wrestling announcer as Mike Haggar grabbed a man and piledrived him into the ground.

 **Mike Haggar**

 **Full Name: Michael Duncan Haggar**

 **Nationality: American (Scottish Background)**

 **Height: 6'7"**

 **Weight: 266 LBS**

 **Has A Daughter He Would Decimate Entire Street Gangs To Save**

 **Mustache Is 100% Badass (Mr. Satan agreed with the last two points)**

" _Michael Duncan Haggar began his journey as a professional wrestler at Slam Masters and a 'Champion Street Fighter'."_ Wiz explained. _"Pretty much that means he was cracking skulls both in the ring and on the streets. Eventually, he turned his attention to the streets of his home, Metro City. What had once been a thriving city was now desolated and overrun with gang violence and corruption."_

The fighters watched, slightly disheartened at the sight of how truly depressing Metro City was. True to Wiz' analysis, gang were breaking into stores and homes, attacking innocents on the street, and making life a living hell for everyone.

"Why do you think people do such horrible things?" Videl asked, saddened.

"Some people do it out of desperation, some do it out of anger, and some do it just for fun." Tien reasoned, slightly agitated.

" **So, Mike did the most logical thing… Become the Mayor of Metro City! Then he decided to deal with all this crime, and where most other politicians would just create new laws or sit around on their asses all day doing nothing of value, Mike took matters into his own hands… Literally."**

Everyone watched as Mike grabbed a street thug, then proceeded to slam him into a brick wall, leaving the thug dazed. Mike then grabbed him by the leg and threw him full force into several other members before jumping and elbow-diving onto them.

" **Too bad there aren't more badasses in office…"**

"True." Trunks agreed.

"What do you think would happen if either of our dads got into office?" Goten asked aloud.

"The world would be destroyed." Piccolo flatly answered almost immediately. "No questions about it."

"What makes you say that?" Goku asked, while he wasn't interested in politics, he didn't think would be _that_ bad.

"The second someone said something that sounded like a challenge, Vegeta would probably kill everyone, hell, the only way he'd step down is if the government decided to nuke us all… and then you'd kill all of them for threatening you."

"You really think I'd be that aggressive against a force far weaker to…" Vegeta began with a retort but trailed off as he began to remember a few things that had happened.

"And as for Goku, you'd be in there for two days. Max." Piccolo continued. "You'd be on board at first, then when you found out you can't just fight people to deal with problems, you'd quit and we'd all wind up right back here."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Goku conceded with a shrug. "Too bad there aren't political systems that settle their differences through physical combat. If there were. Then their leaders would be the strongest there were, and they'd probably be better leaders."

"It's rare to find someone who's physically and mentally strong and also isn't corrupt to their core." Yamcha dryly added.

"True." Vegeta nodded, he knew probably better than anyone what it was like to have a corrupt leader. "Or is a puppet for someone else."

" _Mike Haggar is a former Professional American Wrestler who specializes in grabs, holds, twists, and quick strikes to disorient and overpower his opponent. Leaving them open to either being choked out or being thrown."_ Wiz stated as footage of Mike taking on another man in a ring played, showing him grabbing a man and pinning him to the ground, then picking him up and slamming him onto the ground, dropping himself.

"Now there's a man who knows what he's doing." Mr. Satan remarked. "He clearly knows what he's doing if he's able to pull off a sitout full nelson atomic drop."

"…are you making that up?" Android 18 asked, not sure if what the wrestler had said was real, or was some sort of move the Z Fighters made up.

"No, it's very real. You grab someone from behind and bring them up before driving them tailbone-first into the mat. In some circuit's it's considered illegal, and it's easy to hurt yourself while doing it as you yourself have to drop to the ground. I've known a few fighters who hurt themselves trying that move on someone who far outweighed them."

"Did that ever happen to you?" Android 18 asked.

"Once or twice, you got to stick the landing, that's the main concern." Mr. Satan replied.

" **He's also of Scottish background and damn proud of it! And why wouldn't he be? The Scottish are not only known for their sheer tenacity and relentless ness in war, but to them, throwing** _ **telephone poles**_ **is a pastime!" Boomstick added in his energetic way. "He's even got a Scottish flag at his gym!"**

" _And at least he dosen't wear one of those skirts…" Wiz added._

 **American Wrestling Moves**

 **Suplex**

 **Holds (Camel Clutch, Crossface, Headsiccors, STF, ect)**

 **Twists (Can be used to throw enemies into the air)**

 **Quick Strikes**

 **Submissions**

 **Tie-Ups**

 **Armlocks**

 **Armbar**

" _It's also believable that he has trained in Scottish Backhold Wrestling, which oddly enough focused on bear hugging your opponent, followed by maintaining your power while throwing theirs off hilt. Thankfully, at least he dosen't wear one of those skirts…" Wiz added._

 **Scottish Backhold Wrestling**

 **Much More Focused On Pure Strength and Balance Rather Than Technique (Goku and Vegeta seemed interested at that)**

 **Also Focused on Pressure and Grappling To Keep Opponents Disoriented**

 **Men Wear Kilts With Their Clan Tartans On Them While Fighting (Goten and Trunks laughed at the 'skirts')**

 **No Safety Equipment Used During Matches (Chi-Chi didn't like this and shot Goku a look that said: "No.")**

 **Moves Often Involved Dropping One's Opponent Onto The Ground In A Body Slam**

" **Wiz, kilts were a sign of loyalty and strength." Boomstick groaned, speaking to Wiz as if** _ **Wiz didn't know something.**_ **This surprised everyone watching, but then again, Boomstick had shown bursts of intelligence before. "Highlanders wore them as far back as the sixteenth century and used them to conceal weapons and to make it so they could move faster on the battlefield. Above all, they were a sign of one's Clan, and in some cases, Royalty."**

" _Who are you and what have you done with Boomstick?" Wiz flatly asked._

"And can he stay?" Videl added, hopefully.

There was an audible belch followed by the sound of a beer being opened.

" **What was that?" Boomstick asked.**

" _Never mind…" Wiz muttered._

" **Mike's also got an awesome set of special moves, ranging from Suplexes to Back Flip Drops to Body Splashes, to his own personal invention, the Spinning Clothesline Lariat, and fearsome and badass move that will ensure anyone close to it will be making their dentists** _ **very**_ **happy in the near future." Boomstick continued with listing off Haggar's moves.**

"You're gonna try those, aren't you?" Gohan asked his father, already knowing the answer.

"Yup!" Goku replied with a smile. "New ways to fight means new ways to win!"

"Not exactly, but I get what you're going for." Yamcha shrugged.

 **Notable Moves**

 **Suplex**

 **Piledriver**

 **Pipe Smash**

 **Back Flip Drop**

 **Body Splash**

 **Spinning Clothesline Lariat**

" _And when Zangief copied his Spinning Clothesline Lariat, he turned right around and copied Zangief's spinning piledriver, so… I guess they're even?" Wiz continued where Boomstick left off._

"I've gonna have to try that…" Mr. Satan mused, watching Haggar perform a spinning piledriver, launching himself into the air and then slamming into the ground.

"Hey, let's give it a shot later." Goku replied with a smile, before fist-bumping him.

" **On top of** _ **all**_ **that, when Mike's not overpowering opponents with sheer manliness, his weapon of choice is a steel pipe, perfect for bashing skulls up close or throwing ling distances. C'mon! He's a mayor that kicks ass and recycles!"**

" _Even after being elected, Mike Haggar continued his rigorous training, never letting himself get out of prime fighting shape." Wiz stated._

" **BY PILEDRIVING SHARKS!" Boomstick shouted, shocking everyone as Mike Haggar indeed piledriveing a shark into the ground.**

"Don't any of you _DARE_ think about trying that!" Chi-Chi suddenly scolded pretty much everyone, but was mainly looking at Goten and Trunks.

"You gotta piledrive bears to get any sort of result!" Roshi added.Making Chi-Chi angrily glare at him and most of the fighters laugh, Roshi however just shrugged in a 'Wat'cha gonna do?' way.

" _From the looks of it, this happens to be a Bull Shark, one of the deadliest known sharks, they can grow up to eleven feet long and weigh over five hundred pounds." Wiz explained in his scientific way, as a diagram of a shark appeared with a chart._

 **Bull Shark**

 **Most Commonly Found in Africa, But Has Been Found Wherever There's Warm Water**

 **Very Aggressive, Far More Violent Than Most Sharks**

 **Can Survive In Fresh Water**

 **Can Grow to Nearly Eleven Feet**

 **Tends To Swim In Shallow Waters**

" _Piledriveing these beasts shows Mike's Scottish Backhold Style as he's able to hold them still against their thrashes, which are believed to be powerful enough to snap bones, as he drives them into the ground."_

" **But aside from being an ass-kicking Mayor, he's also an ass-kicking father! So, there was this gang called the 'Mad Gears' and they were all like "Hey, we wanna do illegal stuff." And Mike was all like "Fuck off!" so Mad Gear went, "Okay. We're kidnapping your daughter." And Mike responded with: "Then I'm gonna fuck every last one of you up!" and proceeded to do that. Brutalizing his way through the entire gang to save his daughter!"**

Everyone watched as Mike seemed to be in a stand-off with a man wearing an orange shirt with huge shoulders and blue pants wielding two sais.

Mike: Just you and me Sodom.

Sodom: You cost me everything! My gang, my followers, my honour!

"What kind of asshole kidnaps a kid and then claims he has honour?" Bulma asked miffed. "Isn't that kind of hypocritical?"

"Something tells me this guy never _had_ honour to begin with." Trunks commented, clearly thinking that 'Sodom' was pathetic.

Mike: What the _hell_ do you know about honour?! You're not even Japanese! And do you really think that kidnapping and extortion brings that!?

Sodom: You are and old man and a fool. This place shall be your resting place!

Sodom twirled his Sais around before taking a fighting stance, Mike however just face palmed.

Mike: Right, because you're _so terrifying._ You haven't done anything right since this all began! You even messed up the kanji on your shirt!

Sodom paused and then looked down at his shirt. The fighters took one look at it and realized he had messed that up and they all lost it, laughing uncontrollably at his idiocy.

"HE DID!" Roshi laughed.

"OH SHENRON! IF THAT HAPPENED TO ME I'D WELCOME DEATH!" Vegeta howled uncontrollably. It was odd to see the normally scowling fighter laughing, but it made everyone else laugh even harder.

"HOW CAN HE BE THAT STUPID!?" Krillin laughed. "C'mon! I've dealt with some stupid criminals during my time as a cop, but that's ridiculous!"

"I… that's unbelievable…" Tien shook his head with a smirk on his face. "How do you screw up that badly?"

Sodom: I…er…uh… ENOUGH! Surrender now, or your daughter dies!

Mike's eyes widened as he saw his daughter being held to the ground with weapons pointed at her. Her left eye was bruised and she had some blood around her mouth. She seemed to have put up a struggle, but she was still beaten down. Mike's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he gripped his pipe.

"Oh boy…" Mr. Satan huffed. "That's the ticket…"

"Well, that's how you piss someone off." Videl rolled her eyes, knowing this wasn't going to end well for Sodom.

And as if to prove her point, Sodom suddenly had Mike's pipe thrown into his face, cracking his nose. Sodom stepped back clutching his face, as he yelled in pain. Mike rushed forward and grabbed Sodom before jumping and slamming Sodom into the ground. The other Mad Gear Gang Members watched in shock as Sodom spun around and got up, drawing his Sais and swung them towards Mike, who side-stepped them and grabbed Sodom's left hand and twisted it. There was another sickening _'Crack!'_ and some of those watching winced as Sodom's cries of pain were cut off by Mike elbowing him in the jaw. Sodom growled and kicked Mike in the leg, making him fall to one knee, but then punched Sodom right in the gut, making him double over in pain, he then grabbed Sodom's head in a guillotine, preparing to kill him.

Cody: Hold on man! You don't want to kill him!

Mike: Why?! Why should I let this asshole live?!

"So, someone in prison can kill him?" Yamcha shrugged, not seeing why Mike should spare Sodom.

"Because he can't be a mayor and a murderer?" 18 retorted, stating the obvious.

Cody: You _beat_ him! He's done, he's going to jail and any respect he ever had is gone. Killing him is the same as letting him win.

"How much does anyone wanna bet if he spares him the Sodom will try and kill him immediately?" Goku asked rather passé, remembering a time when sparing an enemy led to him being attacked moments later.

Mike growled, then let Sodom go. He fell to the floor and gasped for air. Mike looked to the other gang members who all looked disgusted with Sodom and began walking away, dropping their weapons and some pulling their bandanas off, trampling them as they left.

 _Wiz: Despite his rigorous training and determination to protect those he loves, Mike hasn't been able to sustain his training due to his job as mayor. Because of this, Haggar tends to use fighting moves from an older time and hasn't been able to train against many other wrestlers. While his move set could be seen as 'outdated' to some, it can't be argued that it's no less effective than it was when Mike began his journey." Wiz explained as more footage of Haggar taking on thugs was shown._

"Hm. That could be his downfall." Gohan mused. "I'm not saying his moves are unreliable, and we still need to see who this 'Zangief' guy is, but if Haggar had to prioritize work over training, he could be at a disadvantage."

"You got a good point kid." Roshi nodded.

"At least _some_ people are willing to put responsibilities before training…" Chi-Chi muttered, casting a side glance to Goku, who seemed completely oblivious.

" **But damn if it still dosen't work!" Boomstick concluded.**

 _Announcer: Mike Haggar, the candidate who puts PEOPLE first!_

Mike then yelled angrily and punched a bald eagle that was perched on his arm, obliterating it and leaving only a few feathers.

"Oh." Android 18 remarked, slightly taken aback by that.

 **Zangief**

The doors closed and everyone decided to keep watching. This time, a tall, muscular man wearing wresting trunks appeared. He seemed abnormally ripped, with veins noticeable everywhere. He seemed ever more ripped than Roshi's Max Power form.

" _Standing at seven feet tall and three-hundred-and-fifty-pounds, the Russian Beast known as Zangief is one of the strongest and heaviest combatants on the Street Fighter circuit." Wiz began his introduction as the fighters got a good look at Zangief._

" **And as a testament to his manliness, check out that shin hair!" Boomstick added as they saw that yes indeed, Zangief had hair covering his shins, sticking out of his boots.**

 **Zangief**

 **Full Name: Zangief…**

 **Height: 7'0"**

 **Weight: 350-400 (Depends On Game)**

 **Nationality: Russian**

 **Professional Wrestler**

 **Icon To Soviet Russia**

 **Fights With A Teenaged Girl Named Rainbow Mika**

" _Zangief, much like Haggar, began as a professional wrestler who specialized in pushing and pulling techniques to throw his opponents off balance. He prefers being up close and personal to his opponents rather than fighting from afar."_

" **Wait… What's his last name?" Boomstick suddenly asked, drawing attention to the fact that Zangief had no last name.**

" _Well… It… Jocelyn couldn't find it…." Wiz admitted sheepishly._

" **What the hell?! Why the hell are we paying that damn intern for if she can't even do her damn job!?" Boomstick exclaimed, slightly angered.**

"Who's Jocelyn?" Goten asked.

"I think she's their intern." Buu replied. "At least, that's what they've implied.

" _ **Fuck you Boomstick! Capcom never revealed it!" An angered woman's voice called from off screen.**_

" **Get back to work!" Boomstick barked back.**

" _ **Go suck your mother's cu-"**_

The adult's eyes twitched as the screen suddenly cut to static with the words, _We're experiencing technical difficulties, we'll be right back!_ Appearing above an image of two chibi people. One of them had white hair and a lab coat with a robotic arm and the other one wore a red plaid vest with a can in his hand. They seemed to be looking at a destroyed computer as some cheery music played. Thankfully, the kids seemed to have missed what was being said.

"What were they trying to say?" Trunks asked confused.

"Anyone answer's that, I'll break your neck." Vegeta said aloud almost immediately.

"Aw, c'mon dad! It can't have been _that_ bad!" Trunks insisted.

"Kid, there's some things you don't want to know. This is one of them." Vegeta replied.

"But-"

"No."

"Aww…"

Finally, the screen cut back to Zangief fighting a man in a white gi.

" _Why the fuck do I put up with this…" Wiz muttered audibly. Chi-Chi bristled slightly but knew that she wouldn't win any arguments in this case. "Wait a second… Is this thing… Agh! Uh… Zan… Zangief also specializes in Sambo, a form created as a mixture of wrestling and marital arts. It incorporates tactics from Vikings, Tartars and other deadly warriors."_

"Oof, I know what that's like…" Mr. Satan muttered. "Believe me, you always wanna make sure the camera's off before you let your true feelings out about anything. If you don't, than it can be… awkward… to say the least."

"Is that why you don't have any Canadian fans?" Videl asked, and her dad seemed to react to the question. His eyes darting around nervously.

"I… uh… um… Sambo! I'm glad more wrestlers than just me know about it! Heh, heh…" He finally spoke again.

"You don't know what it is, do you?" Krillin asked.

"I'll give you fifty bucks to stop talking." Mr. Satan muttered.

"Done."

 **Sambo**

 **Abbreviation For SAM** **ozashchita** **B** **ez** **O** **ruzhiya, Which Literally Translates To "Self Defense Without Weapons"**

 **Developed In The 1920's**

 **Mix of Wrestling and Martial Arts to Form a New Style (Vegeta, Roshi and Goku were interested in this.)**

 **Uses Tactics From Vikings, Tartars and Golden Horde**

 **Grappling, Groundwork, Throws and Submissions Prioritized**

 **No Leglocks or Chokeholds**

"Er… huh…" Roshi muttered, as if realizing something. The colour from his face seemed to drain somewhat as well.

"What?" Piccolo asked, noticing the change in the old man's face.

"That… That's also a really racist slang term…" Roshi hissed under his breath. Thankfully, only Tien and Piccolo seemed to hear it and they both raised their brows in surprise but thankfully said nothing.

" _There may not be any chokeholds or leg holds, but his groundworks, grappling moves and submissive attacks are second to none!" Wiz concluded._

"Hey, when this is done we should try that!" Goku said excitedly.

"Some of this seems familiar, I think Friza had us train in a way similar to this…" Vegeta mused. "You think there's a book on this or something?"

"There's the internet." Gohan simply replied matter-of-factly.

" **Ugh… What did I miss?" Boomstick groaned, as if he had left the room or was knocked out. "Aye, anyhow. Zangief's more notable moves include his legendary Double Lariat, his Atomic Suplex and a wickedly powerful backhand called the Banishing Flat, it's so powerful it can destroy or deflect attacks made of pure energy! And Zangief developed this specifically to deal with projectiles. ZANGIEF. HATES. PROJECTILES." Boomstick put plenty of emphasis on the last three words.**

"Agreed." Buu and Mr. Satan nodded as they took drinks.

 **Special Moves**

 **Double Lariat (Copied From Mike Haggar)**

 **Flying Power Bomb**

 **Atomic Suplex (This interested Mr. Satan)**

 **Body Splash**

 **Banishing Flat (Goku and Krillin wondered if this was possible to learn, as it could prove to be effective if fighting someone with Ki abilities)**

 **Spinning "Screw" Piledriver**

The fighters watched Zangief's moves being used on an assortment of fighters, and they all seemed very effective, with his opponents being launched away, beaten into the ground or tossed out of the ring.

"What kind of vitamins is this guy taking?" Krillin couldn't help but ask aloud.

"I'd be amazed if he _didn't_ use steroids…" Android 18 added, still amazed by Zangief's almost inhuman strength.

" _But Zangief's signature move is the spinning piledriver, which he learned after getting caught in a cyclone while piledriveing a bear." Wiz stated as if this was no big deal._

"WHAT!?" Was collectively shouted, tones ranging from shock, to disbelief, to amazement, to 'I'm _so_ trying that later!'.

"No. No! NO!" Bulma said shaking her head and slashing her hands through the air. "That's it! I've seen a _LOT_ of weird things in my life, but THAT is not possible!"

"Really? THAT is where you draw the line?" Vegeta asked skeptically. "You see people shooting energy beams and coming back to life, all while fighting aliens _on the regular_ and THAT is too much for you to believe?"

"As much as I can't believe I'm saying this, Vegeta's right." Android 18 commented. "I mean, my brother and I are androids and your son came back from the future to fight a bug creature that drains the life out of people. What's so hard to believe about piledriveing a bear into a cyclone?"

"Because… because… because it's all too damn convenient." Bulma finally admitted, seeming to get a grip on what she was trying to say. "I'm not saying he can't perform a move called a spinning piledriver, and I'm not saying he can't wrestle a bear, but fighting a bear _and_ getting caught in a hurricane which _just so happened_ to launch him in a way that taught him a new fighting move just seems… unbelievable."

"Yeah, as believable as a wrestler defeating Cell…" Piccolo muttered under his breath with a hint of scorn.

"Something tells me she's about to be proven wrong." Goten mused to Trunks.

"Oh, definitely." Trunks nodded in agreement.

Everyone watched as two figures suddenly flew out of a cyclone, one of them being a bear and one of them being… Zangief. The Russian fighter grabbed the bear and then piledrove it into the ground before, making a huge impact. After a few moments of silence, Zangief stood up and looked around shocked.

Zangief: Wow… Alright then…

"But…" Bulma wanted to say something, and everyone looked to her to see what she was going to say. "…forget it…" She finally muttered.

" **That might be one of the most badass things I've ever heard!" Boomstick exclaimed.**

"Definitely!" Goten exclaimed in amazement.

"I feel like I've been doing this all wrong…" Goku said a bit wearily, feeling inadequate for some reason.

"That was both unbelievably stupid, yet also kind of amazing." Tien commented.

"How did he not get torn to shreds in the cyclone?" Buu asked, scratching his head. "His fortitude is most impressive."

" _Actually, wrestling bears is part of Zangief's training, and apparently he's done it since he was a kid. He claims to wrestle grizzly bears, but that's probably wrong because they aren't native to Russia. More likely he wrestles Ussuri brown bears which… well, to be blunt, are usually twice the size of grizzly bears and can weigh up to nearly a ton." Wiz continued as images of the snarling beast were shown, with a chart showing the height, weight and claw length of the bear._

 **Ussuri Brown Bears**

 **Up to 1500 lbs**

 **Twice As Large As Grizzly Bears**

 **Rarely In Packs, Preferring Isolation**

 **Feed On Siberian Tigers (this shocked and slightly horrified some of the fighters)**

 **Mostly Vegetarians Though**

 **Oddly Relaxed Around People, Having Been Recorded Walking Right Up To Them And Not Harming Them**

 **One Of The Largest Bear Types**

 **Zangief Occasionally Wrestles Polar Bears**

" **HOLY SHIT! He piledrived one of those things into a tornado?!" Boomstick exclaimed in amazement, summarizing most of what the fighters were thinking.**

"HA! Told you!" Roshi laughed.

"Wait, I thought bears mostly ate meat." Goten said, confused.

"They've omnivores, but some species of bears are known for eating more plants than they do meat." Chi-Chi explained. "While it wasn't a Ussuri, a bear did come near when I was young…" Everyone now turned and looked at her, shocked. "What? Have I not told you about this?"

"No." Was collectively stated.

"Oh… well, when I was young, I was out in the woods and a black bear began following me. I didn't notice it at first but eventually it sort of cornered me in a clearing surrounded by fallen trees. I didn't know what to do so I panicked, which in turn startled it."

"What happened?" Bulma asked, shocked at this.

"I dropped my bag and it took my lunch, then left. It must've smelled the meat I had and thought I was trying to feed it." Chi-Chi sheepishly answered. "It didn't seem like it wanted to hurt me and left after it got done eating. I didn't see it as I left either."

"Wow…"

"Mom… why didn't you ever tell us about that?" Gohan asked, surprised.

"I guess it never came up." She replied with a shrug. "But for your own safety don't _any_ of you go out and try and fight one of them, or any type of bear for that matter!"

"You really think a bear cold prove a challenge to us?" Vegeta replied cockily, his sense of arrogance and strength clearly showing.

"It can tear your face off in less than three seconds." Chi-Chi shot back, and Vegeta didn't reply.

" _Actually, fighting bears is perfect for his Russian Wrestling style." Wiz proceeded to explain. "It forces them off balance and allows Zangief to have control over his opponent, something which he prioritizes in a fight."_

" **And despite looking like someone who'd break your neck if you look at him wrong, Zangief is the exact opposite." Boomstick remarked. "He's a kind and good-natured man. He apparently has a good sense of humor and is unflinching in his loyalty to his country. Despite what you might be thinking, and despite his portrayal in the movies, he's not a villain. Hell, he even joined a tournament run by a terrorist organization to prove to a bunch of school children that not only did he still have his groove, but that they too could be fighters like him one day."**

Kid #1: Hey… that's the bad guy from the tv!

The fighters saw (and then started laughing) at a picture of Zangief with a purple-skinned man in a headlock, giving the camera a thumbs-up.

Kid #2: Awesome! Nobody beats the red cyclone! He's the best!

"Aw… that's really sweet." Videl smiled at the scene.

"Yeah, sometimes the best fans are the kids, the actions you take can leave a big impact on their lives." Mr. Satan reminisced on some of the fans he had met.

"Like being a pathological liar?" Tien muttered to Piccolo who rolled his eyes in agreement.

" _Well, Zangief puts his country above all, and is fiercely loyal to it. Always fighting for the honor of his homeland rather than any form of personal gain. He's frequently been hired by the President to be the official fighter representative for the country." Wiz continued with his facts as images of Zangief and a man who they assumed was the president appeared._

"We need one of those." Goku commented.

" _However, despite his extreme strength and durability, Zangief is somewhat dimwitted, much more a follower than a leader, a brute forcer than a strategist. He prefers instinct over reason."_

"Sound familiar?' Gohan remarked, looking over to his dad.

"Yeah, yeah…" Goku sighed sheepishly.

" **All the more reason to get the hell out of his way, though!" Boomstick quickly added as Zangief jumped into a ring and the crowd went wild.**

Zangief: My iron body is invincible! So, beware!

The doors then closed and Bulma paused the video.

"This one's pretty hard to predict if I'm being honest." She remarked. "Mike seems to have the advantage through more tactful moves, but Zangief seems to be physically stronger."

"Well, in the case of Rouge and Wondy, it didn't matter who was stronger, just whose moves were better." Roshi mused. "But if I had to guess, I'd say Mike's got this one."

"If Zangief can piledrive bears and survive cyclones and yet Mike can only piledrive bull sharks, Zangief should be able to endure any of his attacks, and be able to return them with twice the force." Goku explained his thought and more than a few of the fighters looked a little shocked by his sudden rational thought.

"Kakarot's right." Vegeta finally nodded. "Can't believe I just said that… but Zangief probably has the advantage due to his prolonged training and endurance. Didn't they say that Mike had to stop training due to his job?"

"But like they said, Zangief's a man who relies on brute force, Mike seems to strategize as he fights." Krillin countered. "Plus, Mike has his pipe, and while I'm not saying that'll tip the scales in any way, Zangief does hate projectiles, it could keep him distracted long enough for Mike to rush him."

"I'm with Krillin on this one." Trunks nodded in agreement.

The rest weighed their options and reasons for believing it would go one way or another, and in the end, there was a decent split between votes of Zangief and votes for Haggar. Unlike Akuma and Shang Tsung or even Boba Fett, both fighters were likeable, they both seemed to have a strong sense of justice and a drive to fight for a good purpose. Now more than anything, they wanted to know who was going to win.

" _Alright, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all." Wiz declared._

" **IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!" Boomstick yelled.**

The doors then closed then re-opened, showing metro city. Zangief was walking down the street with his red cloak on, seeming to cast glances around at the city. He seemed somewhat disappointed with it all. Meanwhile, Mike Haggar was walking towards him in a green suit, giving him and odd look, as if unsure if this man was a threat or just a passer-by. The two passed by one another, time seeming to slow as they looked to one another but seemed to keep walking. After a few more steps, they both stopped, seeming to look forward, but clearly somehow looking back.

Mike: Who are you? You with the Mad Gears?

Zangief: I do not know of these… Mad Gears you speak of. I am the Red Cyclone from Russia.

Mike: Well what brings you all the way out here Cyclone?

Zangief: I have heard stories of man from Highlands who protects this city with his bare fists. To do that he must be a man of great strength.

Mike: You some sort of hitman here to kill him?

Zangief: Hitman!? You disgrace me with such accusations, you should learn to hold your tongue!

"Oh boy, here they go…" Trunks muttered, rolling his eyes.

"At least they sort of have a reason to fight, I guess." Chi-Chi thought it over.

Mike: Sorry pal, didn't mean nothing by it. It's just you can't be too careful these days, what with the gang infestations and the threats of Shadaloo everywhere you go…

Zangief: Da, that is true.

"Are they going to fight or talk?!" Vegeta suddenly exclaimed, a little annoyed they weren't fighting yet.

Zangief: It is sad though, that city can have such a pitiful leader that common thugs can simply seize control.

Mike's eyes twitched noticeably in anger at that remark, but he seemed to be doing his best to keep his composure nonetheless.

Mike: Huh… Well, considering the state of Russia until 91, perhaps it's better to be free yet somewhat chaotic than crime free but living in a borderline dictatorship.

"Ooohh… That _hurt."_ Yamcha grimaced.

"That should get this fight going." Bulma commented, before taking a drink

Zangief yelled in anger and tore his cloak off, tossing it to the side.

Zangief: YOU SPEAK OF FREEDOM WHEN THE STREETS RUN WITH THE BLOOD OF THE INNOCENT!? YOU ARE AS WEAK MINDED AS THE LEADER OF THE HELLHOLE!

Mike: YOU WANT THE LEADER? WELL, YOU'RE TALKING TO HIM DRAGO!

Announcer: FIGHT!

"Let's go Haggar!" Videl cheered.

Mike replied by flexing and promptly tearing his suit apart, leaving only his suspender and pants. Some of the fighters (and the women) were impressed by this sudden display of pure strength.

"I've gotta talk to Janice about getting an outfit I could do that with…" Mr. Satan mused.

The two ran towards one another and grabbed one another in a hold, both trying to maintain balance and overpower their opponent.

"Now kiss!" Goten called, making Roshi and a few others laugh. Only to notice that Zangief and Haggar were staring each other directly in the eyes. "Wait. Are they actually gonna-"

Before Goten could finish his question, Zangief yelled and threw Haggar behind him, Mike however spun in the air and landed like an Olympic gymnast before going on the defensive as Zangief shot forward and began unleashing his fearsome fists at the mayor. However, Mike was able to block Zangief's attacks and even delivered a harsh gut punch for the Russian's troubles before grabbing him and piledriveing him onto the sidewalk. The mayor then brought his fists down onto Zangief's head, but the Russian took the blow and countered with a powerful uppercut to Mike's jaw, making him take a few steps back and quickly regain his surroundings. Zangief then used his double lariat but Mike merely ducked and grabbed Zangief by the leg, flipping him into the ground and then hitting _him_ with his own double lariat.

"Oh, the painful irony…" Android 18 smirked.

Zangief was taking hit after hit after hit from the move and when Mike stopped, not only did Zangief seem disoriented, above all he and Mike both seemed shocked.

Mike/Zangief: How did you…

Not waiting for an answer, Zangief jumped forward once again, he grabbed Mike and then performed two Suplexes in a row, before pulling off a signature spinning piledriver, sending Mike flying off screen, groaning in pain. Zangief just laughed.

Zangief: I am a steel pillar of strength! You are but a sparrow's egg!

Mike groaned and noticed someone had left several led pipes lying around on the ground. Without missing a beat, he grabbed one and hurtled it full force at the still laughing Zangief who was smacked right in the face with it, making an audible _Clang!_

"Ooohh…" Several of the fighters groaned, feeling the impact of the pipe as Zangief stood there, as if he was frozen suddenly. Only for him to growl audibly, as if he was very angered. This time, when the second pipe came towards him, he used his banishing flat to smack it out of the sky, seeming very angered now.

Zangief: I! HATE! PROJECTILES!

Mike: Well, good thing I prefer to dispense justice with my fists then.

Zangief rushed Mike who dodged this time and hit the wrestler hard in the back with his pipe, Zangief yelled in pain and turned to hit Haggar, who dropped to one knee and hit Zangief in his knee, bringing him down as well. Mike then jumped up and backhanded Zangief with the pipe across the face, a decent amount of blood shooting out of Zangief's mouth.

"That's gonna hurt like _hell_ in the morning…" Roshi moaned, cringing at the sight.

Mike: Had enough?

Zangief's only reply was to spit a tooth out onto the ground.

Mike: Shi-

Zangief grabbed Haggar and smashed him into a newspaper box, then into a building's wall, then held him against it and unleashed a flurry of punches until the wall itself gave way and Mike went through it.

"How much can these two take!?" Goku exclaimed. "This is insane!"

"This is amazing!" Vegeta added, clearly enjoying the much more 'brawn' fight. From the looks of it, he was right in assuming Zangief would win.

Zangief was then grabbed by Mike and thrown through a reception desk. The Scotsman grabbed a chunk of wood and used it like a blunt object against Zangief before grabbing him and performing a back-flip drop. Zangief finally roared in anger and punched Mike, aiming for his nose but hit his forehead, pushing him off. Zangief and Mike once again locked in a struggle for balance, but Zangief once again overpowered Haggar and dragged him across the ground before throwing him into a wall, then kicking him through it.

Suddenly, the scene cut to a lanky teenager with dirty blonde hair wearing a beanie and a noticeable scar across his left eye quietly standing in an elevator. He wore a green shirt with a yellow frog-like design on it and cut-off of jean shorts. On his back was a backpack and he wore a key around his neck, with a tattoo partially obscured by his shirt. He was sipping on an iced coffee and seemed to be listening to the elevator music. There was the sound of faint, yet very heavy impacts outside. As the doors opened, Zangief yelled as he was thrown into the wall right next to the elevator, the teen didn't seem shocked, but simply poked his head out and saw the two shirtless men fighting. The both paused and looked at him, Mike holding Zangief in a headlock. He took a sip form his drink and sighed.

Mad Dawg: Yeah, I'm not dealing with this…

He then pushed a button and the elevator doors closed and Zangief and Haggar returned to their fighting.

"I'll give that guy credit, he handled that a lot better than I think most people would've." Tien shrugged.

"Honestly that was pretty funny." Krillin laughed. "I can only wonder what it's like for the people who live near us who don't know what's going on whenever a bunch of flying guys with laser start fighting in their cities."

The scene cut to outside of the building and Zangief and Haggar seemed to be going up the levels of the hotel, passing by the windows constantly trading blows and kicks with one another. Suddenly, a couch was thrown out a window on one level, then a television, then a coffee maker. All the while, Zangief's anger seemed to be rising.

Zangief: -JECTILES!

Suddenly, an orange sphere was thrown through a window. A few of the fighters saw it, and looked to one another shocked.

"Was that…" Gohan began.

"It couldn't…" Vegeta mused.

"I… What…" Yamcha shook his head shocked.

"What?" Bulma asked confused, not having seen what everyone else had. There was silence for a few moments, then Yamcha shook his head.

"Nothing."

Bulma raised a brow confused but turned back to the tv as it zoomed in through a window. Mike and Zangief's fists hit dead-on with one another, creating a noticeable shockwave off of the force exerted. Mike then kicked Zangief square in the chest and sent him back, landing near an elevator door which then opened, and the teen from earlier looked out.

Mad Dawg: You gotta be friggin' kidding me…

Without saying anything else, he hit the button and the doors closed as Zangief grabbed a chair and used a double lariat to gain momentum to throw it at Haggar, who blocked it but was noticeably bruised, as was Zangief. They were both breathing heavily, seeming hurt, but neither one wanting to admit to that.

"C'mon Haggar! Bring him down for the city!" Hercule boomed.

"It's pretty hard to tell who's in the lead here…" Piccolo remarked. "They're both strong enough to hold their own, it's probably more an endurance test than anything now."

Mike threw several punches at Zangief, who blocked and countered them all, and then Zangief tried the same thing to the same result. The two fighters seemed to realize that they weren't going to get any results this way and Zangief suddenly rushed Mike again, grabbing him and smashing through a window. Everything seemed to slow down as the two flew out form the top of the building. There was a close up on both the men's faces, there was fear. There was pure determination.

"Wow they're up way higher than I thought…" Trunks murmured.

The glass seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, there was no music, no sounds, nothing. Until Zangief's fist went straight across Mike's face. The burly bear-fighter began unleashing a flurry of punches onto Mike's face, who flipped over as they were falling and did the same thing. The duo grabbed each other and began spinning, both attempting to pull off the most badass piledrive in existence. As they continued vying for dominance, they got faster and faster, eventually the fighters couldn't tell who was who in the blur, and all they could hear aside from the rushing wind was the angered yells of the two fighters. Suddenly, the blur slammed into the ground, creating a devastating shockwave which destroyed several nearby windows and made a humungous _THOOM!_

"Is… is it over…?" Goten finally asked, amazed at what had just happened.

"Who won?!" Roshi exclaimed.

Zangief was breathing heavily, but finally opened his eyes, the camera then revealed he was holding Mike Haggar, or rather, what was left of him. The top half of the mayor was crushed into the crater they made upon impact. Zangief stood up and laughed victoriously.

 _Announcer: K.O.!_

"Yes!" Vegeta yelled. "Victory!"

"That was not how I was expecting this to end." Tien admitted, somewhat surprised.

"Now _that_ was a fight!" Goku stated, having thoroughly enjoyed the fight.

"Aw hell, he at least put up a damn good fight." Mr. Satan admitted, slightly disappointed Mike lost, but also able to know that it wasn't a total curb-stop fight.

" **Sigh… A great man has fallen today…" Boomstick sighed, rather somberly, as if losing someone near and dear to him.**

" _Haggar and Zangief's move set appeared similarly matched, and while many of their attacks could work as counters to one another, Zangief was almost one hundred pounds lighter and thirteen years younger." Wiz solemnly explained, a very disappointed tone noticeable in his voice._

"Wow, they seem kinda sad that Mike lost…" Chi-Chi said, surprised by both their tones.

"Yeah, but can you blame them?" Trunks remarked.

" **He lived a long productive life ruling Metro City… Protecting the streets and keeping the beaches safe from rouge sharks…"**

"Sharks don't normally attack people, much rather they're scared of them." Bulma remarked at Boomstick's last point.

"I think he's in the grieving process." Goku replied.

" _On top of that, Zangief has been training his entire life, whereas Mike had to focus more on work than training, and his moves were form an older time so he didn't know how to react to some of Zangief's moves." Wiz continued._

" **I'm gonna miss that manly mustache!" Boomstick exclaimed sadly.**

" _Because of his youth and training, Zangief had a slight edge over the Mayor of Metro City…"_

" **Poor Haggar… The bastard might be tough enough to wrestle sharks, but I'm pretty sure that there's a nearly one-thousand-pound difference between a bull shark and a Ussuri Brown Bear… Not to mention the lethality factor and double the size of Zang's bears. And if Zangief was fighting these things since he was a kid, Haggar didn't stand a chance."**

"That's a fair point." Piccolo conceded with a nod. "Seems like Goku had the right idea. They can trade blows all they want, but if Zangief can easily return everything Mike hands him, it was only a matter of time before he was overpowered."

" _He did put up a good fight though." Wiz remarked, and all of the fighters agreed._

" **That he did." Boomstick agreed. "Zangief just found his window of opportunity."**

"Puns. Woo." Bulma flatly cheered.

" _The winner is Zangief." Wiz concluded._

Bulma hit 'stop' on the remote and everyone got up, cracking their joints after sitting for a while.

"These are really fascinating." Roshi commented. "All these different fighters, there different styles, there's so much we can learn."

"The good and the bad." Tien agreed. "Still, I'm heading out, call me if we're gonna watch more of them, I'm interested to see where this is going."

The fighters bid Tien farewell as he left with Chaoztsu (who I didn't forget about, I just didn't know where to put him sorry) leaving the others. Goten though he saw something and saw an orange-tinted light slink past the window, but when he blinked, there was nothing. Shaking his head, he looked to Trunks and smirked.

"Wanna train?" He asked.

"Totally!" Trunks exclaimed excitedly, and the two ran off outside.

"So, what are you guys planning on dong now?" Goku asked, looking around the room.

"The kid's got the right idea." Vegeta answered. "With what we've seen, we should try and train in more diverse ways."

"Alright." Goku nodded as the two Sayians and Piccolo headed outside. "Sambo?"

"Sure." Vegeta shrugged.

Piccolo stopped when he got outside, feeling like he was being watched. He suddenly turned but saw nothing, he was left with an uneasy feeling, and this wasn't helped when he suddenly realized he was holding a book called ' _The Way Of SAMBO: A Guide for Beginners to Masters'._

"Huh." He commented, flipping through it. It was exactly as the title would suggest, it was a guide on the different forms and moves used in SAMBO. "Hey guys, come have a look at this."

As Goten and Trunks sparred, Trunks froze when he saw something off in the distance.

"Uh… Goten… Who's that?" He asked, pointing over Goten's shoulder.

Goten turned and saw an orange figure with his back turned who seemed to be looking off into the distance. It turned around and looked right at them. IT was hard to make out who or what it was, but it flashed them a hand sign, either 'Peace' or 'Rock On' then disappeared into thin air.

"Do you think…" Trunks began.

"Maybe…" Goten finished.

Miles away, a flaming figure emerged from behind a tree and sighed audibly, cracking his neck and picking up a laptop.

" **Okay… Geez… I'm sorry…"** Skorch muttered. **"Let me get through some reviews first, then I need to tell you all something. Also, if I don't respond to your review here, know I've read it at least three times. I'm just choosing some of the more 'reviewable' reviews if that makes sense."** He muttered the last part before sitting down.

 **Naruto the Hedgehog 99** \- I think story is good so far. As for the thing about them being fictional, well you, or rather Hercule gave a possible answer at the beginning of the chapter. So, it would, in a way, be like someone writing about it as it happens, rather then it happens as it's being written. Does that make sense? I not too sure.

" **Yeah, I guess in a way that what could be 'real' in one world could simply be seen as a 'comic' in another. But still. How exactly would you guys react if all this was a comic and I wasn't an author but rather a character who believed he was? Mind warp…"** Skorch commented, thinking it over before suddenly waving his hands in front of his face.

 **Antgigi4** \- I love stories like this and is glad that someone took the mantle. As for changing some of the battles, it's okay if it's only a few. Keep the regular order for battles and as for the DBZ battles, Herc did give a possible explanation and if looked at a rational standpoint, you still exist in your universe and the universe where you're a comic doesn't really change or affect who you are.

" **Again, fair point. And don't worry! I don't plan on changing the battles too much, the fights themselves, yes, but the outcomes? No."**

 **Gamelover41592** – Excellent work on this chapter and looking forward to the next Death Battle :)

" **Thanks man! That means a lot!"**

 **yoshi3000** \- Ah yes, this is the kind of fic I've been hoping to see continue. For my suggestions, I'd say Afro Samurai vs Samurai Jack, I think Yamcha and Gohan would totally dig it as they used to be swordfighters.

" **I know, right?!"** Skorch laughed. **"Afro is one of my all-time favourite fictional characters, and while I'm sad he lost, they had a decent reasoning for it. Regardless, I think Yamcha and Gohan and maybe even Trunks will dig it. And something tells me Vegeta's gonna be interested in the sacred headbands…"**

 **LifeByTheCreed** – Good work so far, keep it up!

" **I plan to, and thanks!"**

 **StrongGuy159** – Awesome two chapters, continue please.

" **Well, here we are! Hope you enjoyed this one."**

 **ultra-owner** – Yoshi is the coolest dino I'd want as a pet, much safer too.

" **Yeah, I think Yoshi's smart enough to be housebroken already as well. It'd be pretty annoying to have to replace the carpet every time Riptor uses the bathroom…"** Skorch mused thinking it over. **"And also, with Yoshi you'd have your own theme song playing wherever you went! That'd be awesome!"**

 **Conz16** \- The ones I want to see is Solid Snake vs Sam Fisher because I wanna see Bulma's reaction to their weapons, Otocon and technology and Wolverine vs Raiden for Bulma's reaction and the android's reaction to Raiden

" **Oh dude. How do you think 18's gonna react to Jack? Fear? Jealously? Honestly, I think if her brother sees him he's gonna be kinda jealous at all his weapons and feats… Also, yeah, Bulma's going to be interested in all of Snake and Sam's gear. Hell, I think even Yamcha would be interested in Wolverine's 'Lone Wolf' deal... Okay, one more then I need to talk."**

 **thewhittywhy** – I am honestly wondering how you'll handle Goku vs Superman.

" **Hooooooooooooooooooooooooo boy…"** Skorch let out a long, _long_ sigh. **"I'm already working on it. Sort of. Mostly just notes more than anything, but I think I've got a plan and it should satisfy** _ **both**_ **sides of the argument. But do you guys have a second?"**

Skorch fidgeted for a moment, like a child trying to explain something embarrassing to a parent, he sighed and a bit of smoke wafted out from his mouth.

" **I'm sorry. I really am. This took way longer than I expected, and I don't really have any excuses. First there was Christmas, then life caught up, then I got sick, and then… I guess honestly, I got scared. This story has become** _ **so**_ **much more than I ever expected, and before you all start panicking, don't worry. I ain't going ANYWHERE anytime soon. I guess when it comes to characters reacting to Death Battle fics, there's not only the task of translating the Death Battles to text, and often re-writing whole sections so you don't get in trouble, but also writing the characters reacting properly. I'll admit to it, I didn't grow up watching Dragon Ball, but have been binging it like crazy recently. So, there were a few days where I was scared to write because I felt like I was going to screw it up and anger you all. That a Goku would be too dumb or Vegeta would be too arrogant. It wasn't the fear if getting angry reviews or dealing with fanboys that scared me. For a few days, I couldn't write even three sentences before leaving out of some odd form of anxiety (I'm okay, don't worry.) But eventually, I sat down and asked, 'Am I afraid of the hate I'll get if I make a mistake?' After re-reading every review, I found the answer was quite the contrary, I finally figured out that what was scaring me was the fear of letting you guys down, of not giving it my all and not creating the best story I could for you all. That to the die-hard, long-time fans of Dragon Ball, it wouldn't be good enough. This isn't a pity post, this isn't me asking for you to all back off with your criticism or whatever, hell, keep your comments coming, discuss the good and the bad. I want to get better and provide the best content possible. Also, before you ask, I'm not looking for a co-writer as writing actually helps me personally but thank you for the offers! It means a lot. So where do we go now? Well, I guess that the only way I'll ever get over this fear is if I keep trying, I know deep down there's gonna be a stinker of a chapter or two, but the love you guys have given me has helped me come to the conclusion that regardless of a mistake or two, I can rely on you guys to be an endless source of positivity and a motivation to write. So, if you wanna help, keep the reviews coming! Don't be afraid to be constructively critical, and believe me, a little bit down the line, I** _ **will**_ **be needing everyone's help. As for next time? Well, we're jumping forward a little bit… and a new face is going to join the Z Fighters, as well as the fact that the next battle is a mystery… But after that, I'll be putting a poll up so you can vote for the next battle. But in conclusion, let me once again say thank you for everything. For enjoying the story, for putting up with my delay, and if you're looking to support me, go check out my other works, and I've got a twitter now, NTorch yeah, I messed up the registration but whatever. Follow me on there and I'll update how things are going on the next chapter. Now one last thing, thanks to everyone who's been suggesting the next battle and to the guests who suggested I watch 'Death Battle Debunked' or suggested other Death Battle Reacts Fics so I can see how to handle some… unfavourable outcomes, that's been helpful for some of the fights such as the dreaded Garra vs. Torph fight… and thanks to WargishBoromirFan, MrGoodyTwoShoes, DoctorWhoDat and anyone else who shot me a message telling me I needed to fix the formatting for this story. I took it upon myself to do that, and hopefully they're fine now. As you can tell, I added a lot, took out some stuff, and fleshed out the fight. Hopefully it's all good now. As always, I hope you all enjoyed the story, and keep your fires burning bright, and I'll see you all next time! Later!"**

Skorch then disappeared into smoke, heading out to find the newest 'guest' for the next battle. Unaware that he had been seen…


	4. Kratos vs Spawn

A few months had passed since the Z Fighters had watched the last Death Battle, and things had gotten _crazy_. For a few weeks things were fine, and the Z Fighters were practicing new fighting styles when they could. Piccolo and Mr. Satan had found common ground in the interest of Sambo, Trunks and Gohan had been trying to copy Zangief's spinning piledriver (with mixed results) and Goku and Vegeta were working on Ki based attacks in a similar vain to Akuma's Raging Demon. While the two sayians hadn't had much luck with it, they both felt… odd. Like a new power was building up within them, beginning to grow stronger every time they practiced. But for the number of times they did get to practice, Goku found himself being stuck at home or working on the radish farm. Still, he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the peace, and he seemed to have _finally_ smoothed things over with Chi-Chi concerning… well. Take your pick. Regardless, things did seem to be finally settling back into a normal routine. Goku and Goten hadn't seen the figure they believed was Skorch in some time, and Piccolo hadn't sensed the strange energy signature since he found the Sambo book. This was because Skorch had ducked out to go deal with some other business, assuming the world would be fine if he was gone for a month or two.

Then a purple cat god appeared, nearly destroyed the earth, Videl admitted she was pregnant, Vegeta became stronger than Goku, and Goku became a sort of God. All in the same _day_.

Yes, Lord Beerus had arrived to earth seeking an opponent worthy of him to challenge to combat, however, he ended up crashing Bulma's' birthday celebration and things got… awkward. Needless to say, the God of Destruction didn't fully comprehend earth customs and started a fight with Buu over pudding. While the Z Fighters attempted to stop him, Beerus had lain waste to them, and managed to push Vegeta over the edge by assaulting his wife. In turn, Vegeta's power raised so exponentially, that Skorch felt it from within another realm.

" **That can't be good."** Skorch remarked, his head suddenly snapping up. Grabbing a thick stack of papers, he scanned through them. **"Where are we again? Battle of Gods?"** The entity paused for a few moments then his eyes widened, realizing what was happening, he took off across the realms, yelling a frightened: **"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttt!"**

When Skorch re-emerged, he arrived just in time to see Beerus and Whis leaving, rather content by the looks of it. He turned into smoke and rushed through the nearby town, everything was accounted for, good. He finally stopped and sighed, he wasn't scared of Beerus, but he didn't want to have to reveal himself just yet… And the God of Destruction didn't make things easier. Turning around he headed back to where he was currently staying in the realm.

" _ **Okay… Crisis averted…"**_ The entity thought to itself. _**"Hopefully nothing else to crazy happens for a while… I need to go deal with Deadman…"**_

Roughly a month had passed since Beerus had left, and while some were still slightly shaken up, overall things were fine. Bulma, Chi-Chi and pretty much everyone (even Vegeta) were thrilled out find out Videl was pregnant, and a shower was currently being prepared. That was still a week or two away, but today everyone had found themselves at Capsule Corps. HQ once again, mostly because there wasn't anything to do.

"Hey guys." Android 18 remarked as she entered, carrying Marion in her arms.

"Hey 18." Goku said with a slight wave. "How's life?"

"Eh, same old. Marion's starting kindergarten soon." 18 smiled down at her daughter, who was playing with her mother's hair. "How's Videl doing?"

"As good as you can hope." Chi-Chi sighed. "The doctor said everything seems fine, but I'm nervous to be honest."

"Not ready to be a grandparent?" 18 smirked.

"No… it's the idea that she might be half-sayian like her father…"

"I think we already know she is." Piccolo remarked, looking over from the Sambo guide he was reading. "According to Dende she's quarter-sayian. The prophecy required six sayians in order for Goku to achieve Super Sayian God Form, and as far as I can tell, there were only five present, unless Videl's child counted." Piccolo then saw the slightly annoyed and slightly saddened look on Chi-Chi's face. "Uh… sorry." He muttered.

"So, what brings you here today?" Goku asked, looking back to 18.

"I dunno. There wasn't much to do, so I felt like seeing what was happening down here. Didn't expect to see everyone." She remarked. "Krillin had to deal with something at the station, but said he'd be along soon."

"Did I miss something?" Vegeta said aloud as he came in through a side door from where he was training in the gravity chamber.

"No, before you ask, we're all just bored." 18 cut him off in her dry tone. He shot her an annoyed look but said nothing. Silence briefly came down into the room until Goku broke it.

"Hey, if we're all here, you guys wanna watch another one of those Death Battle episodes?" He asked.

"I'm in!" Trunks called form another room.

"Same!" Goten added.

"Sure, got nothing else to do." Piccolo shrugged.

"What's happening? We watching another battle?" Came Krillin's voice as he landed outside and made his way in. "Honestly, as long as we don't have to fight any Gods, I'm cool with it."

As Vegeta went to get his wife, Goku and the others went to get ready. It took a few minutes, but eventually everyone who was previously watching was present. Tien, Gohan, Videl and Mr. Satan had been called and made their way down to the HQ's rec room to watch the newest battle, Majin Buu and Yamcha had arrived as well having been doing… something, and Bulma wrapped up the work she was doing on a laser gun prototype she was working on inspired by Samus' arm canon. Roshi had stopped by to see what Bulma was doing, but got distracted when they mentioned 'Death Battle' and crashed in a bean bag chair to watch the fight. Buu was currently making nachos as Bulma got the disc back into the player and let it load, getting through the logos for companies called 'Rooster Teeth' and 'ScrewAttack'. Eventually, a message appeared reading 'Continue From Last Episode?' but before Bulma hit play, a voice came from the doorway.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but do you all know where Goku is?"

Everyone turned shocked (and more than a few of them paled) to see Beerus standing in the doorway, seeming rather relaxed and not like he was about to try and kill them.

"Greetings everyone." He said with a curt nod. "I don't come here will ill intentions, I have simply come to seek Goku."

"Uhh… Lord Beerus, what can I help you with?" Goku finally spoke up, slightly surprised that the God of destruction was here of all places.

"Well, I was resting at home when some sort of odd force came racing by." Beerus began with his explanation. "It felt warm, like the sun's rays, but also didn't feel alive. While my first belief was that perhaps it was some sort of solar flare, I remembered when we fought that there was a warm energy radiating off of you when you achieved the Sayian God form. I was merely curious if you had mastered that form yet."

There were a few relieved looks as they realized Beerus hadn't stopped by on some sort of revenge quest, and Goku frowned slightly.

"Sorry Lord Beerus, but I haven't been able to reach that form since." Goku sheepishly admitted. "For some reason, it seemed to be a result of the events leading up to it which let me become that powerful."

Beerus seemed to listen to the Sayians explanation, then nodded in understanding.

"Ah, if that is the case, then I shall bid you all good day." The God said before turning to leave, only to come face-to-face with Buu. The two locked eyes and Beerus scowled slightly and Buu felt a wave of fear, remembering what happened last time. Before Beerus could say anything, Buu held up one of the plates of nachos he had.

"Nachos?" He simply asked.

"What?" Beerus asked confused, looking at the food. He sniffed it and seemed intrigued. "Oh, thank you…"

He slowly lifted one of the chips, eyeing it with uncertainty then ate it. His eyes widened as he looked down at the plate.

"By the Gods this is delicious!" He exclaimed. "What exactly is this dish?!"

"Its cheese melted onto chips." Buu explained the rather basic formula to the snack. At this time, the DVD started to play automatically and the theme to Death Battle began to play. Beerus turned confused to the TV.

"What's this?" He asked aloud.

"It's called Death Battle." Buu explained. "It's this show that was brought to us about fighters from different world fighting one another."

Beerus looked back to Buu with a confused look on his face.

"Who brought it to you?" He asked. The fighters looked to one another as if debating if they would explain to the God about where the box came from. Finally, Bulma explained about the old man who suddenly appeared a few months ago and simply disappeared not long after. Beerus seemed to be listening intently to the story before scratching his chin and thinking about something.

"An old man…" He mused aloud then shook his head. "While I've met many aged warriors in my time, none seem to fit the description of the man you met." He looked to the TV and saw the Death Battle logo. "What did you say this show was about?"

"These two guys discuss two fighters, their strengths, armour, skills and feats, then I believe they simulate a fight to determine who would win in a fight to the death between them." Gohan explained, still somewhat weary of the God of destruction, but he didn't seem to be here to fight, and he certainly didn't want to give him a reason to.

"Fascinating. What kind of warriors have they covered?"

"Well, there were Samus and Boba Fett, two intergalactic bounty hunters."

"And Akuma and Shang Tsung, martial artists who used twisted magic to fight." Roshi remarked.

"As well as two women who had super powers." Goten added.

"That was a good fight…" Roshi muttered to himself, remembering the Amazonian.

"To what end do these warriors fight?" Beerus remarked, walking towards the others and standing near the couch.

"I don't think there is one." Piccolo replied. "I think it's more to answer a 'What if' question."

The fighters looked to one another, but didn't seem to have any other answer. Regardless, Beerus seemed like he was going to stay, so Bulma hit play and let the episode begin.

" _Out of all the Warriors who have or may enter this arena, very few can compete with the terror and body count these two titans of death bring." Wiz began dramatically as an image of a white-skinned man with red markings appeared, he had two noticeable blades on his back. "Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta who single-handedly destroyed Olympus."_

"Well, that's an introduction." Tien remarked, slightly taken aback by Kratos' appearance and title.

"Hey… didn't they mention Kratos when doing the rundown on Wonder Woman?" Videl asked, thinking back to a few episodes ago.

"I think you're right." Piccolo nodded. "Or there's more than one fighter named Kratos, and considering the multiple universes this show seems to cover, I wouldn't be surprised."

Another image appeared of a black-suited figure with a large red cape. He also had odd white markings on his face and chest. He had several chains wrapped around his body which seemed to be floating on their own accord, and also had multiple guns strapped to his belt. Perhaps the most noticeable thing was that his eyes were glowing dark green. It was hard to tell if this meant he was friendly, or about to kill _everyone._

" **And Spawn! Who dethroned both God and Satan!" Boomstick added.**

"I'm sorry, what?" Chi-Chi suddenly spoke up, shocked at what was just said. "Dethrone… both God and Satan?"

"Who exactly are those two?" Beerus asked, looking over to Chi-Chi.

"Oh, uh. Some religious groups in this world believe in a creator, a God above all men who made the world. Satan used to be one of his helpers but rebelled and was cast down to Hell." She explained.

"Huh…" The God mused, a little surprised by that explanation. "So, they're claiming this… 'Spawn' is able to overpower the creator of the world?"

"I… I guess so."

" **He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!"**

" _And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win… A Death Battle!"_

 **Kratos**

(*Cues: God Of War III - Brothers Of Blood*)

The fighters watched what seemed to be an ancient painting showing hundreds of people with spears and shields fighting with one another, one image in particular showed them driving a number of people off of a cliff. In the centre of it all, was one man with red marking on his face and chest. They all assumed (correctly) this was Kratos.

" _Back in the ancient days of the Roman Empire, when man relied on war to make progress, one thing above all was abundantly clear. The strong will live, the weak must die." Wiz began rather dramatically._

" **What do we mean like that? Well, let's just say that the Greek's totally stole my baby launcher idea…" Boomstick added.**

The fighters then watched as an old man seemed to inspect a baby, then frowned and dropped it off of a cliff. The fighters watched in horror as the cries of an infant was heard getting farther and farther away.

"Killing the weak is simply an act of cowardice." Beerus growled, angered at what he was seeing. "Often those who lack in physical strength excel in mental skills, and other attributes! Snuffing their lives out simply leaves you with a potential disadvantage!"

"Sadly, that's how things worked centuries ago." Yamcha shrugged, slightly uncomfortable.

"Bah… What a waste." Beerus muttered, clearly agitated. "Also, did he say 'Baby Launcher'?"

"Something you'll learn quickly, Lord Beerus, is that Boomstick is an idiot." Trunks replied, knowing all too well about Boomstick's lack of a filter.

" **But this did kind of work out for the better, as it led to one of the toughest armies the world had ever seen, and one of those warriors, was Kratos."**

The fighters saw a young boy going through a grueling training process, he seemed to have beaten badly and scars covered his entire body. However, it was undeniable that this didn't seem to affect him, just the opposite, he seemed to be unflinching in his determination to train.

"I hope the poor dear didn't get those wounds the way I think he did…" Chi-Chi said almost in a whisper.

" **Settle in folks! This is kind of a long story… An awesome one, but kind of a long one." Boomstick remarked.**

Roshi twisted the cap off a soda and held it up.

"Bring it on." He said.

" _For years, Kratos and his brother Deimos trained together as two of the most promising warriors in the Spartan army. But the ruler of the Greek Gods Zeus heard a prophecy foretelling his destruction at the hands of a 'marked warrior'. Fearing that his reign might be overthrown by a mere mortal, Zeus did the most logical thing."_

The scene cut to a village, where a young Kratos and a boy with a red mark across his face were training. Suddenly, they looked up and saw a wall of flaming arrows come flying down towards the citizens. Several people were gored by the arrows, the rest ran in absolute terror. Suddenly, an army of centaurs appeared from the smoke and began slashing and decapitating anyone they could. Two figures shrouded by darkness appeared, riding on horses and looked at the two young boys. In a movement that was so fast it rivaled the Sayians teleportation, the larger of the two grabbed Deimos.

" _BROTHER!"_ Deimos yelled as he struggled against the unknown force. Kratos yelled in pure fury and rushed forward. He jumped surprisingly high and attempted to drive his spear into his brother's kidnapper, but was savagely backhanded by the figure, sending him into a pile of wood.

"Man, Zeus was a huge dick." Goten remarked, shocked at what he was seeing.

"That's nothing, you should've read some of the other stories of the Greek Gods." Videl remarked. "They try to make him out to be some sort of hero, and in some cases, he was. But most of the time he was an unforgiving monster who cared for only himself and no one else."

Kratos looked up with gritted teeth, a large scar running across his face, bleeding noticeably. The larger of the two figures raised his sword, but was stopped by the other.

" _Enough!"_ It shouted in a language no one understood, but was translated along the bottom of the screen. _"Father sent us here to bring the marked one, this boy is of no consequence!"_

"Calling it right now, that's coming back to bite them in the ass." Vegeta flatly remarked.

"I'd be surprised if it didn't." Buu nodded in agreement.

" _Unsurprisingly, this would cause what's known as the 'Oedipus Effect' kick starting the prophecy to fulfil itself." Wiz remarked, his tone that of someone who had seen this all too many times. "Now fueled by a sense of undying rage and a want to avenge his brother, Kratos joined the Spartan army, becoming a well-respected and feared warrior."_

The fighters watched as Kratos and a small battalion slaughtered an opposing force, leaving nothing but destruction in their wake. Kratos didn't seem too nervous about his odds of survival, a fact which didn't go unnoticed.

"I can't tell if he's a deadly warrior, or he can't see he's in way over his head." Tien said.

"Seems like a bit of both." Gohan remarked, watching the battle. "Often when someone has many victories to their name, they begin to believe they're untouchable, making their eventual fall all the more tragic."

" **He even met a woman and had a daughter. Things were pretty decent for this dude." Boomstick added as a shot of Kratos with the woman they assumed was his wife and a small girl in his arms.**

"Well, he seems happy at least." Goku shrugged. "But he also looks different, didn't he have extremely white skin or something?"

"I think we're getting to that." Bulma replied, figuring that like most stories, things had to get bad eventually.

" **You have** _ **NO**_ **idea…"** Skorch muttered, watching from the rooftop. But suddenly bit his lip as Vegeta looked around slightly confused.

" **Buuuuttttttt… Then his daughter got stuck with an illness and the king decided to toss her off the ol' reject cliff. Harsh." Boomstick continued.**

" _In order to save his daughter, Kratos set out on a quest to find the Ambrosia, a magic fruit whose juice was often credited with healing the sick or granting immortality to those who consumed it." Wiz explained as an image of a tree appeared, it was an odd black colour with the fruit hanging off of it looking somewhat like a dragon fruit._

"So, there's a fruit which is a senzu bean and a Dragon Ball wish at the same time?!" Goku exclaimed. "Do we have anything like that?"

"Not that we know of." Vegeta replied. "Something tells me though that while this fruit may be able to heal and grant immortality, you're _far_ more likely to die trying to get it in the first place…"

" **Hey, let's play a game. It's called 'Guess the blatantly obvious answer'!" Boomstick suddenly spoke up. "Guess who gave his daughter that illness?"**

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say it was probably the Greek Gods he serves." Krillin answered. "While we're at it, I bet the two who took his brother weren't just servants of Zeus, but were actually Gods themselves."

" **If you answered anything other than the Greek Gods, then congratulations! You're a fucking idiot!"**

"Oh, by the Gods he's going to be like this the entire time, isn't he?" Beerus muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose with his paw.

"Meh, he's vulgar as hell, but he knows his stuff when it comes to weapons. Also, Wiz keeps him in line." Roshi remarked.

" _See, the Greek Gods decided it would be fun to have a challenge, each God would choose a champion, in Kratos' case he was chosen by Ares, the God of War."_

The fighters saw several beings standing around a circular table which showed the different armies on their quest to finds the magical fruit. The one they assumed was Ares seemed to have flaming hair and a flaming beard, all while decked out in extravagant armour.

"Huh. Ares kinda looks like Skorch…" Goku remarked. "Their hair was similar at least."

"Not this again…" Vegeta muttered annoyed.

" **Yeah, but I make the fiery hair look good! Not like some ginger Voldemort-looking clown!"** Skorch growled from the rooftop, smoke wafting off of his dreads as he seethed slightly at being compared to the boss who managed to kill him more than a few times. Once again, Vegeta cast a glance upwards and Skorch turned to smoke to hide. While there was a solid roof between them, he was still a little nervous all things considered. Especially with Beerus being here.

" _Ares struck Kratos' daughter with the illness, Hades put his champion's dad into a living sleep, Poseidon sent a plague to a city, Hermes struck a village with a plague." Wiz listed off the different events the Gods caused, greatly angering most of the fighters watching._

"THAT'S HORRIBLE!" Chi-Chi shouted, enraged. "WHY WOULD THEY DO SUCH A THING?!"

"Well, often those with extreme power will let it corrupt them, twist them into a monster, and sometimes those given great power shouldn't be entrusted with it." Tien replied, slightly agitated that the Greek Gods would do this just for laughs. "You all ask why I recommended we don't tell people about the Dragon Balls? This is a perfect example."

"Your friend has a point." Beerus nodded, surprising a few of the fighters. "If intergalactic warlords and monsters beyond words will kill cities for the power the balls have, imagine what man would do to one another to try and find them."

"I'm surprised you're capable of feeling that way…" Vegeta muttered under his breath, forgetting Beerus was technically a cat and had excellent hearing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you rather I act like these Greek Gods and destroy your population just for fun?" Beerus remarked, his tone getting noticeably angered as he looked over at Vegeta, his ears pointing back.

"Technically you already tried to." Goku replied with a shrug. Everyone (except Beerus) sweat dropped at that.

"SHUT UP KAKAROT!" Vegeta snapped, a mixture of anger towards Beerus, and fear for what Goku had just said.

" **And as for Artemis? Well, she caused all the pregnant women in the city of Keros to give birth to stillborns." Boomstick finished, his tone seeming somewhat disgusted. "Wow, these Gods are total douchebags…"**

Beerus completely forgot about what he was arguing with Vegeta over as his ears seemed to perk up rigidly and his jaw dropped as his head snapped back to the TV.

"Did he just… Did he just say what I thought he said?" Beerus asked aloud.

"I think so." Hercule replied, shocked himself.

"That's outrageous! They would strike down the lives of the unborn simply to try and motivate someone?!" He shouted, now seeming as angry as when he was last here. "I understand motivation through threats work, but preforming an act of unborn genocide!? What's WRONG with them!?"

" _No one say anything about the last time he was here."_ Piccolo telepathically told everyone. _"Especially you Goku. Do us all a favor and don't say ANYTHING."_

"But… it isn't real."

Everyone turned shocked to look at Marion, who seemed to be scared and confused.

"Excuse me?" Beerus finally spoke up, slightly annoyed that someone would interrupt him in such a way.

"It…it's just a story." Marion whimpered, now afraid she had done something wrong. "I don't think it's real…"

Beerus paused, about to say something. Then closed his mouth and seemed to realize something.

"Of course." He nodded, clearing his throat. "This is just fiction." He seemed to settle down and took another bite of nachos, seeming to have calmed himself drastically. Android 18 just hugged her daughter tightly.

"Sweetie, please don't do that again." She whispered.

"Sorry mommy…"

" _And what was all this for?" Wiz asked._

"Control over a city?" Yamcha asked.

"A higher ranking amongst the Gods?" Mr. Satan asked.

"Bragging rights?" Videl rolled her eyes.

" _A statue." Wiz answered flatly. "Of themselves."_

"…Yeah, that seems about right." Android 18 sighed. While a few others face palmed.

"Could they not just erect one themselves?! They are GODS after all!" Beerus exclaimed, clearly annoyed with the Greek Gods.

" **Oh yeah, Ares also kidnapped Kratos' brother when they were kids. Long story short, Kratos ended up killing his brother."**

"Called it!" Krillin exclaimed. "Not the best thing to call, but still, two for two."

" _Now captain of the Spartan Army, Kratos sought one thing. Victory. He fought countless battle and slaughtered anyone who dared oppose the strength of Sparta." Wiz continued with the story as Kratos was shown commanding a large army who (like seen before) tore their way through an opposing force with graphic results. 18 covered Marion's eyes and Chi-Chi and Bulma bristled at the brutality. Even trunks and Goten seemed slightly disgusted by all the gore. "At some point, he would soldier named Atreus who remained hopeful even in the darkest times. When the day came for Atreus to lay down his life in battle, he did it without hesitation and saved many others, earning Kratos' respect. The captain carried Atreus home on the soldier's shield and personally buried him will full honors of Spartan custom, acknowledging him as the only Spartan who ever had a smile on his face even in battle."_

"Sounds kinda like you dad." Gohan remarked, looking over to Goku.

" **Remember that, because it's important later!" Boomstick instructed the audience. "Things were pretty damn awesome for Kratos, but then one day an old enemy returned. Alrik, the Barbarian King and Hades' chosen champion. To say he was mad would be an understatement. A big one."**

They watched as Alrik smashed a large hammer into a Spartan's head, it exploded like a watermelon and blood and bone chunks flew everywhere. The battle didn't seem to be going good for the Spartans, as a literal mountain of corpses was being made as their numbers fell at an alarming rate. Even Kratos, the man who it seemed could know no fear, was being taken down a peg by Alrik's unstoppable fury.

" _ARES!"_ Kratos shouted into the sky. _"Destroy my enemies, and my life is yours!"_

"He's defiantly going to regret saying that." Videl flatly said. "There's no way that this ends well for him."

"Poor bastard…" Roshi shook his head.

The sky turned a reddish orange and the clouds began to swirl, from them a towering figure dropped to the ground, Ares, the God of War. Extending a hand forward, the Barbarian army began to write in agony as their bodies snapped or exploded. A flaming portal opened and two chains short forth and wrapped themselves around Kratos' arms, making him roar in pain as the flaming chains seared into his skin and down to the bone, attaching themselves to him.

"Okay, that looks really painful, but those blades look awesome." Trunks remarked.

" _For the next ten years, Kratos would faithfully serve Ares as he promised. He raided villages, wiped out everyone in sight, and spread chaos in the name of Ares." Wiz stated as footage of Kratos leading the Spartans into a village and then killing everyone played. "There's a lot more to why Ares did this, but we've still got some ways to go. So, we'll leave that for a separate video."_

"Why would Ares do this?" Goku asked, agitated at the senseless slaughter of those who couldn't defend themselves.

"Well, some Gods thrive off of an energy created by specific actions." Beerus shrugged. "Perhaps in order to retain his powers, Ares needed to kill or start conflicts to keep himself strong."

" **Kratos got really good at killing people, and all it cost him was his humanity." Boomstick continued. "So… you decide if that was worth it."**

"It wasn't." Was collective said aloud.

" **Then one day, after Kratos destroyed another village, it turned out that Ares wanted to completely sever any ties to his humanity. So, he transported Kratos' wife and child into a temple where he then proceeded to unknowingly slaughter them."**

The fighters (and even Beerus) watched shocked as Kratos kicked two large wooden doors in and proceeded to swing his chained blades around, slicing through everyone who stood in the temple. It was clear he felt no remorse, no regrets, just fury.

" _In that instant, the glory that he reveled in, turned to horror."_ A female voice narrated as Kratos fell to his knees, a look of horror in his eyes. _"The image of his final two victims would stay with him for all his days."_

"Holy crap…" Goten muttered, horrified at what he had just seen.

"That's not right… That's just…" Yamcha tried to think of what to say, but was at a loss for words.

The parents were left speechless, none of them could ever imagine their husbands hurting them or their kids. But to see a man slaughter his own family, tricked or not, was not easy to watch.

" _As punishment for his actions, the white, hot ashes of his wife and child would cling permanently to his skin-" Wiz began as the ashes covered Kratos, turning him into the white behemoth they saw in the beginning._

" **Just like Michael Jackson!" Boomstick suddenly cut Wiz off.**

"Dude! Not now!" Buu exclaimed.

"Wow. He went there." Bulma added, shocked at the joke.

" _-his quest for vengeance against the Ares, and eventually the Gods of Olympus began." Wiz continued. "Kratos is actually a demigod, with Zeus being his father."_

"Wait, Zeus is his dad?" Videl remarked, surprised. "Then why did he let Ares do this to him?!"

"Well, Zeus did kidnap a child simply because of a supposed prophecy." Gohan replied. "Something tells me Zeus isn't a very good father."

"Sound fami-" Roshi began.

"Just don't." Vegeta cut him off, annoyed.

" _Kratos has inhuman strength, speed and endurance. He can survive a pummelling from a titan and can match and overpower Hercules."_

(*Cues: Rage of Sparda - God of War 3*)

 **Background**

 **Over 6' Tall**

 **A Spartan Warrior**

 **Holds the Rank of Captain**

 **Self-Centered Anti-Hero**

 **Superhuman Speed, Strength, and Endurance**

 **Trained From Childhood to be a Ruthless Warrior**

" **His main weapons are the Blades of Exile." Boomstick began with the weapon rundown as the chained short swords were shown again. "These short swords were the third incarnation of the blades of chaos which Kratos is infamous for using."**

 **Blades of Exile**

 **Dual Short Swords**

 **Wielded with Chains Seared into Users Arms ("Sounds painful but also useful in a weird way…" Gohan commented.)**

 **Hooked Design To Rip and Tear Victims Apart**

 **Made From the Remains of the Blades Of Athena**

 **Forged in Hades (Hell)**

 **Can Emit Fire (Flame On!)**

" **These babies have a hooked design so Kratos can use them to rip apart his enemy's limb from limb, or play the most painful game of human tetherball you'll ever experience. And like all badass weapons, they can somehow emit fire. And can even emit fire that works in a land of the dead. Hey, whatever works. It also helps that they're practically indestructible and can slash through most other blades like butter."**

"Okay, those things are awesome." Yamcha stated plainly. "I've seen chain-sickles before, but I've never seen chain short-swords. Let alone ones that can shoot fire."

" _Being a Spartan captain, Kratos is naturally trained in sword fighting, to complement his mastery, the Greek Gods gave given him what is arguably the most powerful sword in their armory. The Blade of Olympus."_

At that, Yamcha, Gohan and trunks all seemed a bit more interested in what was coming next. Everyone watched in awe as a large silver-and-gold sword was shown surrounded by a blue aura. The blade's guard seemed to be made out of solid gold and had several markings which glowed a bright blue. The blade itself seemed to be almost comically large, but it was also very clearly a weapon of death.

 **Blade of Olympus**

 **Can Kill Gods and Titans (This amazed everyone. Even Beerus was taken aback by the weapons supposed power.)**

 **Contains God Powers**

 **Fires Blue Energy Waves**

 **Can Make The Wielder Giant**

 **About Five Feet Long**

 **Cannot Be Used By Most Fighters (Namely Mortals)**

" **After being beaten and impaled by Ares, Kratos was given this mystical blade and proceeded to kill Ares. Uh, spoiler alert." Boomstick began with his explanation but stopped short as he realized what he revealed. The fighter watched (in great satisfaction) as Kratos drove the giant blade through Ares' chest, killing him. "Zeus then tricked him into putting all of his Godly powers into this bad boy, making him mortal once again."**

" _And making the Blade of Olympus strong enough to kill even the toughest God or Titan." Wiz added. "When it comes to defense, his most powerful armor is the Golden Fleece, armor capable of blocking powerful attacks and even reflecting magic."_

 **Golden Fleece**

 **Gold Armlet**

 **Blocks Attacks**

 **Deflects Magic and Projectiles**

 **Strong Enough To Counter The Blade Of Olympus**

 **Nigh Indestructible**

"I wonder what that's made of…" Bulma remarked, thoughtful. "If we could make armor like that…" She trailed off and seemed to be thinking about something.

" **And we're not even done yet folks! Kratos also carries one of the most badass arsenals you'll ever see! Containing weapons such as the Bow of Apollo, which can fire a rapid stream of arrows, or can charge up deadly fire arrows for extra damage!"**

The fighters watched as Kratos ran across a balcony, rapidly firing arrows into creatures down below before pulling back the string and the whole thing combusting into flames.

 **Bow Of Apollo**

 **Can Rapid-Fire Arrows**

 **Charged Fire Arrows**

 **Does Not Drain Kratos' Magic Limit**

 **Quick With Extreme Long Range**

 **Can Penetrate Most Mortal Armour**

" _Then there's the Claws of Hades." Wiz added, as two deep purple claws-looking weapons were shown, followed by Kratos slaughtering a horde of monsters with them. "These deadly blades are used much like the Blades of Exile, but rather than just brutally killing it's victim, it rips their very soul out, either destroying it and leaving them in a constant state of non-existence, or trapping them within the blades for all time."_

"Why is it so many fighters have a thing for destroying souls?" Goku remarked. "Shang Tsung, Kratos, I don't get it…"

"It's believed that the soul is the part of you which enters the afterlife dad." Gohan explained. "Destroying it, or trapping it would keep someone from going to Heaven."

"And in some cases, it would send them straight to Hell." Piccolo remarked. "It's essentially the ultimate defeat for someone who lives in a world where you can't just wish someone back to life."

"Oh."

 **Claws Of Hades**

 **Used Like Blades of Exile**

 **Spiked Chains and Hooks ("Those look badass." Goten said.)**

 **Rips Souls From Victims ("That's terrifying." Chi-Chi muttered.)**

 **Can Be Resisted By Powerful Fighters ("Not sure I wanna test that…" Goku remarked, slightly creeped out.)**

 **Can Summon Souls Of The dead To Fight For You ("Great. Zombies." Bulma sighed.)**

" **Oh, and did we mention he got these after killing Hades? Because that's what happened."**

Everyone watched shocked as Kratos threw the blades of exile into Hades' masked face, then dragged him up and began repetitively smashing his face into the ceiling, before ripping the blades out from his face and letting him fall into a pit. Kratos then jumped down and began slashing at the God as he fell, when they landed, Kratos drove the claws into Hades' face (again) but this time, a purplish ghost seemed to appear.

"What is he doing?" Beerus asked, puzzled.

"I think he's ripping his soul out." Tien answered, shocked at what he was seeing.

True to Tien's speculation, Hades roared in agony as Kratos literarily ripped the God's soul out and seemed to absorb it.

"That can't be good." Goku flatly stated.

" **Then we have the Nemean Cestus." Boomstick continued. "Essentially, Lion-Head-Shaped boxing gloves. But WAY more badass! They can pummel and shock foes with brutal shockwaves, allowing Kratos to move in and crush their heads! Just how'd he get them you ask?"**

"He killed someone." Piccolo sarcastically replied.

" **He killed his half-brother Hercules and took em!" Boomstick answered.**

"Sounds right…"

 **Nemean Cestus**

 **Giant Metal Gauntlets**

 **Lion-Like Appearance**

 **Originally Owned by Hercules**

 **Incredibly Strong**

 **Can Create Shockwaves Which Stun Foes**

 **Can Crush a Mortal Man's Head With One Blow**

"Wait. Hercules, like in that animated movie?" Videl asked.

"I doubt it." Mr. Satan shook his head. "Same character, but I'd have to guess a VERY different interpretation of him."

" _Kratos also wears the boots of Hermes which technically should be sandals, but let's not focus on that." Wiz continued as an image of two golden boots appeared, seeming to have wings adorned on the back. "While wearing these, Kratos gains superhuman speed and even the ability to run up walls."_

 **Boots Of Hermes**

 **Greaves With Small Wings**

 **Improved Running Speed**

 **Can Run Up Walls**

 **Magically Change Size To The Wearer's Size ("That'd be helpful." Bulma remarked.)**

" **PARKOUR BITCH!" Boomstick yelled as Kratos ran up a wall, getting a laugh from a few of the fighters. "Also, check out how he got them!"**

"Oh no…" Chi-Chi muttered, knowing this was probably going to be excessively gory.

Kratos was hacking and slashing away as Hermes jumped and weaved about, avoiding the Blades of Exile. While Kratos seemed pissed, (as usual) Hermes seemed to quickly be going from Vegeta levels of smug to Krillin levels of realizing he was screwed. Finally, one of the hooked ends of the blades cut him across the back and the God yelled as he fell to the ground, beginning to pick himself up.

" _I thought Spartans fought with honour…"_ The God moaned in a voice they honestly seemed to scream 'Punch Me In The Face'. _"And yet… you mean to kill me when I have no way to defend myself? Not fair!"_

"Okay, he had a point right up until there." Vegeta said. "He's moments away from death and all he has to say is 'Not Fair'? That's pathetic…"

"You'd think a God as renowned as Hermes would face his death with honour, not cowardice." Beerus nodded. "But then again, he dosen't seem to be too much of a fighter, let alone a God."

As Hermes continued spouting off something about 'Honour' and 'Betrayal' Kratos looked down at his boots, then grabbed the God and smashed him into a wall before violently slicing his right leg clean off. Blood pouring out like a geyser, the bone jutting out from the wound. The fighters were shocked, but also not extremely disgusted (aside from Chi-Chi, Videl and Mr. Satan) and watched as Kratos walked towards the cowering God, who was trying to drag himself away, begging for his life. Kratos grabbed him by his one remaining leg and then promptly sliced it off. Hermes fell back to the ground and gurgled as the last bits of his life seemed to drain from his body.

" _And after battling the infamous Icarus, he ripped those massive wings off of the old fool's back and took them for himself, granting him the power of flight and arial combat." Wiz continued as the fighter watched Kratos beating a man who looked suspiciously like Roshi before ripping two large black wings off of his back and then flew off with them._

"If he really wanted to learn how to fly, he could've just studied the Crane Style." Goku remarked. "I get why Kratos is angry, but he seems to be killing a lot of innocent people just to get to a few Gods…"

"Well, he is an anti-hero." Buu said, looking over to the Sayian. "They fight for good causes, they just don't care how many people get hurt in the crossfire. So long as the end is good, it justifies the means."

" **And recently Kratos got his hands on the Leviathan Axe! A magical blade of badassery forged by the same dwarves who forged Thor's famous hammer Mjölnir! This sucker can be thrown to extreme lengths and then called back almost instantly, like a boomerang of death!"**

 **Leviathan Axe**

 **Two-Handed Axe**

 **Kratos' Wife's Weapon**

 **Forged To Be The Counter Of Mjölnir**

 **Can Freeze Enemies**

 **Can Be Thrown Then Summoned Back Instantaneously.**

" **Holy CRAP that's a lot of weapons! I Like this guy! And we haven't even mentioned some of his other weapons like the Nemesis Whip!"**

"I have to agree with… Boomstick, was it?" Beerus said aloud. "Kratos is proving to be a formidable fighter, I'd be surprised if anyone could even pose a threat to him considering his power and strength."

" _With his arsenal of destruction, Kratos would go on to slaughter every God and Titan above and below Olympus." Wiz declared as footage was shown of Kratos brutalizing different deities and creatures, such as pulling a cyclops' eye out of its socked before forcing it into a spike wall, killing it with the sharpened edges. That did disgust most of the fighters. On top of that he was shown savagely beating Poseidon to death, snapping Hera's neck, and cutting a centaur's stomach open and ripping out his intestines. "He also has magic, mainly using what is known as Ares' Fire, which is exactly what is sounds like, a fireball."_

" **He also kinda has a thing for heads…" Boomstick added awkwardly. "He uses Medusa's head to turn enemies to stone… and used Helios, the God of the sun, as the world's** _ **weirdest**_ **flashlight."**

"Wait. What does he mean by that?" 18 asked, suddenly feeling very nervous about what was about to be shown. Kratos then grabbed Helios and began pulling his head upwards while standing on his back. Helios screamed in pain and terror as his mouth and eyes began shining white. Everyone watched in horror as a sickening snapping sound was heard, and Helios' neck began to tear. With one final rip, Helios' head was torn clean off his shoulders and began dripping blood as it screamed a dying scream as Kratos held it up. There was a horrified silence from everyone, even Beerus' ears had jutted up in shock at what he had just seen. Without saying a word, 18 stood up and carried Marion outside, hiding her daughters face in her chest. Goten and Trunks silently got up and left the room. Videl quietly left as well, feeling like she was moments away from puking and Chi-Chi seemed horrified of what she just witnessed.

"Impressive." Beerus finally said. "Brutal, but an impressive feat of strength none the less."

Bulma paused the video and everyone decided to give it a few minutes before they continued. Some of the fighters got something to drink and watched some birds fly by the window, but eventually everyone (minus 18 and Marion) returned to watch the rest of the video. Beerus however, didn't seem phased in the slightest.

"Everyone good?" Bulma finally asked. When everyone nodded she continued the video.

" _Now with an arsenal at his disposal that could destroy the world, like we said, Kratos went to Olympus and decimated everything and everyone. Except for Aphrodite." Wiz stated._

" **For… obvious reasons." Boomstick added as an image of the topless goddess appeared, with 'Reason #1' and 'Reason #2' covering her chest. Roshi practically shot up like a rocket at the image as he stared mouth agape.**

"Is he alright?" Beerus asked, leaning over to Vegeta.

"Yes, just ignore him." The Prince replied.

" _After killing everyone, including his father Zeus, and even inadvertently causing the end of the world. Sort of. It's confusing." Wiz continued with his explanation the best he could, but it was clear even he was a little lost. "Kratos would leave Greece and travel to Midgard in Ancient Norway."_

"Odd location to move to considering all that's happened but okay." Mr. Satan remarked, admittedly a little curious as to why a God would travel so far away.

" **Here he'd meet a woman named Faye, who he married and had a son with." Boomstick concluded, showing a small boy with brown hair and a brown and arrow following Kratos through the snowy woods. Kratos was also rocking an awesome beard.**

"Aw… He's kinda cute." Bulma smiled at the small boy.

" **The kid's name was Atreus, remembered earlier when I said that'd be important? That's why." Boomstick stated. "Kratos also put a lid on his anger and became a much more heroic man than he was before. Sure, he's still grumpy as hell and dosen't tend to offer a helping hand, preferring to live alone with his son, but he isn't the murder happy machine he used to be."**

"Well that's good to hear." Chi-Chi said. "But honestly I'm unsure if he'd be the best parent…"

"You're really judging someone on their qualities to be a father?" Tien remarked. "You do remember who you married, right?"

Chi-Chi glared back at Tien in response, but didn't say anything.

" _Boy."_ Kratos suddenly said in an extremely deep voice. _"Listen close. I am form a land called Sparta. I made a deal with a God that cost me my soul. I killed many who were deserving. And many who were not."_

Goten and Trunks were staring in awe at the screen, a million questions racing through their minds, but they couldn't say anything. Everyone else found themselves unable to turn away from the God's words.

" _I killed my father."_

" _That was your father in Hel… Is this what it is to be a God?"_ Atreus asked, fear and sadness apparent in his tone, Bulma's hurt broke slightly when she saw the fear in the child's eyes. _"Is this how it always ends? Sons killing their mothers… their fathers…?"_

Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo all exchanged looks. True, the lives they led weren't always the easiest, and Vegeta struggled to be there for his son while Goku struggled to understand the concept of fatherhood in general, but the ideas that their actions could drive their sons to kill them, or in Piccolo's case, did, had never occurred to them. It was a sobering thought that seemed to hit deep for all of them.

" _No."_ Kratos said sternly, but not with anger. His voice was that of someone who realized their mistakes and were desperately trying to not let them happen again. _"We will be the Gods who we choose to be, not those who have been. Who I was, is not who you will be. We must be better."_

"Wow." Was all Gohan said after a few moments of silence. While he hadn't liked Kratos in the slightest, there was something about his brutal honesty and tone which reminded him of his dad before he got killed by Cell.

" **Unless you piss him off." Boomstick then added.**

Kratos then roared in anger and grabbed a creature and smashed its head into a wall, making it explode against the rock. He then grabbed another creature from behind him and tore its arm off before impaling it with the bone that stuck out from the back.

"That's understandable." Was agreed upon by a few, and Tien shot Vegeta a look that said 'Sound Familiar?'.

" _Kratos is an extremely tough enemy to put down, he can't even kill himself. But for all his extreme strength and weapons, he can still die by mortal means, and has died more than once. He's escaped Hades multiple times and always comes back fighting. However, he only has so much magic before he needs to take a breather to recharge, and he isn't able to fight for days on end, eventually he needs to take a breather."_

"Well, he's got better stamina than Akuma." Mr. Satan commented.

" **And if it's not kind of obvious by now, he's got an anger issue." Boomstick stated the obvious. "Piss him off too much and he goes berserk, letting loose everything he has, his Godly fury and just pure rage. The downside is he dosen't think too clearly during this, and afterwards, he's severely weakened."**

"Looks kind of like a hatred-fueled super sayian form…" Goku remarked, staring in a mixture of awe and distrust at Kratos' pissed-off rage mode. "I'm not sure I'd wanna fight this guy without some more training."

" _Still, Kratos became infamous among the nine realms for his unstoppable fury and tenacity, very few to who oppose him live to tell the tale, and they claim the screams of those who do challenge him can be heard as far down as the deepest pits of Hades." Wiz concluded._

" _I was… trying to make you… a great warrior…"_ Ares groaned, seeming extremely weakened by several wounds on his body.

" _You succeeded."_ Kratos growled, before driving the Sword of Olympus through Ares' chest. Killing the God of War once and for all.

"Nice." Buu nodded.

The doors closed and Bulma paused the video.

"Well that was… interesting…" The scientist finally said.

"Indeed." Beerus agreed, seeming rather interested in the episode. "I do believe this Kratos character would be a formidable challenge to test my strength against."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure I want to fight a guy who can rip your soul out with hooks…" Goku added sheepishly. "I think he's a great fighter, but even if I could reach Super Sayian God form again, I feel like it would almost be useless against someone who _kills_ Gods."

"Well, you're partially right there." Vegeta spoke up. "According to this, he's killed the Greek Gods, and from what I've read, they were a different calibre of Gods."

"How so?" Beerus asked, curious.

"Well, they are Gods, they have powers beyond what man could imagine, but they also exist on the same realm as them. It could be possible that while they are Gods, they're not Gods in the sense of Lord Beerus or Shenron, and therefore Kratos' weapons wouldn't be able to hurt them."

"That could be the case, but I don't think he'd need his swords to do some serious damage." Mr. Satan commented. "If the man can tear a God's head off with his bare fists, then he should be able to do some damage with just a few punches."

"We do still have another fighter to get through." Roshi then said aloud. "And apparently this BDSM lookin' dude was able to dethrone Satan and God."

"What's BDSM?" Goten asked.

"I dunno." Goku shrugged.

"It's-" Roshi began but stopped when Bulma looked to him.

"Don't." Was all the scientist said in a rather flat, but serious tone, disgusted at the old man's comment. Roshi stopped himself and looked back to the TV.

 **Spawn**

(*Cues: Spawn in the Demon's Hand - Opening Sequence (Arcade Version)*)

The doors opened to show… a regular looking man. This surprised and confused everyone as the clips they had seen of 'Spawn' made it clear he was some sort of demonic creature, but here he seemed like an ordinary man wearing military armour.

"Before anyone asks, let's just watch." Bulma answered the question she had a feeling was about to be asked.

" _Al Simmons was an American Solider trained to be deadly, stealthy, and above all, the best of the best." Wiz began with his rundown as the man, 'Al' was shown fighting his way through a building. "With a strong sense of justice, Simmons would fight to the death to protect his wife, his country, and his friends."_

"Well that's a drastic difference." Chi-Chi said, a bit surprised at Al's introduction.

"I like him." Mr. Satan agreed.

" **And DAMN was he good at it!" Boomstick declared, impressed. "This dude survived dozens, it not** _ **hundreds**_ **of what would've otherwise been suicide missions and he pulled through. Eventually, he even saved the President's life! After that, he was brought into the United States Security Task Force, essentially a super-covert Black Ops team."**

" _Well, not exactly… They'd be more akin to the C.I.A. but that's not really all that important." Wiz said slightly dismissively. "What is important is that Al continued protecting the innocent, and taking down anyone who wanted to do harm to the innocent."_

"So, he's like some uber-violent cop?" Trunks asked.

"I've heard conspiracy theories that the government has their own sort of 'assassin force' but I don't think that it's real." Krillin replied, shaking his head. "Like they said, he's a government agent, so there's probably some sort of special task force."

" **Buuuuttttt… Eventually he realized that the government is full of assholes who are corrupt to hell and back, ironic, and he began to struggle with his missions." Boomstick continued.**

" _Do you have an issue with your orders solider?"_ A man asked as he and Al seemed to be in a death-stare contest.

" _Yes. I. Do. SIR."_ Al growled back through gritted teeth.

"I wonder what happened?" Goku said aloud, only for a text box to appear in the corner, reading: 'Al's unit was ordered to attack a village of innocents in an attempt to draw out a known criminal, however, the Unit wasn't told they were innocent until after the attack was finished, killing dozens of civilians.'

"He's upset over a few villagers? Bah." Beerus rolled his eyes. "I'd expect someone whose job is to kill people would be used to a few accidental deaths."

"I think it has more to do with the fact that his boss lied to him about why he did this." Goku remarked, and Beerus seemed to think about that, but didn't seem too phased.

" _Eventually, Al's boss Jason Wynn got kind of paranoid that Al would reveal what his team had been doing, so he ordered Al's teammate and friend Chapel to terminate Al's contract. Permanently."_

The fighters watched in shock as 'Chapel', a man with a skull painted on his face, violently stabbed Al in the gut with a large knife before throwing him off of a railing. Al landed with a sickening _Crack!_ That made some of the fighter's wince. His body seemed to be wet, covered In something. Chapel jumped down and then crushed Al's left hand under his boot, making him scream in pain.

" _Sorry Al."_ Chapel said in a monotone voice. _"I got my orders."_

" _Fuck… you…!"_ Al groaned, blood running down his face now.

"What kind of 'friend' kills their own friend?!" Videl exclaimed, angered.

"I can think of one…" Gohan muttered under his breath, eye twitching slightly.

Chapel then flicked a lighter on and dropped it as he walked away. Al's body suddenly burst into flames and he screamed in agony as his skin began to burn, eventually almost liquefying and melting into a sludge-like form which slid off of his bones. The armour he wore seemed to melt and fuse onto his skin, leaving his body a writing mess of bloody and burned meat. At this point, Chi-Chi wanted to stop this and get the kids out, but she also had a feeling that would probably anger Beerus, and the _last_ thing she needed was dealing with the angered God again.

" **Dontdoitdontdoitdontdoitdontdoitdontdoitdontdoitdontdoit…"** __Skorch muttered in borderline paranoia as he saw Chi-Chi's face, and the clear debate she was having. Thankfully, Goten and Trunks got up to grab some more chips, so they didn't see the last bits of it.

" **Sick burn bruh." Boomstick joked. Wiz groaned and face-palmed at the joke, and Beerus just seemed confused.**

"Is he _always_ like this?" The God finally asked.

"Yes." Was collectively answered.

" **Anyhow, since Al had killed innocents, he went STRAIGHT to Hell!"**

Everyone now watched in shock at wat this world's interpretation of 'Hell' was. True to the old stories, there were pools of lava and fire seemed to make the very sky. The wails of those long condemned and forgotten rang out as people were endlessly burned with every step they took across the fiery rocks which made the landscape. Demons flew above, occasionally swooping down and clawing at people.

"Holy hell…" Roshi muttered.

"That's what Hell is?" Goku asked, eyes wide.

"I really don't wanna end up there…" Buu muttered.

"No one does." Mr. Satan remarked.

"I fear for anyone who ends up in a hell like that." Vegeta commented, seeming genuine in his tone. "The stories we were told concerning hell made it clear that it might not be fire and pain for all eternity, but that everyone ended up in a 'personal hell'. Tailored to feed off of their fears and worst pain for all eternity. After seeing this… I can't tell which is worse though…"

Immediately the thoughts of what their own personal hell would be flashed through the fighter's heads. For Vegeta, it would be if Friza ever got the Dragon Balls and the prince was now powerless to do anything but watch as the psychopath conquered and slaughtered entire galaxies. Chi-Chi's mind created a scenario where in her family was killed, then brought back, then killed again. An endless cycle that would break her mentally before subjecting her to complete and total isolation with the memories of her family's death burned into her mind. Gohan had the fear of Cell's return, only now he wouldn't be able to stop him, no matter what they did. The creature would continue to kill everyone, leaving the world defenseless. Mr. Satan and Majin Buu had a similar one, Evil Buu returning and killing everyone one-by-one. Leaving Mr. Satan for last so he could watch the monster he tried to stop wipe out the world, leaving him to live with the guilt of not being strong enough to stop him. For Bulma, it was the idea that one of her inventions would destroy the world, leaving her to drown in her guilt and sorrows over his mistake which cost so many innocent lives. Spending each remaining day listening to the chorus of cries of agony that now rang loud and clear throughout the wasteland that was once ear-

" **What?"** Skorch asked, looking up his laptop at the reader. **"What?"** After a few moments, the entity frowned, looking down at his laptop. **"Oh, c'mon. You think this is too dark?! It's freaking** _ **SPAWN!**_ **What do you want me to do?!"**

(Insert User Response Here)

" **Fineeeee…"** The Flame entity sighed.

Goku's hell was the most unimaginable thing (to him at least). He saw himself sitting in a business office, working away on a computer. There wasn't much colour in the office and it seemed like no one wanted to be there, but they all had no choice. His body seemed weaker, as if he hadn't spent a day training in years… Not to mention that when he looked into his bag for food, all there was, was kale.

"Hello Kakarot? What's happening." Came a voice Goku hadn't heard in ages. He turned and was shocked to see King Piccolo standing near his cubicle wearing a tie and glasses. "I'm gonna need you to go ahead and come in tomorrow. So, if you could be here at around... four that'd be great."

"But I get off at three fifty-nine!" Goku protested.

"Yeah… I'm still gonna need you to come in at four."

" _I don't think there's any worse hell than that…"_ Goku thought mortified.

Meanwhile, a line of stuffed animals all played instruments as they danced around a tree, hugging one another and spreading good cheer and happiness to all. However, someone (or something) was hanging from the tree wans was slowly being driven insane.

" **Once he got to Hell, he met Malebolgia, the ruler of the eighth circle of hell." Boomstick continued, as a towering creature seemed to rise out of the fire. His entire body seemed to be covered with fire, covering down his back as well. He had two demonic horns on the top of his head, and his claws with inhumanly long and sharp, but also seemed bone-thin. His jaw was stretched inhumanly outwards, a reptilian tongue flicking outwards and razor-sharp teeth overflowing from his mouth, with his eyes glowing a deep green.**

"Okay." Bulma spoke up. "That is officially the scariest thing I have ever seen."

"Agreed." Hercule nodded.

"Yup." Yamcha remarked.

"No arguments here." Trunks added.

"That is rather grotesque." Even Beerus agreed. "When you described hell, this is the kind of creature I would expect to preside over it."

"And what's with all these bad guys having fire for hair? Is that just a signal that you're evil?" Videl questioned.

"Didn't you say Skorch had flaming hair?" Gohan then asked. "You sure he isn't malicious?"

"I dunno." Goku shrugged. "I only met him that one time."

" **Malebolgia was impressed with Al's killing skills, and cut him a deal. If Al could see his wife Wanda again, he'd lead Hell's armies in the upcoming battle against the forces of Heaven. Naturally, Al said yes."**

"Doubt that ended well…" Piccolo snarked.

" _Only for Malebolgia to return him to earth, heavily disfigured and missing his memories." Wiz stated._

"Knew it."

The fighters saw a figure wearing a black beanie and a trench coat hiding behind a tree, watching a man give a small girl a kiss before handing her back to a woman and driving off.

"… _five years later…"_

"WHAT?!" Beerus and Vegeta shouted at the same time in a mixture of shock and anger.

"Hey, that's why you don't make a deal with the devil." Gohan shrugged. "No matter how good it sounds or how smart you think you are, it never ends well for you. The only deals that don't end badly are the ones that are never made."

" **Not only that, but his wife had married his best friend and had a baby." Boomstick then added. "And now he was being followed around by this guy…"**

" _Wanna lick? It's rocky road."_ A voice said in an undeniably creepy way. The tone of someone who took joy in the suffering of others, only made worse by how quiet it seemed. The unknown voice held out an ice cream cone with maggots and words wiggling out of it to the trench coated figure who now had an odd mask (or so the fighters assumed) on his face, with two white marks on either side and glowing green eyes. _"Ya can't blame her though. After all, you've been dead almost five years."_

The fighters now saw the figure was a short, fat man wearing a tattered blue coat and pants. His hair seemed to go off in two directions and his face was done up like a clown. Almost immediately, Trunks moved back a little bit. Chi-Chi felt her spine freeze, and Videl's eye twitched aggressively.

"If I ever wake up and see _that,_ I'm either drunk or in hell." Krillin finally said, feeling very unnerved by the clown-looking man.

" _You're lying…"_ Spawn growled.

" _I'm lyin' I'm dying. It's all redundant."_ The clown faced man continued with a twisted grin on his face, showing off his crooked yellow teeth. _"Anyway… Spawn."_

"So that's Spawn…" Buu said aloud. "Like as in Hellspawn?"

"Most likely." Bulma said thoughtfully. "Or some sort of demonic creature, but I think you're on the right path Buu."

" _Your former self, meaning one hell-bent, leather kick-ass-take-no-prisoners-government-assassin by the name of Al Simmons, is_ _dead_ _."_

Now the fighters saw a blood red cape flapping in the wind as a figure seemed to be digging a grave, using his bare hands. The fighters assumed this was 'Spawn' but weren't sure as to why he was digging a grave. Then in a flash of lighting, they saw the name on the tombstone.

Simmons.

"Why's he digging up his own grave?"

" _Goddamn it… I'm ME!"_ Spawn growled as he dug. _"I'm not… Goddamn it I'm not dead!"_

" _The new Spawn's each try to deny what they've become. Hoping that a small spark of truth will awaken them from their nightmare."_ A new voice spoke up, sounding like an old man. Spawn dug his fingers, which now almost seemed like knives, into a coffin lid and ripped it off with inhuman strength. He stopped and breathed shakily, looking down at the somewhat decomposed remains of a man lying in the coffin. He seemed to look at the ring on the bodies finger and reached down, pulling the decomposing finger off the hand, making Videl squirm uncomfortably.

"Does this count as grave robbing?" Yamcha asked aloud. "Or are you just going back to get your stuff?" When a few of the fighters looked back at him, he looked around before asking: "What? I'm just asking."

Spawn slowly took the ring off the finger and turned it over, he then noticed an inscription on the inside of it _Al and Wanda Forever_. Immediately, a few of the fighters (Hercule especially) felt a good deal of sympathy for Spawn, even though the mask covered his face, it was clear he seemed like he was about to cry. After a few moments, pure terror seemed to flash in Spawn's eyes as he realized what had happened.

" _OH GOD!"_ Spawn suddenly shouted, thunder cracking overhead, the scream echoing throughout the cemetery before Spawn broke down, buried his head in his hands and cried. This shook some of the fighters to their core. Goku felt pain for Al, the clear agony he seemed to be in, one that he didn't seem to have brought intentionally upon himself, Hercule thought about _why_ Spawn had done this, to see his wife. If given the chance, would he not do the same thing? Honestly… He didn't know. Vegeta felt a bit of sympathy for someone who seemed to have not done much wrong intentionally get screwed over so heavily, and making him feel a slight amount of fear regarding what would happen to _him_ if he ever ended up in this version of hell. _"How did this happen?"_

Grasping at the jacket the corpse wore, the skull tilted back, opening wide before it snapped back shut and the eyes began to glow a deep red.

"Hey, is the worst of it ov-nope." 18 leaned in, still holding Marion, only to see a rotten skull coming to life, and ducked back out, not wanting to traumatize her daughter.

" _You made a deal, you stupid son of a bitch."_ The corpse seemed to speak without moving its lips or mouth, suddenly grabbing onto Spawn's neck. _"You made a deal with Malebolgia. You cut a deal for your soul. The deal was, you see Wanda, then become Hellspawn. A ranking officer in Hell's army."_

"Well Buu. There's your answer." Tien remarked."It _is_ short for Hellspawn."

"Cool." Buu said without too much energy.

" _Time to pay the piper…"_ The skull moaned, green slime dripping form it's eyes and mouth, directly onto Spawn's face.

" **And because Malebolgia is a demon, he tricked him and left him with a fate worse than death after Al was re-born as a Hellspawn. So naturally, Spawn swore revenge." Boomstick concluded.**

(*Cues: Spawn The Eternal - Track 6*)

Only now did everyone get a clear image of Spawn. He was easily over six feet with a giant red cape flowing behind him. He had white accents across his arms and had what appeared to be red gloves. Around his waist was a belt with a skull belt buckle that seemed to be made of chains. Speaking of which, he had two chains which seemed to float on their own accord behind him, but were wrapped around his arms. He also had several guns strapped to his waist and had spikes on his legs.

"I know he's a demon and all, but he looks _AWESOME._ " Goten spoke up, and there was some agreement.

" _Being a Hellspawn, Spawn has superhuman strength, speed, and durability. He's borderline invincible and for the most part, can't be hurt by mortal weapons." Wiz began with another introduction as a chart appeared._

 **Background**

 **Real Name: Albert Francis Simmons**

 **Age: 24 (This surprised some of the watchers)**

 **Height: 6'2" (Without his cape)**

 **Weight: 450 lbs. ("Wow." Was commented by a few)**

 **Skilled Assassin and Solider**

 **Superhuman Strength, Speed & Durability**

 **Composed of Necroplasm**

 **Can Leech Off Of 'Negative Energy' or Sins of Those He Fights**

 **Regeneration Healing**

 **Named 50** **th** **In Empire Magazine's The 50 Greatest Comic Book Characters**

" **Spawn can also draw energy off of the evil auras of people or other demons to heal himself. It really saves him on Band-Aids." Boomstick added.**

"Wow. He can heal himself by feeding off of others sin? That's hard-core." Trunks commented.

"If he fought Vegeta, he could lose a million battles and still be able to heal himself." Tien snarked with a smirk.

"Shut the hell up Triclops." Vegeta scowled in response, having to ignore the laughs that the joke got.

"I can't tell if he's a good guy or another anti-hero." Beerus stated. "It seems like his reasons for taking the deal were pure, but now he has no choice but to act out and kill the innocent."

"Maybe he's both." Mr. Satan shrugged. "Similar to Kratos… Just with less mass murder."

"Perhaps, let us see." The God of Destruction nodded.

" _On top of that, he wears a living, parasitic-symbiotic suit named Leetha Of The Seventh House Of K." Wiz continued as Spawn's burnt body was shown being covered in the black suit._

"Leetha… of the seventh house… What?" Bulma finally said in pure confusion. "Are they making this up as they go?"

"Well, if this is a comic character, then someone must have been high as _hell_ to come up with that…" Roshi remarked, taking another swig of his drink.

" _Leetha is a parasitic being made out of pure Necroplasm. Essentially, magical demon juice that bonds with your central nervous system, becoming a permanent part of your body." Wiz continued._

" **Leetha's got some crazy-ass powers, allowing Spawn to fly over one hundred miles per hour, glide like a feather, shapeshift into other people and animals, turn invisible** __ **and even lift over** _ **one hundred freaking TONS!**_ **Holy shit! Where can I get one of these suits?!"**

Vegeta seemed to get a look in his eyes, one of 'I totally would have good use for that' and 'Who do I need to kill to get one?'. He was already trying to remember where the Dragon Balls flew off to as he knew what his next wish would be.

 **Leetha Of The 7** **th** **House Of K**

 **Symbiotic Suit (Bulma was interested in the genetic side of the suit.)**

 **Limited By Imagination (This was interesting to the fighters)**

 **Can Create Chains, Spikes, Claws, Shrouds, Swords, Spears, ect. Pretty Much Anything You Can Think Of.**

 **Has A Mind Of Its Own, But Will Violently Defend It's Host**

 **Feeds Off Necroplasm, Natural Evil Energies and Spinal Fluid**

"So, it feeds off of your spine? How do you keep walking if it does that?" Videl asked.

"Probably the suit keeps you going." Bulma suggested. "Since it's symbiotic, it's probably permanent, but if he took it off, he may not be able to walk ever again…"

" **Seriously! She can morph itself into all sorts of weapons and gear! Even a badass cape that protects Spawn from all sorts of attacks and can even attack enemies! But he prefers to use chains, because let's be real here. They're fucking badass."**

" _Leetha possess a mind of her own, and can even go off and deal with enemies while Spawn deals with other issues. She's strong enough to smash through concrete and fast enough to block machine gun fire."_

"Hey Bulma. You think it's possible to make armour like that?" Goku asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Bulma frowned. "While it wouldn't be impossible to make armour that has some sort of artificial intelligence built into it, allowing it to respond to attacks the user dosen't see, we'd need some sort of nano-mechanical technology in order to create a morphing armour. On top of that, I'm uncertain how well a cerebral bond would go with most people. Add to that the risk of the A.I. being damaged and overall, it's a cool idea, but not too practical right now."

"Okay…" Goku finally said, having understood maybe five words out of that.

" _But there is one catch." Wiz suddenly spoke up, getting their attention once again. "Leetha feeds off of necorplasmic energy while using the suits powers. Something which Spawn is now made out of. Should Leetha use too much, Spawn will be sent back to Hell."_

"Huh." Chi-Chi remarked. "That's an odd condition."

" **It's like if your phone dies and you need to go home to recharge it, but instead of your shack, you go to hell." Boomstick explained.**

" _But there is an easier solution." Wiz continued, showing Spawn choking a man and seeming to absorb some sort of green smoke off of them. "Leetha can also feed off of the negative energy and sin of others."_

" **On top of ALL of this, Spawn also has magic! Yer' a wizard Spawn!" Boomstick added in a very poor-sounding British accent. "He can teleport, transform, blow people up, turn invisible, alter matter, talk to animals, fly with his cape, read minds, heal the sick, resurrect the dead, and even open portals to heaven and hell." Boomstick said in one long breath.** _ **"HO-LY CRAP!"**_

With practically every word out of Boomstick's mouth, the fighters found themselves dumbfounded. How did Spawn have all these powers?! And what did they have to do to get some?! Goku felt like with every fighter he had seen so far, they were better than him in some way, they had a mystical advantage that would easily allow them to-

No!

Shaking his head, Goku refused to think like that. Sure, Spawn had magical powers and a special suit, but he couldn't seem to make attacks out of Ki. So that was something he had over the demon. Plus, if he tired him out, Spawn would be dragged back to hell. If he ever had to fight him, he'd have to think strategically. The destructo discs could probably be helpful to distract Leetha, and that would mean he'd have a clear shot at Spawn! The sayian nodded to himself. If he was gonna learn anything from these battles, then he had to learn how to make himself better.

" _Not only that, but Spawn can also control the elements." Wiz stated as Spawn was showing creating a giant blaze which incinerated an armada of locusts. "He tends to use fire and water to completely wipe out large hordes of enemies. However, even with all these God-like abilities, Spawn usually resorts to his most primitive weapon."_

" **GUNS!" Boomstick shouted. Spawn was then shown holding two almost comically large guns. "A CRAP TON OF THEM!"**

"Well, he was trained in Special Forces, so I guess that makes sense…" Hercule mused.

" _This is mainly due to the fact that he's been trained in Special Forces for so long, it's what he's most comfortable with." Wiz remarked._

"Ah."

 **Expert Marksman**

 **Weapon of Choice**

 **Least Effective Weapon In His Arsenal**

 **Skilled With All Types**

 **Prefers Machine Pistols**

" **Throughout his time as a Hellspawn, Spawn would ultimately tell Malebolgia to suck it and become earth's sort of protector. He's a violent and cynical man, but deep down he tries to be good. But in a world where everywhere he looks all he sees is corruption and sin, that's a lot harder than it sounds." Boomstick remarked as Spawn was shown beating the crap out of a street gang.**

"Okay, this is bugging me." Chi-Chi spoke up. "Why is Boomstick so poetic one sentence and yet so disgusting in the next one?"

"Yeah, it's weird…" Yamcha agreed. "He seems like a total idiot, but he also seems to know his stuff when he needs to."

" **And unlike Kratos, who can die from mortal weapons, Spawn can only be killed by Necromagic and weapons forged in Heaven. On top of that, he can only truly be killed by being decapitated." Boomstick continued.**

 **Specific Weaknesses**

 **Magic Necroplasm**

 **Holy Weapons Forged In Heaven**

 **His Dwindling Amount Of Necroplasm**

 **Can Only Truly Die Through Beheading**

"Hm. So Spawn _can_ die." Beerus mused. "While it might be difficult, it's interesting to know he has a weakness to his own powers…"

"Yeah, that's kinda weird." Goku agreed.

" _Spawn has taken on a myriad of powerful enemies." Wiz began. "Assassins, cyborgs, vampires, succubus', ghosts, angels, demons, other Hellspawn, rampaging deities, and even his sort of mentor, The Violator."_

The scene cut to Spawn perched atop a cross on a church, looking out over the city, with the creepy clown-dude standing on the roof behind him.

" _What the hell do you want?"_ Spawn scowled, not looking back.

" _It's not 'what the hell do I want', it's 'What does HELL want with YOU'?"_ The Violator. _"Now, listen here buddy. My boss and yours, Malebolgia, delivered on his end of the deal."_

There were some cries of disgust as Violator was shown looking at a picture of Spawn's wife, with his other hand in his pants… Videl felt some puke come up in her mouth, Vegeta was more pissed off than anything, Chi-Chi wanted to shut this off and never come back, and even Roshi seemed disgusted by what he was watching. Spawn jumped down and grabbed the picture, clearly angered with the clown.

"Well, now we know why he's called the Violator…" Gohan muttered, clearly disgusted.

" _I have my own problems."_ Spawn stated solemnly.

" _What? You think you're too good to be a Hellspawn?"_ Violator suddenly growled, seeming angry. _"You should be down on your KNEES thanking Malebolgia for this opportunity to be a ranking officer in this, Hell's Army!"_

" _And you should be down on your knees thanking me for not killing you where you stand."_ Spawn replied, his back still turned.

"Now that's a response." Goten said, eyes wide.

" _Listen buddy, I don't think you know who you're talking too… But I think it's time you find out."_ Violator said matter-of-factly before beginning to strain. Spawn was about to say something, only for him to stop and stare as the skin on the Violator's hands to be torn off by demonic claws, the Clown began laughing insanely as his mouth seemed to be pushing out from his skull. Three horns beginning to tear his head apart, all of which seemed to explode like a bloody piñata. The Violator was now shown in his true form. He was a gray demonic beast, with extremely odd proportions. His head was huge with two horns on either side of his head and one coming out part way down his back, like Malebolgia, his jaw was twisted and pulled outwards and overflowing with razor sharp teeth. Oddly though, he seemed to have chicken-like legs that was long and spindly, but had spikes on several joints and huge feet.

"Why do all these demons look so weird!?" Trunks exclaimed. He had done his best to not be disturbed by Malebolgia, but he wasn't sure how much more demonic imagery he could take.

"Because they're demons? Creatures which by definition are evil spirits or devils, which are thought to act as a tormentor in hell?" Buu replied, his tone oddly calm, not picking up on the fear. "Their entire job is to scare and torture you for all eternity."

"You're not helping…" Mr. Satan hissed as he leaned over.

"Wait… what?" Buu asked, then suddenly realized what had just happened. "Whoops…"

Spawn growled, clearly past his limit and pulled out a machine pistol and proceeded to fill the demonic Violator full of bullets. Green blood oozed out of the bullet wounds and the creature hissed before falling to the ground, seemingly dead.

"There's no way he's dead." Vegeta flatly commented. "He went down _way_ too easy."

As if to prove the prince's point, two hands burst through the ceiling and dragged Spawn down.

" _And so begins your treasuring."_ The creature spoke in a very disturbing whisper. It's mouth not moving.

" _What ARE you?!"_ Spawn demanded.

" _A creature far superior to humans…"_ It whispered in response.

"That voice is going to haunt my dreams for weeks…" Krillin muttered.

Beerus had been notably silent the entire time, watching the exchange between the two demons.

"It never occurred to me just how much power these beings may possess." He suddenly spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "I spend my days in the company of angels and other Gods, beings I believed were the be-all, end-all of power. Yet if these demons can amass powers and abilities like we're seeing here… We may have to be prepared."

"What are you saying Lord Beerus?" Goku asked, confused.

"While I don't believe they would, there is the possibility of demons ultimately escaping hell, or creating a warrior like Spawn here to wreak havoc on the earth and above." The God of destruction explained. "While I don't believe it to be likely, I'll have to talk with Whis about this."

"Not to be rude Lord Beerus… But are you scared?"

Beerus' head snapped over to look at Goku, a look of slight anger on his face, and they Sayian gulped.

"Goku, there's a difference between logical fear and cowardice." The God flatly stated. "Being afraid of an enemy because of their powers, or powers you've never seen, no matter how strong you are, is wise. It allows you to remain focused in a battle, being prideful can easily lead to weakness which the enemy can exploit. If you encountered a creature that came from the depths of Hell and whose soul mission was to kill as many innocents as possible for no reason other than its own twisted enjoyment, how would you react?"

Goku paused, thinking about what he was asked, and he began to realize what the god was saying.

"Sorry Lord Beerus." He said sheepishly.

"Apologies are not required, it is simply something to consider." Beerus said with a dismissive wave. At that, Chi-Chi, Vegeta, Piccolo and Gohan's jaws practically hit the floor.

"Anyone wanna bet of how long Violator's gonna last?" Yamcha smirked, changing the subject.

"Two minutes at most." Beerus smirked back. "After defiling someone's wife in such a way, there's no outcome where he survives this encounter."

To their shock, Violator grabbed Spawn and threw him into a wall.

" _Consider this a friendly reminder._ _ **GET WITH THE FUCKING PROGRAM.**_ " Violator hissed, anger now very clear in his tone. He then stabbed Spawn right in the chest and pulled his hear out. It continued beating a seemed to be spurting blood out of the valves.

"Ewwww…" Chi-Chi grimaced.

"Didn't they say that he can only die from being decapitated?" Tien asked.

"Yup." Buu nodded.

"So, ripping his heart out won't kill him, will it?"

"Yup."

"If anything, it's only going to piss him off."

"Yup."

"…Violator's about to get his ass handed to him, isn't he?" Tien asked with a smirk.

"Yup."

"This is gonna be good…"

"Yup."

Spawn fell to the ground and groaned slightly, acting as if he was dying.

" _Damn Hellspawn… None of them are worthy…"_ Violator muttered as he began to walk away.

" _Violator…"_ Spawn suddenly said, not seeming injured.

" _What?"_ Violator seemed to stop on a dime and turn around, shocked.

" _Let's try that again."_ Spawn remarked, creating fire from his hands, his two chains floating behind him and his cape billowing. _"But this time, try to do some REAL damage."_

"Okay, next time I'm in a fight, I am SO going to say that!" Goten declared, he now knew which of the two fighters he was rooting for to win this battle.

" _What… You don't need your heart?"_ Violator seemed to be looking dumbfounded, then seeming very angered. _"I DON'T believe it! I JUST DON'T BELIEVE IT!"_

" _Say something new school-boy."_ Spawn retorted.

"Sounds like something you'd say." Gohan smirked, looking at his wife.

Spawn then charged his Necromagic and blasted Violator right in the chest. There was an explosion of demon blood followed by a shot of the violators chest, now with a gaping hole in it, with parts of his spine hanging down.

" _You_ _ **IDIOT!**_ _You're not the only one who can re-attach organs! I've had the power long before you stumbled upon i-"_ Violator shouted, but suddenly stopped when Spawn's chains wrapped around one of his legs and then snapped it like a wishbone. There were a few winces as the creature screamed and fell to one knee. _"SHIT!"_

" _Look fatass, do me a favour when you see your boss. Tell him to piss off."_ Spawn growled as he cocked a shotgun and stuck it into Violator's mouth and pulled the trigger, the creatures head exploding into a fountain of blood and chunks, crumpling to the ground.

"Huh. One minute, fifty-nine seconds." Bulma remarked, looking at her watch. "Good guess."

" **Granted, Violator would return multiple times, but still. Spawn's a force you don't wanna fuck with!" Boomstick declared. "And if that ain't enough, Spawn's dethroned both Satan and God!"**

" _To make a long, confusing story short, Satan and God got into a huge fight, culminating in the destruction of the world." Wiz stated as the world was shown to be a burnt husk of what is used to be, scaring some of the fighters. "Since Spawn was supposed to be on Hell's side but defected, and refused to join God's ranks, they killed him. But then the Mother of all creation resurrected him and granted him the powers of a God."_

"What?" Goku asked, extremely confused.

The fighters now saw Spawn with angelic wings burst out of the ground. He flew upwards, almost in a tube of light. With a few more flaps he shot through the ground of what seemed to be a large castle and slash his hand through the air. Suddenly, chains shot out of nowhere and grabbed two men, restraining them. Sitting on a giant white throne, he looked down at two men in chains, who the fighters assumed were Satan and God. Who were now suddenly children.

" _Look around you."_ Spawn suddenly said, motioning to the destroyed world. _"This is what your conflict has brought. Nothing but pain and misery."_

" _Well yeah, that's kinda the point dumb ass."_ One of the two men scowled.

" _No more."_ Spawn calmly said. _"The two of you aren't welcome here. Now get. Out."_

" _You can't do this!"_ One of the two shouted. _"You're a man! Man is my creation! You BELONG to me!"_

" _Do you want to destroy the world?! Because that's what you're doing!" the other boy shouted._

" _Well yeah."_ Spawn shrugged. _"That's the point dumbass."_

He pointed behind them, and a purplish vortex appeared. A being that seemed to be made from shadows exited and grabbed the two's chains. As they screamed in defiance, they were dragged off into the portal which then shut, leaving a dead silence behind.

" **Comics are weird." Boomstick commented.**

"For once I agree…" Bulma muttered, confused at what she had just saw.

Spawn sighed and looked out over a burned wasteland, a woman seemed to float down next to him. She seemed to be made up of stars in the night sky. It looked… odd. To say the least.

" _It's over."_ She simply said. _"You've done it."_

" _No. It's not over."_ Spawn shook his head. _"Not until I fix this."_

The woman gasped slightly, seeming shocked.

" _You know what that will cost you, right?"_ She asked. _"You'll got back to the way you were. Back when you were a-"_

" _Hellspawn. I know."_ Spawn cut her off. _"But if it means the world will get a second chance… Hell, I'll take it."_

"Wait. He's giving up his powers… To save everyone?!" Bulma said surprised.

"I think he's allowing himself to become a Hellspawn again so the world can be fixed…" Piccolo commented. "I'll admit it. That's brave of him."

"Well, there was always the idea of righteous suffering." Hercule added. "If someone suffers for a noble cause, then they would feel no pain. I don't think it works that way, but it's a nice sentiment."

Spawn seemed to be focusing all his energy, a white sphere seemed to be appearing in front of him. Continuing with his focus, Spawn slammed the sphere into the ground and a bright white light enveloped the screen. When the light died down, the moon was up in the sky, the camera panned back down, showing the city he was in previously. There was the sound of people talking and sires off in the distance. Things seemed normal.

"Is he gone?" Videl asked.

There was a _whoosh_ sound and a dark red cape seemed to disappear over the top of a building. The camera moved up the side of the building, revealing Spawn standing on the rooftop, seemed to be in a shadow cast by the moon with his green eyes clearly glowing.

" **Spawn may not be a 'hero' in the typical sense, but with his powers, weapons and skills, you'd be smart to make sure he's on your side when it hits the fan." Boomstick concluded.**

Suddenly, there was a large explosion and Spawn walked into a room, wielding two assault rifles.

" _Knock, knock."_ Was all Spawn said, before the doors closed again. Bulma paused the video again and looked to everyone.

"So." She said. "Who do you think is going to win?"

"Well, on the basis of pure strength, definitely Kratos." Gohan began. "But my main reservation with him is that I'm not sure his weapons will be able to kill Spawn."

"How so?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, they said Spawn could only be killed by weapons forged in Heaven." Gohan explained. "Kratos has the Blade of Olympus, and that might be able to kill him, but I don't think most of his weapons can kill Spawn."

"They did say Spawn could die by decapitation." Buu remarked, thinking about what they had seen. "Kratos is strong enough to tear a dude's head clean off, wouldn't that do the job?"

"Maybe. If not, he could use the claws to rip Spawn's soul out." Mr. Satan reasoned.

"I think Spawn will take this one." Goten stated. "Not only does he seem to have better weapons, but he also seems to have had more variety of creatures he's fought."

"The young one has a point." Beerus nodded. "His experience in slaying all matter of demonic beasts could prove beneficial. If I had to choose though, I'd have to say Kratos will win. Spawn is as his name suggests, merely a creature of hell, but Kratos is a demigod, if not a full God."

"I'm rooting for Spawn, everything about him seems to give him an advantage." Bulma admitted. "He can turn invisible, he was trained by military forces, and he's got magic probably unlike Kratos."

"Wait. Kratos has magic?" Goku asked, surprised.

"They mentioned it in passing. Not sure if it's that important or not." Bulma replied.

"While Spawn clearly has the tactical advantage, Kratos clearly outmatches him in pure strength and guerilla tactics." Vegeta mused. "Honestly it'll probably come down to whoever can land a fatal blow with a magical weapon first."

"Kratos actually _killed_ Gods while Spawn only dethroned Satan and God." Goku said. "I think Kratos will win because he's been killing Gods for so long."

"Is it weird that Spawn reminds me a lot of you?" Gohan asked, looking over to Piccolo. The Namekian raised a brow, confused.

"How so?" He asked.

"You're both mostly silent, have a strong sense of right and wrong, fight using unique tactics, and defied what you were supposed to be." Gohan explained. Piccolo thought over the analysis before replying.

"I can't tell if that's a good thing, or if you're saying I share qualities with a demon…"

In the end, the general consensus was that Spawn would win, with Goku, Goten, Beerus, Buu, Tien and Yamcha had voted for Kratos to win. They felt that while Spawn's weapons could hurt Kratos, his Golden Fleece could deflect Necromagic and deal with his other attacks. 18 and Marion had returned (although 18 was slightly nervous about what the battle would be like) and Bulma unpaused the video.

" _Alright the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all." Wiz stated._

" **IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!" Boomstick shouted as the doors closed once again.**

The doors opened showing Kratos and Atreus walking through what appeared to be an abandoned village. Kratos had the Chains of Exile wrapped around his arms and the Leviathan Axe strapped to his back. Atreus was holding his bow and casting a glace to the left and right every now and then. There was no sound aside from the footsteps of the father and son and the occasional breeze. Kratos stopped abruptly and seemed to focus on something, as if he could see something which wasn't there. He exhaled through his nostrils and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

" _Father?"_ Atreus asked.

" _Be on your guard Atreus." Kratos instructed as he started walking again. "I sense a dark force nearby."_

The two continued walking until they heard a shrill cry. Pulling the string back, Atreus took aim as Kratos grabbed his axe and got into a fighting stance. Not too far away, an old run-down cathedral stood, its doors long since destroyed or removed, and the sound of a squelching coming from within.

" _What should we do?"_ Atreus asked, looking to his father for instructions.

" _Wait here, and keep alert."_ Kratos simply stated as he began to walk towards the cathedral. He slowly made his way inside he paused as he saw Spawn, who was in the process of pulling a demon's arm off.

" _Where's Malebolgia?!"_ Spawn demanded, the chains pulling at the creature's arm.

" _Who's Male…bol..giAA!"_ The demon tried to answer but was cut off when the chains began to twist. _"I serve my master… Thanatos!"_

" _Then why am I keeping you alive?"_ Spawn growled before tearing the demon in half like a paper doll with his chains. After a few moments, Spawn turned and saw Kratos standing in the aisle of the cathedral. _"Who the hell are you?"_

" _What matter of Hellspawn are_ _ **you**_ _?"_ Kratos retorted, pointing to Spawn with his axe.

" _Well, you're partially right."_ Spawn replied, clearly bored. _"Look, I don't know who you are, and I don't much care. Unless you can tell me where that bastard Malebolgia is, I recommend you get out of my way."_

" _Are you a servant of the Gods?"_ Kratos scowled, seeming angered. This also seemed to get a reaction from Spawn, whose eye's narrowed dangerously.

" _I don't much care for Gods. They're all talk and nothing of value. Now you don't seem like the kinda guy I'm after, so, I'll say this once again. If you don't want to end up like that thing, get out of my way."_

" _You defile grounds sacred to the ancient Gods, and you think you can order ME?"_ Kratos asked, seeming angered.

" _Ancient Gods? What, like those Greek pansies from those kids' stories? Hate to break it to you old man, but they ain't real."_

"Well this is awkward." Beerus said aloud. "Does he not know who Kratos is?"

"The rules of Death Battle did state that unless specified, the fighters had no knowledge of the others existence, so it's a fair bet that the world where Spawn comes from, the Greek Gods are just legends." Buu answered.

" _I don't know who or what you are, but you're not leaving here alive."_ Kratos growled.

" _Bad choice."_

(*Cues: God Of War II - Colossus of Rhodes*)

 **FIGHT!**

Kratos immediately threw the Leviathan Axe at Spawn, sending it spinning towards the demon, who simply stood there, allowing it to come towards him. Leetha suddenly created two chains which shot out and caught it mid-flight. Kratos seemed shocked by this and Spawn seemed to be inspecting it. Kratos held his hand out and the axe suddenly shot back to him. Spawn seemed impressed but didn't say a word as he flicked one hand, sending the two chains out towards Kratos. The God braced with the Golden Fleece and the chains violently smashed against it, but there didn't seem to be any progress. Spawn suddenly disappeared in a green flash and appeared behind Kratos, punching him in the back of the head before teleporting in front of him and punching him in the gut before his chains wrapped around Kratos' legs and flipped him onto the ground. Without a moment's hesitation, Kratos snapped the chains into pieces with his bare leg strength and then began spinning the blades of exile, putting Spawn on the defensive. Spawn grabbed two machine guns and opened fire, the bullets seemed to tear through the air, but Kratos blocked them all with his blades, moving incredibly fast.

"Impressive." Beerus commented.

Eventually the two stopped and looked at one another, understanding that wasn't going to get them anywhere. Spawn tried to teleport again, but this time, Kratos was ready. When the Hellspawn appeared behind him, Kratos slashed the being with the Blades of Exile, hitting him right across his chest. Suddenly summoning the Nemean Cestus' Kratos proceeded to punch Spawn in the chest, and then the face multiple times. The blows seeming to have some effect on him. Spawn stumbled back and groaned, clearly in pain from all the attacks.

"Wait. I thought only weapons forged in Heaven could hurt him." Videl said.

"I think only heavenly weapons can kill him." Yamcha replied. "I think no matter how strong you are, getting slashed across the chest and beaten with steel gauntlets is going to hurt."

Kratos got a few more punches off before Spawn yelled and clawed the God's chest with his hand, which now became demonic claws. He jumped and kicked Kratos back, landing on his back as he jumped to his feet. Kratos now jumped forward with his axe, and Spawn created an double-headed axe that seemed to have his green eyes, one on each blade. The axes clashed with a loud _Clang!_ And the two warriors glared daggers at one another. The two began slashing away, their axes clashing with each swing, going back and forth across the front of the room they fought in. Spawn leapt back as Kratos swung his axe once again, coming dangerously close to hitting the Hellspawn across the waist. Spawn this time threw his battle-axe much like Kratos had, and the God sliced it clean in half as it flew towards him. Spawn simply made another and threw it, Kratos cut this one in half as well, then another to the same effect. Kratos suddenly took out the bow of Apollo and fired several arrows at Spawn, then grabbed one of the pews that were placed down the sides of the room and threw it at him. Spawn saw the arrows coming and Leetha seemed to block them with ease, but he was distracted and didn't see the large wooden bench coming towards him until it smashed into him. Sending the Hellspawn back and shattering the thick wooden bench. Pulling his cape around him, Spawn seemed to fly into another room, with Kratos running after him. The God of War came to a stop, holding the Blades of Exile and looked around. He was in a darkened room that has some coloured light from the sky shining in through a stain glass window, giving the room an odd red, green, and yellow tint. Kratos seemed to be looking for the Hellspawn, but he couldn't see him.

"So, this is his plan? Get a few hits off and run for the hills?" Vegeta scoffed. "I thought he was smarter than that."

"Or he's waiting to ambush him." Tien flatly countered.

There was a brief flash of two green eyes looking down from one of the pillars, and the faint outline of a figure could be seen crouching on the ledge. Kratos suddenly paused and looked at the ground, noticing a bright green blood stain on the carpet. Standing up he opened a bag he had on his side and pulled out the head of Helios, making most of the viewers wince. Helios' eyes and mouth began to shine a bright white and Kratos held the beam to the wall.

Nothing.

"That… Is _disgusting_ …" Chi-Chi murmured.

There was the sound of movement overhead and Kratos suddenly looked up and aimed the beam upwards towards the pillar where Spawn had been.

Nothing. Nothing but a green mark…

Kratos paused, listening intently this time, and when he aimed the light a third time, a red cape was seen disappearing into the shadows.

" _How the hell…"_ Spawn muttered, realizing Kratos could somehow see him.

Kratos looked up at the glass chandelier that hung in the centre of the ceiling. The glass crystals had clearly seen better days, but the fixture still hung. Kratos suddenly threw the head upwards, and a crystal stabbed into the back of Helios' head, holding it in place.

"What's he doing?" Trunks asked, bewildered.

Kratos then repetitively shot arrows in the same direction, hitting the chandelier and making it turn, casting the light all around the room.

"He's a clever sonuvabitch I'll give him that." Roshi remarked, impressed with Kratos' ingenuity. As the light spun around the room, Kratos kept his string back and followed the light before suddenly letting an arrow fly at a darkened corner. As the light shine on it, Spawn was illuminated as the arrow went into his shoulder.

" _Damn it!"_ He shouted in pain. He jumped down and fired a blast of green Necromagic at Kratos, who countered by shooting a fireball at Spawn. The two magical attacks collided in the centre of the room and seemed to fizzle out, only now Spawn had disappeared. Re-appearing behind Kratos with a machine pistol, but before he could pull the trigger, Kratos kicked Spawn, making him drop the gun. Kratos then proceeded to stomp on the weapon, breaking it to pieces. Suddenly dawning the boots of Hermes, Kratos rushed forward and grabbed Spawn's throat, proceeding to run at break-neck speeds down the nearby hallway, dragging Spawn's face against the wall, a green trial of blood paining the wall.

"Healing factor or not, he's gotta feel _that._ " Gohan grimaced as the almost cartoonish levels of violence happening on screen.

Using Spawn as a battering ram, Kratos smashed through another set of doors and threw the Hellspawn into the air, then sent both blades of exile right into his chest and snapped the chains back, driving Spawn into the stone floor. Ripping the short blades out Kratos spun then around him, causing them to catch fire and drove them back into Spawn. Or at least, that's what _would_ have happened had Spawn not caught them. This sudden move surprised Kratos and left him vulnerable, and Spawn knew it. He yanked on the blades, dragging Kratos towards him and drove his fist into the God's chest. The scene seemed to slowdown as the sound of heavy impact was heard echoing. Grabbing his face with one hand, Spawn smashed Kratos into the ground, causing an noticeable impact on the ground. Spawn unleashed a flurry of punches onto Kratos much like he had received form the former God of War earlier. Suddenly, the Leviathan Axe came soaring into the room and went directly into Spawn's back. Spawn yelled in pain as he fell to the ground, and Kratos grabbed the black-suited man.

" _I don't know which God you serve, but I'll do to them what I'm going to do to you."_ Kratos scowled, genuine hatred in his tone. It reminded the Z Fighters of when Vegeta had been recounting who exactly Friza was, and the hell he had been put through by that monster. Roaring in anger, Kratos slammed Spawn onto the ground, the axe head coming out through his chest, green blood spewing everywhere. Spawn didn't move.

"Wait. Is he dead?!" Goten exclaimed. "How the hell does that work?!"

"There's no way he's dead. That would be _far_ too easy." Piccolo agreed. "I think he's waiting for Kratos to turn his back or something."

"I hope so, otherwise there was _far_ too much build up for such an anticlimactic ending…" Vegeta commented.

"I know what that's like." Roshi nodded, earning a few disgusted looks.

Kratos ripped the axe out of Spawn and looked at him, then began to walk away, believing this cloaked figure to be dead.

" _Okay."_ Spawn suddenly said, grabbing Kratos with a chain and choking him. _"Now I'm pissed."_

Bringing the God in from of him, Spawn covered the God's face with his demonic hand, which was now glowing green.

" _So much anger. So much death."_ Spawn said in a rather creepy way, his body healing quickly.

Suddenly, the screen flashed white and flashes of Kratos' past life were shown, serving the Gods. Burning entire villages. Murdering innocents for no reason. Killing his own family. Even his anger towards Atreus. Kratos seemed to be in agony the entire time, groaning as if he was experiencing the pain of every one of these events at the same time. Notably though, there was one of Kratos seemingly begging for forgiveness for his misdeeds. This surprised a few of the fighters, as forgiveness didn't seem like something Kratos had a comprehension of anymore. But before anyone could raise this point, Spawn dropped him to the floor dismissively.

" _You kill so many, yet you ask for forgiveness?"_ Spawn asked, a mixture of anger, snark, and disbelief. _"Who would ever forgive such a monster?"_

Spawn punched Kratos across the face, then used his chains and whipped him several times, long lacerations appearing across his white chest. Leetha formed a crude maul and Spawn struck Kratos in the leg with it. The God yelled as an audible _CRACK!_ was heard. Spawn pulled out a revolver and simply fired at Kratos. While the God was able to block the first two shots with the Golden Fleece, several of the other bullets managed to him or at least graze him. Spawn grabbed his rival and flew into the air, proceeding to fly around the room, smashing Kratos into the thick stone pillars. Once that was done, Spawn looked at the weakened Kratos and let him fall once again to the ground.

"C'mon Kratos! You kill _GODS!_ " Yamcha exclaimed. "Kick his ass!"

" _But above all, who could ever LOVE such a monster?"_ Spawn snarked as he floated down towards the God. _"What kind of idiotic wench would ever deceive herself into loving such a horrible monster? Don't bother trying to answer that. I know the answer. You already killed her."_

There was utter shock at that remark, everyone stared jaws agape at the tv. No one really knew how to react to that. The sheer brutality of it… How could anyone react to it?

Well, Beerus started laughing, claiming that the remark was so shocking, there honestly no other reaction one _could_ have to it. Goku, Mr. Satan, Buu, Vegeta and even Videl tried their best to not laugh, honestly just amazed that Spawn would hit that low.

Kratos' eyes shot open, then narrowed. Very. Dangerously. Like the eyes of a predator about to tear its prey to shreds. Everyone noticed and all watched intently as to what was about to happen.

(*Cues: Spawn in the Demon's Hand - Smelter (Admonisher Stage)*)

Kratos launched himself up, and Icarus' wings sprouted from his back. Spawn was caught off guard by the speed of Kratos and the two smashed through the roof of the cathedral. As the two men flew above the abandoned town, they were blasting away at one another with magic and arrows.

" _HER BEAUTY WOULD MAKE APHRODITE JEALOUS!"_ Kratos roared as he savagely punched Spawn with his bare hands, angrier than anyone thought possible, and this included Vegeta levels of rage. _"HER KINDNESS WOULD OUTMATCH CHARIS'!"_ He continued, his fists now glowing red with absolute fury. Each blow seemed to send shockwaves through the demon. _**"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK OF HER!"**_ Kratos grabbed Spawn by the arms and pulled _hard._ With a sickening tearing sound, both of Spawn's arms were ripped out of their sockets.

"Wow. I ain't seen someone that pissed off since Beerus hit Bulma…" Roshi stated, briefly forgetting who was in the room with them. Surprisingly, Beerus seemed shocked himself.

"I have seen Gods act out in fits of anger, but never rage this ferocious…" He commented.

"But this might not be a good idea." Goku added. "They said Kratos only has so much magic at a time, right? And if he burns through it all now, he won't be able to do anything to hurt Spawn later."

"He hasn't brought out the Blade of Olympus though." Buu continued, munching on some nachos. "Magic or not, I think that might be the key to putting Spawn down for good."

Grabbing the Hellspawn, Kratos threw him with all his might towards the ground, then using the wings and boots, flew towards him at breakneck speed. Suddenly brandishing the Nemean Cestus' again, Kratos wheeled back and punched Spawn one more time right in the face, sending the beast into the ground. There was a deafening _THOOM!_ And a cloud of dust rose up, when it settled, Kratos was on one knee, still alive, but clearly having used a lot of energy. About fifteen feet away was a ten-foot crater that Spawn was in the centre of, his mangled arms lying twisted and deformed next to him.

"That… That's _GOT_ to hurt…" Gohan winced.

"I missed most of the introduction, can this 'Spawn' guy die from that? Because I think that would even kill you guys in your Super Forms." 18 remarked, looking over to Goku and Vegeta.

"We're not sure." Goku frowned. "They've made it out to seem like Spawn can only die from decapitations or Holy Weapons, but Spawn seems to be taking a lot of damage here…"

Kratos groaned as he seemed to realize he had used far too much energy in that attack. He tried to pick himself up, but seemed unable.

" _Father!"_ Atreus shouted, running towards him.

" _Stay back boy!"_ Kratos commanded in his deep voice. _"It isn't safe here! I don't think this fight is over yet."_

"As much as Kratos is admittedly a jerk, it's nice to see him care so deeply for his own son." Chi-Chi couldn't help but smile. She may have had many reservations about both fighters, despite knowing they were fictional, but still seeing there was some humanity left in them both was still a nice thing in her eyes.

"And yet all Spawn has is that douc-" Tien began but was cut off by the tv.

" _Oh, fer fucks sake Man! Pick your demonic black ass up and fight goddamn it!"_

There were a few groans as Violator suddenly appeared, frowning down at Spawn.

" _You're a damn Hellspawn! He's some albino jagoff and you're really gonna let him kick_ _ **YOUR**_ _ass?"_

Spawn growled, both angry at Kratos, and at Violator. His arms seemed to be pulled back to his body by telepathy or some other force and they seemed to re-attach themselves. His body also seemed to be healing thanks to Leetha.

"Okay, that suit is pretty cool." Goku admitted. "Some sort of super suit that heals you as you fight? That's just awesome!"

"It is, except for the part where it feeds off of your own essence and spinal fluids." Mr. Satan added. "Still, if there was a non-demonic version of it, that would be useful."

" _Atta boy Spawny!"_ Violator jeered. _"Here, I've got a whole routine ready for such an occasion!"_

As Spawn got up and cracked his neck, Violator seemed to be performing a cheerleading routine in the background.

" _Spawny, Spawny, he's our guy! He'll get it done and this asshole's gonna die!"_

"I can't tell what's more terrifying. What he actually looks like or that routine." Piccolo commented, feeling almost numb from what he just witnessed.

"He sings about as well as Vegeta." Tien commented under his breath. Piccolo just smirked slightly but didn't say anything.

As Spawn floated out form the crater, the look on Atreus' face was one of pure terror, and Kratos seemed almost indifferent. That, or he was so pissed off that he couldn't even be bother to show how much anger he was really feeling right now.

Not deciding to waste anymore time talking, Spawn charged up a sizable Necromagic blast and shot it right at Kratos. In turn, Kratos used the Golden Fleece once again, and the magic deflected off of it and shot back towards Spawn. The demon managed to avoid being hit straight on by the blast, but it did hit his upper right shoulder. Leetha tried to heal the wound, but there seemed to be a noticeable burn, like that of acid almost, that didn't heal right away.

" _So, you can be hurt…"_ Kratos mused. He seemed to be getting a better idea of what sort of beast he was fighting, and sheathed the Blades of Exile, summoning a bit of magic, he now wielded the Claws of Hades.

"So, he's going to try and straight up rip Spawn's soul out?! That's AWESOME!" Trunks exclaimed.

Spawn himself seemed tired, clearly having burned through a lot of energy, but he was still able to draw more from Kratos at least. Leetha suddenly shot off of Spawn and tried to block the two hooks flying towards him. Shockingly, the hooks went _through_ Leetha and dug into Spawn's abdomen. Kratos pulled on the chains, and slowly, a ghost seemed to be pulled out of Spawn. The Hellspawn yelled in pain as slowly the transparent figure of Al Simmonds began to appear, slowly pulling itself free form the Hellspawn parasitic suit.

"Ha!" Beerus laughed. "While only heavenly weapons can kill _Spawn,_ but they said nothing about his soul! Kratos is as wise as he is violent!"

"I'll give them credit where it's due." Bulma admitted, pleasantly surprised. "I hadn't considered attacking his soul."

"I'm surprised that he retained his soul." Piccolo mused. "Wasn't the idea of death that the individual's soul leaves the body?"

"Perhaps when he was resurrected, or given this new form, his soul was attached so it could act like a power source." Hercule reasoned.

"So, you're saying his soul acts like a battery?"

"In a crude sense… I guess?" Hercule shrugged. "It's just a guess more than anything."

Spawn's soul seemed to be slowly being pulled out, and Leetha seemed to be almost disintegrating with the lack of a host. Suddenly, the aforementioned cape shot forth and tried to slice through the chains. It weakened them somewhat, and that was all Spawn needed. Grabbing the hooks, he yelled in frustration as he ripped them (and a decent amount of his abdomen) out. Al's soul seemed to be sucked back into Spawn and the Hellspawn now seemed ready to end this. Kratos seemed to be at the point of absolute exhaustion, but he refused to go down. Not without a fight, just at all. Spawn focused some of his energy, drawing more off of Kratos' wrath, and healed himself and Leetha. However, he had to stand still and focus during this. Kratos stood up…

And was suddenly consumed in an explosion.

The fighters gasped at the abrupt attack, but Spawn seemed to relax somewhat, assuming Kratos was dead.

(*Cues: God Of War - Minotaur Boss Battle*)

" _FATHER!"_ Atreus shouted in terror, getting the attention of Spawn. The Hellspawn looked at the boy, puzzled, and didn't see Kratos fly out of the smoke. Now wielding the Blade of Olympus, which glowed a bright blue, like a blue fire which consumed the blade.

"Oh, hell yeah! Now we're talking!" Yamcha cheered, excited to see the power of the sword that killed Ares and so many others. Leetha's chains shot forth, but this time, Kratos simply slashed through them like they were twigs. Spawn attempted to teleport away, but Kratos ran him through with the blade.

" _I am the God of War. You are nothing but a speck compared to me."_ Kratos stated, matter-of-factly.

Everyone assumed that Kratos had this won, that Spawn _couldn't possibly_ return from such a-

" _You still don't get it, do you dumbass?"_ Spawn suddenly replied, and the look on Kratos' face said it all.

Spawn suddenly teleported _off_ of the blade, despite now having a large hole in his chest, appearing a few feet away from Spawn.

"WHAT?!" Beerus roared, shocked and angered. "HOW CAN HE DO THAT?!"

"I guess… I guess the Blade of Olympus dosen't count as 'heavenly'…" Goku frowned, feeling that Kratos wasn't going to win this one.

"IT WAS FORGED BY GODS!" Beerus continued, clearly angered. "IF KRATOS LOSES, I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO THE DESTRUCTION OF THE REALM WHERE THIS SHOW CAME FROM!"

" _Oh God…"_ Vegeta mentally groaned. _"What do we do now?"_

Spawn shot forward and simply tackled Kratos, the two flying across the ground, bouncing like a skipped stone. When the two landed, Kratos seemed to be on top, and had grabbed Spawn's head and was simply trying to rip it off much like Helios. However, this ended up failing within a few seconds as Spawn elbowed Kratos in the jaw and kicked him off, proceeding to fire several rounds from a gun into his chest. Blood poured from the bullet wounds as the God of War stumbled backwards. In a last-ditch effort, he swung the Blades of Exile one last time at Spawn, they were heading right for his head. However, in his state of extreme blood loss, Spawn caught the two blades and pulled hard. Kratos roared in pain as the chains which were burned into his skin slowly were pulled out, tearing flesh, bone and muscle as they came. With one last yank, the chains ripped out of Kratos' arms, leaving two gaping bloody holes in the Gods' arms. Spawn flipped the two blades and threw them right at Kratos. They went clean through him, embedding themselves in his chest and sticking out his back. He fell to his knees and seemed to be trying to say something, but due to his wounds, couldn't form words. Spawn appeared behind him, and created a large, long spike out of nowhere.

" _DIE!"_ The Hellspawn yelled as he drove is straight into Kratos' head. A mess of brains, blood and bones spewed everywhere as the God of War fell forward and stopped breathing.

" _NO!"_ Atreus (and a few watching) yelled in shock. This time, the Hellspawn turned and looked at Atreus, who quickly aimed his bow and fired. Leetha caught the arrows the boy sent at him as Spawn walked towards him, his wounds healing.

"If Spawn hurts him, I swear to Shenron I'm gonna…" Chi-Chi growled but trailed off, Goku put an arm around her reassuringly.

" _You bastard!"_ Atreus yelled, tears now running down his face. _"You killed my father!"_

" _I…"_ Spawn wanted to say something, but paused, his eyes seeming to changer from annoyance and anger to sadness. _"I'm sorry."_ He finally said. _"I know those words don't mean anything to you, but I am sorry for what I did."_

"Okay, I was not expecting that." 18 commented, surprised at the outcome of the fight.

" _You are like your father, you carry his gifts."_ Spawn suddenly stated. _"But you do not need to share his burdens."_

" _He wasn't bad… Not anymore…"_ Atreus wiped tears from his eyes. _"He cared… He really did… after mom…"_ The boy trailed off and didn't seem to be able to finish his sentence. From what the fighters remembered form his intro, they realized what he was referencing. A wave of sadness washed over the fighters.

" _Do you have anywhere you can go?"_ Spawn asked, genuine care in hos voice.

" _No."_ Atreus shook his head. _"You took the last person I had."_

Spawn got down on one knee, seeming to be a bit closer to Atreus' level.

" _If you'll allow me, I will help you find a place to stay."_ The Hellspawn offered.

"Sure, kill his dad and then offer him a pace to crash. Great deal!" Vegeta said with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey, at least he feels bad." Goku countered.

" _No."_ Atreus now seemed angry. _"Just… Just leave. You've taken my father, let me mourn. Not that I expect you to understand what that means."_

"Oooouuuchh…" Goten grimaced.

Spawn simply stood up, took one more look at Atreus, and left without saying a word, teleporting away, leaving the boy to mourn his father's passing.

 **K.O.!**

" **Aw geez… Here comes the rage and salt from the God of War Fanboys!" Boomstick groaned.**

Beerus and Vegeta seemed to have a similar expression on their faces, mute anger and astonishment. Thankfully, neither one said anything, wanting to hear some sort of explination for Kratos' defeat.

" _While Kratos has taken on creatures similar to Spawn in the past, most of them were far weaker or more reactionary than him." Wiz explained. "Now, Spawn's C.I.A. Training wasn't the deciding factor, but it certainly did help. Moreover, Spawn's magical prowess and near-indestructible body ended up being too much for the Ghost of Sparta."_

" **Now, to almost any other enemy, the Blade of Olympus would've been the end, but Spawn was tough enough to tank the hit and keep on fighting." Boomstick added.**

"And how _exactly_ could he do that?!" Beerus exclaimed. "The weapon kills GODS!"

" _Part of why is the face that while much of Kratos' arsenal was forged by Olympians, Olympus is composed of Earthly elements, and is not another plane of existence like Heaven." Wiz explained as a diagram was shown of the different 'planes', with Heaven being above both Olympus and earth. "So, it stands to reason none of the Olympian weapons would kill Spawn."_

" **Aside from the Blade of Olympus…. But that didn't work…"**

" _That isn't to say Kratos COULDN'T have beaten Spawn, in fact, there were a few ways he could've." Wiz continued, getting everyone's attention once again. "For one, Kratos had the right idea of using Spawn's own magic against him, on top of that, while it isn't clear of the Claws of Hades would've killed him, it still could've done some serious damage had Spawn not been able to resist them._

"That makes sense." Gohan nodded. "The Claws did seem to be the most effective attack he had on him."

" **If Kratos had played the long game correctly, he could've outlasted Spawn. Yes, Kratos is literally** _ **covered**_ **in his sins, so Spawn had a huge supply of energy to heal himself from." Boomstick continued. "But eventually Spawn would've exerted too much Necromagic and would've been sent back to hell. But due to his anger, Kratos tried to rush the Hellspawn and end the fight faster, which didn't turn out too well for him."**

" _In the end, while Kratos may have had more strength and experience, Spawn's speed, weapons and magic proved to be too powerful for Kratos to be able to put down for good."_

" **Still, it was one** _ **Hell**_ **of a fight!" Boomstick declared.**

" _The winner is Spawn." Wiz concluded._

"That was awesome!" Videl cheered.

"They really went all out with the information in this one." Roshi remarked. "It was really interesting watching these two dudes fight it out."

"I'm happy that Kratos at least _could've_ beaten Spawn and it wasn't just a straight up curb stomp battle." Yamcha shrugged.

"Yeah, but when Spawn took a blow of Kratos' super-blade and shrugged it off, it was kinda obvious that the fight wasn't gonna end any other way." Goten said, happy Spawn had won.

"That was rather entertaining." Beerus said, seeming to be in as bit of a better mood. "While I do believe that Kratos should've won, they were able to justify their reasoning well. I can see why Spawn won that fight. But I am curious as to who or what could defeat Spawn."

"If the weapons forged by the Greek Gods couldn't kill him, do you think you'd be able to kill him?" Goku asked, and Beerus seemed to think it over.

"I'm not sure." He admitted. "Surely, I could give him a run for his money, but as for being able to outright kill him? Due to the nature of my home world, I don't know if it would count as a plane above earth or not…"

"Hey! They're announcing who's next!" Trunks exclaimed, getting everyone's attention.

Meanwhile, Skorch flopped back on the roof and laughed.

" **Oh… Geez… Agh… It's done… IT'S FINALLY DONE! AHHAHAHA!"** The entity laughed before looking around. **"Wait. Did I activate the muting shield so they won't hear me?"** He paused for a few moments then muttered **"Yeah, I did."** Looking over to the reader, he chuckled and shook his head.

" **Okay. Once again, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take almost a month again to make another chapter…"** He sighed. **"But… Just look at the size of this thing! *** **Coughthatswhatshesaid** ***! Seriously, this chapter is nearly double the length of** _ **all**_ **previous chapters combined! Uh… I really didn't mean to make it this ling, but when I started researching Kratos and incorporating the 2018 game into this… Well, my notes were over seventy-five pages long… Anyhow, I don't really have any issue with this fight, in the end, Spawn would win unless Kratos could use his own magic against him or potentially pull a Helios on him. I know I played kinda loose with some of Spawn's scenes, but that was more due to the fact that I had to dig through over three hundred issues of comics, plus nine hours of tv episodes. Out of the two, Spawn was my favourite of the two as I had a really hard time liking Kratos until the most recent game. And even then, it took until near the end of the game for me to lower my shields towards his past incarnations. I'm a massive comic nerd and Spawn was one I kind of avoided for a while until recently when I really got into his stuff. Mr. McFarlane is a talented genius! Anyhow, don't expect a chapter to be this long for a good,** _ **long**_ **time. As this was me getting carried away with fleshing out the fights. Anyhow, let's get onto the reviews!"**

Meanwhile, the fighters were watching the teaser for the next fight. As a heavy rock song began playing, a machine gun had a clip loaded into it, and two white and red shoes began walking. A black, anthropomorphic hedgehog walked to the edge of a broken bridge, and then cocked the machine gun like a shotgun."

"That's not how machine guns work." Mr. Satan remarked flatly.

Vegeta wasn't paying attention as he was hearing something defiantly coming from the roof, it sounded like someone talking.

" **Okay, review time!"** Skorch smirked.

 **The Richmaster -** I liked the reactions here, though I will note that Zangief is heavier that Haggar, not lighter

" **Yeah, I noticed afterwards I messed up there. My bad."**

 **Gamelover41592** \- excellent work on this chapter as always :)

" **Thanks! That means a lot! Glad you're enjoying this! I think the sayians are as well."**

 **ultima-owner -** Was that a Dragon Ball in the fight?

" **Yes."**

 **rosewillow narusasufangirl** \- Cool fic, I hope you can get far in this. Chi-Chi is gonna be pissed later on, and who do you think Videl's future female idol is gonna be? Keep up the good work. :D

" **Yeah, thinking ahead, I feel like she's gonna have an issue with the Berserk fight…"** Skorch muttered. **"Still hopefully things don't get too bad…Then again, I think we're not gonna get along too well if I have to explain how things really are…"**

 **Guest** \- Your characters are a little too OCC

" **Good to know! Thank you!"**

 **Greer123** \- lad to see that the Z fighters are going to be training in new and different ways. Also thank you for the new chapter of this story and I hope you are doing well.

" **Yeah… wasn't expecting Beerus to be here yet… But still, all's good. Anyhow everyone, I gues-"**

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Skorch flinched when he heard an extremely angered yell from inside, quickly looking through the roof, he realized that he didn't know the order of the episodes… and also saw the fighters were in absolute shock. Vegeta was so mad he had gone super sayian, Trunks and Goten seemed like they were either going to piss themselves or laugh uncontrollable. Roshi's jaw was on the floor, Videl and Gohan were staring in mute amazement, Goku seemed more confused than usual, Chi-Chi was looking from the screen to Vegeta then back to the screen, Piccolo seemed more shocked than anyone had ever seen the namekian before, and Bulma had passed out from shock. On the screen was the reason why, the next fight end screen showed Shadow The Hedgehog…

And Vegeta.

" **Craaaa-"** Skorch began, only for Vegeta to whirl around and fire a Gatling blast at the roof, blowing a large hole in it and causing a decent amount of it to come crashing into the room. There were some confused yells, and then everyone froze as they saw a trench coat wearing figure with flaming dreadlocks lying on the ground, groaning. Finally, he leaned up and looked at the now (somehow) even more shocked fighters.

" **Hey Goku."** Skorch said with a slight wave.

"Hey Skorch."


	5. Interlude Number One (Hey!)

The entity gave a girlish scream of terror and launched himself upwards as Vegeta fired another Gatling blast at him out of anger. The Ki attack blew a hole in the floor, but completely missed Skorch who was now floating in the air, seeming rather shook by the sudden attack.

" **What the hell dude?!"** Skorch shouted, shocked at the sudden attack.

"Vegeta! Calm down!" Goku exclaimed, being the only one who was currently able to speak, as the others were left in a state of shock or confusion. Vegeta responded by firing several Ki blasts at Skorch, while he simply backhanded one of them, but the second one hit him right in the face…

…and split his head in two.

Skorch fell to the ground, landing on his knees with a _THUD!_ Everyone now turned horrified to Vegeta who seemed to be realizing that he had most likely just killed an innocent bystander.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Gohan shouted, finding his voice, and he was beyond angry with the Prince of all Sayians. "What _reason_ could you have for killing him?!"

"I… I…" Vegeta now felt his words leave, rendering him unable to say a word as everything seemed to come to a screeching halt around him.

"Why isn't he bleeding?" Goku suddenly asked, confused.

"What?"

"You split his head in two. Shouldn't there be blood?"

Now a few were brave enough to look at the newcomers split head, only to see that there was no blood coming out from the wound. In fact, there didn't seem to be a skull, or anything for that matter on the inside but what seemed like fire.

"But- how… I…" Bulma stammered, this beyond her understanding or comprehension.

" **Ow."** Was suddenly heard as Skorch's arms moved up and pushed his head back together, the two sides re-connecting as if nothing had happened. **"I'm gonna have a** _ **splitting**_ **headache later…"** He added with a weak chuckle before standing up. **"Let's try that again. Hi, I'm-"**

"How are you alive?!" Vegeta demanded, cutting Skorch off.

" **Oh, well, if you'll let me talk…"** Skorch began, giving a slight wave and accidentally creating some flames which seemed to dance around his hand. A few of the fighters saw this and felt unnerved, Beerus, Vegeta and Piccolo all making it clear if Skorch tried anything, it wouldn't end well.

" **Try that, I dare you."** Skorch's eye sockets narrowed. **"By the time I'm done here, this room'll be painted with blood and body parts."**

Now with a renewed sense of anger, Vegeta yelled and shot forward, grabbing Skorch and throwing him into a wall. The entity's sockets went as big as dinner plates as he realized what he had said by accident.

" **I WAS JOKING!"** Skorch yelled as he flew down the hallbefore smashing into a solid steel wall.

" **OW! MY KEYS!"**

Before anyone could say a word, Skorch reappeared in the room behind Vegeta, kicking him in the back of the leg.

" **Asshole!"** He spat. **"Okay, we got off on the wrong note-"**

Skorch yelled and ducked as Beerus suddenly attacked, powering himself with his Godly abilities. Skorch ducked and weaved around them, finally managing to yell:

" **Piss off Garfield!"**

Swinging his arms up, a swarm of hands shot from the ground, grabbing at Beerus and dragging him to the ground. While Beerus could easily escape their grasp, there were always more, making it hard for him to escape and move away from them. Finally, Skorch turned around, seeing Mr. Satan ready to fight and simply roared, his skull lighting up and fire emanating all around him. Hercule took one look at him, and then took a few steps back, shaking his head.

"Nope." Was all he said.

" **Goku! Can you get your friends to calm down!? I'm not here to hurt anyone!"** Skorch pleaded, looking over to Goku who seemed confused on what he should do. Groaning annoyed, he turned around and looked at the shocked Videl and Gohan.

" **Hi, I'm Skorch."** He introduced himself. **"This might seem weird, but I know who y-ARGGH!"**

Skorch was now grabbed in a tag team by Beerus and Vegeta, the formed grabbing Skorch and then throwing him at the other, who kicked him right in the chest, sending him back towards the former, who sent him into the ceiling. The duo charged a Ki blast each and fired it, blowing a hole in the Capsule Corp. roof, and sending Skorch back to the ground.

"Well played." Beerus admitted, looking over to Vegeta.

Skorch picked himself up and then created two axes out of pure fire. He spun them around before tossing one in the air and catching it.

" **Everyone just chill the hell out!"** He yelled, his anger rising. **"Look, I don't want to hurt ANYONE. But if you all keep attacking-"**

" _YOU'RE_ threatening _US!?"_ Vegeta roared. "You spy on us for who knows how long, consistently stalk us and then have the _audacity_ to play the victim here?!"

" **Well, when you put it that way, I do kinda seem like the bad guy. But I'm not."** Skorch conceded.

"Guys, just let him talk!" Goku insisted. "He isn't a threat."

"He looks like a demon from hell!" Mr. Satan countered.

" **Your name is** _ **Satan**_ **!"** Skorch retorted. **"You shouldn't be-"**

"You know my name?" The wrestler cut him off.

" **Yes. I know your name. I know most of the stuff you've done in your past, and I know a decent chunk of your future."** Skorch sighed. **"And that goes for all of you."** He paused for a moment, then added: **"Crap. Shouldn't've said that…"**

Now fearing the worst, Vegeta grabbed Skorch once again, who in turn, grabbed Vegeta's arm and seemed to focus, the prince yelled as Skorch's hand seemed to get blazingly hot suddenly and dropped him. Skorch now found himself having to avoid attacks from Gohan, Piccolo, Beerus, Tien, and Vegeta. Despite his abilities and all, he wasn't much of a fighter, at least, not in this sense. He was able to block a decent chunk of the attacks, but a few of them did still hit. He felt his core rising, he understood why they were angry and scared, but still. He was at his limit.

" _ **ENOUGH!"**_ Skorch shouted with genuine anger in his voice. His dreads seemed to light up to a bright white, fire spewing from his nostrils. A surge of energy seemed to blast out in a wave before him, and Vegeta, Piccolo, Hercule, Tien and Gohan found themselves frozen. They could move their eyes, but their bodies were numbed, there was an odd feeling as if they were weightless but a heavy weight was placed on their shoulders. The others found that there was some sort of force field surrounding them, leaving them unaffected by this newcomer's powers. **"And people ask why I don't try and talk with people more often!"**

"We're about to die, aren't we?" Goten asked.

"Probably." Trunks shrugged.

"Who are you?" Bulma finally asked, not seeming too freaked out by this newcomer, or that fact that he was literally on fire. Skorch looked over to her with a raised brow.

" **I'll tell you."** He remarked. **"If these guys will let me** _ **talk."**_ He growled looking back to the frozen fighters.

"It's okay guys." Goku spoke up. "He's friendly."

"You sure about that?" Roshi spoke up.

"I think so…"

" **Seriously! I heard you were a jackass, but this is freaking ridiculous!"** Skorch stated, looking at the frozen Vegeta. **"How the hell anyone's able to put up with your crap is beyond even me!"**

"Yeah, he's cool." Roshi admitted.

"Are you going to hurt them?" Videl finally managed to speak up.

" **No."** Skorch shook his head. **"Unless they give me a reason to, I don't wanna fight."**

Skorch seemed to take a few deep breaths then glare at the fighters before he closed his fist, dropping them all to the floor. He cracked his neck as they got up and grabbed a soda. Biting the bottle cap off, and spitting it out across the room.

" **My name's Skorch."** Skorch introduced himself, seeming far calmer. **"Sorry about the paint joke, not sure why I thought that was a good ice breaker… Then again, I'm not the most social guy alive."**

"You weren't joking." Krillin remarked, slightly frightened as he looked from Skorch to Goku. " _This_ is the guy you met?"

"Yeah, this is Skorch." Goku nodded. "What are you doing here?"

" **I've been here for a while actually."** Skorch remarked. **"I've been around, you just didn't see me."**

" _Where_ have you been?" Bulma asked skeptically.

" **Mostly on the roof."** Skorch shrugged. **"I've also used your broom closet as a gateway to my place, so… thanks for that."**

"I'm sorry, what?" Bulma asked, not believing what she had heard.

" **Yeah, I've been living in your broom closet for a while now."** Skorch remarked. **"There's a hidden door that leads to my room, I'm surprised you guys haven't heard me playing pinball back there."**

"You have a pinball table back there?" Trunks asked, surprised.

" **Yeah, as well as an Air Hockey table, a hot tub and a slushy machine."** Skorch nodded.

"I don't believe you." Bulma scoffed. "I've seen some ridiculous things, but the prospect of you _living here_ for however long it's been and us not seeing or hearing you-"

Skorch then vaporized, as if he had instantly teleported away. Leaving Bulma speechless.

" **I'm still here Mrs. Briefs."** His voice came from where he had been standing.

"How do you know my name?" she asked the next question that was on the long, _long_ list running through her mind.

" **Well, it's kinda my job…"** Skorch admitted, re-appearing. **"I know who all of you are. You're Krillin, Videl, Chi-Chi, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Roshi, Android 18, Marion, Piccolo Jr. technically speaking…"** He listed off everyone's name as he pointed to each one of them. **"Beerus, the God of Destruction, and Vegeta, the Prince of assholes."** He looked back and saw the others he had missed. **"As well as Tien, Majin Buu, or just 'Buu' and whatever the hell your name was."**

"It's Yamcha!" Yamcha snapped, slightly offended.

" **Yeah, whatever."** Skorch said with a dismissive wave.

"Okay, so maybe you happen to know our names, but what makes you think you know anything about any of us?" Vegeta asked, still on edge despite having returned to normal. The question was a very valid one, and Skorch turned to face him.

" **Pink was a good colour on you."** Skorch remarked with a smug tone. Surprising Vegeta. **"But yellow pants? Ehh… they clash too much."**

"HOW DO YOU KNOW OF THAT!?"Vegeta shouted, getting right in Skorch's face, not thinking about the flame entity's powers or the fact that he is made of fire.

" **Same way I know you and the others were waiting for Goku to return, only for Friza and his dad to show up, and your son to appear form the future obliterate their asses. Followed by a warning about androids, one of whom Krillin then married."**

Now, anger was replaced with shock as Vegeta took a few steps back. They hadn't spoken of that event in ages… how could this 'Skorch' know about that? Was he using telepathy? No. He would've sensed it…

" **That not enough?"** Skorch asked. He turned to Bulma and flatly said: **"You had a crush on Goku for a time, then sorta… fell out of it…"** He coughed the last part under his breath to try and hide something. Bulma paled but didn't say anything, Goku looked over to her, surprised.

"How do you know all of this?" Piccolo asked sternly.

" **Like I said, it's sort of my job to know these things."** Skorch replied. **"I've only been here a few months, but that's more time than I needed to learn all this.**

"So that thing we saw a few months ago… was you?" Goten asked, genuinely surprised at Skorch's appearance.

" **Probably."** The entity nodded.

"I don't believe him." Tien spoke up. "He seems like some sort of hallucination."

" **Well, I did hook my bong up to the air conditioning system just for kicks."** Skorch said sarcastically.

"What do you know about me?" Goten asked, Skorch turning to look at him. The entity went silent for a few moments, the simply said.

" **Fur Affinity."**

Goten's eyes widened and he looked like he had seen a ghost as realization seemed to settle in as to what Skorch was referring to. Everyone else was confused, or didn't want to think about it.

" **Don't worry, it's not permanent. Everyone figures it out in their own way. You'll be fine."** He added before looking around **. "Anyone else want their secrets spilled?"**

"Try me." Piccolo stated, his face not showing much. Skorch turned and seemed… saddened. His sockets seemed to move in a way that implied a sense of pain, two small orange lights appearing in the centre of them.

" **You live in fear."** He stated. **"Most days you're fine. What he did isn't what you have to do. But there are some days, days when the memories seem real, or at least. More aggressive."**

While most of the fighters didn't understand what Skorch was talking about. Piccolo did, he seemed shocked, going rock still and a chill going down his spine.

" **You don't want to be like him, but there's always something nagging in the back of your mind. That little seed of doubt that you'll truly be free. Three-hundred-and-sixty-four-days-twenty-three-hours-fifty-nine-minutes-and-fifty-nine-seconds a year, you don't notice it. But there are some days which are easier than others."**

The room feel eerily silent. Realization etched on some of the fighters' faces. Piccolo seemed to be a mixture of shock, fear, and angry. Finally, he walked over to face Skorch at eye level, being slightly taller than him.

"If you are what you say you are, can you show me?" He simply asked. He didn't know how this being knew what he did, nut he was starting to wonder if there was more going on than he realized.

" **No."** Skorch replied. **"I can't show you what you're asking for physically, but I'll let you see it up here."** He finished pointing to his head.

"If you're from another dimension, that type of telepathy won't work." Piccolo stated.

" **Well, one of the benefits of the job is that when I come to a new realm, I sort of become part of that world."** Skorch remarked. **"Look, I can make it happen if you want to see. But I'd only recommend you, Gohan, Tien or maybe Beerus do this if they want to. Maybe Bulma as well."**

"Why us?" Bulma asked, watching what was happening now with interest, her curiosity getting the better of her.

" **Simple. The link requires a strong mental connection."** Skorch answered. **"The more mental strength you have, the longer the link can last and the easier it is to make. It's not a matter of mathematical intelligence or what not, but also mental fortitude. On top of that, the link is a two-way street. You might see into what I've seen, but I'll see into your mind as well… and I think a few of you don't trust me enough yet to do that."**

"Haven't you already?" Piccolo asked.

" **Sort of, but also no."** Skorch replied awkwardly. **"Long story short, I know about the major events and some personal secrets, but I don't know your day-to-day life, and there are several memories that I can't see. It's probably more on my end than yours."**

Piccolo thought it over before turning to the others.

"If he tries anything, grab him and fly him out of here, then blast him back to wherever he came from. Even if I'm still attached."

"You sure about this?" Tien asked.

"Yes." The Namekian nodded, taking off his turban-hat and letting the Entity put his hand on his forehead, before putting his on Skorch's bony forehead. The two grunted slightly, then their eyes flashed white and they froze in place. There was a tense silence for about seven minutes, then the two gasped and back away from one another, shaking their heads as they came back to reality.

"You alright Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." He nodded.

"What did you see?" Bulma immediately asked.

"He isn't lying about what he's been saying." Piccolo stated, seeming to still find it hard to believe, but believing it none the less.

" **Now do you all believe me?"** Skorch asked.

"No." Bulma responded. Making Skorch groan. "I want to see it before I believe anything."

" **Can't. Not for a while at least."** Skorch stated matter-of-factly. **"I might be an entity, but that takes a** _ **lot**_ **for me to do. In about twenty minutes or so, sure. But not right now."**

"What exactly happened back when you first met this… thing?" Roshi asked Goku before stuttering. "Er… no offense."

" **None taken."**

"Look, when we met back when we did, we ate some s'mores, talked about fighting styles, and he called himself… a watch." Goku said.

" **Actually, it's 'Watcher' to be exact."** Skorch corrected Goku.

"I've never seen you before… Are you one of the other world's Gods?" Beerus mused, eyeing Skorch and attempting to place the newcomer.

" **No."** Skorch shook his head. " **I'm what you'd call a Realm Vagabond. Officially, I'm known as 'The Watcher', but I think that name is stupid. And is taken by Marvel. On top of that, I exist outside of your cosmology. Think of it like the being above Gods. Sort of."**

"The hell's a Watcher?" Vegeta growled, clearly annoyed and still very distrusting of Skorch. Beerus himself seemed to narrow his eyes dangerously at Skorch's 'Being above Gods' comment.

" **Someone who watches stuff."** Skorch replied, clearly irritating Vegeta. **"Look, I'm essentially an entity. I don't know if I'm a God or what, but I travel to different worlds and watch stuff happen. It's essentially like channel surfing for all eternity. Sometimes I just… move on to a new dimension. Then I'm there until I move onto the next one, and sometimes I can go to dimensions I've already been to on command."**

"Is there a dimension for your kind?" Chi-Chi asked, now slightly intrigued, but still nervous. But also wondering how he hadn't burned any of the carpet or his clothes yet…

" **No."** Skorch shook his head. **"As far as I know… I'm the only one left. The others… I don't know where they went. I also exist outside of all of time and space itself, and even outside of the afterlife and the very fabric of reality. Sure, I've got acquaintances and stuff, but I'm the only watcher I've met so far."**

"So, how are you here if you exist outside of reality?"

" **I can come to any world I want to, or at least, I used to be able to."** Skorch continued with his explanation. **"But when I do, I have to take a form. This is how I look normally."** Suddenly, Skorch turned into a tanned, somewhat well-built but also somewhat lanky man with dark red dreadlocks and a mustache and goatee, wearing a trench coat. **"This is what I look like when I want to blend in."**

"Do you know who the old man was who brought us the dvd's?" 18 suddenly asked, remembering that there was supposedly an old man who brought them the Death Battle discs to begin with.

" **No."** Skorch shook his head. **"I sensed a presence briefly after I got here, but it's long gone."**

"Do you know what happened to Jared?" Goku suddenly asked, remembering their adventures and meeting Jared. Skorch, one again, seemed downcast at the question.

" **I did what I could to help him…"** He replied. **"He was a good kid, brave soul, he tired so damn hard to save everyone… In the end… I don't know what happened. He… disappeared, and I couldn't find him. I spent what could've been days or maybe years depending on the world I was in searching for him. But I couldn't find him. I just hope for the best for him."**

"So, do I." Goku and a few others nodded.

"So, this 'Watcher' job, what exactly does it entail?" Bulma continued with her questions, seeming to be taking notes now.

" **Watcher's travel from world to world, we just… Watch."** Skorch shrugged. **"I've been writing down some of the things I've seen across different worlds so that hopefully someday others can read the stories of what I've seen. Stories of heroes fighting evil and just bizarre encounters."**

"What powers do you have?" Bulma continued.

" **If you can think of it, I've probably got it. Teleportation, elemental manipulation, mind erasing, hypersonic speed, extreme strength, energy based attacks much like Ki, transformation, borderline immortality…"** Skorch listed off some of his abilities, making everyone listen in amazement. Whether or not Skorch was 100% legit still remained to be seen, but any counter arguments they had were quickly falling away. **"Only downside is, I can't fight to save my life. On top of that, I'm not supposed to get involved."**

"What do you mean by that?"

" **Here, read this."** Skorch said, suddenly handing Bulma a burnt piece of parchment. **"Should answer a few more questions you have."**

 _The Watchers Code_

 _Watchers cannot alter the timeline through direct actions._

 _Watchers however, may provide information to individuals which could alter the timeline after being bested in a challenge._

 _Watchers can accept challenges of strength, intelligence, or skill, but cannot issue challenges themselves._

 _If challenged to a physical fight, a Watcher may kill said challenger and will not face punishment for said action. They were challenged, they took the risk._

 _A Watcher may take direct action against a pre-determined force if a child is threatened by said force. But are not required to._

 _Watchers may provide assistance in a fight or with some sort of problem if given tribute. (See below)_

 _Watchers can choose to reveal themselves or remain hidden._

 _If a Watcher finds themselves in a relationship with a member of the realm they reside in, they may disregard the first rule if they deem it necessary. This is not limited to marriages, Bromances and friendships also apply._

 _Watchers may possess knowledge of the past but do not know what the future holds and vice versa._

 _Tribute Rules: Each Watcher values something different, offering a Watcher 'tribute' is comparable to buying services from a worker. Watchers are bound to fulfil the request, so long as it dosen't break any of the rules mentioned above or dosen't cause the Watcher too much trouble._

 _Notice: Just because a Watcher takes the tribute, dosen't mean they will uphold their end of the bargain. It's your risk pal._

"These are… oddly specific rules." Bulma remarked.

" **Hey, I didn't make em' I just work by em'."** Skorch replied.

"So, if I beat you in a challenge of mind, like say… Chess, you'd have to divulge information that could alter the future?" Bulma asked.

" **Depends."** Skorch said, now seeming as if he was talking to a friend.

" **Part of it has to do with the challenge itself, the level of challenge to both you and I. The higher the challenge, the bigger the reward. On top of that, there are some things I** _ **can't**_ **talk about. Both due to the rules, yes. I know it isn't stated in there explicitly, but trust me, it's in there. And on if I actually know it or not."**

"So why are you here now?" Beerus finally spoke up once again.

" **Because you guys are fun to be around."** Skorch honestly replied. **"Your always blowing shit up, beating the crap out of aliens and turning into superheroes. It's cool to watch, certainly more interesting then where Deadman's stuck… How he puts up with a world of magical ponies is beyond me…"**

"Magical ponies?" Videl asked, surprised and not sure she heard what she thought she had.

" **Yeah, magical talking horses… It's weird."**

"If you're part of some sort of magical librarian team, then can you tell us why Vegeta's going to be on Death Battle?" Gohan asked. Skorch's eye seemed to twitch, as if the answer scared him or something.

" **Um…"** He began.

"You can tell us, or I'll beat it out of you." Vegeta stated flatly. Skorch looked around then looked at the reader (a wall to the others) and pointed to them and jerked his head, asking a silent question. He sighed and turned back. **"You know how I said I've been to different dimensions, right?"**

"So, you claim." The Prince retorted.

" **To some world, what is reality to them is fiction to another."** Skorch stated. **"And there's one world I've come and gone form, I call it 'Dimension Zero' where people see millions of other dimensions as entertainment in different forms, unaware that it's not just fiction.**

Bulma's eyes sot open comically wide in realization as she began to pick up on what Skorch was implying.

"A..are you saying what I think your saying?!" She finally stammered out.

" **In D-Zero, where Death Battle is made, you guys are characters in a Japanese Comic book."** Skorch stated.

 **(Real quick, this was just to tide you over until the next battle. I'm working on it, but I also have other stories to work on. Don't worry, it's coming. This is just so we don't have to deal with all this at the beginning of Vegeta vs Shadow.)**


	6. Vegeta Vs Shadow

Skorch stood there, silent, believing he may have just killed everyone. The eyes and jaws of everyone present were comically large and on the floor (not really, but whatever). There wasn't any sound coming from them, and Skorch felt kind of awkward.

" **Huh."** He muttered. **"That could've gone better…"**

Surprisingly, Goten seemed to snap out of his shocked daze and now seemed to be in a state of disbelief.

"Look. I don't know who you are, or what you really are, but that _can't_ be right! We're people! Not comic characters!" He stated.

" **Yeah…"** Skorch rolled his eyes. **"About that… Technically it's Ma-"**

Before Skorch could continue talking, he was cut off by Goku suddenly stepping right in front of his face, and he didn't seem like his usual happy-go-luck-self. His eyes were narrowed dangerously, making Skorch feel slightly freaked out.

"Listen Skorch." Goku said his tone low and slightly aggravated. "I like you, you seem nice. But the only thing that matters to me right now is protecting my family, and if you keep lying to us, this isn't going to end well for you."

" **I'm not."** Skorch replied. His sockets going wide once again. There was one thing he (and any Dragon Ball fan) knew. If Goku got serious or mad, it wasn't going to end well for whoever he was mad at.

"He's not lying about the other dimension comment. But I don't know about the other one…" Piccolo finally spoke up. Having seen that first-hand, but was still shook up about the remark that they were just comic characters. If that was true… how much did they know?! What did they know? About him… about his father… More importantly, if this was true, then they needed to make sure that those books would _never_ fall into the wrong hands.

Mr. Satan was speechless upon hearing the fact that he was supposedly a character in a manga. That meant someone was using his image and wasn't paying him for it! His lawyers were going to bury whoever thought they could profit off of him without paying!

Bulma's mind was running through every possible explanation to this. Setting aside the fact that not only did this 'Skorch' come from another dimension (something which she didn't actually doubt too much) the fact that in one dimension reality is perceived as fiction. Did that mean the shows they watched here were real in another dimension? In top of that, how long had this supposed comic been running?! Did that also mean that everything that had happened, Goku's death, the destruction of Planet Namek, even her relationship with Vegeta wasn't real? It was just some predetermined destination of which she had no ability to control? Or was it the opposite? Where somehow everything they had gone through was real, but somehow someone came up with a story which by some unbelievable stroke of luck was the _exact_ same as what they had gone through?

Buu… honestly had no idea what was going on. He was slightly frightened by a being made of pure fire who was shouting at Mr. Satan, but he didn't understand what everyone was so freaked out about. In fact, he noticed that the fire-man seemed scared himself, recoiling like a frightened animal.

"If what you're saying is true, how long has this been going on?" Vegeta finally asked.

" **519 chapters for the first run."** Skorch answered, the number being _far_ higher than anyone had predicted. **"Before you ask, me giving you numbers wouldn't make sense due to the dimensional differences of the realms."**

Some of the fighters seemed to think that over, understanding to an extent where he was coming from. That certainly didn't change the shock of what they had been told however. Trunks still seemed to be in a BSOD, staring off at… something, but not making a sound. It was weird enough than older version of him came back in time to save the world, but now not only was he essentially a time-traveling cop, but also a fictional character?

Gohan had seemed to take the news the best, he simply hadn't reacted in the slightest. Staring at Skorch with a blank expression. Only now, he began chuckling, a sense of shock overtaking his body as the chuckles turned to laughs, and eventually he fell to the ground in uncontrollable laughter. This actually took everyone away from the flaming being to watch as Gohan was lying on the ground laughing with insanity in his eyes. Eventually, Skorch made a small flame with his finger and poked Gohan in the side. The sudden heat of the fire jolted the sayian upright, and out of his laughing fit.

"Yow!" He shouted in pain. "What was that for!?"

Skorch didn't reply, or maybe he did. It was hard to hear over the flood of voices that now took over the entire room, as everyone seemed to be talking to themselves, each other, and Skorch, all at the same time.

" **Listen."** Skorch spoke up, getting their attention. **"I'll make you a deal. We watch the next episode of Death Battle, then I'll answer the questions you have to the best of my ability within the limits of the code. If you still don't believe me about what I've told you after that, I'll leave and never return. Hell, you and Vegeta can drop-kick me off the planet if you want."** He finished pointing to Goku and Vegeta. The two looked at one another, silently contemplating the deal. **"But if you do believe me…"** He trailed off, thinking it over. **"Honestly, I don't care. Just stop freaking attacking me."**

"Why don't we just ask the questions now?" Videl asked what seemed to be an obvious question.

" **Because most of your questions will probably be answered in the Death Battle."** Skorch stated. **"Also, I need a drink."**

"It dosen't seem like a bad deal…" Roshi mused. "Besides, the guy dosen't _seem_ like he's here to hurt us…"

" **Thank you Roshi san!"** Skorch exclaimed, exasperated and thankful that _finally_ someone wasn't assuming he was going to kill everyone.

"And all of us against him? Hell, Goku, Vegeta and Beerus could probably take him down." Tien mused.

" **Oh, c'mon!"**

"Before we agree, I think we need to make sure it's okay with him." Chi-Chi spoke up, looking over to Vegeta.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, slightly confused.

"We all know you pretty well." Chi-Chi began. "But these Death Battles are pretty in-depth to each fighter's history. We don't know what they are and aren't going to talk about, and if there's something that's happened or you've done you'd rather not mention that might appear in the battle, then it's only fair that we respect that wish."

Everyone quieted down, thinking about what had been said. Now that they thought about it… How _would_ any of the fighters react to seeing their entire history displayed for anyone to watch? Their strengths, flaws, everything. Just… there. Vegeta didn't seem to say anything for a few moments, then finally answered.

"Just know… the things I did back then, and the things I do now. They are not the same." He stated, oddly calm. "It should be obvious, but I'm not the same sayian you all meet all those years ago. A good deal of things I did was because I was forced to, and some because I felt like it was okay to do after years of hell… If you can remember that, then I'm fine with it."

" **The man who is the same all throughout his life has failed to live, the man who has made many mistakes, but tries to be good is more alive than anyone else."** Skorch piped up, the fire on his head briefly turning a light blue. Vegeta was taken aback, Skorch's statement held no hidden insults, no other motives, just… understanding.

Everyone agreed to watch the next Death Battle, except the seating arrangement was slightly different. Goku, Vegeta, Beerus and Bulma were sitting on the couch, namely so that the three could keep an eye on Skorch, who was sitting in front of the couch, his fire had died down so it didn't get in the way. While the entity was powerful, he knew that the three sitting behind him weren't to be taken lightly. Chi-Chi sat next to Gohan and Videl, and everyone else remained the same. Finally, after a few awkward moments and nods, Bulma pressed play. But before the episode began, a message popped up:

 _This Death Battle originally aired in 2011. Since then, there have been multiple additions to both Vegeta's powers and Shadow the Hedgehog's. Because of this, this episode is somewhat outdated, and both characters will return in later episodes with different opponents and the full extent of their powers. If you feel the need to complain due to specific events or powers not being mentioned, please contact us at 1-800-eatadick_

 _Wiz and Boomstick_

"Huh…" Videl muttered aloud.

" **Oh, right. This mainly means that later abilities such as your Super Saiyan 3 won't be used this time around. In Dimension Zero, this episode was released was just after what's known to them as 'The Cell Saga'."**

As the Death Battle theme played, Skorch seemed to be nodding along to it absentmindedly.

" _Antiheroes. They walk the mysterious grey line between good and evil in almost everything they do." Wiz began, dramatic as ever, as several images flashed by. One of a man with a trench coat and a skull painted on his shirt, one of a man with a strange red mask, what looked to be a leather jacket and two pistols, and one of Spawn from the previous episode._

" **They do what they want, however they want, when they want. Usually that includes not giving a crap who gets caught in the crossfire, just so long as the ends justify the means." Boomstick added.**

"It can be hard knowing where that line is." Gohan nodded. "When you have to deal with powerful sociopaths, how do you stop them without becoming like them?"

" **I've found it's usually better to cut off the finger to save the hand. Lest the infection spread through the while body."** Skorch commented.

"I thought you said you didn't get involved." Bulma remarked.

" **I don't."** Skorch shook his dreaded head. **"But I've seen a lot of 'heroes' who are too scared or too self-righteous to do what it takes to truly save everyone."**

"In your opinion…" Bulma muttered, rolling her eyes. Skorch remained quiet.

" _Like Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans, Defender of Earth and rival to Goku." Wiz introduced Vegeta, leaving everyone still in disbelief that Vegeta was going to be in this episode of Death Battle._

" **At least they got your good side."** Skorch remarked. Vegeta didn't know how to react to that comment.

" **And Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form and rival to Sonic." Boomstick added as the black-and-red hedgehog was shown once again, holding a green gem.**

"Who exactly is Sonic?" Goten asked, looking back to Skorch, whose sockets seemed to widen in excitement.

" **He's the main character in a video game franchise in one of the worlds I've been too. While admittedly a lot of his games are terrible… when they're good, they're REALLY good! Heck, even the bad ones are kinda enjoyable for how terrible they are."**

"They can't be _that_ bad." Goten shrugged. Skorch just grinned in a way that would make the Grinch jealous.

" **After this fight, I've got such sights to show you…"** He said, his voice a bit deeper before he coughed. **"Aw geez… I can never do a good Doug Bradley…"**

" **He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!"**

" _And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win… A Death Battle."_

"Is it their actual jobs?" Bulma asked, having heard their intro a few times now but only really thinking it through now. Skorch nodded.

" **Yup."**

"So, would they count as Watchers?"

" **No."** Skorch shook his head. **"Like I said, in what I call 'Dimension Zero' most other worlds and warriors exist as one form or another of fiction. So, while Sonic might be a video game character who has also had comics, a few tv shows and two really crappy films, I'm pretty sure sooner or later I might end up crossing paths with him in real life."**

Bulma frowned, still uncertain she believed that she and the others were fictional characters. That was something that you'd expect your cocaine-fuelled friend to text you at two in the morning while he's wearing nothing but tinfoil.

 **Vegeta**

(*Cues: Vegeta's Theme - Dragon Ball Z*)

The doors closed and reopened as a dramatic and rather epic guitar song was played, showing the familiar white-and-blue sayian armour as the Prince of all Saiyans floated down, looking smug as ever.

" _Prince and warrior by blood, Vegeta was born into the royal family on the planet… uh. Vegeta." Wiz began, seeming to fumble slightly at the end. "As a natural born leader, it didn't take long for Vegeta to begin honing his skills to become a deadly warrior."_

The fighters saw a young Vegeta, tail and all, training rigorously despite seemingly only being six-years-old.

"You were training at that young?" Bulma asked, surprised.

"It was the Saiyan way." Vegeta shrugged. "That and I didn't have much choice…"

"Right…" The scientist muttered awkwardly.

" **Sadly, despite clearly being destined for the throne, Vegeta's life was an absolute hell. All because of this dildo-looking bastard. Freezer!"**

There were a few laughs at Boomstick's description of Frieza, but there was also a lot of anger, seeing the tyrant who had caused them all so much pain.

" _It's Frieza." Wiz corrected him._

" **How about we call him what he is? A giant living piece of shit!" Boomstick spat angrily.**

"Agreed." Vegeta scowled, a few others nodding in agreement.

"Dildo?" Buu asked confused, making Hercule and a few others sweat-drop.

" **So, when this vibrator-looking asshole showed up, things were actually okay for a little bit. The Saiyans enjoyed fighting and worked within the 'Frieza Force' as Frieza's soldiers, but eventually it got BAD…"**

The fighters watched as Frieza seemed to be fighting an older Vegeta with a mustache and beard. Vegeta's eyes widened as he recognized his father. He knew Friza had killed him, but he never saw how. He simply dodged in and out of every one of the king's attacks. He suddenly swept him leg, causing the king to stumble slightly. Frieza dashed forward and him hard in the gut, making King Vegeta spit blood. Frieza seemed to calmly be attacking him with a lethal force but seemed as calm as a windless lake. It was clear to everyone that Frieza was clearly enjoying this. After a few more failed attacks, Frieza grabbed King Vegeta's arm and hit it hard, clearly breaking it, making some of the viewers wince, before finally punching him directly in the chin, sending him flying, and a sickening 'SNAP' to resonate throughout the room. The king landed on the ground and didn't move, blood pooling in his mouth.

" _Hm. Disappointing."_ Was all Frieza said, looking at the dead king.

"Holy crap…" Bulma breathed.

Frieza looked up at the King's men, and in one quick attack, turned them all to ashes, leaving black marks on the floors and walls.

" _I was expecting more…"_

Everyone slowly turned to Vegeta, who (quite understandably) was seething at this point. This was something that wouldn't just heal with time, this was a wound he would carry forever, and now he finally saw how it happened…

"Vegeta… I…" Goku began.

"Don't." He growled. "Let's just move on."

"… **and then he destroyed their entire home planet…" Boomstick added, as the planet Vegeta was shown being obliterated and the Saiyans massacred.**

No one knew how to react, and honestly, no one felt like they could. The only good feeling was that Frieza was dead.

" _The maniacal psychopath would mould the young Prince into a deadly, ruthless killer. Under his orders, Vegeta would destroy entire planets and enslave whole races single-handedly, making him one of the most powerful beings in the universe." Wiz continued, as footage of Vegeta's past was shown, depicting him training, leading an army, and flying above enslaved races, watching them march towards their endless work. "While this twisted the young prince into becoming cruel and violent, it also began one of Frieza's biggest mistakes, creating one of his two own worst enemies."_

"Who's the other one?" Goku asked. Skorch's skull turned ninety degrees so he was looking behind him. His sockets seemingly flat.

" **You."** He simply said.

"Oh."

" **Thankfully, Vegeta was off planet when it was destroyed, and continued his training with Nappa and Raditz, and while the three were forced to do Frieza's dirty work, they still remained loyal to the old ways." Boomstick continued.**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'3" ("Technically 1'4" of that is his hair." Skorch remarked, making Vegeta kick him in the ribs)**

 **Weight: 123 lbs**

 **Saiyan Prince, And Technically King**

 **Elite Warrior Class**

 **Trained In A Multitude of Martial Arts**

 **Married To Bulma Briefs**

 **Current Leader Of The Z-Fighters**

"Wait. Current leader of the Z-Fighters? What's that all about?" Yamcha asked confused.

" **At this point in the story D-Zero had, Goku died killing Cell and hadn't come back yet."** Skorch explained. **"Also, 'Z-Fighter' is a reference to the shows name 'Dragon Ball Z', and before you ask, the 'Z' stands for 'Zenkai'."**

"Japanese for 'Last Time'." Gohan spoke up.

" **Yup."** Skorch nodded. **"The whole thing was supposed to end with Frieza's death on Namek, but the show was so damn popular they kept going for another seven years."**

"Really?!" Was collectively exclaimed in shock.

" **Yeah, and then I think it kept going because well… we're here today and all. But I haven't been back to D-Zero in a bit, so I don't know what's happening currently."**

" _In fact, it's believed part of why Vegeta dosen't refer to himself as the 'King' of Saiyans despite technically being the current ruler, is out of respect for his father. And as time went on, Vegeta began to fight back against him."_

" **Eventually he wound up on earth and met Goku, who was one of the last Saiyans alive, their introduction… could've gone better."**

Several clips went by in quick succession, showing Vegeta and Goku beating the high holy hell out of each other, Vegeta and Goku flew through a series of rock formations, punching and kicking at one another. It was odd for them to see, they seemed so… sloppy, in a sense. Goku froze mid-air and looked around, not seeing Vegeta anywhere.

" _SAY GOODBYE!"_ Vegeta shouted, suddenly appearing behind Goku and slamming him into the ground. Needless to say, the Saiyans were a bit shocked to be watching their first fight from so long ago. Goku landed and tried to get into a fighting stance, only for Vegeta to fly down and throw him into a wall.

"I don't think he was joking…" Vegeta finally mumbled, taken aback at a cartoon existing of them fighting.

" _Kaioken ATTACK!"_ Goku shouted, suddenly flying forward and slugging Vegeta in slow-motion, the impact being clear, Goku then began wailing away on Vegeta as they flew through the air.

"How long ago was this?" Trunks finally asked, looking back to the others.

"Nearly twenty years ago." Krillin remarked, as if he was realizing how much time had passed. "Wow. That's… that's longer than I thought."

"So, our fights, our struggles, even our deaths have been turned into a cartoon?!" Piccolo finally asked, looking over to Skorch. Yes, he had _claimed_ that had happened, but now _seeing_ it was something different altogether.

" **An anime, but in D-Zero at least, yes."** Skorch nodded. **"Don't bother asking if you have free will or if everything's pre-determined, I don't know, but from what I've seen, nothing is 'set in stone' so to say."**

"We need to talk about this later." The Namekian stated.

" **Sure thing."** Skorch nodded.

" **He even became a giant monkey!" Boomstick added.**

Most present felt their jaws hit the ground as Vegeta transformed into a giant ape, his eyes turned red and he roared like a ferocious beast. He grabbed Goku and seemed to be crushing his bones.

"Wait! We can do that?!" Trunks exclaimed, shocked.

"Not anymore." Vegeta shook his head. "Pure-Blood Saiyans had the ability to transform into what we called the 'Great Ape' form under a full moon. However, due to both Kakarot and I, and even the boy losing our tails, it isn't possible anymore."

"Why wasn't I born with a tail?" Trunks asked confused.

"I'm not sure…" Vegeta mused.

" **It's believed that when a Saiyan and a non-Saiyan have a child, it's a 50-50 chance they'll be born with a tail."** Skorch spoke up.

"Aww…"

" _Regardless, Vegeta's initial defeat sparked his hatred for Goku, which for a time couldn't be surpassed by anything, aside from his hatred of Frieza." Wiz stated. "…and everyone who works for him."_

"Not that anyone could blame you for that." Gohan added.

" _So, eventually. Vegeta decided he was sick of him and with the help of fellow Saiyan Goku, Frieza, and most of his men, was killed."_

Everyone watched in satisfaction as Frieza was destroyed in a massive explosion, disintegrating his body. They knew the scars may never fully heal, but watching him die helped somewhat. Vegeta gave a quick, somewhat cruel grin watching Frieza die.

" **Now free from that asshole's control, Vegeta found himself traveling to earth… Not entirely sure what to do next."**

" _While he did struggle to life on earth, he eventually continued his rigorous training and eventually became one of the planets strongest defenders against those that wanted to conquer it."_

" **Kinda ironic considering the fact that he tried to destroy it, but hey. We're not here to judge." Boomstick added, agitating Vegeta slightly. "He even got hitched to Bulma Briefs…"**

Bulma smiled over to Vegeta, who gave a slight smirk in response.

"… **breaking poor Master Roshi's heart."**

Multiple heads turned to Roshi, whose eyes (even behind sunglasses) seemed to be incredibly small in shock. Sweat was running down his head as he tried to think of a response.

"Uh… I… Uh…" He stammered.

" **Hey, you still have Launch."** Skorch remarked.

"Yeah." Roshi nodded, before seeming to realize what he had just said. "Wait- what?!"

Skorch laughed a deep laugh at the old man's panicked reaction, and it did get a few laughs from the others.

"I'm going to crack that skull like an egg when this is over son." Roshi said, leaning forward dangerously.

" **I doubt it's be a fair fight."** Skorch retorted. **"All I'd have to do is kick your cane away and you ain't going anywhere!"**

Goku punched Skorch in the back of the head, accidentally using more force than he intended, and the skull popped off the spinal cord and bounced a few times before coming to a stop near 18 and Marion. Both of whom seemed somewhat confused and freaked out by the flaming skull.

" **I deserved that."** The disembodied head stated, seeming to hop on its own accord to turn to face the screen.

" **Partially due to his Saiyan heritage, Vegeta can move and fly at hypersonic speeds, survive underwater and in the cold depths of space for extended periods of time, and can even endure a freaking nuclear blast to the face and walk it off like it was nothing! Now that's impressive!" Boomstick declared as scenes were shown of Vegeta doing all the aforementioned things, and kicking Recoome's ass, before flying in front of the alien and proceeding to punch him into a cliff.**

" _You're NOTHING compared to me!"_ Vegeta shouted as he fired a blast at the clifside.

"It amazes me how much you guys can get put through and still come out fine." Mr. Satan remarked, shaking his head. "I still find it hard to believe you can fly, let alone survive in space!"

"Well, it's all true." Vegeta smirked. "Being a Saiyan tends to give you an advantage in some areas, such as pure, unadulterated badass."

" _He's trained at four hundred times earth's gravity. Which for the record, it's believed that humans can survive at maximum a gravitational force of ten G's." Wiz continued with Vegeta's rundown. "This means Vegeta was training at 40 times earth's gravity."_

Everyone watched, impressed as Vegeta was doing one-handed push-ups… On his one hand. It was clear it was a strenuous task for even him, but he refused to give up, he kept pushing on.

"Alright, credit where credit is due. That is impressive." Mr. Satan conceded. "I don't know how you do all the Ki stuff, but training at _that_ level of intensity is commendable."

"I still can't believe you did that…" Bulma muttered. "Saiyan or not, you were _not_ in good shape when we found you."

"Pain is just weakness leaving the body." Vegeta shrugged.

" **And yeah, it caught up with him." Boomstick flatly added.**

Vegeta was on his hands and knees, struggling to pull himself up. Finally, after a few deep breaths, he collapsed.

" **Still, it gave him the chance to grow closer to his future wife, so… Yay, I guess." Boomstick added. "Isn't there something about energy guns in here?"**

(*Cues: Vegeta Powers Up - Dragon Ball Z*)

" _Vegeta can also tap into a natural inner energy known as Ki." Wiz stated. "By using this energy, he is able to create a whole slew of powerful attacks with them."_

 **KI ATTACKS**

 **Galick Gun**

 **Bang Beam ("That's what she said!"** Skorch shouted upon seeing the name.)

 **Big Bang Attack**

 **Final Shine**

 **Energy Bullet Volley (A.K.A. Lucora Gun)** ("That just sounds cooler." Trunks commented.)

 **Final Flash**

" **His trademark attack is a purple laser called the Galick gun." Boomstick stated as Vegeta was shown firing a blast off.**

" _His Big Bang attack unleashes a devastating shockwave of energy decimating anything that happens to be caught in its vast radius. On top of that, it can be concentrated into a beam to focus on a specific target."_

" **He's also got attacks such as the Energy Bullet Volley, which is exactly what you think it is, and is also the Final Shine, similar to the Bang Beam, just a lot more powerful. But perhaps his most powerful attack is the Final Flash. A giant golden beam that can destroy entire planets. Holy shit, that is powerful."**

Everyone watched Vegeta seemed to be charging the Final Flash to its maximum power and fired it off directly at Cell. The Android seemed to be standing there smugly, thinking the attack wouldn't hurt him. Suddenly, he seemed to realize what was coming.

" _What's this?"_ He asked shocked, before the beam hit him, supposedly disintegrating him.

"Good attempt, but it didn't kill him." Tien remarked.

"I kinda believed nothing could kill that thing." Goku muttered, before looking over to Skorch's head. "He's really gone, right?"

Skorch's decapitated body shrugged, and Goku frowned.

" _Amazingly, Vegeta is able to pull all of these attacks off in his basic form." Wiz continued. "Vegeta's Ki is quite versatile, and he is in no way limited to these attacks. In fact, Vegeta can create entirely new ones if he trains hard enough, so he is never without a weapon."_

"As you should be." Vegeta remarked.

" **BUT WAIT, THERE'S MORE!" Boomstick suddenly shouted.**

" _That's right Boomstick, thanks to the trials and tribulations and hardships he's endured, Vegeta is able to reach the legendary form of a Super Saiyan." Wiz stated as Vegeta was shown powering up to his golden-hair power form. "In this nigh-indestructible form, Vegeta gets a power increases of 500%."_

" **Eh… That's debatable."** Skorch's skull spoke up, getting everyone's attention. **"So, due to this being an older episode, there was a mathematical mistake concerning the power increase. I'm not sure if it was 500% increase or 5000% increase. It dosen't change the battle or anything, but I wanted to point that out."**

"How can you tell how much power someone gets from going from normal to super anyway?" Chi-Chi asked.

Skorch's headless body once again shrugged in response.

 **SUPER SAIYAN**

 **Can Reach Level One and Two** (" _What_?!" Vegeta exclaimed, angered **.)**

 **500% Increase Per Form ("Again, not sure about that.")**

 **Can Be Activated Any Time**

 **Sustained Through Energy**

 **All Attacks Gain MASSIVE Upgrades Damage-Wise**

 **Nearly Indestructible, But Still Can Be Hurt**

 **Level Two Drains More Energy Than Level One**

" **He can push himself further and reach Super Saiyan level two, which gives him another 500% increase. That's a lot of power… and math." Boomstick stated. "Like… how much power is that? Over 9000?"**

" _No, not yet at least." Wiz answered. "These forms are sustained through Vegeta's remaining energy, and can last a good long while. Also, despite being able to reach Super Sayian Level Four, he was only able to succeed in that with the assistance of Bulma's Blutz Wave machine, and cannot naturally reach this level."_

Everyone saw Vegeta now powered up to Level four, wearing a red vest and his hair much longer than it normally was.

" **But in Death Battle, we don't allow outside help." Boomstick added. "So, it dosen't seem like we'll be seeing this form today folks…"**

"I've gone _FAR_ beyond level two! I've become more powerful than Kakarot! _**What is this mockery**_!?" Vegeta shouted, now in full rage form, making a few of them flinch or move away, fearing for their unbroken bones. Beerus just raised a brow at the outburst.

"Wasn't there a message saying this was an older episode and some things might be slightly outdated?" Trunks asked, looking over his shoulder and back at his dad.

"Yes." Beerus and Skorch said in unison. Skorch's skull was suddenly grabbed by the Prince, who was ignoring the fire, and held right up to his face.

"So, they _knowingly_ omitted information and powers I had that could cost me the battle? Is that what you're admitting to?!" He demanded.

" **Well… yes and no."** Skorch answered, before he could get another word out, Vegeta yelled in anger and threw the skull at a wall, startling everyone. It hit the wall hard and bounced off, flipping through the air and landing on Chi-Chi's lap.

" **Uh, hey?"** Skorch said awkwardly.

Chi-Chi screamed in terror and accidentally threw the skull in a random direction. It smacked into the TV, and then bounced off, landing on Roshi's cane and seeming to get stuck. Roshi and Skorch seemed to look one another in… well, the eye (or socket.)

" **My staff."** Skorch suddenly said defensively, before looking back to Vegeta. **"Also, go f**k yourself."** He growled. " **I was** _ **trying**_ **to say what I said earlier. When this was made in D-Zero, you** _ **literally didn't have those abilities yet, you absolute asshole."**_

Vegeta seemed to calm down, realizing Skorch's reasoning, and also realizing Skorch had no control in what the Death Battles were.

"Sorry." He finally said. "I just…"

" **Eh, shit happens."** Skorch said dismissively, ignoring the looks he was getting form the parents. **"At least I was finally able to get some wood!"**

Roshi and Krillin couldn't help but laugh at the pun while Videl seemed to have a flat look at the talking skull. Beerus sighed at the pun, but chuckled slightly.

"While your Super Saiyan forms are impressive to some, you still are far from the power of a God." Beerus remarked, a self-indulgent tone clear in his voice. Goku and Vegeta had to (begrudgingly) admit that Beerus was right in this regard.

"Hey Skorch, is Beerus in any of these?" Goten asked.

The headless body once again shrugged.

" **It's be awesome if he was though…"** The head mused.

" _Above all, Vegeta is cocky, arrogant, and proud." Wiz stated._

"Ture." Was collectively said from pretty much everyone present. Vegeta looked around and hunched forward slightly, feeling like he was being attacked.

" _He is pretty much solely driven by a want to be the best and will go to any lengths to prove that he is, even if that means challenging opponents far stronger than him, or allowing them to reach a power level far beyond his ability to reasonably fight them."_

A scene was shown of Vegeta fighting Android 18 of all people, the two seemed to be going blow-for-blow.

"Oh yeah… that happened…" 18 muttered, a little bit awkwardly.

18 was then shown flying in at extreme speeds and kicking Vegeta in the arm. Nothing seemed to happen for a few moments, but then his arm twisted and there was a sickening _Snap!_ The look on Vegeta's face said it all. Super Saiyan or not, he was in _agony_.

"Ouch…" Buu muttered.

Vegeta then screamed in agony, falling to his knees.

" **That sure looked painful."** Skorch remarked, a bit more chipper than he intended.

"Hey, you don't wanna mess with her." Krillin shrugged.

" **Totally."**

" _Not to mention in his angered state, he has been known to make several mistakes, such as trying to take on the power-draining Cell, despite the fact that there was no possible way he could defeat him. Even as a Super Saiyan, Cell was just more powerful."_

Vegeta frowned, not liking being reminded of that incident… It had cost him his pride, nearly cost him earth, for a short time had cost him his son…

" **But did this stop him?" Boomstick asked aloud. "Fuck no! Vegeta's not the kinda guy to ever take 'No' for an answer! Aside from occasionally his wife. But despite what we've said, don't think he's all ego, despite yes, being mostly ego, Vegeta usually has the strength to match his claims. And if he dosen't currently, you can bet your ass he's training to exceed those words! He won't give up until he surpasses his limits or dies. Only to eventually come back to life and keep going!"**

It was weird for Vegeta to hear praise from Boomstick of all people, due not only to him -possibly- being an 'Anime' character, but also due to Boomstick's… well, almost everything. But while the co-host had clearly shown his vulgar and crude side more than a few times now, Vegeta could hear an odd sense of respect in the man's voice.

" **Because of this, Vegeta is currently on his third life." Boomstick continued, as Vegeta was shown having a hole blasted in his chest by Frieza. "Regardless, he also went through what we're gonna call 'The Kratos Effect' and despite still being an asshole, he's an asshole for the right reasons. He's still alive to this day, kicking ass and being a dick."**

" _I AM A SUPER SAIYAN!"_ Vegeta roared as he charged a large energy attack. _"AND YOU CAN BURN IN HELL!"_ He then unleashed the attack, and it seemed to consume the entire screen in white.

The doors then closed and Bulma paused the video.

"Well. You're screwed." Gohan stated aloud.

"What? Why?!" Vegeta demanded.

"Relax! I was joking!" Gohan laughed. Vegeta grumbled something but didn't say it out loud.

"So, there was an entire planet of Saiyans at one point?" Hercule asked.

"Yes. The story behind the Saiyans and the other race is a long and somewhat confusing one. My father told me when I was younger, but… it's not that important."

"I remember your father." Beerus remarked. "He was a better leader than many of the so-called 'Kings' I have met in my time."

Vegeta felt a mixture of sourness and pride upon the God's remark. He wasn't the biggest fan of Beerus, but also hearing from a non-Saiyan that his father was a wise ruler made him feel… good.

"Is that why you don't call yourself the King of Saiyans? Because of your father?" Bulma finally asked.

"Have you never asked this?" Vegeta asked, surprised.

"I don't think so…"

"Well, that was one of the reasons. Vegeta admitted. "Another reason being I was serving under Frieza, so the sense of 'ruling' didn't mean too much. Add to that the fact that the planet was gone, and I just never saw much reason to call myself king."

" _ **You also wanted to earn it, didn't you?"**_ Skorch's voice suddenly appeared in Vegeta's head.

" _How the hell are you in here?"_

" _ **I have my ways. I ain't here to make fun of you, I'm just curious. Did you not take the mantle due to a sense of unfulfilment? Like you either weren't ready or hadn't earned it yet?"**_

"… _tell anyone about this and I will grind your skull into dust. But yes."_ Vegeta finally mentally sighed. _"After winding up here, meeting Kakarot, I think it really hit me on Namek, just… the monster I had become. My father would be ashamed of me, taking the title of king would be a mockery to him and everything he stood for."_

" _ **I doubt this means shit to you coming from me, but I think your father would be proud of the warrior you've become."**_ Skorch finally said after a few moments of silence.

" _Thank you. I mean that."_ Vegeta finally replied.

The doors re-opened, showing the black-and-red hedgehog holding an assault rifle walking away form an explosion.

" **Before you ask, D-Zero went through this weird phase where everyone making stories thought 'Edgy' immediately meant it would be the best thing in the world."** Skorch stated.

" _Created by Dr. Gerald Robotnik and the leader of the Black Hand, a race of deadly aliens, Shadow the Hedgehog was designed with alien DNA to be the ultimate life form." Wiz began as Shadow was shown standing on the edge of a broken road, before jumping off and attacking a bizarre looking black-and-red creature, knocking it away from a solider._

" **So, how badly did this end?" Boomstick asked rhetorically. "Whenever someone creates an 'Ultimate-Living-Something-Or-Other' it never ends well. Mutants, androids, this shit never ends well."**

Android 18 seemed to frown slightly. Sure, she didn't _want_ to be a psychopathic killing machine, but she didn't exactly have too much choice in the matter. Krillin seemed to pick up on this as well.

"Not always." Krillin said, giving a slight smile over to 18, who returned it.

" **What about her brother?"** Skorch piped up, making Krillin frown and look over to the skull.

"Do you _have_ to ruin everything?" He asked, annoyed.

" **No."** Skorch answered. **"I just choose to."**

"Why?" Krillin asked exasperated. "Why do you do this?"

" **Because I'm an asshole."**

" _Surprisingly, things went pretty well." Wiz replied, throwing the viewers for a bit of a loop. "Shadow came out exactly as they planned. And despite being a living weapon capable of unbelievable feats, he was actually created so his genes could be used to create a powerful antidote that was believed to cure a deathly illness."_

"Wow." Goten said aloud. "Didn't see that coming."

"But why would they need to make a hedgehog to make an antidote?" Roshi asked, not seeing how a hedgehog was a pharmaceutical invention. "Do like, his quills have properties like a senzu bean?"

" **Dunno, and I'm gonna go use the can."** Skorch answered as his body got up and walked off, his head bouncing out the door after it, still on Roshi's staff. The fighters watched in odd amusement at the scene that just happened.

"So, are we all agreeing that that was the weirdest thing we've ever seen? Or is there something weirder?" Piccolo asked.

"It certainly is one of the odder things I've seen…" Beerus muttered.

"Top five for me." Yamcha remarked.

"Definitely up there…" Videl nodded.

" _More specifically, Gerald's granddaughter Maria."_

There were some smiles at the sight of a small, blonde girl standing next to Shadow in what appeared to be a space station, looking down on earth.

" _Isn't it beautiful Shadow?"_ Maria asked in a kind tone. _"What do you think it's like on earth?"_

"She's never been to earth?" Hercule asked quizzically.

"Well, if she is sick, probably Gerald was trying to keep her from infecting others." Bulma reasoned. "Still, it's sad nonetheless."

" _The professor said his life's work was dedicated to all of those who lived down there. He once told me that his reason for his existence was making people happy through the power of science…"_

"I think you two would get along." Chi-Chi said, looking over to Bulma.

"Probably." She nodded. "I'm interested as to what he found out about the cure Shadow was supposed to be…"

" _But before Shadow could be shared with the world, tragedy struck." Wiz stated, getting oddly serious._

"The girl died of her illness, didn't she?" Beerus frowned.

The scene then cut to Shadow and Maria running form several armed men down a hallway. The solider could be heard shouting, ordering the others not to let them escape. One of the men aimed his rifle and fired, shocking everyone watching (except Beerus, well. Admittedly, he was shocked, but was trying not to show it.) However, a metal door seemed to close before the bullets hit wither of them.

"Oh, thank God!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, not wanting to watch a child die.

Shadow stood, breathing heavily, without warning, a glass tube came down around him. He turned around shocked, and saw it. Maria was standing near a console, blood on her hand, a bullet wound noticeable on her chest. In fact, the wound seemed to be registering on her face as she looked over to Shadow. The gasps were undeniable form most of the women (and the kids) present.

" _Maria!"_ Shadow yelled, banging on the glass.

"HOW COULD THEY!?" Videl erupted, beyond furious. "SHE WAS JUST A CHILD!"

"I could _almost_ understand the child death in Kratos' story… but in this? This seems like a cartoon for kids!" Tien added, genuinely taken aback by the scene they were watching.

Vegeta and Goku just felt pissed. Sure, they fought (and had died) all sorts of monsters and aliens who wanted to destroy the world or enslave humanity. But there was something about this that just _hurt._

Goten and Trunks sat silent in front of the TV not sure how to react, but feeling like they had just been smashed in the guy with a sledgehammer. They had known this girl all of fifteen seconds, but it didn't make it any easier.

Marion just buried her face into her mother's chest and 18 was trying to console her. She wasn't crying, but it was clear she was scared.

" _I beg you… Shadow."_ Maria managed to get out. _"Please, do it for me. For all of the people… living on that planet…"_

The next few words no one could make out, even Shadow didn't seem able to understand what she was saying.

" _Goodbye… Shadow the Hedgehog."_ She finished, pulling a lever and dropping to the floor, succumbing to her wounds. The floor opened and the capsule dropped.

" _MARIA!"_ Shadow shouted as he disappeared.

Everyone just looked from one to another, the same thought on everyone's mind.

" **That's better…"** Skorch sighed, his body walking in and sitting down while his head (still on Roshi's staff) bounced over to the side of the couch.

"Hey… Skorch?" 18 began, her anger rising. "Maybe warn us _the next time a child is going to be brutally gunned down!"_

" **What?"** Skorch asked confused, looking to the tv. **"Oh. Shit. They brought that up so early? I could've sworn it was later… Oh geez… I'm sorry, I… I was going to mention it…"**

"Why?" Videl cut him off, tears in her eyes. "Why'd they have to kill her?"

" **Well, two reasons."** Skorch began. **"One, the illness she was sick with had no cure, so if it got out on earth, they'd be screwed. Second, the Black Hand was planning to kill everyone on earth and take over, using Shadow as their main weapon, so when the government found out, they were given a kill order for everyone on the Space Colony ARK."** He paused for a moment then added: **"It gets sadder when you realize they weren't trying to shoot her. The guy who did was aiming at the ceiling as a warning shot, but one of his teammates grabbed his gun, thinking he was aiming for them and accidentally pulled it down when he pulled the trigger."**

"That dosen't make it better…" Trunks remarked.

" **Yeah? Grass grows, birds fly, sooner or later you're all gonna die."** Skorch retorted. **"Like it or not, death is a thing that happens. You all should know this better than anyone!"**

"Okay, you need to lighten the hell up, and we need to move on." Bulma suddenly said matter-of-factly.

Everyone turned back to the TV, an awkward tension in the air.

" **Yo, Turtle man. You got an grass?"** Skorch whispered.

"Nah, sorry." Roshi replied quietly.

" **It's cool, I got some back in my room, but… I don't think I should leave just now…"**

" **For some reason Shadow lost some of his memories and was also kind of pissed off." Boomstick continued. "After being frozen… or something… for fifty years, he attempted to destroy the planet as per what he believed Maria's last words meant."**

"That's a bit extreme." Gohan said, raising a brow. 

"I sincerely doubt she asked him to kill everyone…" Videl muttered.

" _Well, it turned out quite unsurprisingly that she_ _didn't_ _ask Shadow to kill everyone, but to give them a chance to be happy." Wiz added. "So, in the end, Shadow ended up saving the world."_

"Well that's good." Goku said.

" **But people are still getting sick on earth so I guess he forgot about that whole 'living cure thing'… Still, not destroying the earth is a good first step." Boomstick remarked.**

"The cure is probably a lost cause now." Bulma frowned. "Without Gerald's notes, there's probably no way to make the cure, unless he's still alive." She finished looking over to Skorch, whose body was pouring a soda down the hole where his head would normally be attached.

" **They executed him… I think."** Skorch answered. **"Plus, he was pushing 150, so he didn't have much time left anyways."**

" _Regardless, Shadow is able to move at hypersonic speeds, even being able to keep up with Sonic the Hedgehog, whose top speeds have been clocked at beyond Mach 5 and even surpassing the speed of light."_

"I'm sorry, WHAT?!" Bulma exclaimed, shocked. "There's _NO_ way a hedgehog can move that fast!"

" **Look, I don't want to have to cut to me every other sentence, so I'll put it this way, the fastest Sonic has been clocked at for actual speed was 3840 MPH, but he's also been able to break the sound barrier and yes, he can move faster than light on occasions. But that's a debate for another day."** Skorch cut in.

"He's a hedgehog! Alien DNA or not, there's no scientific way he could physically move that fast without his entire body being liquefied as he ran! Not to mention that the atmosphere around him wouldn't be able to stop and start that fast and he could destroy entire cities with a shockwave if he wasn't careful!"

"Should we try and stop her or…" Beerus asked, unsure of what to do.

"No, this happens sometimes." Vegeta replied with a shrug. "Give her a minute and she'll calm down."

It was about seven minutes when Bulma finally seemed to stop trying to analyze the scientific side of a cartoon hedgehog, and everyone continued watching.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 3'3" (** "Wow. He's shorter than Chiaotzu and Oolong!"Goten remarked, surprised. **"And Vegeta!"** Skorch added, Vegeta just kicked the headless body to the ground and proceeded to use it as a footrest.)

 **Weight: 77 lbs**

 **Bio-Engineered Ultimate Lifeform** ("What exactly does that mean?" Goku asked.)

 **Nearly Indestructible, Extreme Durability**

 **Hypersonic Speed, Can Match and Surpass Sonic's Top Speed**

 **Created with Alien DNA** ("Sure." Bulma decided to just roll with it at this point.)

 **Gray Morality, Leaning More Towards Heroic In Later Events ("He was only evil in his first appearance, due to a lack of memories." Skorch stated.)**

" _He also is able to survive in outer space and even breathe underwater." Wiz added, as Shadow was seen swimming at an extremely fast pace, seeming just fine without oxygen._

" **Hell, he's somehow managed to survive a fall from the moon back to earth! That is a** _ **really**_ **long-ass fall!"** Boomstick added as everyone watch surprised to see Shadow now golden furred with red stripes falling from space towards the earth.

"Why's he look like a Super Saiyan?" Goku asked confused, upon hearing that, Skorch's skull began desperately trying to hold a laugh in.

" _Well, it wasn't exactly the moon, but regardless, by the time Shadow would've made impact, he would've been falling at a rate of roughly six hundred thousand feet per second." Wiz explained as a chart appeared, showing a diagram of the moon, and a red arrow going from something marked 'ARK' to the earth. "This isn't including the fact that he survived not only re-entry, but the all but inevitable likelihood of him simply combusting as he fell."_

"Wow, Shadow must have a crazy amount of endurance…" Videl remarked, surprised at Shadow's survival.

" **I feel sorry for whatever was around when he landed." Boomstick muttered. "Just some random guy just walking along and ... OH MY GOD!"**

This got a few laughs from some of the viewers, as some of the Z-fighters knew that sometimes debris or stray attacks tended to freak people out when a rock or energy blast appeared out from nowhere and destroyed a car or a chunk of road. Apparently, businesses were now selling 'Alien Insurance' for when things like that happened.

" _Right…" Wiz replied before the scene cut to show seven coloured emeralds. "Despite his undeniable speed and physical strength, Shadow's main powers from form his natural connection to the Chaos Emeralds which grant him access to the Chaos Force."_

 **CHAOS EMERALDS**

 **Seven In Total**

 **One Giant One Known As The 'Master Emerald'**

 **One Alone Grants The User Unlimited Power** (More than a few eye's widened at that claim)

 **Can Warp Reality** (This shocked everyone)

 **A Single Emerald Can Warp and Entire City**

 **Can Open Portals To Other Dimensions** (Now most were very interested in them)

"These Chaos Emeralds seem a lot like Dragon Balls…" Piccolo remarked.

"Yeah, they have magical properties, can teleport things, give whoever has them a power boost…" Gohan nodded in agreement.

" **Different realms have different… Well, I call them 'Artifacts', objects with mystical powers that can help or hinder a world, in Sonic's Dimension, it just so happened that there were seven Emeralds, akin to the seven balls."** Skorch explained.

Piccolo gave the skull a somewhat distrusting look, he was clearly hiding something… but the Namekian couldn't piece together what it was.

"They're beautiful!" Chi-Chi remarked, looking at the emeralds.

 **CHAOS FORCE**

 **Can Freeze Time With Chaos Control (** This intrigued a few of the fighters)

 **Can Make Weapons With Chaos Spear (** Vegeta seemed interested in that ability)

 **Chaos Blast Makes Explosions**

 **Other-Energy Based Attacks**

 **Can Be Used to Defend, Heal, Fly, and Warp**

"So, his Chaos force is akin to Ki-Force, isn't it?" Tien asked.

"Seems like it." Roshi nodded. "But rather than it being an inner energy, it's an energy he taps into from some other force."

" **Not exactly…"** Skorch mused.

"Still, learning how to make Ki-Spears could be useful." Vegeta admitted. "It seems like it would be the same as a Galick blast, but focused into a specific shape."

"Have you ever tried that dad?" Trunks asked.

"No, I'm honestly a bit surprised that I haven't though…" The Prince thought it over.

" **And this stuff is pretty effective." Boomstick declared. "Shit, he can freeze time with Chaos Control, warp with Chaos Warp, make spears with Chaos Spear, but his most powerful attack is Chaos Blast. A big ass shockwave that obliterates everything. And I do mean everything. Like, holy shit. That's a lotta damage. However, Chaos Control takes time to completely freeze time, and isn't too helpful in battle. But he can slow time with it, I guess it depends on what he wants to do in the moment."**

" _On top of that, Shadow also wears to inhibitor rings which restrict his access to the Chaos Force. This is mainly due to the unpredictability of the nature of Chaos and to make sure Shadow is always in control." Wiz continued with the run-down, as Shadow was seen taking two rings off._

"Why would he restrict his access to his main energy source?" Yamcha asked.

"Well, if we were to compare it to Ki, I think the answer is pretty simple." Bulma reasoned. "Ki is a natural life energy, something the bodies of those who use it are used to, with training and time, Goku and the others have gotten control over the energy and its tendencies. Now comparing that to something called 'Chaos Force' it probably stands to reason it's harder to control, and where Ki flows naturally through someone's body, Chaos might damage it if they use it too much."

" **I don't know about the 'damage' part, but your dead right."** Skorch said from the other side of the room.

 **INHIBITOR RINGS**

 **Restrict Chaos Power**

 **Maintains Precision Control** ("Called it!" Bulma exclaimed.)

 **When Removed, His Powers Increase Exponentially, But His Stamina Drops Quickly**

" _Should he remove them, he receives a massive power boost, but this also tends to tire him out quite quickly and drain him of his powers." Wiz finished._

" **His power also tends to increase depending on the number of Chaos Emeralds he has at a time." Boomstick continued.**

"And if he has all seven he can become a Super Hedgehog?" Tien snarked. This time, Skorch's withheld laughter was audible throughout the entire room. "What is it now?"

" **Ju…just watch!"** Skorch finally managed to say.

" **And when he gets even of them…" Boomstick trailed off.**

Everyone watched confused as Sonic and Shadow stood in the middle of a room, the seven emeralds surrounding them. They began spinning around the duo, getting so fast it was impossible to see. Suddenly, the two launched into the air, and in a flash of white light, they transformed. Now Shadow had a whitish-golden colour to his fur, while Sonic had just a regular golden colouring to his fur. Everyone watching shot forward, jaws to the floor. These two hedgehogs… had literally gone Super Saiyan. There was complete silence as everyone just looked at the two. Thankfully, when the remote fell out of Bulma's hand, it hit 'Pause'. After a few more moments of desperately trying to restrain himself, Skorch burst out into gales of uncontrollable laughter. His head hit the ground and popped off the staff, now rolling left and right across the middle of the floor. Tears were turning to smoke as Skorch lost all control and laughed for a good solid two minutes.

" **OH, MY EMBERS!"** He finally managed to wheeze out. **"The… the look… on you… on your faces! The looks on your faces was** _ **PRICELESS!"**_

Thankfully, his body managed to snap a picture on his phone as Skorch continued rolling around in hysterics. The entity hadn't laughed this long in _ages_ and damn did it feel good.

Finally, people seemed to be coming out of the shock they found themselves in and now turned their attention to the laughing skull. Goku used his Telekinesis to lift the skull up so everyone could see him.

"What is this?!" The Saiyan demanded. "Are they just us but animals?!"

" **No..o…o…"** Skorch wheezed again, still laughing uncontrollably. **"Oh geez… holy crap… holy crap… Oh, I haven't laughed like that in** _ **AGES!"**_

It took Skorch a few minutes, but eventually he calmed himself and stopped laughing, explaining to the Z-Fighters that not only had Sonic the Hedgehog taken inspiration from DB for the 'Super Transformation' but also that Vegeta was believed to be a major inspiration for Shadow. The amount of mixed feelings would've been impossible to count, so everyone decided to keep watching the episode, but now Skorch was on the back of the couch, between Vegeta and Goku.

 **SUPER FORM**

 **Receives a 1000% Power Increase** ( **"That's a generous estimate."** Skorch cut in. **"They took that off of the comics, and they're sort of their own continuity… But that's a good guess."** )

 **Automatic Flight**

 **Unlimited Endurance**

 **Invincible (This was what most of the fighters took note of.)**

 **Duration Based On A Time Limit/Number Of Rings He Has On Him**

"So, he gets all of that… Just from seven stones?" Gohan asked, amazed at how similar yet different the Dragon Balls and Chaos Emeralds seemed to be.

" **Yup."** Skorch nodded. **"Hell, if Goku of Geets ever got them, and hit their maximum power level, they'd probably be able to wipe the floor with both Whis and Beerus… But uh… don't try that. Ever."**

"Don't ever call me that again." Vegeta scowled, not looking back to the skull behind him. Beerus also shot him a look that said _Watch your words,_ Skorch wined in response, and his body gave a thumbs-up.

" _Super Shadow is the be-all, end all of his powers. Not only does he receive a one thousand percent power increase, but he also gains flight, complete and total invincibility and unlimited endurance." Wiz explained the benefits of Shadow's Super Form._

" **But like most awesome abilities, there's a catch." Boomstick picked up from where Wiz ended. "Not only can Shadow only stay in this form for a few minutes, but it also leaves him extremely drained. However, he can prolong this form by collecting rings, and let's be real here. What's a few minutes to him is** _ **hell**_ **to whoever he's fighting."**

"What does he mean by ring?" Chi-Chi asked.

" **There's these big gold rings in their world. Roughly big enough to fit around my skull. Not only are they a sort of power source, but they prolong one's super form… for some reason."** Skorch answered, bouncing slightly to look at Chi-Chi.

" _To this day, Shadow remains one of Sonic's toughest rivals. He's survived cataclysmic attacks, been sent through time, fallen form the moon to earth like we mentioned, and even survived wave after wave of robotic duplicates of himself." Wiz said as shots were shown of everything he mentioned, even an army of Robotic Shadows fighting him and Sonic. "He might tend to be a bit more aggressive than the rest of Sonic's friends, and prefer to work alone, often isolating himself from others. But in the end, Shadow the Hedgehog remains a force you don't want to mess with."_

" _That's not all, I'm full of surprises."_ Shadow smirked before jumping off of a lamp post in front of Sonic. The doors closing once again.

" _Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all." Wiz stated matter-of-factly._

" **IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!" Boomstick declared.**

The doors closed and Bulma paused the video.

"Well… this is interesting." Piccolo finally spoke up.

"If Vegeta inspired Shadow so much, then Vegeta probably will win." Gohan reasoned. "Shadow seems to have his own set of powers similar to Ki attacks, and his super form may be effective, but I don't believe he'll be able to keep it up as long as Vegeta can stay in his Super form."

"That does make sense, aside from the fact that Shadow is invincible in his super form." Yamcha countered. "I don't think even a final flash attack could kill him in that state."

"Once again, it seems to come down to endurance." Beerus remarked. "If both of you have a similar super form, then one of you simply needs to outlast the other long enough to secure the winning blow."

"The thing that bothers me is I don't know who to be pissed at if I lose." Vegeta commented. "Myself, or the creators of the show."

"Or Skorch." Roshi added. "Pretty sure you could throw his skull against the wall of a bit."

" **I can make him watch anyone he cares for melt alive."**

"Never mind!"

"So how exactly _does_ this end?" Goku asked, looking down at the skull.

" **What? You want me to tell you?"** Skorch asked bewildered. **"Where's the fun in that? Don't you wanna see you either Vegeta kick ass or get his ass kicked?"**

"He has a point." Tien nodded. "Simply telling us what happens would negate the need to watch these at all."

"Well, if I had to guess, Vegeta could overpower Shadow in physical strength, but Shadow's chaos powers might give him an edge." Hercule spoke up. "He can freeze time with those rocks, I doubt even you guys have something to counter act that."

"No. We don't." Vegeta frowned, thinking it over. "Let's just see how this goes."

In the end, Bulma, Trunks, Goku, Gohan, Buu, Roshi, Vegeta (duh), and Piccolo all voted for Vegeta to win, with Chi-Chi, Goten, Videl, Yamcha, Beerus and Hercule voting for Shadow to win. Skorch didn't vote.

The doors re-opened with Shadow skating across the ground, looking at a device. He was using a radar to look for something as he entered a familiar valley.

" _Any luck Shadow?"_ A female voice asked over a communication device.

" _None yet." The hedgehog replied. "This seems like an odd place for a Chaos Emerald to be…"_

" _Well, that's the thing, after the Doctor's last attack, they got scattered." The female voice replied._

" _Hm." Was all Shadow said._

As the radar got louder, he came to a stop near a small creator, sliding down the hill, he seemed confused as he was looking at a Dragon Ball.

" _What?"_ He muttered, confused.

" _Shadow, hurry up and find the emerald, we're picking up some sort of anomaly in your vicinity, it's something we've never sensed before!"_

Shadow looked at the Dragon Ball, then saw a new figure seeming to be coming down towards the ground. Shadow's radar went berserk, so he picked up the Dragon Ball and walked over towards the newcomer.

" _So."_ He said, approaching Vegeta who had his back turned. _"You're the extraordinary source of power I sensed."_

" _Well that certainly sounds like me…"_ Vegeta began, but turned around and saw Shadow.

"He dosen't sound too far off…" Vegeta admitted.

" **That's not even the guy they hired to play you in the show."** Skorch remarked. **"But I'll explain that later."**

" _Um… Who and what are you?"_ Vegeta asked, now seeming very confused. " _And where did you find that?"_ He asked, pointing to the Dragon Ball.

" _I am Shadow the Hedgehog, The Ultimate Lifeform!"_ Shadow declared, taking a fighting stance. Vegeta, quite expectedly, began laughing.

" _Really?"_ He finally snarked. _"A weird looking rat, is an Ultimate Life form? HAHAHAHA! Oh, that's good… Word of advice, freak; your about three feet too short to be considered and actual threat."_

" _Funny, I was about to say the same thing."_ Shadow retorted, and Vegeta stopped laughing immediately.

"Beat me to it." Gohan smirked.

"… _you just signed your fate, fool."_ Vegeta growled.

 **FIGHT**

(*Cues: Hyperbolic Time Chamber - Dragon Ball Z*)

Shadow runs forward and jumps, flipping and trying to bring his foot down at Vegeta. The Saiyan dashed back and spun, trying to kick Shadow in the head. The hedgehog blocked the kick with his hand and punched Vegeta in the chest, pushing him back somewhat. Vegeta began charging a purple Ki attack in his hands.

" _GALICK GUN, FIRE!"_ He shouted, firing a blast off at Shadow. The Ki exploded, but when the smoke cleared, Shadow wasn't there. _"What?"_

Shadow suddenly re-appeared behind Vegeta and performed a double-fisted-downward-slam into Vegeta, knocking him down.

"Oh, c'mon!" Vegeta groaned, not impressed with how he was doing.

Vegeta (in the fight) growled and grabbed Shadow, punching him several times in the face before flying through a stone pillar, smashing Shadow into it, making it crack heavily.

" _Chaos Spear!"_ Shadow yelled, stabbing Vegeta with a spear and making him let go of Shadow. It didn't seem to hurt Vegeta too much, but it did surprise him. Shadow seemed to be matching Vegeta's flight with his hover shoes.

"Okay, those shoes are awesome." Videl admitted.

" _Hm. Not bad."_ Vegeta said, looking a bit surprised at Shadow flying. _"But not good enough!"_

Suddenly firing another Galick blast, it caught Shadow off-guard and he was hit dead on by the blast. It seemed to hurt him, but he wasn't down for the count, not by a long shot. He was breathing a bit heavily, surprised at how much the blast hurt.

" _Pathetic. Before you die, allow me to show you a TRUE ULTIMITE LIFE FORM!"_ Vegeta exclaimed.

(*Cues: Super Saiyan Vegeta - Dragon Ball Z*)

Yelling as he summoned his inner strength, Vegeta was surrounded by a yellow energy as his hair turned to a bright blonde, and Ki energy seemed to be crackling around his body.

"I think this fight may be shorter than the others." Trunks remarked.

"Well yeah, but Shadow also has his super form." Goten countered.

"Fair point."

Shadow's eyes widened, not in fear, but more in surprise. In fact, Shadow smirked a little.

" _Hahahahaha! Tell me hedgehog, does a lab rat like you experience fear?"_ Vegeta laughed, cockily.

(*Cues Live And Learn – Sonic Adventure 2 – Instrumental*)

" _You have… no idea… WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH!"_ Shadow shouted, as the seven Chaos Emeralds

"Wait, wait, wait!" Bulma exclaimed pausing the video. "How come Shadow has the Chaos Emeralds?! Wouldn't that count as outside help?"

"Yeah… she's right!" Roshi agreed, looking over to the skull. "Technically Shadow can only achieve his super form through the seven chaos emeralds and can't do so naturally."

" **Well, technically Shadow has the green Chaos Emerald ninety-nine percent of the time."** Skorch answered. **"Also,** _ **Shadow**_ **uses the Chaos Emeralds, not say, Sonic uses them to give Shadow his super form like how Bulma had to use her Blutz Wave machine in order to help Vegeta back in the day. Also, the Chaos Emeralds technically count as equipment or weapons."**

Bulma frowned at that, but understood (sort of) Skorch's logic to it.

Shadow yelled as the Emeralds spun around him, and in a white flash, Shadow had become Super Shadow. He took a fighting stance and addressed Vegeta.

" _This, is my true power!"_ Shadow declared. Vegeta seemed taken aback before looking at the viewers.

" _Wow… what a rip-off."_ He said in a flat tone. Everyone watching got a good laugh out of that.

"Hey, he said it, not me." Vegeta smirked.

"Sad thing is, that probably is what you'd say if you ever saw someone like Shadow do this in real life." Gohan laughed.

"It is, in all honesty…" Beerus nodded.

Vegeta was then tackled by Shadow. _"GAH!"_

"Cheap shot!" Trunks exclaimed.

As the two-kept flying, Shadow and Vegeta were furiously unleashing a flurry of punches on one another as they flew through the clifside and came out the other side.

" _INSULENT!"_ Vegeta shouted, punching Shadow a good distance in front of him. _"PATHETIC!"_ He shot forward and hit Shadow again. _"WORTHLESS PIECE OF SH-"_

" _CHAOS CONTROL!"_ Shadow suddenly shouted, there was an odd green flash and the screen's colours went negative for a few moments, then Vegeta found himself moving much slower than normal. Shadow breathed heavily, using the emerald to give himself a quick recharge, he then created several purple spheres around the frozen Vegeta, before creating dozens of Chaos Spears. Snapping his fingers, time returned to normal and the balls exploded, bouncing Vegeta about before one blasted him to the ground, then the barrage of spears came at him, creating a sizeable explosion.

"That's gotta hurt…" Tien said aloud.

Vegeta shot out of the explosion and kicked Shadow in the gut, then flew behind him and kicked him again, before unleashing a barrage of Ki blasts at the flying hedgehog. When the blasts stopped, Shadow was nowhere to be seen.

"Again?!" Vegeta exclaimed annoyed.

" _Again!?"_ The Vegeta in the battle exclaimed, annoyed. " _Where'd he go this time?!"_

" _Right behind you."_ Shadow remarked, appearing behind Vegeta and snapping his fingers. In a white flash, Vegeta looked around, confused.

" _What the hell?"_ He asked. _"Where am I?"_

Looking around, Vegeta realized he was now in the artic, as a few penguins slid by him, not paying the glowing Saiyan any mind.

" _Hm. That was easier than I thought."_ Shadow mused with a smirk. _"Well, I-"_

In a sudden flash, Vegeta re-appeared.

" _Cheap trick asshole."_ He scowled, winding up a punch, Shadow simply snapped his fingers again.

"Really!?" Was collectively exclaimed by a few of the viewers.

"Is that all he can do!?" Bulma asked, a bit annoyed at Shadow's cheap tactics.

"I thought he was the supposed 'Ultimate Lifeform' and he can't even keep his own against a Saiyan." Beerus grumbled, clearly not impressed.

" **Just wait…"** Was all Skorch said. 

Vegeta's punch shattered a rock formation and he looked around, confused. He now realized he was on the moon.

" _Oh, GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!"_ He shouted so loud Shadow could hear it back on earth.

"They got your personality right." Piccolo dryly quipped.

" _THAT'S IT!"_ Vegeta continued to shout. _"PLAY TIME'S OVER, RAT!"_

Flying up and then slamming into the moon, Shadow's eyes widened as he realized what Vegeta was doing. The moon began moving towards earth, clearly picking up speed and igniting the air around it (or however that works, you know what I mean).

" _NO!"_ Shadow shouted. _"IS HE INSANE?!"_

"Yes." Was said aloud.

"What do you all have against me?!" Vegeta asked defensively.

" **I have a two-hundred-and-sixty-nine-page book of all the reasons people hate you."**

Vegeta pushed the skull off of the back of the couch, and Skorch's dreads came alive, when he hit the ground, two of them acting like legs as he walked around the couch to sit down.

"I…just…ugh. Whatever…" 18 muttered, deciding not to question what she was seeing.

" _I'M A SUPER SAIYAN BITCH!"_ Vegeta shouted over the sound of the moon hurdling towards earth.

"I wouldn't say something like that!" Vegeta argued.

" **The dude playing you turned it into a joke. I'll explain later…"**

As the moon got closer to earth, it was trapped by the gravitational pull and began gaining speed. Shadow took a deep breath and took off his inhibitor rings. He was suddenly surrounded by fire as he began charging his Chaos Energy.

" _CHAOS… CONTROL!"_ He shouted, and the moon suddenly disappeared, re-appearing in its proper location, leaving most of the viewers in a state of shock.

"…wow." Vegeta eventually muttered. "Didn't expect that…"

" _Yes!"_ Shadow exclaimed. _"I did it!"_

" _Congrats fur ball."_ A voice said as Vegeta suddenly cold-clocked Shadow in the back of the head. The duo returning to their fist fight. Shadow grabbed Vegeta's fist and hit him under his elbow, twisting the Prince's arm and throwing him into the ground.

" _Chaos Spear!"_ Shadow shouted as he fired another volley of spears at Vegeta, who returned fire with a series of Galick blasts. However, neither fighter waited to see what would happen, as they flew at one another, _through_ their own attacks which were exploding around them as they collided, now locked in a stand-off.

" _Just give up already!"_ Vegeta demanded. _"You're nothing compared to me!"_

" _I'm the Ultimate Lifeform, you're some hairy midget with a temper shorter than your stature!" Shadow retorted. Vegeta yelled in anger and the two kicked off one another._

" _FINAL FLASH!"_ Vegeta roared, beginning to charge up his attack.

" _CHAOS BLAST!"_ Shadow countered, beginning to charge a red blast.

"Oh, this should be interesting." Roshi said. "What happens if their attack hit?"

"The world is probably screwed." Gohan answered.

After a few moments, Shadow suddenly unleashed his blast, catching Vegeta off guard, who fired his semi-charged final flash, the beam hitting the shockwave, and a white light with red energy crackling throughout it enveloped the screen, the two fighters yelling in pain. As the screen came back into vision, the valley the two had been fighting in was decimated. The green grasslands were now a scorched earth, the rock formations were twisted and reduced to rubble. From the smoke, Vegeta and Shadow dragged themselves to their feet, the former seeming to be on his last legs.

" _Time… to end this!"_ Shadow huffed, and began charging another attack. _"Chaos…"_

"I swear, if I lose this…" Vegeta grumbled watching his animated counterpart do nothing.

Shockingly, Shadow suddenly reverted to his black-and-red form, and looked down, shocked.

" _Oh, crap…"_ He muttered.

" _Sayonara."_ Was all Vegeta said, before unleashing the remains of his Final Flash attack, disintegrating Shadow into dust.

 **K.O.!**

"Yes!" Vegeta cheered. "Victory!"

There were some cheers and applause for Vegeta's victory over Shadow, and a few were disappointed that Shadow lost. But they all quieted down to listen to the results.

(*Cues: Heroic Trunks - Dragon Ball Z*)

" **Someone call PETA! We're down a hedgehog!" Boomstick laughed.**

" _Despite Shadow being physically weaker to the Saiyan, Shadow had to rely on other tactics to deal damage and weaken Vegeta." Wiz began with his explanation. "There was no way Shadow could survive Vegeta's Super From, but ironically, it wasn't guaranteed Vegeta could survive Shadow's Super Form."_

"I don't think it makes much difference now." Goku remarked.

"That's not what they mean Goku." Piccolo said.

" **Sure, Vegeta's Super Saiyan is powerful enough to trade blows with Cell and the Androids… but those battle didn't end with him winning. Shadow on the other hand, was able to take on a giant mutant-lizard thing** _ **IN SPACE**_ **and defeat it… Sort of."**

" _However, what gave Vegeta the advantage was the fact that his Super Saiyan Form didn't have a time limit on it. Yes, it does drain him of his energy, and towards the end it seemed to be catching up a little, but without a constant supply of rings, Shadow had to finish Vegeta off quickly in order to survive this fight."_

"So why weren't there rings nearby? Wouldn't that technically count as something Shadow has?" Yamcha asked, a little annoyed at the outcome.

" **Technically the rings would be like Bulma's Blutz Wave machine."** Skorch reasoned. **"The Chaos Emeralds were allowed due to the fact that he usually has them on him, rings on the other hand would technically be outside help."**

" **Shadow may be tough, strong enough to survive a fall form the moon to earth, but Vegeta has proved time and time again that he can take one hell of a beating from all sorts of opponents, from the Ginyu force, to Frieza, to Goku to even the aforementioned Cell. While he's gotten his ass kicked before, Vegeta always gets back up and keep fighting. If shadow spent more time attacking Vegeta rather than simply warping him around, he might have won, but Vegeta was able to last long enough for Shadow to revert to normal."**

" _Due to Super Shadow's godly power and invulnerability, the question wasn't if Vegeta could kill Shadow, it was if he could survive Super Shadow." Wiz added. "But due to his training, experience, and his big mouth-"_

"HEY!" Vegeta shouted, annoyed.

" _-we found the answer."_

" **Looks like Shadow's time was up." Boomstick joked, making a few of the viewers groan.**

" _The winner is Vegeta." Wiz concluded._

The doors closed and Bulma paused the video.

"So, if I was able to defeat him at level two, what would've happened if they used what they know about us now?" Vegeta asked, looking over to Skorch.

" **I dunno man."** The skull replied. **"But apparently, they're working on an updated battle with you, so I guess it's a wait and see."**

"How many battles are there with us in them?" Gohan asked, and the skull hopped to turn around.

" **You wanna know that, you gotta challenge me."**

Gohan frowned at that, but made a mental not to ask his dad to challenge Skorch. The skull turned around and hopped to the centre of the room, everyone now looking at him.

" **Now do you believe me?"** He asked, sounding almost exasperated.

The Z-Fighters looked to one another, deep in thought. A few of them (Beerus, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Tien) seemed like they were between belief and anger for some reason. Others (Videl, Goten, Goku, Buu, Hercule) seemed more intrigued mixed with amazed more than anything, and the others were all over the place. Bulma was deep in thought, Roshi was seemingly optimistically intrigued, Trunks seemed like he had a thousand questions, and Chi-Chi seemed to be at a loss for words.

"I believe him." Bulma finally sighed. "I don't _want_ to, but seeing this, an animated version of our encounters… I think the flaming skull is telling the truth."

"I gotta agree with ya Bulma." Roshi nodded. "Think about it this way. Say he was lying, why would he have stuck around all this time? Why wouldn't he, I dunno, have erased our memories, took the dvd's and bailed by now?"

"You can erase memories?" Goku asked, bewildered.

" **No."** Skorch replied. **"I refused to learn that, it's not my call to decided what people can and can't know. Taking their ability to think from them isn't right, I shouldn't be allowed to make that call."**

"But why bother coming here at all?" Chi-Chi asked bluntly. "If you're some sort of inter-dimensional being, why spend so much time here?"

" **Because I'm bored."** Skorch honestly replied. **"Also, because I'm the only one who can answer the questions you guys are going to have if you keep watching these Death Battles."**

"So how far ahead into the future does this Dimension X know?" Goten asked, looking back at Skorch.

" **I dunno kid."** Skorch replied with a slight sigh. **"I ain't been back there in a while, and my knowledge goes a little bit into the future, but not that far."**

"How far?"

" **You gotta challenge me."**

There was silence for a few moments, as everyone tried to think of questions that wouldn't require them to fight a being made of pure flame.

"Okay." Goten shrugged. "Let's flip your skull. Chin down you win, scalp down I win."

"Goten!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, shocked at her son's suggestion.

" **Deal."** Skorch replied, his hair colour turning a smoldering black colour. **"If you win, I'll tell you how far into the future I can see, if I win, I get my body back."**

Goten seemed a little awkward as he picked up Skorch's skull, it felt warm in an almost calming way, and he tossed it up, only seeing the fan after he let go.

" **SHIT!"** Skorch exclaimed as he hit the moving fan. **"FUCK! OW!"**

His head fell back down and bounced, coming to a stop on upside-down. Everyone now leaned forward a little bit as Skorch turned himself over and his sockets began to glow with green flames. After a few moments of silence, the green fire disappeared and he turned to face Videl.

" **What are you doing next Thursday?"** He asked.

"Uh, I don't have anything planned. Why?" She asked, a bit confused by the question.

" **Keep it that way. You're going to the hospital."** The skull replied. Videl seemed confused, then her eyes widened in realization and her face lit up.

"You mean…" She managed to sputter.

" **Yup."** The skull smiled.

Videl gave a girlish squeal of delight and hugged Gohan tightly, who seemed to realize what Skorch had said and hugged his wife back.

There were some cheers and congratulations as everyone (even Buu, somehow) seemed to realize what Skorch had revealed. After about ten minutes of pure joy, everyone seemed to calm down a little, and Vegeta looked back to Skorch.

"One last question." He said.

" **Fire away."**

"So, from what you've been saying, the show based on us is really popular in this… D-Zero?" Vegeta asked, still finding it hard to believe that there was a cartoon based on them.

" **Wait, did I not tell you this?!"** Skorch laughed, as if realizing he forgot to tell the punchline to a joke. **"Dragon Ball is widely considered to be either the most popular, or one of the most popular anime franchises in all of D-Zero's history! Like, every 'Top Whatever Number' list you look at, it's usually in the top five."**

Everyone went slack-jawed at that.

" **Honestly, I can only think of one or two Animes that are more popular, and I'm not sure if you would even call them Anime's…"**

"REALLY?!" Was collectively exclaimed.

" **Yeah, gimmie my body back and I'll show you what I mean."**

After Skorch re-attached his head; he, Bulma, Goku, Piccolo, Beerus and Vegeta began heading to where Skorch had supposedly been 'living'. As they entered the supply closet, the looked around confused at the small room.

"There's nothing here." Bulma remarked, flatly.

" **Back here!"** Skorch called.

The others walked towards the voice confused, and saw a door that definitely hadn't been there before. Going through it, they looked around in shock at the room there were now in. True to his claim, Skorch had a hot tub, a huge tv, a hammock, a slushy machine, a large computer set up, a bench with a bunch of scrap metal he was making art out of, and a pinball table.

"How long have you been here?!" Bulma demanded.

" **A few months."**

"How have we not noticed this!?"

" **I dunno. Magic?"** Skorch replied with a shrug. **"Gimmie a sec, I need to do something."**

Walking into his walk-in closet, Skorch looked for his phone and called someone. After a few moments, a portal opened and he looked in.

" **Yo, Mad Dawg. You here, man?"**

No response.

" **I'm taking your manga, I'll be back in a bit!"**

Grabbing a book, he went back through the portal and it closed behind him.

" **Okay… review time!"**

 **ramirogalletti -** _so out of curiosity, next part will explain the "gt /super" separation or not? i think it would be interesting to let them hear that, also keep the good work._

" **GT and Super!"** Skorch exclaimed, snapping his fingers. **"THAT'S WHAT IT WAS! Don't worry, I'll explain everything in due time. Next one is from… THE EMPEROR, who writes"**

 _Hay man please don't change the outcomes of the battles i hate it when people do that this is Z-Fighters react to DEATH BATTLE nothing else i don't care if you change the fight or add to the analysis just keep the outcome._

" **Don't worry, I'm keeping 99.9999999999999 percent of them as they were. There's a few I'm doing my own research on due to… questionable statistics, but don't worry. I'll be fair. Up next is FederationThunderbolt who writes."**

 _Oooohhh, man this was a cool Chapter... though unless your planning on making it end in the next chapter or wait for another Interlude... PLEASE CONTINUE THE SHOCK OF REALISING THEIR FICTION IN OUR DIMENSION!_

" **Yup… this should be fun to explain…"** Skorch sighed. **"Up next is Gamelover41592, hey again dude, who writes…"**

 _Well that was a good cliff-hanger so why leave out the questions?_

" **Simple, this took a** _ **long**_ **time to write, so I figured let's get the bombshell outta the way and go from there. Uh, from Guest we have…"**

 _And que the existential crisis…_

" **Yup."** Skorch nodded. **"Next, we have one from StrongGuy159, who writes…"**

 _Cool chapter continue please._

" **Well… okay. But only because you said the magic word!"** Skorch laughed. **"Okay, a few more… Here's one from Phenomenal Ultra Instinct…"**

 _This is gonna get crazy._

" **I know, right? I'm just glad Cell, Frieza and the other assholes are GONE… I think… Aye, still. I think it's gonna be the fun kind crazy!"**

Chuckling to himself, Skorch continued scrolling.

" **Oh, another from PUI, who wrote…"**

 _Yoshi for the win, everyone. Go Green Dinosaur!_

" **Booyah!"** Skorch fist-pumped. **"Next is from akeiser45 who wrote…"**

 _Oh boy... Skorch is gonna tell them everything... this will be interesting... So, glad to see this story adopted and continued. You did great jobs with the chapters so far! i can't wait to see what comes next! Keep up the great work dude!_

" **Hey thanks man! I'm happy to hear I'm doing a good job on this! Despite… a few mistakes. I put the wrong names for when Buu and Hercule were talking… my bad guys… Okay, that's all for now! I'll do more next time. Also, quick message, I've been watching Death Battle Debunked and doing my own research, there are a few battles I think Death Battle got wrong, this being one of them to be honest… I mean, Goku fights** _ **Superman**_ **and Vegeta fights** _ **Shadow?**_ **Maybe if it was Mephelis or Shinnok I'd be more on board with it, the main reason why I let it slide is that this was made in 2007. Please remember that. This episode was made** _ **twelve years ago**_ **. So because of that, I'll be making my own original Death Battle a ways down the line (as a sort of non-canon bonus episode) giving Vegeta the credit he deserves, which will take place in… 'Super' was it?"**

(Real authors note, I've seen super, it's awesome, this is just character writing.)

" **Anyhow, I want you all do me a massive solid, head over to my profile, and vote for the next battle! There's probably gonna be a quick intermission in-between this and the next battle, or maybe after the next one, I dunno. Where I can finally answer their questions. Don't worry folks, I ain't going anywhere anytime soon! Follow me on twitter NTorch for updates and random stuff I say. I didn't mean to nearly take a month to make this chapter, but juggling this, and all my other stories, my Watcher Duties, binging Netflix, and working on some secret projects, I'd say I did alright. Anyhow, keep your fires burning bright and I'll see you all next time! Later!"**

Walking back out, Skorch held up a book titled 'Dragon Ball Z Vol 1'.

" **Check it."** He said with a slight smirk.


	7. Burning Questions

As the small group walked back into the main room, Skorch sighed and cracked his neck again. He reached… somewhere and suddenly had a bottle of cinnamon whiskey, after a few glugs, he sat down on a chair and looked at the fighters. With a simple slap of his knees, he said:

" **So, what do you wanna know?"**

This time, rather than be attacked by several thousand questions at once, no one said anything. Mainly because everyone who was going to ask a question, stopped was looking at Bulma who seemed whiter than the worst winter's snow as she read through the book she was holding.

"How… but… we…" She stammered every now and then, only seeming to pale with each passing page. She had no explanation for what she was holding, looking at a comic depicting her and Goku when they were children. She only had one question, how was this a thing!?

" **Well, let's start with that."** Skorch spoke up once again, getting a few of the Z-Fighter's to look at him. **"I wasn't lying when I said that in D-Zero, you were characters in a manga. It originally was published in Japan, but a few years down the line was brought over to other countries in D-Zero where it found immense commercial and critical success."**

"Wow." Was all Goten said, seeming to be the only one fully focusing on Skorch. The others were either talking with one another, or looking at the manga that was being passed around.

" **So, it began in this magazine called** _ **Shōnen Jump,**_ **which essentially is a magazine consisting of multiple different dimensions all being shown to readers as their own stories."**

"So, it's like some sort of gateway to another dimension?"

" **Well, yes. But actually no."** Skorch answered. **"Long story short, it would be like reading a comic book, you can't travel to their dimensions through it."**

"So how long has this been going on?" Krillin asked, now turning his attention to the flaming entity sitting on a bean bag chair.

" **Hell."** Skorch muttered. **"My math is crap. Uh, what's two-thousand-and-nineteen minus one-thousand-nine-hundred-and-eighty-four?"**

"Thirty-five." Bulma immediately replied, seeming to slightly snap back to reality.

" **As of right now, thirty-five years."** Skorch shrugged. Suddenly, a rap song began to quietly play.

 _Drop dat ass down low, drop dat ass down low, drop dat ass down low, drop dat ass down low-_

Everyone slowly turned to look at Skorch who seemed confused before he looked down and realized where it was coming from, he took a phone out from his over coat and swiped the screen, seeming to scan something and muttering to himself.

" **Change that to thirty-five plus."** The entity spoke up. **"Apparently there's more coming… Again."**

"So, how much do people know? How far do these books go?" Chi-Chi asked.

" **Well, they go back before any of this started, but the first story began when Goku was a baby, they've also covered the Red Ribbon Army, Demon King Piccolo."** Skorch began listing off arcs but noticed the angered look he got from Piccolo concerning the last one, and he coughed. **"There's a bunch more, then it continued into Dragon Ball Z with Vegeta and Nappa showing up, Frieza happening, then… I dunno what happened after all that. I haven't kept up with them recently, I've been reading this series called Tokyo Ghoul, it's awesome and really weird at the same time."**

"Define 'I dunno'." Vegeta ordered. "What do you last remember looking at?"

" **Well, if it was the last thing I read, it was one of Roshi's mags, and if we're talking the manga, it would be what's nicknamed 'Battle of Gods'. Essentially what's happened the past few months."**

"So, you know of the conflict between the Sayians and myself?" Beerus asked.

" **Yes."** Skorch nodded. **"Look, these are pretty basic and dull questions, how about we mix things up? Try asking me stuff that isn't just a yes-or-no answer."**

There was silence throughout the room as everyone seemed to be trying to think of a question until Trunks finally spoke up.

"How come we never knew about any of this? If we really are a comic and a cartoon to some people, then why can't we see them?"

" **Good question."** Skorch mused. **"My guess would be it has more to do with the fact that since you exist in one world, you're not able to move beyond a temporal force field of sorts that keeps everyone in this realm."  
**

"Can you prove that?" Bulma asked with great interest, the idea of some sort of dimensional gateway was something she had never considered the possibility of. But Skorch seemed to be shattering most conceptions she had concerning the limits of science… If only the entity was a scientist! The things they could do!

" **No."** Skorch shook his head. **"It's just a theory."**

"Alright, since no one has thought to ask this, what are your powers?" Beerus asked skeptically, and everyone realized they _hadn't_ asked that.

" **Well, I can mimic what I hear."** Skorch replied in Beerus' voice, surprising the God. **"I can create fires that can burn through anything, I have the ability to teleport, freeze time, astral time-travel, regenerate, create weapons out of magma and stone, warp reality, poses living organisms and create 'warp zones' across the dimensions. The issue is, ninety-nine percent of those abilities only work when I'm at maximum power, and re-gaining power takes a** _ **long**_ **time."**

"So, you're not at your full power?" Goku asked, wanting to see (and potentially fight) Skorch at his full potential.

" **No."** Skorch shook his head. **"Jumping into a dimension I haven't been to before takes a** _ **lot**_ **out of me. Add to that the fact that rather than taking a power nap I decided to check out the world, I'm at maybe thirteen percent power right now. So, my powers are limited to vocal, teleport and spark abilities. If I have to, I can make a weapon, but I don't want to."**

"What do you mean by spark abilities?" Android 18 asked. Skorch looked over at her and Marion and gave a warm (puns, I got em) smile. Cupping his hands together, he blew into them and a wave of sparks seemed to spiral into the air. They seemed to be spinning like a small tornado until they seemed to be taking form, re-arranging themselves, a golden-red bird took shape and began to glide around the room. A small trail of sparks falling off of its tail, which harmlessly fizzled out in the air. It seemed to fly up to 18 and Marion before exploding quietly in to a dazzling stream of light.

" _So, what exactly do you all think?"_ Piccolo mentally asked part of the group, watching Skorch _. "I don't trust him, but I don't sense anything malicious either."_

" _He's either innocent, or a damn good actor."_ Vegeta remarked _. "But I have to agree, while he seems powerful enough to kill us all at a moment's notice, he honestly dosen't seem to have the courage or drive to even if he wanted."_

" _Then maybe It's best we keep it that way."_ Roshi agreed _._

" _Hey, it's like I've been trying to tell you guys. Skorch is a nice guy."_ Goku added _. "He told me that he has a bad habit of acting bolder than he should, because he has barely any friends, just some teenager in another dimension."_

" _Wait. When did he say that?"_ Piccolo asked _, confused._

" _When we first met."_

" _Oh."_

" _Honestly, I think we should try and trust him."_ Gohan reasoned _. "He seems to have a vast knowledge about fighters from different dimensions and things we could learn as well. If we push him away, what happens if we actually need him down the line?"_

" _What exactly do you mean by that?"_ Vegeta asked skeptically _. "I think I know what you're getting at, but I don't like it…"_

" _All I'm saying is what happens if something happens that we can't handle? What if even a Super Saiyan God isn't enough? Wouldn't it be easier to know we had a reality-bending God on our side?"_

" _ **Hey guys! What's going on?"**_ Skorch's voice suddenly cut in. _**"Do we have a pool table or minesweeper in here?"**_

" _How did you get in here?"_ Piccolo asked in his dry tone.

" _ **The back door was unlocked."**_

" _But… there's no backdoor to…"_ Goku began but trailed off, Skorch laughed and shook his head, glancing over to Mr. Satan, who was still reading the book.

" **Weird, ain't it?"** He asked.

"Did they at least get my good side?" The wrestler asked.

" **Yeah, I'd say they did."**

"So, if these books show our future, what can you tell us about that?" Gohan asked, looking over to the entity.

" **Nothing."** Skorch frowned, irritating a few of the fighters. **"It's part of the Watcher's Code. I can tell you what you want to know about things that have already happened, but I can't alter the future unless it's deemed necessary."**

"By who?" Vegeta asked skeptically.

" **I…"** Skorch was about to trail off but suddenly stopped, his sockets widening. **"Huh. Y'know, I actually don't know…"**

"How do you not know that?!" Vegeta yelled, annoyed.

" **Because I've never had to alter the future."** Skorch replied flatly. **"Usually if something happens, it's supposed to happen."**

"Even if it means thousands or millions dying and entire planets getting destroyed, you're not allowed to stop that?!" Vegeta's anger was rising at this point, but it was understandable. Here, sitting in front of him, was a being who could've saved Planet Vegeta, who potentially stopped Frieza years ago, who may have been able to change _everything._ But now he was claiming he wasn't supposed to do anything.

" **Look, I know that sounds bad. But the truth is… It's not my call."** Skorch shook his head. **"Like it or not, shit happens. My job is to watch, not to write."**

The air of interest seemed to turn to a sour feeling of melancholy. Skorch sighed, shaking his head, a few ashes floating off.

"You said people really liked our stories… what does that mean?" Gohan finally asked.

" **Uh, exactly what it sounds like."** Skorch shrugged. **"People see you as heroes, you might be fictitious characters, but people think of you as true heroes. Heroes who fight for those who can't defend themselves, heroes who inspire a new generation to be the best they can, to rise above whatever issues they may face and ultimately overcome any issue. You're an inspiration to millions of people, hell, an entire sub-genre of Japanese Manga is widely considered 'Diet Dragon ball' because you were so successful, people want something like that. I know people who discovered a love of art after reading and trying to draw scenes from your lives. They didn't turn out well, but they kept trying, again and again, and now they've really made something special, I know people who began working out more and losing weight because they felt like, as they put it; 'training like a Sayian'. As cliché as this may sound, to some people, you're not just a show. You were an** _ **inspiration.**_ **"**

Eyes widened as they took that in, they looked to one another as a sense of accomplishment and pride seemed to take over. Goku felt weird, sure, he never cared too much about getting recognition for what he did, but this was something else. To know you were a hero to millions of people in another world, that you inspired them, it felt… Good.

" **There's debates nonstop on who's stronger, in D-Zero you'll find people who say that Goku is the strongest, the Beerus is the toughest, and that Vegeta's the most badass out of everyone."** Skorch continued.

Vegeta's ego was now kicked to over level nine-thousand, he knew he was one of the best, but to hear that millions of people potentially saw him for what he was, the strongest warrior, he felt a real sense of accomplishment. In his own way, that was.

The explanations continued for a good twenty minutes more, with Skorch doing his best to explain what people thought of the Z-Fighters in D-Zero, talking about a man named 'Sean Schemmel' who sounded uncandidly like Goku, due to him being his voice actor, and another man named 'Christopher Sabat' who was known as the current voice Vegeta in the animated adaptation of Dragon Ball. For the Z-Fighters, it was strange to hear about people paid to play _you_ in a cartoon about you, but Skorch's claims about how famous their stories were made them feel like it wasn't a mockery of their lives, but a grand spectacle.

"So… If we're so popular… what does that translate to outside of the show?" Roshi finally asked, having been thinking about everything he was being told, especially the mention of fangirls…

" **All kinds of stuff."** Skorch shrugged. **"Fan art, cosplayers bo-"** He began but suddenly stopped when he remembered who was currently in the room. There was an audible sizzle and the fire atop his head seemed to begin to die out. **"That ain't good."** He remarked.

"What's happening to you?" Goku asked, concern in his voice.

" **Due to the fight we had, I'm really low on energy right now."** Skorch frowned. **"I've been putting off sleep for a while due to… reasons. I hate to do this to you, but I need to go. If I run out of power, I get really,** _ **really**_ **cranky… and what is left of my energy tends to get hyperactive. Which usually ends in me losing control."**

"Hang on." Vegeta, Gohan, Bulma, Piccolo and Yamcha all said at once, before looking to one another surprised, with Yamcha picking up after the silence. "You can _warp reality_ , bend time, and have the powers of a GOD. But after fighting for a few minutes you're practically out of energy?"

" **Yes."** Skorch said before yawning. **"Differ…different entities have different power capabilities… I know a guy who can fight like hell for days on end, can destroy whole universes with the snap of his fingers, but if he has to teleport, he's out for a good two days."** He held his hand out flat and form the fire appeared a key that seemed to me made out of twisted metal bits that seemed to have been crudely sautered together. It smoked for a few moments as he dropped it and began walking away commenting: **"Use that on any door and you'll end up at my place. I'll be out for a day or two, then I'll be back. See you then."**

"Good night." Marion called in a friendly voice with a small wave.

" **G'night kid."** Skorch replied with a wave, before seemed to fall to pieces which all turned into ashes and disappeared. There was a silence in the room as some of the fighters looked to one another, and a few to the key before Videl finally picked it up.

"So, now what?" She finally asked.

"We need to keep an eye on him." Piccolo remarked. "I don't think he's going to hurt us, but I'm more afraid of what he'd do if he _wanted_ to…"

"The Namekian has a point." Hercule nodded. "He seems friendly enough, but the last thing we need is a fire creature running rampant."

"From what I could sense, he wasn't as powerful as either Goku or Vegeta." Beerus spoke up nonchalantly. "I hardly see why you all seem to think he's such a force to be reckoned with."

"I think he's only that weak because he's at the bottom of his power level." Vegeta answered. "The fear has more to do with what he could do at full power."

Everyone thought over what Vegeta had said, all silently nodding, and thinking about the newcomer. Regardless of what they thought, one thing was for certain.

Reality warpers were in a sense, chaotic beings.

And Skorch was no different.

Everyone got up to stretch their arms and legs, agreeing to continue watching the Death Battle episodes, but Bulma had to go meet with her mother real quick to discuss the upcoming baby shower for Videl, the others talking to one another about the previous battles During this, Goten and Trunks had unpaused the video and had been watching the preview for the next Death Battle, and both seemed very intrigued by a man who wore all black and stood atop a large skyscraper, suddenly becoming visible thanks to a bolt of lightning. He was wearing a black superhero suit and had a long cape, with a cowl that had pointed ears on either side. On his chest was an unmistakable symbol of a bat, a title appeared below him:

 **The Dark Knight**

"This is gonna be good." Goten smiled.

As previously said, reality warpers were in a sense, chaotic beings. Despite this, Pird was a terrified one. Yes, he was a reality warper, but he was going to one of the more dangerous universes, the Dragon World. Arguably, he was a lot stronger than his canon self, but this was a high-risk. The company that his girlfriend, Velvet Scarlatina, worked for had tasked him to deliver the package there. UzuCorp had gotten a big client who wanted to the package delivered there. Of course, he was rightfully terrified as he did not want to get blasted to pieces by the martial artists who were at worse, planet-busters. Of course, Velvet had given him some "encouragement." Now here he was, on his way to the universe in question with confidence in him.

"The sooner I deliver this, the sooner I get back to her." Pird repeated to himself as he piloted his space pod. "Now to land it carefully."

 _CRASH_!

Pird had landed right in the middle of a police station in West City with the subtly of a freight train. The station had a hole and stunned cops were confused. One poor shmuck was nearly crushed by it and had his head whacked by the opening of the space pod. Out came Pird to the group of police. Pird appeared of average build, with lavender feathers and slightly lighter-colored hair, yellow hands, feet, and beak, which appears as a nose. He had not worn the delivery uniform in favor of a black and brown tracksuit with Saiyan armor plating. He had his messenger bag slung on his shoulder, his phone clipped to his side, and his green scouter online.

"Ok, according to this, I'm on the right track." Pird said clicking a button on the pod to return it to capsule form.

"Hey, you can't just… crash in here and expect to just walk out of here with answering questions." One cop said wiping out a pistol.

The old Pird would have feared that threat, but not anymore since training to the point where ordinary bullets with more of an annoyance. With the pod now a capsule, he whistled a tune as he walked out ignoring the bullets fired at him. Flying was something he always enjoyed, but he had a schedule to keep. He quickly found Capsule Corporation and found Bulma arriving back home with her mother. He merely flew down and landed between them.

"Afternoon." Pird said getting the two spooked by his sudden entrance. "Sorry for the intrusion, but you are Miss Bulma Briefs, right?"

"Uh…yes, who are you?" Bulma asked taking a step.

"Pird, but that's not important. I'm a deliveryman, and I have a package address to you and the Z Fighters from…Akira and Genevieve Blackthorn! By the warping wilds, I don't know what you've done to curry their favor, but please sign here. I need one of the high-ranking members' signature. You're their chief scientist, so you'll do." Pird said politely showing her the clipboard and giving her the pen.

"Oh…well ok then." Bulma said signing for the package.

Out of bag was a small box handed to her as Pird bide her farewell. Getting out a portal gun out of the same bag, he put his clipboard away. Aiming it a few steps away, he fired out a neon green portal.

"Are you one of Skorch's friends?" She couldn't help but ask. Upon hearing that name, Pird froze and looked up.

"Skorch?" Pird said surprised. "This is where he ended up? Huh…" The delivery man seemed like he was going to say something but shook his head. "Actually, forget it. You two have a wonderful morning, now if you need to excuse me, I need to bury my face in my bun's bun-buns." Pird said with a goofy grin as he dived through the portal.

Panchy was wondering what the hell was happened, but turned to Bulma and said, "I think the pot brownies I tried are kicking in."

"No, that was real." Bulma said going inside to her lab to be alone to open the package.

What she found was a letter addressed to the Z-Fighters.

 _To the Z-Fighters,_

 _We have been observing your little romp watching Death Battle and we've decided to "stir the pot". As you realized, we're reality warpers. Akira and Genevieve Blackthorn, at your writing pleasure. Let's just say, we're well respected among the community and promptly feared for our power. However, we harbor no ill-will towards you, your family, or your friends. But that's not the point of this letter, we have sent you a capsule containing some equipment. One of which is a standard for all reality warpers, an Interdimensional Cable Box. Imagine, infinite channels of infinite scenarios. A show where Gohan fights crime with Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner as a costumed super team, one where Goten and Trunks have time traveling adventures, and one where Bulma is a drunken scientist going on adventures with her sidekick in Future Trunks. All viewable with this. I actually recommend the first one, really good show, it's called "Zeta Force". A fair warning that the box will show you all forms of realities, the good, the bad, and the perv-y. For the sake for your sanity, Akira had a safeguard set up (except on the one marked for Roshi, just give it to him and don't think on what he'll do with his.). I, on the other hand, preset a few channels with a few shows that may interest you and your teammates. The list is capsule with the boxes. My husband also put in DVDs containing One Minute Melee and DBX, two of Screw Attack's other shows. Either way, this letter has gone on long enough. As an act of kindness, I will impart two pieces of advice._

 _Bulma frowned when she saw the ink the letter had been written in seemed to have been smudged, making whatever 'advice' unreadable._

 _Good luck,_

 _Genevieve and Akira Blackthorn_

 _P.S. If he_ _is_ _in your realm. Be careful around the entity known Skorch. He can be… unpredictable. He most likely won't hurt anyone, unless you give him a reason to. But do know he has a reputation for being… chaotic._

Bulma was confused, stunned, and shocked but intrigued. She found the list and capsules containing the cable boxes and remotes for everyone in the group with the one marked for Roshi pink colored.

"So, these were the recommended shows… let's see here, Anime Confessions, Ryo vs the Xenoverse (don't watch it with the kids in the room), 2018's Warper News Network, and…TFS's Dragon Ball Z Abridged…." Bulma said looking over this note.

She did not know why but that last one spoke to her and she felt a draw to watch that. Out in the multiverse else, the Blackthorn pair shared a good laugh over this. They were hoping they'd "take the bait" and watch those shows. Paying for those boxes and for delivery would be costly experience, but the look on the Z-Fighters' faces would be priceless.

(A/N: Yes, it is I, Yoshi3000, spreading out to others. Basically, the third time, I've collab about a Death Battle fic. Basically, if you've read Within the Geist and A Drunken Knockout Marriage, then you'll catch the references.)

Meanwhile in his room, Skorch laid in his hammock and chuckled.

" **Yeah, yeah. I know what you're thinking. Ol' Skorch sold out. Well, not really. This Yoshi3000 dude approached me and he's got some really good stuff. If you wanna read it, go to his account, but don't expect it in this fic for a while. On top of that, don't expect me to be back for a bit either. I need some rest. I'm sorry this took a bit longer than I anticipated to get out and it is a bit shorter than I hoped, but I'll explain some of the… other things that come with all fanbases to the Z-Fighters later. Regardless, let's read some reviews. First off, we have one form Derpherp7, who begins this with…"**

 _This is probably wishful thinking on my part, but does that line about explaining Vegeta's voice speak to a future series of reactions to the abridged series? Also, while I do understand why you do it, I honestly kind of feel like it makes is less legitimate as a reaction to death battle. It just turns it into the characters watching your version of death battle. However, that doesn't change the fact that it is still very well written, and you should definitely keep writing._

" **Well, first of all, thanks for the kind words! Secondly, no. I'm NOT doing a Z-Fighters react to DBZA story for a simple reason, and you kind touched on it in your review. I already have to re-write and add to the Death Battles to make them my own so I don't get into trouble with the site due to their copyrighted content. I may bring a scene here or there for fun, but I'm keeping this strictly to Death Battle and occasionally something from Yosh. I get you're reasoning for saying it's a less legitimate version of Death Battle, but it also kinda has to be this way so the story can even be a thing. Next we have one form a guest who wrote…"**

 _Man, the Goku vs Superman is gonna be crazy along with 18 vs Captain Marvel. Also, how do you think they react to Doomsday and Thanos and Darkseid?_

" **Geez… I fear that Goku is gonna try and get me to bring those aforementioned three bad guys here so he can fight them… aye…"** The entity sighed. **"But still, I think Bulma's gonna be rather interested in the gauntlet, and I think everyone will be interested in the Infinity Stones. Up next is one from Silent Blue Rose who writes…** "

 _Thank you for updating :D_

" **You're welcome! And a :D to you too! Okay, next is The PsychoPath96… should've been the other way around but whatever, who writes…"**

 _Nice. Hey if you have them see DBZ products maybe have time see Goku and Vegeta fan art, Female characters body pillow and some video games._

" **I wonder if Lil Soniq would have an issue with me using some of his chapters… Who am I kidding! I'm NOT going there! But yeah, once I get some energy back, I've got some things I need to get to show them… Up next is RHatch89 who wrote:"**

 _Awesome update :)_

" **Thank you! I really appreciate hearing that! Once again, we have one from akeiser45, who writes…"**

 _Thanks for responding to me review and adding it to the chapter! i was surprised that you did! Great chapter also, keep you the great work!_

" **I'll try, and glad you enjoyed my response! Next is one from uchiharen1p who wrote…"**

 _You go into a more detail approach?! i like it! instant favorite!_

" **Sweet! Glad to see there's people who like this story… way, WAY more than I ever thought would. Next is from a Greer123, who commented…"**

 _I loved the detail you wrote for this chapter of the Dragon Ball Z/Super characters to their fictional origins._

" **Yeah, ScrewAttack didn't really explain too much for their earlier episodes. I understand why, but I felt the need to expand it a little bit. Also, I have been watching Death Battle Debunked. Next, we have a review from Gamelover41592, who dropped the line…**

 _excellent work on this chapter and very well explained :)_

" **Alright, I'm happy I've been able to keep the balance between explanation and story solid. Finally, we have a review from Black Arachnid, who wrote…"**

 _I thought they would be like "there's a super Saiyan 4?!" And Goku and Vegeta would ask scorch how to reach it._

" **SHHH!"** Skorch suddenly bolted upright and hissed. **"Not so loud!** **Things are tricky enough with Beerus and the Super Sayian Gods! You want them to try and go FURHTER THAN THAT!?"** Shaking his head, Skorch lay back down.

" **Listen guys, thank you one and all for the favs, follows and reviews. This chapter took a bit because I lost drive for a few days, and didn't want to try and force out a half-assed chapter, because you all deserve nothing but the best. However, I didn't know how to get in touch with you all, so if you want, go follow me on twitter NTorch for updates and stuff. There won't be an update for a bit, as things are happening I need to deal with, but soon I'll be back full force at this story. Don't worry, I'm NOT going anywhere! I also need to check in on Dawg and Axle and see how they're doing. Regardless, if I'm doing something wrong, don't be afraid to let me know in a review. Until next time, keep your fires burning bright and I'll see you all next time!"**


	8. Batman vs Spider-Man

Bulma dropped the new supplies off in her lab before returning to the rec room. Noticeably, Beerus wasn't present.

"Where'd the Cat-God go?" She asked, walking into the room.

"He said he was going to go talk with some other Gods about Skorch." Piccolo replied. "Apparently him not knowing anything about him kinda puts him on edge."

"And to be honest, him being around put most of us on edge." 18 muttered.

"Well, the two are gone for now, so let's keep going." Roshi suggested, leaning back in his beanbag chair. Previously, most had missed the second half of the promo for this episode, and Trunks claimed it was someone called 'The Dark Knight'. No one really understood what that meant, but nonetheless they were interested to see not only who this 'Dark Knight' was, but who he was going to be fighting.

" _They're the guardians of the night. The superhero saviors od the lone and helpless." Wiz began as two cameras began to pan up two skyscrapers. Noticeably, one was shrouded in darkness and fog, and the other was clearly in the middle of the day. "They also may be the most recognizable faces in all of comic media."_

"So, two of the most famous comic heroes fighting each other? This should be awesome!" Goten exclaimed.

" **Bruce Wayne, the Batman." Boomstick declared, as the camera reached the top of the first skyscraper, showing a muscular man illuminated by a bolt of lightning. He wore a black outfit with a long black cape behind him, as well as a mask and cowl with two pointed ears. On his waist was a belt with all sorts of devices, and on his chest, was a yellow circle with a black bat design in the center.**

" _And Peter Parker, the Spider-Man." Wiz concluded, as the second camera reached the top, showing a much skinnier figure in a red-and-blue spandex suit sitting on a gargoyle reading a newspaper. His outfit had lines all throughout it, with two white eyes on the mask and a white spider on his chest. Well, it looked like he was sitting on the gargoyle, but the camera then turned upside-down revealing he was hanging from a white line from the gargoyle._

"Well, they certainly have unique wardrobe designs." Chi-Chi commented.

"How does that spider guy hang like that?" Videl questioned. "Is that a grappling hook or something?"

"I dunno. Maybe he can make webs like a spider." Yamcha replied sarcastically.

" **Let's be real here, with enough time to plan, both Batman and Spider-Man can defeat just about** _ **any**_ **enemy." Boomstick stated matter-of-factly.**

"I feel like that's something we should try and do more." Gohan muttered. Remembering many, _many_ times some of the fighters had just ran headlong into battle, and how that had gotten them killed.

"Honestly if they can overcome almost any for with strategy, I'm interested to see what they've accomplished in the past." Tien nodded. "Come to think of it, the battle will probably be decided on who can improvise better."

" _Which is why we're pitting them each other only with their standard equipment; gladiator style." Wiz added. "Also, we're only using the regular versions of these characters, trying to incorporate all the different multiverse versions of them into one video would be almost impossible. We'll get to them another day."_

Bulma's eyes widened at the mention of 'Multiverse'. She was still getting over the whole 'D-Zero' bombshell, but it didn't seem out of the league of possibility. If that was true, then the multiverse theory could be true as well! That alone made her very interested in this fight. Goku was interested due to the rules of gladiatorial combat, which meant less strategizing and more fighting skills.

" **With that outta the way, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!" Boomstick continued with his upbeat intro.**

" _And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to figure out who would win… A Death Battle." Wiz concluded as the doors closed, then reopened on the skyscraper from earlier, Batman being illuminated by the thunder._

 **BATMAN**

(*Cues: Batman (1989) - Main Theme*)

" _In the realm of comics, there are a few locations so well known, only their name needs to be spoken in order for everyone to know them, and the heroes and villains that populate them." Wiz continued._

" **Metropolis, Wakanda, Xavier's School, Hogwarts, U.A. Highschool, Mobius, Earthrealm…" Boomstick began listing off different locations.**

"Aside from Hogwarts… I don't know any of those…" Videl remarked.

"I think he's talking more in terms of people who live in D-Zero." Vegeta replied.

" **But above all, one of the most well-known, and if we're being honest, shittiest, is Gotham City. Home, of Batman."**

The fighters watched as the camera travelled through a large city. But unlike most that they had seen, everything seemed… depressed. The town seemed worn down, bleak and darkened. Graffiti was everywhere, but unlike Metro city, it didn't seem like the gangs were a joke. This time, the gangs the fighters saw seemed ready to kill.

"Dumb question, why would anyone live there if this place is so horrible?" Goku asked aloud.

"Because the economy sucks and cheap housing is impossible to find." 18 replied with a shrug.

" _The Dark Knight is a master of the shadows, using stealth and intimidation as his weapons, he patrols the streets of Gotham." Wiz stated as a thug with a gun was shown looking around nervously._

" _WHERE ARE YOU!?"_ He shouted, fear very clear in his voice.

" _Here."_ A voice said, before Batman grabbed the thug and disappeared.

"Okay, that's pretty cool." Trunks admitted, he liked the look of Batman almost instantly, and his voice was pretty awesome as well.

"Never underestimate the element of surprise." Roshi added.

" **However, a young Bruce Wayne would quickly learn how unforgiving this city could be…" Boomstick began ominously. "One night after going to the theater with his parents, tragedy struck. And by tragedy, I mean a bullet."**

Everyone watched in confusion as a young boy and his parents walked down an alley, without warning, a man appeared with a gun, clearly demanding money. There wasn't any audio, but the message was clear. Suddenly, Bruce's father stepped forward, and the man shot. Shock overtook the fighters as everyone watched Bruce's parents fall to the ground, dead, leaving a traumatized Bruce Wayne.

"The poor boy…" Chi-Chi murmured, clearly hurt at the sight of a young boy seeing his parents die.

"That… that's just wrong…" Hercule muttered.

"Why is it bad things always happen to those that don't deserve it?" Goten frowned.

"I'd ask the fire man." Yamcha replied, a hint of sarcasm in his tone. "Seems like pain and loss is all part of being a hero. For some damn reason, having parents just isn't an option."

"Truer than you realize…" Gohan sighed.

" _After his parents were killed by a common thug, a young Bruce Wayne dedicated his life to making sure that criminals would face justice. He's been trained by the world's deadliest assassins, mastered one-hundred-and-twenty-seven marital arts form, has twelve master degrees, runs a multi-billion-dollar company and is a master of escape." Wiz listed of the beginning of the Dark Knight's skills._

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: 41**

 **Height: 6'2"**

 **Weight: 210 Lbs**

 **Alias': The Dark Knight, Shadow Of The Bat, The World's Greatest Detective, The Savior Of Gotham**

 **Secret Identity: Bruce Wayne**

"Not much of a secret now." Goku remarked, missing the point.

 **Net Worth: $6.9 Billion (This made several jaws drop)**

 **Orphan**

 **12 Master's Degrees, Making Him One Of The Smartest Men Alive (That impressed Bulma greatly)**

 **Master Martial Artist and Escape Artist**

 **Considered To Be One Of The Most Recognizable Heroes In All Of Fiction**

"So, let me get this straight. He's a multi-billion-dollar orphan who dresses in a bat suit and beats up criminals?" Vegeta stated what they had so far been told. "Who also happened to be trained by the world's greatest assassins, is trained in more martial arts forms that most could ever hope to master, and has a higher academic standing that almost everyone on earth?"

"Pretty much." Piccolo remarked.

Vegeta didn't know how to respond to that.

" _Given enough time, Batman can escape from any conceived trap and overcome almost any obstacle."_

"I like this guy!" Goku declared. "He never gives up, I can respect that."

 **SKILLS**

 **Knows 127 Martial Arts**

 **Peak Human Conditioning:**

 **Bench Press: 1000 Lbs**

A picture of a shirtless Bruce appeared, lifting weights. Leaving Bulma, Videl and even Chi-Chi impressed and somewhat red-faced

 **Leg Press: 2,500 Lbs**

"Oh my…" Chi-Chi murmured.

 **Master Acrobat & Athlete**

"This guy is a sayian. He has to be." Gohan said in disbelief.

 **Genius Intellect & Strategist **

**Master Escape Artist**

 **Ventriloquist**

"Why would he need that?" Trunks asked.

 **Expert Detective**

 **Inhuman Durability and Reflexes**

" **This guy can lift one thousand pounds and has inhuman reflexes, he's able to catch one of Green Arrow's trick shots! And if you know Green Arrow, you know that's no small feat." Boomstick stated, as Batman was shown grabbing an arrow out of thin air, not even looking in the direction it was coming at him.**

"Wait. How'd he do that?!" Goten exclaimed, amazed.

"Well, he was trained by ninjas apparently, most likely it enhanced his hearing, amongst other things." Yamcha reasoned.

" **How'd he get this tough? He was trained by freakin' ninjas!"**

A montage was then shown of Bruce climbing an ice-covered glacier before approaching an ancient-looking wooden monastery. Pushing open two large wooden doors, Bruce pulled his hood down as he entered the candle-lit hall.

" _Welcome, Bruce."_ An older man with a beard greeted him. _"Your new life, begins here."_

Everyone watched as the new man seemed to be mixing things into a bowl.

" _The criminal is not complicated. What you really fear is inside yourself. You fear your own power, your drive to fight, your personal demons."_

It then cut to Bruce and the man sword fighting on ice, the two expertly weaved back and forth, their swords clashing as they tried to gain an advantage. The older man hit Bruce's sword, knocking him to the ground.

" _Always mind your surroundings."_ He remarked.

" _While Batman may be tough, part of his success is thanks to the Batsuit." Wiz added as a diagram of the suit Batman wore appeared, showing many points to it. Bulma could be heard furiously scribbling notes down._

(*Cues: The Dark Knight Trilogy - Main Theme*)

 **BATSUIT**

 **Weight: 200 Lbs**

 **Nomex Reinforced Fabric**

 **Fire-Resistant Memory Cloth**

"I wonder if there's something like that for Ki attacks…" Krillin mused aloud. "It would make some fights a little easier if we didn't have to worry about being burned darker than when 18 tries to make Bacon…" He was then hit in the head by his wife, annoyance clear on her face.

 **Bladed Gauntlets**

 **Steel-Toed Boots, Designed To Break Bones**

 **Nose-Piece Gas Filter**

"That's an interesting factor. What kind of people would use gas against him?" Gohan asked.

"Maybe someone whose gas makes you see your worst fears!" Trunks exclaimed.

"So, someone who pumps you full of LSD?" Goten asked.

"That's not what LSD does. It makes you happy, now, acid on the other hand, has been known to…" Roshi began, but trailed off when he saw the look of cold murder Chi-Chi was giving him.

"I'm not even going to ask…" She muttered.

Vegeta noticed Bulma seemed to be sketching something on a notepad and smirked.

"If you're thinking of a type of armour to help us, it won't be of much use." He remarked. "Sayians tend to fight best when they have very little restricting them. Giving us armour tends to make it harder to fight."

"I wasn't thinking for you, I was thinking for everyone else." The scientist remarked, surprising Vegeta.

"What?" He finally asked.

"Think about it. Whenever these outside forces appear and threaten us, there's nothing we can do. If we had armour that was strong enough to defuse or deter blasts similar to what you and Goku and do, then it would allow us to at least remain nearby as support, rather than constantly having to run."

Vegeta and the others thought it over. In past fights, it had mainly been them who fought off Cell, Buu, Frieza, Garlic Jr. and the others… perhaps if they _did_ have armour, then Bulma could assist with her tech, or maybe it would backfire and get them all killed. It was a thought for another day.

 **200,000 Volt Electrode Network**

"Wait, so can he _take_ 200 thousand volts, or _hit_ people with that much?" Hercule asked, looking to Bulma. "Either way, I'm pretty sure that'd be illegal in most fighting circles."

"Well, it seems that the suit can take 200,000 volts, which is 476 times more lethal than what it takes to kill a human." Looking to Vegeta she added: "Not that I'm challenging you, but I'd suspect that much current going through you would do some damage."

"Most likely." Vegeta nodded.

"So, it only takes 42 volts to kill someone?" Trunks remarked, doing the mental math.

"Yeah, I tried to get some toast out of the toaster with a fork… and that nearly killed me…" Krillin admitted, embarrassed.

"I warned you not to, but you said "Relax, I took on Frieza, I can handle a tiny shock." And then you nearly died." 18 said mockingly.

" _Most impressively, his cape is made of a special memory cloth that can be used to glide, disorient enemies, and in some iterations, act as a bio-mesh armour capable of breaking blades and stopping bullets. However, this version of Batman dosen't have that."_

Bulma and a few of the others seemed disappointed by that, but were still interested in what else Batman had.

" _Add to this the fact that the suit is lined with a two-hundred-thousand-volt electrode network, and the Batsuit is more than just a suit of armour. It's turns its wearer into a weapon."_

" **Well, when you're a billionaire, I guess you've got the time and money to turn yourself into a freakin' human Taser." Boomstick shrugged.**

" _And unsurprisingly, his arsenal of gadgets from his endless supply of wealth dosen't end there. His iconic utility belt has dozens of different tools that can get him out of just about any situation."_

Another diagram was shown of a yellow belt with several compartments and small pellets. There was noticeably a device that looked like a gun, but had a hook on the end.

"Seems like he carries a bunch of capsules with him." Piccolo remarked. "He dosen't seem like the kind of guy who would need a lot of equipment to survive."

" **This thing has EVERYTHING: gas mask, tear gas, smoke pellets, a device that summons bats, a grappling gun, beer. Well, maybe not that last one, but mine would."**

" _Of course." Wiz and a few of the fighters muttered._

 **UTILITY BELT**

 **Grappling Gun**

 **Smoke Pellet**

 **Nerve Gas Pellet**

 **Trackers**

 **Remote Explosives**

 **Shark Repellent (This got a number of the viewers to look to one another in confusion)**

 **Bolas**

"That's a weapon used to keep people or animals form running by the way." Yamcha spoke up, explaining the hunting device he had used before.

 **Tracers**

 **DNA And Fingerprint Scanners**

 **Transponder That Summons Bats**

"Why does this guy like bats so much?" Goku remarked. "They're not fighters and they're far from scary."

"To you maybe…" Chi-Chi muttered under her breath. While she wouldn't admit to it, it wasn't much of a secret she wasn't a fan of bats, especially the one that had been nesting in her closet. Her scream could be heard all the way on the Lookout…

 **Batarangs**

" _Some of his more notable gadgets he carries include a gas mask, pellets that spew both smoke and nerve gas, plastic remote explosives, his trademark grappling gun, and an absurd about of collapsible_ _shurikens_."

Footage was shown of what seemed to be mini bats cut out of steel, it was a bit confusing to say the least, either Bruce was almost OCD with keeping on brand, or he was really as smart as Wiz claimed he was.

" **The Batarang!" Boomstick declared.**

Batman threw one towards the camera. The footage slowed down and turned to the side, showing a good view of the weapon as stats began to appear.

" **These puppies can cut through Kevlar, steel, flesh and bone, and can even knock someone unconscious should the take a direct hit form one. Not only that, if simply throwing a razor-sharp bat at people isn't good enough for you, he's got several types!"**

"Of course, he does." Goten said flatly.

"Hey, those are awesome!" Trunks defending the weapon.

"I never said they weren't. I just find it weird that with all the money he has he dosen't do anything to try and make Gotham a better place."

Silence fell as everyone thought about what Trunks just said. If Bruce _was_ as rich as he claimed to be, why _didn't_ he do anything about Gotham?

"The kid has a point." Hercule shrugged.

"Maybe he can't." Buu said. After a few moments of mulling it over, no one could really come up with a decent answer.

" **Ranging from electro-shock, the sonar, to concussive, to remote-control to explosive!"**

"Well, that's one way to spend your money." 18 shrugged, both intrigued and feeling that Bruce was clearly out of his mind.

" _Despite having the build of an Olympic athlete, the caped crusader's greatest feats are attributed to his detective skills. He can anticipate attacks through muscle movement and can memorize the smallest detail, even the shape of cheek he's punched. Add to this the ability to predict his opponents moves, outmaneuver super soldiers and even dodge attacks by the Flash. While Batman is only human, his achievement stand among Gods."_

"So, he's built tough and can solve a puzzle or two, but what makes this mere mortal so powerful?" Vegeta scoffed.

 **First of all, he's the only human founding member of the team of super-heroes known as the 'Justice League'." Boomstick began, showing an image of Batman with Wonder Woman, and many other heroes. "He's taken on hordes of thugs with nothing but his bare fists, and won. With his intelligence, he's able to solve crimes faster than all of the world's top detectives, combined. He's taken blasts from Green Lantern, dodged Darksied's Omega Beams, which for the record, travel faster than the speed of light, and even after retiring as Batman, came back and beat the high holy** _ **SHIT**_ **out of the leader of the Mutant's Gang, the dumbass' who thought he could stroll in and take over."**

The scene cut to a man with glowing red eyes splashing about in a large body of muddy water, he was viably pissed.

" _BATMAN!" He shouted. "SHOW YOURSELF! FACE ME, YOU FOOL! I WILL KILL YOU, AND I WILL SHOW YOU WHO RULES GOTHAM CITY!"_

During that last part, a large figure emerged from the mud behind the man.

"Oh crap. It's about to get real." Goten said, eyes widening.

" _Okay son." Batman simply said, tossing his cape aside. "Show me."_

The man rushed forward, yelling. He swung hard at Batman who blocked and countered every punch that came his way. He swung back, his fists hitting like a truck against the large man's chest. They didn't seem to do much, but it was impressive how Batman still had fight, even when he had noticeably slowed down.

"Why's he moving so slow?" Chiaotzu asked.

"Age does that to your body." Roshi simply stated. "Some people can find ways to keep their bodies loose as they get older, but I don't think Batman was able to."

" _You are weak old man! You're slow!" The mutant leader shouted._

" _True, but we're all slow when we're thigh-deep in the mud." Batman remarked coolly. "And you're stupid."_

"He planned this." Gohan suddenly said, realizing something. "He knew he couldn't take on this guy on a normal level, so he drew him to here, where he had the advantage."

"Hrm… Maybe he's smarter than I gave him credit for…" Vegeta grumbled. Knowing Gohan was probably right.

Batman then performed a powerful roundhouse kick right into the Leader's face, he then followed it up with a harsh gut punch and a right hook to the jaw. It wasn't clear _what_ the Leader of the Mutant gang was (the fighters assumed some sort of mutant) but it was clear this was actually hurting him. Batman let a flurry of slow, yet powerful punches land one after another on the Leader's chest, heavy impact being clear with each one.

"Wow. He really refuses to give up." Bulma said, genuinely amazed by Bruce's fighting prowess. "He must be close to fifty years old when this happened."

Without warning, Skorch skidded into the room, he jumped over the couch (as well as those sitting on) and sat down in front of it.

" _ **Fifty-five."**_ He quickly answered.

"Wait. Weren't you slee-" Bulma began.

" _ **Everyone shut up."**_ The Entity suddenly demanded. _**"This is one of the most badass fights in comic book history."**_

A bit miffed and bewildered, Bulma sighed and looked back to the TV. Bruce suddenly slashed at the Leader with his gauntlet, and nothing seemed to happen at first.

"What was that?" The Leader laughed.

" _Just the right kind of cut above the eyes." Batman replied, never seeming to drop his cool attitude. "The kind that bleeds."_

True to his word, blood began seeping downwards, and it distracted the mutant leader as he had to wipe it away. This was bad as Batman used this distraction to hit him hard once again. The Leader grabbed a barrel that had a fire lit in it and threw it at Batman. He took it full-force and was pushed back, the Leader rushed him again and managed to get a few hits off on Batman, before the Dark Knight struck again, this time he was using more of a karate style attack, chopping at the Leader's neck and chest, before winding back and punching him square in the nose. Several fighters winced at the sickening cracking sound as the Leader screamed in pain.

"This Batman guy can really keep his own!" Goku said, impressed with what he was seeing (as he had been with almost all of the previous fighters.)

"He may be able to hold his own, but unless he can take that Leader guy down soon, it's only a matter of time before he runs out of tricks." Piccolo stated matter-of-factly. The Namekian was usually the most strategy-driven fighter, and he seemed to have been analyzing Batman's style, seeing several moves similar to what he had been training in.

As if Batman had heard Piccolo, he stuck the Leader in a specific spot right below where the shoulder connected to the chest, then ducked under him and hit him in a specific spot on the neck. The Leader's right arm seemed to sag.

" _That a tickle?" He asked mockingly._

" _That was a nerve bundle in your deltoid." Batman replied, seeming more serious now. "It might not hurt, but you won't be moving your arm for a while."_

"Impressive." Piccolo admitted. "Wouldn't have thought of that…"

"That honestly makes a lot of sense." Vegeta admitted, a sense of 'Why didn't I think of that?' clear in his voice. "Disabling an opponent's own body makes them easier to deal with. I'll have to remember that one."

The Leader actually got a number of rather powerful-looking hits off on Batman, blood spurting from his face, he kicked Batman, sending him flying back into the mud. With his one good arm, he grabbed Batman by the cowl.

"Get up Batman!" Videl shouted.

" _You're finished old man!" The Leader shouted._

Batman aggressively head-butted the Leader in response.

"Respect your elders." Roshi said, before adding under his breath: "Asshole."

" _You don't get it son." Batman said, all sense of cool now gone. IT was clear Batman may have been holding back, but now he was_ _pissed_ _. "This isn't a mud hole."_

Batman moved forward, blow after blow hitting the Leader's face, teeth and blood flying and the Leader was clearly taking an ass-beating form the old man. Batman then duplexed the leader into the mud and grabbed his arm.

" _It's an operating table." He stated. "And_ _I'M_ _the surgeon."_

With more force than anyone thought he had, Batman snapped the Leader's arm. He then laid punch after punch right into the Leader's face, scarring his face with sheer brutality.

"Holy crap…" Was all Trunks 9and pretty much everyone watching) could say. They knew Batman wasn't the kind of guy who would take it easy on criminals, but it was clear this was harsher than he would normally go. Batman then grabbed the Leader's leg, and snapped it much like he did his arm, before delivering one final punch to the Leader's face, knocking him out.

"Wow." Someone said after a about a minute of silence.

"His style is on point." Hercule admitted. "If he wasn't so angry, I could see him fighting in the ring. He's got the moves of a wrestler, and the theatrics of one too."

" _ **He's held eleven championships simultaneously."**_ Skorch said as he left, presumably to go back to sleep.

"Of course, he has…" Hercule muttered. While he wanted to believe he could take on Batman, he knew that challenging the Dark Knight would probably end very badly for him.

 **FEATS**

 **Solved Numerous Unsolvable Crimes**

 **Invites Near-Death Experiences**

 **Can Beat Metahumans In Combat**

 **Refuses To Use Firearms Or Kill. Ever.**

 **Single-handedly Defeated Superman And The Entire Justice League**

 **Only Non-Powered Founder Of The Justice League**

 **Scared Death Itself**

 **Has Defeated Both Aliens and Predators Multiple Times**

 **Has Survived Demolculization, Nuclear Explosions, A Snapped Spine, Impalement, Being Buried Alive And Many Other Things**

(*Cues: The Dark Knight Rises - Main Theme again*)

"Okay. When he wakes up, I don't care _how_ many challenges we have to go through, we gotta get Skorch to get us some of these books. This is just unbelievable." Gohan stated. Suddenly, a small orange portal opened above him and a large, heavy book dropped down, hitting him on the head. "Ow!"

Another portal opened next to Bulma, and with Sayian-fast reflexes, Vegeta caught the book that was going to hit his wife. Looking at the book, Bulma's was titled 'The Batsuit: A Comprehensive Guide' and Gohan's was titled 'Batman: The Essential Collection Vol. 1'. Bulma's eyes widened as she looked through the book.

" _While Batman may not have any exploitable physical weaknesses, he is not perfect." Wiz stated, drawing everyone's attention to the screen. "He's still human, so bullets, knives and other attacks can harm him, but most damningly, his mental stability is frequently called into question."_

"His intelligence?" Buu asked, confused.

"No, his mental sanity." Tien replied.

"What?"

"Never mind. You wouldn't understand."

" **Wellll let's see." Boomstick began. He watched his parents get murdered as a child, he dresses up like a bat, he beats the shit out of criminals and keeps employing twelve-year-old-sidekicks. Who usually die." Boomstick sarcastically said. "Yeah, I'd say he's not all there."**

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **No Exploitable Physical Weakness (Goku was impressed)**

 **Has To Be Rescued More Than Any Other Justice League Member**

 **Mental Stability Barely In Check**

 **Mortal**

"Well, I wouldn't necessarily blame him for some of those." Chi-Chi argued. "He didn't ask for his parents to be killed."

" **Also, his whole 'No Killing' rule has been a sore spot for many comic fans, and it's easy to see why." Boomstick continued. "It's strength that Batman can take on impossible odds and overcome them without resorting to violence, making sure that criminals face justice."**

"That's true." Krillin nodded.

"… **but this also leads to the villains he locks up escaping and killing people again." Boomstick concluded.**

"That's also true." Krillin frowned. "And I guess he thinks that by not killing, he's a hero, and that if he killed them, he'd be no better than they were."

"But if they're just gonna break out and kill people again, wouldn't it be better to kill them so they won't hurt people anymore?" Goten asked.

"Yes." Vegeta immediately answered. "If the villains we fight are anything like the one's Batman fights, they won't change. Death is the best option for them."

"Buu changed." Hercule defended him.

"Buu didn't have a _brain._ " Vegeta retorted, annoyed. "And before all that, do you not remember the nightmare it was to deal with the twisted versions of him?"

"You mean when you got mad Goku was stronger than you and let an evil spirit take you over? Yeah, I remember."

The room went dead silent, everyone stared in shock at what Hercule had said, and from the look on his face, the wrestler wasn't backing down form this fight. Vegeta was left speechless, mainly because he knew Hercule was right.

"Okay, moving on!" Yamcha suddenly yelled, and everyone decided to do just that.

" **You'd think with all the money he has, Batman would just build a better jail, but whatever, if he did that, we wouldn't have any more stories."**

"Yeah, but a lot of innocent people would still be alive." 18 countered Boomstick's remark.

" _Regardless, Batman remains one of the most determined heroes you will ever see. Across thousands of comics and dozens of incarnations, Batman has always followed one rule: No Killing. And for the most part, he's been able to hold that up." Wiz continued._

" **Except for the Batman Who Laughs!" Boomstick cut in. "That dudes a goddamn psychopath!"**

The screen suddenly cut to black, and a very unsettling laugh echoed throughout the room. Slowly, a bony white hand reached forward, slowly a depraved looking Batman appeared. He was clad entirely in black, with his cowl replaced with a spiked ring that covered his eyes, his mouth was pale and stretched into a twisted grin with blood running around his mouth. He dragged a chain that seemed similar to Spawn's, except on the end of it was a young boy in a red and yellow outfit with a mask clearly stitched to his face. His laughter was constant and one of a man who took pleasure in the torture of everyone around him, it was a horrifying sight to see.

"What… the hell… is _THAT…"_ Krillin finally managed to get out. Feeling the colour drain from his face.

"Mama?" Marion whimpered, burying her face into 18's chest. "Make it go away…"

" _Damn it Boomstick! We're not talking about the Dark Knights this time!" Wiz snapped. "And what if kids are watching!? Are you trying to traumatize them!?"_

" **Who in their right mind would let kids watch a show where people are forced to fight to the death?" Boomstick replied, not seeming to get the point.**

"… _fair point." Wiz shrugged._

" **Batman's main strength may be his physical durability-"**

"Are we just going to ignore what we saw?!" Goku asked, bewildered.

"I guess so." Piccolo frowned. "Probably for the best. Maybe one of the books we got will explain that."

" **\- but also, his mental tenacity. For example, this happened to him."**

The scene cut to a large muscular man with an odd yet cool looking mask on wailing on Batman. He looked like a steroid-using luchador. Batman seemed exhausted, both mentally and physically, and the man was just beating him into the ground.

"Is it just me, or does he look like Zangief?" Gohan asked.

"Huh. He kinda does." Vegeta nodded.

" _I was wondering what would break first."_ The man said, holding Batman above him. _"Your spirit-"_

To everyone's shock, he slammed Batman onto his knee, a sickening _CRACK!_ Resonated as Batman screamed in pain.

" _-or your body."_

"Did he… did he just break his back!?" Krillin exclaimed.

"That is illegal on **SO** many levels!" Hercule added, angered at the blatant disregard for wresting rules. Not seeming to realize what had just happened to Batman.

"That may be one of the most painful things I have ever seen." Tien said, shock clear in his calm tone.

"How is he still fighting after that?!" Goku exclaimed. "Either his suit must keep him together or he's using some sort of senzu bean!"

" _Batman had his spine snapped, but through both determination and a very painful physiotherapy, Batman not only_ _survived_ _. But went on to kick Bane's ass." Wiz stated. "He did this with barely any medication, and mostly just the fire to protector Gotham and stop Bane."_

Needless to say, everyone was genuinely amazed by that. Sure, they had probably done far superior feats and fought more powerful foes. But for a regular man to endure all that, and not give up both mentally and physically, that was an Olympian feat. Out of all the fighters they had seen thus far, to many of them, Batman was the one they had the most respect for.

"So, he survived that… despite not having powers?" Yamcha reiterated what had been said. "I find that hard to believe. There's no way he doesn't have some sort of superpower."

" _On top of that, Batman has been shot and stabbed countless times, disintegrated, punched full-force by Superman, fought the other members of the Justice League and even sent back in time as a living time bomb of galactic destruction." Wiz added. "Yet he's somehow managed to pull through every time."_

" **Why? Because he's THE GODDAMN BATMAN!" Boomstick declared triumphantly.**

" _I am vengeance, I am the night… I AM BATMAN!" Batman shouted, the doors then closed and Bulma paused the video._

"Well… that was certainly interesting." The scientist finally said.

"I can't believe an ordinary human was able to do all of that." Goku remarked, still amazed at what he had seen.

"I think it's worth noting that they did say Batman is able to defeat anyone given enough time to prepare." Gohan then spoke up, remembering what was said in the beginning. "He may not be able to do too well if he has to improvise."

"Yeah, but we don't know what the other guy has." Roshi countered with a shrug. At that, Bulma hit play again, and when the doors opened, a sunny day was shown over a sprawling city that seemed pristine, much happier than Gotham.

 **SPIDER-MAN**

(*Cues: The Amazing Spider-Man Game - Main Theme*)

" _While it may be one of the more advanced and populated cities, New York isn't free of crime. From common though to four-mechanical-armed mad scientists, New York finds itself in need of a hero more often than not, and that hero, is the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man."_

Suddenly, a man clad in a red-and-blue spandex suit with black lines all over it swung from off of a building. Soaring through the air, he created a line from his hand, which attached to another building as he continued swinging.

" _WOO HOO HOO!"_ Spider-Man shouted as he flew through NY.

" **Once, Peter Parker was a wimpy nerd with no friends or social life. And who can blame them? Who'd wanna be friends with this nerd?!"**

Bulma was about to object to Boomstick's comment, but Wiz cut her off.

" _Hey."_

" **Thanks for proving my point."**

"Ouch." Goten laughed.

" **Then he went to a lab and was bitten by a radioactive spider." Boomstick continued.**

Everyone watched in a mixture of confusion and interest as a black spider lowered itself downwards, red markings very noticeable on it. Peter didn't seem to notice as it crawled about for a few moments, then he yelled in surprise and pain as the Spider bit him.

"I doubt they'll explain this, but what could they _possibly_ have been doing to spiders that would require making them radioactive?" Chi-Chi couldn't help but ask. Not being a fan of spiders in the first place, and adding 'Radioactive' to them just sounded like a bad idea. Unless it was a song by a band that gets _way_ too much hate.

"That also is quite a strange origin…" Piccolo said, not sure how to react to what he was just told.

" _Due to the radioactive experimentation the Spider had undergone, Peter's body changed, he was faster, stronger-"_

" **Harder." Boomstick cut in, seemingly singing. "Better. Faster. Stronger."**

"Yes!" Videl cheered. "I love that song."

" _-he gained the ability to climb walls…"_

" **So, he became a radioactive superhero. With no friends." Boomstick added. "But after some practice of controlling his powers and some superheroing. He got laid. Like… A lot."**

Roshi's eyes widened as he saw the different women Spider-Man had been with. A redhead, a blonde girl, two women with white hair (one of whom was wearing a very tight black suit) and many others.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: 25**

 **Aliases: Ricochet, Dusk, Prodigy, Ben Riley, Scarlet Spider**

 **Height: 5'10"**

 **Weight: 210 Lbs**

 **Secret Identity: Peter Parker**

 **Orphan**

"He lost his parents too? Is this some sort of requirement that superheroes have to have dead parents?" Goku asked.

"Yes." Goten and Trunks replied simultaneously

 **IQ: 250**

 **Science Major**

 **Inventor**

Bulma was very interested in this episode. Both Bruce and Peter appeared to be crime-fighters who used science as their main weapon. That intrigued her, she had seen what Batman had used, and was curious what 'Spider-Man' would use.

 **Member Of The Fantastic Four, X-Men, Spirits Of Vengeance. Avengers, Defenders, S.H.E.I.L.D., Spider-Army and others**

"This guy has no loyalty to anyone." Tien said, raising a brow at all the different teams.

" _A young teenager when he got his powers, Peter was unsure how to use them, and at first, used them simply for his own gain by fighting in cage matches." Wiz continued, footage was shown of Spider-Man wearing a red hoodie with the spider logo drawn on the chest, it seemed very rushed compared to his costume. He grabbed a man who looked similar to Mike Haggar and threw him against the bars before jumping off of his back and slamming back down onto him knocking him out._

"Cage matches make good money, but there's no rules whatsoever." Gohan remarked, taking a drink. "The people you face can be really cheap…"

"How would you know that?!" Chi-Chi suddenly exclaimed, shocked at what her son said.

"Wait. Did you not know about this?" Gohan asked, his face paling somewhat.

" _Things were going pretty good for a while, until the guy in charge of the fights refused to pay him." Wiz continued._

"Damn managers…" Hercule muttered. "They're always trying this…"

" **Well, the manager was then robbed, and Peter didn't do anything to stop him." Boomstick added.**

" _Why didn't you do anything?!" T_ he man shouted, clearly angered.

" _It's not my problem."_ Spider-Man replied harshly, leaving the building.

"On the one hand, he has a point, but on the other, that's just wrong." Krillin muttered.

"I have a _real_ bad feeling that's gonna come back to haunt him." Videl nodded in agreement.

" _This event would be the start of Peter's fight for justice, as the man he let go would end up accidentally killing his uncle that same night, the uncle who was the closest thing to a father Peter ever had."_

There was a collective feeling of sorrow as Peter was next to an older man, tears running down his face.

" _Nonononononono… this is all my fault…"_ Peter mumbled.

" _Pete."_ Uncle Ben weakly spoke.

" _I'm here Uncle Ben. It's okay, wer'e going to get you help, we-"_

" _Don't worry about me kid."_ Ben weakly replied. _"Just promise me you'll remember this, with great power, comes great responsibility. Remember that, and you'll be the hero this city needs."_

With a weak smile, Uncle Ben closed his eyes, and it was clear her was gone.

" _Uncle Ben!? Uncle Ben!?"_ Peter began shouting, desperately and hopelessly trying to wake his uncle. A few of the women had tears in their eyes now, and it was clear to everyone the amount of guilt Peter seemed to be carrying almost every day due to his uncle's death. Carrying the knowledge that he could have prevented it.Even Tien and Piccolo, the two most stoic fighters present, felt genuine sadness at the mistake Peter now had to live with.

"If he had stopped that guy…" Goten began.

"His uncle would still be alive." Vegeta nodded, finishing what the young half-breed was trying to say.

"…shit man."

"Pretty much." Roshi muttered.

Goku had been unmorally silent, the phrase 'With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility' seemed to stick with him. He knew he had responsibility, both to his family, and to protect earth. But was he doing his best? Was there more he could do? With the powers he possessed, practically able to become a God, what did that mean for everyone else? Was it possible that if he let someone live, it could've cost him-

" _Cell…"_ He suddenly thought. Sure, everyone had moved on, but he hadn't forgotten the fight with that thing, and his decision to give him a bean. Goku shook his head, these were thoughts for another day.

" _Now living by that mantra, Pieter Parker became Spider-Man, the web-warrior of New York City, determined to protect the innocent and stop crime wherever it may be. A clever photographer and science major, Spider-Man is not only incredibly powerful, but also a genius in strategy and science." Wiz continued, as Spider-Man was showing fighting crime and working in a lab. "Using the skills he has, he was able to create two wrist-mounted web shooters that allow him to swing throughout the city."_

This interested most of the human fighters, as they saw a diagram of the aforementioned web shooters. They seemed far smaller than expected, but it was interesting to see Peter literally swinging around using whatever they made.

"So, he has wrist-mounted grabbling hook launchers?" Trunks asked, a bit confused as to what exactly the web shooters were.

"I don't think so." Bulma shook her head. "I think it's some sort of special material that acts like a rope strong enough to support the momentum of a human swinging on one.

" **Two things: first, didn't the webs come naturally with the spider-bite? And B, if he's SO smart, wouldn't he make the webs come out from his ass like a real spider?" Boomstick asked.**

"Ew." Was collectively said, no one wanted to think about Spider-Man… producing webs that way.

" _Okay, first of all no. It dosen't come out from their butt, it comes out from-"_

" **Spider-Man! Spider-Man!" Boomstick sang. "Craps some webs like a spider can!"**

"Thank you for that." Bulma said flatly.

(*Cues: Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Spider-Man Theme*)

" _And secondly, some different incarnations of Spider-Man DO have the webs being made naturally from his body, this version of Spider-Man created them." Wiz added, clearly annoyed._

"So, I assume like Batman there's different versions of him from different realities?" Yamcha said.

"If that's true, hopefully there aren't any demonic versions of him…" Videl sighed, still creeped out by the spiked version of Batman who didn't stop laughing…

 **WEB SHOOTERS**

 **Twin Wrist-Mounted**

 **Carousel Loaded**

 **Webbing Dissolved In One Hour**

 **Can Support Multiple People At Once**

 **Web Fluid Cartridges Pressurized At 380 PSI**

 **Webbing Is Strong Enough To Restrain The Hulk**

Bulma was currently writing down notes as everyone else watched with interest as a diagram showed the web launchers and the webs they created.

" _Each web shooter cartridge can hold a large amount of pressurised web fluid-"_

" **AND SO CAN HIS GIRLFRIENDS!" Boomstick suddenly cut in. Getting a few laughs and a few disgusted groans. "Thank you, I'll be here all week!"**

"Oh Gods…" Chi-Chi groaned.

"Hey, he's not wrong." Roshi shrugged, then looked at the disgusted looks on their faces. "What?"

"Sometimes you should _think_ before you talk." Was all Gohan said.

"… _and features a rotating carousel to replace empty ones…" Wiz finished, disgusted._

 **SUPER POWERS**

 **Wall Crawling**

"That makes sense, I guess." Roshi said. "He is called _SPIDER-_ Man, so I guess wall crawling and webbing just comes with the brand."

 **Superhuman Strength:**

 **Bench Press: 10 Tons**

"Wow." Was all a few of the fighters could say. That blew Batman's one thousand pounds _way_ out of the water. Vegeta had to admit, he was impressed, sure. The guy did have superpowers, but even then, the physical routines required to keep that strength would be harsh, and for some who looked as weak as Peter to pull that off, that was something.

 **Top Speed: 200 MPH**

 **Superhuman Speed & Reflexes**

 **Superhuman Stamina & Durability **

**Foreign Chemical Resistance**

"Again, I would have great use for that." Bulma sighed, annoyed that it seemed like everyone around her had the powers and abilities that would make her life so much more useful.

 **Spider-Sense**

"What the heck is Spider Sense?" Trunks asked. "Is that like, the ability to talk to spiders?"

"Eh, maybe it's some sort of warning system." Hercule said with a roll of his eyes.

" **His superpowers give him a TON of awesome abilities, he can scale any surface with ease, and stay hanging on it with only one hand or foot!" Boomstick continued as Spiderman was shown causally strolling down the side of a building, reading a newspaper. "And be honest, we've ALL wanted that power."**

"That would be pretty cool." Goku nodded. "Flying is one thing, but being able to walk up walls, that'd be great!"

"But doesn't being able to fly essentially defeat any use for that?" Piccolo reasoned.

"…oh…"

Vegeta muttered something under his breath, along the lines of 'How are you still alive?', but no one clearly heard it.

" _His top running speed is also nearly twenty times the fastest speed a human has ever run." Wiz stated, as video of a black man sprinting came up. "Currently, the world record for fastest running speed is held by eight time Olympic Gold Medalist Usain Bolt-"_

"EIGHT OLYMPIC GOLD MEDALS!?" Was collectively exclaimed in amazement. They watched, jaws practically on the ground, as Usain ran faster than anyone could have predicted, he cleared the one-hundred-meter dash in a matter of seconds.

" **Yeah my boy Usain Bolt!"** Skorch cheered from his room. **"I love that dude! HE inspired me to take up running! In total, he's won thirty-four gold medals! That dude's a LEGEND!"**

"How can a mere man run so fast?!" Vegeta exclaimed, now a mixture of shocked and impressed.

" **Push ups, sit ups, and LOTS of juice!"**

" _-who's top speed was clocked at twenty-seven-point-four miles per hour." Wiz finished._

" **Yeah, Usain definitely earned the nineteen world records he's broken!" Boomstick added. "But as for Spider-Man, he can move at over two-hundred miles per hour, can lift ten tons, fight six supervillains at the same time, and can even take a freaking grenade to the** _ **FACE!**_ **"**

As they watched, a bomb went off in Spider-Man's face, destroying part of his mask, while the blast knocked him back and clearly took some wind out of him, it was clear he wasn't down.

"Man, how much can this guy take?" Yamcha remarked.

" _He's even tough enough to knock out a dinosaur with a single punch." Wiz added, as Spider-Man was shown punching a dinosaur out cold._

" **Haha! Suck it Denver!" Boomstick laughed.**

"What?"

"Don't question it."

" _By altering his body's electron attractions, Spider-Man can crawl along most surfaces. Hope that clarifies things." Wiz explained. "But perhaps his most recognizable, and useful power is his Spider Sense."_

" **Essentially it's a warning signal of when shit's about to go down.** **It allows ol' web-head to move or attack before getting hit hard, kinda like caller ID for when your ex-wife's calling for alimony that she 'lost'."**

"Is he _always_ got to insult his wife whenever he can?" Videl grumbled, annoyed.

 _Well, in actuality the Spider-Sense is much more than a simple alarm." Wiz began. "It gives Peter omnipresent detection to his surroundings. This is how he swings around New York without looking where he shoots his webs. And unlike his human senses, it is not affected by gases or toxins unless specifically tailored to the Spider-Sense itself."_

"Wow. That's actually a pretty useful technique." Bulma said, a bit surprised at how complex the Spider-Sense was.

"It kinda seems like Ki sensing, but rather than detecting if someone's alive, you sense if they're going to attack." Goku remarked.

"Yes, it's like having a third eye to detect danger." Vegeta nodded.

"Hey?" Tien said flatly.

"A third eye that's useful."

" _However, it's up to Spider-Man to recognize and react to his warning, so it can be tricked if he doesn't think he's in danger."_

"It can't be too easy." Yamcha shrugged.

" **Still, combined with his speed, martial arts prowess and gymnastical capabilities-"**

" _Gymnastical isn't a real word."_

" **Shut up before I kick you in the Wizsticles." Boomstick immediately retorted. "Anyhow, Spider-Man is almost untouchable. He can even dodge automatic fire!"**

"Impressive." Roshi remarked as he watched Spider-Man fighting in a martial arts style, all while dodging a hail of bullets. "I wonder what kind of forms he uses."

 **FEATS**

 **Has Defeated The Hulk (The fighters were interested in the giant green fighter destroying a city that appeared)**

 **Member Of The Fantastic Four And The Avengers**

 **Developed Unique Way Of The Spider Martial Art**

"Ah, that answers my question." Roshi remarked. "But what's with superheroes and naming everything after them? The Batsuit? The Way Of The Spider?"

"The Batmobile." Gohan added, looking at the book that had hit him.

"You're joking, right?"

 **Has More Girlfriends Than Any Other Superhero**

 **Survives Multi-Dimensional Trips With Ease**

 **Teamed-Up With A Squad Of Multi-Dimensional Spider-Men**

 **Trained Multiple Other Spider-Men**

 **Survived The Clone Saga (Don't ask about this. It's a nightmare)**

Bulma once again felt the need to go wake Skorch up and make him show her this whole 'Multiverse' she kept hearing about, but also knew messing with the entity like that probably wasn't a good idea.

 **Destined Teacher Of Hope Summers, The Ultimate Mutant**

"Who's Hope Summers?" Trunks asked.

"Dunno, probably will appear in a later episode." Krillin remarked, knowing questioning this probably wouldn't get them an answer.

" _His unique martial art, The_ _Way of the Spider_ _, utilizes the Spider-Sense to its fullest. Spider-Man can go toe-to-toe with the most advanced masters of combat, even while blindfolded."_

Some of the fighters watched, surprised as Spider-Man fought a room full of thugs, weaving in and out of their strikes and hitting them, not being hit by a single strike.

" **No wonder other superheroes don't like this guy. I mean, the freaking Spider-Sense does everything for him!"**

"Why would others hate him?" Videl questioned. "He seems like a stand-up guy."

"Some people just don't like others invading in their turf." Gohan replied.

"He also dosen't seem to take his job too seriously either." Vegeta added. "That can be an issue to some."

"Speaking of which, somehow, Spider-Man once tried to join the Justice League, but was rejected by Batman." Wiz added, a s comic cover appeared.

"Wait, really?" Goku asked. "I thought these two would get along great! They're both crime fighters, have a strong sense of justice…"

"An odd sense of fashion." Chi-Chi added.

"Exactly!"

" **Ouch. I bet he wishes he can fight old Bats in a battle to the death - OH-HO** ** _, WAIT!"_** **Boomstick declared.**

A small box appeared on-screen which read "This Is Non-Canon".

"I don't take Spider-Man as a killer." Piccolo stated. "He seems like a crime fighter sure, but I don't think he could ever intentionally kill someone."

"True." Tien agreed. "I think it would do a lot of damage to him if he killed someone, intentional or not. Batman seems to have been trained well enough that if he did kill someone, he'd get over it, but if Spider-Man did… It'd probably crush him."

" _For all of his amazing powers, Spider-Man is not invincible." Wiz explained as a chart appeared._

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Durability Has Limits**

 **Spider-Sense Can Be Tricked Or Disrupted By Specialized Drugs**

 **Arguably Naïve**

 **Anti-Spider Pesticide Ethyl Chloride**

 **Prefers To fight Head-On, Rather Than Stealth**

" _His bright and colorful costume makes stealth difficult, his durability has limits, and the oddly specific ethyl chloride pesticide is his Kryptonite. Also, any enemy with his speed comparable to his can outmatch his Spider-Sense." Wiz continued._

" **Hang on. You're telling me I could go to a store, buy some Raid and I'd be able to take this guy out?!" Boomstick asked, bewildered.**

"That seems like an incredibly stupid weakness." Vegeta sweat-dropped.

" _Well… Yes." Wiz nodded._

"Wow." Was all Bulma could say, genuinely disappointed by that.

"Bug killer. His weakness is BUG KILLER." Goten repeated what had just been said.

" **Add to that the fact that unlike other versions of Spider-Man, like the Iron Spider, ol Web-Head's suit has no armor. Admittedly, this is because he needs to be a slight as possible to fly and be as dexterous as he is, but that's also an issue."**

" _And above all, Spider-Man is almost_ _always_ _cracking jokes." Wiz continued. "He has a hard time taking things seriously-"_

"My point exactly." Vegeta said.

" _-but this is mostly due to the fact that he's usually one slip away from being torn to shreds, or one mistake from thousands dying. So, making jokes both keeps him collected and calm, and acts as a coping mechanism to help him deal with the stress and anxiety that comes with this job."_

Vegeta went silent, realizing that Spider-Man probably did have a reason for his lax attitude and possibly it wasn't a lack of care, but a coping mechanism.

" **He's also used it to distract enemies before, so I guess it has it's uses."**

" _Come down here and fight like a man!"_ A man who seemed to be made of stone yelled at Spider-Man, who was hanging on the ceiling.

" _I don't suppose I could convince you to come up here and fight like a spider?"_ Spider-Man quipped.

"Heh." Vegeta smirked. "I'll admit, that wasn't half-bad."

" **Also, while his blood may be radioactive, so are his other… fluids. Let's say, and that did lead to his wife dying." Boomstick said before pausing. "No. I'm not joking."**

Those who understood what Boomstick wa saying either grimaced in disgust or dropped their jaws in shock. Everyone else looked to them for an explanation, but also got the feeling there wouldn't be one.

" **Remember kids, condoms save lives."**

"…..moving on." Someone finally said.

" _Despite not having any real superhero training, Spider-Man has saved the world countless times, fought off entire armies of supervillains, joined the Avengers, been to space, fought one of the most powerful entitles on the entire history of comics, and even teamed up with several other dimensional versions of himself."_

The scene cut to Spider-Man, a woman in a pink and white Spider-Man outfit, and a young black boy in a Spider-Man outfit looking up at a man in a black-and-white Spider-Man suit with a fedora and a trench coat that was lowing in the wind.

" _Hey fellas."_ The man remarked.

" _I..is he in black and white?"_ The smaller Spider-Man asked.

" _Where's that wind coming from? We're in a basement."_ Peter remarked.

" _Where ever I go, the wind follows. And the wind… Smells like rain…"_

"I have no idea what this is, but I love it." Hercule said aloud.

They were then introduced to a young Japanese girl who had a Spider-Mech. ( **A.N. I couldn't find what she said, and I want this chapter DONE. Just go with this, please.)**

" _This could literally not get any weirder."_ Peter remarked.

"But now it's going to." Tien sighed.

To everyone's surprise, a pig walked in in his hind legs wearing a Spider-Man suit. A few of the fighters took one look at it, and began laughing uncontrollably. They weren't sure why, but the idea of what they were seeing was just… ridiculous.

" _It CAN get weirder!"_ The Spider-Pig declared. _"I'm Peter Porker, the Spectacular Spider-Ham!"_

"Part of me really, REALLY dosen't want to know the answer to this, but I'm curious if there's a reality where we're all animals…" Vegeta finally said.

"What? Like 'Goat-Ku' and 'Vult-Geta?'" Yamcha asked rhetorically.

"Lambcha!" Roshi suddenly shouted before falling off of his chair laughing, annoying the swords man.

"Eh, Trunks already has an animal name." Goten remarked with a smirk.

"Hey!" Trunks yelled defensively.

" **Still, if he has so many powers and so few limitations, how come he sometimes gets shot by a stray bullet?" Boomstick wondered.**

" _Lazy, lazy writing." Wiz muttered._

" _This is starting to sound like a bad comic book plot…"_ Spider-Man muttered, looking at the viewers, before the doors closed. Bulma paused the video, and then Gohan spoke first.

"This might sound weird, but these two fighters really remind me of you and Vegeta." He remarked.

"Really? How?" Goku asked.

"Well, on the one side, Batman is a dark, aggressive brooding loner who relies on brute strength and force to fight, and takes everything pretty seriously. Spider-Man is someone who cares about people around him, dosen't always think things through, and dosen't take things seriously when he should."

"That's not a too off brand comparison." Bulma shrugged. Vegeta gave his wife a flat, somewhat annoyed look.

"I think this could easily go either way." Piccolo said, not trying to hide his smirk however. "Unlike Spawn and Kratos, they're both human. Sure, one of them has superpowers, but they're both still human."

"I think his Spider-Sense is kind of cheating." Trunks frowned. "How is Batman going to get around that?"

"Ninja skills?" Goten replied.

"You might not be wrong." Yamcha stated, getting everyone's attention. "If Batman was as well trained as they've implied, then he probably knows how to be an opponent both mentally and physically. They _did_ say that Parker's Spider-Sense could be overridden, so maybe Batman needs to play mind games with him."

"Or nerve gas." Bulma added thoughtfully. "I can't say for sure, but that may have an effect on Spider-Sense, or maybe Peter himself."

"In terms of pure strength, Batman would win." Vegeta stated. "But considering the abilities of the two, I'm more inclined to believe Spider-Man will win. I can't believe I just said that…"

"Really?" Goku asked surprised. "There's no way he can beat Batman! He got his spine snapped in half and he's still fighting crime!"

"That's not exactly something to aspire to Goku." Krillin said dryly, cracking open another drink.

"I think the one thing to note is that they're not murderers." Chi-Chi remarked, a little relieved that the fighters weren't genocidal maniacs, or bloodthirsty bounty hunters whose morals shifted with money, or demonic soul-eaters.

"True." Was generally agreed.

Unpausing the video, the music began to build up again.

" _Alright the combatants are set." Wiz began. "Let's end this debate once and for all."_

" **IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!" Boomstick yelled as the doors closed again, then reopened in Gotham.**

(*Cues: Batman Returns - The Final Confrontation*)

There was a shadow that flew by the screen, then Batman was shown perched on a gargoyle, brooding as he looked out over the darkened city night. There was a crack of lighting and a voice yelled in shock.

" _Geez! Is there nothing but rain and thunder in this town?"_

The fighters watched as Spider-Man landed on the rooftop and pulled out a map, seemingly lost.

" _Okay, so if I took the left at Metropolis, that means Bloodhaven should be…"_ He looked around, then seemed to frown behind the mask. " _Not here. I knew I should've turned right!"_

" _Who are you?"_

" _Gah!"_ Spider-Man seemed to jump as Batman was suddenly behind him. _"Oh, uh. Hey. Th'name's Spider-Man. And you are?"_

Batman didn't respond.

" _Okay, be like that then…"_ Spider-Man muttered. _"Listen, I'm looking for a criminal known as 'The Riddler', you have any idea where he might be?"_

Batman's eyes narrowed at the mention of one of his rouges.

" _Why are you looking for him?"_ He suddenly asked very sternly.

" _Uh, to stop him from hurting people? Why else would I be looking for him?"_ Spider-Man replied rhetorically.

Without warning, a Batarang was thrown at Spider-Man, who quickly dodged out of the way.

" _WHOA! What's your problem dude?!"_ Spider-Man shouted.

" _Leave Gotham. Now."_ Was all Batman said in response.

" _I may not have found the Riddler, but I found another masked crazy… Good going Parker."_ Spider-Man muttered to himself as he took a fighting stance.

 **FIGHT!**

Batman threw several Batarangs at Spider-Man, who nimbly dodged and weaved through them all, he fired several quick web blasts at Batman who used his cape as a shield.

" _Note to self, look into getting a cape…"_ Spider-Man muttered to himself.

"Man, Batman's kind of a dick, isn't he?" Goten remarked.

"Or he just refuses help." Roshi added. "*coughlikesomepeopleinthisroomcough*"

Batman jumped, his cape billowing out behind him as he was illuminated by the moonlight. Spider-Man jumped as well, the two-collided mid-air and began punching one another. Batman tried to use a grappling hook to wrap around Spidey's legs by the arachnid avenger used Batman's chest as a launch pad. Shooting up into the air, he shot two webs at Batman, grabbing him by his chest plate, and flipping him onto the roof. Batman managed to turn the attack in his favor, and positioned himself so he landed on his feet, then yanked the webs towards him, bringing Spider-Man close and punching him right in the face.

"Oh, that's gonna hurt in the morning," Hercule winced.

Spider-Man wasn't done yet, and he shot the roof with his webbing and used it like a slingshot, flying back down at Batman and hitting him hard in the tip of the head. The duo next engaged in fast frantic attacks, both weaving in and out of karate and Jiu jitsu.

" _Electrify."_ Batman says, and the bat symbol on his suit begins to glow, when Spider-Man punches it, he's aggressively shocked, being sent back in pain.

" _Dude! What the hell was that?!"_ Spider-Man shouted.

Batman didn't respond, but he used his grapple gun to grab Spider-Man and pull him back in, delivering a powerful kick to the jaw. This was followed up by several Batarangs that were sent into the sky at the webslinger.

"Things really seem to be going Batman's way this fight." Bulma remarked. "I knew that suit would help."

Time seemed to slow down as Spider-Man saw the Batarangs coming. He began to spin, and the weapons all soared by, missing their target. Landing in a pose on the wall, Spider-Man looks at Batman, who runs and jumps off of a air conditioning unit towards him.

" _Gotcha."_ Spider-Man remarked.

Suddenly jumping off of the wall, Spider-Man gives Batman a friendly wave as he passes the caped crusader, then fires several webs at him, Batman throws an explosive Batarang at Spider-Man then notices the webs. Before he could react, Batman was stuck to the wall. Spider-Man didn't seem to notice the Batarang until he heard the beeping.

" _Uh-oh."_ He said in realization. The explosion went off in his face and sent him flying across the rooftop, landing roughly and rolling across the hard stone.

"Hang on, how didn't he know that was coming?" Goku asked. "Wasn't that the whole point of his Spider-Sense?"

"They did say he has to act on it, it's a warning system, not an autopilot." Vegeta replied. "Seems like his humor is the same thing as cockiness to some."

Batman used his bladed gauntlets to slice free form the webs, and then dropped a smoke bomb, disappearing into the smoke. Spider-Man tried to pull himself up and shook his head, looking around for Batman.

" _Where are you…"_ He muttered.

Suddenly, Spider-Man's eyes widened and he jumped high into the air as Batman appeared from the shadows trying to strike at the superhero. Spider-Man landed and shot forward, kicking Batman in the back and then in the back of the leg, bringing him to the ground. Batman yells in pain and grabbed Spider-Man throwing him off the top of the building. Firing his grapple gun, Batman jumped off the roof as well and pulled Spider-Man closer, then continued punching him in the face as the two fell.

"Batman's really going to town on him, ain't he?" Yamcha remarked.

"Well, they are fighting to the death." Piccolo replied.

Spider-Man managed to kick Batman off of him and back into the air, he began to spin as he falls and then shot a web at the building's walls to pull himself forward grabbing onto them and catching his breath. He seemed distracted, or didn't pay attention to his Spider-Sense, as Batman suddenly flew towards him, using his cape as a glider, and kicks him straight through the glass, shattering the window into pieces. Everything seemed to slow down similar to when Mike put Zangief through the window. But this time, instead of bright blue sky and yellow and white reflections, the sky was reddened, and the reflections were black and purple. Spider-Man slid across the ground to recover, and Batman suddenly shot up into the rafters.

" _Huh, so that's how that feels."_ Spider-Man remarked, looking up into the darkness. Suddenly, the bulbs began shattering one-by-one and the room darkened as a Batarang flew by, destroying the bulbs. The fighters watched as a shadow figure slowly crept up behind Spider-Man.

" _YEET!"_ Spider-Man shouted, grabbing Batman with a web and throwing him acorns the room and through a wall.

"That has to be tough armor, otherwise I don't know how much more Batman can take." Videl said. "They did say he isn't superhuman, so how can he survive all this?"

"Well, he did have his back broken, and kept fighting." Krillin answered. "Sometimes the drive of survival is more powerful than people believe."

The two continue to fight from inside the building. Spider-Man rapidly attacks Batman, furiously landing a few hits and staggering the dark knight, but then Batman counters Spider-Man's quick attacks with more focused attacks, aiming for specific places on the web-slinger. Batman finally gets a good gut punch in and wraps his grappling hook around Spider-Man's neck and throws him out a window. Spider-Man snaps the rope and shoots two webs out, making a giant slingshot as he flies back up towards where Batman was. However, Batman seemed to be counting on this, and throws several bolas at him. The ensnare Spider-Man and he falls to the nearby roof. Batman lands and pulls out two explosive Batarangs again, just as he throws them, Spider-Man breaks free and jumps up.

" _Oh Crap. Spider-Sense."_ Spider-Man thinks aloud.

"Oh, so _now_ it works." Bulma asked sarcastically.

The two flew by him as he avoided them, Spider-Man began blast webbing at full force at Batman, a large web being formed. Several of the smaller shots seemed to be pushing Batman towards the large web. He grabs one of the explosive Batarangs and whips it back towards Batman, who manages to pull his cape around him as the Batarang explodes, leaving the fighters shocked.

"Well, I think that's-" Roshi began, but stopped when he saw Batman still alive but trapped in the web. "Oh wait, never mind! This just got interesting!"

"Batman's got this, he survived having his back broken, he can take this." Yamcha said defiantly.

" _It's all or nothing!"_ Spider-Man shouted.

Creating two more strands of web, Spider-Man rocketed forward in a kick stance towards Batman, who seemed off-focus. Before the Dark Knight could do anything, Spider-Man shot throw him, slicing him clean in half.

"Or maybe I was wrong…"

Spider-Man slid to a halt, the Dark Knight's body sliding behind him in two bloody pieces.

" _Sorry about that. Web swing!"_ Spider-Man said to the corpse as he took off.

 **K.O.!**

(*Cues: The Amazing Spider-Man - Saving New York*)

A few of the fighters were disappointed with how the battle turned out, it really did seem like with all his gadgets and training, Batman would've been able to win. However, those that rooted for Spider-Man already had a pretty good feeling as to why he had won.

" **Damn, that was brutal! Show it again!" Boomstick shouted, as Batman's death was repeated.**

" _Well, despite Batman's superior skills and knowledge, it was Spider-Man's abilities that won him the fight, most notably his improvisation skills." Wiz reasoned._

"That's fair, I guess." Bulma frowned, having been on team Batman.

" **In all honesty, Batman was more than able to deal with Spidey's speed and strength, even his Way Of The Spider Technique wouldn't be too big of an issue, but it was the Spider-Sense that really changed everything."**

" _Well, it does pretty much counter out or outright cancel surprise and stealth, which were Batman's greatest weapons._ " _Wiz continued._ "And while Batman could take on the entire Justice League, and even the Leader of the Mutants-"

"Yeah, if he could beat all of them, how did he lose to Spider-Man?" Videl cut in, still not seeing how Batman lost.

" _-those battles were prepared long in advance. Given weeks or even months. If he had time to study Spider-Man's powers and moves, Batman could've easily beaten him. But that also means we would've given Spider-Man time to study Batman's moves."_

" **But in Death Battle, it's just the basics and in they go. One comes out." Boomstick concluded.**

"Well, sure. But even all of his gadgets and armor still couldn't beat him?"

"Spider-Man does have superhuman endurance, and can bench press ten tones." Tien spoke up form the back. "Most likely even with all that, Batman still would've lost. Either if his suit got too damaged by Spider-Man's punches or otherwise. He may take on super criminals all the time, but like they said, he had time to plan."

"Tien has a point." Goku had to admit with a shrug. "Still, I bet Batman could easily take him on if they ever did a rematch in the future."

" **All of Wayne's Money and all of Wayne's men, couldn't but Batman back together again." Boomstick joked.**

" _The winner is Spider-Man." Wiz concluded as the doors closed._

"That was interesting." Piccolo remarked. "What exactly did you two get?" he asked, looking over to Gohan and Bulma, the latter who was already studying the book intently.

"I…I think it's a huge graphic novel." Gohan answered, flipping through the giant book.

"Well, Skorch did say we were comic characters to D-Zero, maybe these two are as well." The Namekian remarked.

"And if they're comic characters in D-Zero, do you think they exist in another realm as well?" Goku asked a hint of excitement in his tone.

"I can't say, Skorch probably could, but I don't think we should wake him just yet."

The fighters decided to take a break for a bit and see what had been sent over before moving onto the next episode of Death Battle.

 **A.N. No reviews response this time, I'm really sorry this took so long, I'll do reviews next chapter at the beginning and end.**


	9. Goomba vs Koopa

Things had been both quiet and hectic. On the one hand, there had been no more attacks from angered gods or invading forces from another planet, and everyone had been taking the time to enjoy it. Goku and Vegeta hadn't stopped training (obviously), Krillin had gotten back to work at the force, dealing with a few break-ins and a few robberies, but nothing too major. Bulma has been studying the book about the bat suit intently and had been trying different projects, nothing was perfect yet, but she had found the flexible bullet-proof plating to have been a stupidly obvious idea, but she hadn't been able to find the right implementation yet though. Trunks and Goten had read the huge book on Batman's adventures a few times now, finding it both amazing and somewhat hard to believe that a mere man could pull off what Batman did. However, the reason "Because he's Batman" had become the accepted answer.

Still, none of that compared to the day when Gohan and Videl welcomes their daughter Pan into the world. Skorch's heads-up had been accurate, and thankfully they were ready when the day came. It hadn't been fun, but once they saw their daughter, they knew it had all been more than worth it. Speaking of the entity, even Skorch had shown up when Pan first came home to say hello and give his congratulations to the new parents. Thankfully he had shown up in his human form, and while the Z-Fighters (Videl in particular) was rather unsure about the entity meeting her daughter, Skorch made no attempt to anger anyone, sensing the uneasiness, and quickly left to go get some more sleep. Chi-Chi had been overjoyed to meet her granddaughter, and even Goku seemed to change drastically. Very gently holding Pan like she was the most delicate thing in the world. His usual cluelessness seemed to disappear, replaced with undeniable love and adoration. To everyone else, it was odd to say the least.

Since then, things had been calm. Yet some of the Z-Fighters felt uneasy, Yamcha felt like no matter what happened, he wasn't the swordsman he used to be, like he was lacking in a way he couldn't understand. That a piece of him was gone, and he'd never get it back. Launch had gotten bored a lot more frequently recently, as she was in a routine that had little excitement, and even less times that he other personality came out. Hercule was still training and just generally felt really damn happy, mostly because of how happy his daughter was, and because he was now a grandfather something he never really expected would happen.

On a particularly slow day, it so happened that Yamcha and Hercule came by the Kame House looking for something to do, and found Goten, Launch, and Oolong there, but no one else.

"Where is everyone?" Yamcha remarked, looking around.

"Dunno." Oolong shrugged. "Roshi seemed freaked out by a phone call he got and took off without a word, haven't heard from him since."

"Agh… That's nothing new." Yamcha grumbled, clearly annoyed by something.

"You alright Cha?"

"No, to be honest, I'm not." The swordsman scowled. "Look at us, remember back when the Red Ribbon Army attacked and we were out there fighting with the others?"

"No, not particularly." Hercule replied.

"This was before you showed up." Oolong said quickly before looking back to Yamcha. "What about it?"

"Well, what have we been doing for the past few years? Training? For what?"

"The World Championship." Hercule answered again, seeming to miss Yamcha's point. His optimism was good to have, but his ego and occasional one-track mind also meant he didn't always see things the way others did.

"But with Cell, the Androids, hell, even Beerus! What has all our 'training' done?! Even now, when there's clearly something going down, and they don't call us for help?"

"Look, Yamcha, I get it." Launch rolled her eyes. "But this time, either Roshi got a call about a cheerleading team practicing, or it was some Sayian business."

"Exactly! Shouldn't 'Sayian Business' be our business too?" Yamcha countered, raising a good point. "Who knows what's going down right now?! They might need our help!"

"Hey, I'm pretty sure whatever it is, dad and the others can handle it." Goten said matter-of-factly. "Besides, it's probably nothing-"

 _Meanwhile…_

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN FRIZA'S ALIVE!?"

 _Back at Kame House…_

"-and if they can't, they'll call on us."

"Or Skorch." Oolong added.

"You _really_ sure trusting that guy is a good idea?" Launch asked quizzically, she hadn't met Skorch yet, but from what she had heard, she was a little suspicious.

"I…" The pig began but trailed off, thinking it over. "I think it's a good idea to trust him, just to keep him from turning on us."

"Fair."

There was an awkward silence as everyone looked around once again still unsure of why they were here or what to do.

"Look, if you really feel so useless, why don't we go over to Capsule Corp and watch another Death Battle? Y'know, learn what we can." Launch remarked. Everyone present all looked to one another quietly debating what Launch had said.

"Sure." They all collectively said aloud.

 _One uneventful to Capsule Corps HQ Later…_

The few members of the… Let's call them the 'B-Team', shall we? Had gather food and drinks, and gathered around Roshi's small television. Yamcha put another disc in, not wanting to continue watching where they left off. After a minute of logos, and a few ads for other shows, something about a Nomad? No one was really paying attention. Finally, the familiar rock theme began.

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

" _The Mushroom Kingdom is a world that houses many strange and interesting creatures, like the Goomba, a walking brown mushroom with fangs." Wiz began, as an image of what looked like a brown acorn with fangs appeared._

" **And the Koopa, that stupid turtle who always gets himself killed." Boomstick added as an image of a turtle appeared. Everyone present sweat-dropped at the explanation they were given. This wasn't a battle of heroes or titans… It was… This.**

"I feel like we're being mocked." Oolong remarked, frowning slightly at the match up. He didn't care too much, but this kind of felt like an attack.

" _Every video game has its share of basic endless common enemies, from causal zombies to nameless machine gun-wielding grunts, but at the end of the day, you can't get any more common than these two."_

"Yeah, I think we messed up." Yamcha nodded. "Where's the remote? Let's try and find a better episode."

Everyone looked around, the television remote had seemingly disappeared. They checked under the pillows, couches, even under the carpet, but it was nowhere to be found.

"Okay, now I really feel like someone's messing with us." Oolong frowned.

"I just had it!" Goten grumbled, frustrated at the disappearance of the remote. "How could it have just… disappeared like that?!"

 _Meanwhile…_

"I need a Senzu bean!"

" _ **Catch!"**_

Whap!

"Ow! That's a TV remote!"

 _Back At Kame House…_

" **But which is the best of the worst? Well, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick." Boomstick stared.**

" _And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle." Wiz concluded as the doors closed._

 **Goomba**

(*Cues: Melty Molten Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy*)

Wiz: The Goombas used to be steadfast allies of the Mushroom Kingdom. After years of oppression, abuse and mockery due to their low intelligence and short stature, they decided to betray their own mushroom brethren and became the backbone of Bowser's vast army. They believed this would earn them respect..."

"It didn't." Boomstick added.

"Sounds about right." Hercule shrugged.

"Why did everyone hate them?" Goten asked, somewhat confused.

"Well, they honestly seem kind of useless." Launch stated. "They don't seem to have weapons of any kind, and it's not like they can magically grow arms to fight back."

"That's a fair point, I guess."

" **The Goomba's main combat strategy is just to walk directly into its opponents." Boomstick continued, only to be overlapped by the collective face-palms of everyone present.**

"Oh, come on!" Goten groaned. "They can't be THAT pathetic!"

They were then proven wrong by footage of a Goomba walking towards a red-and-blue overall clad man, who jumped on the Goomba and kept walking, the brown mushroom creature barely seeming like a threat.

"I can understand intimidation tactics, but those only work if you're at least seven feet taller, two hundred pounds heavier, and happen to have guns of steel." Hercule agreed, before slightly flexing. Launch both blushed, but felt her other side roll her eyes, annoyed.

" **Admittedly, this is a very stupid tactic, and often leads to the Goomba's being stomped on, of stepped on or just kicked around like a tiny angry soccer ball. But, in their defense, it does take some real "spores" if you know what I'm saying."**

There was a silence as everyone, Boomstick included, seemed to think that the joke was incredibly dumb.

" **Whatever." Boomstick sighed.**

" _While they may be stupidly courageous, aside from essentially running into someone, Goomba's don't have much of an attack pattern or plan." Wiz explained._

 **BASIC COMBAT STRATEGIES**

 **Charges Into Opponents**

 **Lack Of Limbs Leaves Them Unable To Throw A Punch**

 **Not Very Strong**

 **Can "Headbonk" (Jump and hit opponents with their head)**

 **Able To Adapt To Most Environments Without Issue,**

 **Useless Fangs**

 **Can Be Defeated By Being Jumped On**

" **I mean, they have these vampire fangs, but they don't ever seem to use them." Boomstick agreed. "You'd think they'd try and bite someone, but that's probably too smart for them, and... thinking about it, why does a mushroom even have a mouth?"**

"That's… an extremely good question." Launch said, thinking it over herself. "Why would a tiny mushroom have a mouth? What would they eat? Don't mushrooms survive off of natural nutrients from the ground and from energy made through photosynthesis?"

"Maybe, but they're also living mushroom things that wear shoes." Hercule added. "I don't think scientific realism matters too much right now."

As if to prove his point, a Goomba was shown bouncing around in a big green shoe. Yamcha just sighed in defeat, decided that the world felt like dumping on him today. He wasn't sure what he was doing wrong. He just wanted to figure out how to become a better fighter, yet here they were watching a Battle between a mushroom and a turtle.

" _When available, the Goomba will use the green Goomba's Shoe to get the jump on its foes, easily able to hop over twelve feet in the air."_

 **GOOMBA'S SHOE**

 **Grants The User Extremely High Jumping Abilities**

 **Cannot Be Pierced By Spikes, Spines Or Other Damaging Factors Excluding Fire**

 **Originally Called "Kuribo's Shoe"**

 **Can Be Used By Anyone**

"That might be the weirdest things I've seen today." Hercule said, stifling at bit of a laugh at just how ridiculous the Goomba looked. "But they're certainly not gaining any intimidation points."

"But a shoe that lets you jump twelve feet in the air? That's pretty cool." Launch admitted with a slight shrug.

" _These shoes are also rather durable, able to withstand metal spikes, the deadly spines of Spineys, and most other damaging factors. However, they aren't fireproof, and can easily be stole by just about anyone." Wiz continued, making an interesting case for the green shoe. "interestingly,_ _Goomba's can also spontaneously metamorphize and sprout wings, becoming Paragoombas."_

"Huh." Yamcha said, watching a Goomba suddenly grow wings and began flapping them, barely able to get off the ground, but still moving at a decent speed. "If these guys had hands and proper training, they could actually be pretty effective."

"What makes you say that?" Goten asked.

"Well, they're clearly not shaken or deterred by fear or the fact that often they're up against much more dangerous foes, and they do have some useful tactics… if they had the means to carry them out." The swordsman explained. "Think about what an army of them with arms and training could do with those shoes? It may not be a perfect strategy, but it may be something, at least a good first wave attack.

For some reason, the first thing everyone pictures was the Sayians all jumping around in green boots, it did get a rather loud laugh from everyone, as the thought of anyone (especially Vegeta) sitting in an oversized boot with only the top half of their face sticking out was certainly unusual.

" _You'd think that wings would give them an advantage, but you'd be wrong." Wiz stated flatly. "While they do have wings, they're barely able to sustain flight. They're much more useful for hovering."_

 **PARAGOOMBA WINGS**

 **Enables Slow Flight**

 **Better Suited For Hovering**

 **Easily Clipped, Have No Defensive Capabilities**

 **Can Drop Micro-Goombas As Living Bombs**

" **And when flying, the mushroom thing can bomb victims below with Micro-Goombas. You know you're a badass when you throw babies as weapons!"**

"That's horrible!" Launch exclaimed, shocked by the joke. But her other side let out a laugh at the comment.

Wiz: The traditional Goomba may seem a useless pawn, but these troopers have been known to accomplish the impossible. As well as that, while on their own they are almost useless, but they have been known to be an actual threat, they can operate under what's known as the 'mob mentality'."

"Interesting." Yamcha remarked, seeming to think about something before turning to the others. "How do you think they fight in a group?"

"Probably just a big dogpile." Goten shrugged.

" **Wait a minute, is that Goomba playing baseball? With no hands?!" Boomstick suddenly exclaimed. "Dude, it has telepathy powers! That's how they fight!"**

The four-watching wanted to say something, but they all just stared more in shock at the Goomba indeed holding a baseball bat… somehow.

"Do they have telekinesis?" Launch asked bewildered.

" _Telekinesis? No, it doesn't." Wiz answered flatly._

"So, they can hold a stick with no limbs? That… that dosen't make sense."Oolong said, watching the Goomba hit a home run.

" **Well then how's it holding it?!" Boomstick demanded.**

"… _I don't know." Wiz finally admitted._

"I guess it's a mystery that wasn't meant to be solved." Goten shrugged.

"Or they couldn't think of an actual reason." Hercule remarked.

" _To their credit, Goombas are unwaveringly brave, never backing down from a fight and always ferociously charging into battle without hesitation." Wiz continued. Despite how stupid they were, the fighters had to admit that the Goombas did have a fighter's spirit, but not much else. They have also been known to be skilled manipulators, tricking others into doing what they want them to without realizing they're being manipulated. However, sometimes their stubborn courage can backfire… Lethally."_

To prove his point, a Goomba walked off of a cliff and into a pit, earning a collective face-palm from those watching.

"Wow… just…" Hercule began but sighed not able to finish what he was saying.

" **Yeah, you'd think it would stop walking when impending death is directly in front of it. But… nah." Boomstick said, seeming to be in a state of disbelief over how dumb the Goomba's were.**

" After dissecting a... voluntary Goomba myself-"

"Ew." Launch grimaced.

" **Bullshit, you kidnapped him, didn't you?" Boomstick cut in suddenly.**

"… _that…that's not important." Wiz stammered._

"I thought Wiz was the sane one." Goten frowned.

" _I discovered it's brain to be less than half the size of an acorn, proving what we've always known."_

" **Goombas are fuckin' morons." Boomstick concluded as the doors closed.**

"Ture that." Yamcha nodded in agreement.

Since they couldn't find the remote, they B-Team decided to simply keep watching the episode, but they all seemed to have the same thought: Goombas. Were. Pathetic. Sure, they could somehow use a baseball bat, and they were brave to a fault, but they also would blindly walk off of a cliff and had no real form of fighting. Meanwhile, a yellow turtle with a green shell appeared.

 **Koopa Troopa**

(*Cues: New Super Mario Bros. Wii - Castle Theme*)

"Aww, he's kinda cute." Launch smiled.

"Bowser's second most common foot soldier is the Koopa Troopa, the Turtle Warrior." Wiz began, and everyone's attention was somewhat piqued, maybe this Koopa Troopa may be a more formidable foe than the Goomba.

" **Like Ninja Turtles!?" Boomstick exclaimed excitedly.**

"Wait. Ninja turtles?" Oolong said in surprise. "That sounds both extremely weird, but also amazing."

"If they are a thing, they'll probably be in a later episode." Goten stated.

"We seem to say that a lot." Hercule mused.

" _No, not the Ninja Turtles." Wiz corrected his co-host._

" **Awh..."**

" _While the Goombas are the backbone, the Koopas are prevalent enough to have Bowser's army named the "Koopa Troop"." Wiz continued._

"The 'Koopa Troop'? That sounds kinda cool actually, it works." Yamcha seemed to think it over for a minute, then seemed to nod, as if giving his approval.

" **Like the Goombas, Koopas have their own set of Paratroopa wings that can fly for several minutes with no problem. While they are still relatively easy to knock off, the Koopas have a bit more experience flying, and can sustain flight better than those dumbass acorns." Boomstick continued, as footage of a red-shelled Koopa with white wings was shown flying.**

 **PARATROOPA WINGS**

 **Enables Slow Flight**

 **Decent Arial Control**

 **Easily Clipped**

 **Not Exactly The Best Flyers**

"Wait, does the red shell mean something different than the green one?" Hercule asked. "Like a ranking of some sort?"

"If I had to guess, it's probably just the way they're born." Launch replied. "Kinda similar to how people have different colored hair or eyes, Koopas may end up with different colored shells."

"Or maybe it's just random." Oolong shrugged.

"Yeah, that too."

"Despite they're relatively small stature, Koopas are also fairly skilled in Tennis, Baseball, Basketball, Golf, and Go-kart driving."

As images and videos flashed by on screen, everyone was left… now amazed, and not even impressed really, but more, interested. From what they had seen, it didn't seem like the Koopa would be capable of such feats, but hey, looks can be deceiving.

"I'll admit, I'm rooting for the Koopa if they can do all that." Yamcha reasoned. "I don't know much about they're fighting strategies, but they at least seem… capable to do stuff."

 **OTHER SKILLS**

 **Various Sports**

 **Running Banks (This raised a few brows)**

 **Creating Seaside Resorts (This have everyone wonder how, and more importantly, was the resort any good?)**

 **Go-Kart Racing**

 **Dancing**

 **Ruining Safaris (No-one understood this, but also didn't feel the need to ask.)**

" **Are you sure it's not a Ninja Turtle?" Boomstick asked.**

"No, sadly." Wiz answered. _"They also have extremely tough shells that are nearly impossible to break, made of a tough steel-like substance capable of withstanding over 200 pounds of pressure and can smash through bricks like a hot knife through butter."_

"Wow." Was all Goten could say, genuinely surprised at how resilient the Koopa Shell was. "Probably take a few hits form Dad or Vegeta to crack it open…"

"Wonder how they're doing." Launch murmured.

 _Meanwhile…_

" **EAT MY FLAMING BALLS YOU DILDO-HEADED BASTARD!"**

"Was that meant to be a double entendre?"

"Who cares boy, just shut up and fight!"

" **Goku! Mount that three-headed t-rex with the laser cannons!"**

 _Back At The Kame House…_

" **As an offensive weapon, the Koopa shell can destroy almost anything. It's a living torpedo of pain!"**

"That's convenient." Oolong remarked. "Offense and defense on your back? Seems useful."

"And it seems like a portable home as well." Hercule added.

"So, it's like a violent RV?" Goten asked.

"No, not really."

" _There seems to be a common misconception that it takes Mario two hits to kill a Koopa. Actually, it only takes one. There just happens to be this durable shell in the way. However, this leads to the Koopa's greatest weakness. When Mario jumps on a Koopa's back, rather than retaliating, it retreats into its shell. Why?"_

"They're cowards?"

" **'Cause they're a bunch of pussies!" Boomstick shouted.**

Immediately the respect for the Koopas seemed to drop slightly, as everyone realized they weren't battle-hardened soldiers… they were cowards. Oops.

" _Pretty much Boomstick." Wiz agreed. "The Koopas are cowards, afraid to face a dangerous foe, or any foe for that matter. Some run from danger but most just hide in their thick shell."_

"Well…" It seemed like Yamcha was going to say something, but trailed off, leaving an awkward and disappointed silence in the room.

" **Then again, if I were carrying an impenetrable fortress on my back and some large Italian man was trying to murder me, I'd probably hide in it too." Boomstick reasoned.**

"I mean, I guess he has a point?" Oolong muttered. "But why would some Italian be trying to kill them?"

"Have you ever met an Italian?" Launch asked. "They can be pretty violent if you anger them. Or insult their cooking. _NEVER_ insult their cooking."

"I wonder if mom is part Italian…" Goten thought to himself.

" _But you'd think as soon as Mario picked up the shell, it would a perfect time to counterattack, right?" Wiz continued._

"Well yeah, but from what we've seen, I wouldn't expect them to do that." Hercule said, having a feeling this wasn't going where everyone thought it should.

" _Well, for some reason, they don't. And even when they're flying after a good kick, they refuse to stick their feet out and stop themselves._

To prove his point, a Koopa was kicked across the floor, it then fell into lava, and was clearly burned alive. IT was somewhat unsettling, but also amazing just how cowardly they were.

"Okay then." Oolong said, speaking what everyone was thinking.

" **Well... eh... ah, yeah, you're right, they're bitches." Boomstick agreed as the doors closed.**

Suddenly, Skorch walked by, the entity tossed them the tv remote as he then walked through a wall, turning into smoke as he went.

" _ **I'm going home and taking a shower. Don't call."**_ Was all he said.

"How does a being made out of fire even shower?" Hercule asked, not receiving an answer. They also noticed that while they were distracted, the battle had begun.

(*Cues: Super Mario Land Theme - Remix*)

A lone, green-shelled Koopa emerges from a Warp Pipe and calmly walks through the field. Suddenly, a single Goomba walked in from the left side of the screen, the two stopped, neither one saying a word.

 **FIGHT!**

(*Cues: King Bowser - Super Mario Galaxy*)

"Wait. That's it?" Goten asked, surprised. "That's all it took for them to start fighting?"

The Goomba runs forward, jumping and boking the Koopa with its head. Clearly frightened, the Koopa retreats into its shell, while the Goomba continues attacking it with its head. After a few more attempts it seems to realize that it isn't going to hurt the Koopa, so it sprouts wings and began to fly. The Koopa re-emerges from its shell, and sprouts wings as well, flying after the Goomba, clearly the better flyer of the pair. The bash into one another, attempting to ground the other. The Koopa then flew forward, spinning almost in a ball, or perhaps doing extremely fast barrel rolls, seeming almost like an airborne drill, however, it soared past the Koopa and into a wall.

"Well that was… pathetic." Launch remarked.

The Koopa however, ricocheted off the wall and slammed right into the Goomba, knocking one of the Goomba's wings off of it before crashing into the ground. Leaving the Goomba in an awkward situation. The Goomba retorted by dropping several microgoombas down on the Koopa, who once again retreated into its shell. The microgoombas all produced baseball bats from… somewhere and began wailing on the Koopa.

"Not gonna lie, this is actually kinda cool." Hercule admitted, surprised by the sudden, almost Quinten Tarantino-esque beatdown he was watching.

The one-winged Goomba landed, seeming very agitated with the Koopa, now kicking the shell as hard as it's stubby legs would let it. However, the shell bounced off of a green pipe with a strange looking plant in it, and came soaring back, killing all the microgoombas. The regular sized Goomba seemed to realize what had happened, and took off running.

"Wait. Where's he going?" Goten asked, confused.

"Better question, where's the Koopa going?" Launch asked.

"Honestly I have no idea anymore." Yamcha's voice sounded defeated at this point.

The aforementioned shell kept sliding, right off of a cliff and into a pool of lava. The Koopa seemed to flail for a minute, until it eventually submerged in the lava.

"Well, I guess the Goomba won." Oolong remarked.

The Goomba then kept running, not noticing the pipe in front of it, and the odd-looking plant suddenly bit down on it, swallowing it whole, and smiling to the camera.

"What…" Launch began.

"Just happened?" Goten finished.

 **Double K.O.!**

"You've gotta be kidding me." Yamcha muttered.

(*Cues: Desolate Path - Super Mario 64*)

" **Oh man, I thought this was gonna suck! That was awesome! Who knew those little fuckers could fight like that?" Boomstick laughed.**

" _The Goomba's arsenal and fierce bravery proved effective enough, but its own stupidity became its downfall."_

"Yeah but… at least it didn't not stop itself from falling into lava…" Oolong tried to reason.

" **And the Koopa wussed out and kept to the safety of his shell, not stopping in time to avoid the Giant Pool of Lava Death." Boomstick added, seeming amazed himself at how dumb this had been.**

" _Well, even the Koopa's tough shell can't protect it from extreme heat of the molten lava."_

"Why was there a pool of lava just there anyways?" Hercule asked.

" **You might say this battle really heated up in the end."**

"No. Just… no."

" _This battle is a Draw." Wiz concluded as the episode ended._

The four sat in silence until Goten broke it.

"That was a thing I guess."

"What exactly where we supposed to learn from that?" Yamcha asked, looking over to Launch.

"Well, I guess we learned that-" She began but stopped when the door opened and Roshi and Goku appeared, both seeming exhausted. "Oh, hey guys! How'd it go?"

"That… was… AWESOME…" Was all Goku said before falling to the ground, clearly out of energy.

Meanwhile, Skorch had retreated to his room, after downing a drink he grabbed his tablet and began scrolling through the reviews.

" **Okay, first one if from a '** **ParadiseRegained', who writes…"**

 _Skorch talks too much. I'm here to read the characters reacting. Not an OC._

" **Meh, that's fair. I'm kinda keeping to the sidelines for now though. Next if from 'Guest' who writes…"**

 _Okay one thing i notice about this interpretation it changes and adds to the dialogue of wiz and Boomstick almost completely. I can get some of it but changing nearly all of it Why?_

" **Same answer as always dude, legal reasons, don't want this story to get taken down. Next is from 'Thisguy584 who wrote…"**

 _Also, how many chapters will it take to reach Goku vs Superman because I can already imagine their reactions to Goku's defeat but either way keep up the good work_

" **No idea, but not for awhile, I'm consulting EVERY Pro-Goku and Pro0Superman video on YouTube to try and find the best answer, just be patient. We have another guest who wrote…"**

 _Don't forget about Godzilla because they must know the king of all monsters especially the new theme song, it's great._

" **SO TOTALLY TRUE! THAT SONG AND MOVIE WAS AWESOME! Heh sorry. Next is from 'Spartan Warrior' who writes…"**

 _Can you do Master chief vs Doomguy, during Chief's side can you show them how Unforgiving his universe is for example show them the might of the covenant by showing them slaughtering and eating people and when the Grafton frigate gets shot down by the CSO supercarrier in halo also show them what chief can do by slaughtering all covenant in his way and finally show that fight scene between Chief and Locke. Do whatever you want with Doomguy._

" **Just gonna say this now, no matter how 'unforgiving' Halo's universe may be. Hell is way,** _ **WAY**_ **worse. I've been there, and trust me, it's not pretty, but sure! Okay, another guest…"**

 _Hey uhh, I think I speak for everyone on this but like Justin beiber vs Rebecca black is it alright if you just skip the Ben 10 vs green lantern battle?_ _I mean out of every death battle I've seen in fair my certain that one had literally the most negative reception by everyone (including me) seeing as they kinda ignored lots of his aliens and down played alien X…_

" **Yeah, first of all, I'm not doing the JB V RB battle, I hate both of them and it's nothing but a waste of time. Secondly… yeah, I love Green Lantern but even I thought there was something wrong with that battle. I haven't watched Ben 10 in years, (and in my opinion GL could beat him if he used Parallax's powers but still) so I may have to re-do that one at some point. As for it having the most negative reception? Um, Garra and Torph would like a word."**

Tossing the tablet to the side, Skorch laid back in his hammock.

" **Sorry this was so late guys, a lot of stuff happened and I either didn't have time to write, or I didn't have the drive to. My MH kinda got all weird and then I was left stranded without a want to do anything and it was weird… So, sorry about all that. Anyhow, I'll be working on my other stories for a bit before I return here, so I have a few questions for you all. First, what battle should be next? Second, should I keep the TMNT royale the way it was? Or spilt it up into four separate battles, one for each turtle. And finally, someone DM'd me asking if either myself or Mad dawg would ever be in a Death Battle. Would you guys want to see that? Until next time, keep your lights shinning and I'll see you all around!"**

The entity slowly closed his eyes before his eyes suddenly widened as he remembered something.

"Shit. Mad Dawg." He said bolting upright.


	10. Ragna vs Sol Badguy

**Hahahahahaha… I'm super late… Sorry.**

After the world was destroyed then restored (yes, that happened) the Z-Fighters had all collectively decided it was time for a break. Even Goku had decided to stop training for a few hours each day and just rest. During this time, Bulma had remembered the box that Pird had delivered a while ago. It took a bit longer than the scientist would like to admit to getting everything set up, but once she did, she was intrigued. The letter made it clear that they would be able to see shows and heroes form other dimensions, including different versions of themselves. Spawn had an animated series that some of the fighters had to admit was pretty cool. Krillin, Vegeta (of all people), Roshi and Goku found themselves watching it a bit more thoroughly, intrigued by the mysticism and rather emotional story it told. Still, Time moved on, Pan was as healthy and happy as you could hope for a baby, and was now beginning to crawl about.

Bulma had kept working on what Trunks nicknamed the 'Bat-Sayian' suit, a new type of armour that would be able to not only absorb and reflect Ki attacks, but also gave the user the ability to fly via small engines embedded on the back of the suit, coupled with a wing-suit like material under the arms and between the legs. On paper, this was an awesome idea, but when the testing phase came… Well, the issues began when she couldn't find anyone who would test it. She didn't want Trunks or Goten to try it (also they were too small), Goku, Goten, Vegeta, Tien, Krillin and a few others could already fly, and didn't want to get hit by even a weak Ki blast, so they were out. Eventually (and despite many protests) Bulma decided she would test the flight capabilities herself.

Skorch walked into the medical bay of Capsule Corp, his dreads still lightly smoking, and looked at the scientist on the bed. Her left arm was broken, both legs were either fractured or outright broken, two ribs were cracked her left hand was dislocated, as was her right shoulder, and she had a pretty nasty black eye.

" **Oh, I'm sorry. I'm looking for Mrs. Briefs room."** Skorch said.

"That's me you idiot." Bulma grumbled. Annoyed not only by the failure of the flight test, but also by Skorch's semi-gloating over his regenerative powers and the fact that he repetitively warned her this was a bad idea. "And before you say _anything_ , I know it was a bad idea, but there was no one there to help test it."

" **Eh, nothing ventured, nothing gained right?"** Skorch shrugged in response, understanding where the scientist was coming from. **"Gohan wanted to tell me to tell you that he will be coming by later with some senzu beans. Apparently, they need to be cleaned or something before consumption. I dunno, not my kind of plant."**

"Couldn't you just heal me and we'd be on our way?" Bulma asked the entity, and Skorch paused, seemingly not having thought of that.

" **Huh."** Was all he said. **"I'll get back to you on that."** And with that, he disappeared into smoke, leaving a very pained and annoyed Bulma behind.

Over at the Kame house, Roshi had locked himself in his room and had been using one of the devices that the 'Blackthorns' as Skorch, Bulma and the letter called them, had sent. The others didn't know what it did, and frankly, they didn't _want_ to know.

Goku had stopped by, more as a way to get out of work than anything, and was relaxing with Tien, Vegeta, Piccolo, Launch and Oolong. The small group had no real plans until a young man appeared, walking through the front door.

"Hey, G-Man!" The newcomer smirked. "I ain't seen you around! What's new?"

"Hey, Android 17!" Goku replied, happy to see his (now human and not psychopathic robot) friend.

"His name's Lapis." Piccolo corrected Goku flatly.

"We tell him that every time he shows up. He dosen't remember." Tien replied.

"Look, I was wondering if you've seen my sister recently. It's been awhile since we've talked, and my phone died and I couldn't find that spare battery I kept in case I needed it…"

"So, you came all the way out here, rather than go to the police station to ask Krillin? Or simply go to your sister's home?" Piccolo then asked, the Namekian pointing out some very obvious holes in 17's thinking (and the authors).

… **HEY!**

"Well, Cue-Ball is out with his mates, apparently there's a massive drug bust going down, so he's out of reach currently, and when my sister moved with him, they gave me their address and…"

"You forgot it didn't you?"

"…Maybe." 17 said, his eyes darting to one side for a moment. "Er, I also heard about some sort of super powerful creature showing up. What's up with that?"

"Which one?" Vegeta scoffed.

"Wait. There's more than one?"

"Yeah, there was Beerus, this purple Cat-God of Destruction." Goku explained. "And then there's Skorch, this weird fire-thing, I don't know if he's a God…"

"I wouldn't call him a God in the sense that people refer to Beerus as one." Tien spoke up. "He's more along the lines of an Elemental Genie, rather than a straight up God, albeit less malicious."

"I'm not gonna lie, that may be the weirdest thing I've heard in a long while." Lapis said, after a few moments of quiet surprise. "And that's _after_ all the crap I seen and been through."

"Speaking of weird crap, you've seen, have you seen those Death Battles that old guy brought us?" Launch asked, taking a drink from her glass.

"Death Battle? Is that the show Krillin was talking about?" Lapis asked.

"Yeah! It's kinda awesome!" Goku exclaimed, a somewhat child-like excitement in his voice. "Hey, we aren't doing anything, why don't we watch one? Show Latios what he's been missing."

It didn't take much arguing for everyone to agree. They debated if they should call Roshi or not, but eventually decided he was probably busy, and no one wanted to go near his room. Eventually, they had settled down and the familiar rock theme began once again, along with the bloody spikes and swinging chains.

" _No anime tough guy trope is complete unless he has outrageous spiky hair, a sword that's clearly compensating for something..." Wiz began as a man with those exact features was shown walking towards the foreground._

"… **And belts. Lots and lots of belts." Boomstick continued as a man was shown with about seven belts wrapped around his chest.**

"And usually a really, stupidly tragic backstory leaving them a broken, silent man." 17 remarked, somewhat sarcastically, not knowing how accurate he was.

" _Ragna, the Bloodedge." Wiz said, as a man with a red jacket, baggy black pants, a giant sword, and a spiky white haircut was shown, glancing over his shoulder at the viewers._

"…Bloodedge? Not gonna lie, that's pretty awesome." Launch commented, also finding Ragna rather good looking.

" **And Sol Badguy, the Flame of Corruption." Boomstick added as a man who looked rather similar to Ragna, but with brown hair, white pants, and wasn't wearing a shirt. "He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick."**

" _And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to figure out who would win… A Death Battle." Wiz concluded as the doors closed, then reopened._

(*Cues: BlazBlue Calamity Trigger - Imperial Code*)

" _Nearly a century ago, humanity was hunted to near-extinction by the fearsome_ _Black Beast._ _Fortunately,_ _six brave heroes_ _slayed the monster and saved mankind." Wiz began as a tapestry of a giant, multi-headed beast was shown, clothed in fire, destroying a city. Another image appeared of six heroes seemingly banishing the creature, or destroying it._

"Not the intro I was expecting, but okay." Lapis shrugged. "That thing looks really weird… I wonder who those 'heroes' were…"

"Ragna's probably one of them." Tien commented.

" _The remains of humanity were then reorganized under an_ _oppressive government, as tends to happen when things go bad." Wiz continued._

" **It's either full on anarchy, or a bat-shit insane government." Boomstick agreed. "To be honest, you'd think people would wisen up to this… but no."**

" _Eventually, one man decided to rise up, to fight back, and to dress in MC Hammer Pants.. He would become known as_ _Ragna, the Bloodedge_ _." Wiz concluded, as an image of Range appeared, a burning fire shown reflecting in his eye as he swung his giant sword up and put it onto his shoulder, then smirked somewhat._

" _This is gonna hurt." Ragna smirked._

"He looks like some teenager going through a hip-hop phase." 17 remarked, thinking that while 'Bloodedge' was a cool name, the pants and jacket were a bit much…

" **Baggy pants, giant sword, brooding personality… Yeah, Ragna has 'tragic back-story' written all over him." Boomstick remarked, despite not being visible, they could hear the host roll his eyes.**

"I was joking!" Lapis exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. (Sometimes, singing Ay-yo, gotta let go.)

" _I wouldn't say 'tragic' as much as 'gruesome' to be honest." Wiz replied. "As a young child, he and his siblings were confined to an experimental laboratory and used as human lab rats."_

Lapis' eyes seemed to widen somewhat at that. While he didn't seem to react, he felt like he just got hit in the gut. Hard. The others were taken aback as well as they saw footage of Ragna and a few others being gruesomely experimented on. They were cut open, injected with unknown fluids, and a whole host of other horrors.

"I'm glad Bulma isn't here, she'd probably put her fist through the tv…" Launch muttered. Vegeta silently nodded, while his wife was a woman of science, if she ever saw something like that… she'd probably personally drag whoever did it down to hell with her bare hands.

"So, not trying to make light of a bad situation, but why do so many of these guys have a terrible, awful backstory?" Oolong asked.

"I think it's to be a sort of catalyst for why they decide to fight for the innocent." Piccolo answered. "Often in stories, if someone has a terrible childhood and ends up fighting to defend those who can't defend themselves, people find it easier to root for that person."

" **Well that sucks. What were they trying to do?" Boomstick asked. "Was this** _ **another**_ **super solider plan that went horribly, horribly wrong?"**

" _Honestly? No one knows." Wiz replied._

"And that makes it SO much better." Lapis grumbled, clearly having some old memories dragged back to the forefront.

" _The important thing here is they were rescued by a talking cat named Jubei, who also happened to be the most feared warrior on the planet." Wiz continued as a cat wearing a cloak and with a large staff appeared, fighting off the scientists masterfully._

" _Surely you can do better." Jubei snarked as he spun a staff much like Roshi's around, fighting off an entire wave of security guards._

"Wait. What?" Goku said. "Why do they seem so casual about that?"

"Who knows. Maybe that's just normal in their world." Oolong shrugged. "Like how flying superpowered dudes and wish-granting dragons are normal in our world."

"However, things took a darker turn when Ragna's sister Saya grew very sick."

"Yes, because _sickness_ is so much darker than being experimented on!"

"Are you alright?" Tien finally asked, having picked up on the Ex-Android's anger.

"Honestly? No, not really." Lapis shook his head. "I dunno, I guess I've been trying to move on from all the crap that happened to me and my sister and well… I guess this just brought some bad memories up."

"Hey, we can stop if you want." Launch said, feeling sorry for Lapis. While she didn't know his whole life story, there was clearly something bad in it.

"Nah, I'll be good." 17 said with a wave. "Just needed to get that out, ya know?"

" **Wow. That sucks." Boomstick remarked. "With what?"**

" _Sickness? No one knows." Wiz replied clearly at a loss. "Regardless, Ragna took Saya under his wing doing what he could to keep his sister safe." Some footage was shown of Ragna carrying a tiny girl who was sleeping in his arms._

"Aww! She's so cute!" Launch cooed.

" _But their younger brother Jin was irritated that Ragna was not spending more time with him. Being a reasonable guy, he decided the only solution was to murder his brother. Yes. Really."_

The room fell silent at that, Launch's other side was now clawing to get out in anger, Tien remained stone faced, Oolong just blinked, Goku wanted to say something but couldn't, Lapis just shook his head, and Piccolo and Vegeta remained neutral, honestly expecting this kind of thing at this point.

"That makes sense." Vegeta scoffed. "I mean, why not? Hell. Why not just bring the Black Beast back and wipe out humanity again? Why stop there? Why not just destroy all live in the universe? That should get your brother to spend time with you."

"…did you have a brother Vegeta?" Lapis asked with a raised brow.

"No." Vegeta almost immediately answered, clearly lying.

" **Oh yeah! That makes a ton of sense! I'm lonely. I'll kill one of the people I care about." Boomstick whined sarcastically.**

"I hate saying this, but he's right." Vegeta grumbled.

" **Great plan kid. So, then a maniacal hipster villain named Yuki Terumi showed up out of nowhere, helped Jin impale Ragna through the chest, and then cut off his arm for good measure. As you do."**

"His brother's kind of a dick." Goku remarked, not as horrified as he may have been had he not seen a few of these Death Battles before, but the betrayal still stung. Family was family, and being hurt by your own… that pain was real. Oh, the pain of being impaled _and_ having your arm forcefully sliced off your body while you were impaled also probably hurt like hell too. And it clearly did, as Raga was shown paralyzed in pain.

"KIND OF!?" Launch's other side exploded briefly startling most of the group (except Vegeta). "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM!?"

"If you're talking about Ragna's brother, he's probably mentally broken from the experiments, if you're talking about Goku, he's an idiot." The Sayian prince said, not turning his head. They watched as a very punchable face appeared on screen, behind Jin, then helping Jin stab a still very young Ragna graphically through the chest, and then cut his arm off, blood spraying everywhere, before simply walking away, leaving his brother to die.

"I _really_ wanna punch that guy in the face." Lapis remarked. "Not just because of what he did, but because he has a _really_ punchable face…"

"Agreed." Piccolo nodded.

" _Why? How? No one knows. Have you familiarized yourself with that phrase yet? Good, cuz it's not stopping anytime soon." Wiz replied._

"Pretty sure Bulma would hate this episode." Lapis commented. "This whole 'Just go with it' mentality ain't really her style."

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Name: Ragna ("He dosen't have a last name?" Goku asked.)**

 **Height: 6'0.8"**

 **Whight: 172 lbs**

 **Blood Type: B**

 **Alias: The Grim Reaper**

 **Frequent Dine-And-Dasher ("Same." Lapis said nonchalantly.)**

 **Bounty: 90,000,000,000 (This shocked everyone into silence, even Vegeta)**

 **His Foul Mouth Gives The Angry Video Game Nerd a run for his money. (There was some wondering who that was.)**

 **Has A Crippling Fear of Ghosts**

 **Zero Sense Of Subtly**

(*Cues: BlazBlue Calamity Trigger - Queen of Roses*)

" **Moving on for sanity's sake, Ragna would've been done for until an omniscient time-traveling pig-tailed vampire descended from the heavens, snapped her fingers, magicked him a new arm, and left. No, no. Don't think. Just accept."**

The fighters watched as indeed, a young woman appeared, gave Ragna a new arm, then disappeared.

"Alright then." Piccolo finally said.

"Are they always this weird?" Lapis asked, looking over to Goku.

"No. Usually it's just a dinosaur or a vengeful spirit." Goku shook his head.

"Yes, because that's so much more normal…"

" _Surprisingly still conscious and apparently an expert of things that never happened before, Ragna not only got up and kept going as if nothing happened, but naturally decided to get revenge. Even if he had to kill his brother." Wiz continued._

"Well, he kinda has more justification for it than some of the other fighters we've seen go on revenge-quests." Launch said. "Still, I don't think he has to kill his own brother…"

"At this point, killing his brother may be a mercy, both to him and to the world." Tien replied. "If his brother is really this far gone, then there's no telling what he might do. He might even try to bring back that beast creature. Killing him would prevent that from happening, and prevent more people from being harmed."

"Yeah, but…" Launch wanted to respond, but trailed off falling silent.

"He honestly seems to be taking this far better than some of the others." Vegeta added, not turning to look back. "If he was Kratos, he would've ripped someone's spine out and used it as a backscratcher at this point."

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa."_ Lapis exclaimed. "I'm sorry, _what?_ "

"We'll explain later." Tien said.

" _He also, instantly recognized his new appendage as an_ _Azure Grimoire_ _, a piece of the Black Beast that was now fused onto Ragna's body, giving him some of the powers of the ferocious monster. On top of that, Ragna can use his new arm to manipulate_ _Seithr_ _. Seithr is a radioactive energy left behind by the Black Beast all over the world. While it's not clear what its full effects are, it does allow Ragna to do some crazy stuff." Wiz continued with his explanation._

 **AZURE GRIMOIRE**

 **Gives Ragna Virtually Unmatched Control Over Seithr**

 **Absorbs The Soul Of It's Target ("Again with the souls." Goku remarked.)**

 **Augmented By The Idea Engine (There was some text about where it came from, but the fighters couldn't understand it)**

 **Adds The Ability To Create Force Fields**

 **Turned Ragna's Right Eye Red When It Bonded With Him**

 **Double's Ragna's Attack Power**

"So, what's the Idea Engine?" Launch asked.

"No one knows." Lapis replied sarcastically. 

" **So, this Aussie Grim stuff is like magic?" Boomstick asked.**

" _Well no, Magic is totally different."_

" **But it lets him do magic-type stuff..."**

" _Yes..."_

"So, it's magic, but it's not magic?" Goku asked, seeming extremely confused.

"Don't question it, we'll be here all day if we start trying to figure this out." Piccolo said matter-of-factly. Thankfully, everyone agreed, but Goku mentally noted to as Skorch about that later.

(*Cues: Black And White - BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma*)

" **Ooo... kay! Moving on!" Boomstick after a minute of confused silence. "Well after missing out on the maiming and resurrection of Ragna, by a few freakin' years, Jubei the cat ninja returned and decided to teach him the ways of combat."**

" _Where the hell was he before? No. One. Knows." Wiz groaned in response, clearly being driven insane by this backstory._

"Hey yeah! Where the hell was he!?" Launch exclaimed, feeling agitated. "He saves these kids, then just pisses off and leaves a kid to get mutilated!?"

"Well, pain can be a powerful teacher." Vegeta responded, then saw the look of absolute bloody murder in Launch's eyes. "What? He survived the attack, and clearly went on to become one of the most feared warriors, it's clear that loss and pain clearly acted as a catalyst to make him who he was. I'm not saying it's fine for his own brother to try and kill him over such a stupid reason. But you don't become a powerful warrior by sitting on the sidelines and wishing your enemies have a change of heart."

The room went silent as everyone listened to Vegeta's words. They held truth to them, a very complicated truth that could easily be debated at another day, but before anyone could say anything in response, Boomstick spoke up.

" **Probably destroying someone's furniture or pissing in their shoes."**

Lapis snorted in an attempt to muffle his laughter, the others had to admit it was pretty funny.

Suddenly, the door opened and Roshi groaned as he cracked his back, clearly just having gotten out of a shower.

"That… was… _awesome…_ " He muttered to himself, going to get a drink, then noticing that the Z-Crew were watching another episode of Death Battle. "What I miss?"

"Some kid got his arm cut off and was impaled by his own brother, then a magic cat ninja began training him." Tien answered plainly.

"Ah, okay then." Roshi said, sitting down.

As footage of Jubei training Ragna played, Wiz continued.

" _Through his training, Ragna's control over Seithr became practically unmatched. He can form various parts of the Black Beast in combat, transform his own arm into razor-sharp claws, or drain the soul of his foe through his strikes."_

 **MOVE SET**

 **Hell's Fang**

Dashes In With A Seithr-Enhanced Punch

 **Inferno Divider**

A Rising Leap Slash Using His Sword

 **Gauntlet Hades**

Downward Strike Powered Be Seithr

 **Dead Spike**

Summons The Jaws Of The Black Beast ("That sounds like a bad idea." Tien remarked.)

 **Blood Kain**

Boosts Speed, Power, And Soul-Draining Ability

"Hold on. If the Black Beast was destroyed, then how can Ragna summon the jaws of it?" Vegeta suddenly asked. "I can understand and accept the Azure part, but how can he summon so many parts of this creature?"

"Well, maybe when it fused with him it was partially reborn in him." Piccolo reasoned.

" **But if he needs more power, more defense, and more... soul-sucking, he can crank these up to 11 with his Blood Kain form, giving him increased, speed, strength, reaction time, pretty much everything gets a power boost"**

"This Seithr stuff seems a lot like Ki, but a twisted version of it." Roshi remarked, connecting a few dots that he wasn't present to pick up on in the first place. "Almost like a kind of blood magic, if that even is such a thing…"

"Upon completing his training, Jubei bestowed upon him a red cloak and a deadly blade called Blood-Scythe." Wiz continued, showing Ragna now wearing his red outfit and a giant sword.

"That's a sword." Goku commented flatly. "Not a scythe."

"Yeah, what gives?" Lapis asked.

" **This baby can extend for stabbing strikes and like the Azure Grimoire, it even has the added benefit of slowly draining the souls of its victims upon contact. Before you ask, it's not totally clear what happens if someone innocent gets hurt by this scythe."**

"But it's a scythe!" Goku shouted, getting annoyed.

" **And before you point out that it's clearly a sword and not a scythe, it can do this." Boomstick added. Ragna's sword suddenly changed, as the straight blade curved around to make a scythe, which he then used to slash someone.**

" _Ragna use his Astral Heat on Arakune, which causes Blood-Scythe to transform into a Scythe. So, it's both." Wiz explained._

"Oh." Goku blinked.

(*Cues: Nemesis Horizon - BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma*)

" **Ragna's angsty rage took him on a world tour of single-handed government smashing, earning him the nickname the Grim Reaper."**

A wanted poser was shown, reading;

WANTED Ragna the 'Bloodedge'

Alias: _The Grim Reaper_

Wanted for crimes of: extortion, murder, jaywalking, stealing, dine-and-dashing, attempting to overthrow government officials, bribing government officials, liking Coldplay music, drug trafficking, taking the last two doughnuts, illegal cock fighting, forcing the author to read a bunch of stuff and delaying the release of this chapter, illegal arms possession, graffiti, poor singing, plotting terror attacks.

Reward: 90,000,000,000 Money Things (What the hell do we use for currency here anyway?)

" _And despite racking up an unprecedented bounty of 90 billion... whatever their currency is. No one knows, and even though his bounty was the largest bounty of all time, he still freely walks the world on foot and in public with no attempt to disguise himself whatsoever. Not even a mask, he just does what he wants, sword out and everything."_

 **FEATS**

 **Accelerated Healing Ability**

 **Absurdly High Pain Tolerance (Has taken many, MANY impalement wounds through vital organs, even cut his left arm off without flinching.)**

"Well, he seems to be a decent fighter." Vegeta remarked, somewhat impressed with Ragna's durability.

 **Punched A Crater Into A Wall With His Non-Azure Grimoire Hand (Goku was impressed)**

 **Defeated The Gigantic Anti-Black Beast Bio-Weapon, Take-Mikazuchi Without Losing His Azure Arm (The fighters didn't know who that was, but assumed that had to be a hard fight if this thing was designed to be the anti-version of what Ragna's main power was.)**

 **Can Defeat Murakumo Units (Super Cops) Without Using His Azure Grimoire**

 **Has Defeated All Four Members Of Team RWBY Single-Handedly**

" **Probably because nobody wants to piss him off. We're talkin' about a guy who treats getting knocked though solid concrete as an inconvenience, has survived multiple impaling's through the chest." Boomstick explained as Ragna was shown being thrown through several walls and even being stabbed multiple times.**

"Why do so many of these guys seem to be just otherworldly versions of Sayians?" Goku asked.

"Skorch did mention that in the world where we're just fictional characters-" Piccolo began, but was cut off by a loud spit from Lapis, who lurched forward in shock, paused for a few moments, then whirled around so fast his head jerked to one side before snapping back.

"I'm sorry. WHAT!?" He shouted, disbelief and shock clear in his voice. The room fell silent until Roshi spoke up.

"Right. He wasn't here for that…"

 _One extremely awkward and convoluted explanation later…_

"Huh, that's pretty cool actually." Lapis remarked, seemingly taking this _extremely_ well.

"Yeah, we'll talk about this later."

"… **took out hundreds of armed officers without breaking a sweat, and obliterated an entire street with a single one-hand sword strike." Boomstick concluded as Ragna was shown slicing his blade once, and what almost seemed like a supersonic shockwave flew out, cutting dozens of armed (assumedly) police officers into pieces in one shot.**

" _Ragna is referred to as_ _some_ _as the most powerful man in the world, but he's also known as a risk-taker with a short temper, preferring to act fast and strategize later." Wiz now spoke._

"Hm. Hit-and-run tactics can be effective, but if your opponent's stronger, then you're in trouble." Tien commented.

" **Well, in his defense, he can take on squads of armed super cops, so hey, whatever works." Boomstick reasoned.**

" _Add to this the fact that while he is a skilled swordsman, he's_ _not_ _the world's most skilled swordfighter."_

" **That honor probably goes to samurai grumpy cat. And despite being trained by the most dangerous kitty cat in the world, and potentially the deadliest warrior in existence, Ragna's obviously nowhere near Jubei's level of skill, who terrifies even the deadliest villains of the series."**

" _So that's yer plan then?" Jubei asked, suddenly appearing behind the hipster dick from earlier, who jumped in shock._

" _GAH! Geez! Let your guard down for one second… Then this crap happens!"_

" _But after all's said and done, Jubei left Ragna with a dire warning: never think of the Azure Grimoire as your own."_

Ragna and Jubei were seated on a hill, the moon was shining brightly and the stars were clear. Ragna seemed to be cleaning his weapon when Jubei finally spoke:

" _Look, kid." He began. "Yer doin' fantastic, you're really gonna do good. But here's one last bit of advice. Whatever happens, you remember it's a path ya choose. Accept responsibility fer what ya do." Jubei paused, it seemed like he wanted to say something, then sighed deeply, getting very serious. "And don't ever make the mistake of thinkin' that the power of the Azure Grimoire is yers. Ya do that, bad things'll happen. It's only yer partner -and I use that term super loosely there-, so long as you gots it by the horns. Let go, you're dead."_

"I wonder what he means by that." Launch mused.

"Well, if that Grim weapon was at one-point part of a creature so powerful that it nearly wipes out all of humanity, it can't be doing good things for his mind." Vegeta replied. "It's like when us Sayians would enter out Great Ape forms. We don't have as much control as we normally do."

" **Which is kind of bullshit. I mean its attached to him, so I'm pretty sure he's got dibs."**

"Fair point." Goku nodded, seeming to be on a cognitive brainwave akin to Boomstick's

" _Well not exactly. While he does technically have dibs on the weapon, it has much more control over him in some ways. If he loses control over it, it can transform him into the Black Beast itself. In fact, Ragna was the original Black Beast-"_

"WHAT?!" Was collectively shouted, even Piccolo and Tien were shocked by that revelation. Ragna. The guy whose whole deal seemed to be fighting evil and corruption, _was a living embodiment of evil that wanted to wipe out humanity just for kicks._ Finally, everyone tried to speak, but didn't have words to say.

"He-"

"I-"

"What?"

"No!"

"But-"

"How?!"

"I mean-"

"That can't-"

"He's the-"

"But what abou-"

"Skorch!"

" **PISS OFF!"** A voice yelled from another room.

" _-that was sent back in time after falling into a_ _magic cauldron_ _. The two were somehow separated and did battle in the past. These events would repeat themselves in a 100-year time loop until_ _t_ _his chick_ _saved Ragna from falling into that cauldron, stopping the Black Beast from appearing in the past in the first place."_

The fighters watched as a montage of Ragna falling off of a cliff and into a flaming whirlpool, dozens upon dozens of times. Finally, a young girl grabbed his hand and Ragna seemed shocked by what was happening.

" _Why are you…?" He muttered, clearly exhausted by everything that had happened._

" _It has to stop!" The girl shouted back._

"I have so many questions… But honestly I don't think they'll be answered." Lapis remarked.

" **I don't know anything about BlazBlue or Guilty Gear! This chapter took way too long to be written so** _ **EXCUSE**_ **me for being kinda lazy!"** Skorch shouted from another room, clearly very tired and agitated.

"Who was that and what was he talking about?"

"We'll explain later." Roshi said quickly.

" **But hang on." Boomstick spoke up, realizing something, something that occurred to Piccolo, but Boomstick beat him to the punch. "If the Black Beast never went back in time, then it never would've created Seithr. And if Seithr never existed, then Ragna wouldn't ever be able to tap into it with the Grim Azure, and transform into the Black Beast before being sent back in time. Therefore, that chain of events would never have happened, keeping the Black Beast from going back in time and to an extent, ever existing! So, wouldn't everything in BlazBlue never have existed as we know it due to the timeline being reset and altered in such a huge way? So how-"**

" _No one knows!" Wiz full on shouted, clearly losing his sanity._

" **You wanna just make this guy fight someone now?" Boomstick asked as the doors closed.**

 **SOL BADGUY**

(*Cues: Guilty Gear XX - Existence*)

" _Way back in the year 2010, the discovery of magic forever changed the course of human history. Traditional technology was eliminated for newer and environmentally friendly methods, and after improving the planet, a certain world superpower sought to improve mankind itself. Be it through enhanced strength, increased intelligence or even elimination weakness like sickness in the human body." Wiz began with a story that sounded all-to-familiar._

" **Oh hey, another super soldier project. Lemme guess, they injected this guy with some serum and it didn't really work out the way they wanted, but now he's a badass who fights for the innocent against the people that made him who are completely evil but no-one seemed to notice it!"**

" _Replace serum with magic and... close enough, although the organizations alignment is questioned, they weren't evil… just misguided. Regardless, this man would emerge as the feared bounty hunter, Sol Badguy." Wiz remarked._

"So, we've got a good guy and a bad guy duking it out? This should be fun." Lapis shrugged.

"What if he's actually a good guy but he's stuck with the worst last name ever?" Launch laughed.

" **So, he's clearly the bad guy." Boomstick commented matter-of-factly.**

" _Actually, he's the main hero of the story." Wiz remarked, leaving everyone present in a range of shocked to confused._

"Alright then." Launch said simply, blinking.

"Hmph, with some of the other battle's we've seen, it'll be interesting to watch two heroes fight." Piccolo reasoned.

"Fair point, after the Tsung and Akuma thing? Yeah, I'm cool with some heroics." Oolong nodded in agreement.

" **Well then why would they..."**

" _No one knows!"_

(*Cues: Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus - Launch Out*)

" _Before Sol's transformation, he was known as Frederick, a scientist tasked with leading the super solider project alongside with his love interest,_ _Aria_ _-"_

"She's dead." Launch immediately remarked in a dry tone.

"Probably." Tien nodded.

"Definitely." Vegeta affirmed.

" _-but when he intended to or not, Frederick would become the prototype of this new super race, the_ _Gears_ _. Giant death machines… In some cases, it's weird."_

 **BACKGROUND**

 **6'0"**

 **163 lbs**

 **Real Name: Frederick ("How'd he go from that to Sol Badguy?" Lapis asked. "And does he have a last name!?" Goku added, still bewildered.)**

 **Alias: Haitoku no Honoo (Flame of Corruption)**

 **Favourite Band: Queen ("Yeah!" Lapis exclaimed, raising a fist.)**

 **Ironically Guilty Gear's Main Protagonist, And An All-Around Decent Guy, Despite The Name**

 **Really, REALLY Likes Belts**

"Huh, that's not exactly what I was expecting." Vegeta remarked. "Still, if Ragna's backstory was any indication, something terrible is about to happen in about ten seconds."

" **But is he... guilty?" Boomstick asked, a mixture of sarcasm and curiosity.**

" _Oh, hell yeah! He was responsible for Aria's death, due to… reasons. And then her next death when she was resurrected into_ _this... thing_ _."_

Everyone was surprised when they heard Sol had sort of killed his girlfriend, but were even more shocked when they saw a giant blue mech appear. It had giant shoulders and long red hair. Add to this a pointed tail that seemed almost reptilian but metallic at the same time.

"That…what?!" Roshi finally exclaimed.

"Wait. He _killed_ his own wife?! Why would he do that!?" Goku exclaimed, anger flaring up in his tone. He had done a number of dumb things, but anything that would ever hurt Chi-Chi… he couldn't imagine doing something like that.

"I'm not sure if he intended to kill his wife but either way…" Tien remarked.

"Well, that certainly wasn't what I was expecting." Oolong remarked.

"Maybe he is a bad guy…" Launch grumbled.

" **Oh. Wasn't expecting her to look like that, but not as much as I wasn't expecting the BLUE ROBO PENIS! Who even does that?!" Boomstick shouted as the image of Justice zoomed in on…**

 **Honestly, I have no idea. Anyone who plays Guilty Gear. What… what is that.**

Those drinking spat their drinks out in shock, and those eating choked on their food. Roshi froze, his entire body not sure of how to react, Vegeta's jaw dropped, Launch felt like she was going to puke, Tien wanted to say something but couldn't find his words, Oolong stood up and walked away, and Piccolo's eye aggressively twitched.

"Huh. Neat." Lapis finally spoke, no emotion in his voice.

"I need a drink." Launch remarked, getting up and leaving to go get some tequila.

"I… I'm gonna go… stand outside…" Tien finally said, unsure of what else to do.

It took the group about five minutes to finally come back together and to continue watching, while all of them had questions, objections, or remarks about what they had just seen, they all collectively (and begrudgingly) decided that the answer would probably be 'No one knows.'

"So, we're all in agreement to never bring that up to anyone outside of this group?" Vegeta asked, a raised brow. "Because I _really_ don't want to have to try and explain that to Bulma, let alone give her any ideas…"

"Y'know, now that you mention it…" Roshi mused, a thoughtful tone to his voice.

"NO." Vegeta immediately shut the old man's thoughts down.

" _This, is 'Justice' a Gear, which is essentially a giant mech, that was created with some of the remaining DNA of Aria. She was likely created a to poor Sol by_ _That Man_ _." Wiz explained as a figure wearing a robe that wouldn't be too out of place in an Assassin's Creed game (sans the odd things hanging off of it, and the giant cross on the hood) appeared, laughing manically._

" **Which man?" Boomstick and Goku asked at the same time.**

(*Cues: Guilty Gear 2: Overture - The Man*)

" _That Man." Wiz replied._

"… **I only see Sol Badguy." Boomstick replied.**

"Yeah, where is That Man?" Goku asked confused.

"He's literally right there." Lapis replied.

"Goku, his name is-" Piccolo began, but was cut off by Wiz.

" _No, no it's That Man."_

" **It's just me and you here, Wiz." Boomstick replied, clearly as confused as Goku.**

"Yeah, and if Sol's there, then who's That Man?" Goku asked again. "Is he like, an evil version of Sol?"

"Are you really this stupid Kakarot?!" Vegeta exclaimed, amazed at Goku's stupidity. "The person who did that to Aria is named-"

"Listen. The villain is That Man." Wiz repeated, trying to explain himself this time. By now, Tien Launch, Roshi and the others (minus Goku) had picked up on what Wiz was saying, and were trying to figure out how to explain that to Goku.

" **Sol Badguy's the hero and the villain?" Boomstick asked bewildered.**

"He is?!" Goku exclaimed in shock. "So he did that to his own-"

"NO!" Vegeta now screamed. "HIS _NAME_ IS-"

" _No, no, he's another character- just pretend Sol Badguy's not there." Wiz groaned, clearly getting annoyed now._

" **YOU MEAN HE'S INVISIBLE?!" Boomstick shouted.**

"He's invisible now too?!" Goku exclaimed.

"HE..I..YOU…HATE…"

" _When this person was born into the world, his parents looked at this child and decided they would name him "That Man"!" Wiz shouted back, clearly at the end of his rope._

" **Who were they looking at, Wiz?!" Boomstick shot back, annoyed himself.**

" _HIS NAME IS T-H-A-T SPACE, M-A-N!" Wiz full on screamed._

" **WELL F-U-C-K SPACE Y-O-U! I'M OUT!" Boomstick shouted back.**

"Hang on. That guy in the funny bathrobes… His _name_ is 'That Man'?" Goku asked, it suddenly seeming to dawn on him.

"Yes!" Vegeta shouted. "HOW DID YOU NOT-"

"Calm down Vegeta, you could've just said so."

Vegeta stared blankly at Goku, trembling in anger. His eye twitching with the need to brutally murder something. Then the Sayian prince quietly stood up, walked outside, and screamed to the heavens.

"I'm not gonna lie, that was funny as hell." Lapis laughed.

"Seems like Wiz and Boomstick are fans of Abbot and Costello." Roshi remarked.

"I'm surprised you'd know who those two were." Tien added, a bit surprised.

The screen suddenly turned gray as the sound of heavy footsteps and a door slamming could be heard.

(*Cues: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Windmill Hut*)

 _The screen then read: Sometime later..._

" **So... I looked at the internet and discovered that his actual name is... That Man. I apologize for earlier. Let's move on." Boomstick muttered, clearly not wanting to talk about this.**

"Huh, so he CAN apologize, didn't think he knew how." Launch snarked.

(*Cues: Guilty Gear - Death and Republic*)

" _Sol had to maintain a human appearance to disguise his true Gear form. So, he developed a special limiter headpiece to keep his own power at bay." Wiz explained as Sol reaffixed his trademark headband to his head._

" **Think of them like Shadow's inhibitor rings, they essentially limit the flow of raw energy and power, and i** **f that thing comes off, say goodbye to whoever recently pissed him off."**

" _Add to this the fact that as a Gear, Sol's aging was slowed to a near halt." Wiz continued. "This gave him more than enough time to develop his own fighting style."_

"So, you get to look young longer and create a fighting style? How does one learn this power?" Launch whined.

"Be a Sayian." Vegeta replied, not looking back.

 **MOVE SET**

 **Gun Flame ("I don't know what that is, but I love it." Lapis immediately said. "Agreed." Launch nodded.)**

Creates then shoots incendiary projectiles from the ground, launching the opponent. (Also, commonly mistaken for 'Girlfriend' when called out. ((That got a few laughs from the viewers)

 **Bandit Revolver**

A forward moving spinning-kick (with guns)

 **Riot Stomp**

Launches himself off the wall then flies in foot-first.

 **Volcanic Viper**

Leaps upward, slashing with his sword.

 **Dragon Install** ("Install? That's stupid." Vegeta scoffed.)

Temporary enhances speed and power.

" **Well, whatever fighting style lets you punch fire, that's the one I wanna learn! Sol's Volcanic Viper and Fafnir Punches are flame-enhanced strikes, that can punch through someone! While his Riot Stomp flies in with a fearsome kick, shattering bones of anyone unlucky enough to be caught in its path. And because this is anime, Sol can trigger his second form: the Dragon Install."**

"Let me guess, another super-sayian like mode?" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

" _The Dragon Install allows Sol to safely tap into a fraction of his full Gear power, boosting his strength, speed, and healing ability. The drawback: he can only sustain this power for so long, as well as fully tapping into his power leaves him drained. Afterward, he's left vulnerable." Wiz explained as Sol was shown surrounded by a red aura that seemed to be growing stronger._

"Pretty much, yeah." Roshi nodded.

" **As Sol wandered the Earth, That Man -that is such a stupid name *ahem*- began a plan for world domination using an army of Gears. In response, Sol put together a giant, anime dead weapon that's stupidly impractical and was also a Gear-obliterating superweapon called OutRage." Boomstick added as a weapon was shown that looked… weird. When the fighters heard 'superweapon' they were all interested in what this could mean, but the weapon looked more like a bunch of junk and garbage slapped together than a giant death weapon. But perhaps that was the intention.**

"Not what I was expecting…" Tien remarked.

" _Which looks like the world's most complicated can opener... or next-gen Bop-It." Wiz quickly added._

"Actually, yeah. It does." Lapis said, sounding surprised somewhat.

 **Boomstick: Turns out it was so powerful, nobody could wield it... not even Sol." Boomstick now spoke.**

"What good is a weapon no one can use?!" Goku asked, his confusion actually making sense for once.

"I… yeah, you've got a point Goku." Piccolo conceded. "Unless he intended to use it as a means of threating people into surrender, it seems kinda useless."

" **So, he had to split it apart into eight pieces just to make it useable. I guess that's just how giant ultra-death weapons work now… Cool. Naturally, he took the best piece for himself: the flame-enhanced Fireseal." Boomstick continued as a giant red-accented sword appeared in front of Sol, who then picked it up and swung it over his shoulder. "I wanna fire seal, that'd be fuckin' sweet. Try and eat me now, orca whale. Fire seal!"**

A picture of an Orca appeared and was then hit with a picture of a baby seal that was on fire.

"In all seriousness, how many times has Boomstick been attacked by Orcas?" Oolong asked. "Because it really does seem like this is something that's happened frequently enough for him to have to bring this up."

"Pig, I stopped asking questions after the blue robo-penis, I suggest you do the same." Roshi replied, slumping back in his chair some more.

(*Cues: Guilty Gear 2: Overture - The Re-Coming*)

" _Using Fireseal to its full potential, Sol defeated That Man's forces twice over. Also, not that kind of seal." Wiz continued, as Sol was shown slashing his way through hordes of gears without any issues._

" **And then he decided to upgrade the shit out of it with the Junkyard Dog Mark 3 casing."**

"I'm gonna get a dog, just so I can call him that." Lapis smirked.

 **FEATS**

 **Completely incinerated a massive Gear with a fraction of his power**

 **Survived witnessing his past self die**

Actual reason given: Because he's Sol Badguy

"….huh." Tien said.

 **Outran a missile and hung onto it with just his fist (No one knew how to react to that.)**

 **Endured the soul-destroying atmosphere of the Backyard**

 **Once stabbed through the shoulder, then used that same arm to swing his sword seconds later.**

"Okay, this is just getting ridiculous." Oolong shook his head.

"Now? It's just _now_ getting too ridiculous to believe?" Roshi asked, looking over to the pig, who wanted to say something, but remained silent.

" _But this is hardly the full extent of Sol's power. He once survived the_ _Backyard_ _, an alternate dimension which would annihilate the soul of a normal man. But it didn't. And by removing his headband, he can access his full unrestrained potential." Wiz continued, as Sol removed his headband and seemed to explode with energy._

" **Like when he shot a laser out of his sword to incinerate an inhuman Gear the size of Mount Everest!"**

"That's pretty cool." Goku remarked.

"And once, he went back in time and witnessed his past self-get murdered, which should've erased him from the present ala Marty McFly, but he didn't like that idea very much, so he just... didn't."

" _How… how are you alive? I destroyed your past!" A woman asked in shock. Sol however just cracked his neck and smirked._

" _Dosen't matter if it's the present or the past… I'm me."_

"So... we all agreed to not question this, right?" Launch asked, taking a swig of vodka.

"Woman… bottle." Vegeta sighed, seeming defeated himself, before taking the bottle and drinking heavily.

" **After BlazBlue, nothing is too bizarre for me anymore." Boomstick muttered.**

" _Sol is powerful, but fears his full potential. He's also pretty lazy. His favorite strategy is always whatever's the least strenuous. This lack of extra effort can sometimes leave him underestimating his opponent." Wiz remarked on Sol's weaknesses._

" **But the second he starts trying, few can stand in his way." Boomstick concluded as the doors closed.**

"Well, that was interesting." Roshi stated.

"Agreed." Tien nodded.

"I think Ragna's gonna take this one, even if he has to break out the Black Beast, it's still more than Sol can handle." Launch remarked with a shrug.

"No, Sol's strength clearly outclasses Ragna." Vegeta replied. "If he can take down armies of Gears, which understandably are much more powerful than humans with training."

"Well yeah, but how do we know if those cops were just humans or had some sort of training?" Oolong asked. "Add to that the fact that Ragna was trained by the most powerful fighter of all time, that's gotta count for something."

"Well, even with that, Ragna can transform into the Black Beast. I doubt Sol can take that." Goku tried to reason. Regardless, the fighters all thought both fighters were rather interesting, while they had flaws, it was clear they weren't as twisted as some of the fighters they had seen (and would see in the future…) but most votes were on Ragna, but Tien, Vegeta and Roshi chose to go with Sol Badguy. Once again, they had forgot to pause the video, and the battle was just beginning. But a notice appeared in screen _Note, Sol speaks in Japanese, so all his dialogue will be subtitled._

"Good to know." Oolong remarked.

 **Death Battle**

The doors opened revealing a rainy night, it didn't seem like a storm foreboding grave evil coming, but rather a storm that one could conceal themselves in if they so wished as to remain anonymous. It was clear that the setting was in a city that seemed to be carved into a mountain with text briefly reading _BlazBlue's 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi, 11:23 PM_. A shot of a long sword was shown as a figure walked through a garden, keeping his head low but his gaze focused ahead. After a few moments, Ragna's red overcoat could be seen, and the Grim Reaper was walking through the garden, occasionally stopping and looking at some of the flowers, almost seeming to be thinking back to times gone by. The scene cut to one of Ragna's wanted posters, and Sol was examining it, almost seeming excited at the prospect of going after Ragna. As if on cue, Ragna walked by, not seeming to notice the other man with the giant weapon on his back. Sol snapped to attention and turned around. Ragna suddenly paused almost cartoonishly, and looked behind him at the wanted poster, then to Sol, then to the poster, then to Sol, then to the poster, then to Sol then to… Well you get the idea. Eventually, Ragna let out an annoyed sigh.

" _Look, can we like, not do this?" Ragna grumbled. "I'm really not in the mood to kill someone."_

"He seems rather apathetic about someone who wants to kill him." Launch remarked sarcastically.

"He's probably used to this by now." Piccolo reasoned (correctly). "With how many people probably come after him on a daily basis, being attacked or given that kind of look shouldn't be anything new to him."

" _Damn. You're an eyesore…" Sol remarked, this being subtitled._

" _Coming from the asshole who looks like an emo power ranger, that really fuckin' hurts." Ragna rolled his eyes. So… Who are you? Actually, scratch that. Get out of my way, or you're dead._

" _GUN FLAME!" Sol yelled, summoning a series of fireballs from the ground which Ragna began backflipping to avoid._

" _Ah shit. Here we go again." Ragna sighed._

(*Cues: Blood Pain II - BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma*)

" _I'll burn you to cindering ashes peeling off your bones!" Sol shouts, pointing to Ragna._

 **FIGHT!**

Sol charges at Ragna, whom is about to slam Blood-Scythe down, however, the bounty hunter seems to predict this, and he uses Fireseal to throw Ragna off balance. However, their blades clashed as sparks flew off their sword, extinguished by the rain. The two seemed to enter an endurance contest, trying to push the other off. Finally, Ragna duck and spun his scythe, slashing at Sol who jumped back and tried to use gun flame again. This time, instead of dodging backwards, Ragna slashed through the flames with his scythe, flying forwards and yelling _"Inferno Divider!"_ and slashing upwards. Sol was knocked back and seemed momentarily unsure of what to do. This was a bad move as Ragna flew in and kicked Sol as hard as he could.

"That's still a dumb name." Lapis remarked. "But a badass move."

When Ragna rushes forward again, Sol masterfully dodges out of the way, before grabbing Ragna's leg and slamming him into a brick wall. The fighters cringed as Sol grabbed Ragna's head and began running, dragging Ragna across the brick, cutting his face and making the white-haired fighter yell in pain. Finally, Ragna managed to jump _off of the wall while still being dragged._ This genuinely shocked most of the fighters, as they hadn't expected Ragna to be capable of that. While in the air, Ragna charged a seither blast and launched it at Sol. Badguy didn't seem to expect this, and was sent flying into a wall by the magic blast.

"Woo! Kick his ass Ragna!" Launch cheered.

Suddenly, Sol flies forward and attacks with a Bandit Revolver, hitting Ragna dead-on and sending him through several walls. Ragna landed on his knees and breathes heavily, his face partially healing, and began preparing the Azure Grimoire again.

" _You son of a bitch!" Ragna yelled, clearly in pain. "Release Restriction Number 6..."_

Before Ragna can finish, he is kicked to the face by Sol's Bandit Revolver once more, knocking him back.

"Sol's faster than I thought." Tien said, a bit surprised.

" _Okay asshat! You're gonna pay!"_

Ragna punches the ground, then raises Azure Grimoire. Suddenly, Sol is trapped by a large Dead Spike. Sol begins trying to break free, but Ragna isn't having this.

" _Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interruption Imaginary Number Formed! BlazBlue, activate!"_

"Before anyone says it, hasn't every battle had this one point where it looks like it's over but it really isn't?" Vegeta said, not turning to look back at the other nodding in agreement and not saying what they were going to.

Ragna charges at Sol for a punch. The Dead Spike holding Sol disappears, but before he can react, Ragna punches him. Everything slows down as the full, slow-mo impact of the Azure-fueled punch hits Sol's face. The pure energy and force of it seems like that of a Sayians. Regardless, the punch sending him flying into through a rooftop, across a floor, through another wall, and then coming to a stop in another arena altogether where he bounces off a wall like a cartoon character. Sol seems to be trying to collect himself, but before he can hit the ground, Ragna uses the Azure Grimoire to stab him, then proceeds to unleash a combo with Blood-Scythe. Seeming to drain Sol's well, soul from his body.

" _It's my turn now!" Ragna yells as he mercilessly slashes at Sol._

"Dumb question, but would Sol have a soul?" Oolong asked. "He's part machine, so would he be capable of having a soul?"

Lapis felt eyes turn to him and he scowled slightly, before flipping everyone off over his shoulder. The message loud and clear. Don't. Ask.

The combo concludes with Sol hitting the ground. Ragna picks him up, but the grapple is reversed and Sol throws Ragna into the wall.

" _Idea Engine, linked! This'll sting!"_

Suddenly, the Azure Grimoire glows with a white light and Sol is suddenly knocked right into the wall. He then falls down with his next comment muffled by the ground.

(*Cues: Ride The Fire - Guilty Gear Xrd*)

Sol gets up and unleashes Dragon Install to tap into his power, to which Ragna retaliates with Blood Kain. Their powers glow as they pause, breathing heavily for a moment.

"Sol's been kinda quiet this battle." Roshi off-handedly remarked.

" _Blood Kain!" Ragna shouted._

" _Death awaits you!" Sol shouted back._

The two charge at each other and strike, with both hitting the other's sword. Sol is on the offensive and overpowers Ragna, then knocks him into the air. During his assault, Ragna reverses it and slams Sol back to the ground. He flies downward and swings Blood-Scythe as Sol jumps out of the way, then the two trade swings and punches. Then Ragna grabs a hold of Sol by his head and tosses him into the air before punching him and striking him with Blood-Scythe multiple times. It seemed to be trying to ripping bits of Sol's life force out. Shockingly, it seemed more like an _annoyance_ to Sol than anything.

"Damn. He's a lot tougher than I expected." Goku admitted, surprised by Sol's pain tolerance.

" _Inferno Divider!"_ Ragna shouted again, now seeming somewhat desperate. He jumped up once again and unleased a fury of strikes at Sol, before knocking him into the air and then slashing him back into the ground.Ragna lands and exits Blood Kain while Sol falls to the ground. Sol lies down and is about to get up, but then he exits Dragon Install and is momentarily stunned. Ragna uses this to his advantage and grabs him.

" _Tappin' out?"_ He smirks.

Ragna places Blood-Scythe in front of him, then extends it, penetrating through Sol, who screams out in pain. Ragna then tears it out of Sol, whom falls to the ground. By now, the fighters weren't sure if they should say that Sol was going to come back, or if Ragna had beat him. However, considering how much Sol had taken thus far, it seemed reasonable to say he might come back.

"So, are they _not_ going to go into their super weird forms?" Roshi asked. "That'd be kinda disappointing if they didn't…"

" _I'm not gonna waste any more time on you, asshole!" Ragna yelled, beginning to give everything he had into destroying Sol._

Suddenly, Ragna is stabbed.

" _Shit!"_ Ragna screams in pain. Somehow, Sol stabbed Ragna above the groin with Fireseal. Seemingly ignoring the scythe, he just got cut with. Ragna steps back and begins to bleed from his wound. This pushes Ragna too far and after dark clouds of smoke cover him.

" _Okay… FUCK IT." Ragna snarls._

"Here we go." Tien said.

(*Cues: Howling Moon II - BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma*)

Ragna yells out in animalistic fury as transforms into the multi-headed Black Beast. The fighters now saw how truly terrifying this thing looked in all its twisted majesty. The heads roared as black thunder exploded around it. Blood red and black fog seems to swirl around it.

"Holy… holy crap." Goku finally manages to say. Yes, he and the others have fought some really, really weird things. But seeing what the black beast truly was… was terrifying. No way around it. Even Vegeta was left in stunned shock at just how twisted this creature was. This wasn't a maniacal dictator, or a twisted science experiment gone wrong. This was evil. Pure, absolute, evil.

Sol dragged himself up from the edge of the crater he was thrown to ang groans. He looks over at the eight-headed beast and as smoke covers him, Sol's face changes from one of unreadable focus to pure determination. He sighs deeply as if he's about to do something he wishes he couldn't.

" _If this is how it must be…" Sol began, reaching up to his headband._

"Oh snap. We're about to see these two throw down, aren't we?!" Lapis exclaimed, suddenly getting a lot more excited. The camera zoomed in on Sol's face, and he said three simple words.

"… _so be it."_

Sol removed his headband.

Almost immediately, Sol begins to yell both in fury and possibly in pain. There was a bright flash of light, followed by a pillar of fire exploding to the sky. When it cleared, two dragon like wings protruded out of Sol's back, his head seemed to change into that of a dragon as well, his hands became long and clawed, like each finger a deathly knife that could cut through anything. His entire body now seems to be surrounded by some sort of blood-fire Ki.

The Black Beast notices the change and roars, one of the heads coming down, crashing into the ground and eating a huge section of ground, ground which Sol was standing on. Before anyone could remark, a red energy began to illuminate the creature's mouth, then a sword protruded out the head's right eye. The creature screamed in agony, but the head suddenly exploded. Sol remained in the air, charging another blast as two more heads fired sickening black bursts at him. With no effort, Sol cleanly sliced through them, his sword still charging.

"Is it too late to change my vote?" Lapis asked.

" _DIE!"_ Sol roared, unleashing a gigantic blast of energy, and the whole screen turns white, the powerful energy blast destroying everything.

"That did _not_ just happen." Piccolo said, shocked at what he had just seen.

To answer his question, the light died down, and Sol was standing on the ground in his normal form. Ragna, and the Black Beast, were nowhere to be seen. Sol then cracks his neck and chuckles.

 **K.O.!**

Sol jumps down into the rubble, comes across a book titled "BlazBlue Story Script", knocks it upward, punches it away with a fiery strike, and then walks off.

"…just…wow…" Launch finally got out. "I'm not even mad Ragna lost, that was just _awesome_."

"Agreed." Lapis nodded.

"Still, even with their forms being so different, how could Sol defeat a giant death monster?" Goku asked. "I don't doubt he could, but the size difference alone seemed to lean towards Ragna wiping the floor with him."

"Well, it would stand to reason that while the Black Beast may have been stronger, mentally it's only drive was senseless murder." Tien mused. "Sol seemed to have full mental control during the fight even after he changed. Therefore, even if the Black Beast could beat him, Ragna's mind was too far gone in order to properly formulate a strategy."

"That… makes a lot of sense actually." Vegeta conceded with a nod.

 **Results**

(*Cues: Gear Xrd Sign - Give Me a Break*)

" **Bullseye!" Boomstick laughed.**

" _While Ragna did put up a tough, seemingly unstoppable fight, Sol had him outclassed. In more ways than one."_

 **Boomstick: Likely due to the fact that while Ragna had on four belts, Sol had 18." Boomstick added as images of Sol and Ragna appeared, with their belts all being circled. It was true, Sol had eighteen belts.**

"Who needs that many belts?" Lapis asked bewildered. "That's just overkill."

"I know." Roshi nodded. "Even people into that sort of thing would think that's a bit much."

"What?"

"Nothing."

" _While it's true that Ragna was trained by one of the most powerful warriors who ever existed, Ragna had an estimated ten-to-fifteen years of training. Even if that's not the exact numbers, Sol's centuries worth of fighting experience trumped Ragna's training." Wiz explained, and he raised a good point._

" **And if you're thinking 'Hey, wouldn't Ragna already have the knowledge of everything that happened up until the time he fell into that magic cauldron?' Well, that's a good question. Sadly, there's no clear answer in either the manga or the anime. And even if he did, he'd only know so much, as the same thing happens over and over."**

"That's a good point actually." Piccolo spoke up. "If Ragna did remember everything that happened until he was sent back in time, wouldn't he be able to change the future? Or at least bring that up with his cat-mentor and be trained to better control it? I think even if he _did_ know, he couldn't do anything to change that."

"That's kinda depressing green man." Lapis remarked, his tone suddenly getting more somber. "Imagine living your life, and then royally screwing everyone over. Only to go back in time to the beginning, and know what's going to happen, but being unable to do anything to stop it. That… that seems like hell."

" **Even Sol's... soul is tough enough to withstand Ragna's Azure Grimoire, just like when it survived the Backyard." Boomstick added.**

"I'm curious about that place, but I don't feel a need to actually go there…" Vegeta mused. "I wonder what properties a world must have to be able to literally strip someone's soul apart."

"And how is Sol able to ignore that?" Goku added.

" _Even Ragna's last attack The Black Beast was impressive. But Sol's Gear form is leagues above the Beast's maximum power. Recall when Sol turned that Gear the size of Mount Everest into dust." Wiz continued, replaying the clip, but then pausing it and a chart appearing. "By comparing the size of the Gear to the clouds, we can determine its volume to be around 140 billion cubic meters. Destroying something this size would require more than_ _85 gigatons of TNT_ _. That's nearly 200 times more powerful than the 9.0 earthquake that hit Japan in 2011."_

"And that wasn't even his full power." Oolong said in realization.

" **More than enough to take Ragna down... and that was only a fraction of Sol's real power. Ragna just burned out in the end." Boomstick added.**

" _The winner is Sol Badguy." Wiz concluded._


	11. Beast vs Goliath

After about a week, (and a few Senzu beans) Bulma was released from the hospital, and she was relieved. Sure, her body ached a little still, but that was nothing she couldn't handle. She was pretty quickly back to work, messing around with several new concepts for inventions. Not just weapons or armour this time mind you, she began drafting ideas for vehicles and machines that could help the general public. From prosthetics that had the equivalent of a utility belt built in, to a car with reinforced airbags that looked like Kirby (she didn't know why she did that, she just thought Kirby was cute). She figured she may have multiple breakthroughs in the near future.

Life for the others was ( _finally)_ calm once again. Yes, insert the obligatory 'But Goku and Vegeta kept training regardless' part here, but for once, things were genuinely calm. Goku had been spending more time at home, helping Chi-Chi with odd jobs and spending more time with his sons. Vegeta had been trying to spend time with Trunks, but wasn't sure how to do so in ways that didn't involve training. They had attempted to go fishing, but Vegeta's frustration at the fish always taking his bait before he could set the hook got the better of them. This however, led the two to bond over a new type of father-son experience. Ki fishing. Vegeta had used a Gallick gun blast to simply shoot a fish, managing to kill it. Trunks retorted by killing two fish with a blast, and not one to be upstaged, Vegeta managed to kill three. The two found themselves genuinely having a good time as the continued trying to rack of a fish kill count. Eventually it came to an end when they realized they had killed all the fish in the lake, and didn't know what they were going to do with them.

Skorch (and Lapis) now had a fish and chips food truck, and using his human form, was traveling around the city selling fish and fries to passer byes. All the while the ecological association were trying to figure out what happened to the halibut population in the nearby lake.

Eventually, the Z-Fighters were called to Capsule Corp. HQ to see what Bulma had been working on. As the scientist came out, she pulled a welder's mask off of her face.

"Gotta admit, things go a lot faster when you've got a human blowtorch helping you." She remarked as Skorch left the lab as well.

" **No prob Mrs. Briefs."** The entity gave a thumbs-up. **"The download will be done in about thirty minutes. Which is about the length of a Death Battle episode."** As he walked away he called: **"I'm gonna make sure that** _ **Frying Nemo**_ **is ready for later, so I'll be busy. See ya!"**

With time to kill, those present (Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo) were back in the familiar viewing lounge, hearing the familiar theme song.

(*Cues: Invader – Jim Johnston*)

" _They say that some of the greatest heroes of all are shunned by the very people they continue to protect." Wiz said with a surprisingly somber tone._

" **Essentially it's the worst deal ever." Boomstick flatly said, his tone bitter.**

"That's… sadly kind of accurate." Gohan conceded. "I mean, to be fair, they usually do have a reason to be afraid, but the point still stands."

" _Like Beast, the furry blue super genius of the X-Men." Wiz introduced the first fighter, who looked like a mixture between a human, a gorilla, and a bear. Except his body was covered in dark blue fur._

" **And Goliath, the leader of the Gargoyles who brings a whole new meaning to the phrase 'Tough as stone.'" Boomstick continued as a shadow image of a large, gray winged figure appeared. It seemed to have a facial structure somewhat similar to that of a bat's, but his body seemed to be made of stone.**

"Seems like we've got two more anti-social edge lords in this episode." Krillin remarked flatly. "Why does it seem like the second you get powers, you lose the ability to smile?"

" **He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick!"**

" _And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to figure out who would win… A Death Battle!" Wiz concluded as the doors closed then re-opened, DNA strands that seemed… off._

Beast

(*Cues: X-Men (2000) - Main Theme*)

" _Mutation. The scientific even of genetic design altering itself for unknown reasons. To some, mutation is the key to evolution, and would act as the gateway to perfecting humanity. Left to happen naturally, the process is slow, normally taking thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward." Wiz began, thankfully explaining things simply enough that all those present understood and were only somewhat confused. Bulma however, understood everything that was being said._

" **Yeah, but if mutation means we're all going to morph into giant blue monkey-men, count me out!" Boomstick added. "I mean, being able to climb like one or maybe having a tail would be cool… I'd have an extra hand for beer!"**

Now the watchers saw Beast once again. He resembled a gorilla in some physical aspects, but everything else seemed wrong. He was covered in blue fur and was wearing a yellow belt, as well as wearing glasses. He honestly seemed… respectable.

"He looks like a mix of the Great Apes you turned into and a smurf." Krillin joked.

"So, you if you turned into a great ape?" Vegeta shot back, not even looking back to the smaller man.

" _Due to fears caused by intentionally creating negative stigma and social conditioning tactics much akin to some of history's greatest monsters, mutants were feared by most 'normal people'." Wiz continued. "In most cases. mutants generally begin to show signs of their... uniqueness around puberty. Not so for Hank McCoy."_

" **When he was born, it was pretty clear that something was different about him. Namely, the giant monkey hands and feet. Ooh, that must've been rough on the way out! He better give dear old mom double the presents on Mother's Day! And imagine talking him out in a stroller, passer byes are like 'Aww, who's this little- AGH YOUR BABY'S A PIECE OF SHIT!'. Probably make things akward…"**

"I mean… that… that had to…" Bulma began to say, but trailed off, not sure where she was going with that.

"How do people end up with mutations in the first place?" Goten asked.

"Well, to put it simply, acquired or somatic mutations occur at some time during a person's life and are present only in certain cells, not in every cell in the body. These changes can be caused by environmental factors such as ultraviolet radiation from the sun, or can occur if an error is made as DNA copies itself during cell division." Bulma explained. Everyone went silent as they looked at the scientists, their faces reading 'What…?'

"That was the simple explanation?" Krillin asked after a few moments of silence.

"…shut up." Bulma grumbled.

" _To his credit, Hank managed to hide his mutation for most of his adolescent life, things weren't always so easy once he was inevitable found out. Due to the extreme and mostly unjustified mutant prejudice, he was constantly harassed and bulled. Eventually being shunned and kicked out of his school." Wiz continued, his tone somber._

" **And now that I'm thinking about it. They made a massive mistake!" Boomstick agreed.**

" _Because of their short-sighted racism and the fact that Hank would become one of the smartest people on the planet, and be the figurehead for the anti-mutant discrimination movement bringing the two groups together?" Wiz asked, somewhat sarcastically, expecting Boomstick to have a dumb response._

" **Yes!"**

"Wait. What?" Piccolo said, surprised. "He actually thinks that articulately?"

"Well, racism is a thing even idiots can be smart enough to know is wrong." Chi-Chi shrugged. She didn't like Boomstick, but she was willing to admit that he wasn't completely unlikable.

" **Wiz, racists, sexists, and homophobes are shitheads. Even I know that! Also, with those monkey hands and feet, he could've guaranteed his school victory in the basketball championship! The Toronto Raptor's wouldn't need** **Kawhi Leonard! Coach! Put Hank in the game!"**

"I mean, it should be simple enough that even an idiot would know racism is bad, but…" Vegeta trailed off. "I mean…"

"It's Boomstick." Piccolo completed the sayians thought.

"Yeah. It's Boomstick."

" _Regardless, everyone Hank knew and loved began to turn their backs on him. His friends, his classmates, and even his own parents began to see him as a freak." Wiz added, his tone unnaturally serious._

"That… that's not right." Trunks muttered, voicing what most of the fighters were thinking.

" _Leaving him to drown in his sorrows, wallowing in the social outcast he was, the permeant loneliness."_

" **I've been there. Thankfully alcohol manages to solve all those issues!" Boomstick declared before opening a can and chugging it. "And thankfully for Hank, old Wheels here showed up and offered him a place on the mutant group known as the X-Men."**

Everyone watched with curiosity as a bald man in a wheel chair seemed to be talking to Hank. Behind him was a man who appeared to be made of ice, a man with angel wings, and a man with an odd-looking visor. Like something out of Star Trek The Next Generation.

"How's the bald guy a mutant?" Goku asked, bewildered.

"Why are you asking us? This is new to all of us." Vegeta replied in his arrogant tone.

" _You have no idea what I am…" Hank said sadly, his composure one of a man who had given up all hope._

" _That's where you're mistaken Hank." Was suddenly heard._

" _Wh..what?! How did…"_

" _I'm in your mind Hank." The voice came again, and surprisingly, the bald man wasn't talking, but had two fingers to his temple. "I know what it's like to be feared, to be rejected, and we can offer you a place where you'll be considered one of the crowd. We can make a difference; do you want to help us?"_

"Ah, so he's a telepath." Bulma remarked.

" **Hank decided to give it a shot, and turned what he had spent years fearing into something that made everyone around him fear, uh. Him." Boomstick continued as Beast was shown fighting off a number of goons while jumping around like a monkey, cracking skulls, throwing punches, and generally avoiding any attacks.**

"Wait, wasn't he blue earlier?" Goten remarked, watching Beast fight. "He still seems human."

" **As an X-Man, Beast became an integral member of this uncanny team, and is one of the longest-remaining members on the team. And if you know anything about the Dark Phoenix…"**

" _DON'T. START." Wiz suddenly cut Boomstick off with a very angered tone. There was silence for a moment, then Boomstick continued._

"… **Okay… Fair point. Regardless, his superhuman strength, speed, and durability let him go toe-to-toe with baddies like the immovable Blob, Sabretooth, Mister Sinister and Kraven the Hunter!"**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Henry "Hank" McCoy**

 **Height: 5'11" I 1.8 m** ("He's shorter than I expected." Gohan remarked.)

 **Weight: 402 lbs I 182.3**

 **Six Doctorates, Including Biophysics, Psychology and Philosophy** (Bulma was very impressed by that)

 **Considered one of the smartest men in the Marvel Universe, behind Mr. Fantastic, Dr. Doom, Tony Stark and a very few others** (Now Bulma wanted to know who these others were

 **Teacher at Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters** ("So there's a mutant school?" Trunks asked. "That sounds awesome!")

 **Member of the X-Men, Avengers, Defenders and Illuminati**

"Hold up." Krillin suddenly said in surprise. "Illuminati, as in… the group of people that supposedly control the world as we know it?"

"Wait. There's a group that controls the world!?" Goku exclaimed. "How have we never met them before?!"

"Because they're only a myth." Vegeta said flatly. "It's a story that humans believe for some reason. Then again, they tend to believe just about anything."

 **Likes Shakespeare… A lot.**

"That makes one of us." Gohan muttered, remembering the stories he had to read when he was younger. Chi-Chi noticed that and spoke up.

"They weren't that awful honey."

" **Yeah, the stories about suicide, incest, murder, lust and implied sexual assault are great!"** Skorch shouted from another room. **"Not to mention they're BORING AS HELL!"**

"I gotta agree with him." Gohan nodded, annoying Chi-Chi. Skorch suddenly appeared in a quick puff of fire before adding:

" **Just be thankful you don't have to read** _ **1984**_ **and** _ **A Clockwork Orange**_ **back-to-back. Those stories… Why they make kids read them in high school is beyond me."**

"Clockwork wasn't that bad. Aside from the main character's being wholly irredeemable, murderous, drug addicted rap… Wow, now that I look back on it, that book is messed up." Gohan began but quickly trailed off.

" **Don't get me wrong. Kubrick's a freakin' mastermind, but the movie… it was hard to sit through. Especially the ending."** Skorch shrugged before disappearing again. Chi-Chi looked to her son with a mortified look that clearly said 'You've seen/read _WHAT?_ '

"So, it seems like even though he's treated like a social outcast, he's able to find ways to make use of the hand he was dealt." Goten spoke.

"Well, sometimes someone's weakness can prove to be their greatest strength." Piccolo commented. "If you're able to use what some say a weakness is to your advantage, then that can make it harder for your enemy to find your true weakness."

"True that." Goku nodded, surprising everyone around him at the fact that Goku understood that.

" _Things actually got pretty good for Hank, and eventually he left the X-Men to resume his studies." Wiz said. "This wasn't due to him feeling like an outcast amongst the X-Men, if anything, they were his family. But he wanted to help people, being a genius like yours truly, he quickly completed his doctoral studies and became a leading researcher in mutant genetics. Desperate to 'cure' the mutant gene issue, Hank devised a formula that would supposedly supress the mutant genes."_

"It didn't end well." Vegeta snarked.

" **It didn't end well." Boomstick stated**.

Hank looked down at his arms and hands, which seemed to be trembling uncontrollably, the veins turning blue. His body began to spaz uncontrollably, leaving him crying out in agony. His clothes tore as his body grew larger, blue fur covering his entire body. Hank looked at the remains of a broken mirror, the remaining shards showing a broken reflection of what he had become.

" _What… have… I… done?" Hank whispered, horror clear in his tone._

"That's terrifying…" Chi-Chi whispered, shocked at what she had just seen. Looking to Goku she added: "Is that what it was like when you changed into your great ape form?"

"I don't remember." Goku frowned, thinking back to all those years ago when he and Gohan had that ability, and had fought Vegeta for the first time.

"A side effect of the transformation is that you lose consciousness." Vegeta spoke up, looking back to Chi-Chi. "It may be fair to describe it as another personality taking over. It hurts, but the other side quickly took over. If he retains his own mind while this happened, then his entire body just changed."

 **(Okay, that may not be one hundred percent true, but it works in this case.)**

" **Poor guy…" Boomstick shook his head. "Now and forever more, he truly was a Beast. His transformation wasn't all bad though, Fuzzy Beast could now lift over ten tons, run over forty miles per hour, and jump over twenty-five feet in the air."**

"Well at least he got something out of it." Krillin conceded, still feeling bad for Hank. This wasn't a guy who tried to hurt people, if anything, he was trying to help them.

"If you could gain those strengths, would you let yourself change like that?" Piccolo asked. The others were quiet for a moment, some said they would, but not without giving it further thought.

" **So, the pros and cons of it are somewhat debatable. Hey, maybe he was a furry before this happened. If he was, then he just saved a TON of money!" Boomstick added.**

"What's a furry?" Goku asked confused, and a few heads turned to him. Thankfully, no one saw Goten looking back and forth nervously.

"Someone will explain it later." Krillin finally said. "And I'm not that person."

" _Also, Hank retained all of his intelligence." Wiz continued in a slightly awkward tone. "He continued his studies, trying to find some sort of cure, but eventually decided to embrace who he was. Due to the second mutation so to say, Beast also gain and extremely fast healing factor. Well, sort of." Wiz began with a tone that said: 'Sit down folks, this is gonna be weird.' "This is what Beast used to look like."_

Suddenly, an image of beast appeared, but this time he had gray fur. Several brows were raised in confusion.

"He kinda looks like a dirty yeti." Bulma said aloud, curious as to how Hank went from gray to blue.

" _Comics go through a LOT of changes." Wiz began. "Origins, powers, names, race, gender, sexuality, allegiance, backstory, personality… It's hard to find a superhero who hasn't been drastically changed through reboots or retcons. As for Hank, back in Amazing Adventures #11, published back in 1974, Hank's original backstory was that he was working on a cure or some sort of drug to supress or activate the 'X-Factor, the mutant gene."_

"Do you think Sayians have a gene like that?" Piccolo asked, glancing over to Bulma.

"Maybe? It's hard to say." The scientist frowned.

"The bloodline does determine what a sayian or half-breed can or can't do, but there wasn't much research done into the genetic reasoning behind it." Vegeta answered.

" _The company he was working for, called_ _Brand_ _Corporation, was actually a subsidiary of Marvel's evil megacorporation, Roxxon. So, when they tried to take the breakthrough Hank had made in order to create a super-army, he did what any Nobel Prize winning scientist would do."_

" **He shotgunned it like a forty ouncer!" Boomstick declared. "Seriously, that just seems dumb. And potentially dangerous."**

"When Boomstick is speaking the truth, you know there's something wrong." Krillin stated, everyone agreeing with him. Now in Beast's defence, he _sort of_ had a reason for it, but… It was an admittedly dumb one.

" _This caused him to grow fur and gave him a healing factor so powerful it could heal bullet wounds within minutes." Wiz continued "Until it was drained a few months later and this also caused his fur to turn blue. Now, his healing factor takes a few hours as opposed to moments."_

"Well… that's one way to keep a super weapon from falling into the wrong hands…" Chi-Chi commented.

" **Y'know, for a scientific genius, he never did quite figure out how to turn back to his old self." Boomstick said. "I mean, he's been able to turn into a cat-man, a horse-man, blue Kelsey Grammer, and even Sasquatch. Somehow. he always ends up as his classic, blue ape self."**

" _This did mean he couldn't hide in plain sight anymore, so Hank returned to Xavier's school to become a teacher, and eventually became a focal point for bridging humans and mutants together."_

"Good for him." Chi-Chi smiled. "I doubt it was perfect, but if he was able to at least begin the process of bringing humans and mutants together, that counts for something, right?"

" **And to his credit, Beast isn't just a genius. He's also a ridiculously strong fighter." Boomstick continued. "He's survived hits from the Juggernaut, smashed open a tank with his bare fists, taken on armies of pissed of mutants alongside the X-Men, fought the mutant capture and killing Sentinels, he's able to hit the ground with a punch so hard, he created an earth-shattering shockwave, and lifted a solid gold oak tree!"**

The fighters were impressed as Beast was indeed holding up a tree made out of solid gold. The biggest question on their minds was simple: How did that tree grow?

Suddenly, a diagram of a cube of gold appeared, measurements and numbers appeared as Wiz spoke:

" _A cubic foot of gold weighs approximately one ton. Comparing the diameter of the tree to Hank's height, it's reasonable to believe that this golden tree weighs at least sixty tons." The scientist explained._

"For someone who doesn't seem to have much training, he's surprisingly strong." Goten said, surprised.

"Actually, yeah. When _did_ he learn to fight?" Trunks asked.

" **Or, a literal "shitton", to be precise." Boomstick clarified.**

"… _right." Wiz answered after a few moments. "Despite his enhanced power and strength, Beast is actually a pacifist most of the time, preferring brains over brawn."_

"He does strike me as someone who would be a pacifist." Piccolo nodded. "His past, his powers, they don't seem like he'd use them to fight people."

"Well, didn't they say he ended up acting as a figurehead for relations between humans and mutants?" Gohan asked. "If that's what he ended up doing, he seemed to achieve something with his powers."

" _He's never the first one into battle, not due to cowardice or anything like that, but rather Beast acts as the team strategist, able to use his superior intelligence to help devise winning plans in supposedly unwinnable situations."_

"If he's a strategist more than a fighter, that may give him an advantage in the battle." Goku stated. "He seems strong enough to hold his own, but if he's able to make up plans on the fly, that may help him win."

"True, but the best plans won't succeed if the warrior isn't strong enough to pull it off." Vegeta remarked, looking over to Goku. However, he seemed somewhat impressed with Goku's logic.

"Are you sure about that?" Goku asked with a raised brow. "Just because someone's physically weaker doesn't always mean they'll lose. If Beast is weaker than the other guy, he may be able to figure something out."

" **But when the chips come down, Beast can enter a sort of berserker state, and if a character has one of these, it's bad news for EVERYONE around him." Boomstick continued as Beast was shown completely losing his mind, now tearing his way through a hallway of armed guards, seemingly having no control as he did so. "And in Hank's case, it can get so aggressive, he can actually pose a threat to his closest friends!"**

"Man, that sucks…" Goten frowned. "He seems like someone who couldn't hurt his friends even if he tried."

"The more power someone has, the more careful they need to be." Piccolo said.

" _I thought you were a diplomat." A man with what looked like metal claws coming out of his hands remarked as he slashed a man with his claws._

" _As Churchill said, 'There comes a time when every man must...'"_ Beast began, but was hit by an attacker, who he grabbed and slammed into the ground before slashing at him with his claws. Another attacked tried to jump on Beast's back and he slammed himself into a wall, knocking the attacker off, then upper cutted a third attacker before violently slashing the throat of a fourth attacker. _"Oh, you get the point!"_

" _Beast's monstrous appearance remained a permanent part of his life. He was never truly accepted by society, and even had to leave the woman he loved for fear she would become a target of mutant haters." Wiz said. "Now for every bad, there was some good. Beast helped save the world multiple times, and helped develop multiple cures to previously incurable disseises."_

" **But if he could have his way, he would spend his days hanging from the ceiling with a nice cup of tea, reading Shakespeare. But we don't always get what we want, so he'll have to settle for kickin' ass!** " **Boomstick concluded as an odd sight of Hank sitting on a chair, upside down reading a book.**

 _"With faint heart, averted feet, and many a tear, in our opposed path to persevere." A minor poet for a minor obstacle."_ Beast remarked, reading from his book before the doors closed.

"I like him." Bulma remarked after a moment. "He seems more like Spider-Man and less like Spawn."

"I'm still not sold on him being able to win a battle." Vegeta shook his head. "Intelligence will only get you so far."

"I agree with Vegeta." Gohan nodded. "It depends on who he's fighting, but Beast may be at the disadvantage already."

The doors reopened and a large castle was shown, being illuminated by lightning.

(*Cues: Gargoyles - Intro Theme*)

" _One thousand years ago, superstition and the sword ruled. It was a time of darkness. It was a world of fear. It was the age...of gargoyles." Wiz began as a group of large winged warriors stood on the edge of the castle's balcony. They held swords and shields, and in the front of them was a much taller (and stronger) gargoyle with almost ash-gray skin with a light blue tint to it._

" **And badass cartoon intros!" Boomstick added as a song that seemed to be a mix of a choir, old flutes and drums played, giving an ominous, but awesome vibe.**

"Yeah that sounds pretty awesome." Goten admitted.

"If we're a cartoon to other worlds, I wonder if we have a theme." Piccolo mused.

" _By day nothing more than stone statues, but by night some of the fiercest warriors ever to take to the battlefield, gargoyles used to be common throughout the world, each one a representation of the culture and warriors of its land." Wiz explained as a panning shot of what looked to be Japanese Gargoyles landed on a balcony, posing. Interestingly, they seemed to turn to stone in the sunlight. "They were known as protectors, guarding their home and anyone within, was always their top priority."_

" **And if we go by the fifth edition Monster Manual from Dungeons and Dragons, then Gargoyles more often than not weren't good guys. Er, stone-bat-things…" Boomstick added as what looked like an old parchment drawing of a gargoyle appeared, looking much more demonic than the ones previously seen. "They mainly acted as sentries, but... these aren't that type. Mostly."**

"Huh. Haven't thought about Dungeons and Dragons since high school…" Gohan missed, thinking back to when he was younger.

"You played that game?" Roshi asked bewildered.

"Yeah."

"Same!"

" **Besides, it's not every day that your garden decorations are also you're top-tier ass-kicking bodyguards. Otherwise I'd have a shitton more lawn gnomes!"**

"Man, imagine getting attacked by an army of gnomes…" Trunks said. "That would just be weird…"

"As opposed to everything else we get attacked by?" Piccolo asked.

"Fair enough."

" _Back in the year 994 AD, a clan of gargoyles formed a symbiotic relationship with the humans of a Scottish castle. By night these winged warriors would fight off intruders, hold back attackers, and defend the castle with their superhuman strength, keen senses, and warrior spirit." Wiz continued as the gargoyles seen earlier were fighting off an army of attackers. "And by day, the humans would protect them when they were most vulnerable. As gargoyles turn to solid stone in the sunlight."_

The fighters watched in bewilderment as several of the gargoyles perched on a balcony as the sun arose, and their bodies seemed to turn back to stone.

"That is.. really weird." Goku finally said. "They're like rock vampires?"

"Pretty close, except vampires die in sunlight." Gohan replied.

"I'm amazed no one seems to have thought about ambushing the castle and destroying them while they're trapped in stone." Vegeta said, almost bewildered at the fact. "Also, why would they make their presence known so clearly?! Wouldn't it make more sense to hide in a sealed off room during the day, and then come out at night?"

"Vegeta's right." Krillin nodded. "The only real excuse for them being caught out in the open when the sun comes up would either be if they were caught and held out there so they could be killed, or if they somehow lost track of time."

 **These stone mofo's were led by Goliath, a badass with a voice so sexy, he can make a** _ **LOT**_ **turn to stone… If you know what I mean." Boomstick added.**

The women were about to groan when Goliath gabbed a man's sword and snapped it in half before grabbing him by the neck and pulling him up.

" _You are trespassing."_ Goliath said in a deep, booming voice. Bulma and Chi-Chi were taken aback by the sound of his voice, and blinked in awe. Even some of the guys mentally noted that if they got a chance, they'd probably wish for their voice to sound like that.

" _Unfortunately, due to their monstrous appearance, Goliath's clan was eventually forced to confront bigotry and unjustified prejudice form the humans they protected." Wiz said, an annoyed tone in his voice._

"Wait. Why!?" Goku suddenly asked. "They're literally keeping them from getting overtaken! Why would they suddenly turn on them?!"

" **Humans are stupid."** Skorch commented, suddenly appearing upside-down from the roof. **"Ninety-nine prevent of them are elitist assholes who only care for furthering their own social standings."** He looked to Bulma and added: **"Say I'm wrong. I fuckin' dare you."**

" _We are most seriously displeased to allow beasts in the dining hall." A woman in royal attire said in a very condescending tone, and the Gargoyles seemed agitated by the comment._

" _T_ _hese are unnatural creatures. No good can come from associating with them." Another man remarked._

"Geez, she's kind of a bitch." Trunks remarked flatly.

"Trunks!" Bulma shouted, angered.

"He's not wrong." Vegeta countered.

"What?!"

"The boy's right, they risk their lives to defend this castle and those that live in it, and in response they're treated like outcasts? That's the kind of elitism Skorch was talking about."

"Not _all_ humans are like that." Krillin shrugged.

"And what about how people reacted when we first arrived? Or when Cell attacked?" Vegeta asked in an even tone, raising a fair point.

"You showed up and started killing people, Cell showed up and started absorbing people."

The room fell silent for a moment until Piccolo finally broke the silence.

"Well, he's got you there."

" **To be fair, they only eat like, five kids from the village a week. Seven if they're high, or if someone had a baby."** Skorch remarked, suddenly appearing from… underneath the rug. Before anyone could ask, his disappeared again, and the rug fell back down with a _Clang!_ Like a manhole cover.

"I still don't know what that guy's deal is." Krillin blinked.

" **And if** _ **that**_ **wasn't bad enough, Goliath's closest friend Robert, inadvertently led to most of the Gargoyles being killed."**

That did get everyone's attention as they were taken aback by the sudden revelation. It made sense that not all of them would survive everything, but to be betrayed by their closest friend and ally…

" **Now, in his defence, he kind of had a reason for this." Boomstick continued. "Robert was rightfully pissed off over how the Gargoyles were treated, so he went to this dude Hakon, a Viking chief and made a deal with him. He'd let them raid the castle and kill everyone, but the Gargoyles would be left alone, and in the end, they'd have the castle to themselves."**

"That seems a bit harsh." Chi-Chi said. "I understand he's angry, but letting a lot of innocents die is just… wrong."

"Eh, something I've learned is when people are angry or need to boost their ego, letting innocents die is usually step one." Krillin remarked and Vegeta's eye twitched before he flipped the monk off.

" **Things kind of went to plan, and Hakon and the others did succeed in raiding the castle… but the plan had been for Goliath to take his crew to go fight the Vikings during the night. However, Goliath only took his mentor Hudson…"**

"…and they attacked during the day." Gohan finished where Boomstick was going, frowning as he realized what was coming. The Vikings were shown storming the castle, those inside were scrambling to get to safety, but it clearly didn't matter. They were taken away, and it was clear they were probably gonna die.

"… **and the duo were frozen when the sun rose, sparing them." Boomstick concluded. "Actually, come to think of it, why the hell do they hang out on the edge of the castle all the time? If they're gonna do that, why not go the full mile and taunt the Vikings before you turn to stone?"**

A rather crude image appeared of a gargoyle mooning the camera, another was grabbing his crotch with one hand and flipping everyone off with the other, and a third read a sign that said 'I give your wife better rock than you!' This did get a laugh out of a few that were watching, but they also had to agree, it was an odd choice to remain out in the open like that.

" _Right… Well, one thing led to another, and some albino Legolas asshole accidentally turned them to stone permanently." Wiz said, getting things back on track. Cutting to a shot of the Gargoyles once again encased in stone, returned to where they once stood._

" **This has to be one of the shittiest weeks to ever happen to anyone." Boomstick mused.**

"True." Gohan nodded.

" _Okay, so maybe not forever… just until one weirdly specific and nearly impossible critera was met." Wiz added._

" _The terms of the spell were that they would sleep... until the castle rises above the clouds."_ A voice spoke as a shot of the castle was shown, slowly being left to nature to reclaim it.

"I'm sorry, what?" Bulma blinked.

"When the castle rises above the clouds? Do they literally mean that someone would have to life the castle above the clouds in order to awaken them again?" Goku asked aloud, trying to figure out what the spell meant. Frankly, everyone present was left without an answer that sounded reasonable.

"Maybe it means once the moon rises a number of times?" Chi-Chi suggested.

"Or maybe they have to somehow lift the statues into the sky." Goten added.

" _And when he says 'above the clouds', he means it_ _literally_ _." Wiz explained, his tone one of 'I can't believe I'm saying this'. "So, stone they remained for a thousand years, until, in 1994…"_

("Cues: Gargoyles - Suite 2*)

" **Some billionaire with a name that sounds like an anti-depressant or an anti-erectile dysfunction pill just happened to be crazy enough to try something really stupid. Xanatos moved every last stone of the ancient castle to the top of his New York skyscraper, which happened to poke above the clouds." Boomstick explained as helicopters were shown lifting stones up past the clouds. "I mean… sure."**

"Okay, sure…" Vegeta blinked, unsure of what to say. "Just… why?"

"… _the cost of which must've been astronomically high, and that's not even considering the building permits, zoning laws, manpower… But hey, whatever works."_

" _Don't disappoint me…"_ A man with a mustache and goateesaid in a low tone, watching as dark clouds rolled in, rain pouring down as the last rays of the sun disappeared behind the buildings.

"Wait. That worked!?" Goten exclaimed, surprised.

To answer his question, as thunder cracked and the music swelled, the camera panned around the statues, all of which cracked, then seemed to burst as the gargoyles awoke from their one-thousand-year slumber, each of them roaring as they awoke. It was a powerful sight that left the watchers speechless in awe.

" **Damn. That has to be one of the greatest yawns ever." Boomstick remarked.**

" _With the curse finally broken, the Gargoyles were awake once again, and Goliath set forth to lead his clan into the modern age." Wiz continued. "And Goliath's crew finally got names. Yeah, surprisingly they didn't have names."_

"That's odd." Chi-Chi spoke. "How have they lived for so long yet never had names?"

" _Does the sky need a name? That river?"_ One of the gargoyles spoke. He had a faded orange-colour to his scales, along with a white beard and a wounded eye.

"I guess that explains it." Piccolo replied. "They lived for battle, names were something they never really felt a need for."

" _That's the Hudson."_ A woman remarked, looking from over the balcony back to the gargoyle.

" _Fine lass, then I shall be the Hudson as well."_ Hudson remarked.

" _I'm Brooklyn."_ The reddish gargoyle said, he seemed more bird-like than any of the others.

" _Broadway!"_ A larger, blueish gargoyle said. He seemed oddly like Majin Buu, but… blue. And a gargoyle. And with the ability to speak.

" _Lexington!"_ The smallest one exclaimed.

" _I guess he'll need one as well now."_ Goliath said, looking over to a dog-like gargoyle. Oddly, he didn't have winds or talons like the others, but he seemed more like a mixture between a bear and a large dog with a darker blue scale colour.

" _Oh, I've got one for him too!"_ Brooklyn remarked. _"You're Bronx."_

The doggoyle seemed to growl and walk away.

" _Ha! I think he likes it!"_ Lexington laughed.

"Is it weird that I find the dog gargoyle kinda… cute?" Bulma asked. "I can't say why, but.. there's something about him."

"A gargoyle dog for a pet? That'd be awesome!" Goku exclaimed.

"He'd probably eat more than you." Gohan remarked.

"So?"

"Also, wouldn't we only be able to do stuff with him at night?" Krillin asked.

"If you put sunblock on him would that help?" Goku asked.

" _And despite being displaced in time for about a thousand years, Goliath adapted pretty quickly to modern times." Wiz added._

" **So, he was vaping, eating a paleo diet, watching vines and looking at memes online?" Boomstick asked.**

" _What? No, this was the 90's." Wiz corrected him._

" **Oh, so he wore crazy colored clothing, had a Walkman, used nonsensical description words like "Bodacious", "Radical", or..."**

" _Jalepena..."_ Goliath scowled, followed by a montage of the other gargoyles repeating the word.

" _Jalepena…"_

" _Jalepena!"_

" _Jalepena?"_

" _Jalepena."_

" _Jalepena..."_

" _Jalepena."_

"Why are they saying jalapeño wrong?" Goku asked.

"Jalepena is the feminine seed form of Jalapeño peppers." Chi-Chi answered.

"… **.dammit." Boomstick muttered.**

(*Cues: Gargoyles - Suite 1 again*)

" _Thanks to his giant wings Goliath is well suited to traverse the broad skies and alleyways of the city he now calls home. However, Goliath insists that he can't fly, but he can glide through the air." Wiz added, his tone one of 'Really?' as Goliath 'flew' across the sky._

"So, he can't fly, but he can fly." Vegeta said in a flat tone. "I can't be the only one who sees the issue with that statement."

"I mean, sure." Bulma shrugged. "Maybe he can't fly but can glide, but if that's the case, how is he able to scale buildings like we've seen him do?"

" **Which I insist is absolute bullshit." Boomstick said matter-of-factly. "What else do you call what's happening here, if not flying?!"**

The fighters watched as Goliath somehow 'glided' upwards, going up a large skyscraper. No one decided to question this, considering the fact that they were watching a show about a blue-monkey-mutant fighting a gargoyle.

" _As much as you've got a point Boom, there really isn't an answer. Regardless of wind direction, resistance or speed, Goliath seem to has no issue 'gliding' wherever he wants. However, his only restriction is that he can't take off from the ground. He requires an elevated place to take off from."_

"Okay, I guess that make sense." Gohan conceded. 

" **Well, regardless of ability to 'fly' or not, Goliath can still scale giant skyscrapers from ground level without breaking a sweat. His claws are powerful to dig through solid concrete without an issue, is strong enough to lift a car, can slam the ground with enough force to create a small earthquake that can split the ground, and is able to tear through steel sheets on military grade airplanes with his bare hands like they were wet paper."**

"As much as it seems like Goliath could win through brute strength, what are the chances Beast can outsmart him long enough to somehow get him into the sun?" Piccolo asked.

"Honestly? I'd say pretty low." Krillin responded. "Even if the battle takes place at some time such as three in the morning, Beast would have to not only avoid getting killed, but also keep Goliath's attention for anywhere from five to eight hours straight. In my opinion, Beast could still win through his athletic abilities, but I don't think sunlight will be a deciding factor."

" _He's fast enough to keep pace and even outmatch foes who travel using rocket-powered engines, his stamina is wickedly high, and he can even survive a fall from one hundred feet without it seeming to affect him."_

"Impressive." Vegeta admitted.

" **Add to that the fact that even though he may not be stone during the night, his body is still incredibly hard to damage. Goliath has tanked bullets, swords, arrows, magic, and was even able to keep 'gliding' when he was shot repetitively by a World War II Nazi Fighter Plane." Boomstick paused for a moment as the footage was shown, then added: "Yes. He traveled through time. The show got weird in its third season."**

" _Much like Beast however, while Goliath may seem like a monster, and when he gets pissed off he can be, but he's typically a calm, clever and wise." Wiz continued. "He was able to outsmart Oberon, essentially an all-powerful magic God, and was able to adapt to a sudden time jump of over one thousand years. Due to his physiology, he doesn't need to workout to maintain his muscular body and spends most of his free time in the castle library,"_

"And all of you say brawn is better than brains." Bulma said with a prideful smirk.

"Where were you when we were fighting off Cell, Or Friza, or Garlic Jr.?" Piccolo shot back, not turning to look at the scientist, but his comment made her huff and deflate somewhat.

 **(Yes, I know Bulma does actually help quite a bit, I'll stop dumping on her after this chapter. Yamcha and Hercule weren't here so I needed a new target.)**

" _Where he's spent many a night learning a_ _millenniums' history. Or trying to have a relationship with a human detective…"_

" **BOUNDARIES!" Boomstick shouted. "Don't give the internet more ideas for rule 34 art!"**

"…rule 34?" Goku asked.

"Dunno, we can ask Skorch later." Gohan shrugged.

" **Inhumanly strong and a force of pure badassery, Goliath is a force of nature not to be reckoned with!" Boomstick declared. "For twelve hours of the day…"**

"True." Someone commented.

" _Not to mention that while he may seem bullet proof, Goliath has been injured by swords, magic, electrical charges…" Wiz listed off some of the gargoyles' weaknesses. "But in what is probably Goliath's biggest weakness is the fact that he routinely seems to throw himself in harm's way for the sake of others, regardless of the risk."_

" _Stay behind me."_ Goliath ordered as what seemed like twisted, clay gargoyles seemed to be forming out of a sludge they were surrounded by.

" _Goliath, you can't fight them all! They'll kill you!"_ Lexington exclaimed.

" _It doesn't matter. It should give you all a chance to escape."_

"Well, he seems to be a good leader." Goku said. "Even if it seems like he'd probably die because he tried to fight something he couldn't beat."

"He's like a smarter you." Vegeta added.

"…hey!"

" **Regardless, Goliath has lasted for over a thousand years, and believe me, this isn't a warrior whose bad side you want to be on." Boomstick concluded as Goliath was shown illuminated by lightning as he roared, fists to the sky, with an orchestra singing a loud song in the background as the doors closed.**

"I think the stone guy is gonna win." Goku said matter-of-factly. "He's stronger, faster, and Beast probably doesn't know about his one weakness."

"I think dad's right." Gohan nodded. "Unless Beast has an insane amount of stamina, which they didn't mention, I don't think he'll be able to put Goliath down."

"I'm more surprised they'd fight in the first place." Chi-Chi shrugged. "Given their roles and personalities, it honestly feels like they'd become friends long before they'd try to kill each other."

"But that kinda goes against the rules of the show." Trunks added.

"And would probably be really boring. What kind of fight would end with the fighters becoming friends?"

While setting up the fryers, Skorch heard two voices laughing, and his eyes widened in horror.

" **Not them… not yet…"** He whispered.

"I don't see why you all think Beast will lose." Bulma reasoned. "If he's smart enough to create cures for illnesses, and can lift a solid gold tree-"

"No, he didn't." Vegeta cut his wife off.

"-and can lift a solid gold tree, he should be able to match Goliath's physical strength!"

The room was silent for a few moments until someone coughed.

"Seriously?! How am I the only one who thinks Beast can win?!"

"I dunno. You're wrong?" Goku replied with utmost sincerity. Not understanding how insulting that was.

"While I think Goliath will win, I don't think it'll be a one-sided fight." Krillin sad, trying to shift the focus to something else. "Beast definitely has the intelligence advantage here, so he might actually be able to think of a strategy. But Even then, it doesn't seem likely that he can win."

Bulma huffed annoyed, being the sole viewer voting for Beast, whole everyone else (mostly due to his amazing voice) were voting on Goliath.

" _Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all." Wiz stated matter-of-factly._

" **IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!" Boomstick declared.**

The doors opened over New York city late at night, a shadow figure was shown jumping from roof top to roof top. Finally, Beast landed and looked around puzzled.

" _What you see Blue Man?"_ A gruff voice asked over a phone. In the background, the sun was shown setting.

" _Nothing…"_ Beast muttered. _"Are you sure that-"_

Beast was cut off when several loud _Cracks!_ Were heard, followed by a loud roar. This was followed by a shadowy figure shot up into the sky behind him. Beast snapped around to look back, seeing a winged figure land on the balcony behind him.

" _Who are you?"_ Goliath said in his deep voice.

"… _Logan, I'll have to call you back."_ Beast replied, hanging up before clearing his throat. _"Are you the one who they call Goliath?"_

" _Who wants to know?"_ Goliath asked, arms crossed across his chest.

" _Well, my name is Hank McCoy, I'm here in behalf of a personal friend. They were wondering if it would be possible to talk with you."_

" _My place is here."_ Goliath responded. _"I have no intention of leaving. Don't waste my time or yours."_

" _I'm afraid I can't do that."_ Beast shook his head.

" _Then this is where you'll die."_ Goliath replied.

 **FIGHT!**

(*Cues: X-Men Mutant Academy 2 - The X-Jet*)

Goliath shot forward like a wild animal, claws out. Shockingly, Beast grabbed Goliath and slammed him into the ground, he stomped the back of his head further into the ground before suplexing him back onto the rooftop. Goliath managed to break free and flew back a few feet, before rapidly flying back-and-forth, slashing at Beast with his claws, leaving long scratch marks along the mutant's chest.

"They really do seem to fight like animals." Piccolo remarked.

When Goliath came back for another attack, Beast seemed to have calculated his path and wound back, delivering a savage punch to the gargoyles' face. The blow sent Goliath back a few feet, and Beast ran towards him again, only this time, he jumped off of a nearby vent and came slamming down like a meteor. Goliath was thrown back again by the attack, and as he managed to pull himself up, Beast came in once again and kicked him hard in the chest, sending him flying off of the rooftop. The Gargoyle was sent spinning downwards, until he realized what was happening and began flapping his wings, managing to begin 'gliding'.

"That's flying, how is that not flying?" Trunks asked bewildered.

"I… I dunno." Roshi admitted shaking his head in bewilderment.

"It's flying! This is gonna bug me now!"

Beast leapt off of the rooftop and came plummeting down right on Goliath's back. The gargoyle had been preoccupied with 'flying' that he didn't look for incoming attacks. This led to him being blindsided when the blue mutant landed on his back, driving both his fists in a hammer punch to the back of Goliath's head. Goliath seemed to be struggling with both the attacker and sustaining his 'flight', but Beast made the mistake of grabbing one of the stone warrior's wings. When he did so, it drove both of them into a nearby building, Beast taking the brunt of the impact as Goliath had turned around, smashing him into a brick wall.

"Ouch…" Someone muttered.

"They seem pretty evenly matched, but I don't think that means much at the beginning of these fights." Goku remarked.

"My Gods. He's learning." Piccolo said in mock shock and amazement.

"If Beast can damage Goliath's wings, that would probably give him a sizable advantage, it may even be what he needs to win." Bulma mused.

"Well yeah, but do you think he'll be able to outlast Goliath long enough to tire him out? Or be strong enough to break or rip them off?" Vegeta replied with a question.

"He was strong enough to lift a tree made of solid gold." Bulma countered.

"Not exactly. He didn't lift it into the air, he simply lifted it enough to let one of his teammates get out from under it." Vegeta replied evenly. "If he deadlifted the whole thing, even just a few inches into the air, that would be a different story, but he didn't."

"He didn't? I thought he did…"

"Couldn't he just find some sort of sun lamp to weaken him?" Trunks then asked.

"Maybe, but if Beast doesn't know that's what can hurt Goliath, it doesn't seem likely he'll live long enough to learn that."

Goliath flipped over, driving his claws into the brick wall, but shockingly, Beast drove one of his hands into Goliath's back. The mutant then turned over, driving another hand into the monster's back. Goliath roared in pain and launched himself off of the building, smashing into another wall nearby, but didn't wait for another attack, he jumped back to the other building he had been on and climbed up a few feet, then as Hank was getting up, launched himself off of the wall once again. This time, He grabbed Hank and proceeded to dive-bomb downwards, dragging Hank face-first against the brick wall. A sickening scraping sound was heard as a long blood stain was made as the dup fell towards the ground. A few of the fighters winced as Hank had a sizable amount of his face literally ripped off by bricks. Too his credit though, Hank seemed to manage to focus for a few seconds despite the agonizing pain, and drove his claws into the space between Goliath's wing and his back. It didn't sever the wing, but it was clear it was a nerve bundle, as Goliath screamed in pain and let go of Beast. Digging his claws into the building to slow his fall, before beginning to scale the wall like a spider. It was clear he was injured, and Hank seemed to be in better spirits despite the impromptu face lift. Not only that, but Beast was able to catch up to Goliath in a few leaps, scaling the wall shockingly fast. With one last jump, he caught up to the gargoyle and smashed his face into the wall several times. Grabbing him by the tail, Beast spun once again, smashing Goliath into a window and shattering it. Jumping into the office building, Beast grabbed Goliath's tail once again and began slamming him back-and-forth into the ground before spinning around and throwing him through a wall.

" _This is madness! Stop before someone gets hurt!"_ Beast shouted, clearly in pain from the bricks, but refusing to let it show.

" _You came into our territory, we protect this city from monsters like you!"_ Goliath snapped back, refusing to show any signs of weakness.

The term 'monsters like you' seemed to snap something in Beast, as his pupils seemed to dilate and his whole body seemed to shift into a more animalistic stance, roaring and running towards him. Grabbing the gargoyle and drop kicking him into a nearby column. Goliath scowled and grabbed a large stone chunk, throwing it at Beast, who tried to punch through it, but the force of the impact won out, the stone smashing into Hank, and sending him flying back out the window. Goliath ran and jumped out said window, grabbing Beast as the two fell and began wailing away on him. Beast finally seemed to collect himself and began hitting back, the two spinning towards the ground. Beast punched Goliath across the jaw and launched off of his chest as the latter slammed into the ground. Beast came flying down and landed on top of Goliath, creating a large shockwave and crater.

" _What…are…you…?"_ Beast asked, clearly growing tired, looking at the presumably dead Gargoyle.

"Odds he's dead?" Krillin asked.

"Unlikely." Everyone said in unison.

Without warning, a hand snapped up and grabbed Beast by the neck. Goliath began to rise to his feet, using his wings to lift himself up. His eyes were now blood red, and it was clear he was pissed, and anything he may have been holding back was gone.

" _I. Am. Goliath."_ Goliath said, his deep voice sending a chill down everyone's' spine. _"You will not threaten my city any longer."_

Spinning around, Beast was sent flying through the air, smashing into a car when he came to a atop. Beast breathed heavily and looked down, before grabbing the car and throwing it back at Goliath. However, the gargoyle smashed the car in half with his claws as he flew through it, but rather than let the destroyed car fly away, he grabbed the two halved and then used them like boxing gloves as he smashed them into Beast, sandwiching him between the crushed tons of metal.

"Oh… that… that just looks… that just looks painful." Chi-Chi winced, paling slightly.

Vegeta was about to say something, but then watched in surprise as Beast began to push the two car-boxing-gloves outward, his strength even surprising Goliath.

" _You… don't know… who you're fighting."_ Beast growled, before jumping forward and kicking Goliath square in the chest with both feet. The force was strong enough to send Goliath stumbling backwards, and the heavy metal chunks he was holding caused him to fall backward. Beast leapt into the air again, clearly going in for the kill, but Goliath swung his right arm in a right hook, throwing Beast off course. When beast stood up, Goliath came flying in like a freight train, dragging Beast along the ground. When he came to a stop, the gargoyle roared once again and slashed Beast across the mid-section. He repeated this action with both claws, literally slicing Beast in two. Blood, bones and organs were flying as Goliath ripped Beast to shreds. Finally, he grabbed Beast by the head and sliced him one last time across the neck, decapitating him.

 **K.O.!**

Beast flew back up to a balcony, still holding Beast's severed head as he turned back to stone as the sun rose once again.

"That was disgusting." Chi-Chi plainly said.

"Yeah, but also kinda awesome." Krillin added.

"That surprised no one." Piccolo stated.

"I just… If Beast is smart enough to cure illnesses and strong enough to lift solid gold, how could he lose?" Bulma exclaimed exasperated. "Even if he didn't know about Goliath's sun weakness, he still should've been able to hold his own long enough to take him down!"

(*Cues: Gargoyles Theme - Metal Cover*)

" **They never show ya that shit on 90's cartoons!" Boomstick shouted with high energy.**

" _When it comes down to it, Beast and Goliath were pretty even in terms of strength and speed." Wiz explained. "Making this more so a battle of wit and experience. Beast was always more of a team player, preferring not to fight directly unless absolutely necessary."_

" **Goliath on the other hand, has been fighting dudes for decades. Taking on Vikings, magical warriors, robots, fading into obscurity, thugs and a lot more. So, in terms of experience, he topped Beast without a doubt."**

" _However, where the two came close to being evenly matched in terms of speed and durability, Goliath was always physically stronger. Don't take Beast's gold tree lift out of context. He didn't actually lift the entire thing off of the ground."_

"Ha! Called it!" Vegeta exclaimed.

" **And in comparison, there was this one time when Goliath got nailed in the back by a freaking Anti-Aircraft round! Yes. Those things used to DESTROY PLANES nailed him in the back. He simply got back up and dropped a radio tower on the fools who tried that." Boomstick added as a shot of Goliath dropping a radio tower onto military equipment was shown.**

"Yeah, there was no way Beast could win this one." Gohan admitted.

" _And finally, Beast didn't wait until sunrise for an advantage for two reasons: One, he didn't know what would happen, because gargoyles in his universe don't share the "stone by day" rule, and per the rules of Death Battle he wouldn't know that at the beginning of the fight. And second, Beast isn't tough enough to stand against Goliath for twelve hours straight. Sooner or later, he would grow tired, especially after forcing himself in his rage mode for so long. Goliath just has better stamina. But to be cleat, Beast_ _has_ _fought somebody similar to Goliath named the_ _Griffin_ _, but he got beaten pretty badly and only survived the fight due to his fellow X-Man_ _Angel_ _'s help."_

"He still should've won!"

"Mom. It's a show." Trunks said, surprised by his mom's reaction.

"I feel like this isn't the last time we're gonna see someone we think should win lose." Roshi admitted. "And may the Gods help whoever is making those choices should they ever be found out…"

" **In the end, Beast just didn't have the heart to keep up with the gargoyle." Boomstick joked.**

"The winner is Goliath." Wiz concluded.

" **And… Done."** Skorch sighed, sitting down in the driver's seat and kicking his feet up. Picking up a tablet he opened his emails and set to reading the reviews.

" **First off we have Shadowkanji who wrote…"**

 _Ok good chapter but 2 things: 1. Are you gonna skip around in the death battles and pick random ones? 2. Are you gonna do a dbz reaction to dbza?_

" **Yes, and once again. No. I don't care how many people ask, I ain't doing the Z Fighters react to Dragon Ball Z Abridged. I love that show, but if I simply had them watch the show, that could lead to plagiarism issues, with Death Battle, I can change things enough to make it my own. I'm not doing DBZA, so don't bother asking. Up next is from MAJORMATT1234 who wrote…"**

 _This was super fun! I really hope to see goku v superman sometime soon, but love reading these_

" **Thanks Matt! And skip to the end where I'll discuss my plans for Goku V Superman. We have one of many reviews from a 'Guest' who wrote…"**

 _Well if you eventually do Master Chief vs Doomguy remember Doomguy and the Doom Slayer are as far as we know two different people._

" **The 'as far as we know' is important. From what I've found from my studies, it's believed that the Doomguy and Doom Slayer might actually be the same guy, after the events of DOOM 64 took place, he decided to remain in hell, where he met the Wretch who upgraded his suit, and… Y'know what? I'll leave that for a later day. Next is one from Righello Di'Tutti who wrote…"**

 _Introducing the OC broke the immersion for me._

Skorch paused then looked up.

" **Whoops."** He shrugged nonchalantly. **"And the last one for now is from AdventureKing2017 who wrote…"**

 _I feel like this was painful to write XD The best part was how everyone reacted and talked it out, maybe is just me but you could have jumped this battle and did another one. However good work man, for something you had no idea about you done amazing_

" **Well, first things first, it wasn't painful as much as… weird. I don't know why I chose that battle, I guess I wanted to try something not comic book related, and that was the first one I found. Regardless, thanks for the support!"**

Cracking his neck the entity added:

" **And that goes to all of you! Happy (belated) One Year Anniversary! I'm not kidding, it's been just over a year since Rouge vs. Wonder Woman went up! I want to thank you all for sticking with me over the past year as I adjusted to this new story and style. Your reviews have always been helpful and I thank you for sticking with me! Now. A few quick announcements. First of all, I'm not going to start the next chapter until the new year. I have a bunch of other projects I've been holding off on working on trying to finish this. Secondly, I plan to jump around a lot more in terms of what battles the characters watch, as well as what characters appear. Including some DBZ characters who may not have appeared yet in this story… Finally, I do plan on doing Goku v Superman. BUT. I want to at least do Kirby vs. Majin Buu first, and I need some help with the GVS one. I'm not looking for a co-writer, but while I believe I can write a fair and honest battle, I want to ask all of you: would you rather I take things as the battle showed and try to fix what they got wrong? Or should I scrap that battle and make my own take on it? I'm not saying I'd re-write the whole thing, but certainly adjust some factors. However, I also know that while there are a lot of Dragon Ball fans reading this, there are also DC Comic fans reading this. So really, whatever I end up doing… I want you to know I'm not trying to start a war between the fandoms. So, I will consult not only Death Battle debunked, but a lot of other Death Battle react fics to see what they concluded and go from there. Regardless, keep your lights shining bright, and I'll see you all next time! Thanks for an amazing year everyone!"**

Up on the lookout, Dende sighed as he aimlessly wandered the perimeter. Things had been quiet recently, and he was fine with that. But what he wasn't fine with was the unnerving feeling in his spine. Something was wrong. Someone or something didn't belong…

He stopped short when he saw what he assumed was the being who didn't belong, and frankly… Dende had no idea who or _what_ was standing near the fountain.

"Uh… hey?" He finally called, not sure how to address the newcomer. "Are you one of those Gods Goku fought last month?"

The figure turned, green eyes narrowing questioningly.

"Who are you?" He asked in a deep voice, chains rattling as he turned to face the namekian.

"I am Dende, guardian of earth." The Namekian replied. "Who are you?"

"...The name's Al." The man replied. "And this ain't no earth I've ever seen."

"Listen, I don't know if you're here to attack or if your lost, but if you keep your hands away from those guns, maybe I can help."

The man looked down, then slowly moved his hands away which had instinctively moved towards the machine guns at his waist when Dende had called. Slowly, he took them off his belt and set them down on the ground. Trying to make it clear he wasn't a threat. Or at least, was pretending not to be.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Dende asked puzzled.

"Exactly." Was all Al said in response.


	12. Oh Captain, My Captain, Ginyu That Is

The bar was unusually quiet that night, very few patrons had shown up. Ryo didn't mind, when there were a lot of people, things got… loud, and somewhat out of control. Still, the five who were there tonight seemed… off. It was clear something had happened, but the bartender decided against asking. Some calm, low-fi music played throughout the Tori Dragon Palace, as the night sky was obscured by some clouds. Pouring the purple horned man another drink, Ryo cast the others a glace, asking them a silent question. One of them, a red-skinned, white haired man, shook his head in response, and Ryo understood, quietly going back to cleaning some of the mugs.

The doors swung open as a newcomer entered, wearing a black overcoat, the man walked with a bit of a sombre air to him, as if he was delivering bad news. Walking up to the bar, he ordered a whiskey sour and leaned closer to the bartender.

" **These guys' drinks are on me, keep em' coming."**

"Alright, you a friend of theirs?" Ryo asked, casting a quick glance as the black-red-and orange dreadlocks the man had.

"Eh, something like that." He whispered in response.

Setting the drink down, the newcomer downed it in a single gulp, then pushed the glass back for a refill. A few of the others looked over at him, as if trying to figure out where he came from.

" **Rough night?"** Skorch asked calmly, turning his head slightly.

"…Yeah." A large, dark-blue skinned man nodded.

Skorch looked down at the bar, then back up at the bottles on the wall behind them. He was never good at this… But still, he had to try.

" **Listen, I'm pretty sure none of you know who I am, but… I knew him too. He was a good man."**

"True." The purple alien said through clenched teeth. "He was a paragon of humanity, a pillar of strength."

" **He was a voice for generations."** Skorch nodded, and the man turned and looked at him.

"How did you know him?" He asked quizzically.

" **I really shouldn't go into details, but the long and the short is, I've been to different dimensions."** Skorch said, swirling his drink before downing it. **"One of them, he was what you might call… an actor. He was respected, loved by millions."**

Captain Ginyu was silent, listening to this human's (or whatever he was) story. It lifted his spirits a little, but it was clear that the wound was still fresh.

" **I don't expect what I'm saying to make sense, or to solve any issues."** Skorch admitted. **"But there's a lotta people missing him, even if you can't see them."**

"This… world you talk of, they know us?" Jeice asked, and Skorch was slightly surprised at the lack of the Australian accent.

" **Yeah. In one world, this is all a cartoon, and people** _ **LOVE IT.**_ **"** Skorch chuckled. **"Sure, you may have gotten your asses kicked, but people love you guys. The Ginyu Force is known by anyone who knows who the others are."**

"That's… kinda cool." Jeice said, a small smile forming on his face.

" **Listen, again, I know we don't know each other, and my words probably don't mean much, but a lot of people miss the dude. He was someone kids grew up hearing every day. Or… every Saturday, or whenever Toonami showed episodes- whatever! My point is, he left behind a legacy, one that won't be forgotten anytime soon."**

"And how are we supposed to move forward? Without his voice." Captain Ginyu finally asked, solemnly. Shockingly, Skorch didn't answer right away.

" **I wish I had an answer for that."** The entity finally spoke. **"But… I don't."**

The disguised entity looked back down at his drink, as if trying to figure out what to say, before speaking his mind without thinking it through.

" **It's normal to mourn, it's okay to grieve. I don't think you'd agree with me on that one… But that's just my thoughts."**

Skorch turned around and leaned against the bar. Ryo had given up re-filling Skorch's drink, and had left the bottle of whiskey on the bar, and Skorch was now taking long drinks from the bottle.

"Thanks." Captain Ginyu finally said. "I may not agree with everything you've said, but thank you for letting me know I'm not the only one missing him."

" **No problem sir."** Skorch said with a joking salute.He tossed Ryo something as he got more beers for the Ginyu force,and slowly made his way out the door. When he was outside, he summoned an image and tapped it, beginning the short video.

 _Next Time On The Z Fighters React To Death Battle…_

 _A wandering warrior faces off for arcade supremacy against a flaming specter from hell! And powerful putrid psychopathic pink puffballs are beginning their battle! Tune in next time…_

Skorch smiled as he heard the voice speak. Sure, he had never met Brice Armstrong in person, but he defiantly knew who he was. He was saddened by his passing, but knew that sooner or later, everyone had a time. But Brice had left behind a legacy, and more importantly, a voice, that would be remembered by 90's-and-early-to-mid-2000's kids forever. Not everyone needed to leave a legacy, but to Skorch, he wanted to remember the man behind the voice.

Pulling a hood up over his head, Skorch slowly made his way down the night streets, only partially being illuminated by the lights of the stores and other resturaunts. He really wanted ramen for some reason…


	13. Ryu vs Scorpion

"So… you're a demon?" Dende asked, standing next to the newcomer.

"Sort of." The man replied. "A long time ago I got screwed over, so I cut a deal. That in turn screwed me over even more."

"That's why they call you Spawn? As in, Hellspawn?"

"Pretty much." Spawn nodded.

"So… what are you doing here?" Dende asked with a raised brow.

"I… I have no idea." Spawn shook his head. "I was fighting an old enemy, and then… I killed him. I remember that much, or at least, hurt him badly. But then… I just found myself here."

"Was there like, a big explosion that may have sent you here?"

Spawn now paused, thinking over what had happened. He had been fighting a re-incarnated violator, and he had lost Leetha. But then, he was able to bring the dead to his beck and call. Suddenly, he heard something. 'The worlds are expanding', there was a flash of light. Then… he was here.

"I honestly don't know how I got here." He shook his head, looking down at the small green alien. "Remind me, this IS earth, right?"

"Yeah." Dende replied. "It just might not be _your_ earth."

"Well crap." Spawn muttered, folding his hands and leaning forward. "Wouldn't be the first time… But I feel… the same. So, I'm not in Greenworld again…"

"Hey, I think I may know some people who can help." Dende suddenly spoke up, getting Spawn's attention.

"You sure they won't freak out when they see me?"

"Nah, you should see some of the creature's _they've_ dealt with…" Dende rolled his eyes with a sigh.

 _Down Below…_

Everyone had decided to keep watching, as the next battle seemed to be more of a martial arts battle, although one of them seemed… odd.

(*Cues: Invader – Jim Johnston*)

" _Two marquis warriors, arcade rivals since the 90's, now facing off for true superiority."_ Wiz began as rows of old arcade cabinets were shown. Finally stopping at one named _Street Fighter II_ and _Mortal Kombat._

" **Ryu, Street Fighter's wandering world warrior." Boomstick introduced the first fighter who was wearing a typical white gi, and had a red headband. Surprisingly, he didn't seem to be wearing shoes.**

"Isn't that the guy Akuma was fighting against in his battle?" Gohan asked. "I know they mentioned him more than once."

"May have been." Roshi shrugged. "He actually kinda looks like him."

" _And Scorpion Mortal Kombat's spectral ninja from hell." Wiz added as a shot of a man wearing a yellow gi appeared. He had a chain with a spear on the end in one hand, and his eyes seemed to be burning._

"Wasn't Shang Tsung from Mortal Kombat?" Goku asked, thinking back to the second episode they watched.

"Yeah, he was the guy in charge of the whole thing." Krillin nodded.

" **He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!"**

" _And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to figure out who would win… A Death Battle!"_

(*Cues: Street Fighter Assassin's Fist - Dragon Punch*)

The doors closed, then re-opened on a very calm sunset, as the camera panned down, the man in white (Ryu) was shown silently walking down a dirt road. Off in the distance, what looked like a temple could be seen.

" _Endlessly walking the earth and improving his fighting skill is the life of Ryu, the Japanese martial artist without a home." Wiz began. "Having dedicated his life to martial arts, Ryu's journey seems eternal."_

"So, he's a karate hobo?" Trunks asked.

"That's a harsh way of putting it." Bulma began.

" **But there's more to this karate hobo than meets the eye." Boomstick suddenly spoke up.**

"Oh, c'mon…"

" **Ryu was dumped on a temple doorstep by some douchebag parents, Ryu was taken in, raised and trained by the mysterious Gouken.** **From that moment on, Ryu dedicated his life to martial arts. Probably on some sort of parental vengeance quest."**

" _Well, not exactly." Wiz answered. "Ryu… never seemed to care too much about his parental lineage. While he did search for answers, he never sought them out. Their either deadbeat parents, or just dead."_

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'9"**

 **Weight: 150 lbs**

 **Birthday: July 21** **st** **, 1964**

 **Dislikes: Spiders, wearing shoes ("The first one makes sense, the second one… that's weird." Chi-Chi remarked.)**

 **Capable of sleeping anywhere ("Same!" Skorch called.)**

 **Has eyebrows so epic they cannot be contained by his headband (This left a few of the fighters confused, but when they got a closer look at Ryu, they agreed.)**

 **Widely considered to be one of Capcom's main faces**

"I still think he'd want to know who his family was." Piccolo reasoned. "Maybe he doesn't care too much about them since he never had a connection with them. But does he not wonder who they were?"

"He probably does, but it seems like he spends more time training than trying to figure out who his parents were."

" _Ryu was trained alongside his best friend and rival, Ken Masters. Gouken taught them the Ansatsuken, or Assassin's Fist fighting style."_

The name 'Assassin's Fist' did get a reaction, as a few of the fighters seemed to snap to attention at the name. It was one that seemed… ominous. Not to mention they had seen what Akuma could do.

" _But the name is actually a bit misleading. While originally designed as a means to murder, Gouken's personal take on the Ansatsuken is based around karate, kenpo, judo, and NOT killing people. But rather self-defence, inner peace, enlightenment, and strength to protect innocents."_

" **Which is bullshit if you ask me." Boomstick said flatly. "What's the point of having badass martial arts skills if you aren't gonna beat the shit out of some people?"**

"Because most martial arts are designed to be used as a way of self-defence, or used to bring inner peace, not to harm those below you." Krillin answered flatly.

"… _unlike the ways of his violent brother,_ _Akuma_ _, who, ultimately, would prove to be his undoing." Wiz added, showing the scene of Gouken and Akuma fighting, and Akuma once again murdering his brother and leaving his sigil on blood on the wall._

(*Cues: Street Fighter Assassin's Fist - Lake Run*)

"That… That's just not right." Goku muttered, still not having an easier time seeing the bloody aftermath.

" **Oh yeah, he can finger paint."**

"Dude, what the hell?" Krillin said after a few moments of disgusted silence. "That's still not funny."

Thankfully, they had gotten their shock and anger out the first time and just kept moving.

" **Well the Assassin's Fist isn't your average McDojo style. His Ryu Shoryuken is an uppercut so powerful, it launches his victims sky high. The Hadouken uses a fighter's willpower to fire a blast of energy and destroy evil things, like... waterfalls." Boomstick continued.**

The scene cut to Ryu standing on a darkened beach. He looked out at a large tidal wave that was fast approaching. He took a deep breath in, then took a stance, beginning to move his arms in a circle.

"It looks like he's trying to use a Ki blast." Goku remarked.

"Well, this Hadouken seems a lot like a Ki attack, using the inner energy of whoever's using it." Roshi remarked.

"Unlike Ki attacks it seems like anyone can use them." Vegeta remarked. "They seem… weaker."

"You sure about that?" Bulma asked. "Is Ki inherently stronger?"

Vegeta didn't reply, unsure of how to. Ryu meanwhile, seemed to have created a ball of energy which was sparking like it was conducting electricity. As he seemed to be struggling to hold it, the wave got closer, and the ball was growing larger. Finally, the static sphere seemed to form into a much more solid ball, one which appeared to be made of pure energy with a look of pure energy, he unleashed the blast.

" _HADOUKEN!"_ Ryu shouted as the blast was fired, indeed seeming like a Ki blast but… different. Discernably so, regardless, the blast sliced the tidal wave in half, and the whole thing seemed to dissipate into calm ocean waves. Everyone watched in surprise, not expecting Ryu's Hadouken to be so powerful.

"Wow." Goku finally said.

"Shouldn't the tidal wave keep coming though?" Trunks asked. "If he split it in half, would that have destroyed it?"

"Well… maybe." Bulma answered. "IT depends on the size and speed of the wave. Plus, I don't know what the Hadouken is made out of, so that may have played and part in it.

 **ANSATSUKEN FIGHTING STYLE** (This got most of the fighters interested to see some of Ryu's fighting style)

 **SHORYUKEN**

 **Translates to "Rising Dragon Fist"**

 **Generally, Ryu's most powerful (and well-known) technique**

 **Really,** _ **really**_ **annoying to pull off with an arcade stick**

 **HADOKEN**

 **Translates to "Wave Motion Fist"**

 **Contrary to popular belief, not actually made of fire ("Then what's it made of?" Someone asked.)**

 **TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU**

" **Tornado Whirlwind Leg"**

 **Can safely pass over many projectile attacks**

 **JOUDAN SOKUTOGERI**

 **Forceful enough to bounce opponents off of walls**

 **MIND'S EYE**

 **Ryu focuses and can negate any and all damage form an opponent's attack**

"Interesting." Piccolo remarked. "He seems to be more of a traditional martial artist rather, who only sparingly uses Ki-like attacks."

"If he's been training for his entire life, he's probably good at taking damage as well as giving it." Gohan added.

" _And... physics?" Wiz added, clearly not sure how to describe what he just saw._

" **And finally, the Tatsu, uuuh... Tatsu...maki...senpuu..."**

For once, most of the watchers didn't feel like making fun of Boomstick because they weren't sure they could pronounce that either. Thankfully, Wiz was there.

" _Tatsumaki Senpukyaku."_

" **I HAD IT!" Boomstick shouted. "Anyway, the thing I** _ **totally**_ **know how to pronounce, gives the finger to gravity and lets him briefly fly around like some humans helicopter kicking machine."**

"Okay, that would be kinda cool to learn." Gohan admitted. "Sure, we can already fly, but a spin kick like that seems… unique."

"I don't know how a person can fly by doing that but then again I've stopped questioning a lot of what we see on this show." Piccolo shrugged.

" _He also has a powerful step kick he calls the Joudan Sokutogeri." Wiz continued. "A move that hit the opponent with enough force, it can bounce them off of a wall. Which usually allows him to follow up with a Shoryuken."_

" **Hey, we don't have a translation for that." Boomstick commented. "I'm on it!"**

The screen changed to an English-to-Japanese translator, and Boomstick typed in 'Joudan Sokutogeri'. No one wanted to believe what came up.

" **AND DIRREAH JOKE FOOT?! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Boomstick was heard doubling over in uncontrollable laughter.**

"That… that can't be the translation…" Bulma muttered, looking it up on her phone, only for her face to pale when she saw that indeed, that was the literal translation.

By now, most of the fighters were laughing uncontrollably at just… how dumb that sounded, Gohan seemed to be thinking about the wording of it.

"That has to be a joke. That can't be serious!" Goten laughed.

"Is it some sort of mistranslation?" Piccolo finally managed to ask, his grin making it hard to speak for a few moments. Even Vegeta thought it was kinda funny. Chi-Chi admittedly was somewhat disgusted, but knew that everyone was going to laugh regardless.

"Hang on, I think the issue is they're mispronouncing the kanji…" Gohan mused.

" **What does it do?! Kick people in the stomach so hard that he gives them immediate IBS!?" Boomstick laughed. "Seriously. It's gotta suck if someone just ate chili…"**

"Okay, now he's just trying to be disgusting…" Chi-Chi muttered.

" _With the CORRECT kanji it's more like... 'High Level Leg Blade Kick'._

"Oh, that's what it was." Gohan blinked.

" **You know it's "Diarrhea Kick" forever in my mind now, right?" Boomstick asked.**

"Same."

"Gotta agree with him."

"I think it's better that way."

" _Ugh… whatever…" Wiz sighed._

" **And in recent years, Ryu's move list has expanded once again! He now has access to what are known a 'V-Trigger' moves, these attacks require Ryu to use a lot of his saved energy, but can easily turn a fight in his favor."**

 **V-TRIGGER MOVES**

 **Entering the stance for them give Ryu extra speed and attack damage**

 **Cannot be used for extremely long periods of time**

 **DENJIN RENKI**

 **First Stage V-Trigger Move**

 **Ryu charges his attacks with Denjin energy**

 **Hadouken has increased damage and can stun opponents**

 **KAKKO FUBATSU**

 **Ryu charges his fist with wind energy**

 **Gives him a powerful parry attack**

" _And should Ryu need to really change things up, he can unleash the Shinku Hadouken!" Wiz added as Ryu unleashed a titanic Hadouken fire ball. It reminded most of the fighters of the full formed Spirit Bomb of Kamehameha._

" _Ryu would enter the first World Warrior Tournament in order to finally test his true skills." Wiz continued, annoyed. Footage played of Ryu fighting his was through all matter of opponents. Ryu's martial art skills were clearly the best though, as he seemed to remain undefeated. "He swept through the nine powerful combatants before taking on the champion, Sagat."_

A large man wearing only shorts and with an eye patch over his left eye appeared. He and Ryu looked at one another, and it was clear he had nearly a foot and a half on the wandering warrior.

"Sagat…" Gohan mused. "I wonder if that has anything to do with those old stories of King Suriyenbodi."

Everyone turned and looked in confusion at Gohan.

"King what?" Someone finally asked.

"Uh, King Suriyenbodi." Gohan explained. "He was an old Thai legend, about a King nicknamed the Siamese Tiger King who loved to compete in Muay Thai, the countries martial art form. He became renown as one of the greatest warriors to ever live."

"What happened to him?" Goku asked.

"Well, it's just a story, and there was never a conclusion to it that I remember back when I had to study world cultures in High School. But it's believed the story was based on an actual warrior, but no one knows if he was actually a king or not."

"Well, that would explain a few things." Piccolo spoke. "In East Asian culture, the tiger and dragon have been considered equal rivals, and Ryu's name literally translates to 'Dragon'. So if these two formed a rivalry, it would make sense."

The scene showed Ryu and Sagat fighting, the larger man's style was clearly a match for Ryu. However, it was clear Ryu was trying to make Sagat slip up, but no matter what he did, the larger man seemed to have a counter measure. Finally, Sagat managed to avoid another one of Ryu's attacks, and punched him in the chest, sending him to the ground.

"Well, you can't win them all." Chi-Chi shrugged, feeling somewhat bad for Ryu.

" _After a long and strenuous fight, Sagat was set to take the win. However, despite being a member of the infamous crime organization Shadaloo, more on them in a later episode, Sagat respected Ryu's skills."_

" _You have fought well for one so young."_ Sagat remarked, reaching out to give Ryu a hand.

"Well they seem to at least have some sort of connection."

"… **until Sagat made the mistake of being a good sport and trying to help Ryu up." Boomstick then spoke.**

"Oh no." Was collective said by a few.

Ryu's eyes suddenly opened revealing they were an almost demonic red and orange. Yelling in fury, he launched upwards and hit Sagat with a Shoryuken that dug _DEEP_ into Sagat's chest. The man stumbled backwards, gasping in shock as blood seemed to almost explode like a geyser form his wound, everyone watching was left genuinely speechless.

"DUDE!?" Goten finally got out.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Vegeta shouted.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Roshi exclaimed.

"Forget what that was! He just _KILLED_ Sagat!" Goku yelled, feeling genuinely angry at what he had just seen. "Sagat was willing to help him! Why would he do that?!"

Ryu looked at his hands, now covered in blood, and his eyes widened in horror.

" _What have I… done?"_ He whispered, before falling to his knees, staring in shock at his hands. This reaction caused most of the fighters to pause their rage and look on in confusion.

"Wait. So, he _didn't_ mean to do that?" Trunks asked.

"I'd say so." Piccolo nodded. "Unless they were about to reveal that Ryu's a sociopath or something, I can't think of any reason why Ryu would ever do that…"

"I have a bad feeling this has something to do with the 'Raging Demon' crap Akuma could pull." Vegeta then mused, now thinking things over.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked, confused.

"Look, Akuma and Ryu are form the same world, that much we know." The Sayian Prince began. "Akuma had the power to tap into the Raging Demon, which appeared to be like a twisted version of a super sayian. Even if it's not the same in terms of transformation, we saw that black hedgehog could change and gain powers through those stones. Add to that Akuma and Ryu seem to have very similar attacks, and I think whatever twisted powers Akuma called on, Ryu may have accidentally tapped into."

Vegeta's explanation was sound, and honestly, frightening. For all the sayians, going super didn't depend on if you were good or bad (loosely speaking), but if Vegeta was right, that meant there was essentially an Anti-Super Sayian power, that rather than focusing on the power and training of one's inner self, focused on the fury and hatred in someone's blackened soul.

"… **Instead of taking it, Ryu gave him a surprise punch SO HARD it ripped his chest open and nearly killed the guy. Dick move, Ryu. Dick move." Boomstick finished sounding disappointed.**

"Boomstick has never spoken truer words." Bulma said, then blinked. "And I cannot believe I just said that."

(*Cues: Street Fighter IV - Theme of Evil Ryu*)

" _The fight with Sagat left Ryu a changed warrior, this was the first time Ryu discovered the power buried deep within him, the power… of The Satsui no Hado. Literally speaking, the Surge of Murderous Intent."_

"Well, I think that answers that." Roshi frowned. "And could you not get any blunter than Surge of Murderous Intent?"

"After seeing what it did to Sagat, I don't think there's anything other than that I would call it." Goku remarked, still not sure how to feel about Ryu's attack.

" **Still not as good a name as the diarrhea joke foot." Boomstick commented.**

 **SATSUI NO HADO**

 **A form of Ki based around man's evil nature (This freaked out a few of the fighters, and confirmed Vegeta's suspicions)**

 **Greatly increases the speed, power and ferocity of its user**

 **Grants access to the most fatal Ansatsuken technique, the Ragin Demon**

 **Has an addictive quality, making it hard to turn away from**

 **Causes hair to turn red, eyes glow white and teeth to sharpen**

 **Literally strips its user of their humanity**

"A Ki form based on man's evil nature…" Gohan read in shock, before turning to his dad and Vegeta. "You don't think…"

"I don't know." Vegeta shook his head. "Still, this isn't something any of us should try and figure out."

When Vegeta was telling people something may be a dangerous idea, it hit home to everyone around him that this wasn't something to mess with. Even Vegeta seemed genuinely unnerved by it.

"So, do you think Akuma was in this form like… constantly?" Trunks asked.

"I could believe it." Goku nodded. "His hair, his eyes, the fact that he killed his own brother… I think whoever Akuma used to be is long gone."

"There isn't a form of this that any of you know of, right?" Chi-Chi asked rather unnerved by what Ryu now looked like.

"Not that I know of, and if there is… may the Gods help us." Piccolo said solemnly, deep in thought.

Skorch was fast asleep when something shot by him in his dreams. It looked like someone he knew, one of the Z-Fighters? He couldn't tell… All he could see was that they were dressed in all black.

" _The Satsui no Hado gives Ryu incredible power but at the expense of his humanity. He can tap a portion of this power to safely enhance his attacks." Wiz explained as Ryu was shown fighting, clearly without the Satsui having fully taken over._

"That just seems like a bad idea…" Roshi remarked.

" _However, should his desire to win become so great he would even commit murder. The Satsui no Hado can overwhelm him and he will lose control becoming Evil Ryu." Wiz concluded, showing Ryu looking shockingly close to Akuma. With red hair, white eyes, fangs, everything._

" **Now we're talking!" Boomstick exclaimed.**

" _In many regards, Evil Ryu is Ryu's powers pushed to eleven. He has enormous power and durability, even to the point of almost being immortal in this form. He can even blast a skyscraper into smithereens without breaking a sweat."_

Everyone watched as the now evil Ryu unleashed a single blast, and an entire skyscraper cane crumbling to the ground.

" **He gains the power to teleport short distances, including through attacks." Boomstick continued with the analysis. "Even more impressively… or terrifyingly, depending on who you ask, despite Gouken never teaching him this, Evil Ryu can use the Ansatsuken's forbidden technique, the Shun Goku Satsu, more commonly known as the Raging Demon."**

 _(*Cues: Street Fighter IV - Akuma vs. Ryu*)_

Ryu once again showed the horrifying power of the Raging Demon on the man named Ken, the screen going black and the insignia appearing on his back.

" _When using the Raging Demon, Evil Ryu turns the sins of its victim upon them, inflicting the pain they've caused others before eradicating their soul outright." Wiz continued._

Ryu struck a man wearing all red, who began screaming in agony.

" _It is not my fists that will kill you. But your past sins."_ He growled as the man seemed to be disintegrated.

"…So, dumb question." Goku spoke up, having been questioning something. "What if he uses it on someone who isn't inherently evil? And if it turns the sins of the victim against them, doesn't that technically mean he's not the worst person in the room?"

"I think it doesn't matter who you are or why you use the Raging Demon, the power is beyond what anyone should use." Piccolo answered. "And since its whole purpose is murder, I doubt it cares if someone's a liar or a murderer."

" _It was this exact attack, which Akuma, a master of the Dark Hadou, used to murder Ryu's master." Wiz added. "Since then, Akuma has been haunting Ryu, tempting to succumb and fully commit to the dark Satsui No Hado as well, basically, this is "Karate Star Wars"."_

"Anyone here know what Star Wars is?" Someone asked.

"I get the feeling it'll be in a later episode." Bulma shrugged.

" **Oh, you call everything Star Wars." Boomstick groaned.**

" _Well, some even speculate that Akuma is Ryu's father." Wiz countered, surprising a few of the fighters._

"That… actually makes a bit too much sense." Gohan began but realized what they were getting at. "Before Akuma became overcome with the Raging Demon, he did _kind of_ look like Ryu… I know it's a stretch, but if the reason Ryu can use so many of the same abilities Akuma can, wouldn't that point to some sort of familial bond?"

"I doubt it." Roshi replied. "It seems like just about anyone can use these powers. The Hadouken is just a Ki attack, so it stands to reason with enough training, anyone could pull it off."

"So, I guess Akuma really is just some sort of weird anomaly." Vegeta conceded. "We know he's Gouken's brother… and that's about it."

" **Mother of God...It is "Karate Star Wars"!" Boomstick declared in disbelief.**

" _Another theory that doesn't hold too much weight is that Akuma is actually Ryu, from a separate timeline." Wiz added._

" **Dude. Stop." Boomstick groaned. "With all the timeline crap we're gonna have to deal with when we get to Scorpion… let's just ignore that theory.**

" _Fair enough." Wiz agreed._

"I mean… I guess he could be him from another timeline." Goku said.

"But wouldn't that mean he's Gouken's brother?" Goten asked.

"…I think I see why they decided not to pursue this."

"But Gouken's teachings instilled a powerful belief in Ryu. If he can resist and shun this dark temptation, he can attain an even greater power."

"What could be more powerful than literal 'Instant Hell Murder'?" Vegeta asked.

" **By detaching himself from all emotion, he enters an altered state of consciousness. This boosts his speed, power, and can do all sorts of crazy shit to his abilities."**

" _This is the Power of Nothingness._ " Wiz stated. Admittedly, most of the fighters thought that… The Power of Nothingness? Honestly…

" **Stupid name!" Boomstick coughed.**

"Yeah. Kinda…" Roshi muttered.

 **POWER OF NOTHINGNESS**

 **Foil to the Satsui no Hado**

 **Assembles states of being found in Buddhism**

 **Brings a hyperawareness of the universe to the user**

 **Boost's one's strength and speed without losing clarity of thought**

 **Causes eyes to glow blue-white**

 **Can be used to withstand even the dreaded Ragin Demon (This shocked most of those present)**

"So, the power of nothingness is like a Super Sayian form a normal human can reach?" Goku asked.

"You seem to be comparing the Super Sayian form to a lot of things recently." Vegeta remarked.

"Well, it's a sort of measure I guess…" Goku shrugged.

"I mean, you may be somewhat right with your statement Goku, but them seems more like a state of mind sort of thing."

" _T_ _he Power of Nothingness is more focused than the Dark Hado, allowing Ryu complete control over his mind and body. As well, the Power of Nothingness doesn't feed off of a person's negative power. In fact, it's the ying to the Hodo's yang, focusing on self-control and inner peace. Gouken even once used this power to separate himself from his soul in order to survive Akuma's Raging Demon. Surprise! Obi Wan is still alive!"_

"Wait. Gouken's still alive?!" Trunks exclaimed.

" **Gotta love retcons…" Boomstick muttered.**

(*Cues: Marvel Vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Ryu*)

" **Even without the Satsui no Hodo or the Power of Nothingness, Ryu is still remarkably tough. He can take on numerous thugs at once, has been impaled and kept fighting, was strong enough to overpower the genetically-created super warrior Seth-"**

"Seth? Some sort of ultra-warrior and them call him _Seth?"_ Vegeta asked in disappointment.

" **Oh yeah. He's also fast enough to dodge point blank gunfire!" Boomstick added as Ryu did just that.**

" _Yet as Evil Ryu his aura's so strong he can just_ _walk_ _through bullets." Wiz added as Evil Ryu was seen approaching two men firing at him. The bullets tore through him… but seemed to have no effect on him._

" _Your attempts are pathetic."_ Was all Evil Ryu said before punching a hole clean through one of the soldiers' chests.

" **That being said, being the Street Fighter poster boy doesn't mean he's the top world warrior. He's lost a number of matches fair and square against the likes of M. Bison, Oro, and even his best friend Ken. And depending on who you ask, a few of the Marvel characters as well." Boomstick added as some of Ryu's defeats flashed by.**

"Hm. Disappointing." Vegeta remarked. "For someone with so much power, I would've assumed he could've won more…"

"The same could be said about you." Roshi then added, making Vegeta turn and look agitated at him. "Is it better to give into evil to ensure victory? Or is defeat a way for a warrior to realize their flaws and improve on them?"

Vegeta was actually left in silence. Thinking over what the old man had said. Admittedly, he had a point, but he still didn't think Ryu could win without going full-force, even if that meant using the Ragin Demon.

" _In Ryu's defense, many of these losses may stem from his struggle to contain the power of the Dark Satsui no Hado, which is obviously quite difficult to do in the middle of a battle." Wiz added, proving a fair point._

" **But if you're around when Ryu unleashes his full potential, stay the fuck out of his way!" Boomstick concluded.**

" _My name is Ryu, and the ultimate power has awakened within me!"_ Ryu shouted, his fists forming flaming energy as the doors closed. Bulma paused the video and turned to the others.

"He's certainly different from what we've seen before." She remarked.

"I think Ryu might be the most… human." Piccolo nodded. "He's not someone with super powers in the traditional sense, but he also doesn't have them completely under control either. His struggle is one that I think almost anyone can relate to."

"Yeah, just with less instant murder powers." Krillin added.

"I'd kinda like to meet the guy." Goku spoke up. "If the Kamehameha and Hadouken have anything in common, it'd be cool to see which one is stronger."

"I think you'd probably kill him in a straight up fight dad." Goten added. "Unless he turns into Evil Ryu, I don't think there's a chance strength wise he could even hurt you."

"Well, we could still train together." Goku shrugged.

Overall, the feelings were mixed about Ryu. Most of the fighters liked him, and though some of his powers were interesting, but the Satsui no Hado his 'Evil Ryu' side made a few nervous. They also wondered if this 'Scorpion' guy could hold up against him.

When Bulma pressed play, a notice appeared on screen:

 _Mortal Kombat's timeline is_ _WEIRD_ _. It's gone through at least three reboots and at least one total disregard for more than ten years of stories. With that in mind, we will be mainly focusing on Scorpion's story from Mortal Kombat 1-3, as well as aspects from 9, 10, 11 and Deception. For the most part, the facts will remain unchanged, but Scorpion will have a few new moves, but he hasn't gone through the transformation he did in MK X and 11_

 _Also, don't ask about the Battlewave or Malibu comics… Or the cartoon. Some things are better left to internet critics._

Wiz and Boomstick

"…alright then." Roshi simply shrugged. Not knowing anything about this 'Mortal Kombat' (aside from what Shang Tsung's battle had told them) and decided to roll with it. Suddenly, the notice was rolled up like a screen as Skorch appeared.

" **Hey, uh… Just gonna warn you guys. This shit gets GORY."** The entity said with utmost sincerity **. "Just warning you now so Chi-Chi can't get pissed at me later. Bye!"**

Before anyone had a chance to question the entity, he had jumped up and pulled the screen down again. Showing a pyramid with a fiery pillar shooting out from the top, and bloody corpses were strewn around.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

" _From Earthrealm to Outworld there were few who didn´t fear the ruthless cryomancer clan known as the Lin Kuei." Wiz began as a man in blue was shown forming what at first looked like a Hadouken, but when he his attacker, he was frozen solid instantly._

"Hold on!" Bulma exclaimed. "If they can do that, that means they're altering the temperature and dropping it to negative six-and-a-half-million!"

"Which is…?" Goku blinked in confusion.

"Thirteen thousand times colder than absolute zero! That temperature doesn't even exist!"

"In this world, I guess it does." Piccolo dryly replied.

" **No one, except the Shirai Ryu; a clan with some** _ **serious**_ **balls." Boomstick continued as a group of yellow-clad ninjas were shown standing across from the blue Lin Kuei. "Not only did they defect from the Lin Kuei** , **but they regularly mock them by wearing obvious pallet-swaps of their clothes, just to tell them to suck it!"**

"Admittedly, that does take some balls." Vegeta nodded. "Leaving a clan is one thing, but wearing the same clothes with different colors is just… Wow, that's insulting. I like it."

"So, you're saying we should wear clothes in the opposite colors of Frieza's men?" Goku asked. Vegeta was about to tell him he was an idiot, but he paused.

"That… that actually could work." He admitted under his breath.

" **They also like to pull classic pranks like annoying phone calls, short-sheeting their beds, running their underpants up the flag pole, ordering twenty pizzas to their base, TP-ing Lin Kuei homes and constantly slaughtering their loved ones."**

What had admittedly started out as something funny turned to the horrific as a gory battle was shown. Heads were sliced off, eyes were gouged out, torsos were impaled, guts were ripped out… Now the fighters realized what Skorch had meant by 'This is gory'.

"Makes sense." Piccolo shrugged. "They abandon them, mock them on a daily basis, what do you expect them to do?"

" **Haha, got ´em!"**

"Honestly, I can't even be mad at this point." Krillin sighed shaking his head.

" _From the Shirai Ryu came Hanzo Hasashi, the hellish ninja of vengeance, fueled by eternal hellfire." Wiz stated as a shot of a man came into view, he wore the yellow clothing of the Shirai Ryu._

 **BACKGRUOND**

 **Real Name: Hanzo Hasashi**

 **Height: 6'2"**

 **Weight: 210 lbs.**

 **Physical Age: 32**

 **General of the Shirai Ryu Clan**

 **Kombat Styles: Ninjutsu, Pi Gua, Hapkido, and Moi Fah ("They misspelled 'Kombat'." Bulma frowned.)**

 **Strongly prefers foes to come to him**

 **Creator Ed Boon's favorite character**

" _Surprisingly for a warrior so legendary, his origins were remarkably humble. At first._ _Before he became the stuff of nightmares, he was once an ordinary young child..." Wiz continued, as a shot of a young boy was shown walking with his parents._

"Aww…" Chi-Chi cooed softly.

". _..whose father just happened to be a deadly assassin." Wiz added matter-of-factly._

"Kinda wonder what that would've been like." Goten mused. "Your dad kills people for money, and yet… cares for his family?"

"Sometimes bad people do care for their families." Krillin replied. "I've seen it on the force, you kinda feel bad for them."

" _In hopes of sparing him from a violent life of regret and murder, Hanzo´s father forbade him from ever joining the clan." Wiz added._

"Well, at least his dad seemed to care for him." Gohan said. "And it seems like his dad tried to do the right thing."

"Unlike potentially getting your kids killed and dragging them into literal wars…" Chi-Chi muttered.

"Did you say something?" Goku asked, looking to his wife.

"No."

" **Sorry son, you´re not allowed to be awesome." Boomstick said.**

"Well, his father's choice is somewhat understandable in this case." Roshi shrugged, taking a drink. "I mean, it seems like these guys didn't have abilities like us or even Ryu, so maybe he was trying to help him not become like the others. It's like with Kratos and his son, he didn't want his kid becoming like him."

"That makes sense." Vegeta nodded in agreement. "But knowing how these fighters' lives tend to go, I get the feeling he's going to end up joining anyways."

(*Cues: Lower Mines/The Pit - Mortal Kombat Deception*)

" _However, as time went on, Hanzo became desperate... Why? Nobody knows."_

" **Probably thought you were never gonna hear** _ **that**_ **again." Boomstick snarked.**

" _He needed a way to support not only himself but also his wife and son. Faced with few other options, he reluctantly disobeyed his father and began the life on a ninja assassin."_

"Huh. Ten seconds later, that's gotta be a record." Vegeta blinked.

" **As a badass ninja, Hanzo is exceptionally skilled in Ninjutsu, Pi Gua, Hapkido and numerous secret Chinese martial arts. He's known for his extreme speed, accuracy and lethal strikes. But it´s his weapon of choice that earned him the nickname Scorpion." Boomstick explained as Hanzo was shown fighting, before opening a cabinet with what looked like a rope with a knife attached to it.**

(*Cues: Scorpion's Theme - Mortal Kombat 9*)

" _GET OVER HERE!"_ Scorpion yelled as he the rope blade into (who the fighters assumed) was Sub-Zero, the blade drove deep into his skull, and then Scorpion literally _ripped his head clean off_ with a single yank, then threw a knife at the decapitated head, pinning it to a tree. The eyes seemed to glaze over and roll into the back of his head. Some of the weaker-stomached watchers felt genuinely sick at what they had just seen. It was like Kratos' head-lantern… but somehow more disturbing.

" **I warned you."** Skorch remarked, appearing from somewhere.

"That… how did…" Gohan began.

"Setting aside the sheer brutality of that, how strong is Scorpion?" Piccolo finally asked. "If he's strong enough to rip a man's head off while it's impaled on a rope blade… That actually explains why he was such a feared assassin."

"You alright?" Goku asked, seeing his wife seemed rather unnerved.

"Yes… It's just… I wasn't expecting that." She finally sighed.

"Hey, we can leave if you want."

"No, I'll be fine." She shook her head.

" **While his kunai-in-a-rope is iconic and deadly, I´m more partial to whatever the hell that snake creature is that lives in his hand!"**

There were confused and shocked looks as Scorpion's palm seemed to open, and a weird, serpent-like creature came out. This was quickly followed by a box in the bottom left corner, reading:

 _This only appeared in the 1995 Mortal Kombat Movie. It has never appeared since._

" **Well, in whatever form, it impales the opponent and pulls them in close, usually for a** _ **sweet**_ **uppercut to the jaw."**

 **MOVE SET**

 **Kunai Spear**

 **Closest real-life counterpart was called the rope dart**

 **Also, previously depicted as a mace, or a serpent creature**

 **Hellfire Punch**

 **Fire Breath**

 **Leg Takedown**

 **Flaming Backflip Kick**

 **Scorpion Sting**

 **Blades of Doom**

 **Demon Dash**

" _Scorpion's Kunai is similar to an ancient assassination weapon used in the Tang dynasty called the Rope Dart." Wiz explained as a man was shown spinning a rope dart around, literally wrapping it around his leg, arm, and moving unnaturally fast, but never seeming to lose balance._

"I wanna learn that!" Trunks exclaimed excitedly.

" _It´s extremely difficult to master, making Scorpion´s finesse all the more impressive." Wiz immediately spoke then._

"Aww…"

"Not to mention you're spinning a knife around. That just seems like you're asking to be hurt." Bulma added.

" **But you look like a badass doing it!"** Skorch suddenly interjected, falling from the ceiling and landing in a stance before spinning a rope dart around, finishing his demonstration by throwing the rope dart dangerously close to Krillin, but ended up spearing a bag of chips and a soda, pulling them back to him then disappearing.

"Did he just do that to steal our food?" Gohan asked.

"I don't get it. The door is right there." Krillin blinked, looking to the large open doorway.

" **He´s also professional with several weapons like long swords, twin katanas and axes. But never think if he doesn't have a sword he can't hurt you, because like all great martial artists, sometimes all he needs are his two fists and a really bad day… Which believe me. He friggin'** _ **GOT**_ **."**

"I'd ask what happened, but I think that might be in slightly poor taste, also, I think we're about to find out." Goten frowned, having sensed a pattern in these battles.

Scorpion then slid at his opponent, and used his legs to knock his opponent to the ground.

" _Toasty!"_ A random man announced, appearing in the corner.

" _Scorpion´s weaponry and kombat prowess were put to the ultimate test by the legendary Lin Kuei warrior Bi-Han, a.k.a. Sub-Zero." Wiz stated, showing Scorpion and Sub-Zero's ferocious battle. However… Scorpion seemed to be losing. Without warning, Sub-Zero froze Scorpion slowly, Hanzo Hashai's body slowly freezing, and it was clear he was dying. "Tragically, in some iterations, Scorpion and Sub-Zero were childhood friends who spared against one another."_

"Wow." Goku blinked. "Bulma, you said that kind of cold isn't possible, right?"

"It shouldn't be…" She mused. "But I'm curious how Sub-Zero has these powers."

" _Shirai Ryu scum…"_ Sub-Zero said, showing no remorse for his old friend.

"That's terrifying."

"Their clans had been fighting for years, this seemed to be the inevitable outcome." Vegeta frowned. "Still, it almost feels like cheating if Sub-Zero simply froze him."

(*Cues: Soul Chamber Theme - Mortal Kombat Trilogy*)

"And things didn´t go so well for our yellow-clad ninja. Next thing he knew, Scorpion was waking up in the Netherrealm."

Scorpion was shown slowly pulling himself, up, looking around in shock at the sights of impaled bodies and the screams of the damned.

" **More commonly known as Hell. Bet you wished you listened to Dad now, then maybe you could have ended up in a happier place, with your murdered wife and kid-" Boomstick said in an almost casual tone.**

"Wait- What!?"

" **-oh yeah, they´re dead too."**

Everyone looked in shock at Hanzo's wife and very young child huddled together in fear, both frozen. And tragically, clearly dead.

"I really hope he kills Sub-Zero now." Trunks said through gritted teeth.

"Agreed." Vegeta nodded, genuinely pissed at what he had seen. Sure, he understood that the Lin Kuei and Shari Ryu had been killing each other for ages, but murdering their children… It brought back some memories of events he wanted to keep buried.

Enraged at Sub-Zero for apparently killing all he´d sworn to protect, Scorpion scored a second chance striking a deal with the sorcerer Quan Chi. In exchange for his loyalty, Scorpion was resurrected as a phantom of the Netherrealm."

" _I offer you redemption."_ A man whose entire skin was snow white with odd purple markings was seen speaking to the dead Hanzo. "Fight for the Netherrealm in the Mortal Kombat Tournament, and I shall help you find Sub-Zero. Avenge your brothers, ensure you find peace, for what he did to your family…"

"Sad thing is, I can't tell if this guy is good or bad." Gohan mused. "I mean, yeah, he's in hell. But… I don't want to assume anything yet."

"I have a bad feeling this guy is gonna screw him over like Malebolgia did to Spawn." Krillin added. "It's the old 'Don't make a deal with the devil' kinda thing."

"… _will you do that for me? General Hasashi?"_ The white man asked.

Scorpion looked at his hands, his eyes beginning to glow white, and fire appearing in his hands.

" _My name… Is Scorpion."_ Scorpion declared, looking right up at the camera. Scorpion teleports out of the ground, lands and engulfs himself in flame, roaring in defiance. Now decked out in new armor, with a mask that looked like a scorpion and a black hood.

"Okay, he looks pretty cool." Goku remarked, liking Scorpion's gi and getup.

" **And being reborn as a demon of vengeance has its perks. Scorpion can now teleport, summon fire at will and create portals in and out of the Netherrealm he was spawned from,** _ **literally**_ **dragging others to Hell!"**

 **WRAITH ABILITIES**

 **Teleportation**

 **Commonly used to surprise enemies from behind ("So he can use instant teleportation?" Gohan asked surprised.)**

 **Netherrealm Portals**

 **Quick access to the underworld and back at any time, and can take people with him**

 **Control Over Hellfire**

 **Explosive fireballs**

 **Summoning flames under his opponent**

 **Surrounds himself in harmful flames**

 **Can breathe and 'dash' with fire**

 **For a long time, couldn't die**

"Seems like being a wraith kinda gives you some cool powers." Goten mused.

"I get the feeling it would destroy your soul… or humanity… or something." Roshi countered. "These demonic powers tend to do that to ya."

"I'm still unsure if he's a hero or a villain." Chi-Chi remarked. "He seems like he wants to do right by his clan, but he also seems like he'd go to far."

" **Whilst there, his +1s can enjoy such tourist locations as Lava Pit and witness the corpse-burning celebration called: The Festival of Torture. Fun times!" Boomstick finished, and there were a few disgusted looks at the bodies impaled on spikes being dropped into lava.**

"Wow." Someone finally said.

" _The Netherrealm is the source of Scorpion´s demonic power and his strength rises simply by his being there." Wiz continued._

"Fascinating." Piccolo said, watching the screen. "That could mean he could effectively never run out of power. He could keep jumping in and out of the Netherrealm."

" **Scorpion is so vicious he can perform no fewer than sixteen different Fatalities."**

Scorpion threw his kunai into Shang Tsung, then jumped into the air, his chain now glowing white-hot. Scorpion disappeared into the ground, pulling the chain all the way around Tsung, then jumped into the air, and seemed to slice Tsung in half. This was then followed by another shot of Scorpion forming a fire ball and through it through a man's chest, to everyone's disgust the man's heart dropped down into the open hole, still beating. Scorpion then sliced the man's face off and it slowly slid off. The corpse fell to the ground, and the brain began to slide out.

"That's it. I can't watch this." Chi-Chi said matter-of-factly. "That's just… horrific. How could anyone ever come up with something so gruesome?!"

" **Sounds like as good a time as any."** Skorch remarked, literally appearing sideways from behind Goku. Surprisingly, this didn't seem to faze the sayian. **"In D-Zero, and I promise, this is the last time I'll interrupt, when video games are released, they have to be rated by the Electronic System Rating Board. For a long while, it didn't exist, but thanks to this and another game called Night Trap, parents got so pissed off at the lack of content warnings, that it led to the creation of the ESRB. Also, if you think** _ **that**_ **was disgusting, you haven't seen HALF of what these guys have come up with."** The entity then disappeared.

"I don't care, I can't watch this, let me know when they fight… hopefully it'll be less horrific…"

" _He can rip a person´s head from their body -_ _spine included_ _." Wiz continued as Scorpion was shown tearing a man's head off._

 **FATALITIES**

 **Toasty!:** **Scorpion's signature Fatality. Scorpion takes off his mask, revealing a skull face and breathes a long stream of fire, burning his opponent to their skeleton**

 **Annihilation:** **Summon numerous of his dead Shirai Ryu clan members rise from the ground to utterly destroy the opponent**

 **Hand from Hell:** **Scorpion raises his hand to summon a giant, fiery, skeletal hand that grabs the opponent and drags them to Hell, immolating them in the process**

 **Scorpion Sting:** **Scorpion morphs into a giant scorpion, stabs the victim with the stinger, and rips their torso with his tail**

 **Spear Shot:** **Scorpion tosses his spear at the opponent's head**

 **Spine Rip:** **Borrowed wholesale from his rival Bi-Han, the original Sub-Zero, and with an ironic twist**

 **Boss Fatality:** **Scorpion shoots a spear into the victim which pushes and makes them fall into lava**

 **Lava Pool:** **Scorpion manifests a pool of lava below him and descends into it whilst a second drags the opponent in as the victim is burned by the hellfire**

 **Split Decision:** **Scorpion unsheathes his sword and slashes his opponent through the waist. And destroys their head.**

 **Nether Gates: Scorpion takes out his spear and stabs his opponent in the chest, then wraps it around the opponent's neck. He then opens up a portal leading to the Netherrealm behind them, and kicks them in it**

 **Stop Ahead: Scorpion emits a ball of flames from his hand and fires it through his opponent's chest, he then proceeds to slice their face off**

 **Who's Next?: Scorpion summons a pillar behind him and throws his spear into his opponent's head. He then pulls out his victim's head, throws it against the pillar and impales it there with his sword**

 **You're Next: Scorpion covers his entire body with hellfire and lunges towards his opponent, decapitates them, and spears their head**

Everyone present just looked on in a mixture of disgust, but were also almost impressed… Yet they couldn't quite say why…

" **That´s not something you just** _ **do**_ **, that´s** _ **art**_ **right there." Boomstick declared.**

"That's disgusting, but also kind of cool." Roshi mused. "I feel like I'm going to hell for saying that though…"

" _He can also remove his hood, revealing his true face." Wiz added as Scorpion ripped his hood and face off, revealing a demonic flaming skull._

" **AH! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING!?" Boomstick (and a few of the fighters) screamed in terror. "KILL IT WITH FIRE! Er, wait…"**

" _He can also create portal to the Netherrealm, can destroy a person's whole body, leaving their spine intact until he decapitates them, summon dead clan members to rip the opponent apart, and can even turn into a giant scorpion."_

"How original." Vegeta dryly remarked, but was also somewhat interested in how that was possible.

" _Or a penguin.' Wiz added._

"Wait. What!?" Goten and Trunks exclaimed in disbelief. But then saw Scorpion turn into a penguin.

" **That might be the weirdest thing in this whole franchise… and that's saying something." Boomstick declared.**

(*Cues: Lower Mines/The Pit - Mortal Kombat Deception* again)

" _Despite his lethal arts, Scorpion is FAR from the strongest Kombatant in the Mortal Kombat tournament." Wiz then said, and a few confused looks were given._

"From what I've seen, how is he not?" Goku asked. "Even against Shang Tsung, Scorpion is clearly faster and deadlier. Not to mention Scorpion's swords seem far more lethal than Shang's."

"Well, they did say there were a lot of weird fighters in the tourna-what the hell is that thing?" Krillin began but trailed off in disbelief at the sight of a nearly twelve-foot, four-armed creature suddenly landed in the fighting ring. He laughed before firing a fire ball at Scorpion.

"He looks kinda familiar." Vegeta added, now seeming much more interested in what was going on.

" _But don't think he's a slacker, Scorpion has defeated lethal warriors across multiple worlds. He´s conquered sorcerers, demons, cyborgs, Shokan's, necromancers and eventually avenged his death by defeating Bi-Han." Wiz added._

" **But… Things kinda get weird here folks." Boomstick said, and everyone could hear him folding his hands as he inhaled. "First off: Raiden, thunder god and protector of Earthrealm made a deal with Scorpion: don't kill Sub-Zero, and he'd try to restore the Shari Ryu."**

"How's that confusing?" Goten asked. "It's a pretty sweet deal."

" _I should kill you for what you did…"_ Scorpion seethed, pointing to Sub-Zero in anger. _"But I will spare you, for my clan…"_

" _Don't forget what he did to you Hanzo."_ Quan Chi said, appearing next to Scorpion.

Quan Chi created an image, showing Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei slaughtering the Shari Ryu, and Sub-Zero was shown slicing Scorpion's family across the gut, then freezing them.

"This Quan Chi guy is lying." Trunks suddenly said, dead serious.

"What makes you say that?" Vegeta asked.

"Quan Chi wanted Scorpion to fight for the Netherrealm, right?" Trunks asked. "He also said he'd help him get revenge. Sure, Sub-Zero's goons probably killed Scorpion and most of his clan. But if these guys were anything like some of the samurai and warriors I've read about, they would most likely follow some form of Bushido."

"You have any idea he was reading all this?" Vegeta asked, looking to Bulma.

"No. He's been spending some time at the library, I had no idea he was learning all this."

"The third rule was Benevolence or Mercy." Trunks then added. "I can get them killing the warriors, it's what they've been training to do. But killing their kids? It just… seems wrong. Also, if Quan Chi wants him to fight for hell…"

"…chances are he's kind of an asshole." Vegeta finished. "That makes sense."

"I wouldn't call these guys Samurai." Roshi added. "They're more like ninjas, but your point stands kid."

" _No! That wasn't me!"_ Sub-Zero exclaimed in disbelief when he saw the images. _"Hanzo-"_

The scene cut to a group of warriors standing in what looked like a throne room. Suddenly, Scorpion appeared.

" _Scorpion?"_ One of the warriors asked. Scorpion slowly held up the skull and spine of Sub-Zero, but he seemed… sad. He let it fall to the ground, shattering when it hit the floor.

"Figures." Roshi shrugged, taking a drink.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"He finally got what he wanted, but it wouldn't bring him happiness." Roshi remarked, somewhat solemnly. "I feel bad for the guy. Lost his family, his clan, his life, and the one thing he thought could make him happy proved to be a mistake."

"Yeah, that kinda sucks." Gohan nodded.

" **Buuuttttttt…" Boomstick began.**

"Here we go." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"… **it turns out that that Sub-Zero guy was kind of innocent. The man actually responsible for the death of his family was Quan Chi. Who was disguised as Sub-Zero."**

"I can't even laugh. I just feel bad for the guy." Roshi blinked.

"After everything he went through, everything he lost, he ends up serving the guy who took everything from him?" Piccolo remarked.

"Well, hopefully Scorpion figures that out and get revenge." Goten added.

"Yeah, but it he lets revenge consume him, he'll be right back where he started." Goku then spoke. "I'm with you Goten, I really hope Quan Chi gets what's coming to him. But it also could lead to more problems, we don't know what Quan Chi can do."

"… **you know, that guy he swore himself to and has been working for this whole time? Man, Scorpion's kinda like the Charlie Brown of Mortal Kombat."**

(*Cues: A Charlie Brown Christmas - Christmas Time is Here (Instrumental)*)

Quan Chi knocked Scorpion down a flight of stairs. This got a good number of laughs.

(*Cues: Sub Zero's Theme - Mortal Kombat Legacy*)

" _As penance for his mistake, Scorpion dedicated his life after death to protecting the late Sub-Zero's younger brother... Sub-Zero." Wiz continued with his analysis, showing Scorpion fighting alongside a man who looked a lot like Sub-Zero, but had an eye across his right eye, and different closing._

"So, Sub-Zero's brother is named Sub-Zero?" Krillin asked. "Is his dad's name Sub-Zero as well?"

" **And here's where things get** _ **weird**_ **." Boomstick sighed. "See, after the events we just talked about, like, ninety-seven percent of the fighters were killed and brought back as revenants under Quan Chi's control."**

"So, Quan Chi can bring the dead back to life as his slaves?" Bulma reasoned. "That's… twisted."

" **About twenty years later, things had gotten better for Scorpion actually." Boomstick continued, showing Scorpion was human again. "Thanks to Raiden, Scorpion and a few others were freed from their revenant forms. And he got to keep his powers!"**

"That's… pretty good actually." Piccolo reasoned, then frowned. "What went wrong?"

" _Scorpion re-formed the Shirai Ryu clan and began training new warriors." Wiz continued, showing the now human scorpion training with a young boy. "However… Scorpion's powers now were powered by his pain and anger, so he had to re-live his worst nightmares in order to use them."_

"That's not the worst thing." Bulma reasoned. "He's still got his regular training."

" **Then Scorpion decided fuck the peace and tranquility he had achieved; Quan Chi was alive and he had to die."**

"Reasonable." Vegeta agreed.

" **And… he succeeded!" Boomstick said in surprise.**

" _GET OVER HERE!"_ Scorpion roared in anger as he impaled Quan Chi with a kunai and pulled him closer, then in slow motion decapitated him.

"Woo! Go scorpion!" Roshi cheered. "Burn in hell you albino freak!"

"Hm. I would've tortured him a bit more, but good on him." Vegeta smirked.

"Hopefully he can finally find peace." Bulma nodded.

" _However, when Scorpion killed Quan Chi, anyone who was a revenant was forever stuck as one." Wiz said in a grave tone. Immediately the cheering stopped._

"You gotta be shitting me." Goku growled in anger.

" **This also unleashed the fallen Elder God Shinnok, the God of death." Boomstick sighed. "And even after that was dealt with, Scorpion no longer had the essential immortality he had."**

" _Until then, if Scorpion ever died of physical attacks, he'd just be sent back to the Netherrealm." Wiz explained. "Now… It's kinda up in the air."_

" **Well, at least we were able to explain the timeline." Boomstick said matter-of-factly.**

" _Mortal Kombat 11 then literally re-wrote the entire timeline before erasing everything that happened. For the second or third" Wiz flatly stated. "That's why we're only using Scorpion from Mortal Kombat 1-9."_

" **Oh c'mon!" Boomstick groaned annoyed.** **"Ugh… and despite being a total chump to pretty much everyone in the Mortal Kombat universe, Scorpion still found time for shooting three's, hitting homers, and hosting his own cooking show!" Boomstick said as Scorpion was shown playing sports and standing in a kitchen.**

" _This week on "Cooking with Scorpion", learn about chopping..."_ A voice over spike as Scorpion wa shown smashing an axe into a chicken. A caption reading " _Yes...this is real..." appeared._

" **Yeah, I'm not gonna trust anything that guy makes. Does he even eat anymore?" Boomstick asked.**

"That's your biggest question?" Bulma asked. "Where'd he learn to cook?"

"I think he forgot to even cook it." Gohan added.

" _Aside from his weakness for the culinary arts, Scorpion's win-loss record is not as intimidating as you might think. But consider the outrageous scope of his competition." Wiz remarked, showing some of the fighters Scorpion had gone up against._

"True." Gohan agreed. "If they're anything like Shang Tsung or the four-armed dude, the fact Scorpion's so feared is commendable."

" **Any way you look at it, it's tough to be much more of a badass then a fire-breathing skeleton ninja from Hell."** **Boomstick concluded.**

"Very true!" Goten agreed energetically.

" _I am Scorpion, vengeance will be mine!"_ Scorpion shouted as the doors closed.

Bulma paused the video and everyone looked to one another.

"If it was strictly a fight based on martial arts prowess, I believe Ryu would win." Piccolo began. "Scorpion's powers and weapons may give him an edge, but I think Ryu's skills outmatch Scorpion's."

"Sure, but Scorpion's powers are probably going to help him win the fight." Gohan replied.

"What about the Raging Demon?" Vegeta asked. "It's whole point is to turn the victims' sins against them before destroying them. If Ryu can hit Scorpion with him, that's all it should take."

"I agree with Vegeta." Goku nodded. "Ryu's martial arts can help him keep Scorpion unable to get a lethal strike."

"I gotta say Scorpion's going to win though." Gohan shook his head. "If he can take Ryu to the Netherrealm, that's all he needs to do."

In the end, Vegeta, Goku, Goten, and Bulma decided to vote for Ryu, while Roshi, Gohan, and Piccolo were voting for Scorpion. When asked, Chi-Chi begrudgingly admitted that while she like Ryu, she had to say Scorpion might win.

" _Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all." Wiz stated matter-of-factly._

" **IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!" Boomstick declared.**

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

The doors opened to a mountain side. It was oddly peaceful and quiet, Ryu appeared walking along a dirt path. He finally came to a stop looking down at the valley. There were reddish-leafed trees and some buildings down below.

"So. This is the fabled Fire Garden…" Ryu mused, looking down. "Well, let's see what they have to offer…"

(*Cues: Street Fighter IV - Volcanic Rim Opening Version*)

"GET OVER HERE!"

Ryu didn't turn to where the voice was coming from, but suddenly snapped his hand out and grabbed Scorpion's kunani, the yellow-specter ninja appearing not long after.

"I expected better." Ryu remarked, looking at Scorpion. The latter didn't say anything.

 **FIGHT!**

Scorpion didn't waste any time, suddenly disappearing into flames then trying to strike Ryu from behind. The fighter managed to block them, seemingly having an idea of where Scorpion was coming from. Scorpion began trying to strike Ryu with a series of high-then-low punches, but Ryu seemed to almost recognize the style and knew how to block it.

" _Shoryuken!"_ Ryu shouted, using his signature uppercut attack. It connected with Scorpion's jaw and suddenly zoomed in, showing Scorpion's jaw bone. And a few teeth seemed to be knocked out. The hit knocked Scorpion into the air, but the Shari Ryu grandmaster disappeared into flames again, and came flying out behind Ryu. This time the attack succeeded as Scorpion punched Ryu in the back, before grabbing his leg and flipping him into the air. Without missing a beat, Scorpion performed a spin kick similar to Ryu's. Jumping back, Scorpion seemed to wait for Ryu to make his next move, and Ryu was clearly shocked by what had just happened.

" _How did you…"_ He asked in disbelief.

" _Come here!"_ Scorpion shouted, shooting his Kunani again.

Ryu took a stance and fired a Hadouken at the incoming spear, the energy blast completely disintegrated the spear and seemed to be heading straight for Scorpion. The ninja once again disappeared into fire then reappeared directly in front of Ryu. Scorpion hit Ryu three times in the chest, with the last hit his hand burst into flames and hit Ryu hard, showing an x-ray of Ryu's ribs clearly taking damage form the attack.

"I could do without the anatomy lesson…" Bulma grimaced.

"Just hope they don't break the Bro Code." Roshi spoke up. Bulma and Chi-Chi seemed confused, or didn't want to think about it, while some of the guys realized what he was getting it and sharply inhaled.

Ryu yelled as he finally seemed to snap and hit Scorpion back. He hit Scorpion in the gut, then drove an elbow into the back of his head, followed by the (now infamous) diarrhea kick.

" _Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!"_ Ryu shouted as Scorpion seemed disoriented by the attack, and wasn't able to teleport away this time. The kicks hit the specter, one after another. The second his feet hit the ground, Ryu hit him with a Shoryuken.

"For an undead ninja from hell, he's kind of getting his ass kicked." Gohan said.

Scorpion jumped off of Ryu's chest, giving Ryu a kick to the jaw as he went. While mid-air Scorpion summoned his twin katanas out from thin air and landed. Rushing forward, he seemed to be aiming for Ryu's waist with one of them, and the other one… It was hard to tell. Ryu saw Scorpion coming and took a step back, clearly preparing for something. When Scorpion came within striking distance, Ryu seemed ready to counter the potentially lethal slash across his waist. Only for Scorpion to drop the sword.

"What?" Was collective asked in confusion.

 _Shulk!_

Ryu yelled in pain as Scorpion used the second sword to slash him across his chest. Blood flew upwards, along with the cut as everyone realized what Scorpion had been doing.

"Interesting move." Goku remarked. "I'm surprised Ryu fell for that."

Scorpion went for a lethal blow, bringing the sword towards Ryu's neck, but Ryu seemed more prepared, striking with a single hand, he blocked the sword. This was followed by what looked like a blueish shockwave as energy seemed to surround Ryu's fists.

" _KAKKO FUBATSU!"_ Ryu shouted as he delivered a single, but clearly powerful punch directly into Scorpion's chest. The specter fell to his knees, as if all the energy was knocked out of him. Ryu began charging another powerful blast, wind, and Ki energy seemed to be swirling together.

" _SHINKU… HADOUKEN!"_ Ryu shouted as he unleashed a powerful blast which sent Scorpion flying backwards. He landed on his knees and didn't seem to move.

"I don't think that would kill him, but it seems to have hurt him pretty badly." Piccolo frowned. "Actually, I think the only thing that could kill Scorpion would be the Raging Demon."

"Two demons going at each other? That seems like a bad idea." Chi-Chi frowned.

"Yeah, but it'd be awesome." Trunks shrugged.

" _Let me finish this…"_ Ryu growled, walking towards Scorpion. Pulling back to unleash a finishing blow, Scorpion grabbed Ryu's fist.

" _What?!" Ryu blinked in shock._

" _YOU WILL JOIN ME IN HELL!"_ Scorpion roared, and the two disappeared into fire.

(*Cues: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Rising Action 1*)

Screams of agony and wails of terror could be heard as bodies were burning, being impaled and apart. This was cut off though, when Scorpion and Ryu crashed onto a lava-stone ground.

" _Huh."_ Ryu blinked, casting a quick look around. _"Wasn't expecting this…"_

Scorpion yelled and fired a demonic fireball at Ryu. The warrior shot a Hadouken in response. Like with the kunani, they crashed into one another and seemed to cancel each other out.

" _Neither of us has reached our full potential!"_ Ryu shouted.

" _As if that matters!"_ Scorpion retorted.

This time thought, Scorpion seemed to have the advantage, he teleported behind Ryu and punched him in the back of the head, then teleported in front of him and pulled off a backflip kick again, but this time his feet were on fire. He landed and slashed Ryu a few more times with his sword before kicking him hard in the chest.

" _GET OVER HERE!"_ Scorpion yelled as he impaled Ryu with a spear. He pulled him back with inhuman force and drove his sword clean through him. Blood flying out from behind Ryu.

"Ouch. That has GOT to hurt…" Goten winced.

"Well, just from judging the entry position of that blade, Scorpion didn't hit Ryu's lungs, but he's probably severed his spine." Bulma frowned. "I'm curious if Ryu is gonna try and get out of this."

"Raging Demon." Vegeta shrugged. "Calling it now."

" _You will BURN!"_ Scorpion yelled, pulling his mask off and revealing his flaming skull head.

"Y'know. Take away the yellow gi and give him a leather jacket and some spikes, maybe a chain… You've got a death metal album cover right there." Krillin said, looking at Scorpion's demonic form.

Scorpion unleashed his flaming breath, incinerating Ryu completely. Scorpion watched Ryu burn for a moment, then turned and walked away.

And was immediately hit with a powerful Hadouken.

" _WHAT!?"_ Scorpion roared in anger and confusion.The fire was suddenly blowing away and replaced with a darker fire. Ryu's eyes opened, revealing there were now a blood red.

" _Surprised?"_ Evil Ryu grinned, revealing his sharp teeth.

"No, not really." Piccolo dryly said. "It'd be a pretty one-sided fight if Ryu couldn't use the move that could potentially one-shot Scorpion."

Scorpion seemed more annoyed than anything, and shot another fireball at Ryu. This time, Ryu simply punched it, and it dissipated.

" _I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I'M MADE OF!"_ Evil Ryu shouted.

The possessed warriors clashed once again, but this time, Ryu had the upper hand. He unleashed a flurry of blows onto Scorpion, following them up with a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, followed up by a Shoryuken. While Scorpion was in the air, Ryu grabbed his foot and slammed him into the ground face-first. Before the specter could move, Ryu stomped of Scorpion's skull, then grabbed him and threw him once again.

" _SHINKU… HADOUKEN!"_ Evil Ryu screamed as he fired another giant Hadouken. It wasn't clear what happened, but then Scorpion _literally dashed through the blast._ Everyone stared in amazement at that, and a few noted how weird he looked, as his entire body seemed transparent, showing his entire skeleton. He dashed through Ryu, much like how the Raging Demon allowed the user to pass through attacks, then grabbed Ryu by the throat, holding him over a hellfire burst before dropping him and summoning a sword. As he swung down, Ryu performed a kick from the ground then connected with Scorpion's sword, and shattered it. Then hit Scorpion in the chest, showing several of his ribs crack.

" _GOTCHA!"_ Evil Ryu shouted before teleporting behind Scorpion, and the screen went black. There was a flurry of punches, and the Demon's insignia appeared, but when the screen brightened again… Scorpion was gone.

"Wait, he can teleport away from that!?" Goku exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well… Huh. I never thought about that." Roshi blinked.

"Oh, c'mon!" Vegeta yelled exasperated. "How can Scorpion be that fast?!"

"They're in the Netherrealm." Gohan added, and everyone thought it over. "Didn't they say Scorpion's power would continue to grow the longer he remained in the Netherrealm?"

"Yeah, but… They never said there was a limit to that power, right?" Trunks thought.

"Not that I recall."

 _WHAM!_

Scorpion slugged Evil Ryu right across the jaw knocking him back.

" _Pathetic."_ Scorpion growled. He drove the kunani into Ryu, and used it as a sort of lasso, slamming him back and forth into the ground, before spinning him and throwing him towards a wall of spikes. Only to teleport behind Ryu, grab him out of the air and spin before slamming him to the ground, and driving a sword into Ryu's shoulder. Perhaps in shock form the blood loss, or the Satsu No Hado, but Ryu grabbed Scorpion and threw him off of him. However, he seemed to breathe heavily, and the Satsu No Hado seemed to wear off.

" _Concentrate... I will NOT succumb to evil!"_ Ryu breathed, Scorpion was preparing for an attack when Ryu's eyes turned white.

" _What power is this?!"_ Scorpion asked, seemingly genuinely surprised. Ryu began summoning another powerful blast as he spoke.

" _I walk the path of the true warrior. THIS IS THE POWER OF MANKIND! SHINKU-HADOUKEN!"_

Scorpion seemed frozen in awe at the blast, and didn't try to escape. The Shinku-Hadouken consumed Scorpion, and when it dissipated, he was nothing but a charred skeleton.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that." Goku blinked. "Do you think that could kill him?"

"Maybe. It's not a physical attack in the typical sense, so it may be enough to kill him." Vegeta remarked, thinking it over.

Ryu fell to his knees, breathing heavily. It was clear he was out of energy, but he didn't let the evil consume him.

" _I walk a path... with no end."_ Ryu said quietly.

"How's he gonna get out of the Netherrealm?" Goten suddenly asked.

Before anyone could ask, Scorpion's bones started moving, and Ryu seemed horrified. In a burst of Flame, Scorpion was alive again, wearing his gi, and his skull flaming.

" _I WILL CRUSH YOUR BONES!"_ Scorpion roared.

"Ah, I guess you were wrong." Bulma said flatly, realizing Ryu wasn't going to win.

Ryu got to his feet, only for Scorpion's sword to be thrown at him. It dug into him… vertically, with the top of the sword just beginning to slice his throat.

"Oh no." Chi-Chi winced, having a feeling this was going to be excessively gory.

Scorpion ran forward, and dashed through Ryu again, but stabbed his kunani into him. He then began wrapping the chain around Ryu, forming an 'X' across his chest. Then the chain began to heat up and Ryu screamed in pain as his skin was burned and the sword was forced deeper into his chest. Pulling back on the chains, Scorpion summoned his other sword and proceeded to slice Ryu at the legs, and after a few moments, they began to slide off, bone and muscles clear. Scorpion then yanked on the chains and Ryu was sliced into pieces by the chain and sword, blood and organs flying as his body came apart. Scorpion then kicked Ryu's skull into the air and shot one last kunani at it, it went through the back of his skull and out the front, chunks of his brain clearly attached.

" _FATALITY!"_ A deep voice suddenly shouted. _"Scorpion wins!"_

"Ugh… That's… that's just disgusting…" Krillin winced.

"I think I see why there was that warning earlier." Goku frowned, a bit taken aback by Ryu's brutal end. Chi-Chi felt sick and honestly had no words. Hell, even Vegeta felt unsettled by just how brutal Scorpion had gotten. It seemed less like defeat in the end, and more like some twisted type of torture that Scorpion enjoyed.

"That was kinda awesome." Trunks commented. "Even with the raging demon, Scorpion somehow came out on top!"

"I think is teleportation was a big advantage there kid." Roshi remarked.

 **K.O.!**

The doors closed, then opened again.

" **HOLY CRAP! THAT WAS AWEOSME!" Boomstick exclaimed. "SHOW IT AGIAN!"**

"Please don't…"

" _While Ryu's martial arts training and control over both the Satsui No Hado and the Power of Nothingness were incredibly powerful, it would take more that pure strength to put Scorpion down."_

" **But don't think Scorpion had this in the bag for the word go. Ryu had a tactic that would guarantee Hanzo's death, and another that might have. First up, the soul-killing Raging Demon was all Ryu really needed in order to put Scorpion down for good. The issue was, well, Scorpion can teleport, and kinda saw it coming."**

" _This wouldn't be an issue against someone like Akuma, but Ryu has very little practice with the soul-destroying attack." Wiz continued. "Also, the power of nothingness could have_ _potentially_ _been what Ryu needed, but the second Scorpion transported them both to the Netherrealm, things got bad for him."_

"Yeah, no shit." Roshi scoffed. "He died."

The old man's remark got a few stifled laughs forms some the fighters.

" _See, the longer Scorpion remains in the Netherrealm, the more powerful he becomes, with np limit to that power."_

"So, Ryu lost the second Scorpion grabbed him." Trunks summarized. "How was that a fair fight then? How could Ryu have been expected to be Scorpion if he couldn't bring him onto an even playing field?"

" **However, an interesting fact is the Netherrealm actually has more than a few portals out of there." Boomstick added. "It just sucks for Ryu he didn't know that."**

" _Once trapped in hell with Scorpion, Ryu stood little chance in the long run." Wiz remarked._

 **Boomstick: Zero chance if Scorpion just upped and teleported him into a pool of lava, which he could totally do! Scorpion was just too hot to handle.**

"Why didn't he just do that?" Goku asked, bewildered.

"He probably believed in some form of a fair fight." Gohan shrugged.

" _The Winner is Scorpion." Wiz concluded as the doors closed._

Before anyone could comment on the episode, there was a knock at the door, and Chi-Chi went to answer it. About five seconds later, a nervous: "Goku? Vegeta? You uh… you're gonna wanna see this…" Was heard.

The two sayians looked to one another in confusion, then went to see what was going on. Standing on the door was Dende, and…

"Spawn!?" Goku asked in disbelief.

"Do I know you?" Spawn asked confused.

"No.. but… it's a bit of a story…" Goku chuckled nervously, unsure how to talk with the guy who literally dethroned the creator of the entire world.

"These are the ones who can help?" Spawn asked looking down at Dende.

"No. He's an idiot and he's an asshole." Dende replied, pointing to Goku and Vegeta.

"Then why did you bring me here?!" Spawn growled, clearly agitated by something.

"Because his wife can probably help." Dende added, pointing to Vegeta again.

"Hm."

"Hold on. How did you get here?" Vegeta asked, feeling on edge about… well, Spawn being here.

"I have no idea." Spawn shook his head. "All I know is I was fighting back on my earth, then I just… was here. And all that I heard was 'The worlds are expanding'."

"Hey, who was OHMYGO-" Bulma began but screamed in fear when she saw the towering figure of Spawn standing in the doorway. "Skorch, if this is some kind of joke-"

"Who the hell's Skorch?" Spawn asked.

There was a tense silence for a few moments, then Spawn shook his head.

"That's for the try Dende, but I don't think they can help." Spawn remarked.

"Okay, do you have any idea-" Bulma began.

"Again. _NO."_ Spawn cut her off in annoyance.

"Hey, you don't have to be a jerk about it! What's so important that-"

" _ **YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR INTERFERING WITH WOMAN!"**_ Spawn roared, ripping off his mask and exposing his true face. __

Goku and Vegeta seemed both pissed and shocked, but also unsure about what they could do. They had seen Spawn in the Death Battle… So Vegeta did the most level-headed thing and lunged at Spawn.

Without saying a word, Leetha came to life and grabbed the sayian prince, pinning him to a wall and covering his mouth.

"Look. I'm sorry." Spawn sighed heavily, seemingly collecting himself. "A _lot_ of shit just went down back where I come from. I don't know what'll happen while I'm gone. I believe… I believe I finally purged Violator, at least for now… But I can't expect things to remain calm for longer than a few hours."

Bulma listened, understanding where Spawn was coming from.

"I get it." Goku nodded. "You're unsure what the next fight will be."

"Yeah. And unlike the kinda cartoonish stuff I've been seeing here, I'm dealing with creatures from the depts of the ninth circle of hell."

Spawn held out a hand and Leetha let Vegeta go, and returned to Spawn.

"Okay asshole…" Vegeta scowled. "If you wanna-"

"What's Spawn doing here?!" Goten asked in disbelief.

"Again. How do you know me?" Spawn asked, confusion returning to his voice. Everyone now had come to see what was happening, and they were all taken aback by Spawn's appearance.

"We… we have this friend." Goku finally began. "And he's kind of a God? Maybe?"

"He calls himself an entity, a watcher." Piccolo corrected Goku, then decided to tak over. "His name is Skorch. Regardless, he sort of travels throughout the worlds, and he's seen a lot of stuff."

"I've never heard of this… Skorch." Spawn frowned. "But, if he's traveled dimensions… do you think he may be able to help?"

"Maybe…"

"Where is he?" Spawn asked.

" **Uh… someone wanna tell me why the cinnamon toast hell Spawn's here?"** Skorch suddenly said, appearing form another doorway. The look on his face and tone of his voice made it clear this was weird, even for him.

"You didn't bring him here?" Gohan asked.

" **No… I… Can't."** Skorch frowned. **"I mean, I could probably find the world where he came from, but I can't just yank people out of their own world. That's both a violation of the Watcher's Code and beyond my powers."**

"Okay Smokey, I don't know who you are, and I don't much care." Spawn said, addressing Skorch directly.

" **That's mean."**

"Look. Can you send me home?" Spawn flatly asked.

" **Uh, yeah… probably, maybe… I dunno."** Skorch muttered awkwardly. Spawn was about to ask another question, when he felt like he was being pulled. Suddenly, an electrified portal seemed to grow behind Spawn. The demon motioned for everyone to move back, and he grabbed one of his guns. Eventually, the portal showed what looked like a basic computer room.

"That's my place alright." Spawn remarked as he felt himself being pulled back into his world. "Good job."

" **That wasn't me…"** Skorch blinked nervously as the portal closed. There was a silence as everyone tried to process what had just happened, until Gohan broke the silence.

"What was that?" He asked, looking to the entity for an answer.

" **I genuinely don't know."** Skorch frowned. **"I know someone who may know, but it'll take a bit to contact him. I might need one of you guys to come with me."**

Skorch walked off, thinking to himself, and everyone was at a loss for what to do next. Spawn had been here, that wasn't just a hallucination. This could be something bad… Still, it's not like things could get worse…

"Holy crap." Roshi suddenly said, taking his glasses off. "I can't be…"

Everyone moved back to the lunge in confusion, and everyone stared in horror at what the next battle would be. The screen was pink, and on the left was a face no one recognized, but on the right…

"Someone call Hercule. Right. NOW." Bulma ordered.

It was Majin Buu…

Meanwhile Skorch was sitting on the roof of his food truck, looking at a tablet.

" **I just… don't… get it!"** He muttered. **"Maybe some reviews will get my mind cleared. First we have one form 'AdventureKing2017', who wrote:**

 _This was a very cool fight, one of my favs because Goliath is such a badass gargoyle. Everyone must be waiting for the Goku vs Superman death battle. But me? I am waiting for the MASTER ROSHI vs Jiraya :D yaeaaa lets see the turtle hermit throw down don't you think?_

 _Anyway, casual question, what do you think of the recent death battle videos these days? pretty cool if compared to earlier seasons?_

" **That should be fin when we get tot that fight."** Skorch nodded. **"As for the more recent battles? I'll be real. I'm not digging them. Some of them are just characters I couldn't care less about, like Weiss vs whoever it was, some are just based on series' I don't know too well yet, like Psycho Mob 100, My Hero Academia, and Yu Yu whatever. Then there's some I just really hate. Namely; Deadpool vs The Mask. It should've been easy to make chaotically fun! But… No, just make stupid 4** **th** **wall jokes that stopped being funny the first hundred times people have used them. Music was good though. And I really enjoyed Static Shock vs Miles, THAT is Death Battle done right! Next, we have one form 'VolcanicFlare', who wrote:**

 _This story is so much fun to read! And I especially can't wait for when you get to the Kirby vs Majin Buu episode! That one is going to be my favorite chapter!_

" **Well, you can all stop asking for it. It's the next chapter."** Skorch sighed, lying back on the rooftop. **"Oh, uh… Not you Flare, I just have a LOT of people asking for it. Next we have a review from 'akeiser45', who wrote:**

 _Now i may not remember much of Gargoyles. and never have i seen the X-Men Animated TV Shows... but yeah i don't think that Beast could win against Goliath..._ __

 _Great chapter as always. keep up the great work!_

" **Check it out. The X-Men cartoon was great! Finally, we have one from 'TorrentAB', who wrote:** _  
_

 _Ok, so I went back and just realized, Bulma mentions Kirby in chapter 13, but none of the fights have involved Kirby so far, was that a mistake or am I missing something?_

"… **whoops. My bad."**

" **Anyhow everyone, next time is gonna be really interesting! It's the most requested battle eon the fic's history! And I hope you'll all enjoy! If I missed your review, don't worry, I read every single one. However, I have a bunch of other stores I need to update, but I'll try not to leave you guys hanging for too long and-"**

Skorch paused and looked around, feeling a presence he hadn't in a long while.

" _HEY SKORCH!"_ A voice suddenly shouted. _"THIS IS PAYBACK FOR THAT NIGHT IN RIO! KISS MY ASS YOU FLAME-HEADED FREAK!"_

" **Deadman?"** Skorch blinked. **"Why would he be here? He usually stuck to his own Death Battle fic… and brought… villains… to…"**

Skorch seemed to pale as he realized what Deadman had probably done. There was one villain in all of Dragon Ball Z that Skorch knew Deadman would throw in his face… One he had helped deal with a week or two ago…

" **This ain't gonna be good."** Skorch muttered.


	14. Kirby vs Majin Buu

"What. The. Hell?" Krillin asked in disbelief.

"No… How…" Piccolo blinked in disbelief.

Standing in the middle of the room was a being completely engulfed in fire, wearing a straightjacket. His face was… odd, it had triangle eyes much like a jack-o-lanterns and jagged teeth. Even though his arms were restrained, it seemed like he could still kill everyone. However, that wasn't what frightened everyone... Standing next to him (and seeming extremely confused) was Frieza.

"WHY IS HE HERE!?" Vegeta shouted, ignoring the second fire-man.

" _Tell Skorch to eat it."_ The man in the strait jacket spat, clearly angered over something. _"This doesn't make us even, he still owes me a LOT for what he did."_

"Wait. You know Skorch?" Gohan said, trying to keep things as stable or calm as it could be. "Are you his brother or something?"

The man turned and looked at Gohan, then burst out laughing. His jacket burned away and he slapped his hands onto his knees as he doubled-over in borderline hysterics.

" _Am… Am I that worthless outcast's brother?! AHAHAHA! Oh, geez… that… that's a good one man!"_

" **Whoa. No, no, no, no, NO!"** Skorch suddenly said walking into the room with a large backpack on his back. **"Uh-uh, no way. Nope! We're not doing this! Deadman, get him the HELL out of here!"**

"You again…" Frieza growled, remembering seeing Skorch from a distance when he had been resurrected.

At this point, Vegeta hadn't bothered waiting for an explanation, and fired a gatling blast at the three entities. He figured it wouldn't hurt Skorch, or that he'd get over it, eventually. But as for the other two? They needed to die, NOW.

To everyone's absolute shock, Deadman turned and simply held his hand out. The Ki blasts overtook the three… and then seemed to re-form into a sphere in his hand.

" _Well, you've got spine, I'll give you that."_ Deadman smirked, closing his fist and dissipating the blast. _"But save your energy. You can't hurt me. Or Freezer."_

" **Deadman. Leave them out of this!"** Skorch ordered, growing angered. **"I get you're pissed at me, but this is between** _ **US.**_ **Take him back to wherever you found him! I don't have time for this crap!"**

" _Oof, well… I could, but at the same time, it'd be fun to watch what happens if I don't."_ Deadman remarked, throwing an arm over Skorch's shoulder and walking away with the entity. _"Skorchy, you're still kinda new to all this. I'm not sure if you understand how this works."_

Turning back to the group of fighters and everyone else who was frozen in both confusion and uncertainty of what to do.

" _HE."_ Deadman began, pointing to Frieza. _"Cannot hurt THEM."_ He finished, pointing to the Z-Fighters. _"Even if he wanted to, and believe me, he wants to, when I brought him back, I made sure he doesn't have his powers. And as such, THEY cannot hurt HIM."_

" **Even without them he can still be a massive threat!"** Skorch retorted, seeming almost desperate.

" _Oh, for the love of us, Skorch!"_ Deadman shouted, clearly nearing the end of his rope. _"Whaddya want me to do!? Chop of his arms and legs?! Get over it man! I brought him here so he could throw his thoughts into the battle. I've done it in Equestria, and things go fine."_

Still seeing Skorch wasn't backing down from his anger, Deadman sighed, rubbing his face.

" _Kid, it'll be okay."_ He insisted. _"I get you don't like this. But also keep in mind it's a twelve-to-one fight."_ Skorch wanted to say something, but Deadman cut him off. _"Okay maybe eleven-to-one. I don't know if she's a fighter… Look, when it's all said and done, he's going back where he came from. Why is this such a problem to you? I figured you'd have done this yourself eventually."_

" **Deadman. Something's wrong."** Skorch said quietly, his eyes almost seeming fearful. **"Dimensional portals are being opened, and I'm not the one doing it."**

This did get Deadman to pause, thinking over what Skorch had said. He himself seemed somewhat concerned by this news.

" **I'm going to check it out, but I won't be** _ **here**_ **when you do** _ **this**_ **."** Skorch continued. **"I don't want to put them at risk because of your stupidity."**

" _Well, you make a good point."_ Deadman nodded, speaking loud enough to be heard by everyone. _"Only issue is… I don't care. Up yours, Skorch!"_

Before Skorch could try and grab Deadman, the other entity flipped everyone off and then disappeared into nothingness. 

"Hey, you told us we needed to- uhh… who's that?"

By now, Majin Buu and Hercule had arrived, unsure as to why they had been called, or why Krillin seemed even more paranoid than normal. Sure, things weren't always normal when it came to these people, but seeing Frieza wasn't what he was expecting.

"You called Buu to watch this?" Piccolo asked.

"Who… Majin Buu?" Frieza began but trailed off in disbelief, only having herd stories of the monstrous Buu. "As if this couldn't get any worse…"

"Right, well to answer your question, that's Frieza, we had to deal with him a long time ago. He supposedly had been dead for years until something just showed up and dropped him off." Piccolo answered, trying to figure out how best to handle this. The second figure had said Frieza couldn't hurt him, but was he telling the truth?

" **His name's Deadman."** Skorch sighed, turning to the others as he walked back into the room. **"He's a God of Chaos. We… have a weird past, I don't have time to get into it."**

"Hold up, where are you going?!" Vegeta demanded.

" **I didn't bring Spawn here, something else did that."** Skorch frowned. **"I need to figure out who or what was behind that."**

"Are you insane?! You're just leaving after… that!?"

" **Yes."** Skorch replied flatly. **"Watchers are in charge of overseeing entire dimensions, your part of this one, but I'm not tied to you guys directly. Just… watch the episode, and Deadman should be back after."** The entity tossed Goku a roll of duct tape. **"If you need to restrain him, use that. After that… I dunno, get creative. I'm sorry."**

Skorch didn't wait for an answer, he slung his backpack on once again and walked out of the room, disappearing into embers, leaving the fighters in an awkward silence.

"So, the one time we actually _need_ him, he bails." Goten muttered. "Un-freakin'-believable…"

"So, I can accept Skorch and that Deadman having bad blood of some sort." Goku said, still seeming ready to fight at a moment's notice. "It kinda seems like they're what me and Vegeta were like when we first met. But what's HE doing here?"

"I don't know _why_ I'm here." Frieza seethed through gritted teeth. "I was trapped in hell, until that imbecilic… THING appeared and dragged me out of there! At first, I believed it may be some demon sent to drag me to a deeper layer of Hell, but then… He cut me free, he gave me this form. Then we were here."

No one knew what the next course of action should be, until Piccolo finally sighed.

"I think Deadman brought him here to watch the next battle with us." He surmised correctly.

"I'm sorry, battle?" Frieza said, turning to the namekian.

"Someone or something brought this, show I guess. Called 'Death Battle.' Two characters are analyzed, then they fight. One wins."

"And why would that thing want me to join you now?" Frieza asked, flatly.

" _Right, he doesn't know about the whole…"_

"We don't know."

Frieza seemed to be trying to summon energy for an attack, but he was left dumbfounded when nothing happened. He tired it again, and a brief flash of panic shot through him when nothing happened.

"What… how!?" He sputtered, not believing what he was seeing.

" _Like I said, you're powerless!"_ Deadman's voice echoed.

Frieza blinked, and looked up to see Vegeta flying towards him, punching him through a wall. The Sayian prince shot forward again, grabbed the alien overlord, and slammed him into the ground, cracking the floor with the impact. Not caring (or listening to anyone trying to stop him, Vegeta began wailing away on Frieza, but after a few moments, slowed down when he saw something that didn't make sense. Despite the attacks Vegeta had been inflicting, there were no wounds, no marks… What?

" _HE. Cannot hurt THEM and THEY cannot hurt HIM."_ Played back through his head, making the Sayian prince scowl and back off.

"If he's staying, we're not letting him just roam free." He said matter-of-factly.

"Well, in that case…" Goku began with a shrug.

 _Rip_

"I swear, if you try anything with that it will be the last thing you ever do." Frieza said in a very serious tone, looking at the duct tape Goku was holding.

While no one wanted to, and everyone had way, way, way too many questions that weren't getting answered. Eventually the Z-Fighters decided to just watch the episode and hope Skorch or even Deadman would return by the time it was done. Originally the Z-Crew decided to duct tape Frieza to the wall, but eventually cut him down as it felt weird to have him watching them while they couldn't watch him, and decided to just tape his hands behind his back. As well as to have Goku and Vegeta on either side of him. It was clear none of the three were exactly thrilled with this, but hey, you gotta do what you gotta do.

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

" _Imagine right now: What does the apocalyptic destroyer of worlds look like?"_

A few fighters cast a glance to Buu, a few cast a glance to Frieza, and a few cast a glance to Vegeta. However, no one worded these thoughts, things were tense enough as it was.

" **Stop thinking, because you're wrong. It's these pudgy pink terrors. Kirby, Nintendo's floating puffball of never-ending cheer and dreams."**

"I'm sorry, what?" Frieza blinked as he looked at the image of Kirby. A few of the fighters wanted to say something, but honestly no one knew what to say. THIS was the fighter they were sending in against Buu?

" _And Majin Buu, the most vicious monster in the Dragon Ball Universe."_

Majin Buu blinked in confusion as he saw himself on the screen, looking at the screen, then down at himself, then back at the screen.

"This is what you called us for?" Hercule blinked, his jaw partially dropped.

"Yeah." Gohan frowned. "Sorry we didn't tell you earlier, when he showed up, things just… I don't know how to explain it."

"Wait… How do they know about him?" Frieza suddenly asked. A number of the fighters looked to one another, unsure of how to tell him this.

"To put it simply, apparently we're a cartoon in another dimension." Goku remarked. He didn't know if telling Frieza

"What?" Frieza asked a mixture of anger and disbelief. However, when he saw the looks on everyone's faces he growled something inaudible and returned to the screen. Without warning, a portal opened and something smacked Frieza on the head. He picked up the book which was titled: 'Dragon Ball Z Vol. 4' He stared in disbelief at the image of himself on the cover, quickly flipping through it (oddly with his feet) and seeing a comic retelling his fight and eventual death at Goku's hands. Being a quick thinker, Frieza decided not to question the fighters directly about this, but to try and pry information from either Deadman or 'Skorch'.

" **He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!"**

" _And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle."_

 **Kirby**

(*Cues: Kirby - King Dedede Battle/Gourmet Race (Orchestral Remix)*)

" _Over a thousand years ago, an epic war waged throughout the universe. The legendary Star Warriors battled against the vile Nightmare for the freedom of everything that ever was." Wiz explained as a mural was shown of a large being with a distorted, almost glitching body, and a helmet that kind of looked like Frieza in one of his firms. "Ultimately, good prevailed, but at the cost of many, many lives. Yet one infant Star Warrior escaped the carnage, destined to awaken a millennium later and save the galaxy. His name... is Kirby..."_

Now everyone saw a tiny pink ball with stubby arms and big eyes sitting in a star-shaped space-ship

(*Record scratches*)

" _HIII~!" Kirby exclaimed._

"I'm sorry. WHAT!?" Someone shouted.

"This is a joke, it has to be." Frieza blinked.

"He's kinda cute." Bulma admitted.

"That… thing is going to fight Buu?" Hercule remarked, blinking in confusion.

"Hm?" Even Buu seemed downright confused at this point.

" **Wait, hold on. What?!" Boomstick exclaimed.**

(*Cues: Green Greens - Kirby Super Star Ultra*)

" **The cute cuddly pink puffball who lives in Happy Land? Are you sure you're reading the right back story?"**

"I gotta agree with Boomstick." Goku remarked. "This just doesn't seem right."

" _Yes. Kirby crash-landed on Popstar, the most confusingly-shaped planet, or star, it's not clear, ever, and has been defending the kingdom of Dream Land ever since." Wiz explained._

" **But... c'mon Wiz! Look at him! He's just so adorable and cuddly. He couldn't hurt a fly."**

To back up his point footage of Kirby just… looking around with wide eyes like a newborn baby was played. Some of the fighters admittedly thought it was cute. But it only reinforced their confusion about how something so adorable could fight.

"Can a being that small even fight?" Goku asked.

" _Maybe, but in reality, Kirby is a ravenous cannibal who thrives on the blood of mass murder."_

"Sure, right." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Like a being that small could ever even begin to-"

A shot was shown of Kirby standing looking into a valley full of skeletal remains of animals. This silenced and shocked _everyone_.

"Holy shit." Roshi uttered in abject horror.

" **Holy shit!" Boomstick shouted.**

"How… how did he…" Gohan muttered trying to figure out not only WHAT Kirby was, but how something that small was powerful enough to do something like that.

" _He may not look it, but Kirby is a nigh-unstoppable powerhouse. He possesses incredible strength, speed, durability, and an arsenal stranger than an average day in Florida. Minus the copious amounts of crystal methamphetamine and alligators being thrown through drive-thru windows."_

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: Unknown (200 years pre-maturity)**

 **Height: 8 inches ("He's… he's under a foot tall?!" Goten blinked.)**

 **Weight: Likely under 10 oz.**

 **Species: Unknown**

 **Infant-like and cheerful demeanor**

 **A Star Warrior**

 **Citizen of Dream Land**

 **Has a Literally Bottomless Appetite ("Oh, so he's a tiny pink Goku." Piccolo remarked.)**

" **His trademark power is his inhale ability, which sucks almost everything in with a powerful vortex. With it, he can clear out everything from a quick meal to an acre of forest in a matter of seconds. Pretty much everything that gets caught in it has absolutely no chance of escape."**

Everyone watched in confusion as Kirby somehow inhaled an entire table worth of food, including plates, glasses, even the table cloth.

"How does he do that?" Was finally asked aloud. Even Frieza didn't know how to react to that.

"…I have no idea." Bulma finally admitted.

"I'd guess it has to do with his race, but even they don't seem to know what his race is." Roshi frowned.

" _Plus, Kirby's body is weirdly malleable, allowing him to stretch his mouth and inhale larger objects. Though he does have trouble wrapping his mouth around extremely large and heavy things."_

" **LIKE MY DIC-!" Boomstick shouted. Most of the fighters froze or snapped to attention, a mixture of disbelief, disgust and an attempt to suppress laughter.**

" _-KIRBY." Wiz shouted._

"Ugh…" Frieza groaned disgusted.

"Nice." Rosh gave a thumbs-up.

"Thank you for that…" Chi-Chi muttered, rubbing her temples in frustration.

"… _Weighs practically nothing, allowing him to inflate his body and fly like a sentient balloon. He can traverse the skies, and outer space, by using his own personal vehicle, the Warp Star. A vehicle that can travel at immeasurable speeds and can even be used as a weapon if need be."_

 **ARSENAL**

 **Inhale**

 **Copy Ability ("Huh?" A few blinked)**

 **Warp Star**

 **Flight**

 **Air Bullet**

 **Slide Kick**

 **Can Summon Helpers**

 **Friend Heart ("I'm sorry, what?" Vegeta asked.)**

The fighters just… watched as Kirby somehow inflated his body and began flying, flapping his stubby arms to fly.

"I guess, if he's light enough that is possible…" Bulma admitted. She had stopped trying to think things through so much, and had tried to find the scientific reasoning in some of the more bizarre things. They also watched as Kirby jumped onto a star and shot off, riding through the stars at speeds that didn't seem possible.

" **Which he can call up at any time on speed dial. No really, he uses a cell phone. Where does he get a cell phone if from? Who knows. But still, somebody get me that number! I tried 1-800-PINK-RIDE, but it was something else..."**

"Yup, I've been there." Roshi remarked.

"I don't even wanna know what you're getting at." Krillin said.

"No, you don't. You're married."

"I don't know if hell was better than listening to these idiots…" Frieza muttered to himself.

" _Right… Moving on." Wiz remarked. "The Warp Star is Kirby's primary means of transportation through the universe, yes, UNIVERSE, and can travel at speeds faster than light. It is forged of Kirby's own energy, so, while delicate, should it be destroyed, Kirby can easily create a new one on his own, making the cell phone kind of pointless."_

" **I'd be happy to take that phone off his hands, though I'm a bit iffy on standing anywhere near that star-driving balloon marshmallow. Look at him! He doesn't even care! He's a monster!" Boomstick remarked, as Kirby was shown inhaling another small creature, that seemed like an orange version of himself. Except the creature was frantically trying to get away before being sucked into Kirby's mouth.**

"Geez… what happens to those things when he inhales them?" Goten asked, uneasy at the sight, remembering what had happened when he and Trunks fused to try and stop Buu.

"Most likely they either suffocate or they die in his digestive tract." Hercule answered. "Regardless… that… that's just… horrific."

(*Cues: Super Smash Bros. Melee - Fountain of Dreams*)

" _Well, it's about to get even worse. Guess what just happened to that poor creature Kirby just vored? It's not what your expecting." Wiz said, almost seeming freaked out himself. "See, when Kirby swallows a victim, they don't exactly die. Turns out, Kirby's stomach is, in fact, an entirely separate and endless dimension of reality."_

"I'm sorry. What?" Bulma said, blinking as her face drained of all colour.

"Did… did they just say what I think they said?" Vegeta asked aloud. "How is that even possible?"

"What kind of creature is this?!" Frieza asked, genuinely having no idea what this thing was, and to be honest, he wasn't sure if he should look into trying to recruit it, or try and find a way to keep it as far away from his forces as possible.

"Kirby has… an entire dimension in his stomach?" Goku asked, trying to figure out what that meant. "Like, an entire world with planets and stuff?"

" **Because of this, Kirby never feels full. Allowing him to continuously eat and never feeling like he's eaten anything. Still, talk about getting your money's worth at an all-you-can-eat-buffet, though." Boomstick remarked.**

"So, in that regard he's a tiny Goku." Piccolo remarked. "Just minus the sayian powers."

"For now." Roshi added.

" _Even weirder, Kirby can trap literally_ _thousands_ _of victims in this abyss. Then, he can actually enter his own stomach dimension and draw from his captive's power using his copy ability. Probably the worst part is those trapped aren't dead, but they aren't alive either."_

" **So, they're trapped at the DMV… That's horrible." Boomstick muttered.**

"… _right." Wiz muttered._

 **COPY ABILITES**

 **(Just to name a few)**

 **Sword**

 **Hammer**

 **Fighter**

 **Fire**

 **Ice**

 **Tornado**

 **Ninja**

 **Wheel**

 **There Are Literally Dozens More, We Can't Name Them All Here**

"Okay, what?" Gohan muttered. "First of all, what's his copy ability? Secondly, why does he have so many types of it?"

" _To put it simply, Kirby can enter his own stomach dimension and then draw upon the powers they have using his copy ability, giving him the abilities of those he's inhaled."_

" **Wait. How does he do that? Does he… swallow himself?" Boomstick asked, the 'WTF-ness' clear in his tone. His confusion was shared by most of the fighters.**

" _Well, most likely he astral projects himself into his own stomach dimension." Wiz shrugged. "Then he's able to draw upon their powers and copy them for himself."_

"Astral… what?" Trunks blinked.

"Astral projection. It's a weird thing where you intentionally cause your soul to leave your body." Hercule answered. "It's effectively a self-induced out-of-body experience where you see everything, but aren't limited by your physical body."

"How do you know all that?" Bulma asked, bewildered at how… correct, for lack of a better term, Hercule was.

"I used to try it while training. Most people I knew just did a bunch of acid and then claimed they did it while they were high outta their minds."

"It's more fun that way." Piccolo shrugged, then quickly added: "So I have heard."

" **Sure... Anyway, with the Copy ability, Kirby's got a crazy grab bag of powers. Said powers change based on what he's eating. By devouring an enemy with a mallet, he can become Hammer Kirby, a master of whack-a-mole!"**

Kirby was shown holding a hammer that seemed bigger than him, which was suddenly cut off by a hip hop beat playing.

" _Can't touch this!"_ A voice sang.

" _Fire Kirby can unleash a torrent of flame and survive all manner of heat. Ice Kirby can freeze his foes solid. Ghost Kirby becomes… well, a ghost. Making him briefly immune to attacks. Ninja Kirby can hang onto walls and throw shurikens with deadly accuracy." Wiz continued._

A bunch of images appeared, one of Kirby with his head on fire, one with it covered in ice, one of Kirby covered by a bed sheet with two eye holes hovering off of the ground. There was one of Kirby holding onto a wall with a ninja mask on, then one of Kirby encased by what looked like a red sphere with white spots, as well as what appeared to be teeth in what the fighters could only assume was a mouth where Kirby's face was looking out.

"…so he's effectively the world's deadliest model?" Hercule asked, still trying to figure out what Kirby was doing.

"I guess." Piccolo shrugged.

" _Wheel Kirby is fast enough to drive around the entire kingdom of Dream Land in under two seconds, though who knows how he can see where he's going." Wiz remarked, as a single wheel was shown tearing around the planet in a number of seconds._

"What…is…this?" Frieza finally asked, at a loss for words. He had been told this was supposed to be a battle between warriors, and yet… Kirby didn't seem like he could even figure out how to open a door!

" **Then there's Mike Kirby, who singing talent is so abhorrently awful, everything that hears it dies." Boomstick added**.

"Hold on. What does he mean by-" Goku began, but everyone winced and a few covered their ears as Kirby suddenly began shrieking, causing several enemies nearby to drop dead or explode. When it finally stopped, everyone just paused, taking in what had happened.

"What… in the name of Shenron… WAS THAT?" The dead overload finally got out.

"I think my ears are bleeding." Goten groaned.

However, Buu seemed to have in some weird way, enjoyed the song.

"Okay, let's just… forget it." Bulma muttered.

(*Cues: Arena Battle - Kirby's Return to Dreamland*)

" **Like Wiz at karaoke night with the ladies." Boomstick added.**

" _Yeah... hey!" Wiz shouted. This got some laughs from the fighters._

" **And that's not all! To mention a few more, Stone Kirby is nearly indestructible, and Sword Kirby is a master with a blade, the sword can even fire sword beams, which can cut through just about anything without mercy. DAMN!" Boomstick added as Kirby was shown firing several beams from his blade.**

"How's he doing that?" Trunks asked. "That's cool, is it something to do with the blade? Or is it something else?"

"As much as it isn't an answer, I think the best answer would be magic." Goten replied. "I mean, I think there's a better explanation, but…"

"Everything just seems like magic. Yeah…" Trunks frowned.

(*Cues: Final Battle EX - Kirby's Return to Dreamland*)

" **And hell, if he ends up with his pudgy back to the wall. Kirby can pour a ton of energy into the blade, and make it grow into the uber-powerful Ultra Sword!"**

Kirby was running towards a group of enemies. Jumping into the air, Kirby's sword suddenly seemed to be covered in electricity, and then inexplicably grew in size and density. Bringing the blade down, it seemed to be followed by a beam that seemed to be either electricity, or a rainbow. Regardless, the blade sliced into the ground, digging several feet down and destroying everything in its path.

"Wow. I was not expecting that." Piccolo blinked. "He just… supercharges a sword? Interesting."

"What kind of power does that thing have?" Vegeta asked, somewhat bewildered. He knew that many different species could use Ki, or some form of it, in fights. But Kirby… well, unless he was missing out on something huge here, Kirby wasn't using Ki.

"It seems like some sorta natural energy, something unique to his kind." Gohan replied.

"Impossible." Frieza said plainly. "Even if he _does_ have some sort of Ki ability, he shouldn't be able to create a sword that powerful…"

"Yeah? Well he can also apparently eat forests worth's of living beings and then can copy their abilities… somehow." Vegeta shot back. "So, maybe your wrong on that front."

Frieza turned and glared at Vegeta, who annoyingly wasn't looking at him. Frieza knew he could easily kill all of them… had he not been stripped of his powers. But that (shockingly) wasn't his biggest problem. The fact that they appeared to be a comic? What exactly did that mean? Did it mean that they knew everything about the past, present-

" _And future…"_ Frieza said mentally, a new thought dawning on him. Maybe these 'comics' could help him pre-emptively learn from his failures!

" _Shockingly, we're not even close to done." Wiz said, amazed. "_ _Fighter Kirby is a master martial artist, and by inhaling a Miracle Fruit, he becomes Hyper Nova Kirby. His most powerful form by a mile. How so? Well, supernova Kirby is capable of easily_ _devouring worlds_ _."_

That shocked pretty much everyone in the room. Kirby. This tiny pink ball who didn't seem to be older than a two-year-old, was capable of literally _devouring planets._ Kirby was shown absorbed by light, then he appeared with a constantly changing rainbow-coloring.

"Okay what is it with fighters on this show going some rip-off form of Super Sayian?" Goku finally asked. "This is what? The third one?"

"If you wanna be technical, probably the fifth." Roshi answered. "There was Shadow, then both Sol and Ragna had some sort of charged up form, admittedly it's not the exact same but it could be considered that. Then Ryu had two. Sorta. Hm…"

"Wait Ryu had two? I thought he… oh. Right. The Surge of Murderous Intent and the Power of Nothingness. Didn't Scorpion have one?" Trunks remarked, thinking back to the last one.

"Nah, he was a demon through and through." Vegeta scoffed. "His form was his legitimate body. Same with Spawn. And technically Sol and Ragna had some sort of super charged form, I wouldn't compare that to Super Sayian"

"What… what did we miss?" Hercule finally asked having been listening in confusion and wonder.

"Uh, one dude who was a ninja form hell, a guy who killed his wife and ended up putting her in a weird robot body with a blue… never mind." Roshi began but cut himself off, knowing Chi-Chi was next to him. "One with a hedgehog who Vegeta killed, an edge lord time-traveler whose story made no damn sense, and just a dude who like karate who was somehow able to tap into an energy that made him kill people without hesitation."

"I liked him." Chi-Chi shrugged. "Surge aside, he seemed like a decent man."

"I'm sorry. Vegeta was in one of these?" Frieza asked.

"Yes. Now shut up." Goku said, slapping Frieza in the back of his head. This didn't go unnoticed, and Vegeta seemed the most shocked by it.

" _Last, but not least, by absorbing his own Warp Star, Kirby can create his ultimate weapon: The Star Rod, a magical staff powered by dreams and capable of destroying eldritch abominations made of pure evil. And most of the moon."_

Kirby was standing on what looked like crystal platforms. A black star was hovering near him, which suddenly became surrounded by more black stars. In a move no one expected, a blood-red eye opened, and the multitude of stars melded into a large single star, with what seemed like shadows dripping off of it. To his credit, Kirby looked up, and didn't back away in fear. If anything, he seemed determined to fight. Firing blasts off of his star rod, the creature (which a text box said it was named: 'Dark Nebula') screeched and seemed to be burned by the star rod blasts.

"That's… somewhat commendable." Frieza blinked, and everyone turned in confusion and disbelief to look at him. "For a creature that small to outright challenge some sort of interdimensional beast and not flinch when it attacks, it either means he's determined enough to stand his ground, or he doesn't understand what's happening."

"Never thought I'd say this. But he has a point." Roshi blinked, seeming utterly baffled.

There was then a shot of the moon, followed by a giant explosion, destroying part of it.

"Huh." Chi-Chi blinked, not even trying to figure out how powerful that explosion was.

" **Yet, for as awesome as it is, there's a** _ **massive**_ **flaw with his copy ability." Boomstick frowned. "Doesn't matter what power he has, if he gets hit once, it's gone."**

Fire Kirby was shown being struck by a beam of some sort. Kirby went backwards and yelped, before a star seemed to bounce off. Kirby got up and shook himself off, before continuing running along a path.

"Huh. That's a weird weakness." Gohan remarked. "You'd think he be able to hold onto them better, but…"

"If he's got so many beings in that weird gut dimension, he probably can just keep getting new abilities, shouldn't that deal with the one-hit problem?" His mother asked.

" **He also piloted a giant mech at one point, but that was on another planet, and won't be in the battle." Wiz quickly added.**

" _And aside from his copy ability, Kirby has a weird ability called the 'Friendship Heart'. Essentially when Kirby throws this heart at an enemy, it has the power to turn said enemy into his ally. Through the power of friendship…" Wiz added with an 'I-can't-believe-I'm-saying-this' tone to his voice._

Kirby ran up to a tiny orange creature and threw a literal heart at it. It seemed confused, then ran over and high-fived Kirby, before running behind him and began following Kirby.

" **That may be the most adorably-terrifying thing I have ever seen." Boomstick remarked. "Unfortunately, it's only temporary, and can only work on certain enemies."**

"Okay, if Kirby tries to befriend Majin Buu… I…" Piccolo began but trailed off, genuinely left at a loss for what to say.

"Hmm…" Buu nodded, both seeming curious, and a bit confused. (So, nothing new.)

 **STRENGTHS AND FEATS**

 **Cracked Planet Popstar in Half (This shocked a few of the fighters)**

 **Punched a Hole Through the Earth**

 **Threw Popon to the Sun**

 **Destroyed Nova, who is Planet-Sized**

 **Was Turned into Yarn**

 **Outright Obliterated Popstar in the Manga**

 **Routinely Fights Eldritch Abominations**

 **Capable of Piloting Giant Mechs**

" _But even without an added ability, Kirby is remarkably tough. He's powerful enough to crack a planet, or star, in half, fast enough to run on water, routinely fights eldritch abominations made of fear and hatred, and is strong enough to throw a monster thirty times his size, on a frying pan, all the way to the sun, circle the burning star, and return to Kirby's feet, with the perfectly cooked monster." Wiz began listing off some of Kirby's feats, interspliced with creatures that lived up the description of 'Made of fear and hatred.' But the last thing Wiz said made everyone snap to attention._

"Back up." Roshi stated.

"What?" Goku blinked.

"What did he just-" Hercule began.

"No…" Frieza muttered, his eye twitching.

"You gotta be fu-" Trunks began.

Kirby suddenly shot by, holding a frying pan that was one: way too big to feasibly or realistically exist and B: way too big to feasibly be thrown by _anyone._ The scoffs and mutters of disbelief were replaced with shocked disbelief as Kirby somehow not only managed to throw the frying pan, but it picked up what looked like a giant worm and smashed through the roof of a castle and continued upwards. It then not only escaped the atmosphere of Popstar, but kept going, heading towards the sun, circling it, before defying all laws of space and turning and retuning to Popstar, making another hole in the roof and leaving the frying pan in the middle of the throne room, with a cooked monster. The looks on everyone's faced ranged from 'Blank and Emotionless', to 'Okay, that was kinda cool', to 'WHAT'. Finally, Roshi stood up and cracked his back.

"Well, I'm out." He remarked, beginning to walk away. "I'm ready to die. I've seen everything, and I wish I hadn't."

"Huh." Goten blinked. "Well, he's stronger than I expected. But… I still have a lot of questions."

"We all saw that. Right?" Hercule blinked. "We… we all saw that. I'm not losing it?"

"I think we're all collectively losing it…" Piccolo muttered, his tone a bit higher than anyone had heard it before.

"Okay. There is so much wrong with that." Bulma began. "First of all, the sun's rotational pull doesn't work like that, there's no way-"

"Bulma. For everyone's sanity. I am asking you. Please, don't try and analyze this." Vegeta said in a quiet but serious tone.

"But-"

"That thing literally inhales other creatures. He then is able to copy their genetic abilities. There is no explanation for that. Buu and Cell did that, but that's how they worked. Kirby has a dimension in his stomach. You're not going to get an answer."

Bulma was silent for a few moments, then audibly screamed into a pillow in frustration.

" **I think that may be the most ridiculous feat we've seen and ever will see on Death Battle." Boomstick commented in the utmost sincerity. "The weirdest part is, he's not just strong, he's durable enough that he was barely fazed after being crushed under thousands of tons of pressure, and effortlessly survived an explosion massive enough to eclipse the entire planet."**

" _He's achieved all of this, despite being only eight inches tall." Wiz added as a line up was shown of previous Death Battle fighters, and Kirby was literally eight inches tall._

"They've seriously gotta be screwing with us." Goku remarked, finding this just… unbelievable at this point. "I mean, I can accept most of this, but… how is he able to do that when he's less than a foot tall?!"

"He's like half the size of Vegeta's hair." Krillin remarked, knowing he was safe on the far side of the room.

" **See? It's not the size of the monster that matters." Boomstick began, as if he was giving a motivational speech. "It's how he throws a FUCKING HUMUNGOUS FRYING PAN INTO THE SUN AND BACK! WHAT THE HELL!?"**

"I have to agree with him." Frieza frowned. "How could a creature that small have so much raw power?"

" _While Kirby may seem nigh unstoppable, he does have one crucial flaw: he's a baby, and has yet to fully mature as a Star Warrior." Wiz remarked. This shocked most of the fighters, especially Chi-Chi and Bulma._

" **Yeah, he's not too bright, so he's not gonna be whipping up any genius strategies mid-fight. Hell, more than once he's accidentally unleashed a world-ending nightmare beast that threatened to kill everyone everywhere. But, Kirby just kicks their asses back to wherever they came from. So, he's powerful enough to get away with not always having a plan. Truthfully, Kirby really is the most adorably terrifying thing in the world."**

Before anyone could agree or disagree or just voice confusion, Kirby appeared followed by an extremely upbeat tune. Kirby inexplicably began moonwalking, only to then spin back to where he began, followed by him jumping around for a few seconds flipping as he did so. He finished his dance by spinning on the ground then pointing one of his tiny arms to the sky.

Then the doors closed.

"Well, that was unexpected." Piccolo said, stating the obvious.

"So… Kirby. Is going to fight Majin Buu." Trunks slowly spoke. "This kind of seems like a one-sided battle. Except I can't tell who's side it's on."

"I mean, if they use that small Buu in the battle, it'd probably be pretty even." Vegeta muttered. "Two world-destroyers…"

"I have no idea why that Deadman brought me here, and I'm beginning to think remaining in Hell may have been a better option." Frieza remarked.

"Yes. It would've." Vegeta said not looking at Frieza.

"I don't understand how something that looks like a little pillow can have that much destructive power." Chi-Chi remarked, feeling mixed on her opinion of Kirby. She'd be lying if she said she didn't think he was kinda cute, but at the same time… World. Destroying. Powers. But at the same time again, that dance was honestly adorable.

"He probably doesn't even understand what he's doing half the time." Gohan reasoned. "He just… acts, and then stuff happens. If he's as young as they say, I'm surprised he's able to do as much as he can."

"Huh. Kinda like Buu." Someone muttered.

To saw everyone was intrigued but weirded out would be an understatement. Many of them had seen the terror that Majin Buu could bring, but Kirby seemed to have a unique ability. It left them wondering if Kirby could somehow become 'Kir-Buu' to fight Majin Buu. However, it was also clear Kirby had no real plan of attack, while Buu usually didn't, he could also outsmart opponents sometimes. On that note, it occurred to a few of the fighters that they didn't know the whole story behind Buu, so this should be interesting. There was still and underlying sense of tension with Frieza being there, but Deadman seemed to have told the truth, rendering Frieza powerless.

"I'm gonna go see if Roshi's still alive." Krillin remarked, getting up and leaving the room.

 **(Intermission)**

 **(Intermission Over)**

Somewhere on another plane of existence, Skorch was floating cross-legged, surrounded by rings. Each ring represented a world he had been to, a civilization he had watched. Many of them shone with a purple aura, which meant they were still active, even if he hadn't been there in some time. He sighed sadly when he noted the red-auraed rings. Those were a long story, and he didn't want to get into that now.

" _ **I don't get it…**_ **"** Skorch grumbled in his mind. _**"How did Spawn get here!? Who has the power to bring someone across realms and planes of reality all together?"**_

The entity got up and began to walk towards the currently-materializing door.

" _ **Maybe the Blackthorn's can help. Maybe they'd-"**_ Skorch stopped dead in his tracks. _**"No. I can't…"**_

Skorch growled in frustration, _why was this so hard!?_

" **I hope the Z-Crew are doing okay…"** He muttered aloud.

 **Majin Buu**

(*Cues: Evil Buu - Dragon Ball Z*)

" _True terror is something unpredictable, unstoppable, and dreadfully deceiving." Wiz began. "A force that knows no mercy, no hesitation, and no remorse."_

"Like my ex-girlfriend." Roshi said aloud, before being high-fived by Krillin.

" **A perfect description for the pink monstrosity known as Majin Buu. Majin Buu is a fat, pink, man-sized baby thing with enough power to destroy a planet. And I assume he's made of some sort of bubble gum. Probably Big League Chew."**

Buu watched in confusion as he appeared on the screen again. What exactly was this all about?

" _Buu has existed since the dawn of time, some claim that we may truly never know what Buu truly is. However, he was only discovered five million years ago by the nefarious wizard, Bibidi." Wiz began with the history lesson, followed up by a show of a short reptilian alien, presumably Bibidi._

"Wait, Buu's been around since the dawn of time?!" Goten exclaimed.

"I… guess so?" Hercule said, bewildered.

" _Bibidi released Majin Buu on a helpless universe, intent on destroying everything. After annihilating hundreds of planets, Bibidi set his sights on Earth, sending Buu ahead in a sealed capsule just waiting to be released." Wiz continued, something shot by, wiping out an entire city, followed by planet after planet exploding. This made some of the viewers uneasy. Some of them had heard stories about of the terror of Buu._

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: Immemorial**

 **Height (Good/Fat): Approx. 6 ft**

 **Height (Kid): Approx. 5 ft**

 **Race: Majin**

 **Aliases: Mr. Buu, Boo of Pure Evil, Majin of Destruction**

 **Friends with Super Janemba and Hercule Satan**

" **Buuuuttttt then Bibidi got himself killed before he could get to Earth and release the pink terror. That tends to happen with these plots. Just a bit of free advice here, if your master plan has a component that requires you not to die for a certain amount of time, put a timer on it."**

Everyone blinked, not having expected that.

"Do you remember any of that?" Piccolo asked, looking to Buu. The later seemed to think for a moment before replying:

"No, not really."

" **But no worries, the plot can continue!" Boomstick declared "For the weird lizard-wizard-thing had a back-up plan in the form of a magic clone named Babidi. Yes,** _ **clone**_ **, not son, that was a mistranslation."**

"Buu remember him!" Buu suddenly spoke up, recognizing the tiny lizard from when he was released.

"So, do I." Piccolo nodded.

"Yeah, I remember that guy." Gohan frowned, remembering the first time he had seen Buu.

"Anyone know what happened to that worm?" Vegeta asked. The fighters went silent and looked to one another.

"Buu blast his head off." Buu said as if that wasn't a big deal. "Babidi mean… So Buu stop him."

"Huh." Gohan breathed. Everyone figured it was better to _not_ question this and just keep going. Buu was insanely powerful, and the last thing they needed was to anger him. Granted, that was harder some days than others, but still.

" **So, Bibidi, Babidi and Buu. Put 'em together and what do you get?"**

" _A Disney lawsuit." Wiz, Roshi, Hercule and Bulma said at the same time._

" _Babidi eventually found Buu and opened the monster's shell. But, turns out there was a... slight defect and Buu was... um..."_

" **A complete idiot!" Boomstick said matter-of-factly. Buu frowned at the remark but didn't say anything.**

" _Ohhohoho…"_ Buu said in a childish tone as he stretched and seemed to move about.

" _Master… Is that the great Majin Buu?"_ A figure next to Bibidi asked in disbelief. _"Are… are you certain?"_

"Majin Buu was a being that eradicated entire galaxies as if it was passé." Frieza said, as confused as everyone else. "How did he become… That!?"

" _Questionable levels of intelligence aside, Buu is the equivalent of a man-sized toddler with the power of a billion nuclear warheads and no morals." Wiz stated as Buu kicked a figure (a few recognized him as Dabura) into as cliff, then began laughing._

(*Cues: Pink Demon - Dragon Ball Z*)

" **Holy crap. Talk about your terrible twos!" Boomstick blinked, before different scenes were shown of Buu destroying public property. "Buu has a** _ **ridiculous**_ **arsenal for killing worlds. He can fly, shoot lasers, destroy cities by breathing too hard, is built with the physical strength of several tanks, and can fire a beam from his head-penis thing that can turn people into candy. This 'Transformation Beam' as it's commonly reffered to can apparently be used by any member of the Majin race, but that's a whole other story."**

Buu proceeded to fire a weird blast from his head… tentacle? Appendage? That turned some random civilian into chocolate.

"Yeah what is that thing?" Roshi asked, looking to Hercule. The wrestler blinked, looked to Buu, looked back to Roshi, and shrugged.

"That's still really unsettling…" Bulma muttered.

"Right… that thing…" Vegeta muttered, remembering what happened when he and Goku went up against Buu in their fused form. Heck, a number of those watching had… bad experiences, to put it mildly. Thankfully, none of them appeared. Yet.

" _ **Gee, ya think?"**_ Skorch muttered, looking up at the author.

You shut up.

 **ARSENEL**

 **Chocolate Beam**

 **Flight**

 **Gack (His body)**

 **Body Manipulation**

 **Regeneration**

 **Absorption**

 **Buu Rocket**

 **Super Breath**

 **Mending Beam ("Mending beam? Buu has some sort of healing beam?" Goten asked, bewildered)**

" _Boomstick, it's not his genitals, it's his... well... actually, I don't know what it is." Wiz began, but ended in complete bafflement. "Which brings me to his strangest and perhaps most unsettling ability, his whole body in general. Whatever he's made of, its magic in nature from what I can tell. Buu's whole body can be pulled, stretched, blown apart or even ripped apart with absolutely no negative effects to Buu himself."_

To prove his point, Buu was shown ripping a sizable chunk of his gut off with his hands, and didn't seem to react in the slightest. He then proceeded to throw it at Vegeta in his super sayian form.

"Wait." Frieza blinked, seeing Vegeta in his super sayin form. "But that's…"

"Totally possible." Vegeta remarked with a cocky grin.

" **He can even pull entire slabs from his belly and use his own flesh as a weapon. Argh, this is just getting stranger and stranger. Like, what the hell is with the Dragon Ball universe and it's weird-ass monsters?!" Boomstick added.**

" _Japan." Wiz shrugged. "Oh, and he apparently_ _does_ _feel pain, though it seems to please him. Like some sort of weird combat-fetish masochist. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on who's perspective your looking at this from, his body can regenerate almost instantly."_

" **He can be blasted to smithereens and reform himself in seconds. He's practically invincible. Hell, his healing ability puts the healing factors of Wolverine, Deadpool, Mad Dawg, Solomon Grundy, and Desthstroke's to shame! It's possibly only second to either Lobo's, or that other guy, the green dude's ability. Whatever his name was…"**

Buu was shown having a giant hole blasted through him by a Ki blast. Not only did the attack not seem to faze him, but his body almost immediately closed the wound as if it was never there. Then, pink blob-ish remains of Buu were shown floating through space, only for them to be pulled back together and for Buu to completely reform.

"Is his healing thing another Majin race thing?" Goku asked. "Or is that something else?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say it was part of his race's power." Hercule replied. Buu meanwhile, pulled a chink of his stomach off, then watched as he healed. Come to think of it, even he didn't know how that happened. Not that he cared mind you.

" _And yet… it gets worse." Wiz said, dread clear in his voice. "Buu can mimic any Ki attack after seeing it in action only once. This is how he learned Goku's Kamehameha wave, and Supreme Kai's Instantaneous Movement teleport."_

While most of the fighters knew this (or had been in those fights) the one who seemed genuinely shocked by this was Frieza. He had spent his whole life training, honing his abelites to be the most ruthless, the deadliest, and now this sentiment pink blob of putty could mimic _ANY ATTACK_ simply by _WATCHING_ it?! No wonder his father had warned him never to try and fight Majin Buu. If this was Buu was capable of when he had the mind of a child, the potential power that he could possess should he mature would be horrific. Unless it was on his side…

" _But his copying prowess goes even further, in a strange, yet twisted similar vein as Kirby, he can physically absorb other people, transforming his mind and body. While gaining their memories, skills and training."_

" _YES! COME TO ME!"_ Buu shouted, as his twisted form wrapped itself around Gotenks and Piccolo before dragging them back and absorbing them into his body. Said fighters who were part of that grimaced in disgust, remembering what happened.

"Buu did that?" Buu asked, seeming genuinely surprised. A few turned and looked with anger and disbelief at him.

"Do you… do you not remember that?" Piccolo finally asked, unsure of how to feel or react.

"Mmm… No." Buu thought then shook his head. "Buu not remember this."

"You think the different forms of him have different memories?" Trunks asked skeptically.

"Maybe. But he is also just kinda…" Gohan began but trailed off. Chi-Chi hadn't seen what Buu had done previously and was horrified beyond words, so much so that she and Boomstick said the same thing at the same time.

" **That's the most disturbing thing I've ever seen." Boomstick then added: "What… what the fuck?"**

" _There are a few different versions of Buu, and as such, each version of Buu has a different personality based on whom he's absorbed. Fat Buu or Innocent Buu is cheerful and childlike, due to absorbing the carefree Grand Supreme Kai." Wiz continued, showing Buu how he normally looked. "Initially, Fat Buu pretty much just cared about death and scaring people, even using his mending beam to heal a blind boy."_

" **Oh yeah, did we not mention that? Buu has what's called a Mending Beam. It should be pretty self-explanatory, but it's not exactly what you think. Unlike his other beam attacks which transform and kill, the Mending Beam will latch onto the recipient's physical handicaps and repair them.**

" _Hm!? You no scared because you no see!?"_ Buu exclaimed, looking down at a small boy who was walking with a stick. Before anyone could ask questions, Buu put his hand onto the boy's face, and seemed to be summoning some sort of energy.

"I have a lot of problems with this." Chi-Chi said.

"So Buu would heal a blind kid… just to try and scare him?" Goku asked. "Isn't that like healing a paraplegic's leg, and then throwing him down a flight of stairs?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Vegeta asked, genuinely amazed by both the horrific comment, and the fact that Goku didn't seem to see the issue with what he was implying.

"Or saving someone's kid from a fire, only to then set them on fire." Krillin shrugged, genuinely trying not to laugh.

"Dude…" Roshi muttered. "…okay, that was kinda funny."

"And you all think I'm the savage…" Frieza muttered.

"Eh, in his case he'd just blow up the planet and be done with it." Gohan stated flatly.

" _Wh..what did you do?"_ The boy asked, clearly frightened.

" _Buu make boy see through eyes!"_ Buu stated. After a few moments, the boy opened his eyes, possibly for the first time in his life.

" _I..I..I can see!"_ He exclaimed. _"I can see everything! Your feet! The ground! My hands!"_

Despite Buu doing this to try and terrify a kid, the fighters actually had a hard time saying he was the bad guy in this case. He _had_ just given a child his sight back, cruel intentions or not, that had to count for something.

" _Ahahaha! Now, boy look at Buu!"_ Buu declared.

" _Yes… I can see you!"_ The boy said, tears filling his eyes. Frieza groaned in annoyance and disgust, and was slapped in the back of the head by Goku.

" _Hm? Boy not scared?"_ Buu asked, this seemed like this was something he had never considered before.

"…wow." Krillin finally said, breaking the silence that had overcome the room.

"I had no idea he did that…" Hercule remarked. "But he healed Bee's leg for similar reasons. Heh. He didn't get why the dog thought he was his best friend."

" _In all honesty, Fat Buu isn't evil… he's just…" Wiz began, trying to find the right wording._

" **He literally has no idea what 'Good' and 'Bad' are." Boomstick cut in. "So, he doesn't understand the consequences of his actions."**

" _Actually, that's the perfect way to put it." Wiz said. "Uh, well said."_

" _When you kill people is a bad thing?"_ Buu asked, looking down at Hercule. The latter shocked at seeing _himself_ on the screen. Sure, Skorch had told him this was a thing, but this was an odd experience.

" _Er- yes! It is a bad thing!"_ Hercule exclaimed.

" _Then… no more!"_ Buu declared.

"Wait what?" Goten blinked.

"That's how it happened?" Roshi asked looking to Hercule, who nodded in confirmation.

" _You mean… you're not gonna kill people anymore?"_ Hercule asked.

" _Mmhmm!"_ Buu nodded.

"If that happened, why did we end up fighting-" Goku began but cut himself off. "Right…"

"That was pretty much a never-ending series of poor choices, egotistically led attacks, and a near constant cavalcade of death." Piccolo said, summarizing things pretty well. Vegeta felt his eye twitch at the 'egotistically led attacks' remark, but decided not to say anything. Mistakes had been made, and not just by him.

" _However, the same cannot be said for his original, and most dangerous form, Kid Buu." Wiz stated, getting the fighters attention as the tiny version of Buu appeared on screen, emerging from a debris cloud and growling. This caused a few of the fighters to tense up, remembering what had happened when they fought Kid Buu, and all the people that had died._

"The true form of the destroyer…" Frieza breathed, Buu now looking more like the few surviving archival notes that remained about Majin Buu. The rest had been destroyed. Along with whatever planet they had been on. Even Frieza believed that 'Kid Buu' as 'Wiz' had called him was beyond his potential for control.

" **He's so tiny! He's like a little kid in MC Hammer pants! This can't seriously be his deadliest form." Boomstick remarked in disbelief before adding: "Actually, I retract that statement. After Kirby's frying pan feat, I'm willing to believe anything."**

" _Also, while Super Buu is another form of Majin Buu, Kid Buu can do effectively everything Super Buu can, and then some." Wiz added._

(*Cues: Panic - Dragon Ball Z*)

Kid Buu screams out loud and pounds on his chest.

" _He can get so angry, he's capable of tearing holes in the fabric of reality just by screaming." Wiz remarked._

" **The only other monster in the universe that can get that loud and that angry is my ex-wife when she runs out of food." Boomstick added. This got a laugh from a few of the Dragon Crew, while the others were annoyed or offended somewhat. "** **Or if he's fed up with whatever planet he's on, he'll just blow it to bits with his Planet Burst attack. An attack that takes a frighteningly short amount of time to use."**

 **STRENGTHS AND FEATS**

 **Unprecedented Amount of Combat Experience**

 **One-Shot Oabura (this shocked Frieza)**

 **Ripped Apart Space & Time**

 **Eradicated The Human Race In Seconds (Frieza was now impressed)**

 **Destroyed Hundreds of Planets Without Issue**

 **Defeated Gotenks, Vegeta, Gohan, Super Gohan (** _ **"Fascinating, perhaps they're not as strong as I believed…"**_ **Frieza mused to himself.)**

 **Survived A Battle With Vegito**

" **Before you ask, yes. That is similar to Vegeta's Final Flash, but much,** _ **MUCH**_ **more dangerous. As in some cases it can take seconds to perform." Boomstick added.**

" _In a universe where pretty much everyone has a planet killing attack, Majin Buu's is one of the strongest. He's destroyed entire galaxies by systematically obliterating each planet one by one over time, all while being so relentless, that the planets could do nothing in some cases." Wiz added, as Kid Buu's fury was shown as he tore his way through entire civilizations and cities._

"Buu not remember those places." Buu frowned. "I destroyed those worlds?"

"Good question." Krillin frowned.

"By that alone, Kirby shouldn't even stand a ghost of a chance." Frieza remarked. "Their copying abilities seemed similar, but if Majin Buu gains the memories and can copy Ki attacks, what chance does Kirby possibly have?"

Most of the Dragon Crew didn't want to admit to it, but they agreed. They weren't sure _how_ Kirby could put up a fight, but with his abilities he may pull something off. Not to mention that in a similar situation, Yoshi had defeated Riptor…

(*Cues: Bad News - Dragon Ball Z*)

" **Hell, if his planet killing powers aren't terrifying enough, he doesn't need them to decimate EVERYONE. He's defeated most of Dragon Ball Z's most powerful characters, including Vegeta, Gotenks, and Gohan."**

Gohan and Super Buu flew at each other only for Buu to disappear, re-appear behind Gohan and grab him.

" _You think you can beat me?"_ Buu asked with reckless confidence. The kind of confidence I wish I had. He then threw Gohan into a cliff.

" _On top of that, Buu one-shot_ _Oabura,_ _the king of the demon realm, and easily bested the Supreme Kais." Wiz added, that last fact shocked a numb er of the watchers._

" **Who are kinda like the gods of other gods. And Buu wiped out most of them for kicks. So needless to say, Buu is pretty frickin' strong." Boomstick remarked in agreement.**

(*Cues: Kid Buu Theme - Dragon Ball Z*)

" _But while Kid Buu may be a nightmarish powerhouse, he's also extremely cocky, caring little about strategy or personal safety. This has led to him having the crap kicked out of him by multiple warriors across space and time. You'd think this would've given him a lesson he could use to make himself stronger, but no. He's the kind of psychotic sociopath who enjoys rubbing it in everyone's face." Wiz stated with the utmost sincerity._

" **Until he gets his ass rubbing violently in his face." Boomstick noted, then paused. "That sounded a lot better in my head."**

" _And while his regenerative ability seems to make him indestructible, Buu is one of the only Dragon ball characters whose body has been visibly effected by ordinary bullets." Wiz added._

"So, is Kirby going to get a gun and just shoot Buu?" Goten asked.

"That would be kind of amazing. Just execute him like in Fargo. Man, I would _PAY_ to see that." Roshi replied.

"And while being able to destroy planets, his body's not tough enough to take the explosion, forcing him to regenerate from a mass of pink particles. On top of that, an attack equal to or more powerful than his planet killer can actually be fatal, if he's hit with it and doesn't move."

"Wasn't the spirit bomb more powerful?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, that's how we managed to stop him last time" Goku replied.

" _Despite having the mind of a child and the body of Play-Doh, Majin Buu might just be the deadliest villain in Dragon ball history." Wiz concluded._

" _Me get big MAAAAAAAAAAADDDDD!"_ Majin Buu shouted before causing a large energy explosion. The doors closed on that, leaving everyone to question what was going to happen.

"Y'know, with the other fights we've seen, it's been at least possible to reason how either side could win." Gohan began. "But this? I have no idea what's about to happen."

"I mean. Buu was a nightmare to deal with, but put him against someone like Kirby, and it seems like they'd either be evenly matched or their strengths would cancel each other out." Vegeta nodded.

"How exactly did these two get all this information?" Frieza asked aloud, and admittedly, it was a good question.

"No idea." Someone finally said.

"Buu think tiny Buu will win." Buu remarked.

"R..really?" Hercule asked, surprised. "You're rooting for the one fighting you?"

"Mmhmm." Buu nodded. "Buu seen all sorts of monsters and warriors, but Buu never seen a being like that. Buu interested in what it can do."

"Hm, that's a fair point." Hercule nodded.

"I mean, Kirby has the omega fruit or whatever it's called." Krillin added. "That may be helpful with surviving."

"Sure, but the kid probably can't survive being on a planet that's being blown up." Roshi shrugged. "Although his copy abilities make me wonder how he's gonna fight. That sword seemed kinda useful."

"I think this is the first time I really don't want either side to be victorious." Vegeta muttered. "If Buu wins, it means that he's effectively unstoppable, but if Kirby wins, that means all of our strength and power combined couldn't equate to the power wielded by a baby."

All in all, most of the dragon Crew believed Majin Buu would win. They didn't think Kirby would lose outright, but when it came down to it, even with Kirby's frying pan feat as a reference point, Majin Buu could take that, and effectively walk it off.

" _Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all." Wiz began._

" **IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!" Boomstick shouted.**

(*Cues: Kirby Triple Deluxe - Intro Theme*)

The doors opened on a bright day in what was assumedly the Kingdom of Dreamland, in a bright green hillside, a multitude of citizens are enjoying the good day. Some small orange puffballs that seemed like Kirby in a way were walking about. A small figure that seemed like a karate fighter was sleeping on the ground. Along with them were two orangish puffballs with a giant single eye, and a purple monkey-like creature sitting with his back to a tree with a hammer next to him.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

The sudden loud scream made everyone jolt awake as one of the one-eyed creatures came barreling in from the left of the screen at full speed. All the inhabitants of Dreamland turned and watched in confusion at the Waddle Doo, before looking to one another, then resuming whatever they were doing.

 _ **BRAZAT!**_

Without warning, one of the tiny one-eyed orange puff balls was struck with a beam from somewhere and was turned into cake. Everything froze as they stared at what just happened. The camera pulled back and Majin Buu was shown looking down at everyone.

" _Hello!"_ He called.

(*Cues: Kirby Triple Deluxe - Moonlight Capital*)

Buu then unleashed a barrage of transformation beams down at the inhabitants of Dreamland, turning them into different types of food. Buu was laughing and moving and posing as he did so.

" _Wohoho!"_ Buu childishly cheered as the transformed food was floating next to him. He grabbed a chocolate bar and threw it above him, only for all the food surrounding him was dragged off by a vortex. The food was sucked up by Kirby, who was standing on his warp star, who proceeded to eat all of it. The two of them were floating not too far away from each other.

" _Mm?!"_ Buu blinked, shocked, before growling as his face seemed to turn read and steam blew out from his ears, pointing at Kirby he shouted: _"You make Buu mad! Buu make you DEAD!"_

 **FIGHT!**

Kirby and Buu flew straight at one another, colliding with as shockwave as their fists hit. Buu began relentlessly wiling away at Kirby, who seemed to be able to block the incoming attacks, then turned around and attacked Buu. The Majin Monster seemed to easily be able to block Kirby's attacks, but the fighters were surprised at how fast Kirby was fighting. Kirby finally got a hit off, knocking Buu back a bit. Kirby jumped to attack again, but Buu teleported out of the way and appeared above Kirby blasting him into the ground with a beam attack. Kirby was sent careening into the ground and went sliding across the ground, leaving a sliding creator as he went.

"So, this began for the same reason the fight with Beerus began." Gohan said flatly.

"Pretty much." Goku nodded.

"You fought the God of Destruction?" Frieza asked in shock.

"Yeah, it's a long story, and we're not telling it." Vegeta answered.

Kirby jumped up and shook himself off before looking around. He saw one of the purple monkeys with a hammer, who saw Kirby and tried to run for it. Kirby however quickly used his inhale ability and pulled out a hammer. Kirby seemed to enter a stance and prepared for an attack. Buu yelled and shot downwards to strike again. Kirby seemed to be charging some sort of attack, and moments before Buu would've hit him, Kirby brought the hammer down on Buu's head. The camera zoomed in and entered slow motion as Buu's head seemed to ripple as the hammer struck it, followed by his head going inwards as his whole head seemed to disappear into his body. The slow-mo stopped and Buu was sent flying by the hit. He shot across the land and eventually slammed into a hillside. His head popped back out, and then was flattened once again by Kirby's hammer that came flying in from out of nowhere. Kirby landed, and then proceeded to spin himself around, repetitively hitting Buu before knocking him straight into the air. The attacks actually seemed to have disoriented Buu. Kirby floated up and summoned his warp star. The music briefly went quiet as the sound of the baseball wind up played as Kirby held his hammer back, and then struck Buu as he came down towards the ground. Majin Buu went flying and bounced off of a tree into the air, but as Kirby shot forward and prepared to attack again, Buu turned on him and grabbed Kirby.

" _Gah!"_

Buu laughed before double-downward fist slamming Kirby into the ground. Kirby seemed to smash into the ground, then Buu came flying down and directly onto Kirby. There was a brief silence as the impact seemed to echo, then a small star bounced away from Kirby.

"…ouch." Bulma winced.

"Well, one ability down, but he's probably got more." Goten remarked, having been rooting for Kirby.

Buu then grabbed Kirby and flipped himself over before slamming him into the ground again, followed by him firing a Ki blast at Kirby and launching himself backwards into the air. A smoking crater was left behind as Buu laughed and cheered in the air.

 _CRUNCH!_

Shocking the fighters, a frozen chunk of… something hit Buu, and Kirby shot up on hos warp star and unleashed an ice attack. He targeted Buu's arms and they seemed to freeze solid, only for Buu to shatter one of them…

…by hitting Kirby with a right hook. The punch was powerful enough to send Kirby flying, and Buu shot off after him.

"Well, they're both able to adapt, I'll give them that." Piccolo remarked.

The scene cut to deeper in the forest, where several other small beings were walking about. Kirby came flying from the left and smashed into a tree. He fell to the ground and looked up, before inhaling several of them. He transformed into what looked like a tiny ninja, and after a puff of smoke, he was gone.

" _Hm? Where'd you go?"_ Buu asked, landing and looking around, not seeing Kirby anywhere. Suddenly, Kirby shot by in a flash, striking Buu across the face before disappearing into smoke, then reappeared no the right side of Buu and hit him in the gut. He disappeared one more time and appeared above Buu, hitting his head again. Buu growled in agitation and fired a Kamehameha Wave in a random direction. Kirby appeared, off to one side trying to catch his breath. He blinked then saw the attack coming, and jumped out of the way. Unfortunately, he was a bit too slow and was struck by the edge of the wave. He lost the ninja form and skidded to a stop, inhaling a purple sword-holding being and pulling out a sword, as well as wearing a green hat that seemed to end up going slightly down his back.

"Aw." Chi-Chi smiled. "That's cute."

Kirby paused, as if beginning to summon something. His sword began to glow and then suddenly extended in length and width.

" _Haaaa…"_ Kirby began to wheel back with the blade as Buu stared in shock at the giant blade. _"KI!"_

With a might _shing!_ The black screen was suddenly illuminated by a white slashing arc. There was a gross tearing sound, and Kirby appeared as it was shown that Buu had been sliced in half. The two halves fell in different directions.

"Even thought that won't kill Buu, that was impressive." Vegeta admitted.

"I honestly believed Kirby would've died moments after this fight began, maybe my assumptions were wrong." Frieza conceded.

(*Music Ends*)

" _Wahaha!"_ Buu seemed to be crying. _"You hurt Buu!"_

Buu's two halves immediately seemed to almost magnetically bring themselves back together and Buu got up.

" _Almost!"_

Kirby blinked, shocked at what just happened.

A Blade Knight ran by screaming and the two noticed. Buu seemed to get an idea and ripped a chunk of his gut off and threw it. It chased after the Blade Knight before enveloping him whole, and shot back to Buu. When it re-connected, Buu pulled out a sword of his own.

(*Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Vital Burner*)

The two clashed with their swords, trying to push the other into a vulnerable position. Kirby seemed to be focusing intently, while Buu seemed to be enjoying the fight. Their blades clashed in a surprisingly majestic dance of blades. Kirby jumped and spun in the air, his blade repetitively clashing against Buu's, sending sparks flying as the Majin Monster braced against the attacks. Kirby slashed a few times at Buu, but the slashed didn't seem to even begin to faze him. Kirby jumped and drove his blade into the ground, missing Buu completely. Majin Buu took the opportunity to grab the pink puffball, and get a number of slashes off on the puffball. Surprisingly, Buu seemed to know how to mix his sword attacks in with some physical attacks before delivering a powerful punch that sent Kirby flying once again. Kirby slammed into a large tree and slid down, only for Buu to fly in and slash at Kirby, however he missed and in slow motion sliced the tree clean through. The shocked look on Kirby's face said it all.

"Aw… so close…" Buu frowned.

Kirby then launched himself upwards, rapidly slashing away at Buu. Somehow, he seemed to keep launching himself upwards, taking Buu with him.

" _Yah!"_ HE shouted as he shot upwards once again. _"Yah!"_

Kirby now was surprisingly high in the air as he kept Buu disoriented as he smashed away before seemingly suplexing him with his sword back down to the ground.

" _Chi!"_ Kirby shouted as he smashed into the ground. Without missing a beat, Buu teleported away and fired off a powerful blast from his transformation beam. Kirby seemed to let out a tiny 'Eep!' and ducked to avoid it as it shot over him. A few moments later, the sword ability disappeared, seemingly out of shock.

The beam kept flying and narrowly missed a teenager who honestly seemed out of place in this story, and then hit a tree, transforming it into cake.

" _Uh… What?"_ The teen blinked, looking down. _"Sweet! Cake!"_

"Wait, wasn't that guy in the Zangief battle?" Goten asked.

"I think? I doubt it matters." Krillin shrugged.

Buu fired another transformation beam at Kirby, who jumped back and to everyone's shock, _inhaled the beam._

"Wait. He could do that!?" Goku asked, shocked.

"Well, I guess you could say that it'd be sent to his stomach dimension and didn't actually hit him." Bulma reasoned.

"Wait. Is he-?!" Trunks shouted in disbelief. Everyone turned to see what he was talking about, only to see Kirby trying to inhale Majin Buu. And to everyone's shock, _it worked._ Trees, rocks, inhabitants, and yes, even the great Majin Buu, were inhaled by Kirby.

"How did I not see that?" Roshi muttered.

"So, is he going to copy Majin Buu? Is that what they're implying?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Huh…" Hercule blinked, blinking in shock.

"Ooh…" Buu said, seemingly interested in what was happening.

"And at this point, Kid Buu will probably show up soon." Gohan stated. "Seems like the point where the super forms or ultra-weapons appear… So, this is the point where it gets awesome."

"True that!" Hercule nodded. He may have only seen a few battles, but if the Kratos vs Spawn episode was anything to go by, the fight wasn't over until everything was used.

The camera zoomed in on Kirby, entering his stomach dimension. Buu was shown floating amongst the food and other inhaled items and enemies. In the back, a Nova Fruit was noticeable. Buu turned around, confused as to what was happening, and beginning to realize what was happening. The teen from earlier floated by, hands behind his head and one leg crossed over the other.

" _Hey."_ The teen waved.

" _No!"_ Buu shouted, slapping away some of the food. _"NO!"_

(*Cues: Kirby's Return to Dreamland - Vs. Magolor*)

Buu's anger was clearly rising again. He was trembling uncontrollably as his anger seemed to overtake his entire body.

"Uh oh." Goku blinked, having a bad feeling where this was going.

Screaming in absolute fury, Buu seemed to become surrounded by a cloud of smoke. There were two sounds now, Buu's angered screaming, and a twisted almost demonic laugh. The smoke was suddenly blown away, and Kid Buu slowly looked up with a twisted grin.

"Called it." Gohan nodded.

Kid Buu laughed, then shot forward and grabbed Majin Buu, he seemed to summon some sort of energy and Buu exploded into dust. That did shock a few of the fighters, who hadn't expected Buu to kill Buu. But it was also clear that the fight wasn't over.

"Buu no like him…" Buu frowned crossly.

"Yeah… he's kind of a monster." Hercule muttered.

Kid Buu began pounding on his chest, laughing before beginning to scream. It cut to outside, looking at the blue sky, and a sudden large tear appeared in the sky, reality warping and disorienting as Kid Buu re-appeared. Kirby seemed genuinely terrified as he tried to think of a plan, but before he could, Kid Buu appeared behind him.

" _Heh."_ Kid Buu grinned.

Without hesitation, Kid Buu began ruthlessly wailing on Kirby. Unlike Majin Buu though, not only did Kid Buu seem to be actually hurting him now. Kirby also seemed completely caught off guard and was at the mercy of Kid Buu.

What mercy?

Exactly.

Bulma grimaced. Sure, this whole show was about fighting to the death, but Kirby was a baby. _A BABY._ There was something about watching a baby getting beaten to death that just felt wrong. Majin Buu actually seemed upset by what he was watching.

"He mean… Why Mean Buu hurt little ball?" He asked.

"It's just the way he is." Roshi answered honestly. "Some people are just unrelenting worthless asshats who deserve to be in hell!" He raised his voice for the ending part of his explanation.

"That not good enough…" Buu frowned.

Kid Buu threw Kirby again, then teleported above him and elbowed him into the ground, making a sizable dent in the ground. Warping up into the air, Kid Buu began summoning a shocking ball attack, while Kirby seemed to be struggling to get up. Buu laughed insanely as he fired the blast down at Kirby, only for the warp star to shoot by and save Kirby.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that thing." Trunks said. "Well, good thing he has his warp star."

As Kirby slowly woke up, he saw one of the beings who seemed to be wearing a Japanese headband and blinked. He inhaled deeply and copied his ability. Kirby stood up wearing a red headband and bumped his tiny hands together then shot back towards Buu. Kid Buu seemed to have assumed he had won, and was doing a weird stretching dance…

 _ **WHAM!**_

…and Kirby came rocketing in and slugged Buu right in the face. Using his momentum, Kirby grabbed Kid Buu and flipped, slamming in into the ground, then grabbing him by his foot and taking off on the warp star again, dragging Kid Buu across the ground with him. Kirby stopped dead in his tracks and threw Buu up into the air, then performed an attack that most of the fighters recognized.

"Did Kirby and Ryu meet?" Goku asked.

"Dunno." Someone replied.

While still trying to re-align himself, Kirby kicked Buu with a powerful roundhouse kick. Buu growled and tried to use a similar move, but Kirby masterfully blocked it before upper cutting his enemy. Kid Buu was furiously trying to hit Kirby, but the pink puffball managed to avoid all of them. Finally, Buu warped behind Kirby and got a cheap shot off, throwing him into another tree. Kirby fell to the ground as the tree cracked in half and fell behind him. Buu looked at the warp star, them stomped on it repetitively, smashing it to pieces.

(*Cues: Kirby Triple Deluxe - Kirby Fighters Animal Helpers*)

Laughing, he tossed it at Kirby who pulled himself up, and then inhaled the warp star, forming his star rod.

" _Hm?!"_ Buu blinked, confused as to what was happening.

Kirby began firing off multiple star bursts at Buu. Kid Buu shouted in shock and fired multiple blasts back at him, they impacted one another and destroyed each other. Buu warped in front of Kirby, and kicked the star rod away. To his credit, Kirby jumped off of Buu and grabbed the star rod, blasting Buu with a star. The Majin Monster yelled in pain and warped away, while Kirby began charging up a blast. Re-appearing, Buu breathed aggressively, only for a giant beam to shoot through him, blasting him to pieces.

"Woo! Go Star Warrior!" Krillin cheered.

Buu then reformed.

"Aw, crap."

Roaring now in a primal fury, Buu fired a blast at Kirby, who tried to avoid it, and while he got away, the beam shredded the star rod, crystalizing it before it shattered into twinkling bits of dust. Kirby's eyes widened and watered, then he fell onto his face, crying.

"The poor thing…" Chi-Chi said quietly.

"Geez… That… That's it, right?" Goku asked. "His star rod was his last defense, right?"

"…I feel like we're missing something…" Vegeta mused, thinking it over. He forgot something… the Dragon Fruit? The Nova Drink? Why was he forgetting it now!?

Buu appeared in the sky once more, and began summoning energy. The sky darkened and clouds formed in the sky, followed by dark lightning as a giant ball of pinkish-black energy began to form above him. Buu began shouting animalisticly as the planet killing attack continued charging. Screaming insanely, he threw the ball down at Kirby.

Kirby picked himself up and looked up, only for his eyes to nearly pop out of his head. He seemed genuinely terrified, but then… he seemed angered. He closed his eyes, and inside his stomach dimension, the Nova Fruit was shown cracking, before the outer shell seemed to explode and a powerful light enveloped the screen.

(*Cues: Kirby Triple Deluxe - Hypernova Kirby*)

"No…" Frieza breathed, suddenly having a thought that made him begin to question everything. There was no way, even with the Nova Fruit that Kirby could possibly survive this…

"Ooh. Nova Kirby vs Evil Buu!" Majin Buu said, excitement in his voice.

"Okay, two planet killers duking it out. I'm curious to see how this ends." Piccolo shrugged.

Nova Kirby looked up at the upcoming planet burst and began inhaling.

"OH, COME ON!" Vegeta shouted. "HE CAN'T POSSIBLY-"

"Dad, that frying pan thing made me stop questioning everything. I think you should do the same." Trunks said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"No. I'm with Vegeta on this one." Goku shook his head. "Is Kirby seriously going to inhale a planet burst attack!?"

"It'd be cool if he did." Krillin shrugged.

Kirby continued inhaling, and he somehow sucked the entire planet burst into his mouth. Flying up at hypersonic speeds, Kirby punched Kid Buu for good measure, who had a noticeable 'WHAT.' Face upon seeing Kirby inhale his final attack. Unleashing a ruthless attack, Kirby seemed to be beating the crap out of Buu before finally unleashing the planet burst attack on him. Buu screamed in both shock, pain and disbelief. The beam sent Kid Buu careening into the air, eventually leaving Popstar and sending him right into the moon. The beam kept coming though, and Buu screamed in pain as he was disintegrated by the attack, before the moon exploded in a colossal, destructive magnitude that nearly obliterated the whole moon. When the dust settled down, most of the moon, and more importantly Buu, was gone.

"No…"

"He did…"

"I mean…"

"Holy crap."

"That was awesome!"

"How did he?"

"I guess, I mean he…"

Kirby let a burst of energy emanate out, a powerful shockwave rocking the surrounding forestry, before dissipating into shining light. The Nova powers seemed to fade from his body. Finally, he opened his eyes and looked around, seeing a chunk of moon with a burn mark of Buu's head land nearby. Kirby began to dance his victory dance before spinning and pointing to the sky.

" _Hiii!"_ Kirby cheered.

 **K.O.!**

One of Buu's boots landed nearby, and Kirby inhaled it, becoming a Buu-Kirby with his head tentacle thing. He then used the chocolate beam to turn two Waddle Dees into cookies.

Everyone was left in utter disbelief at what just happened. Admittedly, most of the Dragon Crew had voted for Buu to win, but _NONE_ of them were expecting Kirby to not only take everything Buu threw at him, but weren't expecting Kirby to rebound his planet burst attack.

"By the Gods…" Frieza said quietly. "How could one so small, have so much power?"

"Compared to us, Kirby… Kirby would probably just beat us into the ground." Vegeta blinked, thinking it over. "If he's powerful enough to survive Kid Buu and single-handedly defeat him, then we need to figure out how he's capable of all that."

"Yayy! Tiny puffball beat Evil Buu!" Majin Buu cheered childishly, seeming genuinely happy for Kirby's victory.

"Well. I was wrong." Goten sighed, having hoped Buu would win, but at the same time, amazed how it ended.

The doors closed, then re-opened.

(*Cues: Kirby Squeak Squad - The Hero of Dreamland *)

" **No way… just, like, holy crap! Did that seriously just happen?" Boomstick asked in amazement.**

" _Yep. That did." Wiz nodded. "Oddly enough, when it comes down to it, Kirby's strength, speed and durability matched and surpassed Buu's. Yes, Buu has more destructive capability, and had more attacks that could've killed Kirby, but Kirby's inhale and copy ability let him absorb and rebound anything that could have killed him. On to top of that, Kirby's speed was an advantage that Buu could somewhat keep up with in relation to his teleport, but not as good as Kirby's speeds."_

"Yeah, that's a fair point." Piccolo nodded.

" **Yeah,** **and Kirby's no slouch when it comes to power. Not even considering some of his abilities like steel, fighter and sword, Kirby himself has tanked a planet-sized explosion without a scratch when the same kind of blast turns Buu into mush. And remember the frying pan thing?"**

"Yes…" Bulma frowned, knowing this was probably going to make her head hurt.

A board with 'The Board of Wizdom' appeared, with an image of Popstar.

" _Well, to begin. The planet, or star, of Popstar is roughly the same size, or a bit bigger then the planet Shiver Star." Wiz began as another planet, this one seeming a lot like earth, but gray, appeared. "Which is actually a post-apocalyptic earth. Now, we're going to assume Popstar is the same size for the sake of simplicity here, and that would mean that Popstar's gravity and escape velocity must be similar to Earth's. Throwing the giant acid monster Popon up to the sun means that Kirby had to throw at least 3.5 tons over 25,000 miles per hour."_

"Wow. That's a lot bigger than I expected." Gohan said, surprised by the stats of the giant monster.

"*coughthatswhatshesaidcough*" Roshi coughed.

" _This is also not taking into account the speed and gravitational pull for the return trip." Wiz added, showing the bizarre feat again._

" **Going back to Kirby's speed, his Warp Star allows him to move faster than light. A speed which Majin Buu has never achieved or had to deal with. Admittedly, he has the whole 'instantaneous transportation' thing, but while that's good to get away from stuff, Kirby could keep up and keep hurting him. 'BUT BOOMSTICK, Buu could have just teleported away from the planet burst ball, right?'"**

"Fair question."Frieza admitted, having wondered why Buu hadn't done that.

" _Well, his Instantaneous Movement has limits in extreme situations, such as when he didn't use it when a similar giant ball of murder was KILLING him at the end of Dragon Ball Z." Wiz answered, showing Buu being killed by the Spirit Bomb._

"I remember that." Goku nodded.

" **In the end, Buu just couldn't stomach this fight." Boomstick joked.**

" _The winner is Kirby." Wiz declared._

The doors closed and the credits began to roll. Everyone was surprised by the episode, but also had to admit, it was pretty entertaining. However, as they began to get up, they remembered the duct taped Frieza in the room.

"So, what do we do with him? Gohan asked.

" _I got it."_ A voice came. Suddenly, Deadman appeared from… somewhere, and cracked his neck. _"This was fun, we'll do it again."_

"Please don't." Vegeta said flatly.

" _Suck a cock."_ Deadman smirked, and the two disappeared.

Everyone decided to take a few minutes and try and catch their breath, today had been… Interesting. From Spawn to Frieza to Buu, the Dragon Crew just wanted to take a break.

Meanwhile, Skorch was currently traveling through… somewhere. His mind was all over the place, and he figured he needed to do something to take his mind off of things. He grabbed his tablet and opened the 'review' folder.

" **First up we have one from opanlander, who wrote…"**

 _Personally, I can't wait for Hercule vs Dan. It'll be hilarious seeing everyone rip on him for being a fraud._

" **I mean, kinda… Sure. Hercule is a bit of a fraud, but he's also a fighter. Not to mention that for better and for worse, he may have stopped Majin Buu. Still, I get your point. Okay… Next is one from The HyrulianHero who wrote…"**

 _Oh YES YES! Kirby VS Majin Buu is next! Oh man, I can't wait, I can't wait! Great chapter. And I'm so very freaking glad you kept the Diarrhea Joke Foot in! XD_

" **I hope the wait was worth it, and yeah, The Diarrhea Joke Foot is just… weird, funny, and I wouldn't have it any other way! Next is one from akeiser45 who wrote…"**

 _I am now wishing i grew up play street fighter and MK... But i stuck to Nintendo games because back then in the 1990 and early 2000s almost every PSP and X Box games was rated R or M. Great job again BTW. and that cliff hanger thou. If they are gonna be like that because they saw Buu was to be a Death Battle fighter. I wonder how they'll act when they see Goku or Hercule being one? Also, i think i MIGHT know who that DBZ villain your talking about... or maybe not. only way to find out is in the next chapter. Until next time._

" **Well, hopefully you get a chance to play em' now. Also, props if you knew who was coming this tine around. We have a review form a 'Guest' who wrote…"**

 _WTF did you do to Deadman and why isn't he messing with the ponies?_

" **Hey, I didn't bring him here. Regardless, thanks to Deadmanx513 for letting me have Deadman cameo. Go find him on wattpad under 'Deadmanx513' and check out his works, they're great! Next we have a review from Nope who wrote…"**

 _ANOTHER Death Battle reaction fic where the battles are completely out of order!_ _And on top of that... CHANGING THE FUCKING OUTCOME?!_ _NO! I am sick and tired of this bullshit!_

" **Okay, first of all, I haven't changed any outcomes. Second, it's more fun to jump around, and third, you don't need to read it if you don't like it. Also, to the other guy who was asking what was taking me so long, this ain't a job. I do this for fun, so… You get it when it's done. Sorry if you don't all like that, but I write multiple stories, have a life outside of this, and other projects not seen here. So, sorry if the wait gets a bit long, but I try to work on all my stories in chunks at the same time. Whatever. Finally, we have a review from dperson3669 who wrote…"**

 _Yes, Yes! We finally have another Dragon Ball character!_

" **Heh, glad you liked it. Before I go, a quick PSA. Take care of yourselves everyone. Wash your hands, keep to yourself, and be excellent to one another, now more than ever. Also, if you've got an issue with my story, let me know. I wanna get better, but if I can't reply, that makes it tricky. Also, don't go after people who you disagree with. Let's just have a good time. Until next time, keep your lights shining and I'll see you all around!"**


	15. Starscream vs Rainbow Dash

Videl sat in her backyard, gently rocking the cradle wherein Pan was sleeping peacefully. Things had changed a lot for her in recent years, and she was more than happy with the outcome. Sure, it could be weird seeing some sort of alien force threatening to destroy the world every other week, but she had gotten used to it surprisingly quickly. Her husband and his friends hadn't failed yet (for the most part) and didn't seem like they were letting up anytime soon. Where things had gotten weird and she was still adjusting was everything that had been revealed over the past month or two, from the inter-dimensional entities to there being a world where everything she knew was nothing more than a comic, it was a lot to take in. On top of that, she had seen both Vegeta and Buu appear in the 'Death Battle' show, and it left her wondering. Who else did she know that ended up in them? Honestly, if Vegeta was in one, then Goku _absolutely_ had to be in one. Maybe Piccolo? Heck, maybe even her dad.

The sound of what sounding like fire cracking caught her attention as a swirling orange light began to expand, opening a sort of portal that Skorch walked out from, being followed by what appeared to be a ghost wolf that was made of fire.

" **Yo Go. We're geairn' up to watch another Dea-"** Skorch began, looking at his phone before looking up. **"Oh. Sorry."**

"Goten's with Chi-Chi, I don't remember what they were doing." Videl commented, answering what she knew was going to be a question. "Also, what is that?"

Skorch changed his form to his human-like disguise before looking down at the ghost-wolf.

" **Huh? Oh. Her."** He blinked. **"She's a… I don't know what to call her. She's like a construct, but she's also a spirit, I think. I call her Ember, she's a guardian."**

"Which is what exactly?" Videl asked, uneasy about a literal flaming dog being near her baby's crib. However, she noticed Ember look at the crib curiously, and then walk about six feet away before sitting at attention.

" **What it sounds like."** Skorch replied. **"She travels with me, she also guards the pure hearted."**

"I don't think you can get much purer than a baby." Videl smiled down at the sleeping Pan.

" **Yup."** Skorch nodded. **"Hey, the others are gonna watch another Death Battle episode, you wanna join?"**

"I'd love to, but… I can't just leave Pan." Videl frowned. "Piccolo is with the others, and usually I'd ask him or my dad to watch Pan, but-"

" **I'll watch her."**

"…what?"

" **I'll watch her."** Skorch offered.

"That's a kind offer Skorch, but… no offense… I don't really know you." Videl said plainly. The entity nodded, clearly understanding. "If it was you and Chi-Chi or you and Bulma, that'd be fine, but I can't leave her here without feeling paranoid."

" **I mean, I could create a warp mirror so you'd see everything happening here while you were away."** Skorch shrugged. **"Still, I get it. See you around."**

"Wait. You can do that?"

" **Yeah."**

"…It's just… you're… not what I expect when I see someone as a babysitter."

" **Again, that's fair."**

"…But if you can make it so I can make sure she's okay, then I'll trust you." Videl added.

" **Oh. Okay."** Skorch said, surprised by her remark. **"Sure."**

Forcing his hands together, Skorch created a sort of energy ball and handed it to Videl, as the portal opened to the Capsule Corp. lounge.

" **Here."** Skorch handed over the small glass ball. Videl nodded before looking down and kissing her daughter before getting up and giving Skorch a ' _If anything happens to her I don't care how powerful you are there will be no mercy'_ look as she walked through the portal, finding herself halfway across town.

"Oh, hi Videl." Bulma smiled when she saw her appear. "I thought you'd be watching Pan…"

"Yeah… Skorch… kinda, sorta… offered to watch her for like, twenty minutes while we watch this episode." Videl said awkwardly. She noticed Vegeta, Android 18 and Marion, Gohan and Tien were also there. Gohan blinked, clearly unnerved with the remark.

"You trust that guy with a baby?" Lazuli asked, surprised. "I don't think Chi would trust him to open a door."

"Look, he gave me a way to make sure everything is okay, and admittedly, he hasn't lied or screwed us over yet." Videl said as if the matter was settled, before quickly looking and seeing Skorch on his phone, occasionally glancing to the crib while Amber stayed a few feet away, watching (presumably) clouds. She showed it to Gohan, and his stress noticeably lessened. She had a feeling everything would be okay.

Meanwhile, Majin Buu had been eating some snacks at Mr. Satan's place, when a large object seemed to come careening out of the sky and smashed into the ground not too far away from his house.

"Hm?!"

Grabbing another bag of chips, Buu took off to investigate this new… whatever it was. He could see smoke and dust still rising from the area of impact, and as he approached, it began to dissipate, revealing what crashed into the ground.

"Tiny Buu?" He said aloud.

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

" _There are only three certainties in life." Wiz began. "Death, taxes, and the fact that if something is popular, they will merchandise the hell out of it. Even creating shows to do nothing but try to sell people stuff."_

"…anyone have any idea what the battle was?" Tien asked, confused by the opening remark.

" **Are we really doing this?" Boomstick asked, his tone making it clear he wasn't exactly thrilled about something.**

" _Yes."_

" **Ugh… fine. Starscream, the first generation silver-tongued Decpticon!"**

A robot appeared on screen with a red body and a unique design that seemed like a fighter jet. A long, sniper-rifle like weapon affixed to one of it's arms.

" _And Rainbow Dash. The weather-controlling element of loyalty from the fourth generation of My Little Pony."_

A blue Pegasus appeared with a literal rainbow-mane and tail. Tien and Vegeta blinked in disbelief, looking to one another in a 'I'm sorry, what is happening?' way. They wanted to object or voice their complaints with this, but figured to at least give it a few minutes before doing so.

" **Ugh… He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick." Boomstick grumbled.**

"They're making a robot fight a pony?" Videl blinked, questioning if this was worth leaving her daughter with a sort-of God…

"I… Huh. Well, this could be interesting." Tien remarked. "Or this could be an absolute waste of time."

"Why does a plane have a _face_?" Lazuli asked, looking bewildered while Marion seemed happy to see the Pegasus. "Also, Decpticon? Seems a little… on the nose."

"True." Bulma agreed.

" _And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour-"_

"That is a flying horse. What weapons or armour does it have!?" Vegeta asked, bewildered, deciding against waiting and voicing his issues now. "More importantly, _WHY IS THIS A THING!?"_

"It…" Tien began but trailed off. "Huh. Yeah…"

"Well, none of you thought Kirby could be a threat, and that little guy could destroy whole planets." Bulma remarked.

"Kirby was also an alien creature that could copy the powers of anyone he swallowed." Gohan replied. "That's a horse with wings."

" _-and skills, to find out who would win… a Death Battle!"_

The doors closed, then re-opened. A planet appeared, but the whole thing clearly seemed to be made out of metal. It almost seemed like earth but there was a noticeable amount of what seemed to be holes and fires visible even from back out in space.

(*Cues: Attack On the Shuttle - Lightning Their Darkest Hour*)

" _Long ago, the once peaceful planet of Cybertron was torn asunder through civil war and political unrest. Two factions rose from the battlefields, the Autobots and the Deceptions." Wiz began. A yellow car shot by, driving along a clear battlefield, weaving in and out from laser blasts. To everyone's shock, the car turned into a giant robot who began blasting away._

"Whoa. Did that…" Tien blinked.

"Yeah." Videl nodded, then added: "That was pretty awesome."

" **The Autobots were led by the wise and strong-willed Optimus Prime, and the Decpticons were led by the twisted megalomaniac Megatron." Boomstick continued as a red-and-blue robot was shown standing amongst a group of other robots, some of whom were changing from vehicles to robot. Then a large greyish-white robot was shown. He had much more pronounced shoulders and a large cannon on his right arm.**

"Decepticons… Decep- oh. Right." Videl remarked, thinking the name over before realizing what they were getting at. "That's clever."

" _Starscream was once a Cybertronian scientist, and possibly an Autobot. But now he's the air commander of the Decepticon Battle fleet. He's driven by a sense of self-superiority, constantly seeking power and often attempts to usurp Megatron's leadership of the Decepticons, with little success."_

Starscream stood over Megatron who was on the ground.

 _Yes! I am-"_ He began.

" _Enough."_ Megatron said dismissively, kicking Starscream's leg out from under him, sending him to the floor. Needless to say, the Z-Crew wasn't impressed by what they were currently being told.

" **Like all Transformers, Starscream has two forms. A giant death plane, and a giant killer robot." Boomstick continued. "Admittedly, it may not be as cool as a tank, or as destructive as the guy who can turn into a planet-  
**

"That I gotta see." Gohan remarked. "I can believe there's a bunch of these guys, heck maybe they even have their own world, but a _planet_ that can turn into a giant robot? How would that even work?!"

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: Approx. 20'**

 **Weight: Very, Very Heavy**

 **Decepticon Seeker**

 **Air Commander**

 **Graduate of the Cybertron War Academy**

 **Nickname: "Silver Snake"**

 **Believed To Be Either An Ex-Autobot or a Scientist who Threw In With Megatron**

 **Clever Yet Cowardly**

" **-it gets the job done."**

" _While transformed into his robot form, Starscream's ability to fly is somewhat mute, and he can only hover or fly short distances. This form tends to be for ground travel and hand-to-hand combat. Yes, they know how to do that."_

"I'd be more surprised if they didn't." Vegeta said. He wasn't sure why, but there was something rather interesting about the transforming robots. It was also clear there was a long history behind them, and clearly some sort of civil war. He'd look into it later.

 **ROBOT FORM**

 **Oddly Humanoid in Some Regards**

 **Retains The Ability For Limited Flight**

 **Weapons Systems**

 **Cluster Bombs**

 **Missiles**

 **Laser Guns**

 **MK-II Null Ray**

 **Can Travel Through Space**

"Imagine traveling to Namek on a ship that's conscious." Gohan thought.

"Eh, it may seem like a good idea, but it'll probably end badly." Lazuli reasoned. "Wasn't there a movie about two guys and a ship with AI?"

"Yeah. That's a fair point." Bulma agreed. "I mean, HAL wasn't made like these guys, they seem oddly human, at least in regards to personality and brain function."

"Where do you think these guys came from?" Videl asked. "If there's a planet of them, does that mean there's a Transforming God? Or were they made by other aliens?"

"I mean, I doubt it was some sort of evolution scenario, someone probably would've built one, even if they were self-replicating." The scientist mused, now genuinely curious how this all worked. A portal opened and a ball of paper shot through. Uncrumpling it, there was a note from…. Someone.

 _So, across all the reboots, comics films, and cartoons, the most frequently acknowledged story is a race of beings called the Quintessons. They built the transformers and then were overthrown by them because they were dicks._

" _Huh."_ Bulma thought.

" **This form's weaponry mainly consists of cluster bombs, missiles and machine guns to blast enemies out of the sky, and of course, his trademark Null Ray, a laser rifle that shuts down anything that uses electricity. Which if you're a Transformer, is pretty much everything."**

A white Transformer was struck by a blast from the gun, and fell to the ground sparking and yelling in pain. Starscream fired again, and blew the Transformer's head off. A few of the fighters winced at the sight. Even though they were giant robots, they seemed to feel pain.

" _He can transform into an F-15 Eagle; a twin-engine, all-weather fighter jet with top speeds reaching Mach 2.8, nearly three times the speed of sound." Wiz added. "It also was one of the most successful fighter planes of all time, with one hundred victories and no recorded losses during its main run. It's still in production to this day." Wiz added as a video of Starscream running in what looked like a grid-laced room. He jumped and changed into a jet, with several aspects being highlighted._

 **JET FORM**

 **F-15 Eagle Fighter Jet**

 **Top Speed: 2,100 mph**

 **Primary Users:**

 **United States Air Force**

 **Japan Air Self-Defence Force**

 **Royal Saudi Air Force**

 **Israeli Air Force**

 **Originally Produced in 1972**

 **Weaponry:**

 **AIM Homing Missiles**

 **7F/M Homing Sparrows**

 **120 AMRAAM Slammers ("Air-to-air missiles." Lazuli remarked.)**

 **9L/M Sidewinders**

 **M61A1 Vulcan Gatling Gun**

 **Was Followed Up By The F-15E Strike Eagle in 1989**

 **Used In The Gulf War and the Yemen Civil War**

"Sometimes I forget how powerful these things can get." Tien remarked. "I see these flying by every now and then, didn't know they had so much weaponry."

"It'd be awesome to fly one." Videl added.

" **I could help that!"** Skorch's voice came from… somewhere. And a few of the fighters jumped.

"I hate it when he does that…" Bulma grumbled.

" **In his jet form, he can fire three different types of homing missiles, from short-ranged Sidewinders to long-ranged Slammers. Admittedly, I think that's not enough types of missiles, but hey that's just me. And if those don't do the trick, he's equipped with an M61A1 Vulcan Gatling Gun, that fires 20-millimeter ammo at 6000 rounds per minute. Fun fact: it also works great for hunting! Or turning off alarm clocks."**

"I know I shouldn't ask, but how can a horse with wings pose the slightest of a threat?" Vegeta asked. In the other fights, even when it seemed like one side would win, the other had some sort of insane world-ending power. "I mean, even if the horse has some sort of magic, how can it avoid 6000 rounds?"

"Something I've noticed is they wouldn't make it a one-sided fight." Gohan mused. "Even with some of the weirder fights like Vegeta and Shadow or Kirby and Buu, they make sure there's some sort of balance between the two."

" _Despite seeming like a slick tactician, Starscream is a coward."_ Wiz continued, and immediately, all respect or intrigue most of the fighters had for Starscream disappeared. _"He routinely uses cheap tactics, often shooting his opponents in the back or simply running for it."_

"I'm honestly surprised none of us put that together yet." Lazuli commented. "I mean… they said as much at the beginning, and he doesn't seem like much of a leader."

" _However, his deadliest weapon is arguably his silver tongue. While he is not the strongest Decepticon, he is a clever and deceiving speaker, who can worm his way into favorable positions."_

"Ah, one of those guys…" Tien muttered.

" _You don't know what you're doing Megatron! You're endangering our entire world!"_ A jet-like Autobot shouted, only for Starscream to push past him.

" _Teach me, Megatron."_ He spoke up. _"Teach me to wield Dark Energon, the way you do! And I will serve you."_

" _And what could you offer me that I could not simply take?"_ Megatron asked dryly.

" _The Dark Energon on this station is nearly exhausted, I alone, know how to create more."_

" _Despite this, he is a terrible strategist. Most of his plans instantly go wrong." Wiz commented._

"Then why keep him around? If all he does is screw things up and fail at his job, why bother keeping him around?" Videl asked, somewhat frustrated.

"Well, most likely he knows things that the Deception-Bots wouldn't want the… whatever the other group was called, to know." Vegeta said, speaking from experience. "Considering he's a robot, if they killed him, he may be able to jump into another body, so it would make more sense to keep him at an arm's length."

" _There's something off about that Starscream guy, Megatron. I don't trust him…"_ A small Decpticon remarked as he, Megatron, and a somewhat boxy third transformer were fighting running through what seemed like a plaza.

" _Oh, I trust Starscream about as far as I can blast him… but he shows a rare cunning that I find intriguing."_ Megatron replied as he blasted an Autobot into pieces.

"That explains it, I guess." Bulma shrugged.

" **But, he has taken over the Decepticons in the past, for admittedly really dumb reasons. Like when he took over the Decepticons because Megatron had a sore throat." Boomstick commented, and everyone blinked in surprise or disbelief.**

"How does a robot get a sore throat?" Marion asked, confused.

"Yeah… like, can robots get sick?"

"Would that be the equivalent of a virus?"

"I have no idea." Bulma admitted.

" _Autobots!"_ Megatron croaked in a staticky, distorted voice.

" _Too bad! He's blown his vocal components. I guess that makes me the new leader!"_ Starscream declared. Most of the Dragon Crew face-palmed at that. Even a few Decepticonsseemed to look to one another with a 'Is he serious?' look.

"His logic is flawless!" Vegeta said with an abundance of sarcasm.

" **It was short-lived." Boomstick remarked as Starscream's jet form was seen crashing into the ground.**

"That's oddly fitting imagery." Tien admitted.

" _And yet his persistence and terrible plans eventually paid off, and he was crowned leader of the Decepticon Faction, finally achieving the power he wanted."_

" _Decepticons! As your new leader, I-"_ Starscream began but was cut off when a large light-purple jet flew into the large arena where Starscream was being coronated. _"Who dares interrupt my coronation?!"_

" _Coronation Starscream? This is bad comedy!"_ Megatron remarked, seeming bored with what he was seeing. At least… it sounded like Megatron.

" **That's Galvitron. Megatron got rebuilt after getting killed."** Skorch remarked, briefly appearing through one of his spark-holes, holding the still sleeping Pan in his arms.

" _Megatron? Is that you?"_ Starscream asked, not seeming to realize now might be a good time to run.

" _Here's a hint!"_ Galvitron said off-handedly, before transforming into a laser cannon and blasting Starscream. The twisted energy seemed to petrify the cowardly jet, and then he fell to pieces.

"He died in one shot?" Vegeta asked, clearly annoyed with something. "That's all it takes to kill one of these guys?"

"I think there was something connected to what he was shot with." Gohan shrugged. "There seemed to be something… weird about it."

"Now that you mention it, yeah." Tien nodded. "All the other energy blasts seemed almost… clean, in a sense. But that seemed like some perverted form of an attack."

"Probably has something to do with his re-built body. Seems like the kind of thing that would happen after being brought back from the dead." Videl agreed.

" **Again, short-lived."**

 **ATTRIBUTES**

 **A Clever Speaker**

 **Transparent Strategist**

 **Arrogant and Stubborn**

 **Cowardly**

 **Prideful**

 **Uses Cheap Tactics (Many Of Which Blow Up In His Face)**

" _Or the time he tried to usurp Megatron by unleashing the captured Dinobot Grimlock…"_

" **It worked." Boomstick said. Surprising everyone.**

" _So, you are the one called Grimlock_." Starscream remarked walking towards a giant transformer, giant even by their standards _. Who was currently restrained. "I, am Starscream. I know what Shockwave did to you, I scanned his logs. Looked excruciating. I bet your just chomping at the bit to pay him back."_

"How is this working?" Videl asked.

"Sometimes an idiot who can speak well can command a legion of idiots who can't speak." Vegeta said, thinking back to some past experiences. "If you can make people think you know what you're doing, they'll listen."

" _But what is a Grimlock to do? Surely Optimus has written you off… And you're entirely too stupid to think for yourself."_ Starscream continued, walking back to the restrained Autobot and beginning to fly up to eye level. _"Pathetic."_

"That's the pot calling the kettle black…" Someone muttered.

" _You will swear your allegiance to me. You will do my bidding. And in turn, I will set you free."_

" **HA!" Boomstick laughed. "Kidding. It blew up in his face."**

" _No thanks!"_ Grimlock roared, suddenly grabbing Starscream, who seemed totally caught off-guard by this. _"I'll free myself!"_

He then proceeded to throw Starscream into a large power generator, ripped his restraints off, and stormed off, leaving Starscream on the ground.

" _Ow…"_ He said quietly. Admittedly, this got a laugh from everyone.

" _After a whopping twenty seconds as king, a personal record, Starscream got taken down a peg. Permanently." Wiz continued, until a white-and-blue orb appeared. "However, it was then he discovered that his Spark, effectively a Transformers soul, don't question it, couldn't be destroyed._

 **SPARK**

 **Indestructible**

 **Cam Move on Its Own**

 **Floats**

 **Allows Him to Speak… Somehow.**

 **Can Possess & Control Other Machines **

"Huh, so no matter how many times he dies, he can just possess another body and keep going." Bulma said, thinking it over. "That'd be helpful."

"But does that mean you're stuck in this world forever?" Videl asked. "Because it doesn't seem worth it if it means you can never move on."

"The issue with that is…?" Tien asked. He has his own thought, but was curious what Videl was getting at.

"Inevitability the world will die, and everything will fall apart. Then you'd be stuck forever floating in a black void. Sure, it'd be cool to live a super long time, but is it worth the end result?"

" **That's why being a world jumper is awesome!"** Skorch called. **"All the benefits and none of the side effects!"**

" **And a good thing too, because since then, he's died in just about every show, every comic, and every film." Boomstick added as a montage of Starscream being shot, blown up, and otherwise destroyed was shown.**

" _Still, should his body be destroyed, he can simply possess another one. There's some conflicting evidence towards how this happens, and what happens to the body he possesses, but it's generally believed the body has to have a weaker 'life source' or something like that. However, this does have some drawbacks, such as the time he possessed a cybernetic schoolgirl while she was using the bathroom."_

" **BOUNDARIES!" Boomstick and most of those watching shouted. Marion flinched, surprised by the outburst.**

"He… he did what?" Gohan asked in disbelief.

"…I just…wow." Vegeta blinked. "I have no words for how astronomically stupid that is."

"That… that's just creepy." Bulma frowned.

"'Creepy' doesn't even begin to describe it!" Videl exclaimed, disgusted.

" **Also, WHAT!?" Boomstick shouted. "Can… Dude… can we even talk about that?! Isn't that like-"**

" _Yeah… it was weird." Wiz grimaced. "_ _Unfortunately, his poor knowledge of human society led him to forget to pull up the girl's underwear, making him the laughing stock of the school."_

"Right. Okay." Lazuli said, still disgusted by what she had just been told. While Marion seemed a little bit frightened by the sudden shouting, thankfully she didn't seem to understand the implications of that.

" **Props to you Japan." Boomstick blinked. "I didn't see that coming."**

" _You're an idiot, Starscream!"_ Megatron said dismissively as the doors closed.

"Truer words have never been spoken." Tien said.

Overall, those watching found the concept of Transformers fascinating. Both the Autobots and Decpticons seemed to have an interesting history, with players on both sides they hoped they'd see in future fights. However, they all thought Starscream was as idiotic as he was cowardly. Still, his weaponry and extreme speeds did make him a threat.

As the watchers went to get some drinks or anything else, Videl pulled up the orb and watched as the image was projected. Skorch was floating in the air, in a position much like he was in an invisible hammock, holding Pan close to his chest. She seemed rather content, it was sweet really.

"Hey, what I miss?" Yamcha asked as he appeared from one of the Spark Portals. "Also, sorry I'm late."

"A giant robot that can change into a jet fighter is going up against a pony." Videl answered.

"Are… are you serious?" Yamcha asked in disbelief as the doors opened again.

(*Cues: MLP: FIM - Sonic Rainboom (Just An Old Mare's Tale)*)

" _Rainbow Dash is a Pegasus Pony from the kingdom of Equestria, the magical land of ponies." Wiz began as the Pegasus from the intro shot by, leaving a rainbow trail behind her._

Boomstick and Vegeta groaned. Videl just shot him an amused smirk.

"We're really doing this?" Yamcha asked.

"Hey, you don't have to stay." Gohan shrugged.

"No. it's… I have so many questions, but at this point I feel like asking them is redundant."

" _After dropping out of flight school, Rainbow found a job in Ponyville as Weather Manager." Wiz continued._

" **Remember kids, you don't need an education to get a decent job!" Boomstick added.**

"No." Bulma immediately spoke with great annoyance.

"Hey, there was a whole song written about it." Tien smirked.

"But if they _had_ an education, they'd know it's 'we don't need _any_ education.'" The scientist shot back.

"You must be fun at parties…"

Vegeta shot Yamcha a look with a very dangerous look in his eyes.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: Approx. 4'**

 **Flight School Drop-Out**

 **Weather Manager**

 **Element of Loyalty**

 **Winner of "Best Young flyer's Competition"**

 **Unnatural Durability**

 **Black Belt In Karate ("What…?" Was asked by a few)**

 **One Of The Mane Six ("Puns. Woo." Someone muttered.)**

 **Often Shipped With Sonic The Hedgehog**

" _Despite being only four feet tall, Rainbow Dash is an extremely strong, agile flyer with great durability and resilience. She's often cited as one of the best flyers in all of Equestria, she's able to fly at speeds fast enough to smash through trees and solid rocks without an issue. Throughout her young life, she spent most of her time training to join the Wonderbolts, a superb team of flyers who are the equivalent of the Blue Angels."_

" **Except they're PONIES." Boomstick said in an annoyed tone, still clearly not having come around to this combatant.**

"Would a word of ponies have a military?" Gohan asked. "I mean… could they even hold a gun?"

"And what do they ride?" Lazuli asked. "Do they mount other horses and- wow that sounded wrong."

"Good question." Tien nodded.

" **Which is weird considering their world is filled with powerful** _ **MAGIC USERS**_." **Boomstick continued as a large white unicorn with wings was seen blasting a beam of energy off at another unicorn with wings that seemed to be black as night.**

"That just raises even _more_ questions."

" _She is also a black belt in karate." Wiz added as Rainbow Dash was shown training in a traditional karate form that was… shockingly good._

" **How does a pony learn karate, let alone master it?!" Vegeta and Boomstick said at the same time.**

" _Being a Pegasus pony, one of the three main races in Equestria, Rainbow is capable of controlling weather." Wiz continued as Rainbow was shown flying around pulling a cloud behind her._

 **WEATHER CONTROL**

 **Can Stand On Clouds**

 **Can Manipulate Size & Location Of Clouds**

 **Can Force Rain & Lightning From Clouds**

 **Managerial Position Provides Mastery Of This Field**

 **Tornado Creation & Control **

" _She can use the clouds in the sky to manipulate lighting strikes and precipitation. This ability also allows her to move on clouds as if they were pavement without falling through, and can even manipulate the seasons to an extent. Also, she can create and control giant tornadoes."_

"Huh." Yamcha blinked. "I was not expecting that."

"If she controls lighting…" Vegeta muttered.

"Everything okay?" Bulma asked.

"Huh? Yeah. Just thinking about something." He shook his head.

" **And I hope you all like puns, because she's got plenty!" Boomstick added. "She's also got some other moves, like the Buccaneer Blaze, which is apparently so amazing it can't be shown on screen. And, somehow, it creates a huge explosion."**

 **MOVE LIST**

 **Super Speed Strut**

 **Fantastic Filly Flash**

 **Cloud Barrel Weave**

 **Cloud Spinning**

 **Rainblow Dry ("Okay, they** _ **HAD**_ **to have known that sounded like a double entendre." Videl said.)**

 **Buccaneer Blaze**

"Is _everything_ in their world a horse related pun?" Yamcha asked.

" **Yes."** Skorch's voice sounded, answering the question.

"At what point do you have to consider that maybe you've written too many puns? Even John Kassir would probably tell them to tone it down at this point." Lazuli commented.

"Who?" Vegeta asked.

"I'll tell you later."

"Also, why does 'Buccaneer Blaze' sound like code words for a stoner horse?" Tien asked in his dry tone. "I get they're trying to stay on brand probably, but… It feels like this could lead to some really weird ideas…"

"But it's a show for little kids, I doubt anyone Marion's age would understand what that meant." Videl replied. "Besides, if it's just kids watching it, what's the worst that could happen?"

" _Rainbow often brags that she is the fastest in the world. And you know what? She's right. By calculations according to this guy-" Wiz began._

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Was yelled as everyone seemed to physical recoil in surprise or disgust at what they saw.

"…hey, Sk-"

" **No."** Skorch said, appearing from somewhere. **"I'm not talking about this with you guys. Not when Marion's here and I'm still holding a baby."**

"It's just… I mean… what?" Someone muttered.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Gohan asked sarcastically, looking to his wife, who looked at him seemingly agitated.

"Okay... well… maybe that's a one-off thing. Every group of fans has it's weird people…"

"That wasn't 'weird' that was… What the hell was that!?" Vegeta shot back.

"And what does that mean for us?" Tien asked, the question leaving everyone in silence, either because they didn't understand what he was asking, or didn't want to think about it. "If we're a show in another dimension, does that mean there's weird stuff like that concerning us?"

Before anyone could say anything else, another note (in a paper airplane) flew through a small hole and hit Gohan.

" _Most of them aren't that bad, but there's some that are just weird or creepy."_ He read.

"Okay I think we should just move on and… try to forget that…" Lazuli finally spoke. Everyone agreed.

" _-Rainbow Dash can fly up to five times the speed of sound with ease. This is apparent through the Mach cone that often forms around Rainbow, which indicates that she has broken the sound barrier. And the angle of which proves she can reach up to Mach 5 speeds."_

As Wiz spoke, a diagram appeared with 'The Board of Wizdom' written on the bottom. There was a large diagram showing flight trajectories, and formulas calculating the speed of flight compared to the resistance of wind. Most were confused, but a few calculations seemed to come closer, finally coming to show the final numbers.

Mach 5 = 3806.04 Miles Per Hour

Eleven times faster than the speed of sound

Your Ad Here: 705-555-6969

"What are her wings made of?" Yamcha asked. "If she's moving faster than the sound barrier, how powerful would her wings have to be to sustain that? Let alone her whole body?"

"I honestly can't say." Bulma frowned, before looking to Vegeta. "You and Goku have moved at speeds upwards of Mach 15, but you don't seem to be affected by it in any physical way."

"I think that has to do with the Sayian genetics, but I can't say for sure." Vegeta shrugged.

"Not to mention a lot of the time we fly fast in bursts." Gohan added. "I don't think we're going that fast the entire time."

"But in combat it would have a lot of negative effects." Yamcha stated. "If you hit someone moving Mach fifteen, let alone Mach five, you'd have to deal with the shockwave, you'd go blind and deaf, and most likely have your head ripped off."

"Fair point. But she's fighting a giant robot." Videl added.

" **This is a pony, a baby horse girl toy. Why is it so awesome?" Boomstick asked.**

 **ATTRIBUTES**

 **Brash & Arrogant (While most thought it, no one voiced the comparison to Vegeta.)**

 **Extremely Competitive**

 **Brave & Loyal **

**Athletic Both On The Ground And In The Air**

" _Well, that's not all. Upon breaching Mach 5, she entered hypersonic speeds to create the Sonic Rainboom. With this, her speed doubles instantaneously to Mach 10. And somehow the resulting sonic boom completely shatters the visible light spectrum." Wiz added._

"That's not how sonic booms work, but this is also a Pegasus who can apparently fly at Mach five speeds so… okay." Bulma bit her lip, clearly wanting to comment on the scientific inaccuracies, but also figured this wasn't the battle to do that.

 **SONIC RAINBOOM**

 **Hypersonic**

 **Instantly Doubles Dash's Speed to Mach 10**

 **Top Speed: 7,6000 MPH (Even Vegeta admitted that was impressive.)**

 **Creates A Rainbow**

 **Created A Powerful Shockwave**

 **Can Pull 90 Degree Turns**

 **Responsible For Setting Most Of The Events In Equestria's Recent History**

"What do they mean by that last one?" Videl asked.

"I guess it caused some things to happen that set peo-er, these horses on their path to their destines." Tien mused.

" **Not to mention the sonic boom itself is apparently strong enough to split solid rock and shake entire mountains to their core." Boomstick added. "And she does all of this without magic. I gotta say, that's some impressive physical prowess."**

"Yup."

"Admittedly, yeah."

"True."

" _Well, that's not entirely true. Rainbow Dash doesn't have traditional magic, but she is capable of using the power of the Elements of Harmony." Wiz spoke up as five what they assumed to be necklaces and a crown were shown._

 **ELEMENTS OF HARMONY**

 **Six In Total**

 **Honesty**

 **Kindness**

 **Laughter**

 **Generosity**

 **Loyalty**

 **Magic**

 **Grants The Wielder Immeasurable Magical Power**

 **Can Only Be Used When The Bearer Possesses The Corresponding Trait**

 **Requires All Six To Be Used**

 **Only Used In Extreme Needs**

" _Rainbow Dash has proved time and again her loyalty to her friends and to those in her family. While her arrogance and pride can occasionally get in the way or lead her off course, Dash always strives to be the best she can be."_

" **She's taken on a number of Eldritch Monsters and world-ending threats like Discord, the God of Chaos and was only bested because she thought she was doing the right thing."**

A… Well, a mash-up of all sorts of animals into one large creature was shown, seemingly floating on air and watching Dash and the other five.

" _This doesn't make sense!"_ Rainbow Dash yelled in annoyance.

" _Sense? Where's the fun of things making sense?" '_ Discord' (the fighters assumed) said before laughing. Snapping his fingers, the surrounding trees and bushes seemed to grow and twist, cutting them off form one another.

" **Still, reality warpers are by nature, chaotic beings." Boomstick shrugged. "But… wait. Where was I going with this?"**

Videl felt her gut freeze as an icy chill crept down her back. Had she left her baby with a chaotic being? If Skorch was anything like Discord…

She looked at the orb again, which swirled to life. She saw Skorch was sitting on the ground, creating what looked like a bird out of flames, and felt relief as she saw Pan looking up at the bird with wonder. She sighed in relief as she heard her daughter giggle lightly.

"She's doing okay?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. I'm… sorry. I just-"

"I'm concerned for her too. But… I trust Skorch, at least trust him enough to know that he wouldn't do something that could hurt Pan."

" _Rainbow is brash, athletic, and extremely competitive. But while she's steadfast and loyal, she sometimes cheats to get her way." Wiz added as Rainbow pulled a branch back, and let if slam into an orange pony with a cowboy hat, knocking her to the ground._

"… **well. Let's make it fight a giant robot." Boomstick said with a verbal shrug, seemingly given up on understanding 'why'.**

" _Yeeeeaaaaahh!"_ Rainbow Dash cheered as she shot by, leaving a rainbow trail as the doors closed.

After pausing the video, everyone looked to one another. This was probably one of the most widely-agreed pre-battle agreements. Everyone except Gohan and Yamcha believed Rainbow Dash would win, even Vegeta had (begrudgingly) admitted that Dash's speed would probably be a major advantage over Starscream's plane form.

Despite being told about Starscream's idiotic choices, Yamcha reasoned that speed wouldn't mean too much if he had a machine gun. That was the main reason Gohan had chosen Starscream over Rainbow Dash, but that didn't mean he liked him. Just the opposite, he found Starscream to be honestly pathetic, aside from his weaponry. This was a sentiment shared by everyone watching, as they felt like Starscream was somehow more of a joke than a winged horse was. His cowardly and manipulative tactics didn't make him a threat, tit made him more of an annoyance than anything. But considering they had seen fights with soul-devouring monsters, it wasn't unusual to vote for the villain. Still, they had to mention that his seemingly constant idiotic choices made him out to be as terrible a fighter as he was a leader.

"Still, I've been trying to figure this out." Vegeta spoke up, having been thinking on this during the two introductions. "His Null Ray destroys anything electric, would that apply to the thunder clouds?"

Everyone thought it over, it was a reasonable question. Sure, Dash didn't have to rely solely on using lightning to try and kill Starscream, but it seemed like this may have to do with the 'fair fight' Tien had mentioned at the beginning.

"Honestly I think if it was any other Transmorpher or whatever they're called, Dash wouldn't have much of a chance." Lazuli admitted. "But this Starscream guy doesn't inspire confidence."

"But it's a giant death machine against a winged horse." Yamcha stated. "It just… It seems like there's only one way this ends."

" _Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all!"_

" **It's time for a DEATH BATTLLEEE!" Boomstick shouted as the doors closed and opened again.**

(*Cues: MLP:FIM - Rarity's Fashion Show*)

Starscream seemed to be flying over a town that seemed part modern, and part medieval. It was also clear that whoever chose the colour design for this place probably had a dozen too many coffees that morning. A sign reading 'Welcome to Ponyville' was set up outside of the town.

 _ **FROOM**_

A blur shot by, leaving the sign burning. Starscream began transforming mid-air and landed in the center of town, laughing manically. However, the ponies walking around didn't seem that phased by this.

" _Yes, bow before your new ruler! Tremble in fear of Starscre-"_ He began yelling.

" _Hey!"_ A voice shouted from off screen. _"Keep it down! I'm trying to sleep!"_

" _You dare speak that way to your new king?! I will-"_ Starscream began, clearly angered, but was cut off again.

" _Boo!"_

" _You're not funny!"_

" _Wheelie is a better character and has more fans then you!"_

" _Pathetic worms! Send me your most powerful champion and I will annihilate them! Then I will do the same to your whole village!"_

"If I have to commend him on anything, he's resilient." Vegeta admitted.

Before anyone else could say anything, a rainbow trail shot past making Starscream duck to dodge whatever just came at him. Out of the blinding sun, Rainbow Dash flew up to the roof of a building, sitting on the roof and looking at Starscream.

" _Hi there!"_ She said with a wave. Starscream laughed mockingly in return.

" _A pony? I'll crush you in an instant. Prepare to be annihilated!"_

" _You talk a lot."_ Dash replied.

 **FIGHT!**

Starscream prepared to fire his Null ray, but clearly hadn't expected Dash to be as fast as she was. The Pegasus shot forward, then upwards, then diagonally, then… well, you get the picture. All the whole she struck Starscream with quick attacks that he clearly didn't know how to counter. Finally, Dash seemed to attack Starscream's heel, but nothing happened. As she began to fly up for another attack, Starscream finally managed to hit her with a backhand strike. The cyan pony was sent flying a good distance away, clearly disoriented but nothing too drastic.

" _That. Is. it. I am going to kill you!"_ Starscream growled. _"I will burn you village to the ground and-"_

" _Tag, you're it!"_ Rainbow Dash yelled as she shot by, hitting Starscream in the face before heading up into the sky.

Shouting in anger, Starscream changed back into his plane form and took off after Dash. While the two were tearing through the sky, Starscream began unloading his gatling gun, the bullets tearing through the sky and clouds.

" _Wait. Ah!"_ Dash shouted in surprise as the bullets came out from nowhere. However, she quickly began swerving back and forth, avoiding them.

"I almost feel bad for Starscream at this point." Videl admitted. "Everything he's ever done has blown up in his face, and now he's being bested by a pony."

"The day that happens to me, is the day I quit this lifestyle." Vegeta remarked.

"Still, I think that kind of weaponry would be great against another Transformer." Yamcha reasoned. "Those things are huge, but… yeah. I'm surprised he's losing this badly."

Starscream switched to firing missiles which again, Dash avoided. However, one of them continued flying off into the distance seemed to hit a giant tree that was also a house. This did get Dash to stop and turn around, now seeming more angered than anything.

" _ARE YOU INSANE!?"_ She shouted. _"YOU COULD'VE KILLED SOMEONE!"_

" _My leg…"_ Was faintly heard.

" _You think Starscream cares for these pathetic creatures' lives? Bah!"_ The Decepticon retorted. _"I will burn it all to the ground and watch them burn with it!"_

"… _you weren't joking."_ Dahs blinked, suddenly seeming to grow more serious. _"Well, guess you'll see what happens when you mess with the best!"_

Dash shot off like a rocket again, hitting Starscream's tail fin and causing him to spin uncontrollably in the air, yelling in confusion as he did so.

"Really?" Tien muttered.

"Yeah, like… How can he not see this stuff coming?" Lazuli asked. She had to admit watching Starscream be routinely humiliated by Rainbow Dash was entertaining, and Marion clearly thought so as well as shew was giggling as she watched Dash routinely outsmart Starscream.

Their chase continued, Rainbow and Starscream weaving in between mountains and clouds. The Decepticon always seemed to be just a few feet behind her, and to his credit was able to fly well enough to avoid any incoming obstacles. The screen changed perspective, and two targets seemed to be locking onto Rainbow Dash.

" _Let's finish this…"_ Starscream growled. Only for Starscream to disappear. _"WHAT!?"_

Pulling back, Rainbow Dash was sitting on Starscream's back, and the Decepticon seemed completely oblivious.

" _Y'know, for a giant robot that's trying to kill me, you kind of suck at this."_ She remarked.

" _Face me like a warri-AGH!"_ Starscream began, but was cut off when Dash kicked him where his head would be and flew off into another cloud line. 

"This is honestly kind of sad at this point." Tien stated. "Unless he's actually playing the long game and trying to trick her into thinking he's an idiot-"

"Which he's succeeding in." Videl cut in.

"-he really seems to be just… that bad a fighter."

(*Cues: Spectrum*)

Starscream broke through the cloud line, changing into his robot form and having in the sky.

" _Where are you!? Show yourself!"_

Dash shot by and threw a dark cloud over Starscream and began hitting it, relentlessly shocking the Decepticon seeker. No one knew why, by everyone started laughing when they heard Starscream's almost girlish screams.

"Maybe he's still connected to that school girl…" Gohan laughed.

"Wait. What?" Yamcha asked, taken aback.

To everyone's surprise, the could suddenly exploded, sending Dash flying. Starscream began blasting at the incoming storm clouds with his Null Ray, and to everyone's surprise, it destroyed them.

"Huh… well, it is designed to destroy anything electronic…" Lazuli said, not sure if that's how it was supposed to work.

"Still, that might be the only time that weapon is actually useful." Bulma nodded.

" _You think CLOUDS can stop the mighty Starscream?! I am the Cha-"_

"And…" Videl began.

Rainbow suddenly threw another cloud over Starscream and began jolting him again.

"There."

Flying up into the air, Rainbow shot back down and kicked the cloud one last time, creating a large burst of lightning which sent Starscream crashing down to the ground, screaming the whole way.

The scene cut to the red-and-blue Transformer briefly mentioned earlier and a Transformer who had 'Police' written on two shoulder pads both stopped and looked up, hearing the faint scream.

" _Ouch."_ Was all the cop Transformer said. _"What do you think he picked a fight with this time?"_

" _I cannot say…"_ Optimus remarked. _"But I had hoped he would've learned that this never ends well for him."_

" _Maybe he's getting his ass handed to him by a pony or something!"_ The small yellow Autobot laughed.

" _Starscream's pathetic, but he's not THAT pathetic Bumblebee."_

It then cut to Megatron and the Decepticon who seemed to be made out of a boombox, and the two seemed taken out of what they were doing when they heard the faint scream.

" _Lord Megatron."_ The unnamed Deception spoke. _"It appears that Starscream is being soundly defeated_ _once again."_

" _Indeed…"_ Megatron said a hint of disappointment in his tone. _"I would've liked to have seen it."_

" _I have recorded the past ten seconds of audio, perhaps we could trace it's location."_

" _No, no… but thank you Soundwave."_

"How has he survived this long when both sides seem to unanimously agree he's an idiot?" Yamcha asked.

"He's a good speaker, and he probably knows stuff that they need." Gohan replied. "But we're not entirely sure why."

Back in Equestria, Starscream was face down on the ground and Dash was approaching him.

" _Y'know… outta all the things I figured I'd have to deal with, a giant robot wasn't one of-"_ Dash began, but was suddenly shot by Starscream's Null Ray. The blast sent her skidding along the ground, clearly having _finally_ done some sort of damage. As she pulled herself, up, Starscream just laughed.

" _Pathetic fool! Remain in the dirt where you belong and grovel for mercy at the hands of- Wait. Where'd she go?"_

Rainbow Dash suddenly shot by in front of him.

" _What?"_

Then shot by behind him.

" _Hang on."_

Then in front again.

"If what they've said is true, and she can be brash and somewhat egotistical, I think the main advantage she has is knowing when to shut up." Vegeta said, genuinely annoyed now anytime Starscream spoke. It wasn't even like he was trying to deceive or trick her with false promises, it was the same kind of crap Frieza used to do all the time. Except Starscream wasn't an insane genocidal maniac with the power to back up those claims.

Dash just kept moving faster than Starscream could keep track if, and when he finally realized what was happening, he knew it was too late. A giant tornado had formed around him and he was dragged into it. The Seeker was trying to re-align himself, trying to find some sort of escape route, but nothing seemed to be working. Yelling in desperation, he fired his gatling gun off in random directions.

" _Ah!"_

And _somehow_ a single bullet tagged Dash across the face, dangerously close to her right eye. But not enough to damage it.

"Ow…" Videl bit her lip.

"She still has both eyes." Tien commented.

"Yeah… but still. She looks to be what? Twelve?"

"You may be talking to the wrong people about that." Gohan said, and Tien nodded.

Back inside the tornado, Starscream was still trying to figure out what to do, and was also trying to avoid a shark that had inexplicably been picked up and was flying around the tornado.

"A shark… tornado…" Lazuli began, trying to figure that one out.

"A Sharknado?" Yamcha asked.

"No." Bulma said immediately.

Changing into his jet form, Starscream began to fly off, his engines going into overdrive, but a piece from his tail was ripped off in the tornado and sent him crashing back into the ground. Dash landed and slid across the ground like a Rockstar, coming to a stop and kicking up some dirt as she snapped to attention. As she began running towards him, Starscream shouted.

" _Wait! Wait! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! Please!"_

"…really?" Someone muttered.

"Okay, no. Dash is going to win." Yamcha shook his head.

Dash had come to a stop and looked in disbelief at him.

" _Seriously? After all you've done?"_

" _I'll... I'll join the herd. I'll be a good Decepticon from now on!"_ Starscream was begging. However, while this was happening, the targeting system was locking onto Rainbow Dash again, but rather than the two circles form earlier, there were at least twenty targets locking onto Dash.

" _Please, just let me go."_

" _Well, I don't know. I mean, I know should love and tolerate, but... you were kind of a dick."_ Dash replied apprehensively.

"Screw that, just kill him!" Vegeta said dismissively.

Several beeps were heard and Starscream laughed.

" _Uh. What was that?"_ Dash blinked, realizing something may have just gone wrong for her.

Opening his chest, Starscream's missile launcher appeared, with about thirty or so rockets aimed at her.

" _DIE!"_ Starscream yelled as the missiles fired.

" _Oh geez!"_ Dash exclaimed as she shot off, followed by the missiles. She began zig-zagging to try and shake missiles, but they were locked on and kept following. She dove down and began weaving through the trees in a forest shaking a few of the missiles, which exploded when they hit trees, but the majority of them clearly were still after her. Now flying straight up, Dash took a deep breath, and then pulled her wings back, letting gravity begin to pull her back down.

" _It's all or nothing!"_ She whispered.

Suddenly, Dash seemed to enter some sort of speed boost, flapping her wings faster than any would've thought possible. It then cut to Starscream looking up with his arms folded, as if waiting for something.

(*Cues: MLP: FIM - Sonic Rainboom*)

Suddenly shooting out from between the clouds, Dash was flying downwards with the Mach cone surrounding her. Suddenly, there was a flash of white, and the sound barrier shattered, with an audible 'BOOM' Rainbow Dash's speed doubled as the trail from the Sonic Rainboom propelled her faster and faster. Turning at an impossible 90-degree angle, she shot past Starscream, passing between his legs.

" _What?"_ Starscream blinked, before seeing the missiles coming towards him. _"Well, fuc-"_

The barrage of missiles collided with Starscream, blowing the Decepticon into the air with a huge amount of damage. This wasn't helped when Dash returned from off screen, rapidly striking with her quick attacks before creating another tornado to keep him in the air while she shot off screen, then came roaring back in, now surrounded by an orange fire, she rammed directly into Starscream, knocking him off-screen, before flying off and (supposedly) using the Buccaneer Blaze. There was an explosion, a bright flash of white light, then multiple parts of Starscream were scattered across the ground.

"I really never expected to see a winged horse kill a giant robot. But here we are." Gohan said.

Rainbow Dash came to a stop, panting heavily, but also full of adrenaline.

" _Aw, yeah! That was awesome!"_

(*Cues: Transformers (2008) - Decepticons*)

Then Starscream's Spark emerges from his torso, floating in the air.

"Oh, right."

"What good can that do? There aren't any other machines around." Videl asked.

" _You haven't won! I'm invincible! My Spark lives! You can never defeat Star-"_

"It's probably like the old crime stories where the bad guy survives but gets away in the end and-" Yamcha began.

Homp.

Everyone fell into shocked silence as they saw Rainbow Dash _eat_ Starscream's spark. They waited to see if somehow this would result in Starscream taking over Dash…

 **K.O.!**

…but then it was clear the battle was over.

"Okay, I was not expecting that." Vegeta admitted.

"She just… _ATE_ a Transformer's soul!?" Lazuli asked, clearly bewildered by what she had just seen.

"Why do so many of these fights end with someone's soul getting destroyed or eaten?" Bulma asked rhetorically.

"Eh, I think that was pretty cool." Videl smiled.

(*Cues: Rainbow Rhapsody - Makkon*)

" **Okay. I retract all doubt. That pony is a monster!" Boomstick said in amazement.**

" _Rainbow's speed and agility were more than a match for Starscream even in his jet form. But really, Starscream's aim is worse than a drunk one-eyed stormtrooper. Add to that the fact that Starscream usually fights other robots upwards of fifteen feet tall, so trying to fight someone as small and fast as Dash was going to be an issue."_

" **But like… not impossible." Boomstick added. "His missiles, gatling gun and even bare fists could've done the job, but considering how much he talks, he was effectively announcing his attack before doing it. Quick side note here, if you're gonna kill someone, wait until** _ **after**_ **you've either killed them or shot them to announce your attack."**

" _On top of that, Starscream's Null Ray is mainly designed to destroy electronic devices and beings. It only worked on the thunder clouds because of the electrical energy inside of them, and it isn't designed to kill flesh-and-blood beings."_

"Ah, that makes sense." Bulma nodded.

" **She just ATE a Transformers SOUL!" Boomstick yelled, someone off-mic.**

" _And while if he had actually taken Rainbow's attacks or skills seriously, Starscream may have been able to prepare a counter attack for the Sonic Rainboom or Buccaneer Blaze, but due to his idiocy, all Dash will be feeling is some mild indigestion later, while Starscream isn't going anywhere, anytime soon."_

"Even if or when he does get out, where's he going to go?" Tien asked. "This town doesn't seem like the kind of place that would have ready access to inter-planetary travel."

"Good point. They said his spark could fly, but it may be years before he gets another form." Bulma nodded.

" **Well, she certainly put the 'pwn' in pony!"** **Boomstick declared.**

" _The winner, is Rainbow Dash." Wiz concluded._

Honestly, the fight was more entertaining than the fighters expected. They hoped sooner or later there would be a Death Battle with a Transformer who was either as imposing as Megatron or as presence-commanding as Optimus Prime. It was also weird to see a world that was filled with pastel-colored horses, let alone ones that controlled weather, could use magic, and fought world-ending monsters. Still, they couldn't claim that their world wasn't much weirder.

Walking back into her backyard, Videl smiled as she saw Ember was pushing the cradle with one of her paws, the dog turning to attention at the newcomer, but relaxing when she saw Videl. Skorch looked up from where he was sitting and nodded.

" **The kid's fine."** He said. **"I think she's hungry though."**

"Thanks." Videl smiled at him. "I'm glad I was right."

" **About what?"**

"Trusting you."

Skorch smirked and whistled, Ember following behind Skorch as the two walked through a spark portal and disappeared. Videl picked up her daughter, who was happy to see her mom again.

" **Alright… let's wrap this up!"** Skorch sighed, cracking his neck as he sat down in his hammock and picked up his tablet. **"First off, we have one from 'dperson3569' who wrote…"**

 _This has to be my favorite chapter so far. Also, be safe and stay well during this crisis._

" **Thanks, and you too. All of you for that matter. Next we've got an interesting one from 'FanficThinker' who wrote…"**

 _This was a really cool fight, it is a pleasure to see everyone reaction when one of them is fighting. Wish they made another Vegeta death battle, if that happened who would you like it to be?_

 _I feel that Superman vs Goku part 2 was a waste and it should had happened after the show had a longer run. Now we just wait here, vote piccolo for next death battle to happen you guys! he deserve_

" **Good question! If I had to choose right now who Vegeta would fight… I wanna say Ghost Rider, but that wouldn't be much of a fair fight as it's the whole 'Guy-who-feeds-of-sin-against-someone-who-is-covered-in-sins' type of thing. It worked for Spawn because both he and Kratos weren't good people… Maybe Scarecrow? I dunno. What do you all think? Ah well, next we have one from 'Fortitude501' who wrote…"**

 _Out of curiosity will Beerus and Whis be joining the next reaction? Alongside Champa and Vados. Heck maybe even Zeno and high priest joining the fun._

 _Maybe something that caught their interest like Thanos vs Darkseid, Doctor Fate vs Doctor Strange and Hulk vs Doomsday._

" **Definitely. Every day I'm here, I see another day into the future from where I last could. There's gonna be a lot of new faces showing up eventually. It should be interesting… I haven't met Whis though… that would be interesting… Uh, next we have one from 'VolcanicFlare' who wrote…"**

 _Can't believe I woke up at 2:00 AM to read this. Whatever, sleep is for nerds. Besides, seeing people's reactions to Kirby vs Majin Buu. Keep up the great work, or as I like to say: Keep that same energy!_

" **First of all. Yes. Sleep is for the weak! Which I why I sleep a lot. Wait… Uh… thanks! Finally, we have one from 'ShadowLord56' who wrote…"**

 _Dude, I WILL be looking for them reacting to Goku vs Superman._

" **Seems like as good a time as any…"** Skorch muttered setting his tablet aside. **"Just so you all know, I've started working on that chapter. I figure by the time it's done, it's gonna be MASSIVE. The biggest chapter thus far was Spawn vs. Kratos, which clocked in at fifty-six pages and 21717 words. I feel like Goku vs superman will be bigger than** _ **that.**_ **So with that said, don't expect it for a while. But as usual, thank you to everyone who came back for this chapter! I love writing this story, and if I take a while to upload a chapter, it's because I want it to be the best it can be. I update my profile with the current stories' completion, so check tha tout if you ever wanna know how something's coming. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this and-"**

The entity stopped, bolting upright and looking around in confusion. Something… something was off. Something or some _one_ had come from another dimension. But this didn't feel like what had happened when Spawn arrived… this felt… in-canon, so to put it.

" **Huh. That may be a problem."** Skorch muttered. **"Like… a Super big problem…"**


	16. New Faces, New Worlds, New Problems

"-are on a completely different scale. Each one's the size of an entire planet!"

"Wait. Really?!"

"Yes! In fact, they're big enough that you could call them 'wish planets'! They can grant absolutely any wish! In other words, think of them as 'Super Dragon Balls'!"

Re0materializing, Skorch wanted to jump into the conversation and try to figure out what the hell was happening, but… The whole 'watcher code' prevented him from doing so. As well as plot convivence. Still, there were a bunch of questions running through his head. Why was there a fat Beerus? And… why were there two albino… aliens?

Wait.

Picking up a small manga, Skorch flipped through a few pages.

"Mggh… But you still haven't found one of them, right?" Beerus grumbled. "Which makes the current six you have-"

" **-totally useless, doesn't it?"** Skorch finished, looked at the comic, then looking up at Beerus. **"Ho boy…"** That's where he knew them from! And that meant… Ah, now it all made sense. Skorch watched as Goku seemed to be talking quietly to Beerus, while one of the three figures Skorch hadn't met before, cast a glance around, and clearly noticed Skorch.

"Hey…" She said, getting Goku's attention. "Uh, who's that?"

The group turned and looked at Skorch, who was sitting on a rock a little bit away from them. He was inexplicably sipping on something and waved to the group.

"That's Skorch." Goku remarked as if this was nothing. Skorch got up and disappeared into flames, reappearing next to Goku.

" **Hey bitches, what's up?"** Skorch remarked, now drinking a slushy.

"Ugh…" Beerus groaned in annoyance, the entity's appearance clearly not what he was hoping for right now. Vegeta bit his lip, clearly trying to stop himself from saying something that would make this worse. "Champa? This is… this is Skorch.'

" **Hey."**

"Who, or _what_ is that thing?" Champa asked, blinking in surprise.

"He's a watcher." Goku said. "He… just kinda showed up, and apparently he came from outside our world."

"So, he's from Universe 5? I've never seen anything like him before." The female figure said, clearly nervous by the flaming skeleton-thing standing about six feet away at a safe, but still sociable, distance.

"No. Whoever, or whatever he is, he comes from _outside_ all these dimensions. He's the only one of his kind." Beerus said, looking to Skorch.

" **Aww… that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."**

"Shut up."

Champa and the other figures Skorch didn't have the names for yet as they looked to one another in a mixture of curiosity, confusion and apprehension. If there was one thing Skorch could tell, the figure with the tall white hair had power off the charts, to the point where he figured neither Goku or even Beerus could pose much of a threat.

" **So… what the hell are you guys going on about? It felt like someone was smashing planets again. I ain't felt that kinda power since the last gangba-"**

"My brother and I were having an… argument." Beerus cut Skorch off. "He's suggested we hold a, contest of champions, so to put it, in order to resolve our issues."

" _Contest… Yup. I guess we're goin' there."_ Skorch thought, trying to see into the future to see if anything terrible would happen. But… there was nothing. _"…what? Wait…"_

"So, then it shall be!" Beerus declared. "Let us partake in this… thing!"

"Woo!" Goku cheered.

"Do you really wish to fight in this tournament?" Beerus asked.

"Of course, I do!" Goku exclaimed.

"…and you Vegeta?"

"Yeah, sure…" The prince muttered.

"And you?" Beerus asked reluctantly, looking to Skorch."

" **Sorry, no can do."** Skorch shook his head. **"Unless you guys put a HELL of a challenge, and I mean like, your souls or something, I can't join the fight as one of the five."**

"Challenge?" The figure with the white ponytail asked.

"It's a bit of an explanation. But you can make a bet with this guy, and if you win, he can reveal the future or something… I'll be honest Vados, I don't know how it works." Beerus shook his head.

" **Whatever, this might tend with everyone dead, or it could be fun. You guys make the call."** Skorch remarked as he walked off, his fire dying out as his bones fell to the ground and disappeared into ashes. No one saw him become a orange-hue ghost that kept listening to the conversation.

"…no matter what happens, I will _not_ accept loss to the 6th universe, do I make myself clear!?" Beerus growled. Skorch chuckled and disappeared, letting his mind wander. As he flew, he felt a sharp pain in his head.

" _GOKU!"_ A woman's voice screamed in both pain and terror.

" _The…they're dead… what…"_

" _You will die by the hands of Za-"_

That was all he heard, it cut out after that…

" _ **Huh. Well, that wasn't mysteriously cryptic and terrifying at all… Also, what episode was up after this one? Those discs were out of order… maybe I'll just throw a poll up on the hope page or something…"**_


	17. Thor vs Raiden

No matter how frequently they did it, there was always something fascinating and beautiful about traveling through space. The way the world that could seem so opposing now seem so small, to see the stars and galaxies passing by. It gave those watching a sense of wonder, a feeling of majesty that couldn't be put into words.

"Hey, if you pissed into space, what would happen?" Trunks asked.

"I dunno." Goten shrugged. "Let's find out."

Well, you get the idea…

A few days had passed since Champa showed up and proposed the tournament, things had been… interesting to say the least. The Dragon Crew had all agreed that this tournament and the subsequent 'Super' Dragon Balls were something _definitely_ worth looking into. The team from Universe Seven now consisted of Goku (duh), Vegeta (duh), Piccolo, Buu (shockingly), and… 'The strongest warrior Beerus has ever met.'

That last one gave Vegeta some hesitation moving forward. Since his time on earth, they had dealt with a LOT of powerful enemies, and if there was someone, or some _thing_ that Beerus considered to be a powerful warrior, and none of them knew who he was talking about… That didn't sit right with Vegeta. Initially, he believed it was Buu, but then Buu had joined the team, so that name was off the list. This was followed up by the Androids, but they were human now. Then he considered Cell, he also really hoped it wasn't, but still. There was a long list of names he could think of, but none of them seemed to be of a calibre that would impress/impose a threat to Beerus. Finally, he had questioned if the entity was the final challenger, but Skorch had honestly told him without challenge that he had only met Beerus for the first time after falling through the roof, and his interactions with the Cat God didn't go further than that. On the subject of the entity, Skorch had been rather quiet concerning this whole tournament, but then again, no one had the time to challenge him, so Vegeta would do that later. Any information they could get to help them win, they'd need.

Piccolo was in a similar mindset, the tournament seemed interesting, and it'd feel good to fight someone without the threat of the world being blown up for the fifty-ninth time. But he agreed with Vegeta's caution about this 'last warrior'. Or who this weird alien guy was that was present with them.

"Well, apparently it'll take about nine hours to get to where we're going." Goku remarked, walking up next to Piccolo and looking out over space. "What do we do now?"

"…huh." The Namekian muttered. This hadn't occurred to him. "I have nothing. Meditate, talk, sleep."

"It's too bad we couldn't bring the Death Battle discs, we could've watched some of those to pass the time."

"…that means that fat bastard Champa has been sneaking into our universe and stealing our balls!" Beerus scowled, ignoring the 'What.' Looks he was getting by a few.

" **Weird right? With balls as big as those you'd think they'd be hard to steal. Let alone put your hand around."** Skorch remarked, passing by with smoke wafting up from beneath his ribs at a very conspicuous place…

"Indeed." Beerus nodded, still deep in thought.

" **You'd need a lotta girth to rub them to power em' up too!"**

"That's a good point."

" **Still, if your good with your hands, you can probably do all seven at once. But imagine trying to fit one in your mouth."**

"I supp-" Beerus began before snapping to attention and glaring at Skorch. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Skorch shrugged, walking off. **"Hey, I brought the Death Battle discs, I can rig up a player from ashes and we could watch some if you want."**

"Really?!" Goku exclaimed, surprised.

" **Totally."** Skorch nodded.

"Are any of those battles about fighters we may encounter in this tournament?" Piccolo asked, not sure if Skorch could answer this or not.

" **No."** The entity shook his head. **"But the next one on the list is two Gods beating the crap out of each other."**

Goku and Piccolo looked to one another, then shrugged. Skorch walked off, creating a ball of energy between his hands before guiding it upwards with a finger, then right, then down, then left. Skorch looked around for a minute, then seemed to be messing with something behind the large rectangle, then the lines created by the trailing ball took a heavier form, and effectively, a transparent-and-orange-outlined tv appeared. Skorch walked to one side, and put the Death Battle disc in. Piccolo wanted to question how Skorch had done that, but he was just impressed, so he let it go.

" **Have fun."** He remarked, walking off. **"I'm going back to my place to get food."** And just as quickly as he appeared, Skorch was gone.

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

" _Gods may endure eternal rule, but in the ring together, these Gods of Lightning are anything but immortal." Wiz declared as the episode began._

" **The Mighty Thor! Prince of Asgard." Boomstick introduced the first fighter. A man wearing a red cape, black armor, a silver helmet, and who was built like a tank. In one hand, he held a large hammer, from which lighting was spewing.**

" _And Lord Raiden, the God of lightning and defender of Earthrealm." Wiz introduced the second fighter. This one was another man, but he was dressed in white and blue with what appeared to be a black hood of sorts, and a jingasa._

"Wait. How'd we get a TV here?" Vegeta asked, looking over to Goku, the confusion clear in his face.

"Skorch."

"Hm…"

"I bet Gohan would be interested in-" Goku began but blinked, looking around and seeing his son wasn't there. "Hey Videl? Where's Gohan?"

"Huh? Oh. He said he had some important academic conference today and couldn't come." Video replied.

"That little shi-"

"Whatever. The boy will probably meet up with us later." Vegeta shook his head, the idea of gods fighting intrigued him, especially two who seemed to be able to manipulate and control weather.

"Huh, it's been a while since I saw one of these…" Roshi remarked, walking over to the group. "Then again, considering some of the stuff those Blackthorn's sent, there's been a lot to get through."

"Who?" Piccolo asked, confused.

"I dunno, you'll need to ask Bulma in regards to that. Also, Raiden? As in the storm God who killed children for some reason?"

A few of the fighters recoiled in disgust and disbelief, looking at Roshi, who blinked and looked at them.

"Hey, it's just a legend. And It might not be the same one."

"Wait, wasn't Raiden mentioned in Scorpion and Shang Tsung's battles?" Krillin asked, thinking back to some of the earlier fights.

"Yeah, I think so."

Pretty soon everyone who was going to watch the episode had gathered around, and the rest were talking, or watching the space go by. No one noticed the puzzled look Whis had briefly shot Beerus, or the shrug of genuine uncertainty the cat god replied with.

" **He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!"**

" _And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills, to figure out who would win… A Death Battle!"_

(*Cues: Thor (2011) - Sons of Odin*)

The doors closed then re-opened showing a large castle created out of what appeared to be crystal, all supported by an immeasurably large stone foundation, all of which appeared to be sitting on a cloud, in space. Water was flowing off all sides, and the buildings all had a similar dihedral shape to them, and at the center of it all was what the Dragon Crew assumed was a castle. Coming forward from it was a bridge that oddly seemed to be made from a rainbow. Vegeta's eyes narrowed, silently praying this wasn't going to be another horse fight.

" **All throughout mythology, one name stood above the rest as the champion of Gods! The prince of the kingdom of Asgard, Thor." Boomstick began as Thor was shown slamming into the ground then standing up, surrounded by large snow monsters. "In Norse Mythology, Thor is the God of thunder, strength, healing and… Oak… trees? Huh. Okay."**

"Does that mean he's like a God of Harvest? Or do trees in their world live and have their own afterlife?" Goku asked, confused. He understood the strength, lightning and healing part, but trees?

" **Well regardless, he was badass enough to get his own comic."**

" _And to clarify, the 'God of Oak Trees' thing stems from the belief that Oak Trees were the strongest trees that lived the longest, and since Thor was the strongest Norse God in history, he was associated with a botanical lifeform that represented that." Wiz explained._

"That makes sense." Roshi nodded. "Weird, but whatever. He's the God of Wood."

"I thought that's what you'd be." Krillin replied with a smirk. Roshi didn't say anything, but the two high-fived.

" _Thor Odinson The Mighty was conceived between the All-Father, effectively the God of the universe, and Earth's Elder Goddess with the intent of creating the strongest man in the universe." Wiz explained as Thor walked up through a crowd, waving to everyone as the crowd cheered his name._

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Thor Odinson the Mighty (Or Thör if you want to be technical)**

 **Height: 6'6"**

 **Weight: 640 lbs**

 **Secret ID: Dr. Donald Blake (This isn't used much anymore)**

 **Skilled surgeon and medic**

 **One of the strongest warriors in the universe**

 **Guardian of Midgard A.K.A. Earth**

 **Superiority complex ("That seems like a real problem." Piccolo frowned)**

 **Wielder of Mjölnir ("Mullneir? Is that his hammer?" Goten asked.)**

" **And boy was this a powerhouse of a baby!" Boomstick added.**

" _Being of Norse Mythological blood, Thor is naturally strong beyond human capabilities, he is capable of easily lifting over one million tons-" Wiz continued._

"Hold up. A million _tons?!_ " Hercule asked in disbelief. "What kind of workout regime does this guy have?!"

"Well, being a God probably helps." Tien shrugged. "But yeah, he seems like all that combat he's seen really paid off."

" _-can move at speeds beyond the realm of supersonic, never feel exhausted, survive the vacuum of space, trade hits with powerhouses such as Thanos, the Hulk, and Wolverine, and can talk to frogs. Don't question it."_

 **SUPERHUMAN ABILITIES**

 **Super-strength**

 **Supersonic speeds**

 **Self-sustenance**

 **Inexhaustible stamina**

 **Superhuman durability**

 **Super-breath**

 **Immunity to ailments such as poison, acid ect.**

"Huh, being inexhaustible would be great." Vegeta admitted. "Never feel tired, constant energy to keep training…"

"That'd be awesome…" Roshi muttered, thinking about something else.

"How do you think self-sustenance works? Is it like a plant where he makes his own food or something?" Goku asked.

"I mean, maybe." Piccolo thought. "Maybe it has to do with his magic, that because of it, he has the power to keep creating food or energy. But that is a good question."

"Still I'm more interested in the immunity to poisons." Vegeta shrugged, unsure as to why he thought that.

"Is Thor immortal?" Videl asked. "If he's a God, wouldn't that mean he couldn't die?"

Hearing that caught Beerus' attention, as he walked over to see what the others were watching.

"They're having Gods fight? Finally, this should be entertaining." He remarked.

"Lord Beerus, is it possible for a God to die?" Goku asked. Beerus was about to say something, clearly a defiant 'Hah! No.' But he paused, thinking it over.

"It depends." He frowned. "But from what I've seen, usually only a God can kill another God. But even that, it is a rare thing to see. I'm interested in seeing how this goes down."

" **He's immune to poison, burns, and electrocution, which is good. I mean, he's the God of thunder and all, if he couldn't handle that, he'd kinda be a crappy God…" Boomstick remarked, which the fighters agreed with. It even got a laugh from a few of them. "But if that isn't enough, he can survive the heat of the Sun or even a planet-bursting explosion which with enough power to kill** _ **BILLIONS**_ **. Well, I guess that's what happens when God bangs the Earth."**

"A God had sex earth?" Beerus blinked, bewildered. "How does that even work?"

"Weird." Goku nodded.

" _For reference, it would take roughly 30 QUINTILLION tons of TNT to blow up earth." Wiz stated, as a diagram of earth and its different layers appeared, followed by the diagram showing how much TNT would be needed. "He's undeniably tough, but not invincible."_

"I guess it wouldn't be much of a fight if one of them couldn't die." Videl frowned. "But what can kill him? If toxins and stuff like that don't hurt him, do swords or guns?"

" _He's augmented and empowered by a combination of his Godly status and a fraction of the all-powerful Odin force sealed within Mjölnir, his enchanted hammer."_

Thor seemed to be standing before a hammer that was placed on a pedestal, he took a deep breath as if uncertain about something. He reached forward and took a firm grasp on it. Lifting it up, Thor's eyes turned white and the sound of rolling thunder could be heard.

"So, his main weapon is a hammer. That's… kind of a let-down." Trunks frowned.

"I guess if he's able to summon and control lightning through it, that could be a useful weapon. And it seems like he could swing it pretty hard, but then again, we've been fooled before." Piccolo reasoned.

"Actually, yeah. Maybe we should hold off on the judgement for another… eight seconds." Roshi nodded.

" _ **That's**_ **his weapon? That thing is way too tiny! I mean, if he was the God of mending fences or something I guess I could say-" Boomstick began before Thor roared in anger and slammed Mjölnir onto the rainbow bridge. Lightning struck the walkway and the whole thing waved under the sheer force. Lightning seemed to travel along it, and the whole thing began to crack.**

" _IF YOU DO THIS, YOU'LL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!"_ A man with a gold horned helmet shouted, anger and fear in his voice. Thor looked at him panting, pain clear on his face, as he brought Mjölnir down, the entire bridge, which the fighters were now assuming was a gateway to another dimension, shattered into an irreparable stream on shining fragments of crystal light, falling down towards what appeared to be and eternal abyss.

" **WHOA! Holy shit! I retract that last statement!" Boomstick shouted.**

"Hm, fair enough." Vegeta conceded. "Still seems a bit small all things considered."

"Hey, it's not about size, it's about how you use it." Goten shrugged.

"Ha, nice." Roshi nodded.

(*Cues: Thor (2011) - Prologue*)

 **MJÖLNIR**

 **Bound to Thor**

 **Literally means "Crusher"**

 **Forged form a star core**

 **Weighs roughly 1,000,000 Pounds (That surprised everyone)**

 **Forged by the dwarves who forged Kratos' wife's' Leviathan Axe**

 **Momentum-based weapon**

 **Unbreakable (Except when it's not) ("What?")**

 **Anti-Force Energy Blasts**

 **Can be used to channel lightning**

 **GOD BLAST**

 **Summons Asgardian power into a beam capable of slaying immortals (That got Beerus' attention)**

 **Capable of traveling across the Milky Way galaxy in under a minute (Mjölnir traveled 100 billion times faster than the speed of light.)**

"Wow." Was all Goku could say when he saw that last part.

"Oh yeah… They did say that the Leviathan Axe was made as the counter to Mjölnir." Videl spoke up, remembering the weaponry form the Kratos vs Spawn battle. "Wonder what would happen if they clashed…"

" **So do I, Santa Monica Studio. What the hell man!?"** Skorch remarked, looking at… someone, across the dimensions. **"But please make a sequel."**

"One hundred… billion…" Bulma muttered. "He _threw_ a _hammer_ at speeds over _100 billion times_ the speed of light!?" She paused for a moment, then added: "Alright, that's impressive."

" _See, Mjölnir is mystically bound to Thor, it obeys and listens to him as if it was alive, and if it was any bigger than it currently was, he would be unable to wield it."_

" **So, like they all say… it's not the size of the hammer, it's how he uses it!" Boomstick declared. Some of the Dragon Crew nodded in understanding.**

" _On top of that, Mjölnir was forged by Brok and Sindri, two dwarven brothers who created it out of a core of a dying star." Wiz continued. "Wait. Boomstick. Why do you have a boombox? Wait… NO. BOOMSTICK I SWEAR IF YOU DO THAT I WILL RIP YOUR DI-"_

 _Stop! Hammer Time!_ A dance song suddenly began playing as Thor was shown fighting with his hammer. Half the viewers laughed, the other half groaned.

"I'm surprised it took them this long to make that joke." Goku admitted.

" _I hate you."_

" **I know, and I love it."**

"How do they contain the raw power of a dying star? Let alone build with it?" Beerus wondered aloud, scratching his chin. "That much raw energy always results in a supernova explosion, but they appear to have been able to contain it within a weapon. If that's true, then forget about the thunder powers, that weapon by itself could easily destroy whole planets!"

" _Ugh… The core of the star then went supernova and killed the dinosaurs." Wiz added._

"Man, it seems like the dinosaurs always get screwed one way or another." Hercule muttered.

" **Yeah, forget anything that I said earlier. I´m liking the dino-slaughtering hammer. Where can I get one?" Boomstick asked.**

"Yeah, I wanna know." Goten nodded eagerly.

"Same!" Trunks agreed.

" _Well… there's a catch. Mjölnir can only be lifted by Thor-" Wiz began._

" **Aww…" Was collectively asked.**

" _-or those deemed worthy by Mjölnir." Wiz concluded._

"The hammer chooses if your worthy? Is the hammer capable of reading minds now?" Videl asked. "Even then, can a hammer have a bias? Is it possible for a hammer to be racist?"

"That. That may be the single stupidest question anyone has ever asked." Vegeta stated, seeming amazed honestly. Videl frowned and flipped him off.

"If I had to guess, it has more to do with the bloodline of the one wielding it." Goku reasoned. "Rite of kings and all that. So, if Thor had kids, they'd be able to use it, and so on."

"But even then, how does the hammer determine that?" Piccolo asked. "If they passed it down from parents to children, couldn't anyone pick it up? It feels like there has to be more to it than that."

"Well, the dang things magical. That much is obvious." Roshi began. "So, who's to say that there isn't some magic stuff keepin' it from being used by anyone?"

" **Worthy? How exactly does that work?" Boomstick asked bewildered.**

" _Well, when crafted, Mjölnir was enchanted with the following inscription." Wiz began as the underside of the hammer was shown, including the inscription._

 _"Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor."_ An older man's voice read.

" **Ah, that makes sense…" Boomstick mused. "It's kinda like a super-lock to make sure no one can just pick it up and run with it."**

"That is… very clever, actually." Beerus admitted, nodding. "It's a good way to ensure that only those who would use it for the right reasons can use it…"

" _Not just that, but if for any reason, Mjölnir decides its user is not worthy, they will lose the powers immediately, and if you are not deemed worthy, you can't even budge it. This actually happened to Thor after he… well, that's a bit of a story."_

Thor looked at the hammer, now somewhat encased in stone, almost like a pedestal. He walked forward with an arrogant stride and cracked his neck. He slowly placed both hands around the handle and pulled…

Nothing.

He tried again, but got the same result. Nothing. The Dragon Crew watched in disbelief as Thor, the guy who had been swinging this thing around like it was nothing, now suddenly couldn't lift it.

"What did he do to lose it?" Goku asked, frowning slightly.

"Well, they said he has a superiority complex, so that probably has something to do with it." Krillin reasoned. "If he's going around believing he's better than everyone, that's not really a pure heart, he's just being a dick then."

"Ah, like most of us." Roshi nodded, making everyone turn and look at him. "Don't try and deny it."

" **To make a long story and not exactly phenomenal but still fun film short, Thor was a super-powerful, worthy champion of Asgard… and he was a huge dick." Boomstick stated. "He decided to use his powers for offence, rather than defense. Which, let's be real here, we'd ALL do or have done."**

" _You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!"_ The older man who had read the inscription shouted. He was adorned in golden armor with an eyepatch across his left eye.

" _And you are an old man and a fool!"_ Thor shouted back. The words, despite mot being vulgar or crass, felt like one of the worst things anyone had heard. The anger, the fury… it made most of the Dragon Crew feel like this was something they shouldn't be watching…

" _Yes... I was a fool, to think you were ready. Thor Odinson... you have betrayed the express command of your king. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you've opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war! You are unworthy of these realms, you're unworthy of your title, you're unworthy... of the loved ones you have betrayed! I now take from you your power! In the name of my father and his father before, I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!"_

"Oof…" Someone muttered, the group falling into an awkward silence.

"Hey, dad?" Goten finally said, looking up to Goku.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Heh, same here."

" **But through the power of screenwriting, coffee and Natalie Portman, Thor realized what it meant to fight for others, and got his power back." Boomstick added as Mjölnir shot across the sky with a loud ringing sound, before Thor caught it, summoning a gigantic storm down upon him, repowering him.**

" _The interesting thing is, anyone deemed worthy by Mjölnir can wield it, and that includes getting the awesome lightning powers. And throughout the Marvel Universe, both heroes and villains have wielded it." Wiz added, as several other heroes and villains flashed by. There were a lot of questions the Dragon Crew had, but figured they'd probably be answered another day._

" **But Mjölnir isn't Thor's only weapon! He also wears the belt of strength which surprise, doubles his strength. Really… really good job naming that one Gods…"**

 **MEGINGJORD**

 **Nordic title: Mengingjörd**

 **Translates to 'The Belt of Strength'**

 **Doubles Thor's physique**

"Meng..ingjor…d.. What?" Trunks muttered, trying to pronounce the name.

"Yeah, like… why not the All-Mighty Belt? Or the Belt of Asgardian Warriors?" Videl asked, thinking of a few better names off the top of her head.

"Sometimes the name isn't as important as what it does." Krillin shrugged.

"Yeah, but when his hammer is literally named 'Crusher' I just figured they maybe could've come up with… something else, I dunno."

" **He also wields the Stormbreaker axe!" Boomstick added, as Thor held up a giant axe, roughly the size of Kratos' Leviathan Axe. "This blade of death can be thrown like a deadly boomerang, can damage some of the galaxies toughest opponents like the mad Titan Thanos, and was forged in the center of the universe itself! But… it won't be in the fight because well, it was made after Mjölnir was destroyed, again, long story. Doesn't really apply here."**

"If there's movies based on this, we need to get that Skorch guy to bring them here. I feel like we're missing out on a lotta stuff." Hercule stated, and everyone agreed.

" **And since he's the God of thunder, he can, y'know. Control that crap." Boomstick added, seeming dumbfounded that he even had to** _ **say**_ **that.**

" _Thor is capable of controlling storms, tornados, weather in general really, the wind, and even has some control over the earth itself. He can make giant earthquakes that span entire continents." Wiz noted, as Thor was shown using some of his Godly powers._

 **GODLY POWERS**

 **Weather manipulation**

 **Wind-powered flight**

 **Earthquake control**

 **Immortality (to an extent)**

 **Warrior's Madness Berserk State ("I think some of us knows what that's like." Roshi said grimly.)**

 **Healing powers**

"Man, this Raiden guy better have some impressive moves or this battle's already over." Vegeta muttered. He didn't want to admit to it, but he was impressed, maybe even a little bit jealous. Okay, not a little. He wasn't sure why, but the 'Worthy-to-wield-Mjölnir' felt like a giant middle finger to him and something Goku would probably have no trouble doing.

" _Throughout his legacy, Thor has defeated some of the deadliest threats imaginable, he's fought and led the Avengers, taken on cosmic world eaters, fought armies of Frost Giants, defeated the fire giant Surtr, who's mere existence was said to bring about ragnarök, and even overpowered the Hulk." Wiz explained as different scenes passed by. The one that caught everyone's attention was the giant fire-demon thing with an antlered head and giant sword. Beerus seemed to narrow his eyes at that, as if remembering an old foe… "Although in the past, Thor could also lose his powers after being separated from his hammer."_

" **Which is really friggin' dumb, considering his main method of attack is** _ **throwing it.**_ **" Boomstick muttered. "Still, there's the added bonus of it you get trapped under it, you're screwed as only those worth can lift it. And that's only if it doesn't shatter every bone in your body to begin with! But this doesn't mean he's unstoppable. He's been tricked countless times by his brother Loki, got his ass handed to him by his sister Hela, has lost fights against entities such as Galactus, Ghost Rider, Captain America, the Dark Elves, and even his father. And while he may seem like a guy who's always in control if not a bit arrogant, that's not always the case…"**

A green-skinned giant of a man wearing a blue hoodie and glasses followed an anthropomorphic raccoon in a small house, the place seemed dirty and like no one had bothered to take care of it.

" _Hey? Thor?"_ The raccoon called.

"Hey Piccolo, is that your cousin?" Krillin asked.

"If it is, then I'm pretty sure the other guy is your brother." The Namekian retorted.

" _Are you here about the cable? I called those guys two weeks ago…" A drunken voice answered. A shirtless Thor walked by, before picking up a beer from a cooler. For a moment, some of the women liked where this was going._

" _Thor?"_ The giant asked.

Thor slowly turned around, revealing that not only was his hair and beard unkept, he had a massive beer gut.

"Oh, Shenron! What the hell happened to him!?" Videl exclaimed, somewhat disgusted. Vegeta for some reason found himself trying not to laugh, as did Krillin, Roshi, Piccolo, Hercule and even Beerus.

"Just cause he's a God doesn't mean he doesn't need to keep his regime up!" Goku said, disgusted and feeling a lot of respect leaving.

" _Well, in his defense, when you fail to stop a genocidal maniac and half to watch half of all life in the universe die, you don't exactly walk away from that without some real PTSD." Wiz stated._

The gasps were audible as everyone took in what had just been said.

"Wait, half of all life… In the whole universe?!" Goten blinked, horrified by the idea.

"How does someone even get that power?!" Vegeta asked a loud, disbelief at what he had just been told. But after seeing millions of people turning to dust in front of him…

" **They're called Infinity Stones."** Skorch remarked, appearing from… somewhere. A few jumped in surprise, but the others felt very unnerved, as Skorch didn't seem like his usual self, he seemed angry. **"Before you ask, all I'm gonna say is this: there are some things you should be thankful aren't accessible in your world. Because no matter who has them, it always ends the same way."**

"But what are th-" Goku began.

" **No."** Skorch cut him off, his eye sockets narrowing. **"You'll get your answers eventually."**

As the entity left, Vegeta seemed like he was about to shout at him for something, when Beerus put a hand on his shoulder, then shook his head.

"I don't know what these Infinity Stones are, but if they're as powerful as I think, this may be best left alone. For everyone's sake." He spoke in a low, serious tone.

"Hey, anyone know who the flaming Jack Skellington guy is?" Mai asked quietly, looking over to Skorch.

"…huh, yeah… good question." Shu muttered.

"From what I've heard, he's some dude, and apparently he's got some crazy powers." Pilaf stated. "I mean, he just walked off into space and re-appeared just now."

"You think he could help us with… this?" Shu asked, motioning to their height.

"Maybe, but Goku and the others seem to be in the middle of something, the last thing we need is to piss them off, again." Pilaf replied, seeming somewhat disappointed. "Besides, didn't you hear about those Super Dragon Balls? Those things could be a God send!"

"And if that guy and the purple cat _are_ Gods, I think we should hold off doing anything while they're around…"

 **FEATS**

 **Routinely saves Asgard, and Earth, and the Galaxy**

 **Fights alongside some of the world's greatest heroes**

 **Master marksman**

 **Top flight speed: Mach 32**

 **Martial arts mastery**

 **Viking, Celtic, Saxon, German and American fighting styles ("Not bad." Roshi remarked.)**

 **Overpowered the Hulk ("I know we'll see him eventually, but I kinda wanna know who that guy is." Trunks stated.)**

 **Can destroy Adamantium ("Okay…?" Goku blinked.)**

 **Escaped a black hole ("Okay…!")**

 **Strongest Asgardian, Odin aside**

 **Defeated Surtur, Malekith, Frost Giants, Ragnarök, Loki (Sort of), Hela (again, sort of)**

" _But through some convoluted magic absurdity, this is no longer a problem." Wiz stated. "In fact, he has no specific physical weaknesses, though he still somewhat suffers from a superiority complex. He can be hurt by blades, guns and even his own hammer. But he always comes back swinging ready to fight for the defense of others, rather than vanity. Usually. But he's still arrogant and eager to fight, he often ignores even the most perceptible risks to prove why he is, and always will be, The Mighty Thor!"_

"So, he's Goku, but a God." Krillin surmised.

"So Goku." Yamcha replied.

" **I like him!" Boomstick declared, and many of the fighters agreed.**

Thor looked over his shoulder then spun around, swinging Mjölnir and driving it into a Frost Giant, who was sent flying through a crystalized ice wall.

" _Next?"_ Thor asked.

Then the doors closed.

"Well, I'm impressed." Krillin nodded. "When someone says 'God of Thunder', that's pretty much what I expected."

"Yeah, he seems like he'll be a real challenge." Piccolo agreed. "The flight, self-sustenance, and immunity to most ailments would make him pretty hard to beat in a one-on-one fight."

"Even with the 'worthy of Thor' catch, I doubt Rayden would be able to make him do something that would make him unworthy." Vegeta added, thinking it over. He had to admit, he was impressed. Jealous also, but impressed. Thor's strength alone made him a formidable fighter, and that was _before_ the lightning powers.

"Lord Beerus, do you know any Gods like that?" Goku asked, looking to Beerus, who shook his head.

"While I don't doubt one exists across the dimensions, I have not met one personally. Although I would be interested in meeting this Thor."

"Honestly, I kinda wanna see Asgard." Goten stated. "The place looks awesome!"

"True that."

"Still, what happened that wiped out half the universe?" Bulma frowned. "That much power, from stones? What are they…"

Bulma felt something boring into her, while no one else saw, Bulma saw Skorch unmistakably staring at her, some sort of power burning into her. His anger sent a clear message.

"Never mind."

While all of the fighters liked Thor, a few of them believed that his arrogance and prideful demeanour would be his downfall, but they weren't sure. They didn't know much about his competition. However, Krillin, Trunks and Videl had decided that they were voting for Thor to win, mainly because of his super hammer.

(*Cues: Parotoe - Mortal Kombat Theme (Metal)*)

The doors opened, showing an old image of what appeared to be a light blue-skinned beast. This wasn't like Hank McCoy however, this one seemed more… demonic, monstrous. It reminded Goku of some of the creatures he met in the afterlife during one of his earlier visits, prior to Vegeta's arrival. The being's hair seemed to defy gravity as it went in all directions, and a series of drums seemed to be surrounding him, flying on their own.

" _According to Japanese legend, Raiden is the God of thunder and storms who, when angered, devours the stomachs of children as they sleep." Wiz said, there was silence for a good long silence, until someone paused the video._

"The hell did they just say?" Goku asked, his tone coming across almost winded.

"Raiden… Raijin… Brother of Fujin…" Roshi muttered, stroking his beard, deep in thought.

"Well, that was not what I was expecting." Trunks muttered, sounding almost deadpan. Goten on the other hand, had most of the colour leave his face, and body.

"Hrgh… sounds like something that fucker Champa would do…" Beerus muttered, never one to miss a chance to dump on his brother.

"Is he supposed to be the good guy here?" Videl said, disgusted.

" **Oh right. Uh, this guy is from the same world as Scorpion and Shang Tsung."** Skorch said as he walked by, eating a hot dog. **"So, this is gonna be gory."**

"Like, eating children's stomachs gory?" Piccolo asked, not entirely sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"…"

Suddenly, the video was un-paused

" **Mm… Child haggis… just like mom used to make." Boomstick said, remembering fond memories.**

"Why is it that knowing Boomstick ate… _that_ is nowhere near as shocking or revolting as it should be?" Lazuli grumbled. Having walked over to see what her husband and friends were watching. Just thankful that Marion wasn't with her…

"I think it's just part of 'Being Boomstick'." Yamcha remarked, having found his voice after that shocker (pun intended). He had kept quiet during Thor's part, mostly just watching for the fight.

" _What the hell?" Wiz asked, the shock clear in his voice. "Why… what?"_

" **Well, whenever he's had his fill of defenseless, sleeping children, I guess he decided to protect the Earth from evil." Boomstick continued, acting as if he hadn't said anything horrifying. Raiden was shown appearing out of a thunderbolt which struck the ground now as a man in white-and-blue,** **with what appeared to be a black hood of sorts, and a jingasa.**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Lord Raiden**

 **Original Name: Raijin (** 雷神)

 **Alias:** **Yakusa-no-Ikadzuchi-no-Kami** (八雷神), **Kaminari-sama** (雷様), **Raiden-sama** (雷電様), **Narukami** (鳴る神) and **Raikou** (雷公), **Rayden**

 **Worshipped in the Shinto religion**

 **Height: 7'**

 **Weight: 350 LBS**

 **Age: Eternal**

 **Protector of Earthrealm**

 **Mentor of Earthrealm's Warriors ("Was Scorpion one of them?" Goten asked.)**

 **Brother of Fujin, God of Wind**

 **Non-Avid eater of childrens' stomachs (this relieved some of the Dragon Crew)**

 **Martial Arts Mastery**

 **Jujitsu, Nan Chuan, Judo and Taekwondo**

" _Raiden is the defender of Earthrealm, having trained its strongest warriors for centuries to fight against the forces of Shao Kahn's Outworld." Wiz began with the explanation of this fighter. "Raiden has been present for eons, guiding Earthrealm to… Victory and not victory…"_

" **We'll talk about that later." Boomstick said, shaking his head verbally. "** **He's a master of several fighting styles, and literally amps them up with powerful electric attacks. He sometimes wields a wooden Bo staff, but generally prefers his fists, which when charged up with his lightning powers make them lethal weapons!"**

" _From the mobile kicks of Tae Kwon Do to the anti-armor combat of jujitsu, Raiden's wide variety of fighting styles complement each other perfectly to take down any kind of opponent."_

Raiden and Scorpion of all people were shown locked in kombat (no I'm not apologizing). Scorpion jumped forward, his fist covered in flames, while Raiden grabbed the incoming fist and elbowed Scorpion in the back of the head. He spun behind Scorpion and unleashed an electrical current, he seemed to be leading Scorpion with his electricity.

 _"What you are about to face is vastly more important than your ego, your enemy, or your quest for revenge."_ Raiden said, looking to two men and a woman. One of the two men seemed familiar, probably from Tsung's battle… But Trunks knew who all three were.

"So, Thor seems to prefer fighting at a distance, while Raiden seems to like getting up close." Goku said aloud. "But with Thor's hammer, I think he could still fight up close, but throwing it is just… more useful."

"Do you think Raiden would be worthy to lift Mjölnir?" Trunks asked.

"…huh." A few muttered.

"Well, if the guy is some sort of 'Guardian of Earth' that might mean he could lift that sucker." Hercule reasoned. "But then again, maybe there's something in the rules that would make it not possible for him to. But that's a good point."

" **This thunder god used several lightning-charged special attacks, like the Vicinity Blast, Electric Fly, Torpedo, and the Shocking Touch are just a few to mention!"**

 **SPECIAL MOVES**

 **ELECTRIC FLY**

 **Fly forward and electrocute opponent, can be led into a flip attack that slams them into the ground**

 **ELECTROCUTE**

 **Grab opponent and violently electrocute them before creating a small explosion (I cannot believe we had to explain that)**

 **ROLLING THUNDER**

 **Create a storm cloud that travels along the ground, damaging opponents**

 **SHOCKING LIFT THROW**

 **Paralyze, then lift and yeet opponent**

 **SHOCKING TOUCH**

 **Force opponent to walk while being electrocuted**

 **SPARK TELEPORT**

 **Teleport away from danger, or behind opponent**

 **SPARK TRAP**

 **Ensnare opponent's foot momentarily**

 **STORM CELL**

 **Lift opponent upwards, then strike twice while airborne**

 **TORPEDO**

 **Create a ball of electricity, then launch it at opponent. Can cause brief paralysis**

 **VICINITY BLAST**

 **Create a large blast of lightning that surrounds Raiden, and defuses and damages incoming projectiles and attackers**

"Okay, so maybe he isn't a straight up fist fighter." Hercule admitted. "He actually seems to have better control of lightning then Thor does."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Vegeta asked dryly.

"Well, Thor can summon lighting and strike people with it, but Raiden seems to be able to create shields and traps with his lightning. I don't think Thor can do half the stuff he does."

It was actually a pretty good point all things considered. While Raiden didn't appear to have a defacto weapon like Thor did, it appeared Raiden held the advantage through what he could do with his powers.

" _Raiden is also capable of channeling his lightning powers into creating essentially solid objects made of pure electricity." Wiz added as Raiden made a fist, and then a triangular shape appeared over it, making some sort of blade. "His 'Thunder Blades' for lack of a better term can not only deal massive damage, and even decapitate someone, but they can damage the opponent's neve system with fast, frequent shocks."_

" **And when Raiden's done bitch-slapping you with his Godly powers, he can discharge so much power into someone's brain that their head explodes and they combust! Damn!"**

Raiden gabbed a ninja who looked like Scorpion, but was dressed in blue and unleashed his built-up electricity, Sub-Zero seemed to twitch violently before his eyes popped out of his head.

"Oh dude!" Goten winced, regretting eating while watching this. Most if the others had a similar reaction. Raiden then blew Sub-Zero's head off of his body and into the air, and destroyed it with a lightning blast.

"I'm sorry… is that normal for the warriors of this world?" Beerus asked.

"Yeah, their whole series was built on brutally and disturbingly murdering each other." Trunks nodded. A few turned and looked at him in confusion, as he seemed to know more about this than he should. "What? Skorch lent me some material front heir world. That's relatively tame compared to what others can do."

"Okay then…"

 **FATALITIES**

 **ELECTRIC DEACAPITATION**

 **Causes opponents head to explode**

 **EXPLOSIVE UPPERCUT**

 **Hit opponent so hard they blow up**

 **ELECTIRCUTION**

 **Channel thunder through opponent until they explode (again, I can't believe we had to explain that)**

 **ELECTIRC SLAM**

 **Electrocute opponent, then fly upwards and drive them into the ground**

 **JUST A SCRATCH**

 **Blast arms and legs off before caving skull in**

 **TRANSPLANT**

 **Rip brain and skull out, then electrify them before shoving them back in, causing victim to explode (The Fighters found that one especially morbid.)**

 **CONDUCTING ROD**

 **Shove staff down opponents' throat, then electrocute the pole, frying victim**

 **ALTERNATING KURRENT**

 **Blast opponent apart, then force body back together, then destroy the while body with a large electrical attack**

 **DIRECT KURRENT**

 **Create blades out of lightning, slice opponent in half, then pull top half away while electrocuting head, before ripping the head in half.**

" **The sheer power of these lightning attacks apparently overloads his brain, causing him to spout out random gibberish in mid-attack."** **Boomstick added as Raiden shot towards a man with bionic arms.**

" _DOFUSIPDRUHFGIPUSGHIOEHRST!"_ Raiden shouted in some random language. The absurdity of it did get a laugh from some of the fighters.

(*Cues: Mortal Kombat - Eternal Life (Metal)*)

" _As an eternal God, Raiden is entirely composed of ethereal energy, but given human form." Wiz continued with the explanation. He can more into various forms of electrical force, with the power cranked up to absurd levels. Through this, he has the ability to teleport, fly, and is given unlimited endurance."_

" **But since that wasn't enough, Raiden decided 'Screw being the good guy!' and accidentally got his soul corrupted." Boomstick added as a wounded Raiden was shown kneeling before a large swirling ball of energy.**

" _Well, after his sort-of father Shinnok, the God of Death, corrupted the Jinsei Force. Uh, Jinsei is essentially the living life force of all of humanity, Raiden purified it. But it kinda screwed him up."_

" _I must do this, or Earthrealm will die."_ Raiden stated, standing before the swirling life force, which was now a corrupted red. He fired an electrical blast with one hand, and a blasé of energy with the other. The Jinsei seemed to react aggressively, and Raiden seemed to be draining it of the corruption, replacing it with his own energy. Raiden seemed to be straining himself as the toxic aura of death seemed to be sucked into his body, slowly eating away at him. There was a large flash, and the Jensi was now a whiteish-blue.

"So, do all worlds have some sort of Jensi force?" Krillin asked, thinking about something.

"As far as I'm aware, no." Beerus answered. "This 'Jensi' seems to be comparable to the energy summoned by the spirit bomb, so perhaps the souls of every person creates their own sort of Jensi force."

"But what happened to Raiden?" Goku asked.

Before anyone could reply, Raiden walked out of a shadow, now clad in black-and-gold armor. His eyes were no longer white, but blood red, and the electricity that seemed to emanate off of him was now red as well.

" **So 'Dark Raiden' as he came to be known is Raiden, just minus the morals." Boomstick explained. "He gets a power boost, but he takes his protection of Earthrealm job way, WAY too seriously. To the point where he will commit genocide on other worlds if he believes they pose a threat."**

" _YOU WILL ALL DIE SCREAMING!"_ Raiden roared as he unleashed a twisted storm upon an army of what looked to be a mix of humans, reptilian humans, and other creatures. The lightning outright incinerated some, cased others to lose limbs, and other to be let with agonizing burns all over their bodies.

"Okay, he definitely lives up to his name." Yamcha frowned. "The worst part is, he probably doesn't even know what he's doing. Or thinks he's doing the right thing."

"True." Lazuli nodded. "If he purified the life force with his own powers, that probably means he traded his purity for the corruption. Yet wouldn't there be some sort of barrier to keep that from happening?"

" _Granted, he only does this because he literally absorbed the hatred and fury of a demonic God of death, but still." Wiz shrugged. "And despite his name being 'Dark Raiden' Raiden remains a good guy in this form, just more than willing to go to ludicrous extremes to ensure Earthrealm's protection."_

 **GODLY POWERS**

 **Ethereal energy composition**

 **Weather manipulation**

 **Electricity manipulation**

 **Flight**

 **Healing Powers**

 **Can send really ineffective messages to his past self (The Dragon Crew wondered what that meant.)**

 **Immortality (But for the sake of the battle, he doesn't have this)**

 **Eternal Youth (Bulma sulked at that)**

 **Eventually reincarnated after death**

 **Able to travel between Realms without issue, but loses his powers when in Outworld**

" **And understandably, Raiden also has powers of nature and lightning. Because he's a God of Thunder, of course he has that power." Boomstick stated matter-of-factly. "He's more than capable of creating thunder strikes or powerful storms."**

"Speaking of being struck… How have we gotten this far without mentioning that song-" Roshi began realizing something. Only for Skorch to appear out of nowhere with a guitar.

" _ **THUNDER!"**_ He yelled, playing a cord before suddenly stopping. " **Thanks for setting me up."**

"Anytime." Roshi replied coolly, and the entity disappeared.

"How long do you think he was waiting for that?" Piccolo asked dryly.

" _Raiden can also channel his powers through scientifically impossible things such as insulated wood." Wiz said, clearly annoyed by the scientific inaccuracies. This also annoyed Bulma as well._

" **Haha, suck it physics!" Boomstick laughed.**

 **STAVE**

 **Wooden staff, much akin to a Bo Staff**

 **Capable of puncturing enemies' organs and breaking bones**

 **Can be charged with electrical current… somehow**

 **Can be summoned at any time.**

" _Raiden is by far one of the most powerful warriors in the whole Mortal Kombat Universe. But despite this, he tends to be the mediator or mentor, very rarely being the one to lead the charge." Wiz continued with the explanation, and some of the fighters felt disappointed by that._

"So, he's got all this power, but he lets others fight for him? That's sad." Vegeta frowned.

"Yeah, you'd think a literal God would be able to keep most of the issues they face at bay." Krillin nodded.

"From what I read, it isn't his call." Trunks stated, getting everyone's attention. "Apparently, the Elder Gods that he's part of sent him to Earth to train warriors so that they could fight in the Mortal Kombat tournament. Because one of the rules is he _can't_ fight in it due to him being an Elder God."

"So, he's essentially a super-powerful referee?" Hercule asked.

"I mean… kinda, yeah." Trunks shrugged.

"What exactly is this tournament for?" Beerus asked, not having been present for Shang Tsung or Scorpion's battles, and wondering if they should change the rules of the tournament they were going to have.

"Apparently there's these guys in a place called Outworld, and if they win ten tournaments, they have the right to essentially come to Earthrealm, and in Skorch's words; 'Fuck everyone's shit right up their ass.'" He paused, feeling his mother's angered glare and added: "He wrote that in the book over what the actual words were, I'm just going off what he gave me. But apparently, they can force to worlds to become one, and if Outworld wins then they'll have conquered every realm in existence."

Beerus seemed dumbfounded by that idea.

"Merge worlds into one?! Why would anyone want to waste such power to do so?" He muttered.

"Apparently this Shao Kahn guy rules over them all at once, and everyone follows him or dies." Trunks answered. "I guess by forcing them together, you essentially rule over all of creation."

 _"_ _Scorpion_ _. I understand your desire for revenge. But Nightwolf is right. There are other ways at which you may find peace."_ Raiden spoke calmly, trying to talk to Scorpion.

" _My clan. My WIFE. MY SON. ARE DEAD!"_ Scorpion roared, fire emanating around his body. _"What peace is there aside from the knowledge that my clan's murderer is forever burning in the Netherrealm?!"_

 _"Spare_ _Sub-Zero's_ _life and I will request that the Elder Gods return the_ _Shirai Ryu_ _to the realm of mortals."_ Raiden answered, and Scorpion's white eyes widened in shock at the offer.

"Too bad that didn't happen…" Piccolo muttered, remembering what had happened.

" _Raiden is also extremely humble at times, often refusing to take credit or accept his role in defending Earthrealm." Wiz continued. "Even after becoming the all-powerful Elder God of Earth, he gave up his powers so he could continue protecting the people of earth."_

"So, he gained the powers to protect Earth, then gave them up…" Vegeta said saying aloud just how dumb that sounded. "For a God, he's kind of an idiot."

" **Wait, what? That doesn´t make any sense."**

"And that is the most sense Boomstick has ever made." Videl said.

" _Well, Raiden is an immortal, formless God." Wiz explained. "In order to not only have a form but be able to fight amongst the warriors of Earthrealm, Raiden must take on a form that is susceptible to mortality."_

Scorpion then burned Raiden's body down to its skeleton.

" _FATALITY!"_

" _On top of all that, Raiden is not indestructible and does have his limits. But he's still one of the most powerful warriors across the Realms."_

 **FEATS**

 **Most powerful Mortal Kombatant ("Do they intentionally misspell 'Combat'?" Beerus asked. "Yeah." Trunks nodded.)**

 **Held off limitless-power Kano**

 **Has mastered 750 varieties of Jujutsu (That shocked most of the fighters)**

 **Was the last man standing against the Deadly Alliance (Trunks frowned, clearly knowing something about that.)**

 **Defeated the Hovan Necromancers**

 **Can channel electricity through wood**

 **Mentor to some of the key warriors in Earthrealm's defeat**

 **Purified the Jensi Force**

 **Last man standing against Shao Kahn during Armageddon**

" _Throughout his time as the Guardian of Earthrealm, Raiden strove to protect the world he called home from being conquered and enslaved by the forces of Outworld." Wiz continued. "However, his track record isn't exactly perfect."_

" **Yeah, Raiden can be a deadly enemy, but he can also be kind of an idiot at times." Boomstick admitted. "He often doesn't commit to a plan due to the Elder Gods not telling him what to do, which is kinda sad. I mean, there comes a time when the kids need to be given some freedom, they need to learn on their own."**

" _I must consult with the Elder Gods."_ Raiden stated before teleporting away.

" **Also, he kind of sucks at telling** _ **himself**_ **what to do, as when Shao Kahn decided 'fuck you and fuck everything about this' and simply took Earthrealm by force, Raiden tried to warn his past self. But…"**

" _He… must win!"_ Raiden weakly said before everything went black.

" **I mean, c'mon man. The pronoun game can get people killed!"**

"I hate that Boomstick is making so much sense." Lazuli commented. "It feels like a _nyone_ should be able to figure that one out on their own…"

"Well, he didn't look like he was thinking a hundred percent straight." Yamcha reasoned. "He probably wasn't able to clarify what he meant. I just hope that doesn't end up screwing everyone over."

 _"I saw Liu Kang win the proposed tournament. I believe we must attend. But my earlier vision, of your victory over Shang Tsung, was not the solution I sought. Therefore, this premonition must show an event I need to change. Perhaps "He must win" refers to another."_ Raiden stated, deep in thought.

" _Regardless, Raiden is a cunning strategist and when faced with impossible odds,_ _Raiden proves time and time again his greatest attribute to be his leadership and wisdom in battle, willing to make whatever sacrifices necessary to achieve victory. "_

"Something tells me that's great for Earthrealm, but sucks for a few people in particular." Goku frowned.

" **Like this guy!" Boomstick declared as a giant of a man with a skull helmet walked up behind him and snapped his neck.**

" **And this guy!"**

Shang Tsung was shown killing someone.

" **And this guy!"**

One of the warriors mentioned earlier attacked Raiden with fire, and Raiden retaliated, electrocuting him accidentally and causing the fire and thunder to roast him alive.

" **And all of these people!"**

A woman with long silver hair (and an outfit that made Roshi pay _very_ close attention) was shown literally slaughtering an entire room of who they assumed to be heroes. She ripped the heart out of one woman, caved the skull in of a man wearing S.W.A.T. gear… It was brutal.

" **Raiden, the living embodiment of 'the risk I took was calculated, but man, I am bad at math!'" Boomstick finished.**

 _"I offer... I offer the souls of Earthrealm warriors who die in this conflict."_ Raiden spoke, talking with Quan Chi. His presence alone set a few fighters on edge, but hearing what he was offering…

"Whoa, back up there." Goku said immediately. "That's just a bad idea."

"Wouldn't Raiden know what Quan Chi did to Scorpion?" Piccolo asked. "Is he really willing to make a deal with someone that twisted, especially offering the souls of those he trained?"

"From what I've seen… Shao Kahn is the kinda guy you would _need_ to make a deal with someone like Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, or even Akuma to stop." Trunks said gravely. That implication made it very clear just how deadly this 'Shao Kahn' really was.

"Wow… uh… at least Earthrealm is safe?" Krillin said awkwardly, trying to find the silver lining to what they just watched.

"But didn't they say that the people who died would be brought back as demon-zombie-slaves?" Goten asked. "And then Scorpion killed the only person who could bring them back to life?"

"Oh yeah." Krillin blinked. "…well, shit."

" _But don't think Raiden doesn't care for those he trains, one of his biggest weaknesses is his compassion." Wiz said, surprising some of the dragon Crew. "While it's never said, Raiden considers some of those he trained to be his family, and when they are killed either in Kombat or because of him inadvertently, he takes it pretty damn badly."_

" _"The Elder Gods have spoken. Earthrealm is free of Shao Kahn forever."_ Raiden said, his tone broken and solemn, not joy or relief in it. _"But the price of victory was almost too steep to pay. Kung Lao's death is my fault. I encouraged him. Our triumph was not meant to be achieved in this way."_

The way Raiden spoke it was clear he was _broken._ This 'Kung Lao' who had unceremoniously died was clearly someone who trained under Raiden. Someone Raiden had made a connection with. But with his death, Raiden felt less human than before, and the way he spoke, the way he carried himself, it made the Dragon Crew believe they would see a God cry.

"Damn." Yamcha frowned, but his eyes showed compassion. "That… wow."

 _"So many are gone. Their light has sunk into the earth. I am responsible for their loss."_ Raiden spoke softly, looking to two of the fighters seen throughout the episode. _"Come. Let us tend the fallen. Then we must help our realm rebuild. Our work has only just begun."_

"Well, if there's any kind of God you could hope would be watching over your Realm, I think Raiden is that type of God." Hercule stated, and the Dragon Crew agreed. "And as much as I hate to say it, the needs of the many against the needs of the few, right?"

"Hercule, that's a terrible idea." Goku frowned. "Even in a situation when it seems hopeless, you fight to the end to defend the ones you care fo-"

"No, he's right." Beerus cut Goku off, clearly thinking it over. "This world does not have the types of warriors or magic we do. From what we've been told, Raiden is the one responsible for defending Earthrealm, and with Outworld so close to taking control, you can't afford to let compassion overrule what must be done. He can't let billions die in exchange for a handful surviving. He knows that, and that's what hurts him the most."

The God of Destruction paused, then turned to look off at a corner of the ship.

"And I think he knows all too well what that's like. The risks and the pain that comes with it."

" **Still, Raiden has successfully defended Earthrealm from Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Batman, sorta… we don't really talk about that game unless it's the newer one… Blood Warlocks, and other invasions, and he sure as hell isn't gonna let anyone threaten his world without handing out an Elder god-sized ass whopping!" Boomstick finished. Raiden then appeared in the center of a large lightning strike. "Except in Mortal Kombat 11, he needs some buffs. Shao Kahn too."**

" _When a God speaks. Heed him."_ Raiden stated, his tone commanding authority. Then the doors closed. Krillin looked down at the remote and blinked, before hitting pause.

"So, who do you all think is gonna win?" He asked.

"That's a good question." Goku frowned. "I think Raiden is a better fighter, but I have to give Thor the points for being stronger, but they both seem to have unique powers…"

"Thor's hammer might make or break the whole thing." Yamcha reasoned. "If Raiden can somehow overpower or heck, maybe even wiled Mjölnir, then Thor might not be able to win in combat alone."

"Weird question, who's thunder is stronger?" Goten asked. "Or is that not a thing?"

"If you mean voltage, I doubt that would really apply in this scenario. But… I think Thor has an advantage of his thunder plus the force of the hammer." Bulma answered, thinking it over.

"Didn't they say Thor was immune to eclectically based attacks?" Videl asked. "Wouldn't that make ninety-nine of Raiden's attacks worthless?"

"…well, if they took their immortality away, it stands to reason they'd probably do something about that. Not totally take it away, but… sorry. I dunno." Bulma began but trailed off.

"Despite Raiden's… artistic talent at murder, I'd assume Thor will win." Beerus finally stated.

"I gotta disagree." Yamcha shook his head. "Raiden's fighting styles clearly out match Thor's, the lightning won't matter if they get into a straight-up brawl."

Much like some of the previous fights, the fighters were split. The majority were voting on Thor to win, but by 'majority', that meant two more than those voting for Raiden. Regardless the fighters expected this this would certainly be an _insane_ fight.

"Well, only one way to find out." Goku finally said.

" _Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all." Wiz stated matter-of-factly._

" **IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!" Boomstick declared.**

(*Cues: Main Menu - Mortal Kombat 9*)

The doors opened to show Asgard, in a large golden room with what appeared to be a telescope, and some sort of teleporting device with a large sword. A dark-skinned man in golden armor stood near the center, looking into… some sort of device. He frowned, the slowly looked over his shoulder, off across the long rainbow bridge that lead back towards Asgard.

" _He is not of this realm…"_ He muttered.

Thor was flying across the bridge he didn't seem to be heading anywhere in particular, until a large blue lightning strike caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

" _What in the nine realms?!"_ He exclaimed. From the thunder, Raiden appeared. At first, the God seemed to be standing defiantly, as if he was ready for a fight.

" _Hm."_ Raiden blinked. _"This is not Earthrealm…"_

" _You there!"_ Thor shouted, pointing to Raiden. _"Identify thyself!"_

" _I am Raiden. God of Thunder, and Guardian of Earthrealm. I do not come seeking conflict."_ Raiden spoke in a calm, but clearly confused tone.

" _God of Thunder?"_ Thor blinked. _"Hah! You speak to the God of Thunder! Who are you, imposter?"_

"… _I'm sorry. What?"_ Raiden replied, surprised. _"Are you one of Shao Kahn's servants? Or a warrior serving the Netherrealm?"_

" _I do not know this 'Shao' you speak of, but only my trickster brother Loki would attempt to create a mockery of the son of Odin!"_ Thor declared, taking a fighting stance.

 **FIGHT!**

(*Cues: Liquid Tension Experiment - Acid Rain*)

Thor spun Mjölnir and shot off towards Raiden, attempting to end this battle quickly. Raiden remained where he was, suddenly teleporting away as Thor shot through where he would be, swinging his hammer to smash Thor across the chest. The second he skidded to a stop, Raiden appeared behind him punching Thor in the back, before teleporting in front of him and uppercutted him, channeling a bit of his energy into his fist, knocking Thor back. Raiden fired a few quick electoral bursts off, the bolts shot towards Thor, who simply deflected them as if they were nothing but an annoyance. Thor threw his weapon at Raiden, it spinning at immeasurable speeds, but Raiden teleported away again.

"This might seem like a weird thing to mention. But I really like the sound he makes when he teleports. It's just kinda cool." Trunks remarked.

Appearing behind Thor, Raiden didn't hesitate. He began unleashing a fury of attacks on Thor his fists and feet moving so fast it was almost a blur. The speed, ferocity and sudden appearance caught Thor off guard, as every attempt he made to block the attack was met with another one succeeding in hitting him. Thor disappeared, then re-appeared in front of Thor, upper cutting him again. But before the Asgardian could straighten himself, Raiden began teleporting all around him, usually only hitting Thor once or twice, but the flurry of attacks was more than disorienting. The Sayians watching either knew what that felt like or what it felt like to do that to someone.

"Huh, now that you mention it, yeah. That sounds pretty cool." Krillin remarked.

Raiden appeared in front of Thor, then summoned a blast of thunder which slammed Thor into the bridge. Thor bounced off the ground and Raiden appeared, grabbing him and electrocuting him before sending him flying. Thor corrected himself and came to a stop, he was now in a square in Asgard. He paused, as if trying to listen for something.

 _Frwzap!_

Whirling around, Thor punched Raiden square in the jaw. It sent the God into the air, but Thor grabbed his foot and slammed him back down into the ground. Thor grabbed Raiden once again and threw him into a nearby wall.

" _Have at thee!"_ Thor declared, summoning a large blast of lightning and firing it at Raiden. To everyone's surprise, Raiden not only caught the thunder, but began spinning it around him, turning it from its yellow colour to his light blue.

"That's an interesting trick." Vegeta mused. "Wonder if that would be possible with Ki attacks…"

"Hey, I'm willing to try it out with you, but you can't get pissed when you eventually get hurt by it." Goku stated, and Vegeta gave him a flat look.

"And if you're able to not immediately go into a fight seconds after someone tries it on you, sure." The prince replied with a shrug. "But for the love of everything, don't try the damn Kamehameha blast first. That won't end well."

Raiden shot the lightning back towards Thor, who seemed shocked by what had just happened, and held Mjölnir up to defend himself. The electrical attack seemed to be absorbed into the hammer, which Thor threw with extreme strength at Raiden. Oddly, Mjölnir seemed to suddenly break off in an arc, going around Raiden, distracting the God.

"So, does the hammer have a game plan of its own? Or is Thor controlling it through his mind?" Hercule asked.

Thor jumped over to where two nearby oak trees were planted. Thor grabbed one of them with his hands behind his head and uprooted the entire tree, throwing it towards Raiden. The Protector of Earthrealm saw the tree coming and rather than teleport or even blast it with his powers, he waited.

"Is he just giving up?" Goten asked, confused.

There was a loud ringing sound, and Raiden suddenly jumped in a mixture of a cartwheel and a Jujutsu dodge. Everything went into slow motion, and Mjölnir passed just under Raiden's leg, tearing its way through the giant oak tree, smashing it into splinters. Using his momentum, Raiden kicked one of the two halves of the tree back at his attacker, electrifying it with his powers, making an electrified wooden projectile. No one knew who that worked, but it looked cool.

However, Raiden wasn't fast enough to stop the second Oak tree Thor threw at him. It collided with him, the impact began dragging him away, while Thor seemed shocked about what had just happened. Apparently, even a _God_ didn't believe you could channel electricity through wood. He swung his hammer and shattered the incoming tree chunk, but the electrical energy and splinters still found their mark, making Thor recoil in pain. Raiden meanwhile electrified the tree that was currently keeping him in a bad position, burning it to ashes which scattered wildly, Raiden straightened himself but then landed on the wall in a crouch. Launching himself off of the wall, Raiden began flying towards Thor, who was still trying to get the debris off of his face.

" _OFUHGAFSUGHOAGH!"_ Raiden yelled in random gibberish as he collided with Thor. The attack sent the Asgardian flying through a nearby wall, Thor smashed through a large decorative chandelier and landed in a golden throne room.

" _ENOUGH!"_ Thor roared as Raiden appeared in the room. _"Why have you come here? What quarrel do you have with me?!"_

" _You are the one who struck first. Yet you question why I fight, when faced with a rabid cur?"_ Raiden countered, seeming angry.

"Well, that's kinda the whole point of the show." Lazuli shrugged. "If they don't fight, then what's the point of watching the show?"

"The music?"

"Eh, fair point. The music is pretty good."

" _You defile the grounds of Asgard! You strike the Guardian of Earth and of Midgard!"_ Thor shouted, beginning to spin Mjölnir. _"You bring your war your combat to here and threaten my people! We may be a race of warriors, but you bring honourless anarchy!"_

Thor launched, Mjölnir, which seemed to be going faster than before.

" _Once you have died, I will calm the storms you have caused in your realm!"_

"I dunno. For all the talk of them being Gods with crazy powers, it all kinda seems like the same attacks over and over." Piccolo remarked.

"Well, I think neither one of them wants to be the first to go full-force, it could easily leave them open to an attack." Roshi reasoned. "Or it could be an ineffective intimidation tactic. If their full power isn't enough to frighten the other, it makes sense that they'd hold back and try to lure the other into doing so first."

"Fair point." Piccolo nodded.

"I gotta ask though, who designed their buildings?" Beerus mused. "The structural design is fantastic."

" _You are nothing but a false Idol!_ _ **What do you fight for!?"**_ Thor demanded.

thump

"No…" Goku said, his eyes widening.

"That didn't just happen." Hercule muttered.

"But… How…"

Finally, Vegeta said what everyone was really thinking, his eyes widening in shock and disbelief. It felt like someone had just punched everyone collectively in the gut, and all the wind in their bodies was pulled out by some sort of God of Wind.

"Holy shit…"

Raiden had _caught_ Mjölnir.

" _I fight for the innocent."_ Raiden said, spinning Mjölnir around and holding it in his hand. Thor seemed dumbfounded beyond all reason. Raiden shot forward and hit Thor with his own weapon.

" _I fight for the defenceless!"_

Raiden slammed the hammer against Thor, it was clear he wasn't used to it and wasn't using it to its full potential power. But the hammer still hit _hard_ and blood flew from Thor's face. The Asgardian seemed too shocked and or amazed to fight back.

" _I fight for the ones who come after us! For their children!_ _ **I FIGHT FOR EARTHREALM!"**_

Raiden brought the weapon down, now infused with his own lightning and Thor jumped back, narrowly dodging the incoming attack. The mystical hammer hit the ground, and the whole throne room shook. The throne and pillars shook, emanating a low hum sound as they vibrated, like a gong being struck. The ground was shattered, a sizable crater in the center, and through the broken rocks and scorch marks, the dragon symbol seemed to be made.

"But… didn't… didn't they say only Thor could wiled that thing?!" Goten asked in disbelief, trying to figure out what just happened.

"No, anyone who is pure of heart can be deemed worthy to wield the power of Thor…" Piccolo said putting it all together. "Raiden's right, Thor was the one who struck first, Raiden tried to defuse the scenario. But both of them are fighting to defend the worlds they have sworn to defend, in a sense, they're both of pure heart."

"Okay. I'll give them credit, that's a unique twist on it." Beerus nodded.

" _And so here I stand, facing a man who threatens a world he doesn't know. For what? His own sense of pride?"_ Raiden asked, his eyes narrowed.

" _No."_ Thor quietly replied. _"FOR ASGARD!"_

Without warning, Thor punched Raiden in the chest, then tripped him onto the ground and stomped on his back. Raiden disappeared then re-appeared, holding Mjölnir. Thor reached out, and tried to tear his hammer away, and it began to work. Mjölnir began flying to the Norse God but Raiden resisted, the two gods fighting over the floating hammer which was trapped in the middle of the two. The anger and concentration were clear, and neither one said anything.

" _By the power of the Elder Gods…"_ Raiden began.

" _Through the strength of the All Father…"_ Thor began as well. It seemed like a prayer or a mantra.

" _And the powers bestowed to me…"_

" _And the powers I was deemed worthy to wield…"_

" _For the lives of the warriors…."_

" _For the lives of the innocent!"_

" _GIVE ME STRENGTH!"_ They shouted in unison. Thor seemed to be enveloped in his yellow electrical power, and Raiden seemed to be summoning power of his own, and to everyone's shock, Mjölnir seemed to crack, but nonetheless flew to Raiden. Thor was left in shocked silence, he kept charging his power, but Raiden seemed to be surrounded by dark storm clouds. His blue electricity seemed to be distorting, and with a shockwave of red energy, Raiden had entered his dark form.

" _If to protect my world, yours must burn, then so be it!"_ Raiden declared, pointing to Thor with Mjölnir. _"Accept your death and-"_

 _ **WHAM!**_

Everyone blinked in confusion when they saw Mjölnir had fallen to the ground. Raiden tried to lift it, but nothing happened. He strained against it but the hammer didn't budge.

"When he threatens an entire realm…" Hercule began.

"…he is no longer worthy." Goku finished.

"That's what Thor did, and what cost him it in the first place!" Trunks added.

The hammer shot over to Thor, who caught it in his hand.

" _You were worthy to wield it, but your soul is corrupted."_ Thor said, calmly. He yelled in anger and the two shot forward. They clashed once again and the sparks began flying, but not in that way. The yellow and red lighting clashed as Thor swung and punched at Raiden, who now created two electrical blades and was slashing at Thor. What was clear to the fighters was that Raiden was fighting with anger, but Thor was fighting calmly. Finally, Thor slammed Mjölnir against Raiden's chest, sending the God flying through the roof. Spinning his hammer, Thor shot off after him, he began wailing away with his bloody fists on the Thunder God, finishing it up with a punch that sent him flying off into the distance. Thor shot off, and appeared behind Raiden, and grabbed him by the head before flying back into the ground. Driving Raiden into the ground and creating a sizable dent into the terra firmer, Thor raised his hammer to finish him, but recoiled when Raiden unleashed his lightning strikes. It didn't hurt Thor, but it disoriented him, which was all Raiden needed. He summoned his Jo Staff and spun it around him.

Thor shot forward again, trying to strike Raiden, but the Elder God had the reach advantage with his staff. He spun it around him, hitting Thor several times before slamming it into the side of Thor's head. It zoomed in and went into slow-motion as the electrified staff struck Thor's head. The protector disappeared and then re-appeared in the air. He threw the staff at Thor, and it smashed into his face, clearly cracking some bones and breaking his nose.

"Ouch…" Krillin winced.

Thor hit the ground and bounced up, Raiden grabbed his staff and teleported under Thor, before _driving his staff through Thor's chest._

"Holy crap! Why didn't he do that sooner!?" Videl exclaimed, shocked by what she saw.

Raiden disappeared, and Thor dragged himself up, in pain, but not even close to giving up. Driving a fist into the ground, he summoned his strength and sent a massive crack along the ground. The camera followed the tip of the crack as the ground around them, the stone, the earth, all of it, split open. The constant shaking seemed to catch Raiden off guard, and he stumbled to find sturdy footing. Thor followed this up by ripping several massive chunks of earth and throwing them towards Raiden. Raiden however, seemed to re-gain his composure and shot off like a rocket, leaving a trail of energy behind him. Thor watched for a moment, the followed suit, the two of them flying off in different directions.

"Man, these two are resilient." Videl commented. "By this point, one of them has either taken some heavy damage or nearly died. How long do you think they can keep this us?"

"After losing it, Raiden seems much more frightened of Mjölnir…" Beerus stated. "Perhaps in the few moments he wielded it, he saw what the power of Thor could truly do."

"If that's the case, what could a _God_ see that would frighten them?" Goku asked. "His power? Considering how long Raiden's been around, I thought he'd be used to seeing that kinda crap."

"No, not his power… his spirit." Beerus replied, deep in thought.

Raiden shot by as a literal bolt of lightning, and Thor spun his re-acquired weapon and shot forth as well. The two entitles of energy were heading straight for one another on a crash course in the dead center if Asgard's main city, the castle they crashed into just behind them. The two collided, and everything went quiet. No one said a word, wanting to see what happened next, and then the electrical shockwave struck. Sending its force across the nearby windows, the ornate stain glass windows and large crystal structures seemed to ripple, then shatter into a symphony of sparking colours and shards of glass.

"Whenever they destroy stuff in these battles, there's always an artistic flair to it." Krillin mused.

"Huh… never thought about that. But yeah, I think your right." Roshi nodded.

The camera quickly zoomed into the center of the impact, and Thor had clearly been the victor in that wager of strength as he had planted his feet on Raiden's chest, the strength of the kick, combined with the amount of energy created whilst flying towards him sent the Elder God careening off into the distance, once again. Thor wasted no time and shot off after him.

Somewhere off in the distance, Raiden crashed into a mountain, but quickly jumped off and

Began running towards Thor once again. The Norse warrior threw his hammer, but predictably, Raiden just vanished.

"I gotta wonder if Thor has ever dealt with teleporters…" Vegeta muttered. "That's like, the seventh or eighth time Raiden's evaded that attack."

"I think Thor keeps doing it because his hammer can kinda move on his own. If Raiden makes himself viable, and then Thor calls his hammer back, it'd probably kill him then and there." Goku reasoned, trying to think about _why_ Thor kept attacking with a move that was nothing more than an annoyance.

Somewhere deep in hell, an insect-like being was encased in molted lava, turned into twisted chains. He was weak, tired, and angry. So very, VERY angry… He would return, he would kill them all… But then he heard it.

" _Kikoho."_

" **AAAHHHH!"** He roared in tormented agony, his mind shattering. Back on the cube ship thing, Tien didn't know why, but he felt good about himself right now.

Raiden jumped up at Thor, and the two seemed to resume their fist fight from earlier, neither one was messing around now. Raiden had shed his morals (which yes, they already do for Death Battle by their own rules, but it's an expression. I guess. I dunno, I thought it'd be cool.) and Thor's arrogance was now replaced with a warrior's strength. Finally, Thor got a solid back-handed fist off on Raiden, and then struck him with two quick powerful punches, one just under the neck, and one in the gut. Raiden was sent flying down towards the ground, but managed to land and skid backwards. He used the momentum to take an odd defence stance, holding one hand diagonally in front of his face, and the other one down by his side. He looked up and saw Thor come flying in, bringing the strength of Asgard with him. Thor yelled in a battle cry as he came down towards Raiden, ready to end this fight.

"What the hell is he doing?" Yamcha asked, bewildered.

" _Doragonsutoraiku!"_ Raiden shouted, suddenly slashing at Thor with two of his electrically created blades. The Avenger hit the ground and froze, the two-standing-back-to-back from one another, both breathing heavily. Raiden looked down, seeing the large wound across his abdomen, but then the fighters heard it, the sound of splitting metal. Thor's breathing was almost frantic, and as the camera pulled back, everyone saw why.

Thor's armour was split apart, and a long deep slash appeared on his chest, beginning from the top of his left shoulder, all the way down to his waist. But that wasn't the worst part. As Thor screamed in agonizing pain, everyone realized what Raiden's plan had been. The higher blade was meant to either cut Thor in two, or at least damage his armour, but the other one had found it's mark.

Thor's left arm was _gone._

"Wow, that looks painful!" Goten winced.

"Okay, I take back the 'it seems like they haven't really gone all out' remark from earlier." Piccolo admitted. "That… that was a good move on Raiden's part."

"Still, doubt that would have the same effect on you." Krillin said with a shrug, and Piccolo smirked.

"You think that's enough to kill Thor?" Videl asked.

"Nah, if Thor's description is anything to go by, he won't stop until his head's been blown off." Hercule shook his head. He had a hard-enough time accepting that the Sayians were a thing, but then some fire-guy showed up, told them they were a comic, and then admitted that _what they were watching was real in another world._ At this point, he didn't know what to expect from life anymore. But he knew from his days fighting (and cheating) that you never _ever_ counted your opponent as done until the bell rang.

(*Cues: Frost Giant Battle - Thor (2011)*)

" _Feel the wrath of the Elder Gods!"_ Raiden shouted, grabbing Thor and unleashing the full force of his powers.

Nothing happened.

"Oh crap, they're both immune to lightning attacks!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Then that means just cut the arm off of the guy who is probably several dozen times stronger than he is."

"That'll either balance things out…" Roshi began.

"…or Raiden just royally screwed himself over." Yamcha finished.

" _Impossible! How do yo-"_ Raiden began but was cut off when Thor punched him in the face again. He fired an electrical blast at Raiden, and all it seemed to do was launch him further backwards, but not actually hurt him. Thor didn't reply, he seemed to pissed off to reply. He summoned Mjölnir and called a lightning storm, but rather than throw his hammer at the currently disoriented Guardian of Earthrealm. Thor took the electrified hammer and forced it against the stump where his arm had been. There was a sickening sizzling sound, and Thor yelled in pain and anger, but when he pulled it away, he had cauterized his wound.

"Yes!" Goku exclaimed. Now completely enthralled with the fight.

Using his one remaining arm, Thor began spinning Mjölnir above him, and he wasn't summoning lightning this time. The wind began to almost scream as it spun around him, creating a giant tornado which Thor was currently in the center of. The ground and nearby trees began to get ripped from the ground and pulled into the tornado.

"The last battle had a giant tornado as well." Videl remarked. "Seems like a common ending to these."

"Eh, it was probably just a coincide-" Bulma began, but felt her pupils shrink and her eye twitch as a shark flew by in the tornado. "No." She seethed.

Raiden groaned and pulled himself up, teleporting into the tornado and looking up at Raiden. The God wa still spinning his hammer above him and began summoning lightning.

" _FEEL THE POWER OF HEAVEN'S WRATH!"_ He shouted, firing the blast down towards Raiden. The Elder God watched it come down towards and seemed to catch it, absorbing it and redistributing it into the tornado and rocketing upwards. The tornado now had red sparks flying around it. Raiden yelled in anger creating two electrical blades to attack him again, but now Thor seemed to be focusing on something. Thor wheeled back and as the Protector of Earthrealm shot upwards. The world went into slow-motion as Raiden reached Thor's level.

 _ **SCHPLUT!**_

Thor swung Mjölnir, and this time it contacted Raiden, and smashed him apart. Raiden's legs, and intestines were sent flying into the tornado, making the gray storm become dark red, as Thor grabbed Raiden's top half and flew off.

"Wow." Krillin blinked.

"Geez, that's a strong-ass hammer." Goku muttered. "Still, can't say I'm surprised. Thor was clearly the stronger of the two."

"It doesn't mean much now, but Raiden was clearly a better strategist." Piccolo commented. "But yeah, that doesn't really help him right now."

Thor flew up and away from earth, approaching the sun before throwing Raiden's top half into the sun, a trail of blood following along behind him.

" _Farewell!"_ Thor declared.

Raiden flew towards the sun, then his flesh began to melt away due to the temperature of the Sun. Eventually he was completely consumed causing a tiny shockwave on the Sun's surface.

 **K.O.!**

The fighters nodded, surprised with how the battle ended. While it was true that most of them expected Thor to win, it was surprising just how much damage Raiden got off on him before Thor got the killing blow. The others were a bit disappointed that Raiden lost, but admittedly, his death was a spectacle to see.

(*Cues: Thor (2011) - Yggdrasil*)

" **That seemed a bit overkill." Boomstick said, a bit surprised.**

"Yeah. That was." Chi-Chi muttered.

" **I like it!"**

"Sounds about right." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

" **I liked it!** "

"Yeah, of course…"

" _When you take two Gods and throw them against one another, things are gonna get violent." Wiz began. "Still, when it comes down to it, Thor and Raiden are very much alike and very different. To Raiden's credit, he's a clever and versatile combatant. Through his electrical blades and even his Jo Staff, Raiden had a number of tactics to outmaneuver, and even out match Thor. However, where Thor may not have been the strategist that Raiden was, his pure strength more than made up for it."_

"I can see why in a battle such as this, strength may be more important than strategy." Beerus nodded in understanding. "There's a fine balance between the two most of the time, but sometimes you have to lean further towards one rather than the other."

" **Also, since most of you are probably asking it right now, Mjölnir isn't bound to Thor** _ **exclusively.**_ **" Boomstick spoke up. "Anyone, and I mean** _ **ANYONE**_ **who is deemed pure of heart and worthy, can wield this thing. Heroes like Captain America, Wonder Woman, Miguel O'Hara also known as Spider-Man 2099, to villains such as Loki, Doom, Magneto and Red Hulk! If your heart is pure, you can wield it."**

"So, out of everyone here, who could hold Mjölnir?" Krillin asked, with a raised brow. The fighters paused, looking to one another. No one wanted to say 'me' out of the fear that their pride would cause them to lose said powers.

" _See, Raiden is the Guardian of Earthrealm, and as such, he will go to any lengths to protect it." Wiz continued. "Raiden mainly fights only when necessary, and always to defend his home, and those who are unaware of the larger world out there. And yes, while we do remove any restrictions a character has on killing, Raiden is more than willing to brutally kill someone if it means protecting Earthrealm."_

" **Even if it's his own teammates… Rest in peace Jackie Chan…" Boomstick said sadly as Raiden was shown accidentally killing Liu Kang again.**

"That's Liu Kang." Trunks said flatly.

" _Now the question COULD be asked concerning one's purity when they're willing to kill, but throughout the fight, Thor fought aggressively because Raiden was on his home turf, he was literally protection his people, while Raiden tried to end things peacefully before fighting. Because of their motives, both are considered 'worthy' by Odin to wield the power of Thor."_

" **Up until Raiden threatened genocide." Boomstick clarified. "Now, Dark Raiden isn't exactly 'Evil Raiden' as some may believe, it's just a much more determined Raiden, one who will go to any length to protect Earth, even if that means committing inhuman acts. But since his heart was willing to slaughter innocents, Mjölnir no longer deemed him worthy."**

" _This didn't mean Raiden was dead however. His trap slices managed to do more damage to Thor than most villains he faces could ever DREAM of doing. If Thor hadn't been wearing his armour, then he would've died then and there. And that's not considering that Raiden sliced through armour formed for literal Gods!"_

"Yeah, that's impressive." Vegeta nodded. He was curious as to what the armour was made out of, and where he could get some.

" **It also doesn't help that both Thor and Raiden are immune to lightning based attacks, which is Raiden's main b=mode of attack. But because of his Thunder Blades, Raiden** _ **was**_ **able to hurt Thor, but Thor most definitely had the advantage with his hammer."**

" _Remember, Mjölnir was forged using the core of a dying star. When a star dies, it collapses into a super-condensed neutron star. Even the smallest portion of this star can weigh 1,000,000 tons. Raiden stood little chance against a blow like that." Wiz explained as 'The Board of Wiz-dom' appeared, with a neutron star, and Thor's hammer, and math._

" **Even though Thor** _ **did**_ **hit Raiden with Mjölnir and vice-versa, their resilience was able to keep them in one piece until Raiden pissed Thor off something fierce. Also, Thor struck Raiden at the waist, where both his armour was at its weakest, and the bones were easier to damage. Aside from the femur, but at this point, it doesn't really matter."**

"Damn. How… How can he swing that?" Krillin blinked. "If that killed a God, what would it do to a human?"

"Kill them."

"Yeah, I know. But… never mind."

" **Well, Raiden certainly got hammered!" Boomstick laughed.**

" _The winner, is Thor." Wiz concluded._

The battle was great, the fighters were impressed with both Thor and Raiden. However, they did have an issue with Thor's arrogance and Raiden's… idiocy at times. However, they understood both fighters' issues. However, there was a question that was still on everyone's mind.

"Hey! Fire guy!" Beerus shouted. "Get over here!"

" **Yo."** Skorch said, appearing behind Beerus faster than anyone could tell.

"Out of everyone here, who could wield Mjölnir?" The God asked. Skorch paused thinking it over, looking around at the group, and taking a sip from the slushy he had. From somewhere.

" **Uh… Crap man."** He muttered. **"Okay, so… The only one that immediately comes to mind is Gohan."**

"What!?" Was collectively exclaimed.

" **Yeah, Gohan. Most likely Piccolo as well. Krillin… maybe. It's hard to say though, the powers that enchant that thing go deep into you apparently. From the comics I've read, it ain't something you can lie about. Gohan's not a dick, and Piccolo genuinely changed. Krillin fights for what's right… Hell,** _ **maybe**_ **Chi-Chi? But I don't know. Those are my best guesses. Goku would use it to fight for his own enjoyment, and Vegeta would probably use it to kill a bunch of people, so…"**

No one reacted right away. It was a good point, if the hammer truly chose the one worthy to hold it, that meant that using it for fights was meant to be used in defence. That most likely scratched Goku (most likely all things considered), Vegeta ( _definitely Vegeta),_ Hercule, and Yamcha off the list. But then what about someone like Goten? Or Bulma? Or even Roshi?

" **I dunno."** Skorch shook his head, finishing his drink, which then automatically refilled. **"It's just a guess, I'd probably have to dig a bit deeper to say for sure though."**

As he walked off again, the fighters turned back to the tv. It was still gonna be awhile until they arrived, so they figured they could keep going.

" **Next time on Death Battle!" Boomstick declared. And then an upbeat light rock song began.**

 _Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!_

 _Gotta go fast! gotta go fast!_

 _Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster, faster!_

 _Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)._

 _Quickest hedgehog around._

 _Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,_

" **A'right, let's wrap this up!" Skorch cracked his neck, picking up phone. "First up, one from a long time reader, thanks for that, 'TheHyrulianHero', who wrote:**

 _I was kinda hoping for Deadpool VS Deathstroke. Really wanted to see them reacting to Deadpool's fourth wall breaking antics._

"Did someone say-"

" **NO!"** Skorch shouted, grabbing a flaming shotgun and shooting someone. **"No. Not yet. I can't deal with that."**

"Uh… dude, who the hell are you talking to?" Trunks called.

" **The readers."**

"Who?"

" **I'll explain later. Next, we have one from 'tacktician' who wrote:**

" _I'd say go for the rest of the pony trilogy, if nothing else then for them to see the scene of twilight blasting Tierek. I mean something the size of Chasu firing a blast big enough to encompass and Azzaru sized centaur, is definitely going to get their attention. Plus, pinkie versus Deadpool is just insanity incarnate."_

" **I'll get to them all eventually, don't worry. Next is one from 'akeiser45', who wrote:**

" _The next episode after Starscream vs Rainbow Dash was Master Chief Vs Doom Guy. yes i looked it up! And oh boy... look like the Future Trunks/Goku Black Saga is coming up."_

" **First of all, sorry to disappoint. Secondly, I AM going to be incorporating Doom 2016 and Eternal into that fight, so technically it'll be Master Chief vs Doom Slayer, and third… the what saga? Whatever. Next is one from 'icedshadows' who wrote:**

" _You should have done the real death battle. By that I mean writing for the real show because you are a better scenarist then them by a LOT! Stay icesome cool dude."_

" **Wait really? Thanks dude! And keep cool yourself. I know I like to take things hot and heated but- wow that sounded better in my head. Just… Keep cool dude! Next is one from 'Cooljibanyan' who wrote:**

" _Nice when is the Mario vs Sonic one?"_

" **Next time baby! I'll talk about it more below, but I've got polls up on my page, so make sure to check em'! Next up is one from 'AdventureKing2017', who wrote:**

" _What was the weirdest death battle that almost made you lose your shit by the lack of logic? Because this rainbow dash one ALMOST made me go nuts XD"_

" **Oh, no contest. Lobo vs. Ghost Rider, or Doctor Strange vs. Doctor Fate. I'll talk about them when I get to them… Also, the Ben 10 vs. Green Lantern had a lotta issues. We've got two more, one of them from a 'magical fan18', who wrote:**

" _Great chapter also loved the cameo of Deadman, one small thing though is that you seemed to have mixed up the name of the two DB contestants with each other in some of your sentences in this chapter and the previous one for Kirby and Buu. Other than that, I am so looking forward to either Beerus and the other god's reaction to the Thanos and Darkseid DB or the Strange vs Fate one."_

" **Well, that makes one of us. I really don't like the idea of having to explain the Infinity Saga… there's enough weirdness in this world. Also, my bad. I make some small mistakes sometimes, usually when I'm really tired. Finally, we have one from 'StarCarnage', who wrote:**

" _Ha, I remember when I watched this for the first time and I basically had the same reaction as them. I mean it's a giant death machine vs a pony and yet the pony wins. Ahh, Starscream you are such a let-down. Anyways I really want them to react to Darkseid vs Thanos and Ben 10 vs Hal Jordan though full heartedly believe Ben should've won because of a couple reasons (like the sotobro effect and the failsafe and some other reasons) and I would want you to change the outcome, however, it is your fic and if you believe Hal is the rightful winner I am fine if you don't change it just know I would be slightly sad however I would like to ask if you do them then can also have all of the gods of destruction and their angels as well as Zeno (and maybe the kais) watch them as well just so that they can see that there are gods and then there are Gods 'cause let's be honest if either Darkseid or a Celestialsapien (Alien X's species) went into the DB multiverse only Zeno would stand a chance. Other than that, can't wait to see the next chapter and who came by!"_

" **ALL the Gods of destruction? Oh, right! Oh yeah. That could be interesting, all of em' and all their angels chilling together? Some of them are probably cool. But there's a buncha assholes too."**

"I heard that!" Beerus shouted.

" **I was talking about your bother!"**

"Never mind then." Beerus shouted after a moment.

" **Also, yeah, I love Starscream… mainly for how idiotic he is. If you told me to choose between the Autobots and Decepticons, I'd still say Dino Bots, but you get my point."**

The entity paused, thinking something over.

" **Eh, I gotta get going. But before I do, a few quick things to note: first of all, I'll be having polls appear on the main page to vote for the next battle amongst other things. That's why Thor v. Raiden won. There were six votes for this battle, three for Mario vs. Sonic two for Blanka vs. Pikachu, and one for Eggman vs. Wily. After the next battle, I'll throw up another pole so you can all vote on what battle you wanna see. It'll be a mix of somewhat following the order they came out in, reader demand, and my choice. While you're there, there's some other stories you could check out. But hey, it's up to you! Also, I frequently update that page to tell you how far along a chapter I am. Use that as necessary.** **Regardless, keep your lights shining bright, and I'll see you all next time!"**

There was a pause, then.

" **Also, yes. I** _ **did**_ **hold off on uploading this chapter until today to coincide with the release of** _ **Mortal Kombat 11 Aftermath**_ **. Normally I upload a chapter about ten minutes after it's done, but this time… this time y'all had to wait. See ya!"**


End file.
